The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Korra and the Mane Six are back in an all new magical adventure! This time, Korra must stop some dark spirits and her evil uncle before her entire world gets plunged into darkness. But it's not her world that's in danger, but Equestria as well! It's an epic tale that shows that the true magic of all comes from believing in yourself and your friends. Completely updated!
1. Chapter 1

*(~)*

_**Hebrews 2:1 ~ **_

_So we must listen very carefully to the truth we have heard, or we may drift away from it._

*(~)*

**Rebel Spirit/A New Adventure**

The horn blared in the darkness as the boat made its way across the cold waters of the south pole. It was night and the moon shone high above as a young sailor looked over the water from the top of the boat. He was pretty young with jet black hair and a few whiskers on his chin.

"This your first watch?" the old sailor asked as he approached the youth, who nodded in response.

"Well then, keep your eyes peeled, laddie. Ya never know what creatures lurk in the musky depths."

The young sailor gasped at the older sailors words. He had heard stories about strange and ferocious creatures that lived in the depths of the sea. He prayed to the spirits he did not encounter them. He looked overboard while the elder chuckled as he walked off, smiling eerily. For a moment, all was peaceful…until the young sailor caught a glimpse of something in the water. It was too dark to make out the shape completely, all he could make out were two glowing crystal clear orbs.

"Uh, Sir!" the lad cried out fearfully.

"What?"

Before the boy could say another word, a large black tentacle rose from the waters and snatched up the older sailor from the boat. He screamed as he tried to break free from the creature's grip, only to have the tentacle squeeze him tighter. The old man was dragged him into the ocean and the younger sailor was petrified with fear. His first and only reaction was to call for help…

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" the young man screamed in terror as several more tentacles rose from the water and started entrapping the boat in its powerful hold. It did not take long for the boat to be dragged down into the water.

(~)

Korra's eyes snapped open and she jolted upwards, now sitting upright on her bed. It was strange, she wasn't having any nightmares, no dreams at all. It was a perfect sleep, and yet she was suddenly woken up by….something.

"That's weird." she slowly got off of her bed and walked to the window. The moon shined bright as the city lights shimmered like fireflies in the night, reflecting her stunning heart shaped cyan gem necklace, which was gift given to her by her best friends. It was a treasure to her and she never once took it off. Everything seemed perfectly normal. The young avatar simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to bed, closing the windows as she did.

Unbeknownst to her, one of the plants on the window cill, mysteriously froze in ice.

(~)

MaggiesHeartLove presents…..

_**The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**_

_Not too long ago, In the magical land of Equestria, six ponies discovered magical artifacts called the Elements of Harmony. Each Pony represented one of theses elements: Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, and Magic. They used these elements to protect their world from evil…but one day, for the sake of their home, the pony friends had to return their elements to their place of origin…The Tree Of Harmony. _

_But, once the Elements returned, the tree gave the ponies a magical book and a mysterious box, which origins would eventually be discovered soon enough. The leader of the six, Twilight Sparkle, read a spell that was on the very first page of the book. When she did, a vortex opened up and sucked the ponies in. They woke up in a place called Republic City; where two legged creatures called humans lived. Some of these humans had the ability to control the four elements of nature: water, air, earth and fire. These people were called benders. But there was one bender in particular who could bend all four of the elements at once…her name, was Avatar Korra. _

_When the ponies first met Korra, they felt an instant connection and the seven of them became best friends in an instant. Every time Korra did a deed that matched the six Elements of Harmony, their physical form would appear on her and she passed it down to it's respected pony. As time passed, Korra showed the ponies the wonders of her world, but much like in Equestria it had it's share of evil. A masked man named Amon possessed the power to take people's bending away. Korra and the ponies, along with some new friends, banded together and defeated Amon…but with a price._

_Amon was able to take Korra's bending away and he had damaged Twilight's wings beyond repair. But something wonderful happened, Korra was able to connect with her spiritual past life, Avatar Aang, who used his energybending to restore Korra's powers. At the same time, the ponies Elements glowed and Twilight's wings were healed._

_It was at that moment that they all realized that Korra was the Legendary seventh Element of Harmony. The Element of Unity. And ever since, Korra and the ponies have been as close as friends could be and showed everyone around them the True Magic of Friendship…_

"And that is how Avatar Korra was revealed as the Element of Unity and she and the other ponies helped bring peace to Republic City."

In Canterlot's castle, Spike was leading a group of young ponies and showing them glass stained windows with Images of Korra's adventures with the ponies. The very last one was Korra in the center of a blue heart with the Mane Six around her. Ponies looked in aware and started taking pictures.

"Any questions?"

One pony raised her hoof, "Yes, what ever happened to Avatar Korra after they all stopped Amon?"

"And what about Asami Sato?" another asked.

"Is Korra still with her boyfriend?" another asked.

"Slow down, I'm getting to that." Spike said, "Well, after the Council disbanded Republic City elected its very first President."

"_My pal Bolin, well he took over as captain of the Fire Ferrets once pro-bending season started."_

(~)

"Iiiiit's bro-bending night in Republic City, and have we got a doozy for you!" the announcer, Shiro Shinobi shouted happily through his microphone.

"Fan favorites, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on hot newcomers, The Rhino Lions!"

Before the match would begin, Bolin stood in front of his teammates with a stern-looking face with his hands on his hips. Pabu was perched atop the railing as his master spoke with a serious tone,

"Now we all know that our last match was garbage. Terrible! Even Pabu could've done a better job." he gestured to Pabu who walked up to Bolin and placed his paws on his master's side while squeaking. Bolin took on a more confident and proud posture and spoke in a much more cheerful and optimistic tone of voice, "But that's in the past, because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well mister, he comes out fighting!" he said while throwing a strong downward punch and pointed toward the arena behind him, "So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow!"

While Bolin was confident and proud, his teammates were…well, let's just say they were not his brother and the Avatar. The male waterbender just sat on the bench dejectedly while rubbing his nose as he sniffled. The firebending female stood awkwardly next to him, holding her right elbow with her left arm. Just the sight of them made Bolin's hopes of winning the tournament fade away.

The Fire Ferrets and Rhino Lions lined up before each other as the bell sounded off to begin the match. Both teams readied their respective elements. A loud crash was heard right before Bolin and his pathetic excuse for a team were all knocked out over the rim and into the water, each being hot by their respected element. The buzzer sounded, signaling a zone-line had been crossed.

"Ooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water, and right into the recedes books for the fastest knockout in Pro-bending history!"

A sad looking Bolin pulled himself onto the platform and sighed in disappointment, "Where's Mako when I need him?"

(~)

_"And as for his big brother Mako, a.k.a, Korra's boyfriend for six months straight, joined the police force. One of the youngest firebenders to ever become a cop. And by far, the first firebender to boot! So far, he's pretty good at his job"_

Mako shifted the gear of his motorcycle, the wailing of a police siren was heard as he rode the night streets of Republic City. The young cop was chasing a truck and was hot on its tail. The rear door of the vehicle rose to reveal two men inside. One of them did circular motions with his hands to bend water from inside the truck. As the liquid flowed to him, the second man clapped his hands together, turning the water into mist to hide the speeding truck from the firebender's view.

Mist filled the entire length of the street and the motorcyclist entered the fog, smiling confidently, a habit he got from his girlfriend. No doubt she would be so proud of him once he caught these criminals. 'Hello Lips-city!', he thought to himself.

The water continued flowing out of the truck and one of the men forced his hand down. The water froze solid onto the road upon his touch as the truck traveled along the street. Mako emerged from the mist and gasped as his vehicle began to slip on the ice, but he spun his ride and melted the ice with his fire. He swerved out of the path of the rest of the ice and resumed pursuit.

The truck ran down a blockade and narrowly missed an incoming police truck. Mako saw his road blocked and swerved to his left, where a truck with wooden beams that formed a stamp stood in his way. Now this might seem like the end of the line, but this man was persistent. Without even a second thought, he stirred his motor onto the ramp, using his firebending to launch himself and his bike into the air, where he flipped over, and aimed a powerful fire stream at the truck's engine as he came down. His stirs screeched as he landed. Heavy smoke came from underneath the truck's hood and its engine exploded, causing it to spin uncontrollably. The truck then raced the motorcyclist by, hit a fire hydrant, flipped on its roof, slide along over the road, and flipped to its side. The vehicle came to a stop as it partly exploded. The three mean inside the truck were already lying in front of their destroyed vehicle and the driver allowed himself to fall out from the broken windshield, landing in tip of his comrades, who all grunted in pain. The young cop walked towards them as he removed his helmet and pushed up his goggles.

"Looks like you had some car trouble." Mako said smugly with a smile, "Good thing the police are here."

(~)

"Yep! That guy loves his job"

"What about Asami Sato?" Asked an excited young unicorn filly.

"Well, with her dad in prison, Asami took over Future Industries."

(~)

_"And while she did put all of her dad's inventions to good use, there are still a few bugs to work out. But if I know Asami, that girl always has a plan."_

The plane landed perfectly as the pilot jumped out the cockpit and removed her helmet, allowing her long raven hair to flow in the wind. She was meted by a man in a blue overall who walked up to meet her halfway.

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship." The heiress said cheerfully. But the man did not share her enthusiasm and spoke in a direc, serious tone.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt."

Asami, however, maintained her sunny attitude, "Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top." she said as he confidently patted the man on his shoulder. With that, Asami walked away with a smile on her face…but once she was sure he could no longer see her, her confident expression changed to one of sadness and worry.

(~)

"I'm sure things will work out. Asami's one tough cookie. And speaking of tough cookies, Avatar Korra's airbending training has improved a whole lot!" Spike began imitation some of Korra's karate moves to the group of ponies, "She can create a tornado, and an air scooter like a real pro!"

"What's an air scooter?" asked a male pegasus pony.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Basically, she makes this air ball and rides on it with her legs crossed."

(~)

_"Man, you should have seen the races she and Rainbow Dash had once she mastered that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she were in one right now."_

"Get moving slow pokes!"

"You're gonna eat my dust, Rainbow Dash!"

The Avatar and pegasus pony laughed as they both rode like the wind. Korra and Tenzin's kids were having a race while riding on air scooters. Well, Rainbow Dash was simply flying in her case. So far, Rainbow Dash was ahead with Ikki behind her, followed closely by Korra, Jinora and Meelo.

They took a turn as they head toward the buildings. Pema was walking down the open corridor while holding Rohan and some groceries. The four airbenders and pony zoomed past her, nearly knocking her over. Startled, she threw the vegetables in the air as she spun in between the racers. Once they were gone, she managed to catch the food again and stared at them in surprise.

The racers swiftly turned around the airbending training gates, some of the panels started to spin as they passed by, and the four youths jumped off the platform, the pony pegasus still a few inches ahead of them. Ikki and Korra were now neck in neck, the young airbender girl smiled in challenge toward the Avatar. Korra and Rainbow Dash were also side by side, the two girls smirked and winked at one another before turning their gazes ahead. Then, Korra's eyes glowed bright and before Rainbow knew it, the Avatar rushed ahead, using the Avatar State as an extra power boost. Rainbow narrowed her eyes and flew at top speed, leaving a surprised Ikki behind. Korra and Rainbow Dash speeded underneath a paifan gate, and were flagged the duo winners. Korra leaped off her air scooter and landed on the ground on her haunches and Rainbow Dash landed beside her. Tenzin's brother, Bumi, along with the rest of the Mane Six all coughed due to the dust that came from Korra and Rainbow Dash's speed. Ikki and her siblings zoomed past them, Ikki wore a very angry look on her face.

Bumi enthusiastically waved the flag, "The Avatar and Rainbow Dash are the winners!" Bumi was a middle-aged man with a bushy beard and hair, a somewhat similar complexion to his brother but was a bit more tanned and had blue eyes. He was still wearing his United Forces uniform, despite now being retired, and he had a pretty large stomach. He had gained a bit of weight after retiring, not that he was ever ashamed of it. Both Korra's eyes stopped glowing as Korra erected herself and Rainbow Dash flew up towards her.

"Hey, nobody said you could use your fancy, smancy glowing powers!"

"You won too, didn't you? Besides, even my powers can't take away your awesomeness." Korra's hand were propped on her hips as she smiled smugly.

"Yeah, good point." said Rainbow Dash, agreeing with her best friend.

"No fair!" said an annoyed Ikki, "She can't use the Avatar State to win!"

"Tough break kid." Rainbow said just as smugly and Korra stuck out her tongue out at Ikki, blowing a raspberry.

"You did what?!"

Korra, the kids and the ponies all slightly jumped in surprise as they saw Tenzin approach them.

"Oh, boy. Here comes the angry nomad." said Applejack, lowering her ears in worry as Tenzin walked passed them and Bumi, speaking sternly at Korra.

"The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket!" but Korra simply crossed her arms while Rainbow Dash hovered behind her in slight fear of Tenzin, "You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate."

"It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra responded in a somewhat proud and annoyed tone.

"You gotta admit, she's got incredible control over it." said Twilight Sparkle before giving the Avatar a sly brow, "Thought using it to win a race was pretty unnecessary."

The Avatar blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Tenzin sighed, "Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending."

Korra laughed at this, "I have mastered airbending!" to emphasize her statement, Korra directed several air blasts that emitted from her fists at the nearby trees, causing half of the leaves to get blown off. "Punch punch punch! See? Mastered. And I'm not the only one who's mastered her skills." she said proudly and gestured to the Mane Six.

Rarity stepped forward first, as always with her head held high and strut with elegance and style. She stood on two legs as her horn glowed, with swift movements of her hooves, the unicorns bended a stream of water from the ocean and twirled it around herself and her friends before gracefully placing it back with an 'over the head' flair.

Applejack stood forward and stomped her hooves hard on the ground, a rock rose up and Applejack jump kicked it far off into the ocean, which skipped twenty times before sinking into the water.

Rainbow Dash unleashed her firebending by punching her hooves upwards, creating two brightly orange flames.

Fluttershy flew near a few bushes and flapped her wings, creating a gentle breeze, which awoke many beautiful butterflies that flew all around everyone, amazing the young airbender girls who marveled at their beauty.

Bumi was standing perfectly still, proudly observing the ponies' bending powers. When suddenly, he felt his feet go numb and he landed face first on the ground. Pinkie Pie jumped on his back with a happy smile.

"What did you do?" Bumi asked with his face planted on the ground.

"I learned how to chi-block with my hooves!" she empathized her statement by punching her hooves rapidly in a similar fashion to how her sister Maud Pie destroyed the giant boulder that nearly killed Pinkie Pie once.

"Korra also taught me this!" The pink pony jumped up high and did some fierce karate moves while crying out bravely and spun around, creating a wind tornado, before landing perfectly on her hooves and gave them all a wide happy smile.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed and flew up high unleashing a powerful magenta colored fire blast up into the sky, which exploded into sparkly pink specks. The alicorn proudly landed beside her friends.

"See? They're just as powerful as I am." Korra said proudly, but Tenzin remained unfazed. His brother regained the feeling in his arms and stood up while rubbing his neck.

"Looks pretty good to me."

Tenzin sighed putting his hand on his face, "Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?"

"The paperworks gone through, little brother. From now on, it's twenty-four-seven Bumi time!" he grabbed Tenzin's face and pinched his cheeks. The younger brother shoved him off and walked to Korra.

"While I will admit, you ponies have mastered your respected elements and Pinkie Pie her…well, unique skills." the pink pony smiled with glee and Tenzin turned his glance to the young teenager in front of him, "You, on the other hand, have mastered _Korra_ style airbending, now you need to master_ real_ airbending." the air nomad pulled out a scroll to reveal a map, in which all the locations of the air temples were marks with airbending symbols….and a small chibi image of Tenzin's face smiling with a thumbs up pose was drawn onto the map. "Hopefully our visit to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies."

Korra looked appalled and irritated. For the first couple of weeks, airbending was fun, but now it only seemed like this was ALL she had to do. She herself couldn't believe how many times she had to sneak her way out of training to be with her friends. She would rather be in Equestria, sipping tea with Rarity in Ponyville, playing with Fluttershy and her animals, enjoying Pinkie Pie's signature cupcakes, hanging out with Applejack and her family around Sweet Apple Acres, having races with Rainbow Dash, and learning more about magic and its properties from Twilight Sparkle. She would also rather be with the royal sisters, listening to their stories and learning what made Equestria tick. There had been times when Korra felt that she belonged more with ponies than with people.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked her father excitedly.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked.

"I wanna get tattoos!" Ikki exclaimed excitedly, "But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!"

"You can't get lightning bolts." said her older sister, "That doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!"

The two sisters pressed their foreheads against each other as they growled and glared while Meelo chanted, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Tenzin stepped forward and separated his two daughters, "No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time!" he sighed as he released the girls, "Besides, Korra needs to focus on her training."

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past six months?" Korra asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you would have perfectly mastered airbending _and_ your spiritual connections by now if you hadn't been sneaking off to play in Equestria. Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

Korra turned her head to her left as she and Rainbow Dash both shared irritated expressions, "Great, _more_ attention."

"Can we come too?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but no."

The Mane Six all lowered their heads in disappointment after Tenzin said these words, "Korra needs all the concentration she can get." The Mane Six and Avatar all simultaneously groaned in annoyance. As much as they loved Tenzin, the man could be a bit of a control freak sometimes.

"Ha! Relax….I'd pay money to see that." Bumi said humorously, "Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin".

"You're not invited."

Korra's serious expression changed to a more cheerful one as she bend down and placed her hands on her knees as she spoke with the airbender children, "Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

The three children happily cheered while Pinkie Pie hopped happily behind them, also cheering. Tenzin clenched his eyes shut in frustration and frowned, while Bumi placed an arm around his shoulder, "Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me."

"I can't wait to go to the Festival" Twilight exclaimed, "And I'm so happy that my brother and Cadance are going too! Thank you so much for inviting them Korra."

"Of course. I'm going to visit my family, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't celebrate with yours."

"I already designed these fabulous parkas for each of us! Including one for you, Korra." Rarity said.

"Thanks, Rare."

"Will we see penguins there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Will there be a Ferris wheel?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Will there be a bobbin for apple's game there too?" Applejack asked.

"Will there be cookies and stuffed animals as prizes? And cotton candy?" Pinkie Pie asked happily. The Avatar answered all of their questions in order;

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Not quite sure, but we do have a dunking booth. Definitely and definitely!"

As they happily chatted, The Avatar and ponies walked pass Tenzin and Bumi.

"Korra, girls, where are you going?" her mentor asked.

The girls stopped and turned around to face the man, "To Canterlot. I want to give Celestia and Luna their invitations in person."

"You're inviting them as well?" Tenzin asked, somewhat shocked by this news.

"Well, yeah. See ya!"

With that, the girls ran off, leaving Tenzin behind with his annoying older brother. He sighed in dismay, "What am I going to do with her?"

"Come on, little brother. She's young and active, let her enjoy it."

"You don't understand Bumi. She's the Avatar, she has responsibilities."

"But she's also a kid. There's nothing wrong with staying true to your inner child. Look at me, I turned out just fine."

Tenzin arched an eyebrow as his brother gestured to himself. He suddenly felt even more concern about Korra.

(~)

Once Korra and the ponies were far enough away, Twilight Sparkle magically levitated the prophecy book and placed it on the ground. The book opened up and a beam of light shot from it's pages, creating a portal with shimmering rainbow colors. All seven girls stepped into it and jumped out once they reached the other side. The portal disappeared and the book closed shut.

The girls were no longer in Air Temple Island. In fact, they weren't even in Korra's world anymore. They were in the magical land of Equestria in front of Canterlot Castle.

Unlike Korra's world, the land of the ponies was different from her home. In this land, there were no humans and magic flowed through the very core of this dimension. Ponies of all kinds; pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies all lived together in harmony and friendship. There were other creatures as well, chimeras, hydras, minotaurs, griffins, dragons, even cute little pony/fairy-like creatures known as Breezies, for which Korra had met once before. She still remembered Seabreeze's hot-tempered nature. For a tiny guy he had one BIG attitude.

But the land also looked physically different as well. It pretty much looked like something that came out of a child's storybook. While Korra's world was extremely detailed with earthy colors, Equestria was bright and colorful with a happy and carefree atmosphere. The ponies themselves looked different in their homeland as well, even Korra's physical appearance changed. While she still remained lean and fit, her head was slightly bigger compared to her torso and her eyes were much more detailed and bright compared to the ponies'. It took her a while to get used to her new look whenever she came to this land with her friends. Korra took in a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Canterlot. I never get tired of this place."

"We know," Twilight said while playfully rolling her eyes, "You say that _every _time you come here."

"What can I say? I love it here!"

The main doors of the castle entrance opened and they spotted a familiar little dragon walking backwards with a large group of ponies following him as he gestured them to keep on walking, "And that concludes our tour, everypony please step this way and-"

"AH! It's them!"

Before they knew it, Korra and the Mane Six were all instantly surrounded by a large group of excitable ponies. The Mane Six were completely submerged within the adoring group of fans, but Korra, being the tallest one of all, stood out as little fillies jumped around her.

"You're Avatar Korra!"

"I'm so excited to met you!"

"Did you really defeat Amon? Was he scary in person?"

"Can you really lift up rocks without magic?"

For Korra, this wasn't the first time she was surrounded by pony fans. In fact, being the first human to ever cross into Equestria, Korra had become a local celebrity. But even so, all of this kind of attention was still a bit new to her.

"Oh, well, I uh."

"Okay, okay everypony, move aside, move along, nothing to see here." Spike said as she shoved a large portion of the group away from the human. Rainbow Dash and Rarity were happily signing autographs and taking pictures, but their moment in the spotlight was interrupted when Spike shoved the other group away. The two ponies lowered their ears in disappointment.

Pretty soon, all the ponies dispersed and left, "Hope you enjoyed the tour, no refunds!"

"Spike!" The dragon lowered his ears and smiled nervously when he turned to face a stern looking Twilight Sparkle.

"What?" The girls simply rolled their eyes, "So what brings you here Korra?" Spike asked.

"I came to invite Celestia and Luna to the Glacier Spirits Festival at the south pole."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that. I still can't believe Tenzin is allowing you to go."

The young Avatar scoffed and turned her head, "Don't remind me. All he's ever done these past few weeks was train, train and train. I feel like I'm in a rut."

"Come on now, sugarcube. Tenzin's only trying to help you be the best Avatar you can be." said Applejack in an effort to reassure her friend.

"If that's the case then why I feel like I'm not getting anywhere? Okay, I'll admit my airbending could use a little work in some cases, but overall, I can't shake this feeling that…"

"That what?" Fluttershy asked.

"That there's something, I don't know, uneasy lately."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your spontaneous wake ups in the middle of the night, would it?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just being dramatic and I just need a change of scenery or something. That's why I love coming to Equestria." Korra stepped forward to admire the beauty of the magical land she practically called her second home. With the Mane Six behind her, Korra danced and happily explored the Canterlot kingdom.

(Parody of "When will my life begin.")

**Korra;**

_Here in this land there's always something new_

_Weather it's big or small or in-between_

As she sang this, she spotted a large statue of Princess Celestia, then a group of happy little fillies, and a group of mares happily chatting.

_Sure there's no water, earth, or fire-benders._

_But I don't care _

_My smile is bare _

_In this world hardly seen!_

_I can feel the magic, flowing all around_

_I feel it high above, even down in the ground_

She happily watched as the Wonder Bolts flew up high above their head doing acrobatic fly byes. Korra squatted down and spotted a butterfly on a leaf and flying free.

_Every time I step my foot into this brand new land_

_I feel like a whole new me_

The girls continued walking across the kingdom. Korra spotted a lonely looking stallion sipping his tea before winking at the girls. The stallion was taken by surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Korra and a lovely female unicorn happily smiling at him. The Stallion and the unicorn smiled and sat together, leaving a very satisfied Korra to wink to the girls.

_In this land I've learned so many great lessons_

"Hey, there!"

_The Magic of Friendship, always for the win_

_The pony life might not always be so breezy_

Right on cue, a cute little Breezy flew on her finger. (don't' ask how he got there, just enjoy the song)

_But even so _

_How I wish _

_That my world _

_Was more like this!_

Korra sat near a fountain and looked into the water, seeing the reflection of herself airbending and Tenzin boring her with lessons.

_Airbending was fun, but now it's just plain dull._

_Tenzin's nagging voice, keeps ringing in my skull._

_How can I ever grow _

_If home is where I go _

_Back to the same place I've been in the past?_

_This world of wonder _

_And mystery _

_And beauty _

_And freedom,_

_Why can't it ever last?_

As Korra sat on the fountain, her head on her hand, Twilight sat beside her and sang in ballad.

**Twilight; **

_When the times is right _

_Your star will appear _

_Just like it did one for me _

_My dear._

The alicorn lead the avatar away from the fountain as they both gazed up at Centerlot Castle.

_You have the strength and you have the heart. _

_I have no doubt, that you will play your part._

Twilight nuzzled Korra's face, as the rest of there friends hugged Korra's legs.

"I'm sure you'll be the kind of avatar you always dreamed you would be. You just have to give it time."

Korra lowered her shoulders, "Of course. Be patient."

Twilight playfully slapped her wing on Korra's back and the girls laughed.

(~)

As the group of friends walked down the corridor, Korra marveled at all of the stain glassed windows that decorated the halls. Each one depicted an important moment in history. The Royal Sisters ruling the land, them using The Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. Korra's heart sank when she saw the image of Celestia imprisoning NightMare Moon with the Elements. Her frown changed into a smile when she saw the image of the Mane Six using the Elements to revert NightMare Moon back into Princess Luna. The following windows haf images of when they defeated Discord, when Twilight became a princess, and the final one, which as a brand new one, was what made Korra stop to look at. It was an image of her and the Mane Six, all with glowing white eyes and the Elements of Harmony on their chests. The rest stopped to look at it as well.

"You look smashing, darling." said Rarity, admiring how she and her friends all looked in the window…more specifically herself. While the image was lovely to look at, Korra couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with it.

"I guess."

"Oh, please, it's only a matter of time before we see another one of these in your world."

"I'd still say she's got a long way to go before that happens." said Rainbow Dash, "But it will happen at some point."

"I appreciate the encouragement you guys. You think Celestia and Luna will accept my invite?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, the princesses love you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she hopped along, "Especially Princess Luna."

"She does seem pretty fascinated with my water tribe culture." said Korra.

"That's not surprising. After all, the your culture is linked to the moon spirit, and Luna is the princess of the night." said Twilight…right before she bumped into something and fell to the ground. "Hey!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Twilight Sparkle immediately blushed and her ears slightly lowered down. Once again, she was face to face with a young, tall and handsome orange colored pegasus stallion with blue eyes. Twilight had seen those eyes before once when she traveled through the mirror into Canterlot High, and now she got to see them once again in her word.

"Hey, um, Flash Sentry."

"My apologies, Princess Twilight Sparkle" the young pegasus helped the princess to her hooves. He was wearing the traditional Canterlot royal guard uniform, for which Twilight thought he looked very handsome in.

"Yeah. I-I mean, no! No I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really looking where I was going but I'm great. Actually."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Both Twilight and Flash smiled at one another, both blushing, when the stallion realized that he and Twilight were still holding hooves. The two awkwardly separated and blushed while laughing nervously.

"Ahem!"

Korra caught their attention, in hopes of pulling them out of their awkwardness. At seeing the Avatar, Flash Sentry immediately bowed, "Oh, Welcome to Canterlot, Avatar Korra."

"Thank you, Flash Sentry." Korra bowed to him as well, "I came here to see the royal sisters. Are they available?"

"Why yes, yes of course. Right this way."

Flash led the way down the corridor, Korra walked beside Twilight, flashing her a sly brow and grin, making the alicorn lower her brows and ears in annoyance before turning her glance Blush evident on her face. Korra was very well aware of Twilight's infatuation for the young guard, but Twilight, being the bashful one that she was, would never talk about it unless someone brought it up. And by someone, she meant Korra, who as we all know, always needs to know what's up.

As they walked down the halls, Korra noticed something from the corner of her eye. There was a second hallway which was lit up by candles on both sides of the wall. Curiosity got the better of her and Korra walked in. Noticing this, the rest of the ponies stopped on their tracks. Korra walked down the second hall, but it really wasn't all that long at all, it soon stopped at a dead end. Right on the wall at the end of the hallway was a large portrait of what appeared to be two alicorns surrounded by an aura of magic. One was white while the other was dark blue. Korra examined the image, she knew the alicorns were not Celestia and Luna. The white one looked surprisingly male and had a long dark colored mane, splashed with only a tint of blue. The second was dark blue and clearly female, with a mane almost identical to Celestia's minus for a single stunning silver-gray streak that ran across her flowing mane, which was not seen again on her tail. Both looked as regal and powerful as the sisters, and there appeared to be something standing between them. As Korra stepped a bit closer, she realized that the image was very blurry, almost as if the image itself was ruined. It didn't look like a pony by her depiction, but she couldn't tell what it was at all. It was the only thing that looked damaged and worn compared to the rest of the painting, which looked relatively clean, like it had only been painted recently. As Korra continued looking at the blur, it slowly began to take shape. Her eyes glued to the image, as though she were in a trance.

"Avatar Korra!"

The Avatar was awoken from her thoughts and she shook her head when she heard the sound of Flash Sentry, "You really shouldn't be in here. This is a very sacred area, the Princesses don't let just anypony in here."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a bit distracted." she said before returning to gaze at the image, "Who is that alicorn, anyway? The white one."

Flash gazed at the male alicorn, "I'm not sure. I've never seen images of him around here. Come on, the princesses are waiting."

As Korra followed the stallion back into the hallway, the blurry image slowly took more shape. She was right, this was not a pony at all.

(~)

The doors opened and Flash entered first, allowing the girls to enter next as he announced their arrival, "Presenting, her royal Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Mistress Avatar Korra and the Elements of Harmony."

"Thank you for that very sweet introduction, Flash Sentry" Korra said politely.

In the very center of the run, sitting on two regal thrones, were non other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The two sisters happily smiled when they spotted the Avatar. Korra had gotten very acquainted with them over the past six months, the two were like second and third mentors to her. They were always so kind and understanding, but also firm when needed. Korra always loved listening to them. There were times in which she wished they were her mentors instead of Tenzin.

"Korra, so wonderful to see you again." Celestia greeted her in her kind and loving voice. The young Avatar, ponies and dragon all bowed down before her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, your highnesses."

"Is there anything you need, my dear?" Luna asked kindly. She had grown very found of the spunky young Avatar.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you both. You see, there is a festival in my home land, the Southern Water Tribe, and I was hoping that you're majesties would be so kind as to attend and spend time with my friends and family. If you're not already busy, that is."

"That sounds marvelous" said the sun princess.

"How kind of you to invite us." said the moon princess.

"Well, it's a special occasion for my family and I like to consider you all my family." said the avatar.

Celestia smiled at this, "And we consider you family as well. We would love to attend the festival. We'll keep the portal open once we all get there."

Korra smiled widely, "Thank you Celestia! AH! This is so exciting!" the Mane Six Spike and Korra all jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, sorry to cut this trip short girls but I really should go get ready." Korra said.

"No sweat, sugarcube we'll all have plenty of time to hang out at the festival." said Applejack. Rarity suddenly gasped, "Oh, and I should get home right away, I've got some winter coats to make for all of us. When do we leave?"

"In three days" Korra replied

"Perfect! It was wonderful to see you again, darling. Now I must be off! Inspiration waits for nopony!" the unicorn exclaimed as she ran out the doors.

Korra laughed, some things never change, "Oh, Rarity"

(~)

I'll meet you girls at the train station" Korra shouted to the ponies and Spike, who prepared to leave for Ponyville.

"Where young going?" Rainbow asked.

"I forgot to say something back there." Korra replied as she pointed her thumb towards the entrance of the palace.

"Okay. Don't stay long." said Twilight as she and the others walked on ahead. Once they were gone, Korra sighed in relief. She knew that the ponies could always tell when she was keeping something, but what she told them was the truth…just not the whole truth. With a sneaky grin, Korra walked ahead inside and it didn't take long for her to bump into somepony.

"Oh! My apologies, Avatar."

"That's okay, Flash Sentry."

"I see you and Twilight Sparkle share the same characteristics of bumping into me" the pegasus said jokingly.

"She bumps into you a lot, hu?" Korra asked with arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, not all the time but, ever since I was transferred to Canterlot, it's been known to happen on occasion."

Korra knew plenty about Flash Sentry, having heard nothing but good things from Twilight. She could easily tell that the alicorn princess had a bit of a crush on the royal guard. She only wished the two weren't so shy around each other. She knew if they took the time to get to know one another they would hit it off. Just then, an idea hit her.

"Hey, Flash. How would you like to come to this festival my tribe is having?"

The pony was quite surprised by her invitation, "Me? Really?"

"Of course."

"But surely the Avatar doesn't need a guard to keep an eye on things."

"You don't have to come as a guard, just as yourself. At the festival you are officially off duty."

Flash rubbed his neck bashfully, "Well, I don't know."

"I invited everyone, my bonded ponies, their families, even the princesses. That includes Twilight Sparkle." she said the last part in a slight singing voice, added with a sly smile.

Flash instantly blushed at the thought of him and princess Twilight actually spending time together. For a while now, the pegasus had been developing somewhat of a crush on the alicorn princess. There was something about her that really fascinated him. He could only learn so much about her from afar but he really did want to get to know her better. After all, a true gentleman always treats a lady with respect and he didn't want to overstep her boundaries incase she wasn't interested. Maybe this festival would serve as the perfect opportunity to get to know her better and see if they clicked or not. "Well….I suppose, and it would be rude to deny such a generous invitation from someone as legendary as the Avatar."

Korra clapped her hands together, "Great! I'll let Celestia and Luna know I invited you. See ya there!"

"See you, Avatar Korra."

"Just call me Korra!" she said before turning away.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got another invite to give."

(~)

Korra always loved visiting Ponyville. The ponies were always so welcoming and joyful. It was her favorite place to be. But after she and the ponies left the train station, she made her way to a certain place where very few ponies dared to venture into often…the Everfree Forest.

The Avatar stood before the entrance, even in the daytime the place gave out a mysterious vibe. Even though she knew there really wasn't much to fear. The forest was always fun for her, a great way to have new thrills and explore. She took something from her pocket and placed it near the entrance. She placed a rock over it, in hopes her friend would find it. Once the deed was done, she turned away to find Twilight and have her open the portal to send her home.

Once the Avatar was gone, a cloaked figure hid behind a tree and magically removed the rock that was over the letter. The mare smiled.

(~)

For the next three days, the Mane Six prepared for their trip. Rarity designed each of them the very own parkas and placed one human parka into a box, It was a gift for Korra. Twilight got in touch with her brother and sister-in-law and told them about the festival. Of course they agreed to come. Applejack asked her family to come as well and Apple Bloom tolled Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who were equally excited.

Finally, the day to leave arrived. Korra and Team Avatar were waiting for their friends at Air Temple island courtyard. "Everybody ready to go" Korra asked. Her friends all replied:

"Yep." Mako replied.

"All set!" said Bolin, giving a thumbs up.

"Ready." Asami said.

Korra then walked over to the heiress and smiled, "Hey Asami. I just wanted to say…..good luck with your business deal."

Asami smiled, "Thanks Korra"

Even though the two girls had become acquainted and genuinely enjoyed each other's company, Korra was not a hundred percent sure if she and Asami were as close friends as she hoped they could be. She really wanted to have a real friendship with the heiress, but she couldn't help but feel that something was keeping them from doing so.

Just then, a colorful portal opened and the ponies, all wearing parkas of different colors, arrived with bags, which Spike was carrying…and struggling with. Mako happily greeted them, "Guys, you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it." Rainbow said.

"I thought the princesses were coming?" asked the firebender.

"They are, we're going to meet them there." Twilight explained.

"But we wanted to be the first to go with you guys." Fluttershy added.

"Besides, who could pass up the opportunity to ride with our best friends on a ship?" said Rarity. "It was so kind for you to invite us all to the festival"

"Of course. It wouldn't be a party without you guys." Korra said. Her eyes sparkled when she took a good look at what Rarity was wearing, "I love that parka, Rarity!"

"Well you should, darling. After all, you were the one who inspired this line."

The unicorn modeled her creation; a navy blue parka with light violet fur lining and a diamond broach and matching boots similar to Korra's on each hoof. She also wore a up the neck full body jumpsuit underneath the parka. All the ponies were wearing similar ones but with their respected colors.

"And of course, I designed the four of you some fabulous new winter coats. First for the two bending brothers"

Rarity levitated two winter coats almost similar to their usual cloths to the two brothers.

Bolin happily accepted his new coat, "Wow! Awesome."

"Thanks Rarity." Mako said to the unicorn, smiling kindly.

"And for Asami." Rarity gave the heiress a lovely winter dress coat, "I thought you would look marvelous in a pinkish ensemble." the unicorn said proudly.

Asami marveled at the beauty of the gift, "Cute, I love it. Thanks."

Rarity then turned to the Avatar, "And Korra, I saved yours for last."

"Aww, Rare. You really didn't have to-" once Korra saw what Rarity was levitating, her jaw dropped. "-design me the most gorgeous parka I have ever seen in life!"

The parka was deep blue with a light blue gem clip on the center shaped like an a octagon, fur lining with a hood, long sleeves also with fur lining, at the em there are lovely patterns that match the patterns in her arm band, the same patterns are on the arms of the sleeves. It also had two strings of small pearls hanging from the center piece gem and small pears around the em waits of the parka. Korra was speechless, she took the parka and smiled.

"It's amazing! You're amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Nothing but the best for my favorite Avatar. Oh and it comes with a brand new top! And matching gloves!"

Rarity showed Korra her new top, it was deep aqua blue, sleeveless with an asymmetrically necked top with white lining and two long dark gloves that show her fingers.

Korra was speechless, only Rarity would know her style, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Only all the time" Rarity said while rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"And with good reason! It's perfect!"

"It's beautiful." her boyfriend complimented, "Simple but yet stylish."

"Now that definitely says "Korra" said Asami.

"Give me one sec.", Korra quickly ran inside to try on her new shirt and gloves. In a few moments, she walks out shiny off her new outfit. Mako was quite taken by his girls' new look, "Wow, looking good." he said flirtatiously.

Bolin gave her a thumbs up, "Nice."

Asami clapped her hands happily, "It's perfect."

Fluttershy hugged the avatar from behind, "Oh, Korra this is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, fun." Spike said as he struggled with the bags. As they headed towards the ship that would take them to the south, the ponies all started to tap their hooves in rhythm and sing,

(Song of a parody of the Cafeteria song from Equestria girls)

**Twilight,**

_Hey, hey everybody_

**Ponies,**

_We're here to shout _

_That the magic of friendship is what it's all about_

_Everyday's an adventure when we spend it with you_

_So let's get on board cause we can't wait to see what's new!_

**Ponies and Team Avatar, **

_So get up!_

_Get down! _

_Let's all sing it loud! _

_Cause when we work together, everyday's a new thrill_

_So get up! _

_Get down! _

_Cause it's gonna make a sound! _

_Now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

They all got on the ship, and continued to sing as the ships started to sail toward the south.

**Pinkie, **

_Hey, hey hands up now! _

_We're sending a message to the crowd_

She goes to Bolin and moved his arms up and down,

**Pinkie,**

_Hands wave up, then come down_

She spins around the deck.

_Party together all around_

**Asami,**

_Generous, Honesty_

**Korra,**

_Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty._

**Fluttershy,**

_A friendship that will never die_

**Rainbow,**

_That truth we can't deny_

**Ponies and Team Avatar, **

_So get up _

_Get down _

_Let's all sing it loud _

_Cause when we work together _

_Everyday's a new thrill_

_So get up! _

_Get down! _

_Cause it's gonna make a sound. _

_Now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

**Twilight, **

_A Glacier Festival, waiting just for us_

**Korra,**

_We're gonna celebrate from morning to dusk. _

_Just the thought of it fills up my heart with so much glee_

Mako takes Korra's hands and looks lovingly into her eyes.

**Mako,**

S_o long as I'm with you the cold will never bother me!_

**Ponies and Team Avatar,**

_Get up! _

_Make a sound! _

_HEY! _

_Stomp your hooves, turn around. _

_Team Avatar, Equestria girls _

_Spread the love around._

_Get up! _

_Get down! _

_Let's all sing it loud _

_Cause when we work together, everyday's a new thrill_

_So get up! _

_Get down! _

_Cause it's gonna make a sound. _

_Now that we're together we are setting sail for new thrills!_

_YEAH!_

The humans and ponies, plus dragon all huddled together and laughed. A new adventure awaited them and they couldn't' wait to see what was in store. However as the ship sailed, something underneath the ocean swam underneath them.

With sinister glowing eyes.

(~)

Latter that night, Korra and Mako were talking while sitting beside Naga in the ship's lower deck. Twilight was sitting on Korra's lap as they both listened to Mako's latest "cop story". The firebender retold the story with much enthusiasm.

"So I walk up and say: "Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police were here."

Korra giggled, "Did you write that beforehand?"

"Yeah! I had a few others."

Twilight arched an eyebrow when she saw the usually serious firebender take out a list from his jacket, "You actually made a list of comebacks? Really?"

"I think it's cute" said Korra.

"A.K., You think giving someone a bloody nose is cute." Twilight said.

"Hey! In all defense he was getting too close for comfort." Mako said defensively, "And I was just trying to help."

Twilight simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Korra playfully flicked the alicorn's ears as a sign to leave her boyfriend alone.

"Show us what you got so far" she encouraged.

Mako began reading from the paper, "Okay, let's see, uh…"Looks like you guys should put more 'try' in triad", huh?"

Twilight crinkled her nose, "Eh…next!"

"Or, how about this one: "When you get to jail, tell em Mako sent ya."

"Ooh, I like that one." Korra said, slight flirtatiously.

"Okay, I'll use that next time." he placed the list back into his jacket.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "It's not bad."

Mako arched an eyebrow, "What does it take to impress this kid?" he asked while gesturing to Twilight with his thumb.

"What? I said; not bad." Korra and Mako laughed as they both playfully messed up Twilight's mane, "Hey, quit it! Ha, ha, ha!"

Korra turned to Mako, "You know, should show read them to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm sure they can come up with some good ones too."

"You did invite them to the festival too, right?" he asked hopefully. In time he grew very fond of the spirited little fillies.

"Yeah, I invited them, the apple family, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor and Flash Sentry"

At the sound of that name, Twilight's eyes popped open and she jumped from Korra's lap, "HU!? Y-You, you, YOU INVITED WHO NOW?!"

Mako arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "Flash Sentry? Isn't he that human guy Twilight met in that mirror world?"

Korra smirked, "Yeah, but in the pony world he's a royal guard, and a dashing pegasus"

The alicorn was blushing from embarrassment, "KORRA!"

"What?"

"Stop. Talking."

Mako then smiled mischievously as he put two and two together, "Oh, I get it. Our little Twily-Wiley's has got a crush!" he said while batting his eyes teasingly at the alicorn princess.

"I DO NOT! And I told you never to call me that!"

"Twilight and Flash, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n…" Mako stopped singing once Twilight used her magic to cover up his mouth with his own scarf. "Oh, real mature, Twi." he said sarcastically, his voice muffled underneath the scarf.

Korra tried to explain the situation to her friend, "Twilight, I-"

"Korra, why would you invite him? Without telling me?!"

"Twilight relax, first for all; it's not like I arranged it to be a date or anything, and second I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you guys to socialize with one another."

"Haven't you ever talked to him before? Besides in that other world?" Mako asked after he removed the scarf from his mouth.

"Of course I have." Twilight said, "Ever since he got transferred to Canterlot, I see him all the time at the castle."

"And have you ever had a conversation with him?" Mako asked.

"Yes!" Both Korra and Mako both arch their eyebrows at the alicorn. "Kind of….a few….Okay nothing too major but we've gotten to know each other a bit. And sure, it was while he was on guard duty. And he usually calls me "your highness", or "princess". But it's still considered talking."

"Yeah as a guard and a princess, not as yourselves." Korra pointed out.

Mako looked at Twilight with sympathy, "Twilight, you really like this guy don't you?"

Twilight was blushing like mad, "W-What? No, of course I-….absolutely do!" she said the last part as she kneeled to the floor and covered her eyes in embarrassment, "But every time I get near him I get all nervous and tongue tied. And I'm not even sure if he likes me, I mean I know his human self from the mirror world kind of liked me but, I'm not sure about him as a pony. Just thinking about it makes me want to faint, or throw up. Or both!"

Mako smiled, "Girlfriend, you've got it bad."

"Which is why this festival is the perfect excuse for you guys to ditch the formalities." Korra explained, "You won't have to treat each other like a boss and employe, just two ponies having fun and getting to know each other."

"But, what if he doesn't like me _that way_ and I make a complete fool of myself?" Twilight asked.

"You never know if you don't try. Just go for it." Mako encouraged.

Twilight looked at him surprised, "Wow, Korra's really had an impact on you hasn't she?" Mako and Korra chuckled as they held each other's hands. Twilight looked at their happy faces and deep down she knew she did want something like that to happen to her and Flash. Maybe they were right and this was a good chance for them to get to know each other a lot better. The princess smiled confidently, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Korra spread her arms wide, welcoming the alicorn into a warm hug, "That's my girl." she said proudly.

"But if anything happens I'm blaming you guys." the pony said threateningly.

Mako waved his arms in defeat, "Hey, why me?"

"Because you agreed with her on this."

The teen chuckled at Twilight's humor. Then Mako remembered, "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" both girls asked at once.

"Beifong says that if I keep up the good work she'll promote me to detective soon."

Twilight smiled proudly, "That's wonderful, Mako. Congratulations"

"Yeah, that sounds so fun." said Korra before her voice began to sound disappointed, "All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgot how me I beat Amon."

Twilight cleared her throat, "Ahem!"

"What?"

"Korra!"

The Avatar laughed as she ruffled Twilight's mane, "I'm teasing! You know I never could have stopped him without you." Twilight smiled and fixed her messed up mane. "But seriously, I just can't seem to catch a break with Tenzin. I feel like I'm in a rut sometimes."

Mako placed his hand over Korra's for reassurance, "Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be."

"You know he's got a point." Twilight agreed, "Thanks to Tenzin you really have been improving a lot. You've become such an amazing airbender, and you kill at the air scooter races. When you're not using the Avatar state of course."

"There ya see, even Twilight agrees." said Mako.

But, regardless of their words, which even she would admit they made some valid point, she still couldn't help but feel stuck. Her training had become so repetitive as of late that the idea of going back again made her feel pretty bitter. She softly placed Twilight to her side and started getting up. "Whatever. I'm gonna go take a walk." Korra said as she got up and left, leaving Twilight and Mako looking at her with concern.

"Korra!" Twilight called her name but the Avatar was already gone, leaving just the cop and the princess with Naga.

Mako slumped, "Why is it so much easier to bust Triads than it is to go through one conversation with my girlfriend lately?"

The out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie popped from inside his jacket, "Don't worry! Korra's just needs to blow off some steam. She'll be back to her upbeat self in no time." she got back in the jacket and Mako sees she wasn't there anymore.

"I'll never understand how she does that."

"Do what?" Pinkie asked as she popped from behind him. She then zipped away and disappeared, Mako arched an eyebrow and he and Twilight shared confused looks.

"She's right, you know." said Twilight, "We both know Korra's not the most patient person on the planet but she'll come around. She always does in the end."

Mako sighted, "I know."

"She's been feeling kind of…fussy lately." Twilight explained, "And I mean a bit fussier than usual."

"Maybe she's just stressed."

"Yeah. And I've been thinking the same way, too."

"She told you all of that?"

"She didn't entirely have to. We're bonded, remember? I may not be able to read her mind but I can see what she feels, and I perfectly understand."

"Right, that whole empathy thing."

"Exactly. Also, since me and the girls can always see exactly how she's feeling, we've become very familiar with her most frequent emotions and situations. And with close attention, and careful observation, we can often pinpoint the very reason for Korra's specific emotional states and the way she is most likely going to respond to them."

Mako blinked a few times before answering, "You just love to clarify stuff don't you?

Twilight smiled, "Just one of my many quirks. Don't worry, I think this vacation is exactly what we need." Then to Twilight's surprise, Mako started fixing her hair, "What are you doing?"

"What, you want to look nice for Flash don't you?"

Twilight glared at him, "Mako, stop it."

"Come on let me help."

"I mean it."

"Is that a speck of dandruff?"

Twilight growled and used her magic to move him across the room and he hit the wall. Sometimes her outburst surprise even her, "Okay, I'll back off" said Mako from the other side of the room.

"Sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been hurt worse."

(~)

Latter that night, Korra couldn't get herself to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, unable to get a decent sleep. Finally fessed up, she got up and headed to the docks in hopes some fresh air would help her relax. Once outside, the Avatar inhaled the sweet salty sea air, which was already working its magic on her. She was no longer feeling tense, but far more relaxed and calm. She gazed up at the stars above her head, admiring their beauty and wonder. Just for the heck of it, she spun around a bit on the docks, taking in the fresh air and relaxing her soul.

She opened her mouth to harmonize softly, her beautiful voice echoed against the waves of the ocean, her haunting melody soothing her all the more. But, unbeknownst to her, something was creeping up from underneath the boat. Its glowing yellow eyes piercing wickedly at the floating contraption. The creature was just about ready to attack when it heard Korra's singing. Her voice was like that of a siren, enchanting the creature and placing it under a trance. All wicked thoughts it carried began to fade, slowly becoming more and more entranced by the beautiful singing, its body even began to slowly turn from dark purple to a soft light blue. Once the creature knew what was happening, it let out a shriek.

Korra stopped her harmonizing once she heard the sound. Quickly, she rushed to the railing, leaning just a bit to get a glimpse of what it was she had heard. She suspected maybe a wale, but that sounded nothing like one. She could barely see anything because of the darkness, but she did manage to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be glowing yellow eyes.

Her first instincts was to call on the others, but the moment she moved, the creature swam away, almost as if it were afraid of her. With a soft shriek it swam away in terror, almost as if it was afraid of her. Korra looked on in confusion. Maybe it was just some harmless water creature that she couldn't make out due to the darkness of night.

(~)

The very next morning….

"We're here! We're here! We're here! We're here! We're here!" Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly on Korra's bed, shaking it and forcing the sleepy Avatar awake. Korra groaned in frustration.

"Pinkie Pie!"

The pony leaped from the bed and then began jumping onto the rest of the ponies on their backs, giving them all an incredibly rude awakening.

"We're at the south pole! We're at the south pole!" she ran to the door of their room and ran out with speedy legs to wake up the others, "Mako! Bolin! Asami! Wake up! We're here!"

Korra and the Ponies all groaned in annoyance, "One of these days we have got to find an outlet for all that energy." said Rarity as she tried to brush her messed up mane.

(~)

"Mako! Wake up! It's morning! We're here!"

Pinkie Pie jumped on Mako's bed so many times, that he literally was shaken awake and right off the bed. He landed face first into the floor, entangled with his blanket. Pinkie Pie landed beside him.

"Good you're up!" the pony spontaneously kissed his cheek before galloping away and shouting, "ASAMI! TENZIN! Wake up!"

Mako groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "She's your friend, and you love her. She's your friend and you love her, just keep telling yourself that."

(~)

Once they were all fully dressed, Korra and the Mane Six all rushed to the outside of the boat and their eyes shimmered with glee. There in the horizon was the Southern Water Tribe, just as stunning as ever. The snow all around sparkled in the sunlight and a large carnival could be seen in the distance. Bright colored tends surrounded the place and up ahead they spotted a large wheel, a ferris wheel. Twilight's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the place, "Wow. They really go all out for the festival"

"Wait till you see it up close." Korra said excitedly.

"This place looks fabulous!" said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie could barely contain herself, "Oh, I am so nervexcited!"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "You do realize that's not a real word, right?"

"It's Pinkie Pie." Korra reminded him.

"Right, silly question."

Korra's smile faded and she looked at her boyfriend with sincere regret, "Hey, Mako. Um, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night, and-" but before she could continue, Mako wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, making her blush as he smiled at her lovingly.

"It's okay. Avatar stuff gets to you, I understand. Don't worry about it."

The two teens smiled as they snuggled close. Twilight smiled at them and Spike nudged at her with his elbow, "That could be you and Flash Sentry, someday" he said slyly. Twilight pouted in annoyance and used her magic to cover Spike's head with the hood of his winter coat.

(~)

They finally arrived at the docks and the friends all walked down the platform. The airbending children quickly spotted their grandmother, Katara and another woman with grey hair and blue eyes with a resemblance to the elderly waterbender. The children rushed to greet them.

"Gran Gran!"

The children all gathered around Katara and hugged her waist. She was so happy to see them. "Oh…you've all gotten so big."

Jinora turned to the other slightly younger woman and hugged her tightly around her waist, "We missed you, Aunt Kya."

Kya was Tenzin and Bumi's sister, the middle child of Avatar Aang and his only daughter. Kya was around a similar age as her brothers, she had silvery-grey hair styled into a half bun as the rest of her hair flowed down behind her. She had two long bangs framing both sides of her face. Her eyes were identical to her mother's and she wore a lovely cocker around her neck with an always lunar-shaped pendant and blue earrings. Despite her lode appearance, Kya still looked beautiful and athletic. Her very presence gave the impression of a strong and even feisty spirit.

"I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." speaking of which, Kya spotted her younger brother and walked towards him wearing a confident smile, "He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids", she playfully punched Tenzin's shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you!…anymore." he said the last part while rubbing his arm. Even after all these years, his big sister can still pack a punch. Both Applejack and Rarity were quite surprised to meet Kya.

"Wow, that's Tenzin's sister?" asked Applejack.

"She and Korra are going to get along _swimmingly_." said Rarity, "Get it, "swimmingly"? Because they're waterbenders?" she laughed at her little joke but Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, leave the jokes to Pinkie Pie" she said, earning a pout from the unicorn.

Korra happily greeted her parents, who were both so happy to have their baby girl home. Korra's father Tonraq was a very strong looking man with dark brown hair and beard and piercing blue eyes. His wife Senna was almost the spitting image of their daughter, right down to her warm smile and stunning blue eyes. She wore her hair down separated by two unusually styled braids. Once Korra and Tonraq released from their hug she reintroduced her boyfriend, "You remember Mako"

Mako offered the grown man his hand, "Sir."

But Tonraq crossed his arms and looked down at the boy with a stern looking face that could even make the most ferocious of polar bear dogs whimper in fear, "I hope you're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble in the city."

Mako quickly became a bit nervous, he could clearly see where Korra got her slight intimidating nature from. "Uh…No…uh…I…no."

"Knock it off, Dad" Korra said playfully.

Tonraq laughed as he shook Mako's hand, reverting back to his friendly demeanor. Pinkie Pie began jumping in front of them while speaking rapidly, "This is sooooooo great! Look at all the people, are you excited, because I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for when I first met you in Republic city and I was all-" she inhaled deeply, "And then there was the time I saw you and Mako kiss for the first time and I went all-" she inhaled deeply again, "And of course there was the time you lost you're bending but then got it back and I was all like-" she deeply inhaled once more, "But I mean, really who can top that?"

Korra grabbed the hopping Pinkie in mid air and held her in her arms, "And of course you remember Pinkie Pie."

Tonraq ruffled the pony's mane, "How can I forget?….Seriously, I'm still trying to find ways to forget and I can't."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Dad!"

"Just kidding." he said playfully.

Twilight approached and bowed before the older man, "It's very nice to see you again Tonraq, sir."

Tonraq bowed in return, "Like-wise, Princess Twilight, and please, just call me Tonraq. Here you are treated like family."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologies."

"Sorry."

Bolin marveled at all the people around them, "Wow! Look at these people that came out to greet us."

"Uh, no. They came to greet _them._" Korra pointed her thumb towards a large and stunningly beautiful ship that just arrived at the docks. It was white with the northern water tribe symbol on the sides. The edges of the ship were decorated to look like waves and it appeared to have somewhat of a lion-shaped head on the front. Flags of the water tribe waived on the flag poles. It was larger than most of the ships around it and stood out like a white rose in a garden full of pansies.

"Now that's riding in style." said Rarity, marveling at the ship's extravagant design.

Tonraq however, was not impressed, "The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray." he said the last part with obvious sarcasm.

His wife Senna tried to ease him, "Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough."

Rainbow Dash flew to Korra, "I'm guessing your dad has issues with the chief." she said.

"What makes you say that?" Pinkie asked.

A plank was lowered and a man walked down. He looked near Tonraq's age with long dark hair styled back with only two strains of hair on both sides near his ears styled with water tribe sties. He wore a long dark purple robe underneath a similar colored high-neck outfit. His expression was serious, calm and intelligent. His very presence was regal in every aspect. The ponies could only guess that this was the infamous Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. The Chief was followed by two teenagers who appeared to be identical twins, both wearing long and somewhat boring looking robes. They both had the same long hair, straight bands over their foreheads and emotionless expressions. One however, had what appeared to be some kind of eye makeup on the sides of her eyes. Bolin was immediately infatuated with the exotic looking pair.

"Woah! Who are the lovely ladies?" he said flirtatiously.

Applejack rolled her eyes at this, "Here we go."

Korra smiled mischievously at the earthbender, this was going to be fun, "That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children…Desna is a guy."

Bolin's eyes widened at this and Rainbow, Spike and Pinkie burst out laughing, "AH HA HA HA HA! "

"Oh, no, sure, I knew that. Uhhh…which one is Desna?"

Rarity scoffed at Bolin's interest in the new girl, "Darling, why would you even bother? She seems so…"

"Creepy?" Applejack asked.

"Disturbing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bland." Rarity answered, then her eyes widened as they saw the chief approach them, "Oh my! He's coming! Quick, everypony, back straight, look presentable. He is royalty."

The chief and his children approached the group of friends and the regal man bowed before Korra, "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

She bowed to him in return, "Good to see you too."

He then noticed the little ponies beside her. The chief was rather surprised to see such creatures. "And these must be the famous ponies." he said with a polite smile.

"You know about them?" Korra asked curiously.

"Yes, I have heard much about your adventures in Republic City and how you defeated Amon. Is it true they can only be heard by the ones who are truly open-hearted? Especially towards you?"

"Well, yeah pretty much."

The chief smiled warmly at the ponies and they all bowed in respect, "Hello Chief, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle" said the alicorn princess.

The chief bowed to her as well, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess."

The alicorn gleamed as did the other ponies at the fact that he could understand them! An obvious sign that he was a good man at heart. The chief's polite exterior shifted as he turned to face Tonraq, who mirrored his expression. The air around them suddenly shifted, becoming tense and uneasy for everyone.

"Tonraq." he said rather cooly.

Tonraq glared at him... "Brother."

The moment the word left his mouth, the ponies all gasped in shock at the revelation. Korra's father and the chief were brothers! Mako and Bolin looked at each other, seemingly surprised with the tone the two brothers were speaking to one another. Clearly the two had a very, "complicated" relationship.

"So much for our relaxing vacation." said Spike as he crossed his arm in disappointment.

Rarity was completely dumbfounded at what she was hearing, "Brother? Wait, he's your uncle?" she asked Korra while pointing a hoof at the chief. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, Rarity." Korra said casually.

"Your uncle is the chief? Of the Northern Water Tribe?!" Rarity sounded like this was the biggest news in the history of the world.

"Yeah." Korra replied again casually. To her surprise, the pony jumped up and held Korra's face with both her hooves and pressed her face close to Korra's, there noses practically touching.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Korra remained calm, "Probably because I had a hunch you would react like _this._ Besides, it's not that big a deal."

The unicorn jumped down back to the snowy ground, "Wha-oh! N-Not that big a deal?! You're related to royalty! So that would make you a-a-a prin-"

"Not exactly." Korra stated.

"But your father is a royal right? Maybe not chief but he's still considered a member of the royal family, right?"

"Well, yeah but that's not entirely how it works here." Korra explained.

"But-"

"Rarity, give it a rest!" said Rainbow Dash indifferently.

The unicorn eventually pouted in defeat, "Fine."

Suddenly, all of the humans near the docks gasped as a glowing orb suddenly appeared from the sky and lowered down in front of them. Once the light disappeared, there stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, also Big Mac and the Cutie Mark Crusaders; AppleBloom, Applejack's little sister, Sweetie Belle's Rarity's little sister, and Scootaloo, a pegasus pony who still couldn't fly but admired Rainbow Dash, who considered her like a sister.

"Glad ya'll could make it" Applejack quickly greeted her family.

The crusaders saw Mako and ran up to him, "Uncle Mako!" the little fillies all tackled him to the ground with a great hug.

The firebender hugged them in return, "Hey girls. I'm happy to see you too."

Korra walked up to Celestia and Luna while Twilight and Cadance did their signature "sunshine sunshine" dance and she hugged her brother.

"Celestia, Luna, I'm so glad you could make it." said the Avatar. She turned to the others and introduced the princesses, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor"

Both Tonraq and the chief bowed before them, "Welcome your highnesses" said Tonraq.

Celestia bowed to him as well, "Thank you, good to see you all again. Korra, this place is beautiful."

"I'm so happy you're all here."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Luna. Then another pony came from behind the princess and bowed before them.

"Good day, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled kindly at their new friend, "Flash, I already told you, just call me Korra."

"She's right," Celestia said, "you're off duty today, Flash Sentry. You don't have to be so formal among friends."

The pegasus guard blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hoof, "Forgive me, princess. Force of habit."

Mako walked up next to Korra and looked at the young stallion, "So you're Flash Sentry. It's nice to finally meet you" he said politely, happy to finally be meeting Twilight's _special_ friend.

Flash's ears perked up at the sight of the firebender, "You-You're Mako, right? Officer Mako?!" he asked excitedly, taking the firebender by surprise.

"Well, yeah. You've heard of me?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Mako was quite surprised by the pony's enthusiasm to meet him. He smiled widely as he explained what he knew about the male human, surprisingly wagging his tail like a happy puppy.

"Oh yes! She told me you're a police officer, which is pretty much the same as being a royal guard. She also mentioned how you help people the same way you're beloved Korra does as well. You also helped fight against that wicked villain Amon and his anti-bending revolution." he bowed in respect of the firebender, "It's an honor to meet such a hero."

Mako smiled in satisfaction as he leaned in and whispered to his girlfriend, "_I like him." _he then addressed back to the pony, "Well it's an honor to meet you too, Flash Sentry. I shoal really thank Twilight for mentioning such wonderful things about me to her friends." he said to his little fan before smiling cheekily, "And speaking of Twilight." both he and Korra moved apart to reveal the alicorn princess shyly behind them with her eyes closed. Once she opened them, she lowered her ears and blushed at the sight of her crush.

"Oh, Flash. I didn't see you there."

"Hey Prince-I mean! Twilight." Flash shyly said as he waved his hoof.

Korra and Mako both winked at each other. This was going to be interesting. Celestia smiled at the cute scene, even she knew about the ponies secret infatuation with one another. She suddenly felt her leg being nudged. She turned her head to face her younger sister.

"Sister. She's here."

Both alicorns spotted something among the crowd of humans. It was actually an invisible being, but the outline was very visible in their eyes. A man walked by and the figure was gone.

"I'll never understand why she likes doing that."

(~)

Latter, Korra, Tenzin, Chief Unalaq, Tonraq, the ponies and the princesses were all walking around the festival looking at the booths and all kinds of games. The people around gasped in wonder at the sight of the regal princesses. They had never seen anything so beautiful and majestic in their lives.

Fluttershy's eye sparkled as she looked all around, "This place is so beautiful." she said.

"Look at all the food!" said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to all the varieties of treats.

"Most impressive." Luna said.

"I'm so happy you like it, Princess." said Korra. As they continued to walk, Luna spotted a ring toss game booth and her eyes widened.

"Sister, look! I have not played that game in ages! Oh, forgive my outburst."

Celestia turned to the Avatar, "Korra, is it alright if we-"

"Not at all, you guys came here to have fun. So go have fun!"

Celestia smiled mischievously at her little sister, "Race you Luna!" she ran ahead with her sister right behind her.

"No fair!"

Unalaq watched as the two regal sisters ran off together, laughing like little kids, "Those are the princesses of Equestria." he said rather stoic-like.

Korra smiled at the princesses' enthusiasm, "Yes. Wonderful aren't they?"

"Honestly, unlike anything I have ever seen." said Unalaq, both slightly impressed and slightly monotoned.

"Everypony else seems to enjoying the festival." Korra said as she quickly spotted Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash already platting for prizes at one of the booths. Rainbow Dash had her competitive face on.

"Come on, baby!" the pegasus said with enthusiasm.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "They sure didn't take long."

Unalaq, on the other hand, was not smiling at their antics, "It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connection with the spirits. Even in the most hallowed times." he said seriously as they all continued to walk around the festival.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival." said Korra, "It's fun."

"This festival use to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth"

They all stopped and see Bolin, who had stuffed an entire arctic hen inside his mouth, "What? It's so good" he said with the hen still in his mouth with a smile.

"Boly please get that thing out of your mouth, it's most unseemly." said Rarity. Korra and Twilight rolled their eyes but smiled none the less at their friend's goofiness.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq said.

Unalaq turned to face his brother with serious eyes, "Tell that to the sailors who were being attacked by spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

This immediately caught Korra's attention, "Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" both she and Twilight shared a curious look. It was then Korra remembered that strange creature she heard last night. After a latter good night sleep she made herself believe it was only a dream. Maybe it wasn't.

"I thought all spirits lived in the spirit world." said Twilight. Just as Korra had learned about Magic in Equestria, Twilight had brushed up on some facts on Korra's world. Especially about spirits and the Avatar itself.

"Some spirits have a way to crossover into our world, little one." Unalaq explained before turning back to his brother, "I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." he stated in a very disappointed tone, which made Tonraq's bitterness towards his brother grow even more. Unalag turned once again to Korra, "Apparently you haven't been given all the information. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the water tribe" he said humbly.

"You can teach Korra about the spirits?" Twilight asked intrigued, her curiosity was only mirrored by Korra's.

"Indeed I can."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits." Korra said with a smile before glancing at Tenzin with a somewhat teasingly expression, "Airbending has getting pretty boring recently."

At hearing this, Twilight nudged Korra's arm, a habit that she had grown accustomed of doing whenever Korra did or said something that was unnecessary, or simply to tease her. This time, it was the first one.

"It hasn't been all that bad, ya know." she pointed out seriously.

"I know, but you gotta admit, learning about spirits is something I should focus on just as much."

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor." Tonraq said seriously, "He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said." said Unalaq with a very unamused tone before turning and walking away. Unbeknownst to him, the mysterious figure watched from behind a booth.

"What do ya'll think he meant by that? Tenzin's taught her plenty." said Applejack.

"Yes, but what he said about the spirits sounded quite serious" said Rarity.

Twilight and Korra both looked at each other, like always they didn't need to be mind readers to know that they were on the same page, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the princess.

The Avatar nodded, "Yep. We need to find out more about these angry spirits."

Tonraq placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "My little brother may know a lot but he doesn't know everything."

"Wait, if your uncle is the youngest brother then why is he chief instead of your father?" Fluttershy asked.

"He left the north pole and gave the throne to Unalaq." Korra explained.

Rarity's eyes bulged open…again, "AH! So HE was suppose to be chief?!"

"Here we go." said Twilight with a bored tone.

Rarity was getting extremely excited as she galloped in place, "So if he had stayed and became chief then, that would have made you a-a-a pri-"

Realizing the unicorn was not going to quit, Korra told her what she wanted to hear, "Yes, Rarity. If my father had become chief then that technically would have made me…. a princess" she said the last part very un-enthusiastically. The unicorn was slowly loosing consciousness.

"AH! A princess!-a-a princess-oh..."

Korra and Twilight shook their heads as they looked at Rarity passed out on the snow.

Korra said, "Unicorn down."

Twilight said, "Again."

(~)

Meanwhile, Asami, Bolin, Pabu and Spike stood in front of a large white ship. "I'm glad you came with me to this meeting." Asami said graciously.

"Hey, no sweat it Sami." said Spike, "So who are we supposed to be meeting again?"

"His name is Varrick. He is the richest man in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, you two are my assistants. Just stand there and don't say anything."

Bolin smiled in reassurance, "No problem, Pabu, Spike and I are natural assistants"

"You can count on us" said the dragon as he followed his friends up to the boat.

The friends walked inside, and a woman wearing glasses and a business uniform came by and took their coats. Bolin's eyes scanned the fancy interior of the ship, "Man, this is nice! I got to get into this whole business thing."

In the very center of the room, they see a man sitting cross-legged on a pillow with other people watching him intently while sitting around him. The man had tan skin and wavy styled dark brown hair, wearing extravagant blue clothing underneath a long purple cape with fur lining in his shoulders. He looked at if he were concentrating hard on something.

Spike arched an eyebrow at the scene, "Is this guy okay?"

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, just as confused about this as his friend was, "I don't now."

Asami shushed them both. She knew very well who the man was, he was Varrick. And while she did agree that his first impression wasn't what she expected, she was desperate for some help with Future Industries. Even though she would never admit it out loud.

Finally, Varrick opened his eyes and smiled widely, "Did ya see that? Levitation!"

Bolin and Spike both looked confused as they watched the man stand up, his cloak falling from his shoulders in the process, and took a bow while everybody else clapped for him, even Asami.

"Did I miss something?" Spike asked.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow" Bolin stated and Asami faced palms herself. There goes her business deal.

Everyone else in the room looked at Bolin, stunned. Varrick was shocked as well. He walked over to him, stopping right in front of the young earthbender, his hands on his hips as he gazed at Bolin very intimidatingly. "Are you saying, I wasn't levitating?" even Spike felt a bit frightened by the man's angry glare.

Bolin gulped nervously before answering nervously, "Uh….no?"

Varrick continued looking at him angrily while Spike 'zipped' next to Asami and hid behind her skirt, "Nice knowing ya, buddy" said the baby dragon.

Varrick finally turned to his 'followers', and said, "Well why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!"

" "_Now"_? Seriously?" Spike looked at the man like he was a big fat idiot.

Asami looked down at him and scowled, "Spike, please!"

Varrick then pointed to a man in a funny looking hat who sat cross legged next to where Varrick was sitting, "Swami you're fired!" The swami bowed to him and walked out. Varrick then placed his arm around Bolin, reverting back to his happy-go-lucky self, "I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me." he turned to Asami and pointed his index finger at her while wearing a somewhat serious look, "Miss Sato, he's with you?"

Asami nodded in yes. Varrick's eyes scanned downwards and noticed Spike beside Asami's legs. The dragon nervously waved.

"What's that?" asked Varrick, pointing at the creature and Asami introduced her friend.

"This is Spike. He's with me too."

"But what is he?"

Asami looked down at Spike, who shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. "Say something." she encouraged.

"What do you want me to say?"

Varrick slightly backed away in shock, "It can talk?!…Weird"

Spike scowled at the man and placed his hands on his hips, "Seriously? I'm the weirdest thing in the room?" he asked sarcastically.

Varrick smiled at this, "Feisty too. I like him!" the eccentric man lifted the dragon up and inspected him, he looked into his ears, tugged on his tail and placed his thumb and index finger into his mouth, opening it wide, "To think, a real life talking scaly thing!"

The dragon's jaws snapped once Varrick removed his fingers and Spike narrowed at the man, "Actually, I'm a dragon!"

Varrick held the dragon with his left arm and placed his right arm around Bolin, "Brought your tiger shark and your little scaly buddy to do business with ya, huh? Now that's moxie!"

Asami sighed in relief. She was so worried the guys had unintentionally ruined her chances of having Varrick as a business partner and saving her company, but apparently the stars were in her favor that day. Varrick took both boys to their seats, which were really pillows on the floor.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!"

"Thank you for meeting with me." said Asami as she walked up to Varrick and got down to business, "As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping."

The heiress was interrupted when Varrick waved a finger at her, "Sure! But first you gotta check out my new venture! Moving pictures! Zhu Li, do the thing!"

His assistant, who was in the process of serving Bolin his tea and gave a bowl of cookies for Spike, handed the tray to the earthbender and started the projector an the lights dimmed. Spike quickly took the bowl of cookies and began to chow down.

Varrick placed his hands on Asami's shoulder as he had her take a seat on a pillow, "You're gonna love this!" he shoved her a bit too hard that Asami tripped and fell to her right, only to have Bolin catch her. The two blinked at the awkward position they were now in; Asami was holding onto Bolin's shoulder with her right hand while he held her hips. The heiress was practically on his lap. This was very awkward for both of them, but Spike simply sat there watching the moment while chowing down cookies like he was at the movies. Asami quickly sat back up and fixed her hair, tints of red evident on both their cheeks, same was said for Bolin. Their eyes returned to the screen before them.

Right before their eyes, was a paper screen being hit by the light from the projector. On the screen, they saw a moving image of an ostrich horse. Spike had already seen stuff like this back home, it really didn't impress him all that much, but he still watched while eating the cookies. Varrick stood in front of his friends, "Mind-blowing, right?"

"Yeah." Bolin said impressed.

"Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!"

Zhu Li did as she was told and turned off the projector, the lights came back on after she did. Varrick continued to explain, "Imagine watching this!" he gestured to his left, "Ginger, come over here and do your poses."

Bolin gasped in a amazement as a gorgeous woman walked toward them. Her hair was short, curly and colored oddly crimson red, and ended at the nap of her neck, her lips were blood-red and her eyes were stunning blue. She dropped her shawl and stroked a number of dramatic and stylish poses, as lights flashed behind her. Bolin was completely taken by her beauty as he stared at her with wide eyes while drooling. Spike was indifferent to this, however Asami quickly covered the young dragon's eyes from looking at the woman's 'suggestive' dress.

"Spectacular!" Varrick said as he continued to speak, while blocking Bolin's view of Ginger, much to his annoyance, "And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams." the man leaped forward and sat between Bolin and Asami, Spike was slightly shaken by the impact that he dropped his bowl of cookies, much to his disappointment. Varrick wrapped his arm around Bolin's neck, "How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these "movers" as I call em" Varrick said enthusiastically to his new 'friends'.

"Movers? Why not just call em _movies_?" Spike said. Varrick stared sternly at Spike who lowered his ears and gulped, "Just a suggestion"

"Movies, hu?" Varrick tapped his chin in thought before shouting, "…I love it! Movies it is!"

Even Asami was beginning to notice the weirdness of this man, but as crazy as he was, she needed him, "Oookay. But I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-"

Varrick stopped her midway by holding his hand up to her face, "Stop! Look me in the eye" he pressed his head to Asami, who was initially unsure of what to do, but quickly adopted a determined look on her face. After a few seconds Varrick smiled and suddenly broke away and pointed his finger to the ceiling,

"We got a deal!"

His reaction caused Asami to fall back from her cushion, only to have Spike help her up. Varrick then helped Asami to her feet and shook her hand, "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." he turned back to his 'followers', "Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?!"

The people cheered as they followed him out. Bolin and Spike were both still very confused to what had just happened. "Uh, is that how business usually goes?" asked the earthbender. To his surprise, Asami hugged him and then ruffled his hair.

"You are a natural assistant."

"Hey, what about me?"

Asami lifted Spike up and kissed his cheek, "You're a great assistant to Spike"

The dragon blushed, "Aww, it was nothing. I told you you could count on us"

(~)

That night at the royal dinner, Korra sat with her parents, uncle and cousins at a large table while the two princesses sat in their own beautifully table reserved just for them, close to the large table where Korra and her family was. It was a beautifully decorated table Korra had reserved just for the princesses. Other tables were reserved for the ponies as well. The Avatar smiled as she watched her pony friends giggle and having fun together. She was a bit upset she wasn't sitting with them, but they understood she hardly got to spend time with her family, so this was a great chance. Though Korra knew she came from royal roots, she never really liked being treated like royalty. She never saw herself as a princess. She once believed princesses to be rather spoiled and arrogant prissy rich girls…until she met Twilight Sparkle. She and Celestia, Luna, even Cadance showed Korra what it really meant to be a princess, and the Avatar found a newfound respect for those who carried this title.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed the two royal sisters happily waving at the young Avatar from their table. Another thing Korra loved about them was that they were not afraid to act non-royal-like around ones they liked and cared for. Korra happily waved in return. She spotted her pony friends at the table on the other corner near theirs and waved to them as well. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance sat in a table set for two. The pony couple also waved at Korra and she, of course, waved back without hesitation. The Avatar then noticed her uncle looking at her rather oddly, questioning why she was waving so much. She blushed a bit in embarrassment and lowered her gaze and her hand. Even though she wasn't a princess, she was sitting with the royal family, her family, so she had to act a bit more proper than usual. It could be worse, she could be wearing an itchy royal robe.

A waiter walked by to the princesses table and bowed in respect, "More tea your highness?"

"Yes please. Thank you" said Celestia. The waiter poured the tea into their cups before bowing and walking away.

"It was kind of Unalaq to arrange us this gorgeous table. And so close to the royal family" said Luna.

Celestia nodded in agreement, "Well you should also thank Korra, she arranged half of this just for us as well."

Luna looked over at Korra as a concerned look came across her face, "Sister, do you truly think she could be…you know."

"She has shown promise as of yet" said her big sister.

"I agree but…could she be? I mean, can it be possible what _she_ said?"

"Anything is possible, sister. We'll just have to wait…then we will know for certain if she is indeed ready."

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle" Korra said to Unalaq.

"This is nothing. When this festival was founded the tribal elders would commune for spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

Korra smiled at how he described this, it sounded amazing. "Wow. I've never seen that."

"Well that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny"

"I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her" said Tonraq seriously.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn." Unalaq said to the young Avatar, being completely straightforward with her, "It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the south pole"

His words reached the table that was close to the royal family, where the Mane Six sat. Twilight immediately spit out her drink in shock, "What the hu!?"

Korra was very confused by what her uncle had just said. Was it really her father and Tenzin's idea to have her secluded in that compound of a prison all her life?

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here." Korra said as she looked at her father in confusion. She silently hoped this was a misunderstanding, she wouldn't expect her own father, who loved her to no end, actually have his own daughter locked away from the world without any interaction with others her own age. Tonraq never wanted it to come to this, but the way his daughter looked at him, what other choice did he have. Korra was eighteen now, she was old enough to understand.

"We all did what we thought was best for you." he finally said. But sadly, Korra did not react the way Tonarq had hoped.

This could not be true? Her own father and teacher were the ones who locked her up all this time? She would have understood if Aang was the one who had arranged it, given all he had been through in the past as The Avatar, but the people Korra was closest to? All those years being trapped within the compound walls, all those years of isolation, all those years of not having any real friends, and it was all to 'keep her safe?' 'For her own good?'. How was being a prisoner all her life for her own good? For once in her life, Korra was feeling a growing anger towards her father. How could he not have told her? She crossed her arms and angrily glared at Tonraq.

"Who I train should be my decision, Dad, not yours. Or Tenzin's."

Then a plate of cookies was levitated at them. Twilight smiled awkwardly, "Cookies?" Korra graciously took one and Twilight levitated them to Tonraq and Unalaq but they declined, "Ooooookay." Twilight took the plate back, she was so hoping that would help make things less awkward.

From across the room, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Katara all sat at a table, having overheard the conversation between Korra and her father and uncle. "Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor." Bumi said teasingly while nudging his brother's arm.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive." Kya said, equally teasing.

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin reply defensively while crossing his arms. His brother and sister laughed at him while Kya kept on poking him. Katara watched them while holding Rohan, wearing a serious look on her face. How she wished her children would learn to get along.

_"Don't lose hope."_

Said a soft voice. Katara felt someone breathing down her neck. But when she turned her head, there was no one there.

Celestia and Luna watched as the siblings bickered with one another, both looking on with expressions of concern…and even regret. "They remind me of how we once behaved." said the eldest sister in sympathy and pity for the siblings.

"Yes. Many moons ago." Luna said, equally sad.

Unalaq rose from his chair and grabbed everyone's attention as he spoke. His voice sounding wise and regal, "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival and to welcome our two esteemed guests, the Princesses of Equestria."

The people clapped for the princesses who nodded in response.

"This festival was founded to bring our tribes together, and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits." Unalaq's tone began to slowly change from wise and proper, to upset and disappointed, "But I am saddened to see what it has become. A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans."

As he said this, Varrick was looking at his reflection on a plate cleaning his teeth with his finger.

"I fear the time is fast approaching when the north can no longer stand ideally by while our southern brothers slip into total spiritual decade. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

The ponies and the princesses all shared concerned looks, what Unalaq was talking about sounded very serious. Celestia stood up from her seat and spoke to the chief, "If I may, Chief Unalaq. I understand your concern about this matter. If by any chance that you, your people or Avatar Korra need any assistance, I will not hesitate to help."

Unalaq bowed to her in respect, "Thank you for your concern and generosity, your highness. But I am certain we will find a way to sooth these angry spirits and bring balance once again. Thank you none the less."

Celestia smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Celestia" Korra said graciously. Celestia winked at the avatar before sitting back down alongside her sister.

Varrick then stood before the crowd, happy and charismatic as usual, "Chief Unalaq and Princess Celestia everybody! Always great to have them in town, now let's have some fun with Wacky Wu's dancing otter penguins!"

A man dressed in purple danced onto the stage and bended a stream of water onto the platform. Three otter penguins slide along the water, before sliding back, stopping in front of Wushu and all four of them took a bow.

Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves enthusiastically.

(~)

The lights of the festival glowed in the night like fireflies. All around there were booths and stands filled with all sorts of yummy sugary treats, fun games for the whole family, and hundreds of stuffed animals for prizes. People all around enjoyed the annual festivities. Among them, were Korra, Mako and Bolin. However, Bolin was kind of the odd man out. He was eating a kabob while the young couple were standing only two feet away from him, feeding each other cotton candy in the most lovey-dovey manner. Even though he supported their relationship now, Bolin still felt a bit awkward being around them whenever they were paying more attention to each other rather than him.

"Yeah, this is nice. Us pals, hanging out together. The three of us." Bolin said with obvious sarcasm in his voice, while glaring at the two lovebirds in annoyance.

"Hu? Sorry bro, did you say something?" Mako asked.

Bolin lowered his brows in annoyance and turned his head back to his kabob, "Never mind."

The couple shrugged their shoulders and continued feeing each other cotton candy. Bolin then spotted the royal twins, Desna and Eska, who were both standing alone, surveying the people walking past them. Bolin cleared his throat and gave Mako his kabob.

"Wish me luck. Making my move! Whee!" he went off like an excited little child, his arms spread wide, while Korra and Mako looked on at him with worried expressions.

Mako was very skeptical as to why Bolin would ever want to be interested in someone like Eska. He had only just known about Korra's cousins, and he never had a conversation with them, not even a simple 'hello' but he could already tell that this girl could not suite well with his optimistic and carefree younger brother.

"Good luck." was all Mako could say.

"Those two always creeped me out." said Korra as she looked on at her cousins in disgust, "They smell like a grandma's attic."

Bolin confidently walked up to the twins and smiled. Preferably to Eska. "Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra's! You're, uh, Eska, right?" he asked hopefully, so not wanting to make the same mistake as before with mixing the twins' genders, "Wow, I'm just, I am loving these robes."

The two twins turned to look at the commoner talking to them, and Eska hissed in his direction. Bolin was somewhat taken back and cleared his throat before talking again, "So, you are from the north right? Cool, that's, like you know, my favorite direction." Bolin mentally splayed himself, he was acting like a complete goof. Normally he wouldn't have this kind of problem with a girl, but this one was really hard to read. None the less, he was determined to win her over. His brother had someone to love, it was high time Bolin found someone too.

The twins arched their eyebrows and Desna spoke to his sister in a monotone/dignified voice, "I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin." he said.

Bolin had no idea what he just said as Eska spoke with her brother, "Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." to Bolin's surprise, Eska looked at him…and smiled, "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

Bolin wasn't entirely clear as to what she meant, "You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave…?"

"Yes." Eska quickly grabbed Bolin by the collar, "Win me prizes."

(~)

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash Sentry were walking around the carnival, taking the scenery of the place. Twilight nervously bit her bottom lip, she had never spent time alone with Flash before, she had no idea what she was suppose to do. If only there was a guidebook or something about boys and talking to them. Many times she wondered exactly how Korra could be so bold when it came to guys. How she wished she were here to help her. Unbeknownst to her, Flash was having the same difficulty. He had never hung out socially with a princess before. He was so nervous and scared of sounding stupid.

Finally, they both decided to stop being afraid and just go for it. But they both pick a similar moment to speak, "So how do you like-. Sorry, you go first. No you. Sorry."

They both turned away blushing. Twilight took in a deep breath and spoke first, "So, how do you like the festival so far?"

"It's amazing." said Flash, "Then again it is my first time in the human world. It's so different and beautiful."

"Yeah. It really is."

"And I can't believe so many people live out here too. I can't even imagine living in a place that's so cold all of the time."

"It's not so bad. And besides, you get use to it." Twilight really deserved a pat on the back. She was actually having a conversation with Flash. And she was calm.

As they continued to walk, a man passing by accidentally let his half done cotton candy drop to the ground, Twilight was already engaged in her conversation with Flash that she didn't see the sugar treat, now mixed with the snow, right in her path. The alicorn felt her hoof slip and she began to lose her balance.

"Wow! WOAH!", before she knew it, Twilight slide across the snowy ground, passing all kind of people, young and old, before finally passing by Korra and Mako and slammed into a booth. The alicorn's eyes rolled in her head as she groaned, now laying on her back.

"Twilight!", the young couple quickly rushed to her side. Flash ran to her as well with a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked the alicorn in concern.

Twilight's eyes stopped rolling but she didn't even bother to get up as she narrowed her eyes at the firebender, "Do I look okay?" she sighed sadly, "Flash must think I'm a total idiot right now"

"It wasn't that bad." Korra assured her.

"Yeah it was." the alicorn said sadly.

"Okay, maybe a little, but I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice"

"Twilight! Are you okay? that was some hit." Flash Sentry asked once he reached the princess, still wearing a worry look.

Korra face palmed herself, "But I have been wrong before" she said.

Twilight finally managed to get herself back on her hooves and shook the snow off of herself, "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Nothing broken or bruised?"

"Nah. It wasn't nearly as painful as when I was bloodbended against the wall."

"Yeah, that was brutal" Mako said. Korra angrily nudged his arm, the firebender cried out in pain and rubbed his arm, "OW! What? We were there."

Flash looked at the princess, blinking in surprise, "Wow. That's incredible."

Twilight was not expecting him to say that, "What?"

"That hit you just took, to me looked way painful but you come out without a scratch. I mean, I always knew you were strong based on the stories I've heard but, wow, I never realized you were this tough."

Twilight's eyes were wide in surprise, he actually thought that _she_ was tough! Her, the smart bookworm. She felt her cheeks burn, "You don't think I looked ridiculous?"

"Why would I think that? That slip could have happened to anypony. I can't tell you how many times I've slipped and fell. Almost broke a hoof one time."

"For real?"

"Yeah, and that was just while I was walking down the hallway."

The two ponies laughed while Korra and Mako smiles happily. "Hey, you wanna go try out some more games?" Twilight asked, "That is, if we don't both slip and hit an iceberg first."

"Absolutely. Let's try that ring toss game."

"Sure."

As they ran off together Korra and Mako gave each other a victory fist pump. The ice was broken.

(~)

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was zipping here and there playing games and winning prizes like there was no tomorrow, surprising every human she came in contact with.

"I win! I win! I win! Fun! Fun! Fun!", she won stuffed animals, ate sweets. While Cadance and Shining Armor were sharing cotton candy she came in between them.

"You gonna eat that?"

She stuck out her tongue and ate the two whole clouds of cotton candy, leaving the prince and princess confused as the happy pink pony hopped away to play even more games.

(~)

Latter Korra and Mako were playing a water squirting game, where the goal was to squirt water from guns into a chibi Aang's mouth.

"Unalaq offered to train me." Korra explained as she shot the water from her water gun into the wooden chibi Aang, who's eyes and arrow lit up as she did. "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"Sounds good. What does Tenzin think?" Mako asked.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner, or one of his kids. I never finish training with him in charge!" as she said this, Korra became so irritated that she angrily waterbended a ton of water into the chibi Aang's mouth, winning the carnival game.

"We have a winner!" said the owner of the booth.

"I really think he might be onto something." Korra said while she held her prize, a sky bison plush. "Last night when I couldn't sleep I went to get some fresh air and I thought I saw something in the water. I couldn't make it out but it gave out some strange shrieking sound. When I tried to see what it was it disappeared, almost like it was scared or something."

"You think it was a dark spirit?"

"I don't know. But, if it was, then that means Unalaq really was right. The south is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me…" she waited for Mako to say something, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think I should do? I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Haven't you asked Twilight or the others? You normally asked for their opinion first."

Korra arched an eyebrow, noticing a hint of jealousy in his voice, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well they are the first ones you usually go to, especially since they can read you like a book."

"Hey, just because we have an empathic connection doesn't mean they agree with everything I say."

"Well, what do they think?"

"Twilight thinks I should, at the very least, _consider_ it if I'm to learn about the spirits. So do Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but they're also concerned about me leaving Tenzin. Fluttershy's freaked out about the idea of angry spirits and Rarity passed out once she discovered there was a huge possibility I could have been born a princess."

"What about Pinkie Pie?"

Instead of answering, Korra pointed with her finger at a booth where Pinkie was playing, and winning, another game with big smile on her face.

"She's another story. But I want to hear _your _opinion too. On the one hand, I think I should learn more about these spirits, but at the same time there's Tenzin and…I want to be 100% sure if I'll be making the right decision here."

Mako smiled at his girlfriend, "I think you should do what you think is right. I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Oh, thanks that's a big help." she said sarcastically. This wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to be supportive or tell you how I feel?"

"Depends, how do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know!"

All of this indecision was too much for Korra. Six months ago, were was a time where she would hardly question what it was she wanted to do, but her experiences really did have an impact on her. She now understood that being the Avatar really was more than just the elements, it also had a lot to do with spirits and being connected with them and everything. She wanted to learn about the spirits, and even though she was still mad at both her father and Tenzin for having kept a secret from her, she didn't know if leaving Tenzin was a wise move. After all he did, leaving him would seem a bit harsh, even if he was getting on her last nerve. Mako sometimes still made her blood boil, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. She really didn't know what to do, the more she wondered, the more angry she felt. She hated being indecisive, it was one of the reasons she hardly used to give any seconds thoughts when it came to decision making, but now she was thinking about the consequences of her decision, whatever it may be. It was like these thoughts were only adding more to the fuel of the fire she had been feeling recently.

Finally, Korra had had enough of this roller coaster, she angrily threw the stuffed Appa at her boyfriend's face and turned away from him.

"Just forget it." with that she stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Mako alone holding the stuffed Appa.

Just then, Twilight and Flash walked by the firebender, laughing and talking. "Oh, hey Mako." Twilight greeted, and then noticed he was missing someone, "Where's Korra?"

"She…needed some time alone." said the firebender, sadly looking at the stuffed bison he was holding.

"Trouble in paradise?" Flash asked.

"You could say that."

"Don't worry, they may argue but they can never stay mad at each other." Twilight said to Flash, "Korra will come around, she always does."

Mako smiled at her encouragement, "Thanks."

Twilight flaps her wings and flies up a few feet from the ground, "Come on Flash, let's go try out the ferris wheel."

Flash also flies up, "Race ya!" he zipped past her and flies ahead.

"No fair! You got a head start! Bye Mako!" she waved to her friend before joining up with Flash.

Mako smiled as they flew off, "Glad to see someone's having fun."

(~)

As Korra walked around the festival, already feeling bad about her outburst. She then spotted a familiar cloaked unicorn among the crowed, happily chatting with Celestia and Luna. Korra smiled at the scene, and walked towards the three.

"Hey."

"Hello, Korra." Celestia greeted happily.

"So, you ladies enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very much. We thank you for inviting us." Luna said graciously, and Korra bowed in respect. She then turned to the cloaked unicorn who was practically the same heigh as Celestia.

"I see you got my invitation."

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

Korra smiled and nodded her head, though by the look in her eyes, she still looked troubled. "Is something bothering, my dear?" the unicorn asked.

"No, no, it's nothing." she assured, but she knew very well that the alicorns could see right through her.

"Are you certain?" Luna asked with concern, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No, no. It's fine, really. Don't worry about it, I don't want to ruin your fun."

"If you ever wish to talk, please feel free." Celestia said.

"I will. Thank you."

(~)

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are playing that squirting game that Korra was playing earlier and also won a stuffed Appa. Sweetie Belle hugged him, "Awww, he's so cute!"

"This festival is awesome, I wish it was like this all of the time" said Scootaloo

Apple Bloom then gets an idea, "Hey! When we get back home, let's see if we can earn our cutie marks in hosting festivals!"

"YEAH!"

Their happy smiles then shifted to ones of confusion when they saw Eska drag a very unsure Bolin around by his collar.

"Boy is he desperate." said Scootaloo.

(~)

Latter, after a fun time at the festival, the princesses and the others prepared to leave. They were all gathered in a clearing from which they could see the entire festival.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Korra" said Princess Celestia.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable" said Luna.

"Best festival I've ever been to" Shining Armor agreed. Cadance turned to her sister-in-law, "You sure you don't mind staying, Twilight?"

"Not at all. We planned on having a sleepover anyways."

"Alright. Let me know when you get back" said her brother. The three of them hugged while Luna noticed Korra's upset expression, "Is something troubling you, child?"

Korra sighed before answering…somewhat quickly, "My uncle says he can teach me a lot about the spirits and how to bring balance back into the south pole but I'm not entirely sure if I should go with him or stay with Tenzin, even though it was really his and my father's idea to have me locked up at the south pole my whole life, which stinks because all my life I tried to tolerate living there because it was Aang's wish but now I see that wasn't the case and I can't believe they lied to me!" once she finished she crossed her arms in frustration. The tree princesses looked at each other with concern.

"Sometimes we must think about what we need instead of what we want." said the moon princess.

"Aren't 'want' and need kind of the same thing?"

Celestia gently shook her head, "No, my dear."

"But something is telling me I need to learn about the spirits and put a stop to it, but-"

"You don't want to hurt Tenzin do you?" Celestia added with concern.

Korra lowered her shoulders, "No. I'm so sick of everyone making decisions for me. That's how it's always been, and now that I want to make my own choice I don't know what to do because-gah! It's so frustrating!" Fluttershy placed her hoof on the Avatar's shoulder, who then bowed to the princesses, "Forgive me, your highness."

"There's no need to apologize." Celestia said kindly.

"I really don't know what to do. I'm at a crossroads here and…I'm scared of messing things up."

Celestia lifted up Korra's face with her hoof and spoke with much kindness. And began to sing;

**Celestia;**

_Your destiny's uncertain _

_And that's sometimes had to take _

_But it will become much clearer with every new choice you make_

**Luna;**

_Patience is never easy _

_I understand wanting more _

_I know how hard it is to wait, to spread your wings and soar_

As she sang the last part she flapped her wings and lifted up with the moon shining behind her.

**Cadance;**

_But you stand here for a reason _

_You're gifted and you are strong_

**Twilight;**

_The Elements lie within you 'cause, you belong!_

**Princesses, **

_Know that your time is coming soon _

_As the sun rises so does the moon _

_As love finds a place in every heart _

_We are faith that, you'll play your part_

**Luna,**

_We understand you wanting more _

_A chance to shine a chance to soar_

The four princesses flapped their wings and flew around above Korra.

**Cadance,**

_Soon will the come the day it turns around_

They flew around Korra lifting her up with their magic,

_Know that your time is coming soon _

_As the sun rises so does the moon _

_As love find a place in every heart _

_We have faith that, you'll play your part_

As Korra was lowered down Twilight lifted up her chin with her hoof,

**Twilight;**

_I have complete faith, you'll play your part_

The Alicorn and Avatar embraced in a warm hug. "But what exactly do I choose?" Korra asked once the hug ended. "I don't want to make a mistake."

"You need to make that choice out of your own free will. And if you do make a mistake, the important thing is to learn from it. From mistakes is how we grow, both mentally and spiritually." Celestia placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "But I do recommend this: before you make your decision, whichever it may be, be sure not to let your anger influence it. It will prevent you from thinking clearly. I understand it's hard, especially after what you had just discovered but promise me you will try."

Korra nodded in understanding, "I promise."

"Remember this as well…a friend is a need for everyone. And every one is a friend in need."

Korra smiled at her advice. She always felt safe around Celestia and knew she gave advice from the heart and always tried her best to understand her and her problems. Something Korra wasn't always so used to when it came to mentors.

Applejack then looked around, "Wait! Where's Apple Bloom?"

"And Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked

"And Scootaloo?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Right then, Mako shows up with the Crusaders by his side.

"Hey! Sorry we're late. The girls wanted to ride on the ferries wheel. Again"

"It was fun!" Apple Bloom said while jumping happily.

"Well now, it's time for you to go home with Big Mac. It's past your bedtime." said her big sister. Her brother agreed, "Yyyyyyyyep!"

Crusaders all lowered their ears in disappointment. "Now say good night" said Rarity. The crusaders all turned to Mako and said in union.

"Good night Uncle Mako!"

The firebender welcomes the fillies with open arms, "Good night my little ponies. We'll see each other again soon"

"Promise?" Scootaloo said.

Mako smiled and placed his hand over his heart, "Promise."

"Pinkie Pie promise?" said Sweetie Belle.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye". They all hug one more time then Mako gives each a kiss, "By girls. behave yourselves."

"We will" they all said.

Twilight and Flash said their goodbyes as well, which was something they didn't really want to do yet, "Bye Flash. I had a lot of fun" Twilight said shyly.

"Me too. Maybe we can meet up again some time."

Twilight gleamed, "Here or at home?"

Flash smiled, "Whichever."

Luna hugged Korra goodbye, "Farewell Korra."

"Bye, Luna."

Celestia opened the prophecy book as the portal emerged from its pages. The whole pony group entered the vortex, returning to their magical home. Once they were all gone, everybody smiled cheekily at Twilight.

"What?"

They all started to sing, _"Twilight and Flash sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Stop it!"

(~)

That night, the ponies, Korra, Naga and Spike were all sound asleep in their hut against Naga. All was silent as the girls splits peacefully. Suddenly, the polar bear dog woke up and ran outside, waking Korra up in the process.

"Uh, Naga what are you doing?" she asked, still half asleep. Her eyes snapped open once Naga started to howl loudly. The beast now had the Avatar's full attention a she ran outside.

"Naga hush."

As she ran out the ponies were all woken up by the sound of Naga's howling and ran after Korra, curious as to what was happening. Rarity, who was wearing a sleeping mask, woke up with a shake, "Hu? What? Morning already?" she heard yet another howl from Naga, and the unicorn quickly removed the mask and ran outside.

Spike, however, remained in his sleeping bag, trying to ignore the sounds by covering himself with his blanket, "Five more minutes."

The friends all ran towards Naga, who kept on howling. Korra reached her beloved animal companion and petted her head, in hopes of calming her down. "Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up" Naga licked Korra's face and continued to howl into the distance. Fluttershy flew upwards closer to the beast and tried to calm her down by stroking her head with her hoof,

"It's okay girl. Take it easy."

But Naga continued to howl into the night. Her sound eventually woke up both Bolin and Mako, who both stepped outside of their tent. Bolin stretched as he yawned, "Uh, What's going on?"

Then, Twilight spotted something in the distance. She tugged on Korra's pants and pointed forward. The Avatar squinted her eyes, trying to make out what she saw. It appeared to be a strange dark-colored entity in the distance. It didn't look like anything Korra or the Ponies had ever seen. It was almost black in color but emitted somewhat of a purplish glow from its body, and two golden orbs on its head, which were unmistakably its eyes.

"What…is…that?"

Then strange thing became more clear in vision range….as it began charged right at them!

Before they could react, the strange creature slammed right into Korra and she fell into the snow, the impact caused the ponies to be pushed away and slide on the snow. The creature grabbed Korra's arms and pinned her against a rock. The Avatar struggled to break free from its hold. Whatever this creature was, it was strong.

For a brief moment, Korra stopped struggling as she gazed into the glowing yellow orbs, which reminded her of the creature she saw the previous night. There was something strange about this entity, like the very image of it sent shivers down her spine, but at the same time, it was as if it was trying to tell her something. She knew it wanted to harm her, yet it was as if it didn't know for what reason.

The girl finally broke free after a magenta colored fire blast hit the creature from behind. Its head turned around to see Twilight glaring at it.

"Back off, whatever you are!"

Korra rushed away from the creature which continued to receive multiple fire blasts, clearing her head of whatever it was she had seen in that thing. The ponies and Korra realized that Mako and Bolin had joined in the fight, both bending their respected elements at the monster, drawing it away from Korra.

"Got it!" Bolin shouted as he hurled rocks towards the creature, but it managed to dodged his attacks by jumping out of the way. "Don't got it!"

The monster then rammed into the brothers, causing them to fly backwards and roll down the hill. The two laid on the snow, half-conscious. Rainbow Dash gasped in horror at seeing her friends lying helplessly in the snow. The cyan pony glared angrily at the beast.

"That's it!"

With incredible speed, Rainbow charged at the monster, shooting fire blasts from her hooves. The creature began attacking her with its tentacle-like arms, but Rainbow zipped left and right dodging its attempts, "What's the matter tough guy?" the creature then finally slapped Rainbow right in the gut and she landed in the snow.

"Rainbow!" Korra quickly got back up and firebended at the creature while Twilight kept shooting magic and fire at it.

Spike stepped out of the hut rubbing his sleepy eyes, "What in the name of Equestria is going on out-" his eyes widened when he saw his friends fighting a strange dark creature, "Oh…"

The girls tried to hold off the beats but it was far too fast for them to hit. "I don't suppose you have a spell to stop this thing?" Korra asked Twilight as she jumped away from the creature trying to grab her with it's tentacles-like arms.

"Don't you think if I had I would have done it already?" Twilight said as she kept avoiding the creature's attacks.

"Okay, now's not the time to get all sassy!" Korra exclaimed with her hands on her hips. The creature came at them again, but both girls jumped right out of the way.

Applejack jumped onto the creature's back and began riding it like a bull, "YEEHAW! Get along little doggy!" the creature managed to buck the pony off of its back, but she slid across the snow, wearing a fierce look of determination. Applejack stomped the ground with her hooves and a rock rose up, she jumped up and kicked it directly at the creature, knocking it down. Applejack did a backflip and landed beside her friends and tipped her hat.

"Beat that, partner!" Her eyes widened as she gasped in horror as the creature managed to get back up without even the tiniest scratch on it. Applejack lowered her ears fearfully, "I guess you can."

"Korra!"

Korra spun around at the sound of her father's voice. Tonraq came sliding on the ice and used his waterbending to rise the snow upwards and encase the spirit in ice. The spirit appeared to be contained for the moment, but several of it's tentacles then broke through the top of the ice, grabbing both Tonraq and Korra, Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash and threw them into one of the huts and the ground respectively. The others quickly rushed to their side. The creature's tentacles receded and the ice around it exploded, as the creature broke free.

Tenzin came running outside and stood before the creature. He had already specified it to be a spirit of some kind, this must have been the rapid spirits Unalaq was talking about before. As a spiritual mentor, this was his chance to live up to his title. He stood right before the spirit and spoke to the spirit, trying to converse with it.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit looked at Tenzin with scorn and batted the aribender away with its tentacles. The air nomad grunted as he sat up. How could speaking to the spirit not work, he wondered. Korra and the rest of the ponies all got back up to their feet and hooves, "There's just no stopping this thing!" said Rainbow. Korra had to agree, this thing was way too powerful to fight against. They needed something else…that's when it hit her.

"There is one way."

Fluttershy gasped, knowing what the Avatar had in mind, "Are you sure?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Korra placed her fists together while the all ponies surrounded her. Korra's eyes opened and glowed white as the ponies' Elements of Harmony appeared on their chests, their eyes also glowing. The spirit sensed this new energy, it was unlike anything it had encountered before. He turned and spotted the Avatar and her Ponies all with matching glowing eyes and shimmering gems around the ponies' necks. The spirit angrily ran towards them as Korra airbended herself and the ponies upwards in a sparkly whirlwind. The spirit charged at them but they all quickly dodged it, causing the spirit to land into the festival market behind the girls.

Korra, Twilight and Rainbow Dash shot fireblasts at the entity, the creature was no match for their powerful hits. The girls then channeled their power to create a rainbow beam from Korra's hands and shoot it directly at the spirit, knocking it down and into a pile of boxes. The creature laid on the ground unconscious, Korra and Ponies believed they had won…until the spirit bounced back up, now angrier than ever. The spirit stretched out its arm/tentacles and grabbed the girls all at once, breaking Korra and the ponies concentration as the elements stopped glowing, as did their eyes. It all of its strength it slammed them right into a pile of boxes, which broke from the impact. Korra tried to get herself back up amounts the pieces of broken wood.

"What just happened?"

Twilight groaned as she shook off a piece of wood from her back, "The Elements. They didn't work. But how?"

The spirits walked up to them, the girls watched in horror as the spirit was about to unleash it's final blow…suddenly, to their surprise, the spirit stopped. They were even more amazed when water began to rise up surround the entity and wrap around it. The spirit suddenly looked at if it were in a trance and the water around it glowed bright gold. They saw it was Unalaq waterbending at the spirit.

"Eh…what's going on?" Rarity asked in confusion/amazement. They all watched in awe as the Chief moved his hands in swift graceful movements and the spirits continued to glow bright yellow, the water also glowing and swirling around its body. The girls had never seen anything like this before. The spirit then walked away from the girls and eventually disappeared from view, vaporizing into yellow golden specks. The glowing water fell to the ground and the spirit was completely gone.

"Go in peace." said Unalaq as he placed his hands together. Twilight's eyes were wide in wonder at what she had just seen.

"Wow…"

Tenzin and Tonraq quickly rushed to them, "Korra!"

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked with deep concern.

Korra ignored them and looked at her uncle, still slightly stunned, "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

Pinkie Pie jumped, "Yeah! How did you make the water do that whole _'whooooooooooooo!_", she moved her hooves around for emphasis, "….can you do it again?!"

"As your father could tell you, I spend my life studying the spirits and learning their ways." Unalaq explained, "All of this knowledge is lost in the south. But I could teach you everything I know."

"What he did was really impressive." said Fluttershy, "And a good way to confront a dark spirit as far as I know."

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Heads down! This guy knows what he's talking about."

Tenzin however, was not on board with this, "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars."

Korra groaned in annoyance, once again Tenzin was making all the decisions for her. Even the ponies shared the same disappointment.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing." Unalaq said bluntly, "Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

Twilight stepped in between the air nomad and Chief as she tried to reason with them, "Um, if I may say something, shouldn't Korra-"

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq exclaimed to his brother, interrupting the alicorn princess, who lowered her ears in annoyance. Korra could take no more of this as she walked in between her father and uncle to end their bickering.

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone wanna ask me what I think?"

Rarity stood next to the Avatar in defense, "Honestly, just standing around deciding her future? That's all you gentlemen have been doing ever since we got here." Both Tonraq and Tenzin looked at the pony with guilt.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah, she should at least get the chance to voice out her opinions."

"Thank you girls, but I can take it from here." Korra gently told them.

Tenzin tried to reason with the Avatar, "Korra please listen."

"No, for once both of you listen to me! You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best but both of you were powerless against the spirit attack."

Both Tonraq and Tenzin looked downwards in shame. Korra was right, neither of them could fend of the angry spirit, not even Korra. Unalaq was the only one who did. After all that had happened, they knew Korra would not side with them at the moment.

Realizing her bubbling anger, Twilight flew up to her friend, "Korra, remember what Celestia said."

The Avatar clenched her fists briefly before taking in a slow deep breath. It was clear that Unalaq had a lot to teach about spirits, and aside from airbending, what better way to get in touch with her more spiritual side than by actually learning to work with the spirits. Besides, if the spirits were this angry who knows what more damage they could do to people. Nobody was hurt this time, but what about next time? If something wasn't done soon thing could get catastrophic. They weren't safe. She no longer had any doubts, her mind was made up.

"When that spirit had me pinned down, I saw something in its eyes. I didn't think of it much but it was almost as if it had no control over what it was doing. It's clear that there is something very wrong going on with the spirits and it's only going to get worse if we don't do something about it or else more people will get hurt…. I think I should go with Unalaq."

All eyes widened in shock at this news. Her voice didn't exactly sound sweet but not completely harsh either. It was serious and decisive. The air nomad was evidently surprised by this decision…and deeply hurt as well.

Seeing the hurt in his eyes made Korra's heart sink, she turned her gaze away for a moment before adding, "At least for now." Though it didn't exactly soften the blow.

Tonraq tried to get through to his daughter, "Korra-"

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn."

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together." said Tenzin, hoping she would reconsider.

"You really have." Fluttershy added.

Pinkie Pie clenched her head with her hooves and cried out dramatically, "GAH! All of this indecisions is making my head hurt!"

Korra's fists were half clenched, "I'm not angry, I'm-" before she spoke again, she took a moment to inhale and exhale. She looked at Tenzin with a serious face...

_"Be sure not to let your anger influence your decision. It will cloud your judgment. A friend is a need for everyone. And everyone is a friend in need."_

As the princess's words rang in her head, Korra realized what she meant. Tenzin wasn't just her mentor, he was her friend. He cared about her and Korra knew she cared about him too. But she couldn't keep living like this. It was high time she began making her own Avatar choices. She knew she had to learn about the spirits…but she couldn't abandon her friend. Korra's expression softened as she looked at her mentor and spoke in a not cold, but serious and calmer tone.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. But I truly believe this is where I need to be right now. My mind is made up." she didn't look at him, she felt bad about letting him down but was unsure on what else to say. The ponies shared her sadness.

Tenzin was visibly hurt by this, but he remained respectful, "…it has been a pleasure serving you. Avatar Korra." he bowed in respect and so did Korra.

With that he walked away, leaving Korra and the ponies looking on sadly as he left. Unalaq was about to place his hand on her shoulder, but Korra quickly ran away in tears. The Mane Six were close behind. Unbeknownst to all of them, the cloaked unicorn watched from afar.

(~)

Latter that night, Korra laid against Naga with a sad expression. Fluttershy removed a strand of hair from her face with her hoof. Twilight spoke first, "Korra, we know deep down you love Tenzin and you're only doing what you think is best. You saw those things, there is clearly something wrong with the south pole's spiritual side and you're the only one with the power to stop it. Unalaq can teach you what you need to learn to fix this."

Korra wiped away a tear that came out of her eye, "I know. I just don't think I said exactly what I should have said to Tenzin."

"He's not leaving until tomorrow morning."

Korra smiled at Twilight as Rainbow Dash hoof palmed herself, "Man, if things are intense now I can't imagine just how intense they'll get later on."

Korra and the girls were startled when they heard a sound coming from outside. The ponies quickly got into defensive stances but Korra gestured them to stay back. The Avatar stepped outside, the others close behind, and they spotted their cloaked friend, standing a few feet away from them. Korra was the only one who walked out while the others remained near the opening of the hut, watching.

"Sure, _now_ you show up?" Korra asked somewhat sarcastically, making the unicorn chuckle lightly.

"I knew my daughters would tell you what you needed to know. Besides, I enjoy our private conversations."

"So, can't you tell me what's going to happen? Am I doing the right thing?"

"Think of this as a test."

"A test for what?"

"You will find out."

"And if I fail?"

"That all depends on your choices."

"This isn't very informative."

"Answer me this, have you been feeling different lately?"

"Well…yeah. I've been having this feeling that something is going to happen, but I'm not sure what."

"While our instincts can be helpful in our lives, we must not always rely on our own understandings. Fate always has a plan for each and every one of us."

"Then, what's Fate's plan for me?" the unicorn rose her hoof, and Korra ceased her talking.

"Only time will tell." The mare leaned forward, her eyes gazing into Korra's, "From here on out, be wary of the voice you listen to. Do you understand, my child?"

Korra lowered her gaze, "Yes. I do."

The unicorn bowed her head before starting to turn around to make her leave, but not before turning her head, giving Korra a small glimpse of her eyes. With that, the cold arctic winds swirled around her and the mysterious unicorn disappeared from sight.

(~)

The next morning, Tenzin was loading his things onto Oogi, his wife and children already seated on the flying bison. "I think you forgot a couple of things." Tenzin turned around and saw his mother, along with his brother and sister. Tenzin already had a pretty good idea as to what she meant.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family." he said before grabbing a sack and turned away from his mother.

"This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi playfully punched Tenzin's arm before wrapping his around Tenzin's shoulder, "Come on! It'll be fun."

"I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about." Kya said.

Tenzin hesitantly gave up, "All right, hop on!" he walked over to his mother and welcomed her in a warm hug, "I love you, Mom." after they released Tenzin airbended himself onto Oogie's head, "We'll see you soon!"

Bumi had some difficulty getting on Oogie, so Tenzin created an air current under his brother to bring him up.

"Tenzin wait!"

The air nomad saw both Korra and Twilight rush towards him. Tenzin airbended himself down from Oogie's head to meet them. He wondered what it was that they wanted.

"Before you leave, Korra has something to tell you." Twilight said.

Tenzin looked at the Avatar curiously, "Korra?"

Korra looked down at Twilight, who nodded in reassurance, "Go ahead."

Korra took a deep breath before talking, "Look, Tenzin I-"

"No need to apologies, Korra." Tenzin interrupted by raising his hand, "Perhaps I was holding you back."

"No Tenzin, let me explain. I've had some time to think and…I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I really do appreciate all you have done for me, honest. That night, on the ship, I saw a dark spirit." this confession made Tenzin's eyes grow wide, "After seeing that, and the creature attack last night, I really think this is something I at least need to figure out. This isn't goodbye for good. Once I finish training with Unalaq, I hope you can take me back as your student. I have a feeling you still have much to teach me. If you're not too mad that is." she said the last part hopefully.

Tenzin smiled sincerely and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Though I'm still uncertain about your choice, perhaps I should give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope what I have taught you will help you on your new journey."

Korra smiled at him, "Thank you, Tenzin."

Tenzin smiled in return, "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Well don't. Twilight Sparkle was the one who knocked some sense into me."

Twilight blushed and Korra and Tenzin hugged goodbye, "Good luck, Avatar Korra. I hope we will meet again soon."

"Me too."

They released from the embrace and Tenzin and his family fly off on Oogie. Twilight's horn glowed and she and Korra were both magically teleported. As the bison flew up, Katara turned her head to the snowy hillside. There, she saw a four legged cloaked figure with a long horn. The creature galloped it's hooves into the air before galloping away.

Katara smiled as the creature left. She knew she was a friend.

(~)

Twilight zapped herself and Korra to Mako and Spike standing on a hilltop as they all watched Tenzin fly off. "You think I did the right thing?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing."

"I was actually referring to me clearing the air with Tenzin just now."

"Oh…then yeah. I _know_ you did. You're not mad anymore?"

"Not as much as I was before. I'm still pretty upset about what I discovered…but at least I got Tenzin to finally understand. Now if only I could get my father to do the same."

"I'm sure he'll come around." he said supportively. "I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it."

His words caused her to revisit the previous night with the mysterious mare in her mind. Her words rang in her ears; _"Keep your guard up. Be wary of the voice you listen to."_ Should she trust her heart, or would it lead her into trouble? She knew Mako meant well with what he said, he knew she only wanted to do the right thing, and she wanted to stop whatever it was that was harming the spirits and prevent them from harming her people. At the back of her mind she was still rather torn, but one thing comforted her was that she knew she would not face this alone. Maybe she would see where this choice would lead her. Korra reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined. The two teens smiled lovingly at each other.

Twilight flew up to them and smiled, "And just like before with Amon, we'll all be here for you."

"Unless, of course, everything ends up in disaster" said Spike. They all narrowed their eyes at him in annoyance, "Just saying."

Unalaq appeared and walked up to his niece, "I know this was a hard decision, Korra. But it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you."

"Alright. But there is one thing you need to know." Korra said.

"What is that?"

"The ponies and I do share a connection…and we share the Avatar Spirit."

Unalaq was very surprised by this, "Oh."

"My power is connected to the Elements of Harmony and it's only stronger when we are all together."

"In other words; We're a one package deal." said Twilight Sparkle, "You train Korra…you train us too."

The alicorn nuzzled Korra's face and Korra scratched her ears. Unalaq forced a smile. "Very well then. I would be more than happy to train will all of you."

(~)

**Keep in mind, the Elements of Harmony that the ponies have now carry a piece of the Avatar Spirit, so whenever Korra goes into the avatar state, the gems will glow and the ponies will connect with Korra's avatar state, but only if they are beside her, or if Korra really truly needs them (weather she knows it or not). The Elements and Avatar State are the same thing now, but because of Korra's lack of experience with spirits there was only so much the avatar sate and the elements could do against the dark spirit. These are the "new" elements, not the ones they had before. And as strong as the avatar state is without the ponies (seeing as she used it to win a race) it doesn't last for very long, so Korra needs the ponies.**

**Korra wants to train with the ponies because they share the same power now and since Korra will be learning about spirits she will most likely be using the avatar state often and they need to improve their united powers. After all, you never know when Equestria will need the Elements of Harmony again.**

**I hope that helps clear some things up for ya. God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	2. Southern Lights

**The Southern Lights**

_Korra and the Mane Six were laughing without end, Twilight now carrying their new journal in her satchel. The girls and Spike were leaving the old palace of the two royal sisters and walking out of the Everfree Forest. _

_"Man, Applejack, you were so scared!" Rainbow teased._

_"I wasn't scared, and we still haven't concluded who's the most daring pony, yet!" said Applejack._

_"Will you two, please give it a rest." Rarity said, earning a chuckle from Korra. _

_"I'm sorry you didn't find anything useful for your research on that chest, Twilight."_

_"That's okay, Korra. We may not have gotten any new information about it, but at least we've all learned a very important lesson. I really am glad you came along."_

_"Are you kidding? Searching old abandoned castles, learning more about magic, what could be better?"_

_"I hate to say the feeling isn't entirely mutual." said Fluttershy._

_Finally, the girls exited the forest, but then Korra stopped on her tracks. She turned around and felt a presence._

_"Korra? You okay?" Rainbow asked. _

_"Yeah. You girls go on ahead, I'll catch up." The ponies walked a few steps ahead, but nonetheless, they stayed close by. Korra walked a bit deeper into the forest, and heard the sound once more. "I know you're there." she said. The shadowing figure slightly emerged, all that was visible were her stunning pink eyes hiding underneath her hood. Now some would be suspicious about this creature, but Korra had a sure vibe she was not dangerous at all._

_"Could you please come out? I won't hurt you."_

_"I know you won't." the figure said in a feminine voice. It sounded somewhat young, but also kind of old, not 'grandma old, but old as in by listening to it, you could tell that the owner has had years and years of experience and wisdom to share._

_"Then come out. Please?"_

_"Polite. Interesting."_

_Korra slightly chuckled, "If it helps, let me introduce myself. I'm Korra."_

_Slowly, the figure emerged, revealing a dark blue unicorn with pink eyes and a warm and elegant complexion. She was just as tall as Princess Celestia. Korra smiled once her new friend came into the light._

_"Celestia and Luna have told me so much about you. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you." the Avatar said with glee._

_"The feeling is mutual, young Avatar."_

_"One thing I don't get; why didn't you show yourself before?"_

_"I've grown accustomed to working in the shadows. I've never been one who enjoyed the spotlight. That, and I wanted our first meeting to be in private."_

_"Really? How come?" Korra asked curiously._

_"Let's just say, you remind of someone. Someone I knew long ago."_

_"Someone? Don't you mean 'somepony'?"_

_"Yes. Of course."_

_"So, can I know your name?"_

_The unicorn smiled kindly before speaking in a warm voice…_

_"My name…is Leilani."_

…

_"lani…lani…lani…."_

Korra opened her eyes and sat up. She was dreaming about her first meeting with the mysterious Leilani. For the past six months she had gotten to know her mysterious new friend, though she would often come and go, leaving almost to zero trace that she was ever around. Which was kind of was understandable. Then, Korra gasped with a happy smile and she began waking up the rest of her friends.

"Girls! Spike! Get up! Come on, we've gotta hurry!" the excitable Avatar jumped up as the other ponies all yawned and stretched their legs, rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"Let's go, the sun's up, and so are we!"

Rarity groaned, her bed-mane covering half of her face, "I liked you better when you weren't a morning person."

(~)

The sky was clear blue and the snow beneath shimmered in the sunlight. On a nearby cliff, a dark spirit manifested and looked out over the festival, its yellow eyes following the white beast that ran across the snow at full speed. The spirit spotted the young woman riding it. The colorful four legged creatures rode with her while three more flew beside her.

Korra was currently riding on Naga, the ponies happily beside her, as they made their way into town. Today was Korra's first day as Unalaq's new student. She was so excited to learn about the spirits and her uncle's mysterious waterbending spell he used on them. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was only awoken when Fluttershy gasped and pointed her hoof straight ahead.

Korra instinctively pulled on the reigns and Naga came to a pretty rough halt, slightly sliding on the snow to her side. Korra jumped off of Naga's saddle and she and Fluttershy rushed towards the small arctic mammal, an arctic fox, which was shaking in fear, with snow on top of its fur. Korra felt sympathy for the creature and gently brushed the snow off of it. The fox looked up at the Avatar with its beautiful big brown eyes. Korra smiled warmly at the creature and scratched behind its ear. The creature relaxed against her touch and licked Korra's hand before nuzzling against Fluttershy's legs.

"See? No harm done." Korra said, "Try and be more careful next time, okay little buddy?"

The fox let out a faint purr and ran off. Unbeknownst to Korra and the others, the dark spirit witnessed the whole thing before vanishing into thin air.

(~)

Unalaq was quite surprised to see his niece and her ponies so soon. He had just finished mounting his arctic camel in the stables of the city when Korra and the ponies excitedly ran up to him.

"You're early."

"Hard to believe. Normally Korra hates waking at this hour." said Applejack as she and the others jumped out of Naga's saddle.

"The morning is eviiiiiiiiilllllll!" Pinkie Pie quoted dramatically.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit technique." Korra said excitedly. While they talked, Fluttershy flew to one of the giant white camels and petted his head.

"Yeah, so Uncle U, when is Korra gonna be kicking some serious dark spirit butt?" Rainbow asked as she threw punches and kicks in mid air.

Unalaq slightly chuckled at the pony's enthusiasm, "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training."

Rainbow Dash slowly lowered down in disappointment, "Way to make it sound boring."

"Don't worry, my dear. I assure you, this expedition will be anything but boring."

"Expedition?" Twilight asked, intrigued by this new information.

"Yes. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world."

Pinkie jumped up and remained suspended in mid air in front of Unalaq's face as she asked, "What kind of place?" she landed back on the ground.

"The long neglected spiritual center of our tribe…the South Pole." said Unalaq.

Korra was quite surprised by this, "You're going to train me in the South Pole?" she asked.

Pinkie jumped and stayed in mid air again, "Aren't we already in the South Pole?", she asked before landing again.

"I'm actually referring to the wilderness of the South Pole." Unalaq explained. Korra remained skeptical. The South Pole was a frozen wasteland, all that was there were snowstorms and wildlife. What good would come out of her training there?

This grabbed both Rarity and Fluttershy's attention as they exclaimed in unison, "_The wilderness?!_" their tones were anything but enthusiastic.

"Can't you simply teach Korra here in the city? Where it's civilized and clean?" said the unicorn.

"And safe." Fluttershy added while shaking and hiding behind Korra's legs.

"We will do more than just train." said Unalaq, "By neglecting the spirits the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves. And now it threatens to destroy our tribe."

The girls' eyes widened at this news, they had no idea that the problem with spirits was even more drastic than they realized. Spike felt his skin crawl, "Yikes. Note to self: do not tick off any spirits."

"That would explain what I felt when the spirit attacked me." said Korra.

"We must set things right." Unalaq continued, "The southern water tribe depends on you."

Korra's previous doubts about her choice were now just a distant memory. She was right to stay with Unalaq, the spirits clearly needed the Avatar in order to bring peace again to the South. This was Korra's chance to live up to her potential. This was her chance to play her part. The Avatar flashed her signature grin.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole?"

She and the ponies all looked at each other. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash all grinned in agreement but Rarity and Fluttershy both looked unsure. They looked at each other briefly and sighed before smiling at Korra. Spike gave a thumbs up while Twilight winked.

"Count us in!" they all said in union.

(~)

"Alright! This vacation just got twenty percent cooler!" said Rainbow Dash as she and the others walked out in the snow, while Korra rode on Naga.

"Wow, your very first step to getting in touch with the spirits. You must be over the moon Korra." said Applejack.

"I am excited. Well, more like 'nervexcited'." Korra said jokingly.

Pinkie poked her hoof at Applejack in triumph, "HA! I told you it would catch on!"

"Don't worry, Korra. Besides, you've got us. Whenever you need us." Twilight assured her before she nuzzled Korra's face and so did Rainbow Dash. Twilight then glared at Rarity who remained quiet. "Right, Rarity?"

"What? Do you really think I would abandon my dear Avatar just because the South Pole could be crawling with those, "icky" spirits? Huf! The very idea!"

Korra smiled graciously, "Thanks you guys."

"Well, if we're going to the South Pole I suppose I should get my things ready. Now where is that Mako?"

Rarity galloped away to search for the firebender with Spike following behind her, "Hey, wait for me!"

(~)

The Southern Air Temple came into view as Tenzin stirred Oogie towards it. Tenzin smiled at the sight of his father's home. The temple rested high up on a mountain range with numerous buildings adorning the mountain, added with lush green trees and high mountains around it. One single building stood tall above the rest, which was the sanctuary where they kept statues of all the past Avatars. The temple was colored in the purest of white with blue roofs and windows. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

"There it is, the Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?"

It has been so long since Tenzin had been to the temples. It was a chance for him to reconnect with his roots. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that he and Korra had temporarily parted. Maybe now he can focus on his family before returning to her.

Two Air Acolytes, who had been sweeping the outside gardens while another fed three ring-tailed lemurs, turned in surprise as Oogi flew in and he landed before them. The Acolytes immediately stopped what they were doing and walked toward the bison, two of them carrying a large case.

One bowed at Tenzin. Like all Air Acolytes, he wore a long robe consisting or res, orange and yellow and his head was shaved. "Master Tenzin, welcome!"

"Good to see you again, Abbot Shung."

Shung was practically the one in charge of of the Acolytes of the temple, and like them, he remained true to the Airbender ways. Once he heard that the son of Avatar Aang would be visiting, Shung wasted no time in making sure that Tenzin's visit went exactly as the Air Nomad wanted.

"Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ahh, perhaps you'd like to recenter yourself by meditating in the gardens?" he asked in a polite and respectful yet kind manner.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Tenzin said politely as his wife walked by and stood beside him.

"And you must be the honorable Pema" Shung said, "Please, accept these gifts." Shung reached into the case and pulled out and odd contraption, which he handed to Tenzin, "This is an ancient airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you."

Tenzin looked at the object, unsure how to respond. He was used to shaving his head the semi-old fashion way…with a razor. But this was WAY old fashioned. The object itself looked rather painful and it was hard to distinguish just how it could be used.

"Uh. Okay?"

Then, Shung handed Pema a massive bouquet of brightly colored flowers, "And Pema! These flowers once filled the mountainside! Now, they can brighten up your room."

Pema was just as unsure to respond as her husband. The bouquet was so large it covered up her face, "That's…sweet? Y-You didn't have to,"

"Nonsense! Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders."

"No! That gift is mine!" Ikki exclaimed as she took away the book a female Acolyte gave her.

"You don't like to read!" Jinora pointed out, only to have her younger sister stick out her tongue at her.

"Yep, those are the world's next generation of airbenders." Pema said rather sarcastically. Meelo appeared from behind the three Acolytes and jumped on the abbot's back, a lemur held in his hands.

"Mommy daddy look! I finally got a lemur! I'm gonna name him…Poki!"

The Lemur quickly flew away from the hyperactive child and Meelo jumped down from the abbot and formed and air scooted to chase the creature.

"Poki! Come back!"

Kya tossed down some bags from Oogie's back, for which hit Bumi and he grunted. Kya dropped down from the sky bison and Bumi sighed as he carried his bags.

"S'cuse me, a little help here?" Bumi said somewhat frustratingly at a nearby female Air Acolyte who was sweeping the courtyard. Noticing the siblings, she turned around and stopped sweeping.

"Sorry, I thought you were the servants."

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister!" Bumi corrected, becoming even more frustrated. The Air Acolyte was shocked,

"Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more airbenders?" she asked excitedly.

"We're not airbenders." Kya responded calmly, but still upset.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." the Air Acolyte bowed her head, Kya and Bumi pouted, before glancing at each other.

"I hope we're not late."

Tenzin's eyes widened. He recognized that warm and kind voice anywhere. The Air Acolytes gasped in wonder as they saw two stunningly beautiful winged creatures with long horns growing from their foreheads and landed gracefully before them. The tallest was white as snow with a shimmering flowing mane and tail, the younger one beside her was almost as dark as the night sky with a mane and tail sparkling like stars and moving like gentle waves.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?"

"Celestia! Luna!" Jinora and Ikki ran up to happily greet the princesses.

"Girls, it's so wonderful to see you." Celestia greeted.

"I'm so happy you finally made it!" Jinora said happily, "I didn't think you'd get here to early, though."

"Jinora?"

The young airbender turned around to face her father. "What is going on?"

Jinora placed her hands behind her back. "Um, the Princesses sent me a letter saying they were coming. I was going to tell you, honest. But, I wanted to wait for the right moment."

Tenzin crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "And when exactly would the right moment be?"

"When you weren't fighting with Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi?"

Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Celestia simply chuckled. "It's alright Tenzin. It was all just a little slip up with the mail, it happens."

"Forgive me for asking but, why are you here?"

"Well, when your mother told us about you having a vacation to reconnect with family. So me and Luna decided to have one ourselves. And what better place than the Southern Air Temple."

"A nice change of scenery, if you ask me." Luna said. Tenzin was completely baffled by this. He was not expecting the rulers of Equestria to be joining him and his family on vacation. Granted, he didn't even know if the royals could even take vacations.

"Um, well with all due respect, your majesties, I was hoping to spend some quality time with my family….and those two." he glanced at his brother and sister, who both stuck out their tongues at him.

"I thought we considered each other family. Avatar Korra certainly does." Luna pointed out. Tenzin opened his mouth to protest but, he knew he couldn't. They were royal ancient beings, he couldn't disrespect them.

"Very well. Then it would be an honor to have you both join us." he said with a bow, and the sisters bowed in return.

"Hey, Luna!" Kya happily greeted the moon princess.

"Kya! Wonderful to see you again." the princess nodded her head at the non-bender, "Bumi." she greeted with a smile, but not as enthusiastic as when she saw Kya.

"Princess Luna." Bumi responded with a pout.

Luna turned back to Kya, "I look forward to spending time with you."

"We both do." said princess Celestia. Tenzin let out a silent sigh. He hoped this vacation would be worth it.

(~)

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for the journey as they packed their things onto their arctic camels. Once Korra was done arranging Naga's reins she looked down at Twilight, "Well, this is it."

"Another adventure." the princess added excitedly. The ponies were all wearing their winter parkas and full body jumpsuits underneath.

"Careful darling, I don't want any of my parka's getting wrinkled." They heard Rarity said as Mako walked over carrying a large, and heavy, bag over his back.

The firebender landed the sack on the ground as he rubbed his sore back and panted in exhaustion. "Do you really need to bring all of these?" he asked, "We're going out into the frozen wilderness, not a royal ball."

"Well what if a spirit or wild animal came and ripped my parka or gets dirt on it?"

Twilight lowered her brows at Rarity, "You do realize we're surrounded by snow, right?" she pointed out with an annoyed tone.

"Still, being out in the cold doesn't mean I can't be fabulous." Rarity flipped her mane and Mako rolled his eyes.

"We still need room for Korra's things." he said, "Why don't you just take one or two instead?"

Rarity's eyes bulged open, "One or two? One or…TWO?! Are you mad, man?!"

Korra let out an exasperated sigh and came between the two of them. "Okay, let's put an end to this before my boyfriend gets kicked in the gut by a pony…_again!_" she emphasized the word, making Mako cross his arms in annoyance.

"Mako's right, Rarity." Korra explained to the unicorn, "We still need to make more room for supplies."

Rarity sighed bitterly, "I suppose." then she used her secret weapon…big puppy eyes with quivering lips with lowered ears. Korra's primary weakness. But the Avatar was determined to not be the victim this time. She crossed her arms and scowled at the pony.

"That's not always gonna work on me, Rarity."

But the unicorn kept on doing the face. Slowly, Korra's expression softened, the effects of the pony's cuteness were taking its toll on her heart. Korra tried the best she could to fight it, but it was no use, the eyes were too strong. Finally, she gave in.

"Okay, okay!" Korra reached her hand into the bag, rummaging through the parkas. She pulled out two parkas from the bag, one pink and one silver, showing them to Rarity. "How about this? You just take two of your most favorites?" she suggested.

But Rarity continued to pout, making the Avatar groaned in frustration, "Fine!" she once again dug into the bag and took out a navy blue parka, adding it to the other two. "_Three_ most favorites. No more, no less, no "buts". Deal?"

Rarity looked at the three parkas and tapped her chin in thought. "Mmmmm. I suppose. Then again, maybe the magenta one is more-"

"Rarity!" Korra and Mako were already losing their patience.

"Alright, alright you win. Three it is."

Korra smiled proudly, "Atta girl!" Rarity groaned, but then Korra scratched her ears and she smiled.

"I still think it's unnecessary." said Mako.

"You want to hear her complain the whole trip?" Korra asked while arching an eyebrow and placing her hand on her hips.

Mako's eyes widened and quickly changed his bitter attitude and eagerly began packing the three parkas with their supplies, while smiling nervously. "Let me pack that up for ya, Ma'am!"

Korra and Rarity grinned in victory, "Good boy."

"I thought you said Bolin was coming." Twilight asked the firebender.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it." said Mako as he continued to arrange everything in Naga's saddle, "I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip."

"Awww, how sweet." Twilight playfully teased.

Korra smiled and spoke sarcastically to her boyfriend, "Thanks Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine."

"Besides, she's got us." Applejack said confidently.

"Yeah, that's reassuring." Mako said sarcastically, earning a death glare from Applejack. Mako held out his hands in surrender, "I'm kidding! Tough crowd."

Korra chuckled lightly until she heard a sound coming their way. It sounded like a motor running. She turned her head around and her eyes widened upon whom she saw coming.

Tonraq, riding on a snowmobile. Korra was confused as to why her father would be here of all places.

"Hey, I didn't know you invited your dad." said Spike, sounding just as confused as the Avatar was feeling

"I…didn't." she replied, looking at her father curiously.

Unalaq, who had been packing, noticed his brother and scowled at him before approaching. "Tonraq, what do you want?"

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming." Tonraq crossed his arms, signaling he would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Absolutely not! You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her."

"Dad, why do you always think you knows what's best for me?" Korra asked as she approached her father while riding on Naga, with Mako, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie riding behind her and Spike rode on Twilight.

"Because he's your dad. Isn't that what dads do?" Spike pointed out.

"It's because he's misguided." said Unalaq, "The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the spirit world out of balance." Korra and the ponies shared surprised expressions as Unalaq continued, "He's ignored my warnings in the past and he hasn't learned since!"

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"Surely it couldn't have been that awful…could it?" Rarity asked.

"It doesn't matter." said Tonraq, "What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako asked.

Spike didn't like the sound of that, the poor dragon began to quiver at the name. "Everstorm? Nobody said anything about an Everstorm!...So, what's an Everstorm?"

"It's a massive blizzard that has battered the South Pole for decades." Tonraq explained.

"Oh, joy." said Fluttershy both sarcastically and fearfully. As if going into the wilderness of the frozen tundra wasn't terrifying enough, Unalaq just added the cherry on that sunday.

Tonraq glared at his brother, "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." he said stubbornly.

"OH! A staring contest!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she popped from behind Mako, starling him a bit. The two brothers both stared fiercely at each other, neither on refusing to back down to the other. They both, clearly, have very opposing views regarding the situation, but even so the trait they equally shared was their stubbornness and strong-wills. Seeing the two made Korra feel uneasy. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. It wasn't much but it was still there.

"Guys! Hey, wait for me!"

The two brother ended their angry glaring as they all saw Bolin zoom in on a slick snowmobile with an attached sidecar, wearing a new snowsuit with the Varrick industries logo on it. Mako, Korra and Twilight looked on in confusion as they trailed Bolin's arrival with their eyes before turning completely to face him as he pulled up next to them, removing his hood and resting his elbow against the throttle.

"Check it out, I'm traveling in style!"

Rarity marveled at the vehicle he was riding on, "Style is right!"

Bolin accidentally turned the throttle, causing the snowmobile to jerk forward. He promptly stopped it, "Ok, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked with an amused smile. Korra smiled as well, completely forgetting about the previous feeling in her stomach.

Rainbow Dash flew near the vehicle, smiling in wonder. "This is so cool!"

"I got it from Varrick." said Bolin.

"You mean mister "levitation"?" Spike said sarcastically while using air quotes with the word, 'levitation'.

"Yeah, he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month!" He reached into his snowsuit and pulled out some treats, "Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats?"

Pinkie Pie quickly grabbed them with her tongue, and ate the entire handful. She chewed with a great big smile, "Mmmmmm. Yummy!"

Pabu stuck out of Bolin's suit and jumped onto Pinkie Pie's head right before Spike jumped from Twilight's to sit in the front on Bolin's lap. "I call shotgun!" the dragon exclaimed excitedly.

Bolin then noticed the serious expressions from everyone, "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over." Korra said strongly before turning to her father, "Dad, come if you want but don't interfere with my training." She pulled on Naga's reins as they all prepared to leave, but not before another voice called out.

"Wait!"

Everybody turned their heads towards the sky and saw a familiar winged pony flying towards them. He landed safely before them, his hooves digging into the snow once he did and he carried a satchel around his neck.

The alicorn princess's wings flapped faster for a brief moment before landing on the snow, her heart pounding rapidly in surprise.

"Flash Sentry? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked when she walked up towards him. He wasn't wearing his uniform, which left his spiky hair free in the wind and his cutie mark bear; a blue shield with a pale lightning bolt on the front. His hair style looked vaguely similar to Mako's. He bowed before Twilight.

"I'm sorry for the surprise visit, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, no, not at all! I was just-I mean, we were-I mean…you were saying?" Twilight blushed bashfully

Princess Celestia heard that Korra had decided to train with Chief Unalaq and asked me to give her this." He reached inside the bag with his mouth and pulled out a sterling silver headband with swirled edges. It had a small blue heart in the very center. The very accessory shimmered in the sunlight. Twilight levitated the object with her magic.

"She said it's a gift for good luck, and to show that she believes in you."

Twilight levitated the headband towards Korra, who took it in her hands. She looked down at the lovely gift before gently placing it on her head. She was never one to use such stunning hair accessories, but it was a gift from Celestia, so it was an exception.

"Thank you, Flash." she said and the pegasus bowed in respect.

"And also, Celestia asked me to join you guys." he said. Taking everyone by surprise.

"WHAT?!"

Flash slightly backed away due to their reaction, "If that's going to be a problem, I'll leave." he said as he opened up his wings to leave, but Twilight quickly stopped him.

"No! I-I mean, you don't have to."

"Why did Celestia ask you to stay?" Mako asked somewhat suspiciously.

"She didn't say exactly, but she said I could learn a lot from all of you. As a royal guard of Canterlot, It would be my honor to learn from you and to assist the Avatar and Princess Twilight in any way I can."

He bowed respectfully, again. Twilight flew up to Korra and Mako and gave them her puppy eyes, placed her front hooves together and whispered pleadingly, "Please, please, please, please let him stay. Please."

"I don't mind." said Korra while shrugging her shoulders. She looked over at Mako behind her, who looked a little unsure.

"I….don't see why not?"

Twilight and Korra smiled with glee, "Alright, you can stay Flash." Korra said, earning a smile from the blue haired pony.

"Just stay aside until we need you. Got it?" Mako commanded.

Flash saluted him, "Got it, sir!"

Flash and Twilight both smiled at each other as Mako looked on at them. While he wanted Twilight to find what he and Korra had, something about the idea of her having an actual boyfriend made him feel a bit…weird.

Korra pulled Naga's rains as they prepared to depart. Pinkie hopped onto Naga's back behind Mako. Rarity sat in front of Korra while Applejack was on Naga's head.

Eska approached Bolin, "Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

Bolin smiled flirtatiously, "Sure does. But uh…who's gonna drive?"

(~)

At nightfall, an upset looking Bolin was now driving the snowmobile while Eska and Desna sat together in the sidecar. Spike was on his lap feeling awkward with the twins so close.

Mako approached them on his arctic camel and smiled at this, "Well, what do you know? Looks like—"

"Go away, Mako" Bolin responded bitterly.

Flash Sentry flew next to the young firebender, wearing an excited expression. Mako arched an eyebrow at the little pegasus. "Uh, hey?"

"I just want you to know that it's a real honor to be working side by side with you, Officer Mako. Sir. Sir Mako. Can I call you 'officer'? Or simply 'Sir'?"

While Mako was flattered that this pony admired him so, he was still getting use to having him around…especially when it came to Twilight Sparkle. Yet he remained as polite as he could, "Uh…just Mako is fine."

"Right, of course." the pegasus saluted him.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Korra observed the two from behind them. "Looks like you got some competition there, Twily" Korra said jokingly, earning a playful glare from the alicorn.

"Ha, ha, very funny." she said sarcastically, "I'm not surprised though, Flash and Mako do 'technically' have the same job. He did kind of 'fan-boyed' when it came to my brother too. He really admires those who follow the same career as him."

"Seems you two really have become acquainted after all" Applejack said with a smirk, making the pony blush.

"Well, we know each other pretty well, but I'm not sure if we know each other THAT well, yet." said Twilight.

"Well, now you'll get the chance with him tagging along" Korra said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Celestia asked him to join us."

"Does it really matter?"

"I'm just curious is all."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Oh, come now, Twilight. You know you're happy he's hear."

Twilight blushed, "Well…maybe a little."

The three girls started to giggled excitedly along with the other ponies. Korra always felt comfortable with showing her girly and romantic side around them. They then approached Unalaq who stood over the horizon on his arctic camel.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked her uncle.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal."

The girls all shared skeptical looks, "I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has been long closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?"

"There are no evil spirits," Unalaq explained, "there is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over."

They all looked overhead and saw the Everstorm in the distance. Thunder roared loudly making Fluttershy hide behind Korra's back. Rainbow rolled her eyes at this.

"If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored." said Unalaq.

Twilight looked at him curiously, "In time?"

"What do you mean…in time?" Korra asked

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice." Unalaq said, "That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The winter solstice is tomorrow." Korra stated.

"It is?", Pinkie Pie took out a calendar, "Guess I'll have to cancel my dentist appointment."

"We can't afford to wait another year." said Unalaq. Just then, all around them, fog began to take form. Naga spotted something in the distance and started growling. Korra tried to calm the beast down.

"Easy, Naga."

Applejack tried to calm her down as well, "Down girl."

Flash Sentry squinted his eyes and pointed to something the distance, "Look over there!"

The fog started to clear up and three dark figures came into view. Spike and Bolin hugged each other while shaking in fear.

"What are those?" asked the earthbender fearfully.

Korra looked at the creatures, "Dark spirits" she said seriously.

Fluttershy hid behind the Avatar, "Oh, I hope they're not hungry."

"I don't think spirits eat people, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"Maybe not people…but what about ponies?"

The fog picked up again and the spirits disappeared from view.

"Let's keep moving." said Tonraq, "We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

"Sounds good to me." said Fluttershy.

(~)

Latter they all huddled around a campfire near the opening of a cave. As they all sat around the fire, Twilight noticed Flash Sentry was standing beside Naga and the arctic camels. His eyes scanning the place, looking for a free place to sit. Feeling sympathy for him, Twilight rose up and walked towards him, "You can sit with me" she offered kindly.

"You don't mind?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

Flash smiled, "Okay."

Twilight sat in front of Korra while Flash sat right beside the princess on her right side. Mako was sitting next to Korra and he eyed at the pegasus stallion. He didn't notice before but Flash was much taller than Twilight. Almost the same size as her brother. Mako made a mental note to keep a close eye on this pegasus. Rarity levitated everyone bowls of hot soup, and handed the last one to Korra.

"Eat up darling. You'll need all of your strength if you're going to open that portal"

"Thanks Rarity" Korra took a sip of her soup before turning to her uncle, "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin said while shaking in fear and scooted closer to Eska, grabbing her arm.

"My broth doesn't like ghost stories." Mako said with an annoyed tone.

Fluttershy covered her head with the hood of her green parka, "Neither do I" she said fearfully.

"I like a good ghost story" said Spike

Twilight grinned, "Last time you heard one you peed your bed."

"_That was one time!_ And I didn't pee because I was scared, I just happened to have drank a lot of juice that day."

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck." Eska said to Bolin, rather dryly.

"Thank you."

Rainbow and Applejack gagged at the two of them. Why Bolin was attracted to this girl, they will _never_ know.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story." said Unalaq, "This is real."

Bolin and Fluttershy both gasped. Bolin closed his hood while Fluttershy flew into Korra's arms and she held the Pegasus tightly.

"The spirits are angry because he's here!" Unalaq said, looking over angrily at Tonraq, who shifted his eyes to the side, not wanting to meet his glare.

"Hold the phone!" said Rainbow Dash as she quickly flew in between them, "I get you and your brother don't see eye-to-eye but, I don't really see how Tonraq is the reason the spirits are all completely whack."

"That's because you don't know the entire story." said Unalaq before turning to Korra, "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North."

Tonraq had had enough, "Unalaq, this is not the time."

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?!" Korra asked impatiently.

Even Twilight groaned loudly, "With all due respect Tonraq, will you please tell Korra and all of us exactly what is going on around here? Why does your brother believe you're the reason the spirits are angry?"

Tonraq looked at all of their curious faces, and the angry impatient glance he received from his daughter. The man sighed, swallowed his pride and told them the truth.

"I left the North because…I was banished."

Everybody gasped at this new information!

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie took a sip of her soup, right before spitting it out in shock, right on Mako's face. "I was not expecting that!" said the pink pony.

Korra was utterly baffled by this confession. Tonraq was banished from his home land? How was that even possible? What could he have done that was so awful?

"You were banished from the North? Why?"

Tonraq hung his head in shame, "Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe."

"Yay! Flashback!" said Pinkie Pie. She moved the scene as Tonraq told the story.

….

"Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people."

_Young Tonraq stood before his men when his younger brother, Unalaq, came up to him on his arctic horse._

_"Brother! We're being attacked!"_

_Tonraq and his men quickly charged towards the now damaged Northern Water Tribe, several plumes of smoke visible in the distance. Inside the city, people attempted to defend themselves against the barbarians. One of them was hit from behind by a stream of water, courtesy of Tonraq, who had entered the city with two other water tribe soldiers. Tonraq bended water from a nearby river in preparation for a second attack._

_The barbarians retreated and ran out of the city, followed closely by Tonraq and his men._

"I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra."

_Young Tonraq yelled as he and his men chased the barbarians away. Young Unalaq watched his older brother leave from the entrance of the city. Tonraq and his men followed the barbarians until they reached a large forest situated in the tundra. It was a lavish beautiful place with tall green trees and a warm atmosphere. _

"We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them in such hallowed grounds….They thought wrong."

_The barbarians hide behind the trees, but were discovered by three Northern waterbenders who suddenly appeared and summoned a large wave, which crashed into the forest and washed away the barbarians. Tonraq blasted more of the barbarians away from the now flooded forest. Tonraq took one last look at the forest before he and his men arrested the barbarians and took them away._

"We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done."

_Tonraq laid asleep in his bedroom, until he was awoken by a loud sound. He jumped from his bed and ran to a window, overlooking the city._

"By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits."

_Tonraq watched in horror as people screamed and ran in fear from the large dark spirits that attacked the city, knocking down everything in their path. Tonraq jumped into action, and attacked the spirit with two water whips, and jumped aside when the spirit attacked with it's arm._

"They threatened to destroy everything, the entire city."

_The dark spirit prepared to attack Tonraq, the young man shielded himself from the impact with his waterbending, when he realized that the spirit stopped. Water surrounded it and glowed in a bright golden color. Tonraq saw that it was his brother Unalaq who was bending the water around the spirits, turning their negative energy, into positive energy. _

_One by one, the spirits under Unalaq's trance all returned to their forest, disappearing from sight and Unalaq stopped his waterbending._

"Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done."

_The Northern Water Tribe as a complete disaster. Buildings had been demolished, homes damaged, the gates of their city completely destroyed. Tonraq hung his head in shame as he stood before his father, the Chief of the North, Unalaq stood beside his father._

"For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame."

_With a heavy heart, and with much regret, Tonraq sailed away from his home, looking down dejectedly before turning towards the horizon._

…_.._

"That's when I came to the South and started a new life." At the end of the story, Tonraq hung his face in shame.

Bolin was speechless, "Whoa…so _you_ were supposed to be chief" he gestured at Tonraq, "then _he_ became chief." he gestured at Unalaq, "No wonder you guys don't like each other." Mako elbowed him while Rarity kicked his arm, "OW! What? Isn't that what happened?"

Korra stood up and looked angrily at her father, "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family."

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!" with that, she angrily turned and walked away.

"Korra!"

But the Avatar ignored him and continued walking away. Twilight Sparkle looked at Tonraq sternly, sharing her friend's disappointment, "I get that you want to protect Korra, but keeping a secret like this isn't the way to do it." She flapped her wings and flew up a few feet. "She was right, when will the lies end?" With that Twilight flew off after Korra.

Flash looked at Mako, "Uh, should we do something?" he asked

Mako remained calm as usual, "First thing you gotta learn: Never confront her when she's angry."

Flash arched an eyebrow, "You referring to Korra or Twilight?"

"Yep."

(~)

Tenzin led his eldest daughter into a inner sanctuary, which was filled with Avatar Statues. All around the large, tall room were an endless variety of statues, all carved into the spitting images of past Avatars.

"Wow, the statue room." Jinora's eyes sparkled with delight, this was the first time she had ever seen the famous sanctuary of the Air Temple and looking at all of the past avatars was a real treat for her. She loved history.

"That's right, Jinora, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here, you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived." then, Tenzin suddenly looked around the statue room, "Where are your brother and sister?" he asked, a tint of worry evident in his voice.

To answer his question, Meelo and Ikki appeared behind Tenzin, racing each other on air scooters on the walls. The wake of their bending causing Tenzin's robes to blow up and cover his head.

"You can't catch me! I've the greatest air scooter of all time!" Meelo tipped over and crashed into a statue.

"Meelo!" Tenzin ran to tend to his son, while Jinora walked forward to a statue of her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and looked at it in aware.

"Quite a handsome Avatar, if I do say so myself."

Jinora slightly jumped when she heard Celestia approach her. "Oh, Princess Celestia. I didn't hear you come in." The two looked on at the statue, "Yeah, dad always said great things about my grandfather." Jinora's eyes fell to the ground and she hung her head sadly, "I just wish I had gotten the chance to meet him."

Celestia placed her wing on Jinora's shoulder for empathy, "I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Jinora. I can see very clearly you are one very special child."

"Me? Yeah right. I'm just a regular airbender."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Everyone has a special kind of magic within them."

"Easy for you to say. You live in a beautiful magical world. No wonder Korra loves going to Equestria so much. She said she wishes our world was more like yours. And I agree with her."

"Magic can take many forms, my dear. Such as the way winter turns into spring. Small things become big. And one thing always changes into another." she said with last part with a wink and a grin, "In my world, everypony has something that makes them special. I believe the same is for humans. You just wait, I have a feeling you will uncover your special talent soon enough."

With that, Celestia walked away, leaving Jinora to her thoughts. The young girl continued looking at the statue, when she suddenly felt another presence behind her.

"Celestia?"

But there was no one there.

(~)

In the Southern tundra, they all continued to travel through the cold wilderness. Pinkie Pie was now riding with Mako while Rainbow Dash flew near them. Rarity and Applejack rode with Korra while Twilight and Fluttershy flew beside them. The night sky was a perfect dark blue, hardly any stars were seen, only nighttime clouds. They could still see perfectly, but nothing in the sky shimmered of glowed, even the moon wasn't completely visible due to the clouds.

Tonraq pulled up next to Korra on his snowmobile. He knew she was still angry with him and he didn't blame her. He had kept two secrets from her, his daughter now believed that he didn't think she could do anything. Keeping her isolated her whole life was one thing, keeping secrets from her only added salt to the wound.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Korra turned around, intercepting her father, "Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential. My friends understand this and Tenzin finally does too. Why can't you?"

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true."

Unalaq stopped his camel between the two, "You want proof? Look to the sky."

They all looked up at the night sky but didn't see anything different. It was still dark blue, no stars and a hardly visible moon.

"Yeah, so?" Rainbow asked.

"Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up in the dark."

"The northern lights." Korra replied.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

"That's awful." said Fluttershy.

"Suddenly, I'm beginnin' to feel bad for those things." said Applejack.

"I think we're here." they all heard Mako shout to the rest of the group.

They all approached the edge of a cliff. Korra and the ponies looked worried as they witnessed the Everstorm raging in the distance. A large cloud emitting lighting and thunder could be heard in the distance. Flash Sentry stared at the mysterious clouds, "Let me guess; The Everstorm."

Mako nodded, "Yep."

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." Flash said sarcastically.

"He _is_ perfect for Twilight." Spike said to Bolin.

They all continued their way in the direction of the storm, both humans and ponies, and dragon, had their hoods over their heads to protect themselves from the cold. Pinkie Pie began to shake.

"Brrrrrrrr!"

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"It's really cold out here." said Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow flew beside them, "It's the Everstorm, what did you expect? Tropical breezes?"

Pinkie smiled, "Don't be silly Rainbow Dash, there can't be a tropical breeze in the cold. Duh!"

Rainbow groaned while Mako rolled his eyes. Spike's nose began to twitch, "AHCHU!"

Korra quickly stopped Naga, "I heard a sneeze! Everypony alright?"

Spike wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Yeah." he said, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his coat, "Just a little sneeze no big whoop. A-A-ACHHU!"

"You sure you're okay?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Yep! I'll warm myself up in a jiffy" he instantly breathed fire to warm himself up.

Then Applejack's ears jerked up as she caught the sound of something faint, "Ya'll hear that?"

Korra, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight all looked back, they too heard the noise coming from the far off distance. The sound was faint at first, but soon grew louder, like the sound of a roar audible over the wind. Spike gulped nervously and chuckled weakly, "I'm sure it's just the wind." he said hopefully. They then heard an even louder roar and Spike instinctively clung on to Bolin while Fluttershy flew closer to him.

Flash looked off to the distance to where the roar was coming from and said, "Unless the winds around here are supposed to sound like a hungry wild animal, I doubt it."

Another loud roar was heard, frightening Bolin, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked fearfully while Fluttershy hid behind his back.

"Depends, what do you think it is?"

"A dark spirit" Bolin replied fearfully.

"Then I hope you're wrong" said Fluttershy, just as frightened.

"We must keep moving" Unalaq said. He looked up as the angry spirits continued to roar. Their frightening sounds growing louder and stronger…and even closer. Bolin hugged a frightened Spike and Fluttershy.

"Oh man, I really don't like this." said the earthbender as the dragon clung on to him, shaking.

"That makes two of us." said Spike, trembling.

"Make that three" said a trembling Fluttershy.

"Guys, just stay calm," said Mako, "there's no reason to—" before he could even finish, a dark spirit rose from beneath his arctic camel, grabbing the supplies in the process and causing his creature to cry out in fear. "-panic!"

Spike said, "Okay. AHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, more and more dark spirits began to emerge from the snow, frightening the arctic camels which galloped in fear, as did their riders. One spirit grabbed Unalaq's supplies while another grabbed Korra's, both struggled to maintain their animals at bay. The ponies riding on Naga held on to the saddle, but Rarity's eyes started to burn when she spotted a dark spirit grabbing her parka bag. The unicorn sprung into action.

"Unhand my one of a kind designer parkas, you brute!"

She charged at the spirit, knocking it to the ground, but once she had it pinned down, it effortlessly escaped her grasp and flew in front of Naga, frightening the beast. Naga stood on her hind legs and Korra and Applejack both fell from their seat, landing hard on the snow. A flying spirit with wings like a bird appeared and Tonraq stood in front of the girls, forming an ice wall by rising the snow to fend off the spirit but it simply flew above the wall. Twilight came in front of Tonraq and zapped at the spirit, causing it to flee. Korra, Rarity and Applejack turned to see a larger spirit charging at them.

"Korra, look out!"

Tonraq waterbend his daughter and the ponies away with one powerful swoop and attacked the spirit by unleashing a water whip, but he missed and got knocked aside by the creature's brute force. Another dark spirit entered Bolin's snowmobile, causing it to malfunction.

"Oh, It's in the engine!"

The engine exploded in smoke as the spirit came back out. Bolin then started to lose control of his vehicle as it speeded into the tundra with Spike, Eska and Desna along for the ride.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Korra and Mako started fighting the spirits, each with their firebending. Twilight continued zapping while the other ponies kicked and punched and used their own bending against the creatures. Mako was occupied helping the girls, he didn't even notice one spirit that was creeping up from behind him.

"Mako, look out!"

Flash Sentry flew forward and slammed right into the spirit, causing it to fall backwards and disappeared into the snow. Mako was very impressed by the pony's strength and courage, "Thanks, buddy."

"Don't mention it."

More spirits came at Korra, she somersaulted out of the way and Rainbow Dash flew up from behind her, smiling cockily at the spirits.

"Up here!"

She quickly flew around the spirit causing it to spin around rapidly, tangling itself with its own arms. It managed to break free and Pinkie Pie kept hopping around taunting at the spirit keeping it preoccupied.

"Hu-ho! Come and get me!"

Distracted, the creature was then hit in the head by Rarity's waterbending and Applejack earthbending. The spirit came at the two ponies taunting it and while distracted Korra threw fire at it, causing the spirit to temporarily disappear. But it reappeared in an instant.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie all stood beside Korra as she entered the avatar state, making the elements of harmony glow along with the ponies eyes. Korra moved her hands in swift movements, in an attempts to mimic Unalaq's purifying move on the spirit. It briefly stopped but managed to fight it. It pined Korra down, causing the girls to lose their glowing eyes, and before it could continue its attack, Fluttershy blew it away with a powerful gust of wind from her hooves. The spirit was knocked away, and the other ponies helped Korra sit up.

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

The spirit charged at them but the spirit then stopped as water began surrounding it and growing brightly. Unalaq used his purifying technique on the spirit and it instantly left in a golden glow. Mako walked over and helped Korra up.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

They all turned around and see Bolin's snowmobile, hurling away from the group and heading up a mountain.

"Bolin! Spike!" Rarity cried out in horror.

"I can't stop it!" Boin shouted in fear.

"We're gonna die!" Spike screamed, while the two twins remained emotionless. Eska and Desna both jumped off of their seats and grabbed Bolin by the shirt, while Spike held on to him.

"I'll save you." said Eska.

They leaped off the snowmobile, which crashed into the mountain and exploded. While still in mid air, Desna and Eska dropped Bolin and Spike into the snow, Bolin's snowsuit inflated and slide down the snow with Spike and Pabu on top of him.

"I'm a raft!" said Bolin.

The twins used their waterbending to cover their feet in ice and slide down the slope in swift graceful movements back to the others. Bolin's inflatable body landed too and Mako stopped him with his foot. Spike had his eyes shut closed while clinging to Bolin.

Twilight giggled, "Spike, you can open your eyes now."

The little dragon hesitantly opened one eye first before blinking and opening both. He inspected his body, making sure everything was in it's place, "I'm alive? …I'm ALIVE!" he cheered right before glaring at Bolin, "That is the last time I hitch a ride with you!"

"Hey, a dark spirit got in my engine!" Bolin replied in defense, until he noticed his now larger size, "…huh, could someone please deflate me?" Eska created three ice spikes which deflated Bolin's snowsuit. "Thank you!"

Mako looked at their destroyed supplies scattered all over the ground, "Oh, great. There goes our equipment."

Rarity started levitating her cloths, which were now torn to bits, "Clearly these spirits have no respect for anypony's personal belongings. Look what they did to my parkas!"

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Flash Sentry.

"There's only one thing to do." said Tonraq, "We have to turn back."

But his brother was against it, "No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving."

Korra approached her father, her eyes narrowing angrily at him, and her voice was harsh and cold as the snow.

"No dad. _You're_ leaving."

"Korra, please—"

"Unalaq is right; you are a hindrance to this mission. I think it's best you leave."

Korra looked away from him. Tonraq looked down at the ponies, they all shared the same concerned expressions, they lowered their ears and didn't look at him. Some played with their hooves on the snow to avoid eye contact. Tonraq sighed in defeat.

"If that's what you want."

(~)

Korra sat on Naga, Pinkie Pie was on the driver seat in front of her while Applejack and Rarity sat behind her. Spike was now riding on Naga's head.

"Snowmobiles are okay, but nothing beats taking a ride on you girl." he said while happily hugging Naga's head, earning a happy growl from the beast. Korra and the girls watched Tonraq speaking with Mako.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep an eye on Korra for you."

"Thank you, Mako."

They both shook hands, and Korra watched with an irritated look on her face as Tonraq speeded off on his snowmobile. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew beside her and sympathetically rubbed their hooves on her back. Korra's expression softened and nuzzled Rainbow Dash's face against hers.

Flash flew up to them and spoke to the Avatar, "Korra, my orders were to assist you and the others in any way I can, but if you need me to leave or—"

Korra interrupted him by raising her hand, "No Flash Sentry, you have done wonderfully. Thank you for your help back there." Flash smiled and blushed at the compliment. "All I really need right now is for all of you to stay close." Korra said.

Flash Sentry bashfully rubbed his right front leg as he spoke again, "I know it's none of my business but…you should probably have a talk with your father later on. I'm not saying it was right of him to keep such a big secret from you for so long, but-"

"I just wish he'd trust me." Korra said somewhat bitterly, interrupting the stallion.

"I'm sure he does, he's just worried about you. You are his only child." said Rarity.

"Yeah, an only child who he kept locked up for thirteen years."

"Korra, we understand your feelings are hurt," Fluttershy said, "I would be upset too if my dad ever kept something like this from me, but it doesn't make matters better by shouting and being mad. That's never the best way to right a wrong."

"She's right," Twilight agreed, "If it truly bugs you, you owe it to yourself to work things out. You may be angry with him now, but he will always be your father. People may not always make the right choices, but at least they try. You of all people should know what that's like."

Korra lowered her gaze, she knew that Twilight always spoke from the heart and she was right on the matter.

"Like you did with Tenzin. Tell him exactly how you feel and I'm sure he'll understand." said Applejack.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Korra decided to push the topic aside for now, "But I can't think about that right now."

Unalaq walked up to her on his camel, "Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra moved forward as the winged ponies flew beside her. Bolin sat with an irritated expression as he was being dragged on his damaged snowmobile which was being pulled by the arctic camel ridden by Eska and Desna. Mako sat behind Korra with Rarity and Applejack behind him.

"So, what exactly where you and my dad talking about?" Korra asked somewhat bitterly.

"Nothing, he was just worried about you, that's all."

"Well…he should know that I can take care of myself!"

"Korra."

Korra's angry expression shifted to one of sadness and disappointment, "I know what you're gonna say; he does this because he cares, I get it, but I just wish he would trust me more."

"I'm sure he does." said Mako.

"By asking me to abandon this mission? It's like he doesn't." the last part Korra said sounded shaky, as if she were trying to fight back the tears.

"We all just want to help however we can." Mako assured her in the kindest way he could, "You have to trust that we're here for you."

"Yeah, why else would we all be out here freezing our tails off?" said Applejack.

Deep down Korra knew they were right, but she still felt pretty angry with her father. And guilty at the same time.

"We have arrived." said Unalaq.

They all see the interior of the South Pole. Before them stood a large forest of trees, their trunks completely frozen in ice, glistening in the moonlight. Within the forest, was a bright light that glowed an eerie blue. Korra, Mako, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all jumped off of Naga as they approached the frozen forest. Korra's eyes sparkled at the beautiful yet terrifying aspect of the ice, "Trees frozen in ice" she said breathily.

Pinkie Pie admired the ice, "Ooh, Sparkly!"

"And spooky" Fluttershy added while shaking in fear. The branches almost looked like hands that could grab you at any given moment.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq said with a disappointed tone.

"So what now?" Korra asked.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spiritual portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second, there's no way is she's going in alone." Mako said defensively as he stood by his girlfriend.

"Yeah if she goes, we go too!" said Bolin, and Pabu emerged from his snowsuit, chirping in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack agreed, "Ya dare tuten!"

However, Twilight Sparkle stood in front of them all, intercepting their way to the forest, "No you guys, the Unalaq's right."

The others were all very surprised by this. "But Twilight, you said so yourself: the seven of us are a one package deal." said Rainbow Dash.

"Remember when I had to retrieve my crown after Sunset Shimmer stole it? It was scary having to go by myself, but it helped me become stronger. It's the same thing with Korra. I know she can do it." the alicorn smiled encouragingly at her human counterpart, who smiled graciously in return. "Besides, she won't be entirely alone. We'll all be right here in case she needs backup."

Unalaq bowed in respect at the alicorn, "You are wise, little pony. I mean, princess."

Twilight blushed, then Korra petted her head lovingly before then looking at her uncle, "But I don't have any connection with the spirits." Korra explained, "In fact, it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." her uncle said encouragingly.

"We all believe in you Korra." said Pinkie Pie. Korra turned away with a somewhat serious/saddened look.

"What is it?" her uncle asked.

"You sound exactly like Princess Celestia. I guess I'm so used to people telling me how to do things that, aside from the ponies, I forgot what it was like to have someone of my own species trust in me." She smiled at her uncle who smiled back with much pride.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra looked at the frozen forest and then to her friends, "Wait here, I'll be okay." she said before heading toward the forest.

"Good luck" Mako said as he watched his believed enter the forest. Spike quickly jumped from Naga's head and ran towards Korra and hugged her leg causing her to stop on her tracks. The little dragon clung on tightly.

"Oh, please, please do! You sure we can't come?"

Korra kneeled down, removed the dragon from her leg, handed him to Mako, and lovingly petted the dragon's head, "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"Good luck, sugarcube." said Applejack.

"Be safe, darling." Rarity said.

Korra walked towards the forest until Twilight called out to her, "Hey, Korra!" She turned around to face the alicorn who gave her a wink and a salute with her wing, "Remember, If you ever need a pony to show-"

Korra also winked and saluted her, "I'll send you a glow."

As Korra continued her way into the forest, Flash landed beside Twilight who carried a look of concern.

"She'll be okay. Don't worry" he said encouragingly, making Twilight smile.

(~)

Korra walked deeper into the frozen forest with a look of uncertainty and fear. Though she was focused on the task at hand, she couldn't help but admire the detail and shimmering beauty of the icy forest. She knew Rarity would become incredibly inspired by all of this. Suddenly, Korra was broken from her thoughts when he heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around and gasped in horror; as two snake-like dark spirits charged at her!

She quickly turned and began to run from them, but they managed to catch her and began to wrap themselves around her body and legs. Another spirit attempted to attack Korra, but she defended herself with a blast of fire, and freed herself from the spirit wrapped around her with airbending. They once again charged back at Korra, but she stopped them by creating an ice wall, interesting between her and them. She could see their reflections on the other side of the ice. The Avatar took in a deep breath as she turned away from the spirits. She found herself in a large cave, where she saw a glowing dome in the very center. Her eyes sparkled with fascination. Unbeknownst to her, her cutie mark started to give a faint glow, as did the headband Celestia gave her.

"The spirit portal."

(~)

Back at the Southern Air Temple, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were all sound asleep. Until Jinora was suddenly woken up and walked down the halls of statues in her pajamas in a daze. She somehow managed to break from her daze in shock and surprise, finding herself in front of the statue of an unknown Avatar. Unlike the other statues, which were made of stone, this one was made of wood.

"Whoa. What Avatar is this?" she asked.

(~)

"The Spirit portal. Amazing. I wish the girls could see this." Korra stood over the dome. Somehow, the brightness reflected **rainbow** colors in Korra's eyes.

"The light in the dark."

Korra readied her stance, clenched her left fist, and then subsequently punched the frozen surface with her airbending. She waited a few seconds for something to occur, but she quickly realized that nothing had happened. The portal remained closed and unharmed. The determined Avatar tried once again, this time using her firebending to open the portal, but still no results.

"Why isn't it opening?"

Just then, more dark spirits appeared outside the hub and started attacking the roof of the cave. Korra saw the entities and gasped, she had to hurry. She started striking the portal continuously with her airbending, but the stubborn portal would not obey,

"Come on portal, open!"

The spirits managed to break though and charged at Korra. They grabbed her waist and continued to tangle themselves around her entire body. They started pulling Korra upwards as she kept on firebending the spirit portal to open but her attempts remained in vain. More spirits wrapped themselves around Korra, around her arms, preventing her from continuing her attacks. The Avatar struggled in their grip until she could take no more. She knew she couldn't do this alone. Right now, at this moment, her heart was saying she needed help.

She closed her eyes shut, and once they opened again, they glowed bright white.

(~)

From outside, the ponies' Elements of Harmony suddenly appeared on their chests, glowing brightly. Then their eyes began to glow just like Korra's did whenever she entered the Avatar State. Unalaq was shocked to see what was occurred before him, "What's happening?" he asked.

Then, without any word or warning, The Mane Six quickly dashed away from the group, their Elements and their eyes still glowing and all wearing determined expressions on their faces.

"Girls! Come back!" Mako called out for them, but they ignored his cries and continued running into the forest. It was almost as if they were in sort of trance and needed to reach Korra immediately. Unalaq watched in aware as the ponies ran off and disappeared into the forest,

"I don't believe it."

(~)

Korra managed to momentarily break free of the spirits tangled around her and dropped toward the portal. The spirits were then blasted away by a powerful magenta magical blast from out of nowhere. This caused Korra to fall and land on top of the portal. With her eyes still glowing, Korra spotted the ponies, all with matching glowing eyes and their Elements of Harmony attached to their chest.

The spirits attempted to attack, but were suddenly overwhelmed by the brightness of their combined magic. Their pure white eyes made them all cower in fear. Unlike the last time, the Elements were not summoned out of anger or fury, but out of genuine need to work together. Korra called out to them from her heart, and they came. Their bond brought them together, and the dark spirits could sense this. They kept their distance, allowing the girls to all stand around the portal in a circle. The Avatar kneeled down and, simultaneously, with the tip of her index finger and the ponies with the tip of their hooves, they all touched the portal at the exact same moment.

A **rainbow** ring formed when they made contact and the ground cracked beneath them, creating a powerful blast that tossed Korra and the ponies aside. The spirits dispersed and once they did they began to lose their dark coloring, slowly changing into bright colors like that of a rainbow before flying away, leaving the girls alone.

Outside, the others watched in aware as a green beam of light rose up from the heart of the forest and into the sky. In a blast, the night sky was surrounded by stunningly beautiful light patterns that danced in the sky like rainbow waves. In the process, the Everstorm dispersed, the clouds disappeared and the lightning stopped and the now colorfully bright spirits flew around it before disappearing into the night sky, completely free of the darkness that surrounded them.

With their eyes back to normal, Korra and the ponies all looked up at the lights above them. "Spirits, dancing in the sky." said the Avatar as she marveled at the beauty above them.

"It's amazing." said Fluttershy. They were all so taken away by the majesty and magic of the Southern Lights that now danced once again in the evening sky once again, and they were the ones who did it….together.

Twilight's mouth hung open as she turned to Korra, "Maybe I was wrong about you needing to do this alone."

Korra chuckled, "Ya think?"

(~)

Jinora's eyes widened as the statue before her began to glow in a golden aura. Unbeknownst to her, a certain sun princess was watching.

(~)

Mako had never seen anything more beautiful. The Southern Lights were truly a breathtaking sight. "I can't believe it" he said breathless.

"Me neither." said Flash, equally amazed.

"It's beautiful." Bolin said as he wiped away a tear.

Spike jumped up happily, "They really did it!"

Unalaq grinned as he admired the beauty of the lights. From afar, Tonraq stopped his snowmobile and looked upwards into the sky smiling proudly.

"She did it."

Korra and the Mane Six all walked out of the forest, all together, grabbing the attention of the others. "They're back!" Bolin happily exclaimed as he ran to her and shouted at the others, "Hey, the girls are back!" Bolin ran up and surprised Korra with a big hug. She returned the gesture, but then an ice wall separated them and brought Bolin to face an annoyed looking Eska.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?"

Bolin looked at her with a weak fearful laugh, before Eska melted the ice.

"I don't know about you but she gives me the creeps." Rarity whispered to Rainbow Dash, who nodded as she lowered her ears. Korra walked toward her uncle, smiling happily at what they had accomplished.

"Everything you said was true."

"And everything you said about you and the ponies was true too." Unalaq said with a proud smile. Korra then felt something tackle her legs, she looked down and saw Spike clinging on to her left leg crying happily.

"I was so worried! I'd thought we'd never see you again!"

Korra giggled at her friend's overly dramatic happiness, "Spike I'm okay, you can stop crying. And please let go of my leg, your claws are piercing into my skin."

Twilight levitated the dragon away from the avatar as Unalaq continued, "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world."

To Unalaq's surprise, Mako rushed in between them and hugged Korra, lifting her up and twirling her in the process. This was a comma display of affection for the two. Mako rested his hands around her waist while her hands remained on his shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said, lovingly gazing into her eyes.

"Thanks." Korra replied, her cheeks red with blush.

Ponies swooned at the scene, "Awwwwww!"

Korra released her boyfriend and looked down, bashfully while fiddling with her fingers, "By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar."

"It's harder being the Avatar's boyfriend." he said jokingly while nudging her arm. Korra giggled at his humor and the two hugged nice again. Twilight flew up and joined in the hug.

"And it's even harder being the Avatar's bonded ponies." she also said jokingly, making Korra give her a playful stink eye. The alicorn simply nuzzled her face, "But we still love you."

"Always" Mako added as he kissed his girl on the cheek. The other ponies joined in the hug as well.

"You girls were absolutely amazing!" Flash said "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thank you, Flash." Korra said graciously.

"Being with you guys is going to be a blast, no doubt."

"Oh, just you wait." Twilight said while winking.

(~)

The next morning, they all returned to the Southern Water Tribe, riding on their camels and polar bear dog. Spike stretched and yawned from his seat behind of Mako, "Man, I am so glad that's over."

"Now that the northern lights are back, I don't think we'll be seeing anymore angry spirits anytime too soon." Rarity said while she brushed her messy mane, she was sitting in the driver's seat with Korra while Mako rode behind his girlfriend.

"We should have a "Southern Lights Welcome Back" party!" Pinkie Pie blows on a party whistle. The others smiled while rolling their eyes.

Over the edge of a cliff, they all saw the Southern Water Tirbe….as well as a number of battleships entering the harbor. This was not something they were expecting to see once they got back. They also spotted water tribe troops marching in as more battleships approached the city.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Rainbow asked.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked just as curiously.

"Troops from the North." Korra stated. She turned to her uncle for answers, "What are all of your Northern troops doing here?"

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Korra and Twilight both shared unsure looks before looking ahead at the troops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, ya'll." said a very worried Applejack. But she wasn't the only one.

The moment troops started to walk out of the ships and onto the shores, Korra felt an uneasiness in her stomach. The relief she felt after opening the portal was now gone, being replaced with worry and fear.

Mostly fear.

(~)


	3. Civil Wars part 1

_*(~)*_

_**Proverbs 13:20 ~ **_

_Walk with the wise and become wise; associate with fools and get in trouble._

_*(~)*_

**Civil Wars part 1**

"Everyone, clear the streets! Get back in your homes."

The Northern troops marched into the city, all wearing matching blue/purple uniforms and matching helmets with purple fabric running down the back of their heads. Serious expressions were carried on their faces. The southerners looked at the troops with worry and fear, they did not know why the north had suddenly decided to invade their home. Northern soldiers waterbended ice barricades, separating the civilians from the streets and later more northern waterbenders formed ice walls around the docks preventing ships from leaving. The people were basically trapped within their own tribe.

Korra did not like the looks of this at all. She watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes as she stood at the outside balcony of the Southern Water Tribe palace. "Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" she asked Unalaq, who was standing beside her.

"Now that you've opened the Southern Portal, we need to protect it from the people who would do the spirits harm."

"I can protect it." Korra said confidently.

"I need you for something more important. It's very clear now that you and your ponies not only share the Avatar State, but the same destiny as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't open the portal by yourself, but when the ponies were at your side you could. There is another portal, in the North. Once you girls open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and South in a matter of seconds."

"But, the solstice is over. How are me and the girls going to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well." both Korra and her uncle looked over into the horizon, "Which means your ponies will have the same amount as well."

"With both portals pen, our tribes will be united again." Korra said with a smile as she gazed into the horizon.

"The world will be united again."

(~)

Inside the Water Tribe palace, the ponies, Spike, and Mako waited in the throne room as Korra spoke with her uncle. Twilight anxiously paced back and forth, "It just doesn't make sense." she said, "I thought Unalaq was going to teach Korra how to handle spirits, what's with the spontaneous army all of a sudden?"

"The people outside don't look all too happy." said Spike with much worry.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Mako said, trying to calm his friend's nerves. They all turned their heads when they saw Korra enter the room.

"Well? What did he say?" Twilight asked, somewhat anxiously.

"Did he explain why the troops are here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. He told me now that the spirit portal is open, it needs to be protected at any cost." Korra explained.

"You can protect it!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"That's what I told him." Korra said, "But he said he needs us for something more important." The ponies all listened attentively as Korra continued to explain, "There's another portal in the north. If we open it, humans and spirits will be able to move freely between the south and northern tribes."

"But the solstice is over." Rarity pointed out, "How are we supposed to open it?"

"I asked him the same thing. He told me that the spiritual energy is stronger in the north. And now that we've opened the portal, then that means our energy is stronger too."

"He really said that?" Fluttershy was surprised at this news.

"Yeah!"

"So with the two portals open, that would mean the two tribes will be united again!"

"Exactly!" Korra smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"And that way the spirits will stop being so angry and leave everybody alone." Applejack said just as happily.

"Sounds good" said Mako.

Pinkie Pie began throwing confetti everywhere and held two flags, one saying south and one saying north and starts singing, "_Two worlds, one family._ YAY!"

"Okay, I can understand that," said Twilight, "but don't you think that some of the southerners are a little bit…not completely on board with this?"

Korra agreed with the princess, "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

"He put HUGE ice walls at the docks so nobody can get out." said Rainbow Dash as he raised up her hooves for emphasis.

"I understand protecting the portal is necessary but this is a tad extreme." Rarity said.

"Maybe we should have a talk with him about that." Twilight suggested. Just then, the doors opened and Flash Sentry flew in and bowed before Korra.

"Korra, sorry to bother you, but your father wishes to see you."

"What is it?"

"He said he will be hosting a meeting at his place to discuss Unalaq's troops invading the south."

"They're not invading!" the Avatar said defensively.

"Kind of looks like it, though." Spike pointed out.

"Well, it's not!" she pointed out. "I'll go to the meeting and straight this whole thing out with southerners, and then I'll talk with Unalaq again." She bowed to Flash before walking out, "Thank you, Flash."

"Want us to come with you?" Mako asked.

"Don't worry, I got this. Why don't you guys go do some more exploring."

Applejack looked at Korra with concern, "You sure, hon?"

Korra simply smiled, "I'm sure. Go and have a little bit of fun." Korra kneeled down to an unsure Twilight and lifted up her chin to look at her, "Don't worry. We'll fix this."

Twilight smiled and nodded and Korra walked out. Mako rubbed his hands together, "So, what do you girls want to do first?"

Rarity's ears perked up, "Oh! I know!"

(~)

In the city of the south pole Mako wore an annoyed expression while he carried Rarity's shopping bags, all filled with water tribe fabrics and jewelry. Rarity happily galloped ahead of them all while levitating more bags.

"Does she always buy this much?" Flash asked while looking curiously at the enormous amount of bags.

"Only when she gets the inspiration to design clothes." Twilight said with a bored expression.

Rarity spontaneously gasped, catching Mako by surprise, a habit which occurred whenever the unicorn became overly dramatic. Rarity quickly rushed towards the window of a store selling beautiful water tribe jewelry. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she pressed her face onto the glass window, her eyes set on a particular set of necklaces.

"Look at that gorgeous water tribe necklace!" she quickly ran to Mako and started jumping around him. "Please, Mako. Please, please, please!"

"Rarity, you've already used up all of your water tribe money on those four necklaces and I gave you half of mine for those last two. Don't you think you've bought enough?"

Rarity gasped and stopped her jumping, "_Enough?!_ Enough is never enough when it comes to jewelry. Besides, when am I ever going to get necklaces like these in Equestria? _Never!_"

Mako looked at the unicorn sternly, "No. More. Money!"

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease!" the pony used her secret weapon once again; the puppy eyes, lip quiver and lowered ears, added with a whimpering noise only a puppy would make. Mako arched an eyebrow.

"The puppy eyes, head tilt and pouty lips are not going to change my mind."

"That's how Korra gets you to buy her things."

"She also gives me a kiss" he said with a sneaky grin, knowing the pony's reaction would be. Rarity immediately stopped doing her adorable face and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"On second thought maybe I do have enough."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well played my friend.", both she and Mako high five/hoof each other.

(~)

Meanwhile, not to far from the others, a sweaty Bolin was pulling a rickshaw across the street. Both Desna and Eska sat at the back, with Pabu in Desna's hand. Bolin was seriously starting to regret his decision in trying to get this girl to like him.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe." Eska said in an emotionless tone.

"Is that true, Eska?" her brother asked, his tone matching his sister.

"Of course not, Desna, I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South." she began to laugh awkwardly, followed by his brother. Their laughing died when Eska addressed to the one pulling them, "Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!"

"Yes, dear." the poor boy had to force himself to laugh, "Ha, ha. So-so funny."

"And I will certainly not miss, cousin Korra." Eska continued, "She is always so…unruly. I simply can not understand why so many favor her. Especially that street-rat she calls her boyfriend."

"Yes. It does not make any logical sense." her brother agreed, "After all, you are a princess and she is simply a commoner who is only fortunate to be the Avatar. And even so, she is nothing compared to you, sister."

"Thank you very much, brother. Bolin! Do you not agree?"

"Yes, yes, definitely." Bolin lied. The poor boy was having the worse time of his life. If he had known Eska was this awful, he never would have made his move on her, Bolin couldn't even get a moment's peace with her around. Thankfully, she would leave soon and this nightmare would be over.

He finally stopped the rickshaw and ran to the side where he earthbended a small flight of stairs before gesturing for Eska to walk down. He held her hand while she descended the stairs.

"You know, It'll be _really_ sad when you have to leave." he said, trying his best to hide his secret relief and joy, "It's been _really_ getting to know you. _Really._" He chuckled lightly. Eska turned to him, her expression completely free of any visible emotions.

"But you will be coming with me to the North." she stated. Bolin's eyes slightly bulged, he did _not_ like the sound of that. "There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin." she said as she walked away with her brother in tow.

Bolin could feel his heart racing, he really didn't want to be with Eska. Being her boyfriend was a fate worse than death itself. To his relief and joy he spotted Mako and the ponies and quickly ran towards them.

"Mako! Guys! I'm so happy to see you!" he awkwardly hugged his big brother.

"Everything okay?" Spike asked with concern.

Bolin shook his head as he clung to his brother, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "No! No, I'm not okay! I can't take it anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!"

"Well who would?" Twilight asked sarcastically, while the others gave her their own versions of the answer with bored expressions on their faces.

"A snake?" Rainbow asked.

"A shark?" asked Applejack

"A vampire?" asked Spike

"A big giant man-eating chimera with fire-breath?" Pinkie Pie smiled, which earned her some ver confused stares from her friends. "What? I wanted to play the "name an animal game" too." she said with a smile.

Bolin continued to weep on Mako's chest like a frightened child, "Oh! Don't make me, Mako. Oh, please, please don't make me!"

Fluttershy flew up Bolin and rubbed her hoof on her back sympathetically, "There, there Bolin. It's going to be okay."

Mako, on the other hand, remained completely unfazed as his younger brother continued to cry on his chest. "Uh, hey, if you're that unhappy, just break up with her." he said casually. Bolin looked up at Mako in curiosity, his eyes puffy with tears.

"Break up with her? You can do that?"

"Yeah. Guys do that all the time."

"You should know, Mr. Heartbreaker." Rainbow Dash said jokingly while ruffling Mako's hair. He angrily glared at the pegasus.

"Really? I thought we already moved past this!"

"So how do I break up with her?" Bolin asked.

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore." his brother replied, but Bolin was practically shaking at the idea.

"Oh, no, no you guys, I don't think she'd like that."

"Of course you can, just be honest with her." Applejack said encouragingly, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Unless, of course, she doesn't take it so well and she'll cry her eyes out." Fluttershy pointed out.

Rarity rubbed the back of her neck as she lowered her ears, "She doesn't strike me as the 'crying' type." she said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Yeah, more like the "make me mad and I'll freeze you into an everlasting cold" type." said Rainbow Dash.

Bolin glared at the pegasus, "Thanks, that's very reassuring." he said sarcastically.

Mako held Bolin's shoulder and smiled in encouragement, "Look, ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me."

Flash flew up to the earthbender, "And besides, if she can't appreciate what a great guy you are, then it's her loss. You deserve way better, my friend."

Hearing their words made Bolin feel an intense wave of relief. He was for fortunate to have such wonderful friends who supported him. The young earthbender finally smiled.

"Thanks Flash Sentry. Thanks you guys."

Rainbow Dash flipped her mane proudly, "That's what we're here for"

"Whew! I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts, Mako. Ha, Korra better watch out." Mako scowled at him and folded his arms and Bolin tried to take back what he said, "Oooh, no, it's just a-, uh, you kn-, uh never mind."

(~)

Meanwhile, at Tonraq's house, Korra sat alongside her parents as they held a meeting to discus Unalaq's decision of bringing troops to the south. Korra sat besides her father, despite still being a bit angry with him, she didn't forget her friends' suggestion to talk with him. She would, but she had to find the right time. As Korra looked around the house, all the people sitting on the floor with matching upset and distressed looks on their faces, Korra's heart began to sink. Seeing her people like this was painful for her to watch. She had a natural empathy connection with her pony friends, she could easy tell whenever they were truly sad or happy and vice versa. And because of that, Korra's empathy towards others, besides the ponies, grew bit by bit as time passed. She felt empathy for the people, they really did seem to believe their home was being invaded. She hoped this meeting would clear things up. Her father, Tonraq stood up and spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling."

"Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it." Varrick stated. The eccentric billionaire also attended the meeting, much to Korra's dismay. She was never particularly found of the man. Varrick stood up straight and dropped the cookies off the plate he was eating them before tossing it to the floor, "This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite." he turned to his assistant, "Remind me to get the recipe latter."

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked, also getting annoyed with this man, who helped himself to more cookies.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling is what cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." said his assistant.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up." he turned to the rest of the gathering, "Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown? Who wants to but a ship full of stinking fish?!" The room fell silent as Varrick calmed down, "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

Korra stood up and spoke to the gathering of people. Her voice calm but firm, "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

"The only spirit I'm interesting in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick exclaimed while raising his hand into the air, "Am I right, people?"

Everyone in the room agreed in anger at Varrick's words, swaying their fists into the air for emphasis. Their angry cheers rang in Korra's ears, giving her a seriously sickening feeling inside and a huge migraine. The young Avatar started to feel woozy, but maintained her composure as she defended her uncle. "All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes united again."

"No, he wants control of our wealth." said Varrick, "_My_ wealth. And I _like_ my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no _choice_ but to fight for our _freedom_!"

After Varrick said this, the entire room, minus Korra and her parents, agreed in anger. Some even rising from where they sat, waving their fists in the air. Korra glared at Varrick.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?"

"Unalaq started this not us." said her father. Pretty soon everybody in the room was shouting and yelling in support of Varrick's plan. Senna remained seated, feeling saddened by all the conflict. Tonraq and Varrick started arguing with one another, with Korra literally stuck in between them. The shouting echoed within the walls, all Korra could hear was their anger and frustration banging in her head. She clenched her head tightly while grinding her teeth. She had to make this stop.

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

Korra's aggressive command was so powerful it could probably be heard all the way across the ocean. Her arms were spread out in an attempt to keep everyone at bay. Finally, the shouting stopped. Korra took in slow deep breaths as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw:

The entire room was emitting a light blue aura unlike anything Korra had ever seen. Everybody stood perfectly still like statues, pale blue auras emitting around their bodies. Korra looked around curiously, her hand reached for her father, his determined expression frozen in place. Korra looked around the room in confusion.

"Wha-what just happened?" she looked down at her hands, which were strangely emitting a faint blue smoke, "Did…did I do this?"

Then, as quickly as it happened, everybody around her began to unfreeze, returning to their original states. They appeared to have had absolutely no knowledge as to what had happened. Some people who were frustrated slowly calmed down, not even bothering to argue again. Tonraq sighed and looked at his daughter, who was still a bit shaken by the experience.

"I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

Korra looked down, trying to put together everything that had just happened, her hands behind her back and the mist disappearing. She took in a deep breath and looked at her father.

"I'll do it for the tribe. I'll sort this whole thing out." with that she walked out the door.

Once outside she breathed heavily and once again looked at her hands. Could this be what Unalaq meant by her spiritual energy increasing?

(~)

The Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace was the tallest building in the south. A freestanding structure elevating off the ground, with numerous towers topped with rounded spires. Although it was white in coloration, the towers appeared golden when illuminated by sunlight.

Korra entered the Southern Water Tribe palace to see Unalaq sitting on the throne. The throne room was sparsely furnished, with a single throne carved of ice located on an elevated platform in from of the chamber. Three large moldings of the Water Tribe emblem were visible on three arches directly behind the throne. Unalaq sat on the throne, emitting a regal and powerful vibe from him, though half of the room was partly lit, and a shadow hovered near Unalaq's face, giving him a slightly frightening appearance. No one would dare to defy him.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow." he said as his niece stood before him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?"

"I understand why you brought the troops here but, I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

Unalaq looked at her seriously, "Your father has been talking to you."

"Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded." she said with concern in her voice.

"I am their Chief. I'm uniting, not invading."

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe you could…take it down a notch?" she had her index finger and her thumb mere centimeters apart to further express her point.

Unalaq arched an eyebrow, "Take it down?" he repeated, the words sounding foreign to him.

"You know, remove that ice wall around the docks, maybe talk to the people and sort everything out. I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war."

"If the water tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?"

"We? No, Korra", he rose from the throne, "This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"What?! Me?! I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening. Besides, you can help too if you just take my suggestion."

"I will try to "take it down" as you put it, but there is only so much I can do."

"What are you talking about?" Korra voice began to rise and her anger slowly started builded up inside of her, "You're the Chief! If you can bring troops and order them to create an ice wall to keep people from leaving the city then you certainly have the power to take it down!"

Both Unalaq and Korra screamed in terror when a sudden strain glowing aura came shooting right out of the Avatar's hands, striking a nearby vase, breaking it and the water inside splashed all over the floor. Unalaq looked at Korra in complete shock while she looked at her hands, just as confused. And terrified.

"What was that?"

Korra was practically shaking, "I-I don't know! It just happened! Is this what you meant by my spiritual energy becoming stronger?"

Unalaq thought for a moment before answering, "I honestly have never seen anything like this. But I think it might have something to do with the negative energy coming from this talk of a civil war. Tell me, did this happen before?"

"Earlier today, at my parents' house. I was so frustrated with Varrick that everybody around me froze. It lasted for a little while and nobody noticed what happened."

"I see. It happened whenever you felt frustrated. Korra, as the Avatar you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help people, but showing favoritism will not help out the tribes find unity. And from what I have heard, that is your "Element of Harmony", is it not?"

"Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar." Korra hung her head in shame and Unalaq placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt that you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

"Thank you, Uncle. And I wouldn't say Tenzin lacked faith in me, he was just a real "perfectionist" and sometimes it felt like he wanted me to be…more like his father." she said the last part while lowering her head and shoulders in depression.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean no disrespect."

Korra smiled, "It's okay. I kind of straightened things out with him before he left. He agreed I should make my own choice."

"In the mean time, try to keep your emotions under control. Who knows what else could happen."

Korra nods, "I will"

"Try your best to conceal it. Don't even feel it…don't let it show."

Korra bowed to him before she walked out the door with a worried look on her face. Things just got a whole lot harder for her.

(~)

Korra rode on Naga across the streets, passing troops and civilians as she constantly whispered to herself. "Keep cool Korra, get it together. Conceal it, stay neutral."

Then she heard a lot of commotion that broke her concentration. In the streets, she spotted a group of northern soldiers confronting some southerner citizens. Both groups standing on opposite sides of the street, bending their own streams of water from the snow, ready to attack the other. This was Korra's chance, to be a true Avatar and bring unity. She so hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" shouted one of the southerners.

"Stop!" Korra came running and stood between them on Naga.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore!"

"These Southerners need to stay in line." said the northern soldier.

"Everyone, calm down." Korra said with much authority in her voice, "You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it."

"You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just—" Korra flinched when she got hit in the back of the head by a snowball, "Hey!"

A little girl waterbended water into a snowball and threw it at Korra. "You're the worst Avatar ever!" she yelled. Korra rose her hand just as the girl threw the next snowball.

"Wait!"

From Korra's raised hand came out a mysterious cyan ring hue. All around her, people were spontaneously frozen in time, blue auras surrounding their bodies just like what happened in her parents house. Even Naga was frozen. Korra looked down at her hands in distress.

"Not again."

Then, just like before, the spell was lifted and everyone reverted back to normal. Korra grabbed the now moving snowball into her hand and melted it with her firebending.

"Please, you have to stop this!" Korra pleaded, but instead of listening to her, they remained in their stances ready to fight. Water at the ready until a voice called out to them.

"Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

Korra immediately recognized her father's voice. The man had come in between the two feuding groups and they all respectively dropped their water before walking away from one another. Korra felt so humiliated, here she was trying to do her job and her father had to save her. She was sick of being treated like a child. However, her anger would have to wait, for she suddenly felt the strange sensation again. She had to get away before anything else happened.

Tonraq turn to his daughter, "Korra, I—" but he then saw her already walking away on Naga. "Korra!"

Korra ignored her father's cries and took in deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She looked at her hands and realized her fingernails were turning blue.

"What is happening to me?"

(~)

Back at the team's temporary hut, Rarity was counting all of the necklaces she bought, placing them all neatly over a lovely water tribe garment.

"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five. Marvelous!"

"You're seriously going to wear all of them?" Mako asked with his usual serious tone while leaning against the wall.

"Well not all at the same time, obviously."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Can you believe her, Applejack?", she turned to see Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looking outside of the hut.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked curiously. Pinkie Pie appeared from behind his shoulder and covers his mouth with her hoof.

"Shush! Don't let them hear you."

They all gathered around the opening of the hut and spotted Twilight and Flash sitting together a couple of feet away, admiring the view of the Southern Water Tribe. These two had been getting along very well and were no longer feeling awkward around each other anymore.

"You were right, once you get used to the cold this place is pretty amazing." said Flash, his eyes gazing at the beauty before him…and right beside him.

"Yeah it is." Twilight agreed, turning her head to face him. "I'm glad you stayed" she said while blushing.

"Me too." Flash said, also blushing. The princess turned her gaze back to the scenery as the pegasus bit his bottom lip nervously. "You know, Twilight…I'm really glad we got to spend this time together."

"Me too." "I feel like we're really starting to get to know each other." he quickly caught what he just said, "I mean, we already knew each other pretty well before but now we do more-I-I mean! We know each other more, I mean!…never mind."

Twilight giggled at Flash's nervousness, "It's okay, I get it." she said. Before, she thought Flash was this really cool, calm and collected royal guard, but there was more to him underneath the armor. He was kind, funny, a bit awkward maybe, but she found it adorable. Not to mention he was brave too. He cared about her friends as much as she did. Any stallion who would risk tail and wing for her loved ones had already won a spot in her book."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this kind of stuff."

Twilight looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

The stallion looked distraught as he explained. "I grew up the only pegasus in an earth pony village and my home was on the outskirts of town. That made me a bit of an outcast. So with all of that free time I mostly focused on my dream of becoming a royal guard."

Twilight never knew about Flash's past, and as she listened she realized just how similar they really were. "I understand." she said, "When I was Celestia's student, I didn't care much for friendship. Until she sent me to Ponyville, and now I can't imagine my life without my friends."

"Well it's not I didn't want friends, I just never really knew how to make any. I say hello but, it's like I'm stumped on what to do next. I'm so scared of saying the wrong thing that I end up saying nothing at all, which makes ponies think I'm antisocial. That's kind of why I always act like I'm on guard duty because...I just don't know how to be myself around other ponies sometimes."

"Then don't try so hard."

Flash looked at her skeptically.

"Flash, you're a really great guy and I understand it can be hard to step out of your comfort zone and try new things. But if there's anything I've learned from my friends, and especially from that crazy-in-the-head-yet-lovable Korra, is that you gotta take risks in life. Or else you'll regret it."

Flash's face blushed like crazy as he looked at her. "Thanks, Twilight. You know, you're actually the first pony I've ever told this to."

Twilight blushed once more, her heart leaping in her chest. She arched an eyebrow once she noticed he was struggling to say something else. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just….uh…."

"Just…what?"

"I…was also kind of hoping, well I wanted to ask, that is if you don't think it's too weird, maybe you would…like to…"

"Like to what?"

Flash took a deep breath before blurting out…, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, maybe?"

Twilight's mouth hung open while blushing. The others, especially Mako, all had their mouths hung open at the scene. Flash quickly got up and prepared to walk away.

"I'm so sorry, forget I said anything, I just thought that—"

"Yes!" Twilight happily blurted out while smiling widely.

"What?"

"What?!" the others from inside the tent were equally surprised.

Twilight blushed while smiling, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Flash's heart beat fast. "Really?"

"Really. I've got some water tribe money and I know a great place to get the best noodles."

"This is great! Wait, don't I have to pay?"

"What century are you living in?" Twilight asked jokingly, "I'm fine with paying."

"So…tonight?"

"Tonight."

The ponies inside the tent all giggled and high hoofed each other while Spike smiled happily. Mako's mouth still hung open, "No…way….Twilight…on a date?"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Spike said as he jumped happily.

Mako was unsure how to describe what he was feeling. He had some serious mixed emotions about this. "Yeah…great…her and Flash…alone…without anybody around…..great."

Twilight's ears perked up at the sound of familiar footsteps. She then saw Korra coming while riding on Naga.

"Korra!"

At the sound of the name, the others all walked out of the hut to greet her. Mako stood among the group of ponies, one hand on his hip, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mako asked with a smile as Korra jumped off of the saddle. Unlike them, she wasn't in a very happy mood

"Oh, fabulous." The Avatar spoke angrily and sarcastically. "My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm suppose to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help." she angrily crossed her arms and leaned against Naga. "Can't he just let me be the Avatar?"

Mako looked on at Korra with a skeptical look, "Um, do you want advice or are we just supposed to listen? Still not clear on that."

Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "Been holding that in the whole ride here, haven't you?"

"Yep. Ugh. I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up."

"Didn't you say you'd talk with him?" Fluttershy asked.

"I will, but I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Pretty" said Pinkie Pie, which caught Korra off guard.

"What? How is any of the stuff I just said, pretty?"

"No I mean your nails." she said while pointing at the Avatar's hands, "When did you paint them?"

"What?!", Korra looked at her fingernails, which were still mysteriously colored blue. The Avatar started to panic, "I thought it finally wore off!"

Mako looked at her new nails, which even he found strange, "So, that's not normal?"

Korra took in a deep, fast breath before speaking, "Okay, this may sound crazy but, earlier today at my parents' place I might have, sort of, probably…froze everyone."

"What?!" Mako, Spike and Ponies were all surprised by this.

"How?" Flash asked.

"I don't know! I lost my patience, I yelled and the next thing I knew everybody was frozen like statues! And then when I went to talk with Unalaq a blue ray came right out of my hand and then I froze people again earlier in town when I tried to stop a fight, and then afterwords, my nails turned blue!" she frantically waved her blue fingernails in front of them for emphasis.

Spike was completely baffled by this, "I don't believe this!….You tried to _stop_ a fight?" They all narrowed their eyes at him, "Sorry, you were saying?"

Korra continued, "Unalaq thinks it might be a reaction to the negative energy coming from the conflict between the tribes. Every time I lost my cool, something weird happened and then just as it did POOF it's gone."

"But, you just lost your cool now when you told us what happened." Mako pointed out.

Korra realized what he just said. She looked around and slowly, she began to calm down, "You're right…nothing froze. Nothing came out of my hands." she then noticed that her nails were returning to normal and she sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"You really think all of this negative energy could be the cause of this?" Twilight asked.

"So far, it's the only explanation. I can't believe things got so crazy so quickly."

She walked across the snow overlooking the city below,

(Parody of the failure song)

_I was prepared to do my best _

_Thought I could handle any test _

_For I can do so many tricks _

_But I wasn't prepared for this_

She began doing waterbending tricks.

_Waterbending is a breeze _

_Past lives I can name with ease_

She picked up Pinkie Pie and hugged her before placing her back down.

_I can make a speech of friendship's bliss_

_But I wasn't prepared for this_

_Was this choice right, or was it wrong? _

_I can't be sure…._

**Mane Six,**

_She can't be sure…_

**Korra,**

_My mind is sharp, my skills intact _

_My heart is pure…or at least I hope_

**Mako,**

"You know it is…"

_You've taken your share of licks _

_You've made it through the thin and thick_

**Korra,**

_But no I wasn't_

**Mane Six,**

_Oh, no she wasn't_

**Korra,**

_Oh, no I wasn't_

**Mane Six,**

_Oh, no she wasn't_

**Korra, **

_No I wasn't prepared…for this!_

"Oh, Korra. I just hate to see you like this." said Rarity.

Mako smiled as he placed his hand on she shoulders, "Why don't you take a break from all this Avatar stuff and we go out for a nice quiet dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

Korra smiled at the idea, "That'd be great. Maybe I do need to get my mind off of things."

The two teens wrapped each other in their arms and shared a passionate kiss. The other ponies swooned at the scene, while Flash and Spike just smiled.

(~)

Latter as the sun began to set, Korra was in her room brushing her hair and placing her hair ties when Twilight walked in.

"Hey, Korra."

"Hey, Twily. I'm just about to go meet up with Mako."

"Yeah, about that, I've been meaning to tell you something that I didn't get the chance to tell you before." the alicorn blushed as she spoke, making the Avatar smirk and arc an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. I did notice earlier that you were rather excited for something. Does it have anything to do with a certain Pegasus, who's first name rhymes with "Sash"?"

Twilight excitedly clapped her hooves and quelled, "Yes! He asked me out today!"

Korra gaped, "No way!"

"Way!"

The two girls screamed, more like shrieked, with joy as they jumped up and down. They simultaneously stopped and briefly turned away from each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow, that was so unlike us." said Korra while Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, let's never do that again."

"So, when's the date?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Tonight! I'm meeting him in a few minutes."

Korra was taken by this this, "Wait, tonight?"

"Yeah. I was going to arrange it to be a double date but, I just…well."

"Oh, no, it's okay. You and Flash want some alone time to hang out. I completely get it."

"So we're good?"

"Duh!" The two girls giggled again, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

(~)

Naga stopped in front of a lovely water tribe restaurant, the best one in town. Mako got down first from her saddle and helped Korra down by grabbing her waist and placing her down.

"You know I can get down myself." she said while still smiling, secretly enjoying the sweet gesture. Her boyfriend smiled in return.

"I know, I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

Korra giggled and linked her arm around his, "Well, Officer, care to escort the Avatar to dinner?"

"Gladly."

The two laughed as they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant. "I am so glad I can finally get a break from everything that's happened." said Korra, "With any luck I won't accidentally freeze anything again."

"Just relax and don't freak out. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Mako."

Once they reached the door, both teens stopped and looked doorways with shocked expression, spotting two familiar looking faces.

"Twilight?" Korra exclaimed in shock.

"Korra?" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

"Flash?" Mako exclaimed in shock.

"Mako?" Flash exclaimed in shock.

"Awkward." said one random civilian who just so happened to have walked on by, passing the group.

"I didn't think we'd find you here." said Korra, feeling a bit awkward at the situation.

The feeling was mutual on Twilight's side, "We planned on going to dinner first."

Mako looked down at the pony couple, "So you two are…on a date?…right now?" he asked, even though he tried to hide it, the uncertainty was pretty evident in his voice. Twilight's face was burning red, this was already embarrassing enough as it was.

"Um…yeah. Hey, if you want we can eat somewhere else."

As the two prepared to leave, Mako quickly came up with a somewhat good idea. At least to him it was. "On second thought, why don't we make it a double date?"

Korra and Twilight both looked at each other in shock and worry. The two had already agreed that they each wanted to spend some alone time with their dates, Korra especially respected Twilight's choice because she wanted the two ponies to hit it off. Korra briefly glared at her boyfriend before forcing a smile on her face.

"You sure, Mako? I mean shouldn't we give these two some time to themselves…" she spoke through her teeth, "without us around?"

"Yeah. What she said." said Twilight, knowing very well where Korra was getting at.

"Come on, we're all here, on dates, might as well." the firebender insisted.

Korra and Twilight both knew that Mako was not going to change his mind on this, and they knew his own reasons why, so they decided to make the most out of the situation.

"Okay, why not?" Korra said with a soft smile.

"Great." the firebender opened the door and allowed his date to walk in first, "After you."

"Why thank you."

Mako smiled as Korra entered and he followed. Flash kept the door open and allowed Twilight to walk in first before following. The two ponies marveled at the beautiful place, it looked kind of like the restaurants in Republic City, but more, as Pinkie Pie would probably put it, "Water-tribe-themy". The walls were decorated with elegant drapes of various blues and whites, emblems of the water tribe and other various symbols decorated the chairs and tables, and the lanterns were decorated to look like elegant koi fish.

"Wow, nice place," said Flash as he admired the exotic looking restaurant.

"This was always my favorite place to eat, growing up." Korra explained.

Twilight smiled happily, "Maybe this double date wouldn't be so bad after all." she said to herself.

(~)

"Me and my big mouth."

Twilight sat at the table wearing an annoyed/bored expression, matching Korra and Mako's, while Flash Sentry carried an awkward face.

The Avatar's creepy twin cousins sat on the opposite side of the table while Bolin sat next to them, who did his best to look happy. They had, unfortunately, ran into the group at the restaurant, and Bolin, being Bolin, quickly asked the group to join them. This was not the date Twilight was hopping for; first Mako insisted on making it a double date, and now they were sitting next to a nervous earthbender and two bizarre twins who hardly ever smiled. Korra wasn't having much of a picnic either; she wanted a nice quiet night with her boyfriend, and now here she was, interfering with her best friend's first date with her creepy twin cousins. And a nervous Bolin. Mako shared the girls' annoyance, more or so with his brother and the twins really, he did not, however, regret inviting Twilight and Flash to join them. Thought at the moment, it was rather hard to enjoy that little victory.

"Are they always together?" Flash whispered to Twilight.

"You mean the twins?" she whispered back, "Yes. It's super creepy."

Bolin laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. "Isn't this fun, hu? We never get to spend enough time together, just the…seven of us. So fun."

Eska eyed at the two ponies who sat beside Mako and Korra, "Why must your pets sit with us at the table?" she asked in her usual monotone voice. Twilight in response growled at the ice princess before her, not even caring how she looked while doing so.

"They're with us and they hate being called pets." Korra said defensively.

Desna eyed at the ponies as well, "You claim that they have the capability of human speech, yet I have never heard them do so."

"That's because you need to open your heart in order to hear them." Korra explained to her unfeeling cousin. The two twins looked at each other and then back at Twilight.

"We do not understand." said Desna.

"There's a shock." said Twilight sarcastically.

Eska and Desna briefly turned to each other once again before turning to the others, "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." said Eska as the two twins left the table. Once they were gone, Bolin turned to Korra and Mako, his once happy demeanor changing to a frantic and desperate one.

"You guys gotta help me."

"Bolin, I thought you were breaking up with her." said his brother. "What happened to 'ripping off' the leech?"

"I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech."

"Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off." Bolin face palmed himself in dismay before addressing to Korra, "Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?"

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Uh, 'cause I thought it was pretty obvious?"

"No, no, not to me it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now!" Bolin started to sob, "Do something, Avatar!"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing." said Mako sternly, "This is Bolin's mess, he's the one who's got to clean it up."

Bolin kept on begging and whining, "Come on!"

Korra, Mako and Twilight face/hoof palmed their faces. So much for their fun night.

(~)

"Well that was…not what I hoped for." said the disappointed firebender once they exited the establishment.

Korra held his arm and smiled, "Well, the night's still young. Want to go for a walk?"

Mako smiled at the idea, "Yeah."

Korra turned to the two ponies, "Um, Twilight why don't you and Flash go on ahead and we'll meet up back home." the Avatar winked and the alicorn winked in return.

Mako, on the other hand, was not to happy about that, "What?"

Korra quickly elbowed him and Twilight turned to Flash, "If that's okay with you." she said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." said the pegasus.

"We'll see you two latter. Don't wonder off to far." Korra said.

"We won't" Twilight responded. The two couples took different ways but as Mako and Korra walked, he kept on turning his head towards the ponies.

"Korra, what did you do?" he asked with worry.

"Just cause our date didn't work out doesn't mean theirs shouldn't."

"But they'll be alone. Without us around."

"What's your point?"

"Twilight alone with a boy. A boy I hardly know-I mean, _we_ hardly know!"

They briefly stopped walking and Korra crossed her arms, "I thought you liked Flash."

"I do but, him and Twily…it's just…"

"Don't you think you're being a tiny bit overprotective?"

Mako slightly blushed, "What? No, of course not, why would I be? It's not like I'm her father or brother or anything. Why, would that be weird?"

Korra laughed, "I think it's sweet that you care about her so much, but you need to relax. Twilight's a big girl and Flash is harmless. She'll be fine."

Mako sighed, "I know. It's just that….I see a lot of you in her." Korra's eyes widened in surprise at this as her boyfriend explained, "I know I've hurt you many times in the past, and most of those times I never really meant to. I guess I'm just scared of Twilight going through the exact same thing. Maybe Flash won't mean to hurt her, but guys tend to do that, often times without even knowing it."

Korra placed her hand on his cheek and smiled warmly, "Look, believe it or not, I get concerned too. But I trust Twilight. She's smart, grounded, and not a pushover. Whatever happens she can handle it."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Of course you'd say that, you see into her heart…literary." Korra chuckled, even though it was true, the way her boyfriend stated it was kind of adorable. Mako then joined in the laugh, "You probably think I'm silly."

"No, you're just being a concerned friend." said Korra, "Which is one of the many things I love about you."

Mako smiled flirtatiously as he held her in his arms, "Back at ya, babe."

The two teens then shared a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight.

(~)

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash explored the rest of the city at night, admiring the scenery. "Sorry about Korra's cousins." said Twilight.

"Don't worry about it. Though to be honest, they completely freaked me out!" Flash actually shuddered a bit.

"You're not the only one." Twilight also began to shudder alongside him.

"So…."

"So…."

A brief silence, and then Twilight beamed as an idea formed in her head. "Hey, you want to try something cool?"

(~)

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!"

The two ponies laughed as they slide down the snowy slope on two wooden boards. Twilight was showing Flash a sport Korra had invented along with Rainbow Dash…snowboarding.

"I get the sense you've done this before!" Flash said as the speed of the wind blew on his blue mane.

"Korra and the rest of us used to do this back at the mountains outside of Republic City during winter! Race you to the bottom!"

The alicorn princess speeded ahead and Flash smirked, "You're on!"

He sled faster behind her, they zigged and they zagged, their manes and tails bellowing in the wind, laughing all the while, until they reached the snowy bottom. More like crashed into the snowy bottom. They both popped out of the snow, wearing snow beards and hats. The two laughed at each other's silliness before shaking the snow off of them.

"That was a blast!" Flash said excitedly.

"You should have seen when Korra and Rainbow Dash did it." said Twilight with a big smile on her face, "They went down the slope twenty times until one of them won."

"Which one did?"

"Both. Each time."

"Oh, man." he said between laughs.

"Don't worry, they had fun." said Twilight also between laughs. Flash's giggles slowly died down as he smiled while blushing.

"I'm having a really great time, Twilight."

Twilight was also blushing, "Yeah…me too."

The two ponies smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes. Flash admired the way the princess's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, how her mane flowed in the gentle cold breeze. Twilight couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach, Flash was so sweet, and handsome, and polite and a whole lot of fun. They had so much in common and yet they were still somewhat different all at the same time. Neither one knew who did it first, but their faces slowly drew closer. They slowly closed their eyes, their faces now only inches apart…..

"WOAH!"

The two ponies quickly yelped in surprise when something fell down the slope and into the snow. "What the heck?!" Twilight then noticed a familiar red fabric sticking out of the snow. "Wait a minute." She angrily walked towards the stranger, levitated the snow off of him and was shocked to see who it was.

"Mako?!"

The firebender laughed and waved awkwardly at the pair, "Hey, Twilight."

If looks could kill, Mako would be a dead man right now. The princess was furious. "Were you spying on us?!"

"No! No, I wasn't….." The princess arched an eyebrow at him, Mako knew he could never truly keep anything from her, "Okay, I was."

"I can't believe you! How could you do this?!"

"Look, Twilight I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So you don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I…I, uh"

"Just as I thought. I get that you're protective and all but this is crazy! You're not my brother!" Mako silently gasped at the alicorn's hurtful words. She turned to Flash, "Come on, Flash. We're out of here."

With that she flew off angrily into the night. Flash gave Mako a concerned look before following Twilight. Leaving a saddened Mako behind.

(~)

Korra stopped Naga in front of her parents place. She entered and saw her mother seated. Senna was looking down sadly only to raise up her head when her daughter entered.

"Is dad around?" Korra asked.

"He went out to meet up with some friends to try and settle this whole ordeal."

"I'm taking care of it." Korra said bitterly.

"He's only trying to help" her mother said, trying to ease her daughter's anger.

Korra groaned, "There he goes again! He still doesn't trust me to do things."

"That's not true."

Korra sighed as she sat down next to Senna, "I don't even know why I came to talk to him. He won't listen anyway."

"Korra what's going on between you two?" her mother asked sadly.

"Ask dad." her daughter replied angrily, not even looking her way.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

"You want to know what's going on?" Korra finally turned to face her mother, anger evident in her eyes, "I found out dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything; how dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained; how dad got banished from the north."

Senna lowered her gaze in shame, "So, the truth is out."

Korra was shocked by this, "You knew? And you never said anything?"

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar but everybody keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me."

"That's not true, Korra."

"You're right on that at least." Korra removed the headband Celestia gave her and looked down at it in her hands in regret. "The ponies believe in me and so does Celestia. Unlike dad and Tenzin, she gave me the freedom to make my own choice…I'm beginning to think I let her down. All of them." she said the last part very sadly.

Senna placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Don't say that, of course you haven't."

Korra placed the headband back on her head, "No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problems between the north and south started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day."

"So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribe go to war?"

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and—"

Korra stood up when she heard that, "Dad is part of a rebellion?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

"It's too late, mom. I'm already in the middle of it."

With that, she ran out of the house and rode off on Naga, ignoring her mother calling out her name. As she rode into the night she spotted a familiar blur of purple flying towards her. Before she could react, the object flew into her, knocking her out of Naga's saddle. She already knew who it was.

"Ow! Twilight!" she got up while Twilight shook the snow off of her body, having fallen into the snow from the impact. Korra could sense her friend's anger. "What's got your feathers in a bunch?"

"I could ask you the same thing." said the alicorn. Korra dusted off the last bit of snow from her parka, and answered her friend's question hesitantly.

"I think my dad might be part of a rebellion against Unalaq."

"What? No way, your father would never-"

Korra looked down with uncertainty, "I don't know….I don't want to believe it but..."

Twilight lowered her ears in sadness. "I understand." she said. Though she didn't want to believe Tonraq was truly with the rebellion, she remembered what happened to Asami and Hiroshi. What that poor sweet girl went through was unbelievable and unexpected. She hoped the same didn't happen to Korra.

"Come on, let's go find out." Korra got back on Naga as she rode with Twilight flying beside her. "So, why are you mad?" Korra asked as they rode off. The alicorn narrowed her eyes.

"Your boyfriend crashed my date." she replied bitterly.

Korra sighed, "I was afraid he'd do something like this."

"You knew?!"

"I didn't think he'd go that far."

"Have you met him? He takes almost everything this far!"

"Okay, point taken."

Twilight groaned loudly, "ERRR! I just can't believe him. Who does he think he is, anyway?"

Korra looked at her with concern, "It's not that he doesn't want you and Flash to work out, he does, he's just worried that you'll go through the same drama we did."

Twilight slowly began to calm down, "Okay, I can understand that. But still, he should trust me."

"He was just looking out for you. Sure he may have done it the wrong way. Correction; the stupid and paranoid way, but sometimes people do those kinds of things because-" Korra slowly pulled on the rains, forcing Naga to come to a slow stop as realization struck her, "-they…care." Once Naga stopped completely Korra groaned in frustration and slapped her forehead, "I am so stupid! It's not that my dad doesn't trust me, he just cares too much and is afraid of me getting hurt."

Twilight arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Didn't we kinda already tell you that?"

"Yeah, only I understand it _completely_ now."

Twilight blinked in surprise, "Whoa. Even now, the way we mirror each other still shocks me."

"Tell me about it."

(~)

The two girls finally reached the palace, Korra burst through the large doors and ran inside, called out for Unalaq.

"Uncle!"

Korra and Twilight stopped running the moment they spotted two northern troops tied up and unconscious near the throne. "That can't be good" Twilight said with worry. It was clear that Varrick's plan for a rebellion was now taking its full shape.

"Oh, no. Uncle?"

The girls quickly ran up the stairs and down the halls of the palace to Unalaq's sleeping chambers. Once they reached the corridor of the upper side, they halted and hid behind the wall. The girls watched in silence as a group of southern water tribe men, all wearing masks over their faces, exit Unalaq's room. Korra's eyes widened as they watched the tallest and strongest-looking of the men carrying her unconscious uncle over his shoulder. To Korra's terror, the proportions and even eyes looked horribly familiar.

"Dad?"

"No, it can't be." Twilight whispered in equal shock. It was hard to tell if this man was truly Tonraq because of the mask, but what if it was? Korra silently prayed it wasn't her father, but even if it was, she would have to make the ultimate sacrifice and confront him. She hoped she could be as strong as Asami was when she had to face her father. Both girls stood in front of the rebels.

"Dad, don't do this." Korra asked pleadingly. One of the rebels next to the one holding Unalaq stood a few feet before Korra.

"Turn around, Avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything."

"No. Leave Unalaq and go." Korra tells them with a kind/pleading voice, "I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't."

The rebel sprung into action, raising his hands to create an ice wall with his water in an attempt to trap Korra. Twilight came in between and zapped the ice away with a fire blast. Realizing the power of the pony, the rebels quickly ran ahead, with Korra and Twilight chasing after them. The rebels ran down the flight of stairs as Korra froze the handrails and slide down to land in front of them. Her eyes beaming with compassion for the rebels, not wanting to fight them. She really didn't.

"Get him out of here!" one of the rebels tells the one holding Unalaq. As the man ran off Twilight attempted to follow him but was blocked by an ice wall, forcing the girls to back away.

"We're all part of the same tribe." Korra said, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Just as the words left her mouth, a blue cyan aura came shooting from her hand and strike one of the rebels, knocking him down. Twilight was shocked by this while Korra fearfully looked at her hands. The rebels were just as stunned, "What did you just do?!"

"Don't you see? Your negative emotions is affecting my spiritual energy. If you don't stop now it could get out of control."

"Things are already out of control. No thanks to you." the rebel got into a fighting stance ready to attack.

Twilight came between him and Korra in an attempt to reason with him, "Please, think of how much this nation has suffered from one war already."

But the rebel could not understand her, "Get out of the way you vermin!"

The rebels attacked Korra, but she and Twilight easily dodged their efforts by flipping and flying to the sides. Korra ran up to a pillar, grabbing on to one of the banners as two rebels came at her. The Avatar tossed the banner against them, using her airbending to wrap it around the two men, entrapping them. Twilight hovered over them, dodging their attacks. She flew by them, levitating the rope that one of them carried around his waist. The princess wrapped the rope around the rebels and tied them all up against a pillar in a secure not, added with a bow for humor. For last, Twilight kicked both rebelled in the head, knocking them unconscious. Korra gave her friends a thumbs up, "Nice one, Twi."

"Look!" Twilight pointed her hoof to the man carrying Unalaq. Both girls dashed outside and ran down the stairs outside of the place, chasing after the man who was now escaping via snowmobile.

"Dad stop!" Korra cried out.

Twilight flew ahead and zapped the snowmobile, causing it to crash and stop in its tracks. Unalaq landed in the ground as Twilight held the rebel still with her magic. Korra ran towards him, "Why did you do this, dad?" she asked as she removed the rebel's mask, quickly discovering that this was not in fact Tonraq.

"What? Who are you? Where's my father?"

"He wouldn't help us." said the rebel as he glared at the avatar, "He's a traitor, just like you."

Twilight growled at him but Korra tells her to step down as Unalaq slowly awoke. He was safe and best of all, Tonraq had nothing to do with this. Not a bad night.

(~)

Unalaq, now fully awake, along with Korra, with Twilight held in her arms, stood inside the palace as the rebels were being led away in handcuffs by the troops.

"Thank you both for saving my life." said the chief.

"I'm just glad we got here in time." Korra said in relief while stroking Twilight's mane.

Unalaq looked at his troops, "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

But Korra quickly stopped them, "Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the south angrier."

Twilight agreed, "She's right, there is already too much conflict as it is."

"You want them to go free?"

Korra shook her head, "No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right. We need to show that we are all one nation, not just two tribes."

After two seconds, Unalaq agreed, "Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you, uncle."

(~)

Outside the girls headed back home, not at peace to know that Korra's father was innocent and that the rebels would get a fair trial. "That was a close call." said Korra while placing her hand over her beating heart. Twilight's heart was also racing.

"Yeah." The two girls looked at each other. "You know what we should do, right?"

"Yep. I need to go apologies to my dad for acting so horribly before."

Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, in all respect you could have acted a lot worse."

Korra chuckled.

"And I've got a friend to apologies to." said the alicorn

"Yeah. Let's go back and try to get some sleep. We'll fix our messes in the morning."

"Bright and early."

"Maybe not that bright, my dad hates waking mornings."

"Now I know where you get it from." Twilight said between laughs.

(~)

The next morning, Twilight left the hut to see Mako. She spotted him outside speaking with Flash Sentry. She took in a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Excuse me. Mako, you got a minute?"

Mako and Flash nodded at each other, "You guys go on an ahead." said Flash. He walked pass Twilight and smiled, "We'll talk later."

Twilight smiled and nodded in return before looking up Mako, but before she could say anything Mako spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

"Hu?"

"I shouldn't have spied on you and Flash. You guys wanted some time together and I should have trusted your judgment. I shouldn't have embarrassed you."

Twilight smiled in reassurance. "That's okay. Korra explained everything. Let's just say, we both realized something important. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm sorry. So…. still friends?"

Mako smiled and kneeled down to her, "Of course. You're like a little sister to me Twilight, that's why I worry about you all the time. You and Korra."

The two embraced in a warm hug, their friendship restored. "By the way, what were you and Flash talking about?" Twilight asked.

"We were just getting to know each other. Plus, I apologized for last night. He's not such a bad guy, you know."

"I do know."

"But I'm still going to keep an eye on him." Mako jokingly warned. Twilight smiled while rolling her eyes. As crazy as Mako was she knew she could always count on him.

(~)

Meanwhile, Korra entered her parents' house. They sat on the floor eating and looked up smiling while Korra stood by the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Senna smiled, "Of course. We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Korra's eyes briefly shimmered with **rainbow** colors as she began to cry. She quickly ran to her father and embraced him, "I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm so sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. And for all the pain I've caused you and mom."

"I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family." Senna said, "But, then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, dad." Korra hugged both of her parents, "Of course I still need you. I love you so much." Unbeknownst to them, Korra's head band started to give a faint but firm glow as did Korra's cutie mark on her left cheek.

Just then, the door opened and Unalaq walked in with his troops.

"We weren't expecting you." said Tonraq. Unalaq looked at them with a cold face, "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial."

The three were completely shocked by this, "Trial? What for?" his brother asked.

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Korra stood up and faced her uncle, "What?! No, there has to be some mistake!"

"There is no mistake." Unalaq turned to his troops, "Take them away"

"No!"

Once again, another energy blast comes out of Korra's hands and the two troops, including Unalaq, were shot out the door. They landed in the snow and looked at Korra in shock. Tonraq and Senna looked at Korra confused while Korra looked at her hands, shaking in fear. Her fingernails turn blue again.

"What's happening to me?"

**To be continued…**

*(~)*

_**Proverbs 13:20 ~ **_

_Walk with the wise and become wise; associate with fools and get in trouble._

_*(~)*_

**I just want to clarify that Twilight and Flash did not plan on doing anything "dirty", this is a PG ratted story, despite the "T' ratting it says. I just figured that way it would increase my chances of readers finding the story, since "T" ratted fanfics what people seem to read the most. Anywho, I hope that doesn't stop you from reading more. Things are only gonna get more intense and get ready for a HUGE surprise! **

**Oh and no the plot won't turn into that of Frozen, but I just couldn't help myself, *giggle***

**Until next time.**

**God, Bless *kiss, kiss***


	4. Civil Wars part 2

***(~)***

_**Proverbs 13:20 ~ **_

_Walk with the wise and become wise; associate with fools and get in trouble._

_*(~)*_

**Civil Wars part 2**

Korra and her parents exchanged worried looks as they were being loaded into the prison truck and drove away. She never in her life would have dreamed that her own kind-hearted parents would get arrested for a crime they didn't commit. And worse, they were being arrested by her own uncle. Korra turned to Unalaq with a disappointed look on her face.

"You're making a mistake."

"I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held a meeting with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family!"

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." she answered with uncertainty.

"In the meantime…" without warning, Unalaq removed the headband from Korra's head, startling the Avatar.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What you did earlier shows that the negative energy is increasing in the tribe." said Unalaq as he held the headband close to him, "And I have my suspicions that this magical artifact might be affecting your powers as well."

Korra shook her head, "No! It was a gift from Princess Celestia. To prove she has faith in me."

"I'm sure she did not mean you any harm, and I may not know much about magic, but so far I do understand it can be unpredictable."

Korra fiercely took the headband out of Unalaq's hands, "The headband has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed.

"Korra, please calm down."

"I'll try to contain myself, I promise! I'll keep my emotions in check but please, please don't blame Celestia!" he noticed the tears beginning to form in Korra's eyes as she clenched the headband close to her heart. Unalaq hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I will not say another word about your magical friends. But I do ask that you keep yourself under control."

"I will." Korra promised while still holding the headband close, as if worried he would try and take it away from her again.

"Remember; Conceal, don't feel." he said before he walked away, leaving Korra alone. Once he was gone, she looked down at the headband in her hand, its silvery color and single heart shaped stone shimmered in the sunlight. It reminded her so much of Celestia: warm and kind. Korra placed the headband back on her head and looked up at the sky.

"I hope I haven't made you regret trusting me."

(~)

Pinkie Pie was doing funny faces at the giant stuffed platypus-bear. The group of friends were at Varrick's extravagant mansion. Much like the billionaire himself, the mansion was very extravagant with expensive looking furniture, lamps, chairs and other items such as paintings, sculptures, and even stuffed animals, which frightened Fluttershy the moment she saw them, until Asami assured her they were fake.

"Pinkie Pie, stop fooling around." said Asami to the pony who continued making the funny faces at the platypus -bear, but soon stopped once Asami asked her to. Rainbow Dash was laying on her back on the couch, groaning in boredom.

"Ahhh, this is so boring! Why are we here again?"

"I have to close my business deal with Varrick." Asami said as she crossed her arms, the man was already an hour late and she herself was growing impatient.

Then Pinkie's tail began to twitch, "You'll might want to move three passes to the left Asami."

"Why?"

"My tail is twitching. That's my Pinkie Sense telling me something is going to fall out of the sky."

Both Bolin and Spike, who were lounging on the sofa, jerked upwards and cried out in fear, "_Twitchy tail?!_" the boys each covered themselves with a pillow over their heads while shaking in fear.

Asami rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. We're inside, how is something supposed to—"

_***CRASH!***_

A flower pot suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on Asami's head, breaking apart and leaving her hair covered in soil as a single flower rested on her head. The heiress stood there in disbelief while Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Told ya!"

The doors opened and Mako, Twilight and Flash walked into the room. "Sorry we're late." said the firebender, "Did we miss anything?"

Mako stopped to look at a dirty Asami, who remained perfectly still while wearing a disapproving expression. He looked at her, then at Pinkie Pie, then back at Asami, then up at the ceiling and then back at Asami, who wore a very annoyed expression throughout.

"Twitchy tail?" he asked

"Yep." she replied dryly.

"Didn't believe?"

"Nope."

"Rookie mistake."

He patted her shoulder before taking his seat on the couch next to Spike and Bolin. Twilight flew to Asami and removed the soil and flower from her body. "I feel your pain, honey." said the alicorn and Asami removed the last bit of soil from her hair.

"Where is Varrick? We should've closed the deal an hour ago."

Bolin went back to lunching on the couch with Spike and Pabu, "Would you relax? This place is great."

"Yeah, did you know he has a hot tub on the roof?" said Spike.

"I know right?! And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here."

"You still haven't broken up with her yet?" Applejack asked.

"It's a work in progress." said the earthbender.

"Sure it is." Spike said sarcastically.

The opening of the two front doors grabbed everyone's attention and were surprised to see a group of Northern Water Tribe soldiers enter the house…along with the creepy identical, royal twins.

"She found you!" said Pinkie Pie. Bolin quickly jumped out of the couch in fear, now standing before his supposed 'girlfriend'.

"GAH! Ee-yah. I wasn't hiding." he laughed nervously, in hopes she would go easy on him.

"I am not on the hunt for you. Currently" Eska said in her usual monotone voice as the soldiers searched the mansion.

"Even Pinkie Pie's sister Maud was never this mean." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

"Or this creepy." replied the unicorn.

"We search for Varrick." Desna said, "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What did he do?" Asami asked curiously.

Eska answered, "He is a traitor to the water tribe, along with our aunt and uncle."

"What?!" they all replied in union and Spike literally fell off the couch in shock.

"Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive." said Desna in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said proudly while pointing to Mako with his thumb.

"I think he was being sarcastic." said Rainbow Dash.

One of the Northern guards approached the twins, "Varrick's not here." he said.

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." before leaving she turned to Bolin, "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

Bolin kneeled down and bowed in fear, his nose touching the floor. "Yes, yes, my sweet koala otter." The ponies looked at him in pity. And embarrassment.

"You are so cute when you grovel." Eska said satisfactorily before leaving with her brother and the doors closed. Once gone, Bolin sighed in relief.

Rarity huffed, "That girl is hardly worth being called a princess."

"I agree." said Fluttershy, "She's so….mean."

"Bolin, don't let her treat you that way." Asami said to him. She knew Bolin did not deserve this kind of abuse. He just didn't. He was far too kind, and sweet and honest to put up with somebody like Eska.

Rainbow Dash agreed with her friend's statement, "Yeah. Stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her, but _Mako_, gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako." He crossed his arms and turned from his brother.

"Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?"

"He's right, he was only trying to help." said Applejack.

"Oh yeah, I specifically remember you ponies gave me bad advice too." said Bolin, before staring back at the angry glare the country pony currently gave him.

"You really wanna go there, partner?" she said in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Don't blame them for this, Bolin." Asami said sternly, "And Applejack's right, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel."

"Yeah, kick her to the curve, show her you're not her "boy toy"." said Rainbow Dash as she punched and kicked in mid air for emphasis.

"I'm having a hard time seeing why you went out with her in the first place." Flash said.

The alicorn princess looked just as unimpressed about this as him. "We're _all_ still trying to figure that out."

"My opinion: Honesty is for fools, kid."

They all widened their eyes at hearing Varrick's voice, apparently, coming from nowhere.

Bolin, "Varrick?"

Twilight, "What the-"

"If you want to ditch the girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did."

"Where are you?" Asami asked as she and the others looked all around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, are you invisible? Are ya? Are ya?" Pinkie Pie asked as she inspected underneath the carpets.

"No, my vivacious little four legged friend. I'm somewhere Unalaq will never find me." The stuffed platypus-bear's mouth opened wide to reveal Varrick hiding inside of it, flashing his signature grin. "Inside Ping-Ping!"

"Good hiding place!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you. How we doin'?"

"The coast is clear." said Mako, "You can come out."

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe." Then Zhu-Li's hand appeared from inside the bear and gave Varrick a cup of tea. "Ah, Thank you Zhu-Li."

Twilight arched an eyebrow, "Your assistant's in there too?"

Spike scratched his head in confusion, "How is that even possible?"

"Zhu-Li never leaves my side" Varrick said before taking a sip of the tea, but once he did he spits it out in disgust, "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuchk! You forgot the honey!"

"Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here." Zhu-Li spoke from inside the bear.

"No honey? We're in a bear for crying out loud!"

"I think this guy's a few hens short of a chicken coop." Applejack whispered to Rarity, who nodded in agreement.

Mako was just about done with this crazy guy and decided to focus his energy on something more important. "I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing." he turned to the ponies before leaving, "You guys coming?"

They all nodded and followed him out. "Hey wait up!" Spike ran after them, leaving Bolin and Asami with Varrick…and Zhu-Li.

"Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back." The tail of the stuffed animal rose and Varrick dropped a stack of paper yuans from the platypus-bear's butt. Bolin took the money.

"Wow."

"Now listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison."

"What's the money for?"

"Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans."

Bolin grinned, "I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear."

Asami groaned and facepalmed herself, "I wonder what's the Pinkie Sense for a headache."

_***CRASH!***_

Another flower pot fell from the ceiling and landed on her head again, confusing the heiress even more than the last time. "How is this even happening?!"

"Oh, you see them too?" said Varrick, "Great, so I'm not going crazy!"

(~)

At the water tribe palace, the trial was about to begin in a few minutes. Korra kept pacing back and forth in the corridor nervously chanting to herself.

"Get it together. Calm yourself. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't—."

"What ya doing?"

"_AH!_"

"_AH!_ Yourself, but that doesn't answer my question."

Korra took in slow breaths, her heart was pounding from the scare. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, it's you."

"Are you okay?" Flash Sentry asked with concern. He, Mako and the rest of the Mane Six, along with Spike, stood before her, concerned for their friend. They spotted her constantly chanting to herself the same phrase over and over again. This was very unlike her.

"I'm just really worried." said Korra as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Calm down, your parents are going to be okay." her boyfriend reassured.

Korra looked at him with pleading eyes, "I could really use a hug right about now."

Mako opened his arms wide to do as she requested….but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy beat him to it. The Avatar embraced the two winged ponies, leaving the young firebender standing there while awkwardly lowering his arms.

"Awkward." said Pinkie Pie.

(~)

At the Water Tribe Palace, the courtroom to be more precise, the trial began. Korra, Mako, Spike and the ponies watched with worried expressions as they witnessed Korra's parents and the rebels stand trial. Korra kept on taking deep subtle breaths to calm her nerves. She could feel that new energy growing, like a seesaw that kept going up and down.

Bolin took his seat next to Asami in one of the benches. A cocky smile on his face, "We're good to go." he said, "I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to 'take care of it', and then I winked. Pretty sure they got the message."

They looked over at the two random men who Bolin gave the money to, both wearing giant smiles as they counted what they had. They smiled at Bolin and gave him a thumbs up. Bolin returned the gesture while Asami face-palmed herself. She then took out a hat and placed it over her head. Bolin looked at her curiously.

"What's with the hat?"

"I'm not getting hit again by any more flower pots."

Bolin whistled a "cuckoo" while circling his index finger over his left ear, making Asami glare at him.

The gavel hammered. The trial was starting. "This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding."

An elderly man too his seat in front of the court. He had a long white beard and hair and bushy grey eyebrows. He wore a water tribe robe consisting of main purple colors. This was Judge Hotah.

"Man! I should have paid him!" said Bolin in realization.

"Yeah, you think?" Asami said with an annoyed tone.

_***CRASH!***_

Another flower pot fell from the ceiling and hit Asami's hat. She removed it with a proud smile on her face. "Ha!" she shouted in victory...

_***CRASH!***_

…Until another pot landed on her face and her now bare head was once again covered in soil. "Seriously?"

Pinkie Pie noticed her tail twitching again, "Wow, a lot of stuff keeps falling down today."

The trial commenced with Unalaq speaking in front of the jury near the stand where Hotah sat, explaining the events of the previous night. "I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and Princess Twilight Sparkle had saved me."

Hotah then had Korra stand in front of him. The young Avatar took deep breaths as she tried to keep herself from losing control of whatever was growing inside of her. The ponies watched anxiously as the Judge spoke.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

Korra hesitantly answered, "Yes."

"And where these men present at that meeting?" he gestured to the line of rebels behind Korra.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"Uh…."

"Objection!"

All eyes landed on Bolin who stood up from his seat in hopes of helping. "Quiet down out there!" Hotah ordered, making Bolin sadly sit again. The judge turned back to Korra, "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

The ponies shared worried looks as Korra hesitantly answered, "My parents' house."

"And who led this meeting?"

Korra was beginning to feel anxious with all of these questions the Judge threw at her. Her fists clenched and her irises began to faintly glow. She could feel this sensation growing again. She wanted to protect her parents and those rebels. The more she thought about the possibility of them ending up in prison the more she felt the energy growing within her.

Bolin stood up again, "Your honor, if I may?"

"May what?" Hotah glared at the boy, making him flinch.

"May I…declare a mistrial?"

The ponies hoof palmed their faces, even Flash.

"Sit down!"

"Yes sir."

The poor embarrassed boy did as he was told and Hotah turned to Korra once again. "Varrick and your father led the meeting didn't they?"

"My parents are innocent!" Korra shouted defensively, taking one step forward.

Hotah's eyes slightly widened when he noticed that Korra's irises were giving out a faint glow as she glared at him. Korra heard her uncle clear his throat and the avatar slightly backed away. Her eyes returning to normal. Hotah ignored what he just saw and continued speaking.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

After that, Korra went to a corner in the halls and rubbed her temples. Mako came to her along with the ponies. "What happened?" he asked.

"I felt it again." Korra said, "I felt that energy. It's growing. It comes and goes but it's growing. I can feel it." she spoke with fear in her voice, "You guys, I don't know what's happening to me!"

Mako held Korra in his arms as she began to sob into his chest while he rubbed her back, "Korra, It's okay."

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." she said between sobs.

"Korra, listen.", Korra looked at Twilight as she wiped away the tears from her face, "I may not know for sure what's going on, but I have a gut feeling this isn't something you should be scared of."

"How can you be so sure? This has never happened to me or any Avatar before."

"But no other Avatar has ever bonded with The Elements of Harmony before."

Korra looked at her confused.

"What Twilight is trying to say darling, is that you're special." said Rarity, "And I don't think that what's happening to you is dangerous either."

Twilight continued, "Think about it, when this all started to happen, when did you actually hurt somebody?"

Korra thought for a second before answering, "Well, no one, yet, but—"

"Exactly." said Twily.

"And didn't ya notice every time it happened you were only trying to protect somebody?" asked Applejack, "Like right now in defendin' your parents."

"Or when you froze everyone at that meeting when you tried to stop them from arguing." Rarity said.

"And when you froze them again by trying to stop another fight in town." added Fluttershy.

"And when you blasted Unalaq's vase after you got upset with him when he said he wouldn't take down that ice wall." Pinkie Pie said while using exaggerated gestures to reenact the scene.

"And last night, you didn't want to hurt the rebels right before that blue spear came out of your hands." Twilight reminded her.

Korra looked down at her hands, she knew where the ponies were getting at with this. Mako wrapped his arm around her, "I think what they're trying to say, is that whenever you felt the need to protect someone or stop a conflict, this-thing-inside of you activated."

Twilight nodded, "I'm beginning to think it has absolutely nothing to do with the civil war or the negative energy from everyone. I think Unalaq is wrong."

Korra looked her friends and back at her hands….could this be true? Could this, whatever it was, really be something good and not bad? Was this something magical or spiritual?….

(~)

Meanwhile, Bolin entered a hallway room where he found Eska standing near a pillar. Spike was right next to him, "Go. Do it. End it right here and now."

"Okay, okay." with shaking hands, Bolin walked over to Eska, "Hey there, Eska, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I grant you permission to speak freely." she said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you." Bolin glanced to his legs, in hopes Spike would give him a claws up or something for encouragement, but instead he saw the little dragon three feet away, hiding behind a pillar, "Right behind ya, pal!"

Bolin scowled at the dragon before turning back to Eska and spoke nervously, "You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading."

"I agree. It is as if a great chasm has been formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

Bolin felt a huge wave of relief, "Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand!"

"Nothing, that is…except marriage." Eska sported a menacing grin as she showed Bolin a betrothal necklace with a skull pendant. Bolin's eyes grew wide in fear as she promptly tied it around his neck before dragging him towards her by the necklace. "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears."

As Eska pulled him away, Bolin began to cry, trying to get away and reach Spike for help, "Oh, no, I can't, why-" he coughed as he was being dragged away, "This is really tight."

Spike was at a loss for words. "It was nice knowing you, buddy."

(~)

Moments later, back in the courtroom, Hotah looked at Korra's mother, "Senna, please step forward."

Senna stepped forward and looked at her husband with a worried look as Hotah prepared to tell his sentence,

"I have found you…." The ponies waited with hesitation as Pinkie Pie bit her hooves. "Innocent. You are free to go."

They all sighed in relief, minus Rarity who passed out in relief. A guard removed Senna's handcuffs and she rushed to Korra who hugged her mother, "Korra!"

Fluttershy hugged Senna too, "It's okay, Senna."

Hotah then looked at Tonraq and the rebels who stood before him, "On the charge of treason, you are all found…guilty." Rarity jerked up in shock, waiting to hear what Hotah was about to say...

"The punishment for this crime…is death."

Rarity passed out again, this time from shock. The ponies all gasped while Mako and Asami both stood up in equal shock. Korra and Senna both had looks of complete horror on their faces.

"You can't do this!" she shouted at the man who began walking away. She couldn't let him get away with this, but how could she get through to him? She opened her mouth again to say the first threat that came to her mind, "You take their lives, and I'll take yours!"

Hotah stop don his tracks, his eyes widening in shock and fear.

"Korra!" Fluttershy whispered while narrowing her eyes.

"I'm bluffing." she whispered back, she wasn't really meaning her words. Even she was never that insane.

"I know, but still, empty threats aren't going to help."

Deep down, Korra knew she was right, but she couldn't think of anything else. Unalaq placed his hand on his niece's shoulder, "Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him."

He walked over to Hotah, "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy." as he said the last sentence, he sends his brother a sad glance.

Hotah bowed to the chief, "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison."

The rebels and Tonraq, and the ponies, all sighed in relief. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said.

(~)

Later outside, Spike kept pacing back and forth while fiddling with his tail, "I can't believe your dad's going to jail!"

He jumped into Mako and pulled on his his collar, "He can't go to jail! I know what it's like to be locked up, man! I still remember when Tarlokk kidnapped me and Korra and forced us into that tiny little box! It was so cold! SO COLD!"

"Spike, you were asleep for most the time." Korra said calmly.

"What's your point?" asked the dragon. Mako simply grabbed Spike and placed him down.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get him out of jail." she said as she left to tog see her mother, "You guys wait here with Mako."

"Don't do anything crazy!", Twilight shouted to her as she left.

"No promises!" Korra shouted back.

(~)

Tonraq was surprised to see his prison cell door open, and his wife and daughter rushed to hug him.

"Honey, are you alight?" Senna asked with worry.

"I'm fine."

"Good, let's bust you out of here right now." Korra said determinedly, but her father stopped her.

"Korra, no. Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be alright. Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

Korra lowered her gaze, "I promise.

(~)

Inside the house, Korra watched her mother from a distance. Senna was standing before the sink, crying. Korra approached and tried to comfort her weeping mother, "It's okay, Mom."

"I-I hate feeling so helpless." Senna wiped off her tears, as her daughter hugged her.

"I know."

Outside, the others were outside in the snow. Pinkie Pie tried to build a snowman, but she wasn't having much fun and so she gave up, leaving a complete snowman done with a sad face. She sighed sadly, "I hope Korra and her mom are okay."

Twilight kept pacing back and forth deep in thought, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash when she landed in front of her, "Take it easy there Twi. Keep that up and you'll have your own crater."

"I'm just thinking about Unalaq." said the alicorn.

"Good thing he didn't let that jerk do anything to Tonraq and the others, hu?" said Spike.

"That's just it." Twilight continued, "At first, I thought Unalaq wanted to become Korra's mentor so much because he really had good intentions on teaching her…but now…"

"But now, what?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Now I'm starting to think Unalaq isn't the man he claims to be." The ponies all looked at each other skeptically as Twilight continued her theory, "Think about it; after we opened the spirit portal the troops come over and automatically southerners think their tribe is being invaded and he didn't even try to reason with them. Then he accuses Tonraq and Senna for treason and he didn't seem to fight for them as much as Korra did."

"I think you're on to something." said Flash Sentry.

"But that doesn't explain how he's able to understand us." Rainbow pointed out.

"She's right!" said Pinkie.

"I know that part doesn't make much sense," said Twilight, "but regardless, I have a gut feeling we can't trust Unalaq anymore."

"Should we tell Korra?" Spike asked.

"I have a feeling she's already starting to figure that out on her own." said Rarity.

Just then, Korra came running out of the house towards them. "We're getting my father out of jail." she said determinedly while wearing a fierce expression.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm going to have a word with Judge Hotah. Twilight, I'm gonna need your magic."

Twilight smirked at Korra as her horn glowed.

(~)

Hotah casually was driving his satomobile on the road of a cliff when he took a look on his review mirror and his eyes widened in fear:

He saw Korra, riding on Naga, and Twilight Sparkle flying beside her. They were both heading towards him, and neither one looked at all to happy.

Hotah quickly stepped on the gas pedal and accelerated the car. Korra nodded to Twilight who nodded back. She flew ahead and used her magic to take control of the vehicle. She removed the wheels and slammed the satomobile on the side of the cliff. Hotha groaned and screamed in fear when Naga knocked off the door with her mouth; Korra and Twilight looked fiercely at the judge. The Avatar pulled him out and slammed him against the side of the car. She placed her right hand on the side of the vehicle and her left hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" the judge asked terrified.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants." Korra said threateningly as Naga growled at the man, "And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

Korra and Twilight's eyes wide in surprise, "What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"I-I've said too much." The man yelped in fear when Twilight used her magic to levitate him into Naga's now opened mouth. The beast growled in anger as his head rested on her tongue, and Korra took hold of his collar.

"Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking." she said threateningly.

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say? And I believe it's only fair to warn you, my ailcorn friend here, can't stand liars."

Twilight growled at him as her horn glowed brighter. Hotah became even more terrified, "Yes! Every word." he confessed.

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?"

"He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished."

The girls' eyes widened at this news. "What do you mean, 'he got my father banished'"? Korra asked.

Hotah was sweating with fear. "Nothing!"

Korra kept her glare on the man's eyes. "Keep talking." she demanded. Then, her irises began to glow again, only this time they glowed brightly blue as Hotah looked deep into them. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed too, identical to Korra's, as a strange powerful sensation swept up inside of him. He opened his mouth and confessed everything, still with fear in his voice.

"Unalaq payed the barbarians years ago to attack the tribe then he told them to hide in the spirit forest because he knew your father would go after them. That way he could become chief instead."

"I knew he was up to something!" said Twilight angrily.

"I can't believe this." Korra said just as angry. She felt so stupid for having trusted her uncle. Her once respect for the spiritual man quickly vanished, only to be replaced with feelings of scorn and anger. But what was just as surprising was that Hotah kept on talking.

"Also, I like to sing to love songs in my spare time; I lied to my cousin when I said I didn't have a crush on his wife."

Korra and Twilight looked at each other and arc their eyebrows in confusion as Hotah kept revealing secrets. It was as if this man had no control over what he was saying. Like he was forced into telling nothing but the truth.

"I pick my nose while nobody's looking, I still sleep with a nightlight, I'm intimidated by successful women and I-"

Korra quickly pulled him out of Naga's mouth and released his collar. "Okay, okay, we get it!" Korra said as she backed away from him, already feeling very uncomfortable. "Look, I was bluffing when I said I'd feed you to Naga, alright, so you can stop now!"

Hotah's irises glowed again for a moment before he shook his head and groaned, placing his hand on his head. He felt woozy, almost as if he had just woken up from a slumber.

"Wha-what did I just say?"

Twilight and Korra shared confused looks. He had no memory of what he said. "Uh…nothing." Korra said. She got back on Naga and they both rode off with Twilight close behind, leaving Hotah alone with his damaged vehicle.

"Hey! What about my satomobile?!"

(~)

As they continued to ride off, Korra slowly stopped the polar bear dog near a cliff overlooking the ocean. Twilight flapped her wings beside them when Naga suddenly growled. "What is it, Naga?" Twilight asked with concern. She gasped when a dark winged spirit came hurling at them. Korra pulled on the reigns, commanding Naga to run out of the way when the spirit collided with the snow.

"I thought we were over this!" Korra exclaimed. Twilight flew up and zapped at the creature but it only attacked back, wrapping its long wings around the princess while she screamed in terror. This triggered something within Korra and she extended her hands towards the creature.

"Let her go!" instinctively, she stroked it with what appeared to be some kind of air blast, but filled with snow and ice. The spirit released the alicorn and landed on the ground. Korra jumped off of Naga to inspect it, noticing that part of the spirit's wing was not black blue or dark purple, but rather a shimmering white. The spirit hissed before flying away, wobbling due to the whiteness of its wing. Korra looked down at her hands and Twilight was dumbfounded.

"What did you do?"

"I…I don't know. All I was thinking about was saving you and…it just happened."

Twilight's eyes widened and shimmered, "Because you cared…"

"Where did that spirit come from anyway?" Korra asked, "I thought once I opened the portal they would be gone." her eyes narrowed, "Unless Unalaq lied about _that_ too. If anything, this whole war is only causing more uneasiness with the spirits. Which might be exactly what Unalaq wants." looking down at her hand and replaying the event in her mind she came to another revelation. "But just as I started this, I'm going to be the one to end it. You were right, Twilight." The alicorn looked at her curiously as Korra continued, "This energy inside of me…it's not caused by negative spiritual energy at all. It's something else. I don't know what but…I can feel it growing."

"I wish I knew exactly what it was." Twilight placed her hoof on her shoulder, "You're going to be okay."

Korra placed her hand on her hoof and smiled, "….yeah. I'm not scared of this anymore. When you and the others are near me…I feel like I can do anything."

The two hugged and Korra looked over the horizon as she began to sing.

_Everything was perfectly fine _

_The first time that I came _

_A kingdom trapped in conflict _

_And it looks like…_

_I'm to blame _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_I couldn't keep it in _

_Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel _

_Don't let them know_

She looked at her hands and saw her nails turning blue again.

_Well now they know!_

She closed her fists then opened again…unleashing some lovely and sparkly snowflakes. She smiled.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore_

She kept unleashing snowflakes.

_Let it go _

_Let it go! _

_Turn away and slam the door. _

_I don't care what they're going to say. _

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

She stopped making snowflakes and smiled as her rails turned normal again. It was gone…for now.

_It's really not so bad anyway_

Korra and Twilight head off to warn their friends about Unalaq.

(~)

At Varrick's mansion, Korra and Twilight explained to the others what had happened.

"Unalaq is a liar and a traitor!"

Varrick was still inside the platypus-bear, "I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!"

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"We found out the truth about my dad's punishment."

Twilight continued, "Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe all those years ago."

Pinkie Pie, "WHAT?!"

Korra continued, "Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest because he knew my dad would go after them."

Pinkie, "WHAT?!"

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief." Mako said.

"It was a set up!" said Flash.

"WHA-" Pinkie was interrupted when an annoyed Applejack covered her mouth.

Rarity was boiling mad, "The nerve of that man! Taking Toranq's birthright and keeping Korra from becoming a full pledged princess?!"

They all looked at her annoyed, "Yes, Rarity that's the whole point to this." Asami said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I actually trusted him." Twilight said angrily.

"Ditto." Korra said, who was twice as mad, "I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

Rainbow Dash smiled confidently, "You kidding? No amount of wild polar bear dogs could keep me away. I'm in."

"Me too." Applejack said with a tip of her hat.

"Here, here!" Rarity declared.

"Prison break!" Pinkie Pie cried out, waving her hooves into the air as she did.

"If you do this, there's no going back." Mako said to Korra.

"I know. Will you guys help us or not?"

"Of course I'll help"

"Me too" Asami said.

Varrick raised his bear paw, "Count me in."

Flash Sentry saluted the Avatar, "I am at your services."

Spike saluted too, "So am I!"

Twilight smiled graciously, "Thanks everybody."

"We're going to get in a whole lot of trouble for this." Fluttershy said fearfully.

Rarity placed her hoof on her forehead in a dramatic fashion, "Can things possibly get any worse?"

Right on cue, the doors opened. Everyone looked on with surprised and confused expressions as Bolin walked in. The young man wore a long water tribe outfit similar to Eska, his skull betrothal necklace around his neck and his hair was gelled down. Pabu had a similar outfit and hair.

"I had to ask." Rarity said as she arched an eyebrow when she saw him. The poor boy looked so miserable.

"I don't even want to know." said Mako, completely unfazed by this odd choice of fashion.

Rainbow Dash immediately bursted out laughing, "AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! What's with the get up? Lose a bet? HA, HA, HA!"

Bolin glared angrily at the pony. "Thanks for the sympathy Rainbow Dash. Really appreciate it." he said sarcastically.

Rainbow wiped away a tear, "Ha, ha, sorry."

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go so well" said Asami.

"Either that or Bolin's experimenting with fashion." said Rainbow Dash in between chuckles.

Bolin spoke sarcastically, "No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should **GET MARRIED!**"

"Sorry." Asami said sympathetically.

"Um…congratulations?" said an unsure Spike.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra stated, though she was kind of amused by this.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

Pinkie Pie started to jump happily, "Oh, I love weddings! Can I host the reception, please, please, please!"

"Don't worry my friends. Nobody's getting married on my watch." said Varrick. Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and landed in the floor.

"Awwww. Bummer."

Korra smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, honey maybe next time."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

(~)

At the water tribe prison, one guard was patrolling the interior. All was perfectly quiet, he was the only one there for the moment. The only noise was the sound of his footsteps and the keys dangling around his waist as he moved. Suddenly, he cried out in horror when an unexpected earthbending move cause him to fall into a trench. Blue sparks flew out of the trench and the guard was electrocuted, knocked out unconscious. While he was out cold, Asami, Mako, Twilight, Flash and Korra climbed out of the trench and Korra pointed to a cell door.

"My dad's in there". The friends quickly rushed to the door and Mako, now holding the keys, unlocked the door. The Avatar forced the metal doors open, but once she did, they were shocked to find it completely empty. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Korra. You'll never see your father again."

They all turned to face Unalaq standing in the very center of the hallway. Twilight and Flash quickly got into defensive stances on both sides of Korra.

"Where's my father?" she asked demandingly.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

Korra stood before her uncle, her growing animosity towards him growing with every breath. "Bring him back. Or we're taking you out and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him. And I was a fool to let you."

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore. How someone like you can hear the voices of ponies, I'll never know."

Unalaq scoffed, "Those things? I still have headaches from hearing their annoying neighs."

Korra's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I am a man of many skills. One of them is being able to read lips. I knew of your bond with these creatures. I figured if I won their trust I'd win yours as well."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation; Unalaq was an even better trickster than they realized. Twilight quickly became enraged and snarled at the chief.

"You-you arrogant, cold-hearted monster! How dare you take advantage of Korra's loyalty! She trusted you! You don't deserve to be chief!"

"Insult me all you want pony. It makes no difference."

Korra sneered at her uncle, "She's right, you don't deserve to be chief!"

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the south. And even I will be powerless to stop it. You've seen what's been happening to you, if this continues even you won't be able to stop the madness."

"You're wrong. What's growing inside of me has nothing to do with the spirits. I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the north."

She, Twilight and Flash turned away from him. "And why would I do that?" asked the chief.

"Because you still need me and the ponies to open the northern portal." Korra pointed out, her back still turned away from him.

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose. I would be more than happy to finally be rid of those annoying little beasts."

"_You're_ the beast!"

Korra spun around and angrily threw three fire blasts at her uncle while Twilight shoot fire blasts of her own. Unalaq threw an arc of water from his water skin at Korra but she managed to freeze it, but was none the less was pushed off by the frozen blast. Mako did a fire kick but Unalaq dodged it and punched Mako with a water blast. Unalaq was about to attack again when Flash Sentry charged at him, hitting his gut. Unalaq fell down and slid across the floor. Seeing the chance, Korra created an air blast that pushed Unalaq further against the wall.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father." Mako tells her.

"Let's go" said Korra as they ran down the corridor, the ponies flying side by side.

"That was impressive" Twilight said to Flash as they flew.

"Five years of combat training." he said.

"Not the time, guys!" Mako yelled from ahead. He was still getting used to those two getting intimate. Once they were gone, Unalaq managed to stand up, mentally slapping himself for allowing the girl and her ponies to get away.

(~)

Meanwhile, Bolin and the rest of the gang were walking through the city towards the docks with Varrick, still inside of Ping-Ping, was being pulled by a leach. The ponies all walked beside them with nervous grins as a whole bunch of bystanders looked at them with odd looks.

"Stay cool, ya'll." Applejack tells them. Rainbow Dash took the lead of the bear, "Move aside folks, nothing to see here."

They walked toward the docks to get to Varrick's ship until they were stopped by a soldier from the north.

"You have a license for that animal?" he then looked at the ponies who smile nervously, "Uh…animals?"

Bolin spoke to him nervously, "Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?" he asked while pointing both his index fingers in opposite directions.

Rainbow lowered her ears and gave an annoyed look, "We're dead."

Varrick watched the whole thing from the bear's mouth and whispered to Zhu-Li from inside the bear, "Zhu-Li, do the thing."

Zhu-Li lifted up the bear's tail and dropped yuans on the floor, while making a raspberry noise as she did. A man from the crowd shouts, "That platypus-bear is pooping money!"

The ponies all looked surprised as a swarm of people started taking the money without care.

"That worked." Spike said.

They all rushed into Varrick's yacht where Varrick took control, while still inside Ping Ping. Korra, Mako, Asami, Twilight and Flash entered the yacht.

"Where's your father?" Rarity asked.

"On a ship headed north." said Korra, she turned to Varrick, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get past our friends from the north." They looked ahead and see the northern battleships forming a blockage.

"If only we had a plane to get close to those ships." said Twilight, "Korra could waterbed them out of the way."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Varrick pressed a button and a biplane emerged from the hatch of the ship.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widen in wonder, "Wow, you have everything!"

"But there's no runway." Asami pointed out, "How are we supposed to take off?"

"Zhu-Li! Take a note: 'Build runway' " Varrick tells his assistant.

"Yes, sir."

Twilight smirked, "We don't need a runway" she and Korra exchanged the same smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You and Mako use firebending to give the plane the extra boost while I come with and give that no-good uncle of yours a piece of my mind!" she said while pounding her two hooves

Korra looked a bit surprised, "Well, more the first one but the second works for me too."

"Show that jerk what happens when he messes with us ponies and the Avatar." said Rainbow Dash as she and Twilight hoof pumped. Pinkie jumped high and fist/hoof pumped with Korra.

"A booyah!"

Asami was now in her pilot outfit and placed on her goggles. Korra and Mako took their opposite positions on the plane's wings. Twilight stood on the wing with Korra. The Avatar gave Asami a thumbs up who returned the gesture before opening the biplane.

"Now!"

Korra and Mako firebend both simultaneously unleashed a fire blast that boosted the biplane to take off. Before long, the four friends were soaring through the skies. The others cheered from inside the yacht as they flew off.

"Those guys are so awesome!" said Rainbow Dash as she did air flips in excitement.

Flash sighed dreamily, "Yeah, she is."

The pegasus realized what he had just said and blushed nervously as all eyes looked at him curiously. He baffled as he talked, "I-I mean them! Them, I totally meant them, the four of them; Korra, Mako, Asami and Twilight, not just Twilight, why would I just be talking about Twilight? That's ridiculous, I mean, why are we still talking about this?"

"We're not. You are" said Applejack

"She's right"

Flash glared, "Nobody asked you, Zhu-Li!"

(~)

On the plane, Twilight made her Element of Harmony appear around her neck, "Girls, do you hear me?"

Her gem glowed and Applejack's voice was heard, "Loud and clear, Twilight"

"Get ready, guys." said Korra.

As the plane grew closer to the northern battleships on the horizon, Korra entered the avatar and Twilight's gem started to glow. From inside the yacht, the ponies' elements and eyes glowed too as they all shared the Avatar State with Korra. The young woman moved her arms in swift movements and waterbended a gigantic and powerful wave that pushed the battleships out of their path. Giving Varrick's yacht enough space to get through. Twilight's horn glowed and magically, the battleships began to fill up with dirt and bugs, bugs which crawled up the Northerner's uniforms. They were all so terrified by this that they all started jumping overboard. Korra and Twilight's eyes stopped glowing and Korra laughed, "Was that really necessary Twilight?"

"Just a little present for Uncle jerk-face!" the alicorn said proudly.

"In that case, I'll let it slide."

Mako rolled his eyes, "I swear that Pony gets more and more like you every day."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

The biplane and the yacht successfully escaped the blockade. As they made their escape, Twilight flew on ahead, scanning the ocean for the ship heading north. The alicorn soon spotted the ship and flew back to the plane, catching Korra's attention by whistling with her hoof.

"There! Your dad's on that ship!"

Korra turned towards the pilot, "Asami!"

"On it!" the heiress steered the plane towards the ship Twilight was pointing to. From the ship, Northerners saw the plan approaching. Asami stirred the plane towards them, when the alicorn princess shouted.

"Jump!"

Korra, Asami and Mako all followed her order and jumped from the plane as it continued flying on its own, but without a pilot it in no time at all crashed near the side of the ship into the ocean, and exploded in a fiery inferno.

"I hope Varrick has insurance on that." said the alicorn when she saw the crashed plan snick to the ocean. She used her magic to levitate the teens onto the battleship, where Korra immediately created two water whips to throw two crew members overboard. She spotted one trying to escape and quickly froze him against the wall. The man struggled to break free as Korra approached him.

"Where are the prisoners?" she asked demandingly, her eyes slightly glowing blue, which stroked fear into the man's heart. He dared not to defy her.

Inside the battleship, Tonraq and the rebels were all inside their cell until their door started to glow magenta and it opened up. They see Twilight winking at them.

"Somebody order a rescue party?"

It didn't take long for the heroes to get all of the prisoners out of their cell. "Korra, this is crazy." said Tonraq when they were all outside, "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to. I'll explain later."

Northern troops started attacking the rebels with their waterbending but Korra and Mako both neutralized it with firebending. Varrick's yacht approached.

"Everyone, gather around Twilight!" Korra shouted. They all did as she said as Twilight's horn started to glow.

"And you'll might want to cover your ears." said Mako, right before they all disappeared in a blinding light.

They all magically reappeared on board Varrick's yacht. Once there, Korra threw a final blast of fire at the battleship before the yacht departed.

(~)

Later that night, Korra, Twilight, Tonraq and the rebels stood on the hatch of the boat. One rebel wiggled his ears.

"Better?", Mako asked him.

"Yeah. Do your ears always pop when she does that?"

"Yep. Just be thankful it wears off quickly."

Korra and Twilight spoke with Tonraq, explaining everything they had just discovered. "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra explained.

Tonraq became deeply hurt after learning the truth about his brother, "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe."

"He betrayed all of us." said Twilight, "I'm so sorry, Tonraq."

"What's our next move?" one of the rebels asked Tonraq.

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

The rebels all placed their fists to their hearts, "You have our support, Chief Tonraq."

Korra and Twilight also placed their fist/hoof over their hearts.

"Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, dad."

"Me too." said Twilight. But Tonraq disagreed, "No, Korra"

"But you said the south doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The south can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

Korra didn't want to leave her father, but she was determined not to let him down again, "…..all right, I'll get you all the help you need."

"I'll ask Princess Celestia is she will help too." said Twilight

Korra hugged her father, "I love you, dad"

"I love you, too."

They release and Tonraq lowered down to Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle…promises me you'll keep an eye on my girl and help her in any way you can."

The princess placed her hoof over her heart, "You have my word sir."

Tonraq smiled graciously as he petted her mane, "Thank you, princess."

(~)

Tonraq created an ice raft as he and the rebels returned to shore. He looked on as the yacht disappeared from sight. Inside the yacht, Korra and the others looked sadly as they left.

"Korra, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Twilight. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"Don't say that." said Fluttershy.

"It's true. If I had just listened to my father and Tenzin none of this would have happened. I wanted so badly to prove to everyone and to myself that I could be a great Avatar." then, she remembered Leilani's words, "I relied on my own understandings." she concluded, "Of all the stupid things I have done, this is the worse." tears fell from her eyes as she removed the headband and looked at it sadly.

"Oh, darling. Don't be so hard on yourself." Rarity said.

Twilight smiled at the Avatar, "Remember what Celestia said? If you learned from your mistakes and use that knowledge to make things right, then that means something good did come out of it."

Mako gently took the headband from Korra's hands and placed it back on her head, "We'll fix this. I know we will."

Korra wiped away the tears and smiled, "Thanks." she and Mako and the ponies warmly hugged.

"Besides, even though Unalaq's intentions were selfish, yours weren't." said Fluttershy, "All you were trying to do was to bring peace to the tribes."

"She's right." said Rarity, "When you brought back the northern lights to the south, it was so beautiful."

"And your father was so proud of you." said Twilight. "Unalaq took advantage of your good intentions. He mislead all of us, even your father."

Spike agreed, "Yeah, he ruined everything by bringing his troops and locking up everybody in the South Pole, ticking them off and being the very thing who ignited this stupid war. Plus he did make the whole "uniting the tribes" deal seem pretty legit."

"For now we need to get to the United Forces just like your father said." Mako said determinedly.

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "It's not too late to fix it."

"I hope you're right." said the Avatar unsurely. Deep down, she prayed she could set things right. She just had to.

"Korra, I really need to thank you." said Bolin.

"Why? I started a civil war"

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow, "Um, how does that make you two broken up, exactly?"

"Guys! We've got company" cried Rainbow Dash in despair.

"And not the fun kind!" Varrick said as he looked through his telescope. They all looked at the horizon and witnessed something approaching.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let me see", Bolin took the telescope from Varrick for a better look. He gasped before rubbing his eyes and looked again through the telescope.

"I love guessing games!" said Pinkie Pie, Is it a boat? A dolphin? A seahorse? No, wait is it a boat?"

"You already asked that" said Asami.

"No, no, no and no." Bolin answered. Through the telescope he saw a very, very angry Eska rushing towards him on a huge wave. Her makeup was all smudged across her face, and her once composed emotionless face was now full of pure anger and heartbreak, her eyes narrowed and widened and her white teeth bear like a piranha after its prey.

"That would be my darling Eska."

"You're good at this game." said Pinkie.

Bolin turned to Varrick, "Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I build this boat?"

The boat speeded away. As it speeded away into the distance, a crash was heard from inside the boat.

"Where did that flower pot come from?" Korra asked.

"Oh, come on!" Asami yelled in annoyance.

(~)

Leilani stood beside the Tree of Harmony, its vines glowing brightly, until…suddenly, the plants around it began to wither and die, the tree itself remained the same, but the plants around it were withering, suddenly, Leilani herself felt weak. She knew what this meant.

"It's coming."

*(~)*

_**Proverbs 3:5-6 ~ **_

_Trust in the Lord with all your heart; and lean not on your own understandings. In all your ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct your paths._

_*(~)*_

**So what is Korra's new mysterious power you ask? Well it won't appear anytime too soon but it will again. **

**Next chapter: Celestia reveals something HUGE to Korra and the ponies which could change EVERYTHING!**

**Till next time, God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	5. Life's too short, not to be a family

**Here is the story that happens during Civil Wars. I felt that having the moments of Tenzin and his siblings would feel too much in the previous chapters, so I decided to keep it into a separate one. **

**Enjoy!**

*(~)*

_**Proverbs 19:20 ~ **_

_Get all the advice and instruction you can, so you will be wise the rest of your life._

*(~)*

**Life's too short, not to be a family.**

It had been so long since Celestia slept in. She always had to wake up before anypony else in order to rise the sun. But today, she could sleep in. It felt so good to lay in the beds of the Air Temple, the sun of the human world rose all on its own, its golden rays coming through the window of Celestia's room, warming her body with a nurturing heat that only a mother or father could give. The sun princess smiled as her eyes fluttered open. She levitated the blanket off her body, revealing she did not have her crown, necklace or golden horse shoes on. She gently placed the blanket over the mattress in a lovely and neat manner before peaking her head out the window, taking in the fresh morning air. The sun glowed brightly up in the middle of the clear blue sky. Back in Equestria, it was her job to raise the sun, but the very first time she didn't, didn't make her feel useless at all. In fact, the sun rising on its own was a stunning and refreshing sight. As Celestia embraced the sun's rays, she felt her whole body strengthened. She felt a burning warm sensation within herself, which was unlike anything she had ever felt before. This world truly was magical in its own way.

If Tenzin could ever pick out the ideal perfect day, this would be it. In the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin and Pema were happily relaxing while sitting in chairs outside near the temple gardens. Kya and Luna both sat on a rock, feeding lemurs together. The two had already begun to form a friendship. Luna was especially fascinated with waterbending and Kya was very intrigued by Luna's ability to enter people's dreams. Tenzin took a sip of his tea and sighed in relaxation.

"Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-"

"YAHOO!"

Tenzin's peace was interrupted when his brother Bumi jumped in, wearing nothing but his underwear and an open green robe, exposing his rather large belly. The man-child jumped up and down happily as his younger brother sighed sadly.

"Aaand, it's over."

Bumi leaped onto the rock where his sister and the moon princess both sat and spread his arms wide, shouting into the sky. "Goooood morning, Universe!"

"Bumi, please, cover yourself! We have a princess here!" Kya said as she covered her's and Luna's eyes. Bumi immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops! Sorry, your highness." he quickly closed his robe and turned to his brother, "Well, lookee here, "Vacation Tenzin" has finally decided to join us."

"Yes, he has." Tenzin said as he carried his son, Rohan from his wife, "It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan?" the baby smiled and cooed happily.

"It truly is a beautiful morning." said Princess Celestia as she stepped outside to greet the others. Her long magical multicolored mane bellowed in in the invisible breeze that always surrounded her. "I haven't slept in in so long."

"I've been meaning to ask, how are you two able to even have the time for a vacation?" Kya asked, "Don't you two need to raise the sun and moon back in Equestria?"

"Do not worry." said Luna, "We have someone back home who is helping with that."

"In my experience with magic, I believe it's best not to ask too many questions." Tenzin said, "I've actually enjoyed having you two here, Princess."

"Thank you very much, Tenzin." Celestia said graciously as she bowed.

"And I've really enjoyed having you two around." he said to his brother and sister. "Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad."

"Uhh, I think your memory's a little foggy." Kya said with a frown while placing her head on her left hand, "Bumi and I weren't on half of those _great_ vacations. It was always just _you_ and Dad, you know, to complete your airbending training."

Both Luna and Celestia exchanged sad glances at hearing this. The tone of Kya's voice was bitter with a tint of jealousy. Her expression was shared with her older brother.

"No, that can't be right." Tenzin said, trying his best to recall any other good memories of the past, "What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant koi?"

"What are elephant kois?" Luna asked curiously.

"They're these really huge fish that Dad used to ride on for fun." Kya explained to the princess before turning again to her brother, her brows lowering. "And _no_, we weren't there that time either."

Tenzin kept trying to remember any fond memories they had. There must have been some moment where the three of them had spent some time with their father. "Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach."

Bumi pointed a finger at Tenzin, "You mean, _you_ built? We didn't the place until after."

"I could've sworn."

Tenzin was sincerely surprised by this. How could he not remember his brother and sister weren't with him at that time? They must have been pulling his leg or something, there was no way they weren't with him during the vacations he spent with his father.

Celestia looked at the three older siblings with sympathy and smiled kindly at Kya and Bumi, "I'm sure the two of you have your own wonderful memories with your father." she said, trying her best to brighten up the growingly bitter mood. "Maybe if you think back hard enough you'll remember something."

But sadly, Kya and Bumi simultaneously shook their heads, making Celestia lower her ears. Luna gave her sister a scowl look that read, 'way ta go, sis!'.

Just then, Jinora and Meelo arrived at the scene on their air scooters. Poki flew and landed on Meelo's head, when both siblings landed on solid ground.

"Morning, kids!" Bumi happily greeted his niece and nephew as he jumped from the rock he was standing in to greet them.

"Morning, Uncle Bumi!" Meelo greeted and pointed at his uncle's now exposed large stomach, "Do you have a baby in there?"

Kya, Tenzin, Pema and the Princesses all laughed at the child's innocence and humor. But then, Pema realized that not all of her children were present. "Where's your sister?" she asked. Jinora nervously looked down at her feet.

"Who?"

"Ikki." Pema placed her hand at her waist level, "About this tall. Talks real fast like Pinkie Pie. I'm sure you know her."

Jinora didn't even look up, unable to force herself to stare directly into her mother's disapproving eyes. "Uhh…"

"There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming." Meelo said, "Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid!"

"The shark-squid?!" Bumi asked in terror, "It appears my old nemesis has found me."

Both Luna and Celestia shared skeptical looks as Bumi spoke dramatically, both having no idea what the heck he was talking about. Pema folded her arms in annoyance and eyed sternly at her children.

"Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?"

"I don't know." Jinora said defensively before bowing her head. But the look on her mother's face began to wear her down. "Maybe." finally, she hung her head in shame, "Yes."

"She ran away." Meelo said.

Celestia gasped and Luna rose her hoof near her mouth in shock. "Oh, dear!"

Pema's face became red with anger, "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!"

"It's all right, dear, Ikki couldn't have gone far." her husband said as he gave her back Rohan. "I'll find her."

"We'll come and help." said Celestia.

"Commander Bumi reporting for duty!" Bumi said with a salute, "Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty."

Kya came forward and held both of her brothers' shoulders, "What do you say we all go together?"

"Sure, I could use the help." Tenzin said and Bumi squatted down to his nephew,

"When I get back, we'll come out with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all!"

Meelo grinned and said enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Luna arched an eyebrow and looked at Kya, "By any chance, was he ever dropped in the head as a toddler?"

"No. But he did fall off the hog monkey bars when he was six."

"That would explain a lot."

Celestia placed her hoof on Pema's shoulder, "Don't worry Pema. We'll find her."

"Thank you, your highness."

(~)

"Ikki! Ikki? Ikki, where are you?" Tenzin cried out for his daughter. He, Kya, Bumi, Celestia and Luna were searching her all around the temple, they had already looked in all the gardens, all of the rooms, now they were traveling down the mountainside but still, there was no sign of the young girl. The Princesses both searched from above, but they too had the same luck. Their eyes scanned half the perimeter of the island, but they could not find a trace of the young airbender girl. Tenzin saw the alicorns land before him.

"Any sign of her?" he asked hopefully. The sisters sadly shook their heads. "No. I'm sorry, Tenzin." Celestia said sincerely.

"We have found no trace of her anywhere." Luna said, sounding just as sad as her sister. The air nomad grew more worried by the moment. "Where could she be?"

"Over here, Dad!" they all turned their heads at the sound of a childlike voice coming from a rustling bush, but even they were not foolish enough to fall for such a trick. They did not laugh at all when they saw the former commander emerge from the bushes. "Just kidding. It's me!"

Tenzin groaned in annoyance just as Kya came running behind him. "There's no sign of her anywhere." she said.

"Why would Ikki run off like this?" Tenzin hung his head in shame. "Ah, it's probably my fault."

"Probably." his sister replied while crossing her arms. The air nomad turned to his sister.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing you've been busy with your "duty" to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids."

Bumi laughed, "Duty."

"What are you, five years old?" Kya said in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips. Luna came in between the two, "Everyone, please. The last thing we need is for you two to start bickering again."

"No, Princess Luna, Kya is right." Tenzin said, "I haven't been spending enough time with my children. I wish I could be as good a father as dad was to us."

Kya scoffed at this. "Tenzin, your problem is that you're _exactly_ like dad. He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty," Kya stopped Bumi from opening his mouth, as a smile crapped up his face, "don't laugh, that he hardly had time for us. And when he did, it was short lived."

Celestia and Luna both felt sympathy for the three siblings as they listened to their tale. Believe it or not, the two sisters empathized with their situation, for they too had experienced something quite similar from their own childhood. They really wanted to help the three, but for the moment they stood aside as they watched the siblings bicker.

"Dad was under a lot of pressure." Tenzin said in defense.

"He always had time for you, though," Bumi said as he pinched Tenzin's cheek, which made him flinch, "his precious little airbender."

Tenzin pushed his brother aside, "Dad loved us all equally." he said as he took a few steps forward away from his siblings. "Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood." said Kya, "Guess what. We didn't!"

Tenzin was already fed up with this nonsense, his daughter was missing and yet here he was talking about things that didn't even matter anymore. "We need to keep moving, if we want to find Ikki before dark." he said before walking ahead. His sister smiling cockily as he did.

"See what he's doing there, Bumi? Classic airbender technique." Kya said mockingly, "Cutting and running when things get tough!"

"Yeah. Did dad teach you that move?" Bumi said teasingly as Tenzin groaned in annoyance, even with the growing distance, he could still hear his older brother and sister laughing at him. Celestia and Luna had heard enough. The oldest princess stood before Kya and Bumi and they both stopped laughing. The Princess's beautiful pink eyes scowling in disapproval.

"That is enough." Celestia said sternly. The two humans lowered their heads in shame like children who had just gotten into trouble with their school teacher. Celestia's expression slightly softened a she spoke in a regal but motherly voice. "I understand you both have your own conflicting feelings about your father, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on your brother."

Kya slowly rose her head to look at the princess, speaking in a respectful manner, "With all due respect, your highness, this is a family matter and you really shouldn't worry about it."

"Like it or not, Kya, we are involved." Luna said sternly, a face equal to that of her sister's. "And believe me, we understand you perfectly well."

"And why is that?" Bumi asked. The sisters looked at one another before lowering their ears sadly.

"Because we've been through exactly the same thing you have." Kya and Bumi both looked at the princesses with surprised expressions.

"I especially understand what you two have been through." said Luna, "But life is far too short to allow past problems and anger get in the way of family."

As they continued down the path behind Tenzin, both siblings began to feel guilty for the way they were acting. Celestia and Luna caught up with the air nomad and music began to fill the air. The princesses hoped to help the three get along and work out their differences.

**Celestia;**

_They came here with you in hopes of a fresh start _

_But it's clear that your strife is making you fall apart_

**Luna; **

_I have to say big sis, on this I can agree_

_The bitterness that haunts among these three_

Tenzin face palmed himself and groaned. He was not in the mood for a song.

**Celestia; **

_You've been falling out for way too long _

_So just forget who's right_

**Luna;**

_And forget who's wrong _

_Why don't we try, and work together to bring Ikki home!_

Bumi began tapping his foot to the beat.

**Celestia and Luna;**

_Cause life's too short!_

**Luna;**

_To always feel shut out and unloved by the family you've long to know_

**Celestia and Luna; **

_Life's too short_

**Celestia;**

_To never move forward in life _

_To not embrace what the future holds_

**Kya:**

_Oh, oh, oh,_

**Tenzin:**

"Not you too!"

**Celestia; **

_You might not have known then_

**Luna and Celestia:**

_But you can start _

_Life's too short _

_To miss out on this family, heart to heart_

**Bumi;**

"I have no idea what's going on, but I like it!"

"Tenzin, they're right." Kya said, "Maybe we should put aside our difference."

"I'd appreciate that."

The princesses smiled in triumph, things were looking up.

"It's the least you could do since you practically ignored your kids."

"Excuse me?!"

The Princesses' smiles changed into frowns in an instant.

"That was a little harsh." said Bumi.

**Kya; **

"You're taking his side now?"

**Bumi; **

"Of course not, I'm just saying you've always been a bit cold, is all"

**Kya;**

"What?!"

**Tenzin;**

"Okay, enough!"

_Why can't you two grow up?_

**Kya; **

"Oh, us? Seems to me that it's you",

_Who should try it sometime_

**Bumi; **

"Yup!"

**Tenzin;**

_So it's like that, I swear you will never change!_

**Celestia; **

_Whoa, whoa, don't get upset _

_Let's get back on the same page_

**Tenzin; **

_Well, thanks for trying to help me find my child _

_Though your attitudes weren't exactly very mild _

_Okay, run up the hill and let me find her _

_Don't need your support _

"Goodbye."

**Luna; **

"Wait!"

**Tenzin;**

_Cause life's t0o shor-"_

**Kya; **

_Oh, there it is! _

_The door you love to slam in our face _

_You did well at the council, but now you're back in the same place _

_Keep us away if you want, but we're the only ones who _

_Are not trying so hard to be "Aang version 2"_

Tenzin gasped and scowled at his sister.

**Tenzin;**

_"You can think whatever you want cause I don't care_

_You left home to go off and party_

**Kya;**

_That is so unfair!_

Bumi kept dancing to the singing, until Celestia took his chin with her hoof and turned him to his siblings and the man stopped dancing.

**Kya and Tenzin;**

_I swear! _

_I'm through with taking your un-shaking sibling support! _

_Ha! _

_Life's too short! _

_To waste another minute _

_Life's too short to even have you in it_

_Life's too short!"_

**Luna; **

"Enough! I believe we have all heard plenty as to what you think of each other. Now could you please stop arguing and let us all search for Ikki?"

Tenzin and Kya both scowled at one another, before Tenzin took the lead. As the brother and sister headed down the hillside. The sisters both sighed sadly.

"Personally, I thought that was kind of fun." Bumi said, making the two sisters arc their eyebrows in annoyance at him.

(~)

It was getting darker, the sun had already set and the moon began to rose up into the night sky. Luna's eyes shimmered at the sight. The moon looked so different than the one she always rose back in Equestria. Somehow, it glowed with more life and beauty than her own. Even though Luna had no power over its rotation or the stars that shone above, it didn't bother her in the slightest. Seeing the moon rise all on its own was magical in its own way, even to her. Strangely enough, the more she looked upon it, the more connected she felt to it. It was as if looking at it gave her a strength. She could feel its stunning beauty and 'magic' flowing through her body like a waging wave. This world truly was magical.

Even after traveling all day long, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and the princesses were still no closer to finding Ikki. Celestia and Luna lit up the way with their horns. Bumi then regain reminiscing his times as a navy commander, "You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se."

Luna rolled her eyes and Tenzin groaned. "Here we go."

The former commander started narrating, "For five days, we scoured the beast of a mountain, fighting our ways through buzzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety."

Tenzin turned around to face his brother and snapped at him. "And how exactly is that supposed to help us find Ikki?"

"It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you." Bumi then felt two pairs of eyes narrowing in disapproval at him. The man rose his shoulders and lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me for my remark, your majesties."

"You should." said Luna, "That was very uncalled for."

"With all due respect, Luna, I don't need you two defending me." Tenzin said before turning to his brother, "And I'm sick of _your_ far-fetched tales. _Three_ typhoons?"

"Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but-"

"Boys, Kya and I found footsteps." Celestia said and Tenzin ran ahead, "Come on!"

Together, they ran down the path, following the footsteps near a waterfall. Bumi smiled cockily before leaping ahead onto the rocks that stood alongside the waterfall. A long way down bellow was a cold pool with hard rocks rising up from the water.

"No, follow me!" Bumi exclaimed as he leaped onto the rocks, "This will get us down fifty times faster."

"Bumi, it's pitch black and the rocks are slippery. You're gonna hurt yourself." his sister warned him.

"Bumi, for once, listen to your sister." Luna insisted, but the man simply jump down the rocks and began climbing down the side of the mountain beside the waterfall. This man was just plain stubborn.

"Come on, you wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders."

Kya rolled her eyes, "Fine." with swift gentle movements, Kya descended down the waterfall using her waterbending to hold her in a half moon formation. Tenzin leaped from ledge to ledge with his airbending to boost his leap. Both siblings overtook their older brother, who grumbled. The princesses stayed beside him, hoping to help in any way.

"You were right, Bumi! That was faster!" Kyat shouted teasingly from down below.

"At least fifty times faster, by my calculations." Tenzin said before chuckling along with his sister.

"Oh, so Tenzin's the funny guy now." Bumi grumbled. Both princesses hovered beside him, their feathered wings flapping. "We can help you get down." Celestia said kindly.

"No, no, I'll get myself down. I've been in worse scrapes than this." Bumi insisted, but in his mind he questioned his decision, of course he would never admit it. Not with Tenzin and Kya around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't' worry about me."

The sister exchanged worried looks before flying down and landing beside Tenzin and Kya. "If you need an airlift down, just say the word." Tenzin offered.

"Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control." but then Bumi started to slip and fell into the water. "AH!" the man screamed as he fell down.

"Bumi!"

Bumi closed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact, screaming as he fell. But was surprised to see that he had stopped falling, and his body was now surrounded by a sparkly blue aura. Luna softly hovered him towards them, rising on a few feet above the water. Bumi stubbornly crossed him arms, "I could have gotten down on my own you know."

Luna pouted at the man's ungratefulness and the aura around him disappeared. Bumi screamed in terror as he fell down hard on the ground. Luna turned her head away, her nose held high.

"Hmp! You are welcome."

"Oh! My head!"

(~)

Kya was nearly done healing dazed Bumi with the glowing effect of her waterbending. The glowing waters circling around his head. "I apologize for that immature act, Bumi." Luna said. "At the very least you did not get severally injured."

"I told you those rocks were slippery." Kya said, "And Luna's right, you're lucky she was there to make sure you didn't kill yourself."

"You done with the lecture, _Mom_?"

"Oh, grow up! You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it."

"And you're not our mother. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with that."

Fed up with his attitude, Kya stopped waterbending, causing the water to splash onto Bumi. "Good luck healing yourself with your special nonbonding powers."

"Hey, hey, back me up here, Tenzin."

"Kya's right." Tenzin said, "You're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. _I _had to become the responsible one."

"You think you're the responsible one?" Kya said, visibly insulted by this, "Where were you after Dad died and Mom was all alone? Because _I_ was the Only one who packed up and moved my _whole _life to be with her."

"Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself. It was time for you to settle down somewhere." Tenzin's tone grew more agitated, "You two have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders."

The royal sisters looked at Tenzin in pity and surprise.

"Oh, boo-boo. Must've been real hard for you, flying around the world with Dad, riding elephant koi all day." Bumi said sarcastically.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." Tenzin said angrily.

"That's what it's always been about." said Kya, "You think you're some savior who has to carry on Dad's legacy."

"Well who else is going to do it?"

"How about all of us?"

"Yeah, we're Aang's kids too." Bumi said, pointing a thumb at himself.

"We never should have come on this vacation." Kya said, making the princesses gasp in shock.

"I couldn't agree more." Bumi said.

"Kya, Bumi, please. Don't be rash." Luna pleaded.

"Well, I didn't want you to come in the first place." Tenzin confessed.

_Life's too short!_

**Kya;**

_To have you always push us aside _

_To maintain our father's legacy_

Tenzin covered his ears, ignoring his sister, _"La, la, la, la, la, la!"_

_Life's too short!_

**Tenzin; **

_To listen to the reckless fools! _

_Who only ever see the things they want to see_

**Bumi; **

_You don't know-_

**Tenzin;**

_You have no idea-_

**Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi; **

_What I've been through! _

_Because of you! _

_Life's too short to waste another minute _

_Life's too short to even have you in it!_

_Life's too short!_

**Tenzin;**

"I can't stand being around you two right now. Go back to the temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here."

**Bumi; **

"Fine."

**Kya; **

"Fine"

**Tenzin;**

"Fine!"

And so, Kya and Bumi walked back to the air temple, leaving Tenzin behind with Celestia and Luna. Both sisters exchanged knowing glances and nodded in silent agreement. Luna flew on ahead behind Kya and Bumi while Celestia stayed with Tenzin. The princess placed a sympathetic hoof on Tenzin's shoulder, "Come on. Let's go find, Ikki." the two headed out, Celestia turned her head and her younger sister smiled in return.

It was time for them to do what they came here to do.

(~)

Tenzin and Celestia continued their search all night. Daylight came and they had yet to find the child. They searched practically the whole island and were both exhausted. Neither had any sleep, but even so, once the sun rose up, Celestia took her time to marvel at its beauty.

"Tenzin, look."

The air nomad stopped and looked up as the sun rose from behind the mountain range, painting the air in its stunning orange glow. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Celestia smiled at the sight, that same warm and powerful sensation grew inside of her once more. But Tenzin did not appreciate the beauty as much as the princess did.

"Yes, lovely. But don't you think we should keep searching for Ikki?"

"I'm sure Ikki would want you to appreciate this. The sunrise represents a new day. A new beginning. To forget what happened the day before, because all that truly matters now is what today holds."

Tenzin smiled at the princesses wise words. But even so, his worry for his daughter prevented him from truly enjoying this moment. "Come on, we must keep looking." Celestia looked on sadly at the man as he walked on ahead. How was it that humans failed to truly appreciate what they had?

As they continued to walk around the mountain, Tenzin called out his daughter's name. "Ikki, Ikki, where are you?" as he called a couple of ring-tailed winged lemurs landed on his head. The man tried to shake them away, "Shoo! Go bother someone else. You two are worse than Kya and Bumi."

Celestia gently brushed the lemurs away with her wings. "Tenzin, I understand your frustration. But I think you're being a bit too hard on your brother and sister."

"Celestia, you wouldn't understand."

"Actually….I do."

The air nomad was surprised by the princesses words. How could she possibly understand what he was going through?

"Just like you, I too once believed I had a lot to live up to from my parents. Especially my father. He was a wise, courageous and honest ruler. All of Equestria adored him. As a young filly, my biggest dream was to become just like him. I would spent countless hours studying magic, learning what I needed to know. I was so focused on what I wanted, that I began to neglect my own little sister." Celestia said the last part with sincere regret, and Tenzin empathized with her sadness, "My father did whatever he could to bring peace to Equestria, even if it meant doing something he didn't want to do. I followed his example…the day I had to banish my own sister. I believe that NightMare Moon's wrath was partly my fault. I made my sister feel inferior at times without even knowing it. It's something I've regretted for years."

Tenzin lowered his gaze in sadness, "I…I had no idea."

"Please, don't make the same mistakes I made. Don't put your duties before family."

Tenzin did not say a word, the princess's words rang with so much wisdom and integrity. Both friends were startled when they heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, everybody here?"

Tenzin immediately recognized the voice. "Ikki! Oh, thank goodness." He and Celestia both spotted a cave, and saw the young airbender sitting around a raised platform, surrounded by a circle of four baby flying bisons.

"Jupiter Lightning bug, paws off the table! This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so…" a calf stumbled over another, "be quiet and listened up!" Ikki exclaimed and the two calves looked at Ikki. Celestia giggled at the scene and she and Tenzin ran to the entrance of the cave, stopping when they were near the child and her new friends. The young girl started to pray, "We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world." Tenzin and Celestia smiled at this, "But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here, because they stink." Tenzin and Celestia's smiled turned into frowns. Ikki was still pretty ticked off with her siblings. Finally, Ikki noticed the new guest to her party, "Oh! Hi, Daddy. Hi, Princess Celestia. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?"

Celestia turned to Tenzin, smiling kindly, silently asking him to allow her to play with her new friends. "Actually, is there room for one more?" Tenzin asked.

"Make that two." said Celestia.

"Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead" Ikki said, "And Celestia, you can sit next to Twinkle Starchild."

Tenzin and Celestia both took their respective seats next to the bison calves. One of the calf's looked at Tenzin, "Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead." he greeted. Ikki began introducing the rest of her new friends,

"And that's Princess Rainbow, Jupiter Lightning Bug, and Celestia, you already know Twinkle Starchild." The little calf nuzzled against the princess, who smiled at the creature's cuteness, "They're my new brothers and sisters."

"New ones?" Celestia asked, "But what about Meelo and Jinora?"

"Oh, we don't talk about them here." Ikki said with a pout.

"Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?" Tenzin asked, earning a semi surprised look from the princess.

"Maybe, but only of they say it's okay." Ikki land into the bison calf sitting to her left, and began to listen to it, "Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay."

Tenzin smiled at this. He did not forget Celestia's advice, but he sure did need a break from his siblings. How could he make amends with them if they were completely nuts? Celestia knew that Tenzin was not completely getting the message. But none the less, the princess smiled mischievously. She still had another trick up her crown.

(~)

Kya was sitting cross-legged on the patio, meditating to calm her nerves. She was broken from her concentration when she heard the sound of hooves approaching. She immediately knew who is was.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hello Kya. I see you're still upset."

The waterbender lowered her head sadly, "I don't get why I feel so bad. I wasn't wrong."

"No, you weren't." Luna said, "I agree, your brother really does need to keep his priorities in order. But, even so, you were not doing him any favors by being angry."

Kya got up on her feet and looked at the princess alicorn. "He's been trying so hard all of this time to be just like our father, our father who hardly paid any attention to me or Bumi! Why would he want to be like him?"

"Believe me, I understand."

"No offense but, how could you?"

"Because, I know what it's like to have a sibling who tries so hard to become like our parent. And yes while half of the fault was indeed my sister's, another part of it was mine." Kya looked at her in curiosity as she continued, "You see, our father, he was one of the original rulers of Equestria. Much like your father, he had to make many sacrifices for his subjects. My sister, being the eldest, wanted to follow in his hoof-steps. But when she did, she began to neglect me. I use to feel my parents payed more attention to Celestia rather than me. I thought my bitterness was because of my jealousy towards her, but really, it was because I didn't feel like I had a sister to be there for me."

Kya looked down at her friend sadly. While she did know about how she was once jealous of Celestia, she had no idea Luna felt that way. In a lot of ways, it kind of mirrored Kya's situation.

"When our father passed, I was so angry and confused, I even began to unfairly blame her for it, when deep down I knew that was not the case. I was proud and selfish and I wished to be angry at someone because I felt like the victim. I don't believe you are really mad at Tenzin or wish he was not your brother. On the contrary, you wish your relationship was better, because by the end of it all, it is not really him you are mad at. Are you?"

Kya turned her gaze away, "No…"

(~)

Back in the cave, Tenzin was happily petting the calf next to him, speaking in a cooing voice, "You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead? Yes, you do." the calf snuggled against Tenzin, "You know, I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional."

"We should have Uncle Bumi and AUnt Kya to come and visit." Ikki suggested, "I bet they'd like it too."

But Tenzin didn't like the idea, "Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood."

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked, "Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. And Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world."

"But what about Meelo?" Tenzin asked, "He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle."

"And mean. And bossy." Ikki scowled before her expression saddened, "Being part of a family is hard, hu?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Tenzin said.

"Celestia, do you have problems with your sister, too?" Ikki asked

"Well, even we don't always get along all the time. But that comes with the territory." both father and daughter listened attentively to the princess's wise words. Music began to fill the air,

**Celestia; **

"What makes a family, anyways?"

_Is it someone who looks like you? _

_Is it someone who acts like you? _

_Is it someone who stays beside you when you rest? _

_Is it someone who speaks like you? _

_Can airbend like you_

_Or is it someone that we like the best?_

_Because, I believe family, family, is more than being friends _

_When you're family, family_

_The loving never ends_

Celestia gazed to the outside of the cave, meanwhile Luna was with Kya near the temple balcony.

**Luna; **

_There was a time when I, would give anything to shine _

_To have a place in this world to call mine_

_But even despite the strife_

_There was still a hole in my heart _

_The one thing I have longed for my whole life _

_It was family, family _

_A sister to call my own_

_I know family, family, is the need that is shown_

Kya lowered her gaze. She may argue with her brothers, but deep down, she always wanted them to be closer. If only she had not let her own bitterness and even jealousy get the better of her.

**Kya;**

_Tenzin is a know it all _

_Bumi hardly thinks, at all _

_But I recall all the things that we've been through _

_They're family, family_

_Though we can't always have our way_

_They will always be my family_

_And family they'll stay_

Ikki joined in the song,

**Ikki;**

_I guess someone that you like can make you angry_

**Celestia; **

_That's something that we have to rise above _

_Though families are different _

_One thing remains the same_

The princess looked at Tenzin, who smiled,

**Tenzin;**

_At the heart of every family…is love_

Celestia smiled proudly. Tenzin finally realized the truth.

**Tenzin, Ikki, Celestia;**

_And family, family, is something strong and fine _

_You will always be part of my family_

**Kya; **

_They will always be _

_A very, very big part of mine…_

The bison calves flew out of the cave, with Tenzin, Ikki and Celestia exiting the cave. The calves reunited with their mother who flew above them, as the calves happily flew in circles around her.

"You're right Celestia." Ikki said, "I guess the nice part about family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess rainbow fight, they still love each other."

"That's very wise of you. Ikki." her father said proudly.

"We should probably head back, huh?"

"I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever." Tenzin took hold of his daughter's hand as they and Celestia walked down the path.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spice head. I know you really bonded with her."

"Yes, I'd like that."

_Family_

(~)

Bumi stood in front of the statue of his late father. "Uh…Hey there, Dad. You're looking well. Look, Uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

"Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi."

"Kya! Luna! I-I was just, uh..cleaning off Dad's statue." he wiped Aang's statue and chuckled coughed, "It's so dusty in here."

Kya simply smiled and opened her arms wide, "Come here." the two siblings embraced in a warm hug. "Thanks, Kya. You always know when I need a hug."

"We should really apologize to Tenzin, too." Kya said as they ended the hug.

"Why should we? After the way he talked to us."

"You have to admit, we didn't behave any better. Look, I know the two of us have always been a bit jealous of Tenzin and his relationship with dad. But Luna helped me realize that no matter how much we argue and no matter how many mistakes the three of us have made…we're still family. And that's all I ever really wanted. So, we really shouldn't be tied down to the mistakes of the past, because if we do…we lose sight of what really matters."

Luna smiled as she wiped away a single tear.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Bumi said as she scratched the back of his head, "I guess we both let our jealousy get the better of us." the commander turned to the moon princess, "Thank you, Princess Luna."

"No thanks are necessary."

"Would you like to join in the hug?" The princess was a bit surprised by this invitation, but she accepted nonetheless. The princess hugged her new friends.

(~)

Finally, Tenzin, Ikki and Celestia returned to the air temple. Pema quickly ran to greet her husband and daughter while Luna rushed to her sister. The two sisters hugged one another.

"Sweetie! You're okay!" Pema hugged Ikki tightly, "I was so worried!" she looked over her shoulder to Jinora and Meelo, "Do you have something to say to your sister?"

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back." Meelo said.

"Yeah, sorry we made fun of you." Jinora said sincerely.

"Thanks. Wanna play airball?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!" Meelo shouted happily and the three siblings ran off to play. Tenzin approached his own siblings. "I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal."

"And we're sorry for summing our frustrations with Dad out on you." Kya said.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that." said Bumi. Kya reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, "I thought you two might wanna see this. Mom gave it to me before we left."

The three siblings all looked happily at the family photo of them and their parents, Aang and Katara. "That's one good-looking family, huh?" asked Bumi.

"That's one happy family." Tenzin stated. The three siblings smiled with pride. Celestia and Luna leaned against one another, also smiling with equal pride. Suddenly, a letter magical manifested before the sisters. Celestia red the letter and her eyes slightly widened.

"I'm sorry to say this everyone, but I'm afraid Luna and I must cut our trip short.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"We are needed back in Equestria. Urgent royal business."

Bumi lowered his shoulders sadly, "Do you have to leave? We were just having fun."

Luna lowered her ears in sadness, "We're sorry. But we did have a wonderful time with you all. We hope to do this again, hopefully an extended visit."

Luna walked towards Kya and Bumi, her ears lower in sadness, "It was wonderful getting to know you both. Hopefully we can do this again, soon." the siblings hugged the moon princess. Celestia hugged Pema, "Thank you for having us."

"Of course. And you are more than welcome to visit the Air Temple in Republic City."

"I can't thank you enough Celestia." Tenzin said, "You really helped me reconnect with my family."

"Well, I guess your separation from Korra wasn't a complete lost after all." Celestia said with a wink. Tenzin chuckled, he wasn't upset about not being Korra's teacher right now. In fact, in some strange way, Korra kind of did him a favor by pushing him away for a while. He would have to mention this to her once they met up again. Celestia and Tenzin embraced in a hug.

"Take care of your family, Tenzin."

"I will."

Once they ended the hug, the two sister opened up their wings and flew upwards, Luna magically conjured up the prophecy book and opened the portal, allowing the two to enter.

(~)

The cloaked unicorn stood inside the throne room when the princesses arrived. "We received your message, mother." Celestia said. She noticed that the unicorn looked very worried underneath her hood. "Are you alright?'

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. Their mother looked over to the window.

"I apologize for having called you so soon, but I sense a change in the wind of our realm. Equestria is changing."

The princesses gasped, for they knew very well to what she was referring to.

"You mean-?"

"Yes. The day I predicted would come is upon us. Which is exactly why I needed you both here immediately. Why Equestria needed you. Right now, our home needs all of it's rulers. But I'm afraid, that is not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked with worry. The unicorn walked towards the window, overlooking the courtyard.

"An old foe from my past is on the verge of returning. I always hoped he would remain imprisoned. But sadly, this is a fate I did not foresee. If he is to be released…Korra and the Ponies will face a threat unlike anything any human or pony has ever faced."

"We must warn them!" Luna said determinedly.

"I already have a letter for her. But I will need the book."

Luna levitated the unicorn the prophecy book, and she began flipping the pages until she reached the one she was looking for and started writing something else down. Once she was done, she ripped the pages out.

"Mother! What are you doing?"

"I need to use the portal from the book in order to send the girls the message."

"What will we do in the meantime?" Celestia asked.

"We hope they can prevent _him_ from escaping, because if he does….there can only be so much anyone can do."

(~)


	6. Peacekeepers

*(~)*

_**James 1:19~**_

_Understand this, my dear brothers and sisters: You must all be quick to listen, slow to speak, and slow to get angry_

*(~)*

**Peacekeepers**

Once they were certain they lost Eska, everyone on the ship departed to their guest rooms and tried to at least get a few hours of sleep to be well rested for when they arrived at Republic City. As always, Korra and the ponies shared a room. The Avatar laid asleep on her bed while the rest of the Mane Six were also sound asleep, scattered across her bed. But as they slumbered, their closed eyes clenched, their brows twitched and their once peaceful expressions tensing up. Korra's did as well.

The Avatar stirred and moaned in her sleep, as did the rest of her friends. They didn't know it, but they were all having the same dream.

They saw Equestria, lush and beautiful as always. Magical in every aspect. However, something was amiss. All of a sudden, ponies slowly began to loose their color, their once bright eyes began to turn pale, the unicorns' magic began to fade, and pegasus ponies could no longer fly. A dark cloud hovered over the land, engulfing it in its darkness. Ponies galloped away, screaming in fear, but their attempts at escape were futile. Before they knew it, they were all engulfed in the darkness, while their once magical world began to crumble, flowers died, trees collapsed, the sky faded into nothingness.

Their world was gone.

But the nightmare was not over. That same dark cloud hovered over Republic City. People of all nations screamed and ran in horror, mirroring their pony brethren. But just like them, their fate was sealed. Their world crumbled, lands faded, people disappeared, the oceans were dried out, the sky was now dark. There was no longer life, no magic.

An injured pony looked up and saw Republic City sharing the same fate as his mystical utopia. Colors disappeared, waters rose and buildings collapsed, people ran and screamed in terror. The pony ran and ran as far as he could but there was no escaping the wave of darkness that slowly consumed him and all around him.

All that was heard, was a wicked evil laugh that echoed for eternity and the eyes of Korra's wicked uncle, glowing a mysterious red color, identical to that of blood.

"AHHH!"

The girls all instantly woke up at once, taking in slow deep breaths, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Korra's loose hair was tangled and fell down her shoulders. They did not say a word as they looked at one another. They all had the exact same nightmare.

Question was; what did it mean?

(~)

The friends finally arrived at Republic City the following day. The yacht stopped at the docks where Lin awaited for them. News of the war had sprung fast, and everyone in the city was already aware of the situations going on in the south.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to jump out of the boat and ran while shouting; "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" She ran passed Lin but then ran backwards while still shouting; "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Hey, Lin!"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie" Lin greeted casually before Pinkie Pie ran off again.

"Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

Lin walked up to Korra, Mako and the ponies with her arms crossed, "Welcome back, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." she said with bitter sarcasm.

"I didn't start a war!" Korra said defensively before reeling back, "….Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

"And a simple, "Hello, how was your trip?" would have been appreciated." Rarity said.

Lin ignored the unicorn and turned to firebender beside the Avatar, "Mako, I want you back to the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours." he replied.

"I'll go too." said Korra, "The people of the south need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the northern invaders."

"Great, that should calm them down." Lin responded sarcastically before walking away.

"Who's she?" Flash asked Spike.

"Chief Beifong. Don't worry; she's okay once you get to know her."

"Korra, maybe you should sit this out." said Mako, taking the Avatar by surprise.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral." she responded defensively, "The north invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the south."

Twilight flew up to her anxious friend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the truck up there A.K., I think Mako has a point. You shouldn't blame the entire north for blindly following Unalaq. I mean, did you blame all non-benders for following Amon?"

Korra's eye widen in realization. The alicorn did make a good point. "Well, no, but-"

"Twilight's right, Unalaq is the root of this whole thing." said Flash, but Korra crossed her arms in frustration. Seeing this, Twilight did her best to reason with the Avatar, speaking from her heart.

"Korra, please. I want to help your father just as much as you do but like Celestia said; you can't let your anger cloud your judgment. I understand you want to correct your mistakes but you need to cool it down and think things through. I know you don't want to, but you have to. Do it for your parents."

Korra knew she couldn't disagree with what Twilight had just said, because she was right. She could feel her friend was speaking with true integrity and compassion. She knew she really did want to help her, they all did. Korra was just so angry and anxious about what could happen to her family that she had not been thinking clearly. But hearing Twilight's words, and seeing the compassion in her eyes helped Korra see things a bit more clearly. As much as she hated having to wait for things to get resolved, she now knew she had to keep her head on her shoulders if she wanted to help her family. She couldn't let her pride get in the way again, she couldn't. She groaned loudly in frustration.

"Gah! I can _feel_ that you're right! Dang this empathy thing." Twilight playfully slapped her back with her wing, Korra chuckled at this.

"But you also have a point," Flash continued, "we do need to take action. We already know what Unalaq is capable of, who knows what other dirty tricks he'll do to the South Pole."

"That's why we're going to speak to the president." said Fluttershy, "We'll get Tonraq all the help he needs in order to stop this war before it gets way more out of hand."

"We need to do exactly what we did with Amon, show everyone Unalaq's not who he seems and that the two sides shouldn't be fightin'." Applejack said while pounding her hooves.

"I agree with you Aj." Korra said, "But my people can be very proud; changing their minds might not be so easy."

"Hey, the non-benders weren't that easy to convince either, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Twilight said encouragingly.

"Alright." said Korra with a nod.

"Zhu-Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow." said Varrick, "We'll get them on board."

"Whatever, I gotta go to work." Mako said.

"I better go check on my factory." Asami said.

"We're going to find out about this peace march." said Korra. And so, they all walked their separate ways. Which actually worried Twilight quite a bit.

"And I am dying for a pedicure." Varrick said enthusiastically to a not so enthusiastic Zhu-Li.

"So, um, what should I be doing?" Bolin asked as he watched all of his friends leave.

"I don't know, Bolin, figure something out." his brother said, not even turning around to face him. Right after the words left his mouth, Korra and the ponies all cried out in pain and clenched their chests as a sever pain suddenly came over them.

"AHHH!"

Korra clung on to her head, images from her nightmare returned. The ponies losing their magic, their world collapsing, everything turning dark. It made her head spin, her stomach turn and her heart ache.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Mako asked with worry as he tried his best to support her. Korra clinched her heart, taking in slow deep breaths, trying to calm down her nerves.

"I…I don't know. I felt this pain for some reason."

"Me too. Like something was being torn." said Rarity.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry." despite what she said, Mako wasn't so sure.

(~)

Back in the South Pole, Unalaq and his general were both looking at a map of the south pole inside of Unalaq's ship. "Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town." said the general.

"Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes, sir!"

The general left and saw Eska and Desna enter through the door. Eska was still wearing her wedding gown and her makeup was a complete mess. She had spent hours the previous night searching for her husband to be, but he escaped her grasp. She had never had this happen to her before. Not getting her own way was infuriating.

Unalaq addressed to his children, his mind complete focusing on the task at hand. "I need you two to go after the Avatar and her ponies." their father ordered, "They're the only ones who can open the northern portal."

Desna protested, "But father, you told Korra-"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

"I'll find her…" Eska said with a sneer, "she stole my husband. And those pests of her's shall suffer dearly as well."

"I need them all alive." her father stated. His daughter released a disappointed sigh.

"Fine."

(~)

The mare did not take her eyes off of the tree of Harmony, the plants around it continued to wilt and die before her eyes. She now knew for certain what was to occur, but she still prayed that the lion-hearted heroines would restore the balance.

It was all up to them.

(~)

That afternoon, while Mako was helping the cops with the peace march, Korra and the ponies all gathered around in his apartment to try and figure out a way to get the two sides to agree Unalaq needed to be stopped. They figured if they could at least die the drama down in the city, then there might be hope in stopping this war. Twilight was pacing back and forth thinking on a solution to the problem. "Okay, so how are we going to convince the north and south that Unalaq is a no good two-faced liar?" she asked out loud.

"Maybe we can sing a song about friendship!" Pinkie Pie happily suggested.

"Something tells me a song won't help them take us seriously this time." said Rainbow Dash, who laid on the couch.

"Not now, anyways." said Korra, who was walking across the room like Twilight, also deep in thought. The door opened and Rarity walked in with a bag behind her and wearing an excited expression.

"I've got it!"

"Where have you been?" Korra asked.

"At the park, where I got the most fabulous idea! Korra can still go to the peace march, but what if we gave _these_ to both sides as a sign of unity?" Rarity levitated a bunch of white roses from the bag with her, each rose had pieces of paper tied to them.

Korra read one that said: "'Don't divide, let's unite'."

"Exactly! Korra reminded everyone that Amon was dividing people instead of achieving true equality." Rarity stated, "Maybe this can help them realize it as well. White roses symbolize humility and loyalty. Plus they're white like snow."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Rarity." said Rainbow Dash. While many of the ponies did agree, they noticed that Korra had a look of uncertainty as she held the rose.

"You don't think it will work?" Rarity asked sadly.

"It's a good idea, but no I'm not entirely sure it will." Korra said sadly, "I'm sorry you guys. Every moment that we waste here talking is another minute my family could be wiped out. I already let my father down once I can't do that again!" The young Avatar couldn't contain how she was feeling anymore. She sat on the couch and sobbed into her hands. Instead of letting her emotions out through anger, she was letting them out through sadness. "My family's in danger and it's all because of me. Lin's right, it's all my fault."

The ponies all gathered around her, "Don't be so hard in yourself, sugarcube." said Applejack.

Twilight levitated one of the roses and looked at her friends with determination, "I know there's a lot at stake here, but I still think we should go along with this idea of Rarity's." Korra lifted her face from her hands and wiped away some of her tears.

"But will flowers be enough?"

"Maybe if you talked to them."

"Talk to them?" Korra arched an eyebrow.

"If you explain what really happened maybe they'll see things differently. We should at least try."

Korra looked at their hopeful faces, she could literally feel the love and care they had for her and knew they did want to help her, but feared she would lose her cool out of her own fears and doubts. She took the rose and smiled, "Let's do it!"

The ponies and Spike all happily cheered as Korra stood up from the couch, "Let's hope they'll be willing to listen."

Flash smiled in encouragement, "Like Twilight said, it's worth a try."

(~)

That night, at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, the southerners held their peaceful protest, holding lit candles and paper lotuses as well as holding up signs across the streets. Korra rode on Naga while wearing a crown of white roses on her head and a long dark blue hooded cape with fur lining. She wasn't technically a part of the march, but rather walked father to the sidelines while Applejack and Pinkie Pie pulled wagons filled with white roses while Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy gave them to the northerners. Twilight and Rainbow were both flying beside Korra. They noticed many northerners were liking the roses. Each of the ponies wore crowns of white roses on their heads as well. Korra hoped these gestures would work and her speech would get through to them somehow. She still wasn't entry certain if to remain neutral with all the cursing and booing that came from these people, but another part of her was saying this was the best option, no matter how annoyed she was with these people at the moment.

Fluttershy handed several roused to the northern side, "It's working." she said a happily, "People really seem to like them."

"I told you it would work." said a proud Rarity….before she got hit in the head by a rose as one northerner shouted at her.

"We don't want your stinking weeds!" his anger boiled.

Rarity looked at them sadly, "It _was_ working."

Korra saw a few others throwing back the roses. Her heart sank. "I was afraid of this." she said hopelessly.

"Not everybody disagrees." Twilight said, trying to lift up her spirits…until a rose hit her in the head, earning an annoyed look from the alicorn. "Never mind." seeing the distress look on her friend's face she placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Don't give up. We still have a chance to reach them."

Meanwhile Mako was with Flash Sentry keeping an eye on things on the sidelines. They sadly watched as some northerners threw back the white roses at the ponies.

"I was really hopping Rarity's plan would work." said Mako.

"Yeah, me too." said Flash. He then bit his bottom lip nervously before speaking, "I know this is serious and all but-I just have to say, it's really exciting to be working with you. Officer."

Mako smiled, "Thanks, Flash. It's good to have back up."

"No thank you. And you really didn't have to give me this police emblem.", Flash gestured to his new blue scarf with the Republic City Police Force emblem on it around his neck.

"I insist. You're a man of the law just as much as I am. Besides, take it as a token of our new friendship."

"Thank you."

Ever since they've had that heart to heart chat back at the south pole, after Mako apologized for messing up his date with Twilight, the two grew a newfound respect for one another and Mako actually found somewhat of a kindred spirit with Flash Sentry. Even though he was a tad more awkward and shy than Mako was…most of the time anyways, and the two seemed to have had a lot in common. Especially their attraction to females with strong minds and fiery tempers. Speaking of which, Mako flashed the pegasus a sly grin.

"So, you and Twilight Sparkle hu?"

Flash Sentry immediately blushed and tried his best to play it cook. "What? Oh, no, no, no it's nothing like that, we're just-" he was interrupted by his train of thought when his ears perked up at the sound of something of a twig breaking. The two boys turned and saw two strange men wearing trench coats sneaking their way through the shadows. Judging by their dark colored clothing and oily beard, the boys were more than certain they were not here for the march.

"Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!" Mako shouted.

They saw one of the men pressed the button of a remote control in his hand before running away. Mako and Flash Sentry quickly chased after after him but were stopped when they heard an extremely loud explosion.

Korra stood before the crowd on a podium, ready to explain the whole situation to them. But before she could say what she needed to say the building behind her exploded. Korra and the ponies watched in horror as the front of the Water Tribe Center exploded before their eyes. Millions of people ran away in fear, Rarity sprung into action, bending the water from her bejeweled water skin to diminish the flames, not long before Korra did the same with water from a fire hydrant.

Meanwhile, Mako fought the two men who attempted to get away from him by throwing fire blasts at the young man. Flash Sentry flew from behind the two men and kicked them down with his powerful hind legs. The men quickly got up and into their satomobile as Mako continued to attack their care with his fire attacks, but his attempts had been in vain, for the two wicked men had already managed to escape his grasp. Once they were gone, Flash noticed something on the ground, he picked it up with his mouth and handed it to Mako.

"Thanks, Flash."

"What is it?" asked the pegasus as he looked at the strange object in his human friend's hand.

"A remote." Mako responded, "It was used to activate those bombs which caused the explosion."

Flash was shocked by this, "What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing?"

"Welcome to my world."

They reached Korra and the ponies, Korra and Rarity worked together in extinguishing the fire with their waterbending. They had all lost their rose crowns during the commotion. They briefly stopped once they saw Mako and Flash approach them.

"I can't believe the north would go this far!" Korra said angrily.

"We both saw a firebender running away from the blast." Mako said.

"It's true." said Flash, "The north might not be responsible for this."

Korra's eyes widened with this, there was no way Flash would lie about something like this. The pegasus was true and honest, as was Mako when it came to his job. Korra and the ponies all shared worried looks until Korra spotted a fire truck arrive.

"We'll talk about this later." Korra said before running towards the truck to help out. As the girls left, Mako noticed something was kind of off. The ground beneath him suddenly began to crack, it was a very small one, nothing to really be concerned about, but still this little crack appearing on the street out of nowhere was kind of strange. He looked at the burning remains of the embassy, realizing that the building itself crumbled even more due to the flames.

(~)

After everything had died down, the streets were almost clear. The remains of the center were burned down and ash covered white roses were scattered all around the streets. Korra and the ponies sadly looked all around. Their plan to help others see the truth had failed miserably. Some were not willing to listen, and now it appeared Northerners were becoming more and more restless and angry, having exploded the Cultural Center.

"You really think the north had anything to do with this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Mako did say he and Flash saw a firebender." said Pinkie.

"That don't necessarily mean the north wasn't responsible." Applejack bluntly pointed out, "Someone from that side could have paid him."

Korra groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead in distress. "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore."

The young woman kneeled down and began to sob. All of the consequences of her mistakes were crumbling down on her hard. If she had not sided with Unalaq, none of this would have happened. She had failed her people, she had failed as an Avatar. Despite what her friends told her…she had failed.

"Avatar Korra!"

The girls all spotted a young boy running towards Korra. He looked around eleven-years-old and was from the northerner's side, judging by his purplish clothing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Korra asked the boy as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"You dropped this during the explosion."

Korra's eye widened in surprise; he was giving her back her rose crown. Korra graciously took it, surprisingly, the roses didn't appear burned at all.

"I don't care what anybody else says. What Unalaq and his troops are doing is wrong; there shouldn't be a war between our tribes. My mom has family in the south, and from what I hear, things there aren't looking so good over there!" This news broke Korra's heart. But the boy then smiled at her, "But I know you can stop him. I believe in you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. You saved our city from Amon, I know you can save our tribes."

Korra smiled at the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

The mother called the boy, "Honey, come here!"

"Thanks Avatar!"

Korra watched the boy return to his mother. The ponies and Korra all smiled at each other.

"Guess we did reach someone after all." said Twilight. Korra looked down at the crown the boy had returned to her. Maybe she hadn't failed just yet. She stood back up, her eyes sparkling with newly formed determination. "Come on. We've got work to do."

While she wasn't looking, a small puddle of water began to mysteriously turn grey.

(~)

Latter that night, Korra once again was plagued by nightmares. Visions of her home being wiped out. People of all walks of life, even from various nations, ran in fear from a unseen force. At the center of the madness was Unalaq, laughing wickedly with glowing red eyes.

Korra once again woke up in a cold sweat, alongside the rest of the ponies, their bodies trembling from their shared vision. Why were they having these dreams? And why were they seeing more and more people being effected by this civil war? Korra didn't know why, but something deep inside of her was saying that there was more to this than met the eye. The more she thought of the nightmare, the more determined she was to stopping her uncle.

(~)

The next day, at City Hall, Korra the ponies, Spike and Varrick all went to see the president at City Hall. "I hope President Raiko listens to us." said the Avatar to Varrick.

"Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

"Remember Korra, just keep your cool and focus on the goal." said Twilight.

Korra nodded, "Right."

But before they could open the doors, Rarity stepped in front of them blocking their way, "Wait! Korra you can't speak to the president dressed like that!."

Korra looked down at her cloths, he had to admit, her friend did have a bit of a point. She could have at least combed her hair.

"Luckily a fashionista is always prepared.", Rarity took out a cape from her bag and wrapped it around Korra. She then gained a beautiful cape-like gown around her waist, slim dark blue jeans, tall violet boots decorated with white fur trim, a modified top with water tribe patterns and pearls around her now loose and slightly curled hair.

Varrick was impressed, "Wow! You cleanup nice, kid."

Korra admired her new look, "Fabulous as usual, Rarity. Thanks"

"All in a day's work." she said proudly.

They entered the office and see the president of Republic City, a tan-skinned middle aged serious looking man wearing spectacles and a blue colored suite. Korra greeted him politely.

"Hello. Mr. President" the two shook hands, and the Avatar attempted to get down to business. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Just a second." Raiko interrupted her as he turned his head to face a camera. "Keep smiling."

Korra was a bit confused by this, why was he taking a picture for? Varrick poked her back, causing Korra to flinch awkwardly before the picture was taken. Raiko then lead them to his office.

"This way, please."

Korra noticed there are more flashes of camera coming from behind her, and they all saw Rarity modeling for the photographer.

"Rarity!"

"Ops! Coming!"

In Raiko's office, he took a seat opposite Korra while Varrick sat on a couch. The ponies were gathered around Korra, sitting next to her. "Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" asked the president.

"I think you're already aware of Chief Unala's troops invading the southern Water Tribe and taking it by force." Korra explained, "We need you to send the United Forces to help."

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there." said Raiko, "But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters."

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe. He lied his way onto the Northern throne, not to mention he illegally bridged a judge to frame my father and innocent men!"

Twilight began speaking on Korra's behalf, "He also tricked Tonraq and got him banished so that—"

But the president simply looked at the pony curiously. While she spoke, all he heard where "neigh" sounds. He rose his hand to interrupt her. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

Korra knew this was a problem. The man clearly wasn't open hearted enough to be able to hear the ponies. Both Korra and Twilight nodded at each other as Korra began speaking for Twilight. The alicorn nodded to Korra, encouraging her to speak up. They had prepared for this the night before. The Avatar took in a deep breath and spoke to the president calmly and rationally.

"Mister President, with all due respect, I've seen first hand that Chief Unalaq is not the kind of man to be negotiated with. He had his brother banished from the north so he could become chief and took advantage of the Avatar's trust. Unalaq is a lying, manipulative man and no doubt he will work a way around anything to get what he wants and if he can't he'll take it by force. I dislike the idea of war just as much as anyone but, in this case, we need to at least do something."

"Besides, the Republic is already involved in this conflict." Varrick pointed out. "The North attacked our cultural center last night."

"Actually, Mako told me it was a firebender responsible for the bombing." said Korra.

"Well, how do we know the firebender wasn't on the Northerner's side?"

Applejack scoffed at this, "Okay, I so called that!"

"Believe me; we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." said the president.

Korra kept on explaining the situation further on her own, using the advice Twilight had given her previously. "You don't understand, as long as Unalaq's in charge the north will crush the south. So, I've been talking with Twilight Sparkle and I think we've come to a solution that might benefit us all. Instead of attacking bluntly, we use the United Nation's submarines and have the troops sneak into the Southern borders without the Northerners knowing and meet with my father, Tonraq, and his army. We can work a strategy on how to dethrone Unalaq from there. With the safety in numbers, we'd have a better chance against his soldiers and stopping this war before it's too late."

Raiko was silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "I will admit, that is a very well thought out plan, but sending troops is something I cannot do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution."

Korra was beginning to lose her patience, "Haven't you been listening? Unalaq is not the diplomatic type, believe me, I know what he is capable of!"

"I understand when you're young it's hard to keep perspective—"

"You're the one who's lost perspective!" Korra angrily said as she stood up, "I've tried reasoning but none of it matters if Unalaq is still in control. That's why I came to you in the first place! …A wise friend once told me, a friend is a need for everyone and everyone is a friend in need. Don't you believe in that?"

Varrick wiped away a fake tear, "It sure brings a tear to my eye."

The president however, remained unfazed, "That is a lovely sentiment my dear, but as I recall you used a similar method on Amon and he didn't show you, or your friends mercy. Am I right?"

"Well, no _he_ didn't but—"

"This friendship speech may work for your pony friends in their perfect magical world, but in our world we settle things maturely rather than with youthful idealism."

Twilight scoffed at this.

"So you're not even going to try? My people need help and you're just taking pictures. I made a promise to my father that I would get him all the help he needs. And I'm not about to break that promise! There's more at stake here than you realize!"

"What are you talking about?"

Korra didn't think she would have to use this, but he left her no choice. "This civil war is also increasing the darkness among spirits. I know it sounds crazy but, I've seen it. I will admit, I'm partly to blame for that but now I want to set things right. I understand what you're getting at, believe it or not, but I have a powerful gut feeling that this civil war is just the tip of the iceberg. There's something else going on, I don't know what but I can feel it. Things are only going to get worse if we don't stop Unalaq!"

Raiko arched an eyebrow, "First, you disrespect me by raising your voice and now you're talking about dark spirits and unseen forces? I think you've been spending a bit too much time with your princess friends."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm sorry but unless you have clear evidence my mind is made up."

"Evidence? You have six magical ponies with wings and horns in your office and you want evidence?! Are you kidding me?!"

Raiko rose up from his chair, "Enough! This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be whipped out and it will be on your head for not doing anything about it!"

With Varrick behind them, the girls left in an angry huff, but not before Rainbow Dash kicked the president's table over, knocking down his paperwork, and a flower pot.

"Jerk!"

Raiko simply scoffed…not even realizing the flower already wilting.

(~)

At Mako's apartment, the ponies and Spike all listened outside while Korra and Mako talked. By the looks on their faces, it didn't sound so good. Korra kept pacing back and forth ranting angrily while her boyfriend sat on the couch examining some documents.

"I can't believe the president is doing nothing! And he didn't even consider Twilight's idea, after we were up all night working on it! H-He doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to go fight a battle at the south pole that has nothing to do with them."

Korra stopped to face him, "Nothing to do with them? This war affects us all more than you know!"

"How can you tell?"

"Mako, I can't entirely explain why, but ever since we got back I've been having this nagging feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know how or why, but I just know it."

Mako stood up and tried to calm her down, "Korra, I get that you're stressed out but you need to be reasonable here."

"Reasonable?! I tried to be reasonable and look how well that's turned out! Raiko didn't even believe me!"

"Well, you didn't exactly have the proper evidence to make him believe you."

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" she lashed out, almost without thinking.

"What's with you and sides?" Mako asked, his girlfriend was lashing out once again, which had been happening a lot recently, "I'm not trying to work against you."

"Well, you're not helping me right now! I'm trying to get troops to the south. What are you doing?"

He glared at his girlfriend, "I'm doing my job!"

"We-he-hell, excuse me, officer. Don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep messing it up!" he lashed out, just like her, without thinking.

"You think I don't know what I've done? I know I've made mistakes, I admit I was wrong, I'm only trying to set things right!"

"Can you at least do it without biting people's heads off all the time?"

It was then, Korra felt this horrible sensation again. Her head was throbbing, her stomach was in knots, her fists were clenching, she was so close to punching the wall. She had never felt such intense emotions before in her whole life, never like this. It was scary and confusing, she couldn't keep going on like this. She was afraid if she went too far she would say or do something she was going to regret, and with how angry Mako was right now she couldn't risk it. She had to leave, now.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." she said in a voice that was both a mixture of anger and worry, but Mako was so caught in his own anger to notice. She quickly left the room, slamming the door in the process, leaving Mako alone to slump on the couch.

"You're the one who's like this!"

Korra came out growling in anger when Pinkie Pie approached her, "So—"

"WHAT?!" Pinkie backed away a few feet at her outburst. Korra gasped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I understand." Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped into Korra's arms and hugged her, showing there were no hard feelings.

"You know he is only doing his job, right?" said Flash, "It's not that he doesn't care."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." Korra said bitterly. Once she was outside, her mind became clear. It was like the clouds had cleared up and her anger diminished. The company of her friends, knowing she was not alone and that they were there for her, regardless of what she was feeling and behaving, it didn't make her feel better about herself, but it did reassure her she wasn't alone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." she said. "I've never felt so terrified and angry in my life." she then turned to her friends, smiling in relief as they smiled back. "I'd be lost without you girls."

They all started walking along the sidewalk, "Obviously, trying to reason with the northerners didn't work as we hoped." Korra said while still holding Pinkie Pie in her arms, "And the president isn't going to be much help."

"There's still the song option." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"We can't waste anymore time." Korra said, "If this keeps up more dark spirits are gonna show up and I'm more that certain that's the last thing folks want. But at the same time, we can't increase the animosity between the tribes."

"Okay, let's clarify ourselves here." Twilight said, "We can all agree that the South needs the troops for defensive purposes, and no doubt Unalaq will do whatever it takes to have complete control, which will leave the southerners defenseless to help. The only option we have is to get them to there without being detected."

"Question is, how?" Korra asked.

Rainbow Dash then got an idea, "Maybe we can ask Celestia."

"You're right! But wait, will she want to help after hearing what I did?"

"Remember what Celestia told you?" Twilight asked, "Everyone is a friend in need. But if those dreams we've been having really do mean something big is about to happen we can't take any chances, especially not now with what we're up against. We're not just dealing with a power crazed family member, we're dealing with powerful dark forces, and I feel it growing stronger with every second that goes by. I know I'm the one who usually follows the rules but there are lives at stake, your family's, and the fate of both tribes. So this time I'm gonna make an exception."

Korra smiled graciously, "Thank you Twilight. I'm sure she would help if I asked but I don't want to put her in this situation unless it was completely and absolutely necessary." That's when she got an idea, "But maybe there's someone else who can help us…and I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

(~)

Back at the harbor, Asami was going through some papers, until she was cut off by Korra who walked in front of her.

"Hey! In a hurry?"

"Sorry. I have go talk to Varrick."

"Yeah, me too."

As they entered Varrick's yacht, Korra saw an arrow about to hit Asami. She quickly pulled her out of the way, both girls and ponies, including Spike slightly screamed in fear and shock. They saw Varrick blindfolded holding a bow with Bolin and Zhu-Li next to him. Varrick took off the blindfold, "Oh, hello!" he greeted the girls casually before turning to Bolin, "See? I told you I could do it."

"Sorry I ever doubted you."

Twilight rolled her eyes, she was never particularly found of the millionaire, "Sorry to interrupt the bubbling bromance, but we need your help….surprisingly."

"We can't wait for the president to act." said Korra, "We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under." said Asami, "I have to find a way to make some sales."

"And we need some fruit punch."

They all looked at Pinkie Pie skeptically.

"What? It's been a stressful day; we need some sugar to amp us up."

They all looked at each other….…

A few moments later, they were all drinking fruit punch, sighing in satisfaction.

"You're right, this does feel better." Asami said.

Varrick took one last sip, "Ah. That hits the spot." he threw the glass cup away and it shattered somewhere, "Right, okay. Got it. Ideastorm time. Zhu-Li get the supplies! You kids are about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or "imagivation"! That's trademark, pal."

The friends all shared unsure looks, Pinkie Pie however was very impressed, "¡Ohhhhhhhh!"

"Brain work requires increased circulation." Varrick said before eating chili pepper and his face turned red, "Let's do this."

He then hung upside down on a pole. Flash turned to Spike, "Is this guy okay?"

"I've been asking that since the second I met him." said the unfazed dragon.

Varrick's face turned even more red as he started blurting out random ideas, "Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes."

"I like that idea!" said Pinkie Pie.

Varrick finally got the idea he was searching for, "Hold on a tic. We don't need the president to go to the south. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

"I know General Iroh." Korra said, "He might be willing to help us."

"And don't forget our back up plan." said Twilight before as the ponies replied in union,

"Princess Celestia!"

"You think Celestia would help in this war?" Asami asked, "She doesn't exactly strike me as the "fighting" type."

"Believe me, Celestia can be pretty fierce when she needs to be." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight explained, "Defending is not the same as actually fighting for dominance. Even Celestia knows that. And she will be more than happy to help you in any way she can."

Varrick was intrigued by this, "A man on the inside and ultra powerful supernatural beings to boot. Perfect!" he looked to Asami, "And you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em south."

"That's perfect!" said Rainbow Dash, "You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq."

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money." Varrick said smugly.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try is you are." Asami said determinedly.

"It'll be crazy risky but I love crazy risky! End storm." Varrick got himself upright again, "Zhu-Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want the prototypes by next week."

Korra stepped forward, facing Varrick, "Hold on Varrick, there is one thing I need to make clear." she said with a calm yet serious voice.

"I'm all ears."

"I've been thinking a lot lately about this whole thing, and while I'm still angry at the northerners for invading the south, I know they're not all to blame for Unalaq's choice. So, my orders are we will _not_ attack anyone until we meet up with my father and the rebels. From there he will give the command and the mecha tanks will be used_ only_ if completely necessary, but for now, none are to be used."

Asami's eyes widened at this, "Korra, you sure?"

"Positive. Once we remove Unalaq from the throne and get him to confess his crimes, the northern invaders will have no choice but to surrender."

Varrick blinked in surprise, "Wow, that's…actually a pretty smart plan. Did these ponies tell you all of that?"

"They help keep my feet on the ground when I need it.", The ponies and Korra all smiled at each other as Fluttershy nuzzled her face. "Sometimes it's a better to listen to somebody else's ideas rather than just your own."

Varrick clapped his hands together, "Okay, fair enough."

For the first time all day, Korra sighed in relief, "This day is finally turning around." she said.

"I still don't get why it's so hard to get the president to help out." said Fluttershy.

Rainbow pounded her hooves, "Give me a minute with him and I'll make him change his mind."

"Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this!" Varrick showed them all his mover machine, "They'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu-Li, do the, uh-the thing."

Zhu-Li started rolling the film, as scenes from the south pole and the northern troops appeared on screen.

"Don't freak out, it's not real." said Bolin. The screen showed troops amassing at the harbor. It subsequently cut to troops waterbending, followed by a shot of Eska, who glanced menacingly at the camera. Bolin screamed in fear and covered his face. "AHHHHH! Sorry. I keep doing that."

Varrick smiled proudly at his invention, "We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the north after they see "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South" he said the last part dramatically.

Bolin flexed his muscles, "I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?"

Twilight had a bored look on her face, "I think I just lost half of my IQ listening to this."

Spike enthusiastically raised his claw, "Can I be in it?"

"Of course!" said Varrick, "You can be his fateful ice dragon. Snowy!"

"Can I design the costumes?" Rarity asked.

Varrick kneeled down and took her hoof like a gentleman, "Love it! You're hired!"

"YAY!"

"I'm gonna be in a movie!" Spike cheered happily.

(~)

Later, Korra walked outside of the yacht. She stood near the docks and removed the headband and gently stroked it with her thumb. Spike had a pencil and paper at the ready.

"Ready to go!" he said. Korra took in a deep breath and Spike began writing down what she said.

"Dear Princess Celestia. I don't know if you've heard, but my uncle has taken over the South, and I regret to say, it's partly my fault. I know I shouldn't be asking you for this, but this is something I honestly can not do alone. Please, come quickly and bring your bravest and strongest pony guards with you. I will be awaiting your response. Sincerely, Korra"

Spike breathed fire onto the letter and it disappeared. "Now, we wai-BELCH!" two seconds latter, the dragon belched out a letter from green flames. "Wow. That was fast."

Korra quickly grabbed the letter and started reading. It was more than just one letter, but various scrolls. Once she unfolded them, she read the words out loud.

"It's from Leilani."

_"Korra, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you, but there is something you and the girls must know. As much as I wish me and my daughters could help you, we can't. The portal is growing weak, it does not have enough power to send troops to help your family. In the next page, I have written down something that it is crucial you know."_

Korra realized there were more pages behind the one she was reading as she continued to read,

_"When the planets align _

_In a world without shine _

_A great change will occur _

_And negative forces shall start to stir _

_Day by day, slowly but still_

_All will disappear, and the fate…_

_shall be kill"_

Korra briefly paused for a moment, her eyes wide in horror. The very last sentence sent her heart racing, the description was vaguely similar to what had happened in her nightmare. She hoped it was only due to stress, but apparently it had meant so much more. She continued to read,

_"Fear will be the enemy _

_But there is a remedy _

_Once the time is right_

_A door in plain sight_

_And surrounded by an Aura of Light-"_

That last part caught Korra's curiosity, "Aura of light?" she continued to read,

_"The seven hearts unite as one _

_A new era has begun"_

Korra saw there was a third paper, _"In order to save our worlds you girl must be at the South Pole when the planets aline, for only there shall you be able to activate the spell and save our worlds. I dare not have me or my daughters leave our subjects, which is why I couldn't tell you in person. We must keep everyone still. As you have read before, fear shall be the enemy, and this war will only make matters worse than they seem. Stop Unalaq, do whatever you have to do to end this war._

_Good luck, I have and always will believe in you_

_-Leilani."_

Once she stopped reading, Korra turned around to see Twilight, Spike, Flash Sentry and the others looking at her with worry and fear.

"You know what we need to do now."

"It's more crucial than ever that we stop Unalaq." said Twilight.

Korra shared their face of determination. Then, another folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Rarity levitated it up to Korra. She unfolded it and read the words out loud,

_"Much has been revealed much indeed. _

_But only as of now what you would need. _

_The real truth is about to start. _

_Followed by a true act of the heart." _

Korra and the ponies shared curious looks before the avatar continued to read,

_"A journey through the distant past and you shall find the key…_

_At last" _

Korra was very confused by this part of the prophecy, "Key? What key?"

The ponies all shared the same confused looks.

"Man, why does this prophecy stuff gotta be so complicated?" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

"This would explain those dreams we've been having. And why I've been feeling so anxious lately." said Korra.

"You think this could all be linked to these strange occurrences happening to you too?" Twilight asked.

Korra looked down at her palms, questioning the same thing. "I don't know."

(~)

Back at their apartment, Mako was flipping through a book of criminals' faces, when his brother walked in. "Oh, man, you should have seen Varrick today. That guy's is a genius."

"Uh-uh." was Mako's only response. He really wasn't interested in whatever this crazy guy was doing, it really didn't matter to him. But if Bolin wanted to waste his time with that weirdo, that was his business.

"He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the South, and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing." Bolin exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Unfortunately, this news did not fit well with the young cop, whose brother now had gained his full attention.

"What? That's a terrible idea!"

"He's gonna put me in the movers as his hero, Nuktuk!" Bolin imitated Varrick as he narrated, "He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra."

But Mako wasn't interested in 'Nuk-nuk' or whatever his name was. He was too occupied with the photos of criminals he was looking through. "Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here."

"Oh. Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it."

"Didn't you say you and Korra were gonna talk about that?"

"We were, but then we had an argument. I tried to reason with her but it's no use. So if she won't listen, I'll take matters into my own hands."

"You really think that's a good idea? You know, she did come up with this plan to sneak troops through the borders and meet up with her dad instead of attacking directly."

"Sending troops without the president knowing isn't a wise move."

"Well, maybe if you would just let her explain-" Bolin was silence when Mako rose up his hand and the younger earthbender realized that Mako was not going to listen. Once he enters 'cop mode' there was nothing else he could do. He just hoped Korra would clear things up for him later on.

Mako always, always hated being upset with Korra. He still could not forget the fear and anxiety in her eyes. She really was at the end of her rope, but even so, adding more fuel to the fire wasn't going to help anybody. Besides, if there was anything he learned from his time as a cop it was that no matter what you always use your head. He was a man of the law above all else. It was an oath he took and took very seriously. It made him feel he was accomplishing something, and he didn't want to give it up.

Bolin then began flipping through the book, until Mako stopped him. "Wait a second! That's him!" Mako pointed his finger to an image of the same man he and Flash Sentry encountered that night, "That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta go show this to Beifong!" with that, Mako left the building…no pun indented.

"Glad I could help." Bolin said, "Nuktuk saves the day again!"

Mako ran down the stairs to his motorcycle. Once he was ridding through the streets, he noticed a familiar winged pony flying beside him.

"Mako! Glad I caught you!"

"Can't talk right now, Flash. I'm on the verge of cracking this case."

"That's great, but I came here to tell you something. Korra's pretty swamped at the moment, so she asked me to tell you that-"

"I wish I could stay and chat but I really need go." the firebender speeded up his ride and rode away, leaving Flash Sentry flapping in place.

"-she wanted to talk." he said as his ears lowered in sadness.

(~)

At Police Headquarters, Raiko was speaking with Lin about the incident from the other night. "How did this Cultural attack happen right under your nose?" the president asked the chief, "And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?"

"We're working on it, sir." Lin responded in a dignified manner.

"Well work harder! If you don't get any results soon, I'm going to find someone who can."

Now in his uniform, Mako walked into the police office. He walked towards a desk where two, somewhat lazy, looking detectives sat. One was tall and the other was rather short.

"I got a break in the bombing case." Mako told them, "I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene."

"That's great, Mako" one of the detectives, Lu, said while his companion, Gaang, nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, you better run that and tell Beifong right now."

"You think?" Mako asked

"Sure. You're gonna be a hero!" Lu said. Mako looked confidently at the picture before entering Lin's office. Once inside, Lu and Gaang laughed and made their signature handshake. To their amusement, Lin shouted from inside.

"What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?"

The two detectives only laughed harder at Mako's humiliation.

"I'm sorry, I just-um, I found something out about the bombing."

"Well, give it to Lu and Gang, you moron. Now get out!"

An embarrassed Mako walked out of the office, only to see Lu and Gaang who were making fun of him, Gaang was styling his hair like Mako's. Both men returned made themselves look casual when Mako walked to their desk.

"Sorry. Was she busy?" Lu asked. But Mako was not in the mood to put up with their harassment. The young man placed the photo of the criminal onto their desk.

"This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like the Northerners attacked the Cultural Center."

Gaang took the picture and examined it, before dropping it into a drawer.

"Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene?" Mako asked, "That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible."

"You mean that remote you and your pet pony found?" Gaang teased, making Mako's blood boil. Those two always made fun of him being around ponies. They found the creatures rather sissy.

"Listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?" Lu said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop." said Gaang, "Why don't you go and frolic with your cute little pony princess friends, hu?" the two men laughed in amusement as Mako returned to his desk, crossing his arms in annoyance. He really couldn't stand those guys, they were so immature. President Raiko exited Lin's office and walked toward Mako's desk. The young man stood up in respect.

"I've heard good things about you." said Raiko, "You've made some big triad busts for a rookie."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you're dating the Avatar, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer?"

Mako glanced uneasily. He did know something, but should he tell him, or not? Would it be the right thing? Would he be helping or making things worse?

"Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, keep up the good work." Raiko walked away. Mako knew that Korra, and most likely the Ponies, would kill him for this, but Raiko was right, he was a man of the law now and he had to do what was right. It was his job. Besides, even if Korra didn't understand it now she would later on understand his decision. He sighed before opening his mouth…

"Wait, there's something you should know."

Mako knew that this was a very risky thing to do, but he made his choice, he was a man of the law…above anything else.

(~)

Korra sadly sat at her regular table at Narook's. She was both bored and worried. Her expression gleamed when she spotted Flash Sentry approach her.

"Well, what did he say?" Korra asked. But the pegasus lowered his ears sadly, and the Avatar quickly got the message. "He's not coming, is he?"

"I'm sorry, he said he had a crack on the case."

Korra sighed sadly. She was hoping she and Mako would talk things over, to apologize for her behavior before. She was angry, mainly at herself, and she took it out on him. ..again. Thanks to Twilight, she managed to see that. She even hoped to clarify her plan to help the South, in hopes he would assist. But it was clear that he wouldn't.

"Well, since I'm here. You want some noodles?"

Flash kindly sat next to Korra, happy to keep the Avatar company.

(~)

The next day, at the United Forces Harbor, Korra, Twilight and Flash Sentry were speaking with Iroh. "Thank you so much for seeing me, General Iroh."

"Of course." he then noticed the cutie mark on Korra, "Is that a tattoo on your face?"

Korra caressed the mark on her cheek, "Actually it's called a cutie mark. Long story."

"It's cute. What can I do for you?"

"The south needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the president is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly."

"I see." the general placed his knuckles near his chin in thought, "Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"But I was actually kind of hopping that you could find some way to have troops sneak through the borders without being detected." Korra said hopefully. "We're trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Well, if the northern troops are distracted fighting us, they'll be oblivious to whoever sneaks past them." the general said with a confident grin.

Twilight smiled, "He's good."

Korra smiled in return, "Yeah. Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. To all of us. Okay, there is one more thing I need to discuss with you. Once the troops arrive-"

"Swapping old war stories?"

Korra was interrupted when President Raiko appeared. Iroh saluted to the man in respect, "Mister President."

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you'll be court martialed. Am I clear?

"Crystal, sir."

Raiko turned to Korra and ignored the glares he got from Twilight and Flash. "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again."

Twilight growled at him, Korra calmed her down before speaking to the president, "Mister President, I'm sorry it came to this, but please, if you would just let me explain-"

Raiko raised his hand to make her stop talking, "I have heard enough out of you." Korra glared at him and Raiko turned to Iroh, "As you were, General Iroh."

With that he took his leave, leaving a very irritated avatar behind, "I hate that guy!"

"Korra, breath!"

Korra did as Twilight said and does the breathing thing she taught her, "Okay. I'm a little bit better."

"I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied." Iroh said regretfully.

"I understand. Thanks anyway."

"But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you, General."

(~)

At Varrick's yacht, they had already began filming for the movie. Boin was standing in front of a winter background on the set, wearing a water tribe outfit while Spike wore what looked like a Viking's hat.

"Wouldn't I be cold wearing this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked, uncertain about his costume,

"Nut Tuk is never cold." Varrick responded.

Spike scratched his head from the itchy hat, "Do I have to wear this? It's seriously itchy."

Rarity walked in levitating a much better, and much more appropriate, costume for Bolin. "Here it is! One of my finest work if you ask-AHHHHHH!" She screamed on horror at the sight of what Bolin had on, "Oh, my stars, Boly! What horrid thing are you wearing?"

"Isn't it great?" Varrick said proudly,

"But, I already designed this for the film. Personally I find it much more stylish and heroic…" she took another look at Bolin's costume in disgust, "and appropriate."

Varrick kneeled down to her level, "Yeah, about that. Rarity we've decided to use another fashion designer." he points to the other side of the room to a skinny and almost girly looking man in a ponytail already making more costumes.

"But-but I—"

"Nothing personal kid, it's just business. I'm sorry but…you're fired."

Rarity looked at him annoyed, "I was doing this for free." she said dryly.

"GAH! WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?!" Rainbow Dash covered her eyes at the sight of Bolin's costume. She and the other ponies had entered the room and had the same reaction.

Fluttershy screamed, "I've never seen anything so pale in my life!" Rainbow then covered her friend's innocent eyes while Applejack covered her face with her hat.

"Bo! Put a shirt on! And some decent pants!"

Pinkie Pie screamed dramatically, "Oh, the reflection! It's making me blind! I'M GOING BLIND!"

Bolin blushed in embarrassment, but he then smiled when he saw Ginger walk by him. "Ohhh. Hey, Ginger." he said flirtatiously.

Ginger flipped her oddly red colored hair, to which Varrick points to, "How about that, huh? It's the latest product in my Varri-manageable. Hairline: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her. I guarantee we sell a million cases week one."

The doors opened again as Korra, Twilight, Flash and Naga walked in. "Bolin, I need you to take care of Naga while I'm gone." Korra said.

"Where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"The Fire Nation."

"We're going to try to get them to help the south." said Twilight. She turned to Varrick and said, "We need a boat."

"General Iroh couldn't help?" Fluttershy asked.

"He was going to, but then President Raiko showed up." Korra explained, "Someone must have tipped him off."

Twilight tapped her chin in thought, "But who? No else knew about it but us and Asami."

"And Mako." Bolin said. Their eyes all wide in shock.

Spike face palmed himself, "Oh, boy."

"You-he-WHAT?!", Twilight flew near Bolin's face, very very angry, "Mako knew about this?!"

Rainbow Dash flew near him with the same angry expression, "Why did you tell him?!"

"Come on, there's no way Mako would have told. Right?"

Twilight groaned angrily as she and Korra stormed out the door. Flash latter followed, "I'm gonna go and make sure they don't….you know." he flew after them.

Spike looked at Rarity, "She's gonna blow up isn't she?"

"Like fireworks in the sky." said the unicorn.

(~)

Without hesitation, Korra kicked the door of the the police office open and marched angrily towards her boyfriend's desk. "You ratted me out to the president?!"

Mako rose his hands up in surrender and tried to reason with his girlfriend…who was fuming mad. "Korra, let me explain."

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?!" she exclaimed angrily, Twilight stood on his desk looking at him fiercely alongside the Avatar.

"The president gave me a direct order." Mako stated, "What was I supposed to do? Twilight back me up here."

Twilight was utterly repulsed by his response, "Seriously? You want me to back you up on this?!"

Mako angrily looked at the alicorn, "I should have known you would side with Korra."

"Oh, sure _now_ you talk about sides!"

"Why did you tell him?!" Korra asked angrily, demanding answers, "Why didn't you come to me about it?!"

"Would you have listened?!"

"It's not what you think, Mako!"

"I think you made it pretty clear beforehand!"

Korra slowly clenched her fists. She didn't want it to come to this, but the emotion she was feeling right now could not be contained any longer. "Do you...have any idea, _WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!_"

She angrily swung her leg, knocking down Mako's desk across the room with her airbending. The firebender glared at the angry woman, "Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you've been constantly standing in the way of me getting it done!"

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!"

They both looked at each other as the air around them fell into silence. Twilight, who was flying the whole time, slowly lowered down. She could feel the pain already growing within Korra….and something else. Something that was reacting to her emotions, and it was growing. Korra's anger diminished and all she felt was sadness and pain. The air was suddenly cold as winter.

"So, what? Are you….breaking up with me?" she asked with fear in her voice. Mako looked at her sadly before responding hesitantly.

"Yeah. I guess I am." the look in his eyes clearly indicated the pain he felt from those words.

Twilight let out a gasp as tears began to form in Korra's eyes. One of her tears fell to the floor and once it made contact…it started to grow.

Mako looked down and gasped in horror as did Korra and Twilight. The spot where the tear had fallen began to turn into solid ice, which then grew and grew, spreading all over the office, covering the walls, chairs and desks in shier ice, even sharp icicles formed on the ceiling and all around. The whole place was now frozen solid. Cold and harsh. Korra looked around in horror at what had just happened, all the cops inside began to hug themselves for warmth. Mako looked at the Avatar in complete shock, unsure on what to say. Korra didn't see anger in his eyes…she saw fear. She looked around the place, equally shocked and confused by what she had done. She knew there was nobody to blame but herself for this. What had she become?

Lin walked out of her office and saw the whole place frozen solid. Her eyes widened. "What in the flamey-o happened here?!" The chief's eyes fell on the Avatar, "Korra, did you…?"

Korra didn't know what had happened, everything was all so crazy. Nothing was as black and white anymore, everything was so confusing and complicated. The war, her dreams, the prophesy, these strange events happening to her, it was like a crazy wild nightmare she wanted to wake up from and it was affecting her emotionally. She looked down at her trembling hands and then back at everyone. Mako, realizing the fear in her eyes, tried to approach her, pushing aside his feelings of anger for a moment to see if she was alright. But Korra quickly backed away. She didn't know what she was capable of anymore, she needed to get away.

"No! Stay away from me!"

Unsure on what to do, Korra quickly ran out the room in tears. Twilight staid and looked up at Mako with hurt eyes and tears forming.

"How could you?"

"Look, I'm sorry I told, really, but I did what I had to do. You know, just because you're Korra's bonded pony it doesn't mean you have to be responsible for her mistakes too."

Twilight slowly backed away a few feet, her face stern, "You're right. We aren't responsible for her mistakes, and yes, you have a job to do."

"Thank you, now you understand."

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't stand by her when all she's trying to do is fix her mistakes. She needs her friends now more than ever. Korra can be stubborn and infuriating, you and I know that better than anyone, but she never turns her back on anybody. In fact, she wanted to apologize to you yesterday for how she acted, but you didn't give her the chance!"

Mako's eyes widened at this. Korra wanted to talk to him? To apologize?

"I thought _you_ would know better. But hey, you got to keep your job, but you also lost your girlfriend…and I just lost my friend!"

With that Twilight stormed off with tears in her eyes. She passed by Flash who walked up to Mako and removed the badge and scarf from around his neck. The pegasus glared at the firebender, "She's not the only one. _Officer_."

With that, he also angrily stormed off. Lin was still stunned by this, "Wow. Guess you won't be invited back to Equestria any time soon."

Mako looked at his desk, completely frozen in ice. "What have I done?" Realizing his mistake, Mako ran outside to catch up with Korra, bypassing a few other cops as he made his way out. "Korra!"

But it was too late. She was already gone.

(~)

Korra couldn't even begin to describe hose hurt and humiliated she felt. How could she have been so stupid. Once again, she let her anger get the better of her, and now, just like before, the consequences bit her in the blubber. She knew her relationship with Mako wasn't perfect, but even she never imagined he would break up with her.

A part of her wanted to be mad at him. But another part of her felt she might have deserved it. Twilight and Flash managed to catch up with her and walked beside their distressed friend. Korra briefly stopped and looked back, silently hoping he was following her. Sadly he didn't.

(Parody of "Eclipse of the Heart")

(sad guitar music)

**Korra;**

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_(music)_

_There's nothing I can do…_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

As Korra and the ponies walked on, they made their way to the park. Korra stood on top of the bridge, looking down at the water. As a leaf fell and landed on the waters, the ripple effect created memories of her past times with Mako. From when before they got together, their first meeting, their first kiss, their first date, all the way to their recent break up.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say…_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Back at the police station, Mako was melting the ice with his fire, which was taking quite a while. As he did so, he could see moments of his past with Korra in the ice. He briefly stopped to look out the window.

**Mako;**

_Turn around bright eyes_

**Korra;**

_Every now and then I fall apart _

**Mako;**

_Turn around bright eyes_

**Korra;**

_Every now and then I fall apart _

_And I need you to understand_

_I need you more than ever_

_And if you could only hear my words_

_We could start a whole new chapter_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong again_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder plug and giving off sparks_

Korra slowly sighed. She didn't have time to be moping around over a broken heart. She had to save her family. And so, she chose to put Mako aside. Put her heart aside.

Mako ran his fingers through his hair, the ice already nearly gone as he looked at the picture of him and Korra from the spirit festival.

**Mako; **

_Once Upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

**Korra and Mako;**

_A total eclipse of the heart_

**Korra; **

_A total eclipse of the heart_

**Mako; **

_Turn around…bright eyes_

(~)

Back at the docks, the ponies were all there to greet Korra. Once they saw he approach, they quickly noticed her tearful eyes. "What happened? What did Mako do to hurt you so badly?" asked a worried Fluttershy. They all took a better look at her face and sensed her heart with an incredibly amount of pain…they feared the worst.

Rarity shook her head, "Did he-no, no he didn't-he couldn't have!"

Korra hesitantly nodded and they all knew what this meant.

"Oh, sugarcube. I'm so sorry." said Applejack.

Korra kneeled down as they all hugged her. Even Flash joined in the hug.

"Hey, it's his loss." Rainbow said, "If you ask me he needs you a lot more than you need him. Right girls?" Pinkie and Fluttershy both began to cry historically. Rainbow crossed her hooves, "You're not helping, guys"

"It's alright, Korra." said Twilight.

"Yes, we're here for you." said Rarity.

Korra wiped away the tears, "I'll be okay. Right now we need to get to the fire nation. They're our only hope now. Afterworlds, I'll go to Tenzin. But I need to get as far away from Mako as possible right now."

"We'll go with you." said Twilight in reassurance.

"Yes indeedly!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Count me in!" said Rarity.

"Me too." said Applejack.

"Wild chimeras couldn't keep me away." said Fluttershy.

"Me too!" said Spike, "Forget the movie, that Varrick guy is just crazy. He wanted my character to die. DIE!"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"He thought it would bring tears to the audience."

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "You know you won't need to actually die right?"

"I know but still."

Korra smiled, "Thanks everypony."

"Besides, that lunatic Varrick fired me from his costume design department." Rarity said in annoyance.

"But you were doing it for free."

"That's what I said!"

"Okay. We're all here. Let's go."

"You mind if I tag along too?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Not at all. The more friends the better."

"You know what this means?" Pinkie Pie jumps first into the boat, "RODE TRIP!"

Korra laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. I can always count on you to make me smile Pinkie Pie." she lovingly scratched the little pony's ears.

(~)

The friends were riding out to sea while Korra drove the speedboat. A single tear fell from her eye but wiped it off. Then they felt a bump on the boat.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked.

They turned their heads and their eyes widened: Eska and Desna were chasing after them riding on jet skis and attacking them with their waterbending.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska shouted as she threw a stream of water at Korra but she quickly dodged it by moving the boat.

Pinkie Pie shouted back, "Hey! It's not her fault Bolin didn't want to marry no-fun blob like you!"

"What about your sister?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie looked at her confused, "What about her?"

"Never mind."

The twins unleashed another attack, and Twilight zapped at the twins' jet skis, destroying them. But the twins started gliding on the water after them.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time!", Rainbow Dash flew supper fast past the twins, dodging their water attacks as she speeded towards them. Rainbow Dash placed her hooves a few inches apart, creating a fire orb, which she then unleashed hurling toward the twins, throwing them off their balance and making them fall into the water. Rainbow Dash returned to the others, smiling confidently, "No need to thank me."

"Nice moves, R.D." Flash commented.

"You know it brother." The two fellow pegasus ponies hoof pumped in honor of their victory, until Spike pointed behind them.

"Uh, I don't think it's over."

The twins emerged from the water and speeded towards them riding on the waves.

"No one steals my Bolin!", with a fierce waterbending move, Eska destroyed Korra's speedboat. Twilight used her magic to levitate Korra, Spike, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity in mid air while Rainbow grabbed Rarity, Flash grabbed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy grabbed Applejack. Twilight kept Korra in mid air while Spike held onto the Avatar's back.

Korra attacked the twins with firebending while avoiding their water attacks. Flash lowered down and Pinkie Pie jumped right on Desna's head, throwing him off his game. Flash caught her again while Pinkie blew a raspberry at Desna.

Eska tried to get Korra but with Twilight's help, she continued to miss. Then Eska attacked Twilight with a powerful water whip, making her lose her concentration and plummet into the water.

"Twilight!" Flash cried out. Korra quickly dove down underwater and grabbed her friend. She resurfaced with Twilight, and Spike still on her back. The cousins were about to finish them off but before the ponies could stop them, they all saw a green glow underwater.

"What's that?" asked Flash with fear in his voice. The two twins quickly retreated at the sight, Korra, Twilight and Spike noticed the glowing underneath the water.

"Please don't be what I think it is." said the frightened dragon.

The glowing green eyes grew closer….and a large dark spirit emerged from the water.

"I hate it when I'm right!"

Korra tossed Spike onto Twilight's back, already flying, while Korra created a waterspout to lift her up and started attacking the spirit with fire. The spirit attacked back and Korra was knocked off and plummet into the water. The ponies then noticed their Elements of Harmony appearing and glowing. The land ponies began to levitate into the air as Korra, now in the avatar state, resurfaced with a waterspout. With the six ponies around her, Korra began moving her arms in swift movement in an attempt to purify the spirit and the spirit started to glow. Flash and Spike watched in awe as the spirit began to slowly calm down but then it managed to fight back the affect. Korra's eyes stopped glowing and the flying ponies caught the land ponies who were no longer levitating. Korra shoot fire at the spirits but it came at her with its mouth open.

"KORRA!"

The ponies all surrounds her right as the spirit devoured them all before going back underwater. The twins saw the whole thing but then left the scene in fear. They knew now that there was no point in going after Korra or the ponies anymore.

(~)

Back in Equestria, the image in the crystal ball disappeared.

"Oh, no"

Luna noticed her sister's distress, "Sister! What has happened?"

"I can't see Twilight, or Korra or the others."

Luna feared the worst, "Are they-"

"No. They're still alive. But I'm afraid, from here on out….they're on their own."

*(~)*

_**James 1:19~**_

_Understand this, my dear brothers and sisters: You must all be quick to listen, slow to speak, and slow to get angry_

*(~)*

**Okay, I just want to make one thing perfectly clear, my goal here was NOT to try and make Korra perfect, the reason why she's a bit more "tolerable" or whatever you want to call it, is because she fully sees that the north is not to blame for the war but Unalaq, because we all knew she had a problem trying to separate the two. Twilight may not know much about war-fare and such but at least she understands that Korra had to tell the difference between who was really to blame here. The scene with the little boy really helped her see that even more clearly. That's why Korra was "a bit" more sensible about her approach with the president in this version, because in my opinion, if the ponies (particularly Twilight) where there I don't think they would just sit by and watch Korra make such brash decisions. They would say something and try to get her to listen, especially since they have an empathic connection they understand each other a lot better and that helps. They speak to each other heart-to-heart. That's their relationship. Not to mention they can be as stubborn as Korra and won't stop until she listens. That's my opinion. **

_**"I don't think I'd want to reform all of our villains. I don't think that would be realistic. No matter how hard you try, some people (or evil alicorns) just aren't going to change their ways.**_

_**-Laura Faust.**_

**I wanted to make a bit of that statement in this chapter: they could have tried to get the north to listen to them that this war was a mistake, but sometimes not everyone's minds can be easily changed by a few kind words. It's always worth trying but not everybody changes their ways. That is why Korra and the ponies plan to remove Unalaq from the throne and (like with Amon) show everyone the traitor he really is, so the north will finally see that what they are doing is wrong…unless some of them already know they are doing the wrong thing. Anyway, I hope this clears some things up.**

**I so hope Korra wasn't too perfect or too OC' ish. I did the best I could. I'm just trying to re-write this season how it would have been if the ponies where there to move it along, that includes giving advice on friendship. This chapter took A LOT, A LOT, A LOT of tries to make it just right and I SOOOOO HOPE I nailed it. If not, please give me an idea on what I could do. PLEASE! Of corse, without me needing to re-write too much, I've done that WAY too manny times already, and it's giving me a migraine. Was it a good re-write? Was it too far fetched? Was it not natural enough? Please let me know, this was the trickiest of all the chapters. And to be honest, I believe there could have been a better way this episode could have gone, it was one of my least favorites.**

**Let me know how it came out. I did the best I could, honestly.**

**Next time, it's Mako's turn to learn a thing or two!**

**Until then, God Bless! *kiss, kiss***


	7. The Sting

_*(~)*_

_**Titus 3:14~ **_

_Our people must learn to do good by meeting the urgent needs of others; then they will not be unproductive._

_*(~)*_

**The Sting…of the Heart**

Back in Equestria, most specifically Canterlot, Leilani sat on her throne while reading the book that maintained the prophesy. The book was what allowed her to see Korra and the ponies during that time, but now they were no where to be found. Just then, a magical light shined bright and someone appeared before the queen with a cocky smile, "You called, your majesty?"

"Yes Discord."

"Oh, Leilani! How long as it been? A decade? A century?"

"Too many to count. I believe you have already noticed that something is changing in our world"

"You know, now that you mention it, I did notice that my powers have been growing slightly weak.", he zapped and appeared over her head with a cup of tea, "I mean, I still have my powers, but I can feel them very slowly fading"

Leilani looked at him sternly, "That's because Equestria…is reaching its final days."

Discord spited out the tea he was drinking….right on the princess's face, "WHAT?! You can't be serious! What am I saying? Of course you're serious, you never were the funny type."

The queen narrowed her eyes at him. Just then, the book opened up. They both gasped as an orb appeared before their eyes to show an image of a certain firebender sitting on a couch in his apartment looking all upset.

"Hey isn't that the Avatar's main squeeze?" Discord asked as he looked at the young man in the image.

"He was" Leilani said sadly.

"Oh. That's a real shame. Boy he really looks down in the dumps. How delicious! Wait a sec. Is he-?"

"Yes. He's heart broken. He and Korra split up" the queen said sadly.

Discord continued to look at Mako and his ears lowered in pity, "I-I know that look. It's the same way I felt when I thought I would lose…my friend.", Discord touched the orb showing Mako and it glowed bright, allowing his claw to go right through. Discord cried out in fear before quickly taking his hand out, "Wow! What just happened?"

Leilani tried to get her hoof through the portal but, to her surprise, it would not allow her. She then made a very disappointing realization, "It appears the orb is allowing you to crossover into Korra's world"

"What? Why?"

"I believe Mako here has a very important lesson to learn. And he needs to know about the Great Change in order for him and the others to help in any way they can. I can't leave Equestria because it might shift the already weakening balance of our world….but you can."

"Wait? Me? Help someone learn about friendship?….these must be some really desperate times."

"You must act quickly. The portal does not have much power, but it is enough to transport you once or twice only. Make the one trip count so their will no need to be a second. You must give this message to Mako."

"I'm all ears.", he literally removed his ears in front of her. Leilani was not amused. "Come on, just lightening up the mood"

(~)

Mako was looking at pictures of him and Korra as he tried to fight back the tears. The image made him feel even worse with himself. Then he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Come on, lover boy" The young man looked down at the photo and saw Discord's head magically appear on the picture replacing Mako's head. "Don't waste your tears on her"

"AH!", Mako screamed and dropped the picture and Discord appeared before him.

"Who are you?…what are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Discord. Former spirit of chaos and disharmony" he said with a bow, and invisible applauds was heard all around the apartment, "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind"

Mako arced an eyebrow, "Former? Wait, you're that weirdo who tried to take over Equestria and placed a spell on Twilight and her friends friends."

"So you have heard of me!"

"Unfortunately. What are you doing here?"

Discord magically appeared next to him, "What? So it's okay for ponies to make friends but not me?" he said while hugging the firebender from behind.

"The last thing I need is a weirdo in my house" Mako angrily shoved the freak away.

"Such an attitude. Maybe Korra is better off without you"

Mako turned and glared at Discord, "Don't you dare talk about her!" he pointed a finger threateningly at him.

"Look kid, I was tasked to come and tell you that-"

"To what? Get back together with Korra? To get the troops to the south? Well you can tell Celestia, with all due respect, that she's waisting her time."

Mako walked over to the fridge to get himself a glass of water, hopping if he ignored this weird being he would just leave. Discord then noticed the picture on the floor and picked it up. His eyes fixed on Korra, "This her? Wow! you really messed up this time little boy! I mean look at this chick! How you managed to let a babe like this get away is beyond me. Guess humans aren't as smart as Celestia makes them seem"

Mako slammed the cup on the table and clenched his fists, "Get out! And give me that back!", he then tried to snatch the picture from Discord but he kept on zapping everywhere around the apartment.

"You forgot to say please" the spirit taunted.

"I said give it!"

"Not what I was looking for"

Mako was ready to rip his own hair out, "ERRRRRR! FINE! What will it take to get rid of you?"

Discord then zapped Mako into a bed-like couch like from those therapy sections and he appeared with a tie, glasses and a clip board, "I only wish to help you with you're dilemma. Weather you want to admit it or not"

"I don't have a dilemma."

Discord then wrote something down on his clipboard, "Hmmm. Patient is in denial."

"I am not!"

"Patient denies he's in denial. This sound serious."

Mako sat upright on the couch and buried his face in his hands, "Look, if I play along will you PLEASE leave?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Actually, I can't but you get the idea. Now start from the beginning"

"You have got to be-"

"You want me to leave don't you?"

Mako groaned in annoyance, "Fine. It all started when Korra invited me, my brother and Asami to the Glacier Spirit festival-"

One hour latter...

"And she yells at me thinking I was taking sides which I wasn't! I swear she can so infuriating sometimes"

One more hour latter….

"I tell her I'm only doing my job but she yells at me AGAIN saying she's only trying to save the world which she wouldn't have to do if she didn't keep messing things up"

One more hour latter…..

"So I broke up with her and then the entire office froze and then she stormed off without saying anything. So that's what happened." he heard a loud snore and angrily glared when he sees that Discord had fallen asleep. "HEY!"

The spirit snapped up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Were you even listening?!"

"Why of course I was! One of my many skills is taking a nap while holding a conversation. Being trapped in stone will do that to you. Just to clarify you two aren't a married couple right? Because you sure seem to bicker like one"

Mako stood up from his seat, "That's it? That's all you have to say after I spent three hours yapping about what happened between me and Korra?!"

"Look, I'll be honest with you kid" Discord leaned in closer to Mako, looked around the room to make sure nobody's listening and whispered in Mako's ear, "I'm not really a doctor."

"That's it! OUT!"

"Out? We're just getting started"

"What more do you want from me? You say you want to help but all you've done was annoy me and test my patience. I don't even know why you care about my relationship problems, I was only doing my job as a police officer and my job is to protect Korra!"

"People. Protect people" Discord corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No you said protect Korra"

Mako realized what he said and sat down on the couch with a depressed look on his face. Discord joined him a he gave him a sympathetic look, "Answer me this. Do you love her?"

Mako lowered his gaze, "….yes. Yes I do."

Discord then slapped Mako's back, really hard, "Well no wonder you're down in the dumps! Falling in love with someone like her is just about the worst thing you could possible do"

"What?"

"I mean you're both so different and you bicker a lot. Why would you want to be in a relationship like that?"

Mako sighed as he stood back up, "You got me."

"Take my advice kid."

_Forget about that gal _

_ Forget about the way you fell into her eyes_

Discord literally bat his eyelashes at Mako who turned away crossing his arms. Discord then showed him one of his old pictures of Korra smiling at him.

_Forget about her charm_

_ Forget about the way you healed her in your arms_

Mako snatched the picture out of Discord's claw hand and sadly looked at it. A mini Discord then walked in mid air around Mako's head, to which Mako tried to swat him away to no avail

_Walking on air's obnoxious _

_ You laugh, you cry_

_ It makes you nauseous and you can never get enough_

_ Just forget about love_

Mako finally managed to swat Discord, "Maybe I should!" he said as he walked to his bedroom. Discord smiled mischievously, "Oh, I'm only getting started". Unbeknownst to Mako, Discord had a real hidden agent to his song. A little trick he liked to call; Reverse Phycology.

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

Discord created an image of Korra in mid air, smiling at him which made Mako touched his heart, he almost forgot how Korra's smile made him feel. Discord appeared again.

_And then you feel the blush. _

_When you two blurt out some sentimental mush_

Mako looked again at the picture in his hand as a smile slowly formed on his face. Discord looked over his shoulder while singing,

_Love really is revolting. _

_It's even worse than when you're molting _

_Enough of this fluff_

_Just forget about love_

**Mako;**

_I've almost forgotten the way it felt _

_When I help out my hand for hers. _

_My heart all a flutter_

**Discord;**

_Oh, how I shudder_

**Mako;**

_The first time we kissed_

**Discord;**

_It won't be missed. _

_Forget about her heart_

**Mako; **

_I can't forget about her heart_

Mako ran out of the apartment, down the streets seeing couples together with Discord flying behind him.

**Discord;**

_With all of the bicker it doesn't matter much_

**Mako; **

_Oh, it matters so much_

**Discord;**

_You're better on your own. _

_A meal becomes a banquet when you eat lone_

**Mako and Discord;**

_Love's filled with compromises_

**Discord; **

_And don't you hate those big surprises?_

**Mako;**

_A perfect sunset view_

**Discord; **

"Oh, please"

**Mako;**

_Candlelight for two_

**Discord;**

"Oh, geez!"

**Mako;**

_Look you're calling my bluff. I can't-_

**Discord;**

_Just-_

**Mako and Discord;**

_Forget about love_

"I though was was protecting her from making another mistake. Maybe I didn't handle it the way I should have."

"Oh, yeah about that you see-" but before Discord could continue, he saw his body began to fade, "What's going on?" Mako asked.

"Looks my time's up. Better try next time"

With that Discord vanishes in a blinding light, leaving Mako alone, "That was weird"

(~)

Back in Canterlot.

"Well, that was a bust" said an angry Leilani, "I thought I told you to make this trip count. Now the portal will have to recharge the little energy it has left for you to warn Mako about the Great Change."

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I thought the kid needed a little help in the romance department. Yes, I know I'm not usually the guy for the job but, hey it worked didn't it."

Leilani rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Well, you did do a good job there. But next time don't waste the chance to warn him"

Discord saluted, "Very, well"

A few days latter, Mako was still looking at the picture of him and Korra. He knew he had to find some way to make it up to her, but for the time being he had a job to do.

(~)

Underneath the starry night, a ship sailed peacefully on the cool waters. The ship itself carried supplies from Future Industries to send to the south pole in assistance with the war. The captain of the ship observed peacefully from the railing. Nothing peculiar was going on, but he suspected as much since nothing ever happened at the ocean at night, and the weather was clear, no signs of any storms at all. But the peace was disrupted when the captain spotted something flicker red. Bright red, blinking objects were thrown onto the deck. Before long, the objects exploded in a fiery inferno. Another device, stuck to some white sticky substance, was thrown at the captain, landing at the wall behind him. The object was a remote controlled bomb, which detonated in less than five seconds. The captain managed to jump off onto the deck before the explosion hit him.

"We're under attack!" he cried out. Just then, four waterbenders ambushed the ship while ridding on a wave, swapping it with their water. The events happened so quickly, the captain and passengers didn't know what hit them. They managed to escape on a rats while looking on at the destroyed ship with smoke emitting from its sides.

"Varrick is not gonna be happy about this."

(~)

Both Eska and Desna stood in front of the Southern Spirit portal, which had been fortified with a surrounding wall along with some watchtowers.

"Where is he?" Eska asked her brother.

"Father said he would meet us at this location. He'll be here."

Right on cue, they saw their father emerge from the portal, "Were you just in the spirit world?" Desna asked in surprise. But Unalaq was not in the mood for silly questions,

"Never mind that. Where is the Avatar and her Ponies?"

"They were within our grasp until a dark spirit attacked her." Eska explained.

"They're out of control" Desna said, angering their father.

"You didn't get them?!"

"The Avatar is dead." Eska said bluntly, "As are her little vermin"

Unalaq looked down at his children in disappointment. This was not part of his plan. How was he suppose to open the portal now?

(~)

"Bolin, look up there. What do you see?" Varrick asked withe excitement. Bolin looked on in confusion, "Is this a trick question?"

"I'll tell you what I see: A star being born! You're a star!"

Bolin was with Varrick and Ginger watching the latest installment of Nuktuk: Hero of the south. Bolin himself couldn't believe that people, really younger kids, were cheering for his work.

"People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey marmot to ride a bicycle?"

"Uh…not that I can recall."

"Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves."

"Right." Bolin answered unsurely as to what Varrick's point was.

"With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the President to lend hose troops to the war effort."

Bolin continued watching the mover, the scene that was showing was when Ginger was captured by Unalaq. The actor playing him was overly dressed and wearing too much weird 'evil' makeup. The scene didn't show Bolin's character saving Ginger, instead it ended in a cliff hanger where Nuktuk was captured and announced the episode for next week. Bolin smiled flirtatiously at his red haired co-star beside him, "Wow. We got some major chemistry on-screen. Am I right?"

"Yeah. _On_-screen" she said before scoffing and walked away, leaving a very disappointed and confused Bolin,

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I eft you in the clutches of evil Unalaq? I'm gonna save you in the next episode. Ginger, let's work through this." he cried out desperately. Zhu-Li came and walked to Varrick,

"Varrick, another one of your ships had been captured."

"Darn it, Zhu-li, haven't I tolled you I hate getting bad news without good news?" he said angrily.

"Oh, well, the good news is it looked like your first mover has gotten a great reception."

"That's old news!"

(~)

Mako couldn't even begin to describe how he missed Korra's smile. All he had left of her now was that one picture in his hand. It was taken when he and Korra were at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They both looked so happy. Mako silently smiled as the memory flashed before his eyes….

…...

_The camera flashed. Korra and Mako had just taken a picture with one of this head cutouts. The two laughed at the photograph; Korra had chosen the taller head while Mako had the shortest one._

_"Why did you have to be taller than me in this?" he asked playfully before Korra snatched the picture from his hand. _

_"You're taller than me everyday, let me get a turn for once." _

_Mako surprised Korra by grabbing her waist and lifting her up, twirling her, not caring that others were watching. The young girl laughed happily at her boyfriend's silliness. Once he lowered her down, Korra's expression shifted to one of sadness._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and throwing that stuffed bison at your face. I don't even know why I did that. Sometimes life just gets so frustrating for me. And you want to know what the sad part is? It's times like this I…I kind if wish I wasn't the Avatar."_

_This confession really got Mako by surprise, "Okay, I know you don't entirely mean that. You just say it because you're frustrated."_

_"I know, I know. But sometimes I just don't know what to do."_

_"Well, know what I want to do?"_

_"What?"_

_"I want to see the look on your face when you lose the ring toss!" with that he ran ahead towards the ring toss booth laughing, while Korra playfully scoffed. _

_"Eh! You cheater! Get back here!" _

…_._

Their laughter echoed in his mind. He knew he had to patch things up with her. After all they've been through, how could he just let her go like that? The young firebender was woken from his thoughts when his rich friend entered the room he was in.

"Is it true?" Asami asked with worry as Mako placed the picture pack into his police jacket.

"I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stole."

Asami was so hopping his answer would be no. "Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." he pushed the button of the intercom, and from it they could hear the captain speak in the interrogation room with Lin, Gang and Lu.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Lin said to the captain.

"We were ambushed about thirty clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming."

"This is the third attack this week at about the same location" Lin said.

One of her detectives, Lu agreed, "Yep, and mask-dad in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us." he sighed as he stroked his mustache, "All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray."

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe." said his partner Gang, "They're trying to stop supping supplies to the South."

"I agree." Lin said, before turning to the captain once more, "Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?"

"There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were detonated remotely."

Mako's eyes widen slightly at hearing this, "Like the bombs at the cultural center."

"Wait, where are you going?" Asami asked as Mako walked out of the room, "I gotta grab some evidence." he said as he exited the room while Varrick entered.

"Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in piece, Rocky Bottom."

"Without the money from the shipment, Future Industries is almost broke." said Asami. Her attention turned to Mako, who had just entered the interrogation room.

"Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center." Mako tells his boss. But Lin was not in the mood to listen to a rookie.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked aggressively.

"Solving this case." he turned to the captain, "Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hands?" he showed him the remote control he and Flash Sentry had found that night at the bombing, "I think it's a remote detonator."

"I was too dark to see anything."

"Mako!" the young man slightly flinched when his boss snapped at him.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked you were the Northern Water Tribe."

Gang laughed at this theory, "Of corse they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending."

Mako ignored him and showed the captain a picture of the firebender he and Flash Sentry spotted that night, the one who was responsible for placing the bombs. "Was this one of the guys who attacked?"

"No, I don't recognize him."

"Oh, that's embarrassing" Gang said to his partner Lu, who chuckled, "Nice try, Rookie."

Lin had had just about enough of this, "Mako, leave. Now." she said the last part rather threateningly. At that moment, Varrick and Asami entered the room.

"Great work, everybody" said Varrick, "Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!"

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something." said Asami. Mako practically pleaded to his boss, "Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys."

"Yeah, let's listen to the rookie." Lu said sarcastically.

Asami angrily glared at the immature man, "He's doing a better job than you!"

"Whoooooo's hungry?" Varrick spontaneously asked to lighten the mood.

"Enough!" Lin finally snapped, "I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!"

Mako lowered his shoulders in defeat. He clenched his fists as he watched Lu and Gang laugh at him, while Lu styled his hair to look like Mako's to tick him off. The young firebender hesitantly walked away, but not before Lu called out to him in a mocking tone, "Have fun, Pony boy!"

The two men laughed while Mako silently wished he could burn their mustaches right off of their faces.

(~)

Mako and Asami stood outside of police headquarters. "Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches."

Meanwhile, while the two were speaking, Discord was sitting in a lounge chair filling his nails and watching the whole scene unfold from the glowing orb that levitated above the prophesy book. Until the portal regenerated enough power for Discord to make his second trip, he would have to wait near it to see when his time was right. Good thing he could watch what happened in the meantime.

"Oh, come on now. I thought that Lu guy's impersonation of you was spot on." said the dragoniquis as he continued watching the two teens talking.

"Forget them. What's this idea of yours?" Asami asked.

"A sting operation."

Discord's ears perked upwards at the sound of this. "Oh! Sounds interesting. Keep talking, princess. You too, Sato."

"I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it." Mako explained.

"Let's do it."

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong already said no."

"We can make it work, just the two of us."

Somehow, Discord was surprised by her suggestion. "_Two_ of you? Oh, boy and here I thought this show was loosing its touch."

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force."

Discord stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Yech, way to ruin the anticipation, mister 'goody-two-shoes."

Asami pleaded to her friend for help, "Mako, I need your help. My mom is gone. My dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family."

"That girl's got some serious 'letting go' issues." Discord said to the audience.

Mako knew Asami needed his help, but his job was on the line. "I want to help you, but this is more than a two-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship."

"You need a ship?" Both teens recoiled in shock when they saw Varrick beside them, "I got a ship. I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans."

"I like this guy's style." Discord said while rubbing his eagle claw and paw together.

"The less you know, the better." Asami told him.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things."

Discord lowered his ears in disappointment, "Well, there goes my hopes for this character."

Mako decided to agree with this plan. With Varrick's help, they might be able to catch these crooks and save Asami's company.

"All right, I'm in." said Mako with a smile, "Let's get these guys."

"Thank you Mako!" Asami instinctively hugged Mako, catching him by complete surprise. He didn't really feel anything inside of him, no reaction or anything, not like when Korra hugged him, where he would fell his heart race and his cheeks burn. But the way Asami hugged him did feel kind of…off.

Seeing this, Discord dropped his jaw. "Oh, no, no, no no! Don't hug him! What are you doing, are you trying to hurt yourself? Wait, why do I even care?"

Once Asami released Mako, the photo of him and Korra suddenly flew out of his jacket and landed on the floor. Mako quickly picked it up and placed it back inside his jacket.

"What was that?" Asami asked, not having taken a good look at the picture.

"Nothing. I's nothing."

Discord scoffed. "Nothing?! What do you mean nothing?! What is wrong with teenagers now a days? Seriously!"

(~)

At the harbor outside of Future Industries, an empty cargo was closed while two meca tanks lifted the cargo on board. Asami and Mako looked on from the warehouse, which was filled with meca tanks and biplanes.

"The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates." Asami said. "Let's get this sting operation going."

"Not yet. We need some extra manpower."

"What about Korra?"

At the mention of her name, Mako suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't tell anyone about the break up, and he wasn't sure if to tell Asami or not. Discord watched the whole thing while eating popcorn.

"Ooooooooohhhhh, you struck a nerve there honey!"

Mako tried his best to sound inconspicuous when answering Asami's question. "Right, uh…Korra. Yeah, actually, she's um…she's out of town right now."

Discord slapped himself in the face. "What is wrong with this guy?!"

"Everything okay with you two?" Asami asked, now that she mentioned it, she hadn't seen Korra or even the ponies in a while. She didn't even see Mako with Flash Sentry, and she figured the two were already becoming good friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget about Korra." the very sentence stung Mako in the heart when he said it. "I'll go talk to Bolin." with that, he ran off, leaving Asami behind at her warehouse.

(~)

The moment Mako walked into his apartment, he didn't even know wether to yell or gag. The placed had new decorations, mover posters and fancy new silverware, but what really aught Mako's eye was that there was a hot tub right in the middle of the room. His younger brother was happily lounging inside of it.

"Hey, Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lost of cash."

Mako really didn't have anything to respond on how ridiculous the place looked. Their once humble home was now a flamboyant bachelor pad. And what was even more stupid, was that there was a marble statue of Bolin as Nuktuk right near the door.

"Is this a marble statue of you?"

"It's also a hat rack."

"We don't even have hats." Makos said irritably, while his brother remained happy-go-lucky as always.

"That's because we never _had_ a hat rack. And now we do. Mako, you seem stressed. I think _you_ need to take a little dipity dip." Bolin said as he tapped the surface of the bath. But Mako's temper only grew.

"I don't have time to take a dipity dip, okay? I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help."

"You need my help?" Bolin asked and groaned pensively. "I don't know. I'm kinda busy."

"You're sitting in a hot tub."

"I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my body is my instrument."

Mako was growing impatient with his brother's stubbornness. For once, why can't anything _ever_ go the way _he_ wanted them to?

"Are you gonna help or not?" He asked Bolin in an angry/annoyed tone. Bolin stood up from the tub and crossed his arms.

"You know, I recall a time when I needed your help, and you basically told me to get a life."

Mako could not believe his brother was being this selfish, he was trying to do something important while Bolin just wanted to lounge around and play supper star.

"So that's a no. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, Mako." Bolin darted to his brother. "Figure it out. Remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?"

"I can't believe you're being this selfish!" Mako snapped at him.

"I'm being selfish? Says the guy who dumped Korra so he could keep his job!"

Mako backed away from this response. His little brother's words hurt him more than he could ever admit. In all their years together, Bolin had never said anything this hurtful to Mako. And the worst part was, a part of him believed he might have been right. Mako shook the idea off, groaned in annoyance and turned away. As he passed the fire heating the tube, he bended in it, causing the water to explode into hot steam. Bolin screamed in pain.

"Ow! My instrument!"

Mako walked outside, clenching his fists. He could still feel the sting of Bolin's words. But like he always did, he pushed aside his petty feelings and moved forward. Discord watched the boy from his chair. He shook his head in disapproval.

"That was just cold my friend. That was just cold."

(~)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asami asked Mako. She never would have imagined that the always reasonable Mako would even suggest to something like this.

**"**No, but it's our last resort." he knocked on the door in front of him and they saw the eyes of a man through the open faceplate.

"Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

**"**I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action."

**"**How big a piece?" the man asked.

(~)

Asami felt supper uncomfortable sitting in her chair. She and Mako were in the last place she would have ever pictured herself in…The Triple Threat Triad headquarters. Both she and Mako sat on chair, opposite their leader. A waterbender named Viper. Surprisingly, he was one of the very same thugs Korra had encountered during her first visit to Republic City. It was a surprise he managed to escape from prison. The criminal smuggled smugly at his guests.

"So Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?"

**"**I am personal friends with that Avatar." Mako said. "I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back."

**"**Sounds good to me, boss." said Shady Chin, only to have Viper glare at him.

**"**What about the rest of us?" the leader asked.

**"**I've got vehicles, all brand-new and top of the line." Asami said. "They can be yours if you help." she hatted even saying that. She would personally have a word with Mako about this. She knew they had to find out who was stealing from her company, but did it have to be from criminals? Of all the times she wished Korra was here. That girl could scare the pee out of these guys if they didn't cooperate. But it was just her and Mako now. A small part of her liked the sound of that, while another...

Viper smirked at their offers. "I think we got ourselves a deal."

Mako silently sighed in relief, his plan was going just as he had hoped. Maybe things will finally go his way. But somebody, other than Asami, disagreed with him. And that was Discord.

"A cop getting help from criminals? Hmmm, theses humans are more interesting that I thought. I wonder what happens next!"

(~)

That night, out in the open sea, Mako, Asami and the Triple Threats were all on board the bait ship. Mako kept a watchful eye out for anything suspicious, waiting for their thieves to appear.

"This is right around the area where the attacks happened." said the young cop as he leaned on the rails, looking down at the ocean. "So keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet." he said. The moon reflected in the surface of the water. He silently wanted to slap himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the Avatar out of his mind. Asami stood with her back pressed against the wall of the deck with her arms crossed, while one of the Triad, the firebender named Two Toed Ping, stood near Mako at the rails.

**"**I agree. Keep quiet. Mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here, and it's basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all, and -"

**"**Two Toed Ping, please." Mako silenced him. He remembered this guy pretty well from his Triad days. He was the most annoying of them all.

**"**Oh, right. So, what's it like dating the Avatar?" Ping asked with a smirk on his face. Mako sighed in annoyance, turning his head. "Come on, Mako, I gotta know."

**"**Ping, stay focused!" he snapped.

**"**What? What are you so weird about it? If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell you all about it. Did I ever tell ya about the time she busted us that first day she came to the city? Boy, that chick was nuts, literally a one woman wrecking ball." Mako's knuckles tightened on the railing, how dare he insult Korra in that way. The next thing Ping said really snapped his twig. "Though, now that I think about it, she wasn't really all that bad to look at either." the sleazy man said with a smirk on his face.

That did it. Mako released a loud angry cry and unleashed a powerful fire blast into the ocean, frightening both Ping and Asami.

"There's nothing to know!" Mako shouted, still angry. He turned his head away from them and spoke in a much softer tone, though his expression remained angry. "I broke up with her." he finally confessed.

Asami was surprised by this. **"**You broke up? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

**"**I don't know." he sincerely didn't know why. Maybe it was just too hard to say.

Then, Ping started laughing. "Yeah, right. You broke up with the Avatar. Like that happened. Hey, Shady Shin, Viper. Mako says he broke up with the Avatar."

The rest of the triads all laughed along at the idea.

**"**Sure he did."

**"**Yeah, I did too."

Mako's anger grew even more with their laughing. "All right, would you guys knock it off and do your job?"

With that, the laughter slowly died down and Mako continued looking down at the reflection of the moon on the ocean. Bolin's hurtful words still rang in his ears.

_"I'm being selfish? Says the guy who dumped Korra so he could keep his job!"_

Even the memories of his break up with Korra was still fresh in his mind. He still also remembered Discord's advice, about making things right with Korra because no matter what, he would always love her. Feelings like these don't just fade away, and they certainly don't appear without good reason. He wondered where she could be at the moment. She could be in the fire nation, or in Equestria, who knows. He certainly didn't know for sure. He just hoped she was all right. He then realized he was loosing sight of the big picture here; the sting operation. He had to focus now, but even so, so many things ran through his mind. His mistake with Korra and the way he treated his brother. Was he really being as selfish as Bolin said?

No, that couldn't be. In his mind and heart, he felt a song play in his head. He never once opened his mouth.

**(Let her go/Let it go mashup by Sam Tsui)**

_Staring at the bottom of the glass _

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_Dreams can only go so fast _

_See her when I close my eyes, hoping one day I'll understand why _

_Everything I touch surely dies_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see _

_Be the good guy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Even I know_

_Let it go, let it go _

_You only miss the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go _

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow. _

_Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay _

_Let it go, let it go. _

_Turn away and slam the door _

_I shouldn't care what their going to say _

_Let it go, let it go_

_Let it go..._

Mako did right now what he always did….push his heart aside. Discord wiped away his tears with a hankie. He was now wearing footsie pajamas and eating a large bowl of ice cream while blowing his nose into a mountain of tissues.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SO SAD! WHY CAN'T YOU BE IN TOUCH WITH YOUR FEELINGS? WHYYYYYYYYY?!" …. Okay, I'm done." he threw away the hankie and the ice cream and sat on the edge of his seat. "Now, let's get to the good part!"

A few hours passed, and still nothing had happened. Mako and Asami were slowly growing board, and even Ping. So, in order to stay on 'friendly' terms with them, he decided to use his own way to break the ice…which disgusted both Asami and Mako. The two teens felt like they wanted to gag.

"And that's why they call me, Two Toed Ping." he said, while wiggling the two extra toes on both of his feet, giving him a grand total of twelve toes.

**"**Because you have two extra toes." Asami concluded, though in her head she was puking up her lunch.

**"**That's right. And there was already a Twelve Toed Ping on the south side."

So this was what it had come to, looking at a criminal's smelly feet. Suddenly, Mako heard a strange sound in the distance.

"Wait, guys. Do you hear that?"

**"**I didn't hear anything." Asami said.

**"**No." Ping said.

Mako groaned in frustration. "Ah! What's taking so long?"

**"**You just gotta relax, like me." Ping said while placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. "Maybe try taking your shoes off."

"'m gonna check it out." Mako said and he walked along the deck, trying to find the source of the sound. He heard both Shady Shin and Viper talking to one another.

**"**So how long do we have to stay out here?" Shady Shin asked.

**"**I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?"

As they talked, Mako hid under the stairs of the ship and looked up, seeing the two criminals. He listened in on their conversation underneath the staircase.

"Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best." Chin said to Viper. "I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?"

**"**Well, your date's gonna have to wait."

**"**She's not gonna be happy about that."

**"**Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and that dame distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do."

"See? This is why I never get dates."

Mako's eyes widened at the realization…they had been played. He quickly exited the scene and Discord did not look very surprised. "There you see? This is exactly why you never trust criminals. Even I would never make a deal with myself. 'Oh, but I'd be so good at double crossing me'. Why thank me, I too believe I would double cross me pretty good, myself."

Back on the deck, Asami was watching Two Toed Ping stroking his toe, when Mako gestured her. Asami walked up to Mako. **"**I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper." he said. "We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship." both teens ran off, only to be ambushed by Viper, who smirked wickedly at the two.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mako knocked the gangsters off with firebending before running off with Asami in tow. They both boarded a speedboat that was on the side of the ship. Viper growled at his goons.

**"**Get'm!"

Discord was now wearing a soda hat and wearing a foam finger on his lion's paw. "Ooooooh! Now here's the good part!"

Mako burned off the ropes sustaining the speedboat, causing him and Asami to plunge to the sea. Once there, Asami turned on the ignition and began driving the boat at full speed. The gangsters pursued them with two speedboats of their own. Mako stood from his seat and attacked the speedboats behind them with firebending, but missed each time as they dodged his incoming blasts. Asami turned the wheel and made a sharp turn, causing Mako to nearly lose his balance and fall back onto the back seat.

"Wow, this chick had some made driving skills." said Discord.

Already fedd up with this, Viper jumped off his speedboat and waterbended ice spikes at the two, but Asami managed to dodge them by moving the speedboat roughly on the water. The movements were a bit much for Mako, and he thought Ping's nasty extra toes made him sick. Viper waterbended a geyser, throwing Mako and Asami's speedboat up into the air. Both managed to remain in the speedboat as it plunged back to the sea. Mako was only seconds away from vomiting, but the gangsters were far from done. The chase brought them back to mainland Republic City. Mako looked behind them and saw the criminals gaining on them

**"**They're getting closer."

**"**Not for long."

Mako braced himself as Asami drove the boat between two ships. **"**Watch out! We're not gonna make it." the firebender cried out, but Asami made a swift turn, making it pass easily. One of the triad's speedboat failed to execute the same turn and capsized.

"One down, one to go." Mako said as he witnessed Viper's speedboat cut through in front of them. Asami swerved off and the engine stalled

**"**We're stalled." cried the heiress and her eyes widened as Viper's speed boat approached them. Mako attempted to firebend at them, but the speedboat crashed, throwing him back while the speedboat was being pushed back. Viper leaped to Mako's speedboat and threw a water pulse at him, but Mako managed to dodge. He prepared another attack, but was stopped by Mako. Mako did a fire kick, which Viper managed to neutralize. Mako threw another two fire blasts, which Viper managed to dodge one and neutralize another. Mako missed his attack and was pushed back to the passenger seat by Viper's waterbending attack. Asami's engine still wouldn't restart.

Discord noticed the orb glowing brightly, he knew exactly what that meant and straightened his horns. "Well, that's my cue." the draconiquis walked right through the portal and into the human world. He appeared hovering above the teens and Viper, seeing Asami's issue, he snapped his fingers and the engine restarted. "Mako, hang onto something." the heiress then swerved violently, throwing the gangsters' speedboat off the water. Discord clapped for the courageous display performed by Asami.

"Marvelous! I love a good speed chase!" he magically disappeared and then reappeared behind a garbage can when she saw Asami and Mako's speedboat approach the docks near her warehouse.

"What was that all about?" Asami asked.

**"**Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted."

**"**Distracted? From what?" then, the horrible realization struck her. "Oh no."

The two quickly jumped off the boat and ran towards the warehouse. Discord followed them, by shrinking to a mini size. Once they reached the warehouse, Asami turned on the lights…only to see that all of her meca tanks and biplanes had been stolen. The entire warehouse was completely empty. There was not a trace of what she had left.

"Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako said, his eyes widened at the sight. But even though he was deeply upset, it could not measure up to the heartbreak Asami was feeling right now.

"I'm ruined. My company…it's over."

Discord watched the two from a railing near the ceiling of the warehouse. The sadness in the poor girl's eyes really were sad to look at. Discord could have sworn he was feeling sympathy for her. Though he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have everything taken from you. Wow, what a horrible feeling that must be. But Mako was unwilling to give up.

"We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all."

"You don't understand. Everything I had was in here."

"We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead…"

"Mako…it doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out."

"Just stop. It's over. I give up."

Mako looked on at his friend with determination, "Well, I'm not giving up on you."

Asami began to cry, Mako felt sympathy for her. Despite that she nearly lost everything she knew, he was right there. It was just like the old days. When it was just her and him. Then, to Mako's surprise, and slight fear, Asami appeared to be leaning in closer to his face. Mako slowly backed away with widen eyes, but before her lips could even make contact….

"Oh, please cut the waterworks, honey."

The two teens looked around the empty space, wondering where the voice was coming from. They gasped when they saw that one by one, all new meca tanks and biplanes began appearing all around, completely by magic. And then a familiar being showed up with a gleaming smile.

"Surprise!"

"Discord?!" Mako said in surprise.

"Who?" Asami asked.

"Discord. What are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters I had some unfinished business with you from the last time we spoke. And since your little friend here looked so sad about loosing her precious toys, I figured it would have been…nice on my part to give you back what you lost. No thanks are necessary, although they are appreciated."

Asami looked all around her warehouse in awe. She couldn't believe it, all of her meca tanks were here. "I can't believe it. It's all here! How did you-"

"Well, I already knew what your inventions looked like, and I am one to have a good memory, so I simply made copies of what you lost. Sorry I couldn't get the old ones back, but I believe you will be satisfied with these."

Asami walked towards a meca tank and jumped onto the cockpit. Everything seemed to be in order, it was no different than the meca tanks she had lost. "I don't know how to thank you!" the heiress was then surpassed when a cup-holder appeared near her seat.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I added a cup-holder feature too. Relax, that's the only new thing I added. And you really don't need to thank me. But if you do wish to in any other way, I won't mind. Really, I don't."

Mako arced an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, it was worth a shot."

Asami jumped from the meca tank, still smiling at the gracious gift from this strange being.

"You said you had some unfinished business." said Mako.

"That's right, that's also one of the reasons why I didn't bother to add more fun features to Asami's things. I'm actually here on a very important, diplomatic mission."

"Has Celestia heard anything from Korra?" Mako asked hopefully. Not even noticing the hurt in Asami's eyes after he said those words.

Discord taped his claw and paw nervously, "I was afraid you'd ask that. Actually…no. Nopony has."

"Is she okay?" Asami asked with genuine worry.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. There is an important message I need to give you." Discord's usual mischievous tone was replaced with a dead on serious and concerned one.

"What is it?" Mako asked, demanding to know.

"You remember that book that brought the Ponies to your world? Well, it mentions a specific day called 'The Great Change'." He used his magic to create a movie-screen-like thing to show the teens as images appeared as he narrated, "A few weeks from now, the planets of your world will aline and when that happens the magic of Equestria will start to fade away." images of his homeland appeared, showing the scenery turning grey, flowers dying and ponies loosing their magic. The two teens watched the horrifying images in shock and distress. "The negative forces will prove to be too strong and our entire world will disappear… _forever_." he snapped his fingers together and the image disappeared.

The two teens gasped in horror.

"Aaaaaaaaaalllso, when it does …. _your_ world will cease to exist too."

"What?!"

Did they hear correctly? Their world will disappear along with Equestria in only a few weeks?! No, this could not be so, but the spirit of chaos sounded terribly serious.

"But there is a way to save it!"

"How?" Mako asked in distress, his heart racing due to the fear and anxiety.

"Korra and the ponies need to combine the Avatar State with The Elements of Harmony near the spirit portal in the south pole on that very day, and then POOF the magic is back! Equestria is saved, your world is saved, Happy ending for everyone!"

"But Korra opened the portal." Mako stated.

"The book didn't say it needed to be opened or closed, they just need to be there in order for the spell to work, it won't do any good anywhere else. Only now this silly civil war business has become a hindrance, especially with all these dark sprits running about. As long as Korra's uncle remains in control of the south, there isn't much guarantee that she and the Ponies will be able to be there by the time the Change is to occur. Even the portal to our world is already growing weak. It only had enough magic to give me two trips. Once I go back it won't open until the Change passes. Which is why Korra was so anxious to get troops to the south as soon as possible. This war affects everyone in more ways than one. It may not seem like it now, but trust me, one small little thing can spiral out of control in a matter of moments."

As if Mako didn't already feel awful, hearing all of this made him feel like the biggest jerk on the planet. Korra was trying to save her people, sure she might have made a mistake, but at least she was trying her hardest to try and correct it. She was trying, her heart and soul to do so…and he messed things up by ratting her out.

"That's what she was trying to tell me." he said while lowering his head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked.

"I…I told the president about Korra's plan to send troops to the south."

"You did what?!"

"I had to! The president gave me a direct order. Korra got angry and that's when…."

Discord came between them, "Actually, from what I heard, she didn't want any northerners to get hurt in the process. And by hurt I mean-" he used his chicken claw hand to cut his neck and his head fell off on his lion's paw, "That kind of hurt." Mako gave a look of complete guilt as Discord continued to explain before putting his head back on, "She knew the north was not all to blame for all of this, just her uncle. You know, now that I think about it, _she_ should have been the one to tell you all this instead of me."

That was when it hit him. That day when Flash was trying to talk to him, trying to tell him something about Korra. It was that she wanted to talk to him. Maybe about the plan and what she had come up with. And he didn't listen. He was too proud and even angry to do so. Korra has become angry as well, but he should have known better than to allow it to cloud his mind too. After the way she had been acting he didn't think she would listen to him, but he was wrong and really was being smart. Sure, Korra messed up on some parts, but in some ways, he did too. They both messed up.

"I…I didn't know."

Asami looked at the former spirit of disharmony with worry. "So, the south really has nobody helping them now?"

Discord sadly shook his head. "No. Nobody, nada, zilch! The troops were Korra's only chance to help save her people."

Mako's face became filled with determination. "Discord, you need to tell me where Korra is. Now!"

"Sorry, little man. No can do."

"Why not?!"

"She was heading to the Fire Nation but then she got attacked by a dark spirit and they just POOF! Disappeared! The alicorns have lost all visual contact with her. We have no idea where she or the others are now."

"WHAT?!"

Asami's hands began to shake and her heart was pounding hard on her chest. Korra was missing, the ponies were missing, the world was ending, there was a war going on, and their one small chance at hope was flushed down the toilet. Korra and the ponies had at least half of the problem figured, and now, they had nothing. And it was all because of one slip up.

"So that's it?…it's over?"

Seeing her growing anxiety, Mako tried to calm her down. "No, no it's not. Asami, I-"

The young man was shocked when the heiress fiercely backed away and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "_You!_ Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"I know I messed up, but I can fix this!"

"How?!", tears started to form in her eyes, "Korra is missing, there is a war going on and our worlds could disappear forever! How are you going to fix this?!"

"I'll figure something out! I promise!"

"Why did you do this Mako? Why?!"

"I was only doing my job. I thought I was doing the right thing. And you know, if Korra hadn't messed up in the first place then there wouldn't even be a need to save anything! It's not all my fault!"

Discord gasped at his words. They were so mean, even for Mako. Even Asami was appalled by this. Yes, Korra did mess up, but she was doing her best to set things right. And she had the best confidants to help her see things clearly; The Ponies, especially Twilight. Korra nearly had it handled, everything was falling into place, only now…that small little light of hope was gone.

Mako stepped back a few feet, startled by his own cruel words. How could he snap like that, especially when Korra wasn't all to blame here. Unalaq had his own blame as well, as did Raiko for not truly listening to the Avatar's pleas, and himself, for not having spoken to Korra when he heard about her plan. Even Bolin was trying to get through to him about it, but he ignored him. He ignored his brother, he ignored Korra, and just now he snapped at Asami, who did nothing but help him. The heiress closed her eyes for a moment.

"You know what? I'm done."

Mako looked at her, worried and confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being the "understanding one". I'm tired of being "miss happy perfect" all the time. I'm tired of holding a smile on my face whenever I saw you and Korra together."

Mako's eyes widen in shock as did Discord, only his jaw dropped on the floor…literally.

"I'm sick of pretending that everything is fine in my life when it's not! You think I've enjoyed being the owner of a company? The stress of keeping it up? It's been no picnic for me, and now, thanks to your little 'operation', I lost half of my entire shipping! I took a pretty big risk tonight Mako, and look where it got me! Now, our friends are lost somewhere, there's a war going on and our two worlds could die!"

"Asami, I-"

"No! Forget it! It ends here."

"Asami, please don't say that."

"I don't want any more of your help. You say you're going to try and fix things, fine, do it. But I'm going to keep doing what I need to do. Save my company….while we're all still alive that is"

With that, she walked out leaving a devastated Mako who face palmed himself, "She's right, this is all my fault! I lost my girlfriend, my best friends, and now I might have just put all of Equestria and everybody on this planet in danger!"

Discord looked down at the boy and has a sad look on his face. He placed his hand on Mako's shoulder, cleared his throat and spoke in a dramatic tone;

_Fate be changed. _

_Look inside._

_Mend the bond._

_Torn by pride._

Mako looked at him in confusion.

"Don't ask me, I never could understand that freaky mumbo jumbo." he said with a slight disappointment in his voice. Then Discord's body began to fade again, "Oh, I gotta go. Good luck kid. Remember what I said!"

Mako shielded his eyes as Discord disappeared in a blinding light. Mako was now left alone.

In more ways than one.

(~)

The next morning, Mako went to see Raiko again to try and reconsider Korra's previous suggestion. But so far, things were not going smoothy for him.

"But Mister President, you don't understand! It's not just about the war anymore, worlds are at stake here!"

"And how do I know this isn't just some rouse to get me to send troops to the south. After all, you are with the Avatar and she does appear to be getting desperate." said the president.

Mako was beginning to lose his patience, "This is not a rouse! I'm telling you we need to keep this war from interfering with the time of Great Change. We at the very least need to do something!"

Raiko rose from his chair, "That's enough young man! I don't care mush for this magic, or ponies or Canterlot, or whatever it is you call that world but I don't like them interfering with political business."

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Enough! Leave, I have heard enough of this nonsense."

Realizing that he was never going to listen, Mako stepped down, "Fine. Fine, be that way. But let's see how you like it when this world suffers all because of your stubbornness and pride!"

With that, Mako walked outside with a defeated look on his face. "Now I know exactly how Korra feels." he looked up at the sky, wondering where his beautiful Avatar could be. "Oh, sweetie where are you?"

He continued to walk down the streets, passing by couples and groups of friends all laughing and smiling. Before they would bring him joy, but now they were just cruel reminders about what he had lost.

_I have to find a way _

_To make this all okay _

_I though that my choice was wise _

_But now my heart is paying the price_

_Oh, why _

_Oh, why-iay-iay_

_Horrid mistake _

_I wish I could try again_

_Make things better _

_Our love I wish we would…_

_Regain_

_Oh, why _

_Oh, why-iay-iay_

As he walked along the streets, he spotted a familiar figure walking into and ally.

(~)

Mako slammed Two Toed Ping against a wall, "Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?"

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako asked him threateningly.

"I don't know!"

"I think you do know.", he firebended a dagger in his hand, "And you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to "No Toed Ping"."

"Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us."

Mako chuckled at this, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Ping: After you left the hideout some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line."

Realizing he was telling the truth, Mako released him, "Get out of here." Ping quickly ran away in fear. Mako stood there thinking for a moment. Then it hit him.

(~)

Mako went to see his brother who was in his Nuktuk costume getting ready for another shooting of the movie.

"Bolin, have you seen Varrick around?" But Bolin simply sat on his chair ignoring him while sipping his drink. "Bolin." Still no answer. Mako sighed in annoyance, "Nuktuk."

"Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there."

"Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something"

"Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scenes and, oh yeah, being angry at you for _killing all of Equestria!_"

Mako flinched, "You know?!"

"Asami told me everything." Bolin said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Why are you mad at me then? You're the one who told me about Korra's plan!"

"I didn't think you had the nerve to blab about it! I hate to see what the ponies will do to you if they find out….you know what, let me know because it wold make a pretty good scene. I can see it now: "Horrible Cop gets beaten down by Cute Ponies"!" Mako looked at him in annoyance, but Bolin simply smirked, "Yeah, the tittle needs a little work."

"We need Nuktuk on set. Running explosions scene." the Assistant director called out.

"And if you'll excuse me."

As they began filming the action scene, Bolin was on a wire dodging the explosions on set. Mako payed extra close attention to the explosions, the flames reflected in his amber eyes….they looked vaguely familiar.

He walked over to the technician in charge of the bombs. "How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?" he asked.

"Neat, hu? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out.", he gave Mako a detonator and his eyes widen. It was the same one he and Flash found at the bombing the other night!

(~)

Mako barged into Asami's office. "Asami, I think I know who set us up."

"Hello, Mako."

The chair in front of Asami's desk turned to reveal Varrick giving him a sly look. This was the last thing Mako needed right now, the one responsible for everything that had happened last night was right there in front of him speaking to Asami. The firebender glared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"He just saved my company." Asami said happily, "Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?"

Varrick smiled proudly, "Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy."

Asami, who was smiling, then turned to Mako with a serious look on her face. "So, you were saying you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

Mako looked at Varrick with great anger. "Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it."

"That's great." Asami said seriously, "And have you figured anything else yet? Like say, how to clean up a certain mess by a certain period in time, need I remind you?"

"I said, I'm on it." said Mako just as seriously. Both teens glared at each other and Varrick arced an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh, Am I missing something?"

Mako sighed in defeat, "I'll fill you in latter.", and with that he existed the room. Clearly, Asami wasn't going to be of much help to him now.

"Everything okay between you kids?" Varrick asked, "And I haven't seen Korra or the ponies around recently."

Asami turned her head in sadness, "Things are a little complicated right now….but forget that, let's talk business."

(~)

On a tropical island, in the middle of nowhere, nine figured laid on the sand. The figures where Korra and the ponies, all spread across the sandy beach. Flash was the first to wake up, his blue hair was wet and smelled of the salty ocean. He shook the sand from his body as he stood up and spotted Twilight Sparkle laying on the sand, her mane and tail wet and dripping with salt water. He quickly walked over to her and began shaking her awake.

"Twilight! Twilight, wake up!"

Twilight stirred as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy at first but soon came into clear view. "Hu? Flash. Where are we?" she asked as she stood up, and Flash help her front leg to assist.

"I don't know."

The others all began to wake up too. Their manes all wet and smelling of salty water, stand stuck to their wet coats. Rainbow rubbed her head. "Man, what happened?"

Applejack stood up and shook the sand from her body. "Last thing I remember was being swallowed up by that dark spirit."

"I remember that too." said Pinkie Pie.

"So do I." said Rarity. Twilight then gasped when she spotted an unconscious Korra laying on her back on the sand.

"Korra!" she and the others quickly rushed to her.

"Oh dear. Is she okay?" asked a worried Fluttershy.

"Everypony, back up!" Pinkie Pie placed her hear on Korra's chest to hear her heartbeat, "Hmmmm," she said while inspecting Korra's arms, "Hmmmm", she bended the arms and then her legs, and she used her hoof to open up Korra's eye lid, "Hmmmmm". She backed a away a few feet, "Aha…she's A-okay!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"But she's out cold." said Rarity.

Applejack tried to shake the Avatar to wake up, "Come on A.K., wake up."

Spike grabbed Korra's shirt and shouted dramatically, "Don't quit on me! Do you hear me?! Whatever you do Korra, don't go into the light!"

Twilight gasped when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. Behind them stood a large jungle forest, and figures began to emerge from the shadows of the trees. "Who's there?"

The ponies all stood defensively around the unconscious avatar, as three figures emerged from the bushes. They were a group of elderly men all wearing what appeared to be fire nation clothing and long pointed hats. These were the fire sages. One of the sages rose his hands as a sign of peace. "Don't be afraid. We will not harm the avatar"

Twilight nodded the others to back down, "Let me try something." she walked a little closer and spoke slowly and clearly,

"Can. You. Un-der-stand. Me?"

The Fire Sage nodded. "Loud and clear, little one."

"Oh, good. Wait, can you really or are you just reading my lips because I am not falling for that again."

"I assure you, we are friends. You can trust us."

"After everything that's happened, I'm not sure who to truest anymore/"

Spike, "Twilight!"

Rarity, "She's waking up."

The ponies all gathered around Korra who slowly opened her eyes to see the sages and ponies all hovering over her. Her vision was cloudy at first but soon the figures could be seen clearly.

"Korra. How are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

But to her their surprise, Korra gasped and jumped up in fear. "Get away from me!" she airbended at them all before getting down on her knees and panted with exhaustion.

"Korra it's us." said Pinkie Pie.

"Your friends." Flash added.

The fire sage Fire Sage slowly approached her. "It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra."

But the young girl gave him a confused look. "Who's…who's Avatar Korra?"

Ponies all gasped and looked at each other with much worry. Did they hear her right? No, it couldn't be. But the hazy look in her eyes directed to the possibility.

Rainbow Dash began shocking her head frantically. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Korra, Korra look at me! Please. Please say you know who I am!"

"You've got to know who we are! Please!" Applejack pleaded. Korra looked at the worried ponies with a confused expression. She noticed Twilight was standing the closest to her and was about to cry. Korra instinctively wiped away the tear with her finger.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I know you but….I don't remember ever meeting you." Twilight backed away slowly in shock and agony. The others all shared the same heartbroken looks.

"What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?" asked the fire sage.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." Korra slowly lost consciousness and passed out on the sand.

"What-what happened to her?" Spike asked as he and the ponies gathered around her.

"Amnesia." said Flash.

Rainbow Dash arced an eyebrow, "Am-what-now?"

"Amnesia. Memory loss. Something must have happened when that spirit swallowed us whole." Flash explained.

"But why do we still remember and she doesn't?"

"I wish I knew."

"Korra." Fluttershy nuzzled her face as tears fell down her cheek, "Please come back."

(~)

Mako walked along the shoreline of the beach looking sadly at the ocean. Then he spotted something shimmering in the sand. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widen in shock….

It was Korra's headband!

*(~)*

_**Titus 3:14~ **_

_Our people must learn to do good by meeting the urgent needs of others; then they will not be unproductive._

_*(~)*_

**I know, very sad. To be frank, I really though that Mako should have learned something from all of this in the original version. He was being a good detective, a great one I'll admit, but he wasn't being a very good "person". Not to Korra, not to Bolin, not even to Asami (I highly doubt those two were back together for the right reasons and using her to fill the void left by his breakup with Korra was just wrong). Mako needs to grow much more and I so hope I managed to do here what the original creators failed at doing with the original version. I also tried to stay as true to Mako's character as I could (though with how much the writers jump his personality around, it's a little tricky sometimes) and Asami, she's already been through so much, I believe it was fair she would get all upset and cold with Mako after realizing the truth. She'll slowly forgive him latter on, but she will still be rather cold, she will treat him more as an acquaintance than a friend. You will see how it goes but first, Korra's spiritual journey has reached it's point!**

**Will she regain her memory?**

**What will the ponies do?**

**Will Flash and Twilight get together?**

**Tune in next time!**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***

**P.S. One more thing, the chapters of Beginnings and beyond will be updated when possible. I'm going to be re-editing the back story of Wan and his pony pall by incorporating Leilani, who came in latter on. I know this story had been updated manny times and I apologize, but this will be the last time and you can enjoy the story without any more confusion. BTW, I will post when the whole story is updated. **


	8. Beginnings part 1

***(~)***

_**Ephesians 2:10 ~ **_

_For we are God's masterpiece. He has created us anew in Christ Jesus, so we can do the good things he planned for us long ago._

***(~)***

**Beginnings part 1 **

The ponies, and Spike followed the fire sages while they carried Korra through the forest. Twilight had been trying non-stop her memory spell on Korra but nothing happened, she still could not remember anything.

"I don't understand. How could this have happened?" Twilight asked in despair. Spike's eyes widened as he ran beside the rest, "Wait, when that dark spirit swallowed us-"

…

_"-we were all trapped inside it."_

_Korra opened her eyes, she saw herself and her pony friends all floating in a dark wide space. _

_"Yeah, I remember that." said Rainbow Dash, "They kept coming right at us"_

_Rainbow remembered how manny dark spirits kept passing right through them, causing them all pain._

_"They went right through us" said Fluttershy._

_"But we still felt pain" said Rarity._

_Korra tearfully saw her friend's being tortured. Finally, she could take no more, "STOP! Leave them alone! It's me you want!"_

_The dark spirits left the ponies alone, as they all floated unconscious Korra continued to be tormented by the dark spirits. They kept passing right through her body, the Avatar screamed in pain as they continued._

…_.._

Fluttershy said, "She took all of that pain and damage…for us"

"You think the spirits are the ones who messed up her brain?" asked Applejack.

"I don't see what else could have done it." said Flash Sentry, "It would explain why you guys still have your memories"

"But I didn't remember being beaten all ghostly like by those spirits at first." said Pinkie Pie.

"If Korra hadn't given herself up to the spirits…we could have lost our memories too" said Rarity in realization.

Twilight looked at the young amnesiac as she whispered to herself what Korra had read from Celestia's letters, "The real truth is about to start, followed by a true act of the heart."

Korra than began to chant, "Raava…Raava"

"Raava? What's a Raava?" Spike asked.

"Do not worry the Shaman will know what to do" said the fire sage.

"Shaman?"

They reached a temple in the center of the island. The temple was comprised of a number of stone pagodas, one of which enshrined a seated golden statue flanked by two guardian figures, with a number of smaller outbuildings surrounding the grounds. When they entered, they encountered an old woman, standing before a golden statue. She was rather short, her gray hair pulled into a traditional fire nation bun with a golden fan-like ornament and two strands of hair on both sides of her face. She wore long red and orange robes, adorned with a tribal necklace with various colored beads. The fire sages lowered the weakened Avatar and placed her on a stone table.

"We found the Avatar and her associates on the beach." said a female fire sage, "But she doesn't remember anything."

Twilight looked at the woman with a pleading face, "Please, please can you help her?"

Once they laid Korra on a stone table, The Shaman approached her. Using firebending, she gently moved the flames above her body, sensing her energies, while the young woman continued to chant.

"Raava….Raava..."

"And why does she keep saying that name?" Flash asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Fluttershy asked with worry. The Shaman turned to the ponies, already finished with her procedure.

"She has been infected by a dark spirit."

The ponies all gasped in horror at this new information. "Infected?!" Spike shouted in fear before passing out.

"You are all very lucky." said the Shaman, "If you ponies had not been with her, she would be gone by now."

"Wait, how do you know what we are?" Twilight asked.

"I have heard a great deal about you, child. I will explain soon but first we must save your friend. If she remains like this any longer…her Avatar spirit will die along with her."

Though Korra was still asleep, she was only half conscious, her eyebrows twitched as if she were trying to fight something inside of her.

(~)

The Shaman and Fire Sages led the ponies and dragon to an underground cavern, constructed by hexagonal rock formations. In the center stood a large hole, a blue iridescent light shined up from bellow. Once they approached, they realized it was a pool of water. The liquid danced in the light and looked so calm and welcoming, almost as if you took a dip and you would feel all of your stresses slip away. The sages placed Korra on a hammock, pulling on the rope, they began to lower Korra down into the pool. Her friends watched as their friend was being brought down.

"Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit, and may you once again reconnect with the gift with which you have been blessed." the Shaman chanted. Once Korra was now floating on the water, it lit up with a light shinning up from below, the hammock kept Korra touching the surface. Her expression softened, her eyes closed shut as if she were in a deep sleep.

"Will she be okay?" Twilight asked as she watched her friend.

"Seeing as you are all in one piece, I am sure she will be. I sense that you six share a bond with the Avatar. Not only can you see inside each-other's hearts, but you also share a piece of the Avatar spirit." The ponies all nodded in response. "If the Avatar had not taken the dark spirit, you all would have suffered the same fate as her…if not worse."

"But if we share a piece of the Avatar spirit, why aren't we all "woozy" or somethin' like she is?" asked Applejack.

The Shaman explained, "What is currently within of her is after her Avatar spirit alone, but I sense the spirit she shares with each of you goes much deeper than that. That is the one thing the dark spirit could not touch or break, hence why she's still alive. Her sacrifice for you only straightened that energy and kept her, and all of you, from dying."

"You said our bond goes deeper than the Avatar spirit." said Twilight, "Deeper how?"

"I'm afraid even I do not have all of the answers, young one. You all still have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you and the only way to save the world from the true threat…is to remain together." The ponies all looked at each-other before nodding in certainty at the Shaman. "But for now, she must reconnect with herself first before re-joining you all.

Pinkie Pie looked down at Korra in the pool, "Will she remember us?" she asked hopefully.

"I have faith she will." said the Shaman, "And when she truly needs you…you will know what to do."

The ponies, Flash, Spike, Fire Sages all looked down at Korra who appeared to be sleeping peacefully in the water. The shaman smiled at the ponies. "Would you girls care to eat something?"

"No thank you. We would much rather stay here with Korra" said Fluttershy. Then her stomach rumbled, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"She will be fine." the Shaman assured, "I will watch over her, you girls need your strength. I'm more than certain Korra would want you to."

The ponies all agreed, they were pretty hungry.

(~)

The sages prepared a delicious vegetarian meal for the ponies, and best of all they ate them on an actual table instead of on the floor. They were all so hungry that they just dove right in and started eating, even Rarity.

Applejack licked her lips, "This is delish!"

"I'll say! You guys wouldn't happen to have any gems lying round, would ya?" Spike asked. A female fire sage gave Spike a bowl of rubies.

"We often use them for our cloaks but you may have them, little one"

Spike licked his lips and drooled before devouring the gems. Flutershy swallowed the last of her food and left out a loud belch. She covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment, "Excuse me."

Rainbow Dash then belched too, "No sweat, Fluttershy." she said before lodging on her seat

Rarity crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew, you could at least say excuse me like Twilight did, honestly Rainbow you can be such a-" out of nowhere Rarity let out a loud belch. She covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Rainbow smirked.

"You were saying?"

While the ponies ate, Flash Sentry noticed Twilight sitting by a corner. She barely touched her food. He could tell she was worried about Korra. While all the ponies were very close to Korra, the relationship Twilight had with the Avatar was stronger, closer, almost as if they shared the same soul. The alicorn walked out of the temple and into the gardens outside. Worried, Flash followed.

(~)

Twilight walked across the gardens, stopping near a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She sat beside the trunk as silent tears fell from her eyes. The image of Korra's hazed eyes was still fresh in her mind. Her best friend, her soul sister, couldn't remember her or her friends. It was heartbreaking. The young princess prayed that her friend would recover soon….very soon.

Flash followed the alicorn near the tree and hesitantly sat beside her. He didn't know what to say, he had never tried to comport a crying mare before, especially a princess. He bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Twilight spoke first,

"If you're going to say something like, 'everything will be fine' don't even bother."

Flash now felt like a complete idiot. He should have known she wouldn't want to talk. "I'm sorry. I only came because I thought you needed the company."

"Thanks." she said, not even looking at him. "Sorry for snapping like that, it's just…I'm so frustrated! Korra lost her memory, we don't have the help to save the South, thanks to Mako," she said the last part bitterly under her breath, "Now we're stuck on this island while Equestria, the South pole and the human world are in danger and I'm stuck here waiting like some damsel in distress." The alicorn groaned in frustration and was surprised when she heard the pegasus stallion beside her begin to…chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"No disrespect, honest, but you being a damsel in distress is not possible." Twilight's eyes slightly widened in surprise by this. "Twilight, I've seen you in action. I've seen what you are capable of. You are no damsel."

For the first time since they arrived on the island…Twilight smiled. Her cheeks tainted red, her heart a flutter. "That's sweet of you to say."

"You're a strong girl Twilight. And if Korra is anything like you, she'll pull though."

"Thanks Flash. I'm glad you came along with us."

Flash's smiled faded away, replaced by a look of sadness, uncertainty, and even guilt. "Actually, I…I have a confession to make…I lied."

Twilight arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "What?"

Flash hung his head in shame. "I lied. Celestia didn't really order me to stay with you guys. I actually asked _her_ for permission. I was the one who really wanted to stay, it was never anyone's orders."

Twilight's eyes widen in shock at this confession. He lied about being sent here? How could he?

"Flash…why would you lie about something like that?"

"Because of you."

"Me? What do I have to do with…", then, when she noticed the look in his eyes, the truth became clear. The alicorn grinned, "Wait, a second. You wanted to stay because of me. Because you like me!"

Flash's eyes bulged open in shock, his cheeks turning bright red and beams as sweat dripped form his brows. "What?! I-I-I-um-uh."

"I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and crazy but, for the longest time I've always had feelings for you." Twilight's heart was beating rapidly fast as the pegasus continued, "I mean you're smart and kind and beautiful and you're such a great friend to everypony. I've been wanting to tell you how I felt but I was always so scared. And then we got to know each other better and my feelings only grew." Flash lowered his ears in embarrassment, "You probably think I'm the biggest idiot right now, hu?"

But, to Flash's surprise….Twilight lunched forward and kissed him on the cheek. Flash was startled by this action, which shocked him greatly. The princess turned her gaze away, blushing. "I feel the same way about you." she confessed, "I don't care if you were asked to come here or that it was of your own free will, I'm just happy you decided to stay. I'm sorry things got so crazy."

"Hey, it's okay. If anything, this is probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me."

The new pony couple nuzzled as petals of cherry blossoms fell around them. But the princess's joy quickly faded as she remembered her best friend. She could not fully enjoy the moment she was sharing with the pegasus and felt even a bit guilty for even being happy right now. Then, Twilight's Element appeared briefly on her chest before vanishing and Twilight gasped.

"Korra!" She quickly flew to where the Shaman was watching Korra with Flash close behind. They saw the Shaman still watching over the Avatar with the others with her. "Did you girls-"

"Yeah, we came here as fast as we could." said Rainbow. They saw Korra stirring in her sleep, the Mane Six knew that she was not having a dream or a nightmare…she was having a vision.

(~)

That night, the girls all decided to sleep beside the pool, where Korra was. Each of the ponies began to stir in their sleep as images began to form in their minds. Twilight kept in groaning and shifting from side to side in her sleep, as the images took full shape. She opened her eyes with a gasp, finding herself in what appeared to be a dream-like plane. The blue and purple colors floating all around her in an invisible sea. Her body was surrounded by a blue colored light.

"Where am I?"

The alicorn shielded her eyes from the blinding light that appeared before her. Once the light dimmed, she opened her eyes, not fully believing what was in front of her.

He was a tall being on four legs, strong and sturdy, with wings so large they rivaled Celestia. His coat was pure white, as white as snow with not a single drop or even tint of another color. His mane and tail were long and somewhat tangled, but dashing non the less, with spiky bangs over his face, colored in the shade of the dark night with blue tints. His beautiful cyan eyes sparkled with wonder, humor and wisdom as well as kindness. On his forehead stood a long white unicorn horn, and on his flank was a paintbrush with an orange flame behind it, and a blue paint coming from the tip of the brush. Twilight marveled in awe at the alicorn before her. She had never seen a male one before, not that she excluded the possibility but still.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What is this place?"

"Don't be afraid, Princess Twilight" said the stallion in a kind voice, "My name is White. Prince White."

Twilight knew the name sounded familiar. "I think I've heard that name before" said the princess.

"You should. You were my daughter's student."

Twilight's eyes widen in shock, "No way…you're the-"

"That's right. But I wasn't always so. I will show you how I became the first alicorn. And how I met the first Avatar."

Twilight now had even more questions than before. "Wait, the first Avatar? Where's Korra? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. She and the others are having their own visions. But for this one, I shall be your guide. Come with me."

Twilight followed the mysterious Prince into the blinding circle of light. She closed her eyes shut as she walked head. Once the light was gone, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful landscape, filled with colorful trees, plants and flowers…and ponies!

But unlike back home, these ponies did not have that simplistic appearance, rather they looked very much like Twilight did whenever she entered Korra's world.

"This is Equestria" said Twilight.

"Yes it it."

"But, it looks so…different."

"This is exactly how our home use to look like…from very long ago" said Prince White.

Twilight found herself hovering over the land with the alicorn prince next to her. Then the image faded and the scenery turned cold, they were in the middle of a great blizzard. They walked inside a large room, to where were a group of ponies, all divided by unicorn, pegasus and earth ponies, resided. At the very center of the room stood a wooden table, where the three leaders or each group argued with one another. Twilight remembered this story, this was the event of Heart's Warming Eve. As she watched history unfold before her eyes, White spoke,

"When the three rulers couldn't agree on how to work together, a large group of rebel ponies decided on a truce. They all agreed that there was no way they could live in this storm any longer. And so they traveled the land. On one of those travels, they stumbled upon something nopony had ever seen before…"

Twilight looked down to see the heard of ponies traveling side by side, deeper and deeper into the jungle until they stumbled upon a large sparkling pool, emitting a bright blue glow unlike anything they had ever seen. Curious, the leader of the rebel ponies placed his hoof into the water. The liquid rippled and sparkled. They knew this was no ordinary pond. It was magic. In the water, they could see something…trees, lush and green and un-frozen.

"This pond was a gateway into another world. One free of the cold and filled with beautiful lands for their children and the next generation to flourish and grow. Realizing this was their only escape from this doomed land, the ponies entered the portal one by one."

As White explained, the events unfolded before Twilight's eyes.

"Before long, the heard made their way onto the other side, and found themselves in a world unlike anything they had ever seen before."

Twilight knew where they were…they were in Korra's world!

The land was not like it was now, it was far more lush and vibrant with tall exotic trees that towered ahead, strange looking flowers all around. It looked like something out of a painting. And it was beautiful.

"The ponies were very unfamiliar with this land, but non the less, they refused to turn back. They traveled together for many days, finding refuge in forests. In those days they faced many dangers, wild creatures unlike anything they had seen. Many were separated until one day they came across a creature they had never seen before….humans."

A little pony filly ran around chasing a butterfly before bumping into something. The filly had never seen a creature like this before, it was taller than him, stood on two legs, had no fur only hair on its head, no tail, horns or ears, had a tiny nose, small roundish ears, and two long skinny legs that had weird things at the tips. It was a human boy. The child and pony looked at one another, before happily chasing the butterfly. The filly lost all fear and chased alongside the human child. The rest of the ponies witnessed this and then spotted the child's parents appear. The ponies and humans met face to face for the first time.

"Most humans found these creatures strange and feared them. But once they discovered the dangers they had faced while in the wilds of the jungle, encountering strange creatures, other humans took pity on the ponies. After witnessing their skills, as well as their ability to speak, they were welcome amongst their kind…so long as they swore never to ever leave the safety of their villages again, and to assist them with their magic. For many, many years, the ponies and humans worked side by side, but as time passed, they slowly became more and more cruel and selfish. And sadly, these traits were soon shared with their pony brethren. This was not the case with everyone, but it was still none the less.

Once Equestria was founded, ponies of all kinds worked together to achieve perfect harmony. Because they did not have a proper ruler, the leaders of the tribes formed a council, leading the united race into a new era."

Twilight's eyes widened when she saw what appeared to be a city on top of a mountain. Only it wasn't really a mountain…but a shell. A turtle's shell!

"A village? On the back of a giant turtle?"

"Lion-Turtle, to be precise."

"Wow. I can't believe it!"

The two alicorns descended downwards to the village, it was a simple place with people wearing old time ragged clothing, consisting mainly of orange or pale black colors. She would only assume these were the people who would eventually be known as citizens of the Fire Nation. Twilight and Prince White walked among the people, since they were spirits visiting the past, nobody could see of hear them. Twilight spotted a group of what appeared to be guards, tall, lean and muscular men wearing long capes with fur lining and armor-like platting. Beside them, were earth and pegasus ponies who walked beside them. Some wore the same stoic expressions as their masters. The image faded from the human world to Equestria. Twilight spotted a group of mares working together to build homes and grow crops. She spotted a young adolescent looking stallion with a perfectly white coat, a black mane and tail as well as a paintbrush for a cutie mark. Twilight knew this little one looked familiar.

"Hey, that one looks like…you!"

"Yes. That's me."

Indeed, it was Prince White at a younger age. Twilight and Prince White walked closer to his younger self, who had a brush in his mouth and was painting a chinese styled landscape.

"I was a young dreamer back then. All I ever did was paint. I barely had any friends. Mostly because I couldn't' find anypony who could relate to me. So I found friendships unnecessary."

Twilight lowered her ears, "I know the feeling."

The young white finished his painting when a group of ponies came by, fascinated by his work. "One of a kind artwork, only three bits!" he said. The ponies payed him for his paintings and he happily accepted the money. Then, a trio of young ponies walked over to him.

"Hey, White." one greeted him happily.

"Oh, hey guys. See anything you like?"

"Actually, we were going to the clearing to hang out." said one of the female ponies, a pegasus with a yellow mane and pink body.

White bit his bottom lip. "Oh, wow um, that sounds nice and all but, I really should be hitting the road soon."

"But you've only been here for two weeks and you haven't hung out with anypony once." said the purple male unicorn.

"Sorry, I'm just not the-stay-in-one-place-for-too-long kind of guy."

The three ponies looked at one another in confusion and decided to leave the loner pony be. "Okay, see ya."

"See ya." White said casually before returning to his business.

"Back then, all I cared about was looking out for myself and nopony else. I didn't have any parents and I didn't like staying in one place for very long, so I traveled a lot. I made myself believe I did this so my life wouldn't feel boring. Everyday, a new adventure and a new place to see. But what I really wanted was to to feel like I belonged. One day, my life changed forever."

Twilight observed the history unfold before her very eyes…

(~)

White was walking across the forest, his art supplies on his saddle bag, looking for something new to paint. His stomach started to growl, he was getting hungry. He sat down and dug into his bag for food. But one of his apples fell out and rolled down on the ground. White ran after it, the fruit rolled into a forest, deeper and deeper, there was no way White was going to let a perfectly juicy apple go to waste. He pushed the bushes aside and made his way through. The apple finally came to a stop at a stunningly beautiful pond. The apple wobbled a bit before falling into the water, emitting a sparkly ripple effect. The ripples looked strange to White, almost otherworldly. He had never seen anything like this before. The water looked strange, it was almost iridescent and you couldn't even see the bottom of the pond. White wasn't always a big fan of magic, not that he hatted it but as an earth pony he really didn't have much need for it. Still, this pond had something about it. It was almost as if it were calling him, drawing him closer and closer as the clear water emitted **rainbow **colors on its shimmering surface. The curious pony leaned in closer and closer and closer, until finally…

"Whoa, whoa-WHOA!"

White lost his balance and fell head first into the pond, creating and even larger ripple effect that sparkled like diamonds, unleashing a powerful glow from the waters that briefly illuminated the forest.

White fell down and down the pond, which as it turns out was really a portal. He saw the other side of the pond ahead of him, he shielded himself as he went through, almost as if he was surfacing from the water. He was hovered in mid air for a few moments before falling down hard on the ground. White shook his head and wobbled as he stood up, shaking his coat clean.

"That was one heck of a ride" he said. The earth pony looked around the place, he was once again in a forest, only there was something very, very different about this one. The air around here felt strange, not like back in Equestria. As he walked along the strange new forest he stumbled upon something; his apple.

Finally, he thought, he couldn't figure out this mystery on an empty stomach. But just as he was about to take a large bite out of it, a strange creature appeared before him. White had never seen anything like this before; it looked like a cross between a squirrel and a skunk. Still, the little guy was pretty adorable.

"Why hello there, little fella. Where did you come from?" To his surprise, the furry creature took the apple and ran away. "Hey! Get back here" White chased after the creature which quickly climbed up a tree. The poor pony tried to get back his food, but as he tried to climb up he slipped and landed on his rear, grunting in frustration. He glared at the skunk squirrel.

"Fine! You win this round!" his stomach began to growl again, "Great. Now what am I gonna eat?" then his nose caught a whiff of something in the air. This wasn't like any food he had smelled before, but it still smelled delicious, and in his current state he would eat pretty much anything. He followed the aroma out of the forest. He was so intoxicated with the smell that he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He came to a harsh halt, nearly falling off a small little cliff. Then, his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw;

Right there, standing before him, was village. A tall, large village, towering high above like a mountain, houses with the most strange looking roofs stood above each household. The walls were pale marble, the roofs all in various shades of red and browns. Many of the houses seemed old and worn. There was one building, tall and high, which almost looked like a palace, which stood at the very heart of the city. White had never seen anything like this in his life, he wondered what kind of creatures and ponies lived here. Then, to his surprise, something from underneath the city started to rise. The whole place shook as a massive creature appeared out of nowhere from underneath. Its face looked like that of a chimera, with swirled eyebrows, large eyes, a large nose, its mouth was long, half open revealing sharp teeth as well as two tusks rising upwards from its lower jaw. Speaking of jaws, White's practically fell to the ground at the sight of the creature.

He couldn't believe it. This entire city was build on the back of what appeared to be some kind of…of lion turtle! Standing before the beast was a group of strange looking creatures White had never seen before. The creatures stood on two legs, their front hooves skinny and long, and they wore strange clothing, consisting of orange and grey. The beast rose its paw, revealing its sharp claws. White's breath caught on his throat, what was he about to do to them? They didn't look frightened at all, but relaxed. The creature's claws touched the first two legged being first, touching its forehead and heart as they glowed. One by one, the beast did this for the rest of the creatures.

Was this creature magic?

The pony galloped ahead as the two legged creatures walked towards the city and the beast once again lowered down, disappearing from view. White slowed down once he reached the gates of the city. The buildings were even taller up close. White was a bit frightened but how often does one find a land filled with strange creatures and new magic? Who knew what wonders he would find here. He hesitantly rose his hoof as he prepared to step foot on the soil that was part of the creature's shell/city. To his surprise, the beast did not rise at all. He tapped his hoof a couple more times before realizing it was safe. The pony stood before the large gate, wondering how he would open it. It was far to powerful for him to do so by himself. He didn't know exactly what else to do so he did the logical thing…he knocked. No answer. He knocked once more, this time, a voice was heard.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

The voice sounded masculine and tired, almost like he had been working all day. White quickly hid behind a bush, as the doors opened. Another of those two legged creatures walked out, looking around the place, scratching his head. He opened the door even wider and he stepped out, overlooking the area. "I could have sworn,"

In a flash, White galloped ahead and ran past the man and into the city. Hearing the galloping sound of his hooves, the man spun around, but White was far too fast and he quickly lost sight of it. The man shook his head and walked back inside, closing the large gates.

"Wow…"

The pony was in a whole new world; everywhere he turned there were two legged beings, walking and chatting with one another, houses everywhere with children playing with families, their toys were rather old and very poor-looking. These beings didn't seem dangerous, in fact they didn't even seem to notice him. Well they did but they didn't pay any mind. White continued to walk around, his curious eyes scanning every inch of the city, then his stomach growled again. With all of the excitement from before he had nearly forgotten he hadn't eaten. White then spotted a man carrying a basket of fruit. With a smile, the pony approached the creature. He noticed that he wasn't carrying that much fruit, not to mention they looked a little rotten, but there was still a few good ones. With slight hesitation, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Um, excuse me? Sorry to bother you but, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind-"

The fruit vendor spotted the pony and all of a sudden, he grew terrified of him and placed the fruit before him. "Please, take whatever you wish just don't hurt me!"

White arced an eyebrow at this, "What are you talking about? Why would I hurt you?"

The man then noticed that this pony did not have any horn or wings…or wearing any armor. "Wait, you're…you're not with the Chous are you?"

"The who's? I'm just a vagabond around these parts. Look, if it's money you want, I can pay for it." with his mouth, White reached into his bag and pulled out three bits and handed them to the man. His eyes widened at this, the bits sparkled and shimmered in the light like pure gold.

"There. Three bits for some of your fruit. Sound like a fair trade?" Suddenly, the man's happy expression shifted to one of pure fear, which confused White even more. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Hey, kid!"

White quickly spun around to see two unicorn ponies, both wearing grey armor and possessed bulky builds, and were a few feet taller than White.

"Where did you get that money?"

"For your information, genius, I earned it!" White said bravely. He had faced bullies before in his life so these guys were no exception. One of the unicorns scoffed.

"Ha! Yeah right, from where?"

"By selling my art-hey!" White's bag was levitated away from him by the unicorn's magic. "Give it back!" White demanded. The unicorn levitated one of his artworks for his companion to see.

"You call this art?"

"Give it back!" White fiercely snatched the piece with his mouth, flared his nostrils and stomped his hooves in anger. The two unicorns glared at him.

"Just where are you from, little pony? We haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm from Equestria."

The two unicorns looked at one another in skeptically. "What's an Equestria?"

White's eyes widened in shock. "What? What are you idiots talking about? Equestria is our home land."

"Home land? Our home land was destroyed by that blizzard years ago."

"What? No it hasn't, you guys are the ones who are insane!"

"You better watch that tone you little brat! You're coming with us."

But before the unicorns could take White by force, the two were splattered in the face by tomatoes. A young man with dark hair styled upwards and wearing a ragged old outfit landed before them and continued throwing the fruit at the unicorns. He turned to the white pony.

"Run!" he ordered.

White quickly grabbed his bag, his money falling off in the process, as he made a mad dash for it. The unicorns have had just about enough of the man's antics. Their horns glowed brightly as a magical aura surrounded the man's body, his fruit fell to the ground and he was being levitated up into the air.

"The Chous would be very happy to see you."

White came to a halt, he turned his head and saw the young man being levitated by the unicorns as they prepared to take him away. White didn't know this creature, but he did just save him from those brutes, it was only fair to return the favor. At full speed, White galloped towards the unicorns, jumping up high and kicking them right behind their heads, their horns stopped glowing and the human landed hard on the ground.

"Now you run!" White said and he and the human ran away from the two unicorns, who came after them at full speed. Without warning, the human took White in his arms and leaped ahead, jumping near a building and flipping up onto the roof like an acrobat. While still carrying the pony, the human ran across the roof and White instinctively hoisted onto his back. The pony held on tightly as the human leaped and then somersaulted off onto the next roof. Down bellow he saw the unicorns running and looking around, having lost sight of their prey. The human smiled in satisfaction once the unicorns were gone.

"Can I get down now, mister show-offs-a-lot?"

The human chuckled and kneeled down, allowing the pony to jump off his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, thanks for coming back."

White shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I figured it would be rude to let them take you. By the way, where did they plan to take you, anyways? And who were those guys? What is this place? What was that creature that this city is build on? Why didn't they know about Equestria and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, buddy. I can only answer so many questions. Okay, first of all, those guys were the pony guards of the Chou family. They pretty mush run this whole place." the human placed his hands on his hips, overlooking the city before him. "Everything here is theirs. The food, the money, they even decide on what we sell or buy."

"Sounds like a nightmare." White said with sympathy.

"Tell me about it. They probably planed on sending me to their dungeon." the human gave his new companion a cocky smile, "We kind of have a history."

"What kind of history?" White asked curiously. The human shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I steal food from them, they try to catch me, I get away, sometimes I keep what I take, sometimes I don't."

White arched an eyebrow, "Oh, great, my life was saved by a thief." he said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't hurt my feelings." the human said with a joking smile before sitting down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling. "And this place is our Lion Turtle City. We call it that because we stand on top of the Lion Turtle's shell. He's the guardian and protector of this place."

"If he's so great why doesn't he do something to stop those jerks?"

"You tell me. So, what was that other question again?"

"Oh, yeah, why didn't those ponies know about Equestria?"

"What's Equestria?"

White didn't blame the human for not knowing about his homeland, but that still did not explain why other ponies did not. "It's where I live. Where my kind comes from."

The human looked at the pony in surprise, "Wow, you mean that world still exists?"

"You heard about it?"

"Only a little. My dad use to tell me stories about ponies. He said they came from a far away land, but because of a terrible blizzard many of them left their home and found refuge here. No one has ever seen the place, and since then the ponies have believed their world disappeared forever since they couldn't find any way back."

"But it's still there. There hasn't been a blizzard in I don't know how long. Ponies live together now in peace and Harmony."

"Then how did you come here?" the human asked.

"Through a pond, not too far from here."

"Then, why did you leave?"

White was silent for a moment before answering, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"So, are you going back?"

That was a good question. White didn't even think about going back to Equestria. Should he? It's not like he had much of a life to go back to. Then again, what were the changes it'd be different in this world. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled again. The human reached into his pocket and pulled out a loaf of bread, tossing it to the pony. White looked at him curiously and the human smiled.

"What's this?"

"It's called bread. It's food."

"Aren't you going to eat any?"

"Nah, you go ahead. You need it more than I do."

White was quite taken by this creature's kindness. He looked down at the bread, without a second thought he gorged on it, chewing loudly as he ate. The human arched an eyebrow and laughed, "You're not exactly a _prince_, are you?"

White shook his head as he continued eating. The bread was so good, he had never tasted anything like it before. Sure they had bread in Equestria, but this one was different. Once he was done eating, White belched and licked his lips.

"Thanks. The name's White by the way."

"Nice to meet you White. My name is Wan."

(~)

The two boys neared the entrance to the forest. "Well, have a safe trip home." Wan said to his new friend. White smiled sincerely.

"Thanks." he didn't want to get too emotional, especially with someone he had just met. So White walked on forward, trying to find where the portal was. Finally, he found it, the magical pond that would lead him home. But once he reached it he realized something was off. The waters didn't shimmer or sparkle like before. It was perfectly still. White placed his hoof into the water, the ripples did not shimmer and he could touch the bottom. He couldn't believe it, the portal was gone.

He was stuck….

White sat on the ground in distress. Now, there was no way for him to get back home. It was then he remembered Wan. The way he saved him and showed him kindness, even though they had only known each other for a short while. Why would he do that? He wondered. Why would he care enough to save him from those guards? Enough to share his food with him? Even though they were running for their lives…it was fun.

White had never experienced anything like it before, and getting to share it with someone else was a felling he could not describe. He may have looked differently than Wan, but deep down inside…they were a lot alike.

Maybe he wasn't really alone. He had traveled Equestria for so long, but he never had any real friends…until now.

(~)

"Hey, Wan!"

The man turned around to see the pony rushing back to him. "White, what is it?"

"You know, I thought about it and, well I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed here for a while."

Wan was very surprised by this. "Really? But what about your home?"

White's ears lowered in sadness, his head hung in shame. "There wasn't much of a home for me back there anyways."

Wan's heart sank when he heard this. He knew as well as anyone what it was like to lose a home, or not have one at all. He kneeled down and smiled at his new friend.

"Lucky for you, you got me."

The two boys looked at one another, when suddenly, Wan could see colors in White's eyes. Colors of the rainbow. Little did he know that White saw the same colors in Wan's eyes as well. White had heard legends about this, if one sees the rainbow in another's eyes, that's often a sign they are destined for something great and sometimes unimaginable. Other times he would hear that the rainbow signaled an everlasting bond between individuals. White now was very certain he made the right choice.

Wan stood up and gestured the pony to follow him, "Come on, Prince."

The pony scoffed at this, "I already told you, my name is White!"

"Yeah, Prince White. Has a nice ring to it."

"Enough! No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on." The two new friends laughed as Twilight and Prince White watched from afar.

"And that's how Wan became my first real friend. We were very different, but similar all at the same time" Twilight smiled at the scene. It reminded her a lot of when she and the others met Korra and how they realized they were all kindred spirits.

"Ever since, Wan and I have been inseparable…and we got into some pretty crazy situations"

The two new friends traveled to the outskirts of the city, to where Wan lived with his other friends. But unbeknownst to them, a pair of stunning pink eyes observed them from behind a bush.

(~)

Wan and White, or as Wan often called him, Prince White, were running, once again, from the Chou brothers. It had been over a year since the two had met. The two were like brothers, laughing and sharing and more often than most, teasing one another. Wan had a bag on his hand while Prince White had a bag around his shoulders as the three Chou brothers chased after them. The brothers all looked identical, only difference was their hight. One was tall, the second was medium and the third was short, but ironically, despite his size, he was somewhat the leader. Each one held a glaive, matching their size. Beside them were other male ponies wearing uniforms like theirs. Their guard ponies.

"Nobody steals from the Chou brothers!" said the youngest brother.

Wan grinned confidently, "Really? Because we just did."

"You're dead, Wan!"

"Actually, I feel quite alive." Wan saluted mockingly at the brothers and fell backwards off the railing of the building. White stood on the railing facing them. One of the ponies snarled, "No where to run for you, kid. You don't got the guts to do what he did"

"I wouldn't say that" using his tail, White took out some paint dust and blew it at the ponies' faces, blinding them. Prince White jumped off the railing, grabbing hold of a clothesline with his mouth, which broke his fall and swung himself back up, landing beside Wan, who was hiding in an alcove. Both boys smiled mischievous as the Chous came crashing down screaming, tearing all the clotheslines down with them.

The three brothers landed hard on the ground with a sheet floating down upon them and Wan and White landed on them to cushion their fall. With grins plastered on their faces, the boys ran. White had become a natural at outrunning the brothers, he learned from the best of course. He had never felt more alive than when he and Wan were running from the three jokesters, the thrill of the chase, the satisfaction of seeing them humiliate themselves. It was too much for words. The two ran over a bridge, scaring a flock of birds in the process to take flight. The Chou Brothers ran onto the bridge after them, their pony guards finally caught up.

"Hey, Stop!"

As they ran after the boy and his pony, the birds dropped their 'droppings' on the Chous, causing them to slide to a halt. The brothers stared angrily to their side, toward the camera.

(way to break the forth wall, boys XD)

White jumped onto Wan's back and the young man dropped down on a roof. He jumped toward a wooden bar and somersaulted off on the next roof. He ran it down, jumped on a lower roof on which he tumbled. He jumped again to another roof, but started to slow down to a walk. Wan slide down the roof tiles of the last house and landed on the balcony. White jumped off his friend's back and looked over the balcony.

"Any sigh of them?" Wan asked.

"Nope. Lost em"

"Ha! When will those guys learn?" Wan laughed as he and Prince White sat down and started rummaging through the bag, both their tongues sticking out in anticipation. Wan pulled out two loafs of bread and handed one to White, who caught it in his mouth. But before they could enjoy their meal, The Chou brothers landed in front of them. Looking incredibly angry. But as usual, the boys were not afraid.

Wan smiled, "He-he-hey, fellas!" he looked at his roll sadly for a moment before smiling again. "You're just in time for lunch!" he threw his loaf of bread at the the older Chou brother, leaving a big red mark on his face. Wan jumped over him and began to run away, while White ran behind him, but then one of the pony guards levitated a rock, which caused White to fall, and Wan to trip over him. Both boys landed hard on the ground. The youngest Chou crunched down to the boys and smiled arrogantly.

"I told you no one steals from us."

The biggest Chou, still with the red mark on his face, took Wan by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up with ease in the air with one hand, glaring at him. Wan nervously laughed. Prince White prepared to launch at the Chou, but was stopped when one of the ponies took hold of his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The white pony smiled nervously.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The boys flew by, having been thrown off the wall, screaming as they fell. The next thing they knew they were on the ground, lucky for them the mud broke their fall…well, maybe they weren't that lucky, considering they fell on a pigsty. The boys sat erect, disgustful-y wiping the mud of their faces.

"Well that worked out well" Wan said sarcastically.

Prince White shook the mud off of his body, "I blame you"

(~)

The two boys left the city and returned to their tree house home in the forest. This was their only home, it wasn't much but White didn't complain. Most of the exterior of the wooden home was painted with lovely images, inspired by the life of Equestria as well as the human world. Ever since White came into his life, he showed Wan the beauty of painting. He loved seeing White paint, the beautiful colors and stunning sceneries always brightened up any damp day. They may not have had much money or food, but still, at the very least they had White's beautiful artworks. White and Wan entered through the open square entrance where a young man sat on the floor, waiting for them. He was shorter than Wan, with tan skin and amber eyes and light brown hair, wearing a purple colored shirt and grey pants. This was Java, one of their friends. Wan digger into his shirt to take out some food, handing it to Java.

"Did you guys steal from the Chous again?" Java asked in a disapproving tone. He was practically the 'mother' of the small circle.

"Hey, it was his idea!" the pony said defensively. Wan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thanks a lot, Prince." he said sarcastically before turning to Java as he handed him his chair of food, sighing sadly. "Besides, all we've got to show for it is a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises."

Prince White took a loaf into his mouth and placed it next to a figure in the corner of the room, covered by a blanket-like tent. "Hey, Yao, I got some food for you."

A branch-like hand reached out to grab the roll to reveal a disfigured old man who appeared partly quasi-treelike. The man ate the roll, closing his eyes and smiling in delight. "Mmm. Delicious. Thank you, Prince."

The boys prepared to eat as two skunk squirrels, a peacock pigeon, and a woodpecker lizard entered the house as Wan sat down in front of them. They were all looking at Wan with sad eyes and the man took pity on them. "You guys are hungry too, hu?" Wan kindly broke his bread into small pieces and handed them to the creatures, who all ate happily.

"Wan, you should eat" said Java.

"They need it more than I do" he said as he crumbled the rest of the roll. Even Prince shared his loaf with them.

"He's right" said the pony, "Besides, I'm tired of eating nothing but scraps. Then again, it's not like finding food was any easier in Equestria."

"If only there was some way to get into the Chous' food cellar" said Wan as he took a cup and a teapot from a nearby table and poured some tea for himself, "We'd be eating like, well, like Chous."

"If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead." said Java, "Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds"

Yao began to shake in fear, "No don't get banished. You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind, turn you into this!" he gestured to his deformed self, "A monster!" the poor man buried his face in his hands and turned away from the others, ashamed of his appearance.

"Don't do anything crazy, Wan" said Java, "You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have powers. Some people don't. And you don't."

Prince White lowered his ears and placed his head on Wan's lap. The young man then smirked as he looked out the window.

"Not yet, anyway"

(~)

That night, while the others were sleeping, Prince White was wide awake up on a branch painting his latest work on a blank sheet of paper.

"Couldn't sleep?" the pony turned around and saw Wan climbing up the branch to join him. Prince placed the brush down for a moment.

"Yeah. Been thinking about what Java said." said the pony.

Wan looked at Prince's latest work; a typical sunrise or sunset, "Haven't you painted sunsets before?" Wan asked.

"This is different. It's not just any sunset. It's the dawn of a new day. I figured this could inspire the others that even though things are hard…maybe one day we can make it better." White looked up and saw the shimmering stars between the leaves of the tree, "If we just stop being afraid and go for what we dream, maybe we can all make a Great Change….that's something I learned from you."

Wan smiled at his friend, "You know what? Starting tomorrow, things _are_ gonna change. Count on it"

The two friends hoof/fist pump.

(~)

The following day, at the city square, a tall huntsman spoke to a small group of young men. He tall very tall, muscular, with a dark beard, a long cape with fur lining and dark wrist bands. "Are you strong?" he asked the small group, speaking in a strong voice. "Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt."

"Count me in."

"Me too."

The huntsman turned to look over at Wan and White, both raising a hand and hoof. The huntsman gave them a scrutinizing look, before laughing. Why would they volunteer? This guy was scrawny and short, and his pony might as well be a bear's midday snack. "We're going to be out in the wilds for a week. You two wouldn't last two seconds."

The boys smiled smugly while Wan crossed his arms. "We can handle ourselves." Wan said proudly, before dropping the smug expression, "We all get fire, right?"

"Yeah, but do you know how to use it?"

Wan and White exchanged uncertain glances, "Well, not exactly, but-"

A hunter walked by and placed a hand on Wan's shoulder. "Ah, let them come. Not like we got any other volunteers lining up. Besides, the Chous have most of the ponies on their side, and this little guy looks like a spunky one."

White smiled smugly while blowing off a strand of his mane from his face. The huntsman smiled. "All right. Welcome to the hunt."

(~)

The huntsman led the small group of hunters outside of the city and stopped at a cliff. He blew on his horn and the city began to shake. It was just like the first day White came into this world. The lion turtle emerged upon hearing the call. It was even larger up close. Wan's eyes widened in awe.

"The lion turtle."

The huntsman stepped forward and spoke to the beast. "Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire."

The Lion turtle spoke in a soft yet powerful voice. A voice that echoed with wisdom and virtue. He rose up his claw, "The power is yours to keep until your return." it said. The huntsman turned to Wan.

"You're first, kid."

Wan took in a deep breath before taking his first step, but one he did he turned to White. "Actually, I want White to go first."

"What?"

Wan nodded at his friend. White was surprised. Him? Bending? Really? He never really thought about it, he believed only Wan would get the power of the element instead of him. But, with people waiting, he stepped forward with a nervous gulp. Despite the Lion Turtle's enormous size, White felt at peace in his presence. The beast rose its paw as its two claws touched White's forehead and chest, glowing brightly. The pony felt a new burning sensation unlike anything he had ever felt.

"May the element of fire protect you against the spirits." said the Lion Turtle.

White looked at himself. Nothing really changed. He was still the same, despite that sensation he felt earlier. He looked at his hoof, shook it a bit, and gasped when a small flame appeared. He rapidly shook his hoof to put the flame out. He couldn't believe it; he had fire! With new confidence, White kicked his hind legs and unleashed a powerful flame. This was amazing!

Wan stepped forward next and the Lion Turtle did the same to him as he did with White. Wan tested out his newly-received ability by punching in front of him. The blast he created send him tumbling backward. He came to a stop among the other hunters while the head huntsman stepped forward. "Just make sure you aim at the spirits, not us, okay?"

"Sure thing." Wan said with a smile as he clenched his fist, both he and the pony exchanged mischievous grins.

(~)

With the supplies on their backs, the hunting party walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Believe it or not, this was where the portal back to Equestria was, but it still remained closed. In fact, as they walked on by, White caught a glimpse of it, the waters splashed as the huntsman stepped onto the shallow pool. The gateway was still closed, and White had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to open up any time soon. Not that it bothered him, for after today, his and Wan's lives were going to change. In this world, he felt he served something, and he knew Wan was meant to do great things, even if he didn't alway think so. Despite his recklessness, deep down inside, Wan was always a pretty modest guy.

"Everyone, stay close. Spirits love to pick off stragglers." said the huntsman. Wan and White stopped on their tracks, the young human male spoke in a trembling voice.

"Uh, guys? I don't think I can do this."

"Yeah, me neither." White said, speaking in the same trembling voice. The huntsman turned to them with a scowl.

"Now, quit your whining. We haven't even seen a spirit yet."

White got down on his front hooves, lowering his head onto the ground and his ears, giving them the big sad eyes. "I think I wanna go home." said the pony.

"Me too."

Huntsman walked up to Wan and pointed a finger at him in disappointment. "I knew you were nothing but a sniveling coward. You both are. Go give your fire back to the lion turtle," he shoved Wan back and turned around to continue on. "and don't ever show your face around me again." as he walked away, her muttered angrily under his breath, "That's what I get for letting a couple of weaklings tag along."

Wan and White looked on sadly at the hunting party which left them behind, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. But once they were completely gone, the boys smirked in confidence. Mission accomplished.

However, the familiar pink eyes watched them as they left, silently scoffing in disapproval.

(~)

The boys returned to their tree house where they encountered Jaya and Yao playing Pai Sho on the floor. "Wan, Prince, you're back." Java said and Yao's stomach rumbled.

"What goodies did you snatch for us this time?" the elderly man asked while rubbing his stomach.

Wan rose up his right fist and opened it up extending it forward, causing a small flame to appear in his palm much to Jaya's surprise. Yao yelped in shock and crouched back into a corner, shielding himself. Wan closed his palm, extinguishing the flame. White rose his hoof, creating a small flame, which only shocked Java even more.

"What did you do?" Java said accusingly, "You can't steal from the lion turtle!

"Really? Because we just did" Wan said with a smug grin.

Java stood up, shaking his head in disapproval, "No, no, no, no, no! You guys can't do this. You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the lion turtle and return the fire."

"He's right!" Yao said, "For once, listen to him"

"Guys, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and show them we have the power to change things" Wan said determinedly. Java turned to White.

"White, you can't seriously be okay with this."

"Look Java, I may not have been born here, but ever since I stepped hoof into this land, it's been my home. So if Wan is willing to do anything to free our city's people and ponies, then so am I. If Equestria can change, so can this place."

He kneeled down to Prince White, "This is our chance to make your painting a reality"

The pony looked over at his creation on the side of the floor. This land was his home now, and he had to do all he could to make it better. It may not have been the places of his birth, but in this land he had something he didn't have then…

Friends.

(~)

That night, Wan, White and Java, along with a few other folks form the city, made their way to the Chou estate. Unlike the rest of the city, their home was tall, lavish and clean. Java continued to coax his friends to return their powers back to the Lion Turtle.

"Guys please, go back to the lion turtle and return the fire."

Wan turned to his friend, "Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and show them we have the power to change things." He took out his mask from his bag and placed it over his face. His mask was of a white fox face with a grey snout, added with a black fabric which game the impression of dark hair behind his head. He handed a similar mask to White, and helped him place it over his head. The pony also wore a cloak over his body. The others wore simple masks made out of hey, while Java wore one that resembled a bear with a red face and grey ears and white markings, with the same black fabric as Wan. The group having gathered before its gates and Wan stepped forward.

"Hey, Chous! Open the gate, and let us in."

From the rooftop, Chou the Elder walked toward the railing, his three sons in tow. He was a roundish man like his sons, wearing elegant and expensive orange robes, his hair was black as well as his beard. He stopped and looked down at the group of rebels down bellow. "What are those filthy peasants doing here?"

"Don't worry father." said the eldest son, "We'll take care of them." they all turned around and whistled, summoning their unicorn pony guards. The main doors opened as the three brothers and their ponies exited, their weapons in hand, ready to fight. They lined up before the doors, which closed immediately again. Wan pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Hand over all the food you're hoarding," he swiped his hand down, emphasizing his threat. "and we won't give you any trouble."

The eldest Chou laughed along with his brothers. "You're not getting past us. We have the weapons." he said as he rose his spear, aiming at Wan. "You're powerless."

Wan crossed him arms, smugly. "Powerless, huh?"

The Chou brothers all rose their weapons toward the group and slide in a battle stance. As they charged at the group, Wan raised both his hands and his left knee. He took a good step forward and thrusted his hands toward the incoming brothers, firebending at them. The brothers jumped out of the way to either side of the blast, sliding over the floor. The unicorns aimed at Wan, when White dashed forward, spinning his body, unleashing a powerful blame that caused the unicorns to back away in fear, even their magic wasn't powerful enough to stop the element of fire. They fell backwards on top of their masters. The blast crashed against the palace's gate. The fire consumed the gate and broke it open, leaving the group standing right in front of the open door. Wan gestured to the others.

"Follow me!"

The group ran through the broken doors, reaching the courtyard. Wan surged forward to break down the door to the food cellar with his firebending. As soon as the fire died down, the other raiders ran up to the now wide-open building, Wan gestured toward the door. "Grab as much food as you can."

The villagers all ran inside the shed, taking any juicy food they could find. They didn't even hesitate or think about what they were doing, this was their food and they were taking it back. White and Java ran up to Wan, surprised their plan actually worked. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we do have the power to change things." he said. The first raiders returned with big bags and swung them over their shoulder. Suddenly, a palace guard cried out.

"Stop right there!"

Wan turned to see over his right shoulder as the Chou brothers approached with ten armed guards. "Looks like the Chous found backup." White pointed out, but there was no hint of fear in his voice at all. Wan turned to Java.

"Get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off."

Java ran to the others but Prince stayed beside Wan. "I'm staying! No way and I'm gonna let you fight those thugs alone."

"Thanks Prince"

"Besides, if I let you die, It'll be on my conscious"

"Again, thanks" Wan said sarcastically, while scorning under his mask. Even in a time of dire crisis, the pony still found an opportunity to tease him.

Wan and White surged forward, the pony leaped forward and scattered the troops with a powerful firebending blast once his hooves made contact with the ground. Wan threw a fire blast of his own to keep two soldiers at bay. A soldier came at him with a spear, aimed a Wan's chest. Wan grabbed hold of the weapon and used it to turn and swing his attacker against Big Chou, who was standing behind him. He used his own momentum to keep on turned and hurl the weapon away.

As his back was turned, the Little Chou seized his moment and jumped onto Wan, clasping on tight. White noticed the rest of the guards, as well as the pony guards coming at them. White unleashed a fireblast from his mouth, creating a circle to keep the four people surrounding him at bay. Wan managed to throw Little Chou, though the guy held on to Wan's mask and took it with him. The smallest brother rolled over the ground, coming to a halt. He sat up on his knees and immediately raised his hands in defeat.

"No, please! Have mercy!" He looked up at his attacker, looming over him with a fire ball readied in his right hand. The little Chou now lost all fear over his attacker and looked on in shock. "Wan?"

Realizing his cover was blown, Wan snuffed out the fire in his hand as well as the fiery circle surrounding them. As soon as the way was cleared again, Wan was instantly tackled to the ground by two guards jumping at him from his left. The pony guards did the same to White, removing his mask in the process. The surprised little Chou who regained his composure and got to his feet. The human guards muzzled White's mouth and the others held Wan, pulled to his feet. They were surrounded by the soldiers and the two other Chou brothers. The little Chou smiled smugly at the young man.

"Even when you have the power, you're afraid to use it."

Wan looked on angrily at him, but once he saw White in a muzzle he saddened. But he wasn't about to allow his friend to suffer the same fate as he. With a deep breath, he unleashed a powerful fire blast from his mouth, which broke the leash that subdued White, the muzzle slipped off and the unicorns backed away in fear.

"White, run!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Following his command, the young pony made a mad dash for it. The human guards tried to block his path, but White was incredibly fast and agile for his size, not to mention strong. He jumped up high and kicked the guards right on their faces, knocking them down and galloping at high speed towards the open door. As he ran, he looked over his shoulder, the guards ran after him, but the pony, with one whip of his tail, created fire wall that blocked the guards, giving him the freedom to run away.

Wan watched as his friend galloped away to freedom. He knew White was special, he knew that for a fact. He could make a difference in the world, he didn't exactly know how but he knew he would.

That was why he had to let him go. White hatted himself for running like that, he knew he had to get back to his friend. No matter what.

(~)

The next day, the Chous took Wan to the Lion Turtle, standing on the outcropping before it. Wan was held by his arms by a soldier standing on each side of him, with the Chou family standing in front of the lion turtle. White had followed them and hid behind some bushes as he watched the whole scene. The Father of the Chous spoke to Wan, "Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion, and I might take mercy on you."

Wan simply glared at the guard, "I'm not telling you anything." he said defiantly.

"Then, you've left me no choice." said Chou the Elder, "Wan, you are herby banished."

White gasped in horror. Banished? No, that can't happen! Wan may be strong but he wouldn't survive in the spirit wilds. Nobody could, not even a pony. The guards pushed Wan in front of the lion turtle.

"Yeah! And give back the fire you stole." said the youngest Chou.

"No! Wait." Wan said. He knew he had done a wrong in stealing the fire from the beast, he knew that now. "Great lion turtle, I am sorry for stealing the fire from you, and I accept my punishment. But please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds."

The Lion Turtle spoke in his signature old but powerful voice. "Never again may you return to this city." Wan looked down in depression, he figured that much. He would miss Java, and Yao and White with all of his heart.

"But", At the sound of that one little word, Wan looked up to the lion turtle with hope. "I will allow you to keep the power of the element."

Wan sighed in relief, at least there was a silver lining. Thank goodness. White sighed in relief too, at least Wan would have a fighting chance at survival. The young man was then shoved by the guards. He looked back at his fair city one more time before hanging his head in sadness and walked away…into the Spirit Wilds as the sun began to set. White's heart sank, then he hid deeper into the bushes once he felt the guards approaching. He heard Chou the elder spoke,

"Find that pony of his. He still needs to pay for his wrongdoings as well."

"Yes, sir."

White waited in silence for the guards to leave, and once they did, he ran towards the tree house.

(~)

"White, are you sure about this?" Java asked with worry as the pony placed all of his belongings, mainly his paintbrush and some fruit they managed to save up, into his bag.

"I am sure. Wan risked his life for mine and I am not abandoning him again. Besides, the guards will be coming after me, that means it won't be long until they find you too. I have to do this." The pony galloped out of the door and jumped down the branches and ran at full speed into the forest to look for his friend. Java and Yao watched as the pony disappeared from view.

"Bet he doesn't last till morning." Java said sadly. "Neither of them will."

(~)

White walked down a path in the forest. The forest was even scarier after dark. The pony tried his best to remain calm, but the faint noises of the trees and insects made it very hard for him, he didn't know for sure if the sounds were either from actual creatures of the spirits themselves.

He nervously hiked along, with one hoof up holding a flame of fire, flinging it at any spirit he believed was a threat. He backed up into a tree and then felt something wrap around his back left leg.

"AH!"

The pony was suddenly lifted up from the ground and was snow hanging upside down by a rope. His bag fell off in the process. This was just plain crazy, who would have a trap like this in the forest. Using his teeth, he tried to break himself free, but given how "sharp" they were, this could take a while.

(~)

Meanwhile, Wan wasn't having much luck either. He hiked along and flung fire at anything he thought as a threat. Be backed away up into a tree, but unlike what happened to his friend, he heard a shrill voice.

"Hey!"

Wan shivered in fear and quickly waved his fire around to see who the voice was. "Watch where you're stepping, human!"

"Who said that?"

"Down here!"

Wan looked down to his foot as a small blue frog slide out from under it. "How'd you like it if I started walking all over you?"

Wan who sighed in relief. "You're just a little frog." his irises shrunk in fear as the little frog spirit began to grow in size, now towering over the man like an insect, and the spirit now spoke in a deep voice.

**"**Who's little now?"

He tried to stomp Wan with his foot but the man dodged it in time and ran off screaming as the frog spirit tried to whip him with his long tongue.

As he looked back he walked backwards into a Venus flytrap. The plant suddenly opened its mouth and ate him whole. It lifted its mouth while Wan tried to get out of there by punching through but to no avail. He finally managed to escape by firebending inside the flytrap's mouth and the plant burped him out, along with a large cloud of smoke, and Wan quickly ran away.

After a while of running, Wan fell down on his back, catching his breath. Finally, he collapsed on the grass out of exhaustion. But his moment of rest was short lived. Much to his surprise, the grass underneath him appeared to be alive and swiftly wrapped itself around him, dragging him into the ground. He narrowly escaped with firebending, scorching a patch of the grass, frantically climbed out, and ran off while panicking.

(~)

White was still trying to escape his trap when he heard what sounded like a scared little boy screaming. He recognized that wimpy cry anywhere,

"Wan?"

Right on cue, the young man ran over, screaming his head off, until he too was caught up in a trap. Now both friends were dangling upside down.

"Wan, you're okay!"

"Prince? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you."

"Are you crazy? This place is a nightmare!"

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you practically peed your pants."

"I did not pee my pants!" Wan then looked at his pants, "Much."

"Shush! Someone's coming."

They heard a rustling in the bushes and the sound of footsteps across the forest floor. This was it, whatever this was, a spirit or whatever, they were done for. The boys waited anxiously for whatever it was to come out and, to their surprise, it wasn't a human…or a spirit.

The figure wore a brown cloak and approached the two. White squinted his eyes, noticing the proportions of the creature's body…as well as the horn on its forehead. The horn glowed in a sparkly blue aura and from underneath the cloak, appeared a stream of clear water. The water split in two, turning into two ice daggers which the creature then used to cut the boys free. They screamed as he fell and landed hard on the ground, the unicorn winced at the sight.

Wan stood up and dusted himself while White shook himself clean. "Thanks for that." he said to their mysterious savior, however the cloaked figure remained silent for a few seconds and pointed down to a path before them. The boys looked over to the path curiously. The mysterious stranger then spoke in a soft feminine voice which rang with confidence and strength,

"Take this path and leave this forest. You are not welcome here."

Without a second word, the stranger ran of into the forest, leaving the boys alone in the dark forest. White took a few steps after to, calling out for the mysterious stranger.

"Wait! We didn't-" but it was too late, she was already gone, "-get your name."

(~)

The next morning, the boys continued walking through the forest. Their appearances haggard, covered in dirt and having dark circles under their eyes from a lack of sleep. Wan was visibly shaken, looking left and right for any signs of danger while White was trying to find any signs of the stranger they had found last night. Just who was she and why was she here? Was she banished too? Where did she come from and where did she receive that water power? All of these questions swam in their heads, but their empty stomachs prevented them from staying on the subject.

White was so exhausted, he could barely feel his hooves. Then, Wan's stomach growled and spotted a tree with bright red juicy-and big-looking fruit. Without even a second thought, he approached it, this caught White's attention.

"No, don't eat that!"

But Was was too hungry to eve hear him. He opened his mouth to eat it only to discover that it wasn't fruit at all…it was a nest of hornets. Wan screamed in terror being surrounded by buzzing hornets; running in zig-zags all over the place. "Get off me! Get off me!"

The poor man was so terrified he didn't even realize he was about to fall off a cliff.

"Wan!"

White ran up towards him and tried to pull him back by his shirt, but they both ended up falling down and the two began tumbling down, painfully hitting various trees and rocks. They were thrown off an outcropping and fell further down, crying;

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Ow, my tail!"

They slid to a halt, groaning and looking all disheveled. "Worst…day…ever!" the pony said between breaths.

"Ya know, you didn't have to come back." Wan said as he sat upright.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?" Prince said, "You never turned your back on me, so I'm not gonna turn my back on you" Wan smiled graciously at his best friend. Then his stomach growled again. "Though I might reconsider if we don't find food. Pronto!"

Then, the boys looked up and their jaws dropped and their eyes popped. Standing before them was a peaceful looking oasis with a silver bridge and trees filled with delicious looking fruit. But before White and Wan could cross, a spirit manifested before them right out of nowhere and shoved them back. The spirit looked like a humanoid lemur with yellow eyes. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"You are not welcome in my oasis, human."

"Please, help us." White said pleadingly. "We're starving and we haven't slept all night."

"Not my problem." said the spirit. Then, his eyes slightly opened at the sight of the pony, "You."

"Me?"

"You're a pony."

"You know what I am?"

"Of course. But clearly you have been tainted by this human." he said while pointing an accusing finger at Wan. Wan was already getting fed up with this spirit and firebended at him.

"Let us pass."

The spirit widened his eyes in surprise for a moment before turning angry. "You dare use fire against me?" the spirit blinked out of sight only to reappear behind Wan with a mocking face and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Now, be gone with you!" with all of his might, Aye-Aye threw Wan to a bush. Then, the spirit screamed when White kicked him in the rear.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Then, the pony was suddenly pushed back into the same bush as Wan by a powerful water blast from behind. White fell head first into the bush and wiggled to get himself out. He turned his head, shaking away the leaves on his face which had created a leafy beard. "What the-"

To his surprise, the attacker was not the spirit, but none other than the stranger from last night. The stream of water hovering beside her. The stranger finally removed the hood, revealing her dark blue coat, pink colored eyes, a strong aqua colored mane with teal green and light purple streaks across, added with one single silver streak.

She was a unicorn!

White's eyes widened for he had never seen such a beautiful pony in all of his life. All of those pretty mares he met back in Equestria could never compare to the exotic beauty this one mare possessed. Wan couldn't believe his eyes either.

"You're a unicorn!"

The unicorn glared at the human and his pony companion. "I thought I told you two to leave this forest."

White took a few steps forwards towards the unicorn. "We don't want any trouble, honest"

"This is a sacred place, it is not for humans."

"Well what about ponies?" White asked.

Aye-Aye stepped forward. "Don't take pity on him, my dear. This pony is as tainted as the rest. Both of you leave now."

White opened his mouth once again to protest but Wan stopped him. "Forget it White, let's just go."

The pony took one last look at the unicorn, her beautiful pink eyes glaring at him in disapproval. White wanted to know more about his pony, but she clearly didn't want anything to do with him. Plus, he really didn't want to tangle with that strict spirit. So, the boys walked out of the bush, both hanging their heads in defeat. The unicorn began to feel sympathy for the two. They didn't seem so dangerous, but still should she take the risk?

The boys walked away in defeat, but then they looked up for a moment and silently gasped in surprise. The boys hid behind a bush. Their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a parade of spirits marching towards the oasis. They had never seen spirits like these before, they were all so bright and colorful, a little odd looking but still they each had a certain, 'magical' quality about them. The boys looked at one another and shared the same cunning smiles as an idea formed in their heads.

The two friends emerged from the bush, covered in bush leaves, joining in an attempt to enter the oasis. Wan held everything together while White walked beside him. Aye-Aye and the unicorn both stood by the bridge, allowing the spirits to walk on by. Finally Wan and White approached the spirit and unicorn, White's heart raced at the sight of the mare. There was just something about her. Aye-Aye narrowed his eyes at the 'newcomer'.

"And who might you be?"

Wan rose his arms and spoke in an overly dramatic voice. "I am Bushy, the Bush Spirit. And I would like the enter your oasis."

Underneath the disguise, White rolled his eyes. Aye-Aye arced an eyebrow, puzzled. He had never heard of a 'bush spirit', but the n again, before he met his unicorn friend, he had never heard about ponies before. The world is full of surprises.

"Very well." the spirit motioned toward the oasis. "You may pass." As Wan and White walked by, the spirit widened his eyes in surprise and sniffed the air. "Wait a second. Something stinks." he grabbed Wan's head and removed the bush mask. "I knew I smelled a human!"

The unicorn levitated the rest of the costume off, revealing White. The unicorn arced an eyebrow. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" she asked in a sarcastic manner, making White blush in embarrassment.

"I kinda did."

Wan's face turned blue and sweats before shrugging nervously with a very big, sheepish grin. The boys were then surrounded by a sparkling blue aura and were both thrown into the water. The boys sat up, wiping the liquid from their faces. Wan pleaded to the spirit, "Come on, let us in, just for a little while."

The Aye-aye spirit shook his head. "No! You should have listened to the unicorn's warning. Go back to your lion turtle."

"Believe me, we'd love to go back home." said Wan, "But we can't. We were kicked out."

"Technically, _you_ were kicked out." White pointed out, making Wan narrow his eyes at him.

"Well you would have been eventually."

The unicorn was surprised by this. "Hold on a second…you mean you followed him here after he was banished?"

"Well, yeah." White answered casually.

"Why? Why would you risk your own freedom for a human?"

"Because he's my friend. He's already done a lot for me, I just couldn't turn my back on him."

The unicorn's eyes widened in surprise. It was pretty clear to see now that the bond between this human and pony was very strong…but still, she couldn't get herself to truest any human…not yet. The rest of the spirits took pity on the newcomers.

"That's too bad." said one spirit.

"Poor fellas."

"Don't pity them!" Aye-Aye snapped, "He's just like every other human: ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature."

"Who are you calling ugly, Ugly?" said Wan, his hair dripping wet over his face. White couldn't help but laugh, but Aye-Aye was not laughing. He looked surprised for a moment with the other spirits turning and looking at him before frowning in annoyance. "Mmm."

The unicorn decided to put an end to this and came up with a solution that would make them all happy. "Look, if you can't go back to your city, then you should go live in another one."

This caught the boys' attention. "What? There are other lion turtles?" Wan asked in surprise.

Aye-Aye mocked him, " "There are other lion turtles?" Of course there are," he said angrily and spread his arms to make his point. "dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid, too."

"Aye-Aye!" the unicorn looked up at him sternly. "You know Lion Turtles are isolated creatures, so it's only natural that humans could be unaware of other cities." she turned to the boys and her expression softened…though she didn't smile.

"So which way to the nearest lion turtle city?" White asked.

Aye-Aye tapped his chin in thought, "Hmm. I think it's on the other side of none-of-your-business valley." he laughed at his own joke, looking to the other spirits for approval, but all they did was remain quiet, including the unicorn.

"Real funny." Wan said sarcastically "You know what? We don't need your help, we'll find it ourselves. Let's go, Prince White."

"Gladly" the two boys turn around and walked away from the oasis. The unicorn knew that these guys would not last five minutes on their own. They were tough…but not that tough. Her point was proven right when the boys took a few steps and suddenly fell into a deeper part of the pond, disappearing from view. One of the kind spirits, a tall green one with four arms, a white, mask like face, and leaves for hair, waved goodbye.

"Good luck!"

The boys walked away from the group as the unicorn looked on in pity…and worry.

(~)

The two kept on walking until they comes across a cat deer caught in a net. White noticed Wan's hungry face and the man approached the animal, producing flames in each hand, intent on cooking the animal. White quickly ran ahead, and stood in front of Wan, blocking his path.

"Don't even think about it!"

Wan looked at the angry look on his friends face and then looked back at the trapped animal, giving him a sad and pleading stare. What was he thinking? He couldn't kill a poor innocent animal, no matter how hungry he was. He diminished the flames and instead walked towards the cat-dear.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of there." Wan climbed up the tree to cut down the net that was holding the cat deer. However, before he could take action, the four hunters he was supposed to join earlier arrived. White hid behind the tree.

"Finally, we caught something." said the huntsman. "Get it down." he and the hunters started jogging toward it and Wan stepped out from behind the tree trunk and onto the branch.

"Back off."

"Wan? What are you doing here?" the huntsman asked, surprised to see him still alive.

"I'm saving this animal."

"That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way."

"No!"

Wan quickly jumped from out of the branch and firebended at the hunters. While Prince White, finally having learned how to climb, tried to cut the rope while Wan got the hunters to chase after him, using the many dangers of the forest to his advantage.

Prince White struggled to untie the cat dear, "Come on! What else is there?" The pony yelped in fear and fell to the ground when an ice shard came shooting out of nowhere and broke the rope of the cat dear, freeing the animal. White turned around to see the unicorn once again. "You? What are you doing here?"

"I had a hunch you boys would find trouble. And I was right."

The ponies than saw the hunters throwing fire at Wan. The boy got hit, the force of the blast catapulted him in the air, where he was smacked against a branch and landed half unconscious on the ground.

"Wan!" White cried out and he and the unicorn were both cornered by the hunters, but then, the unicorn winked at White, signaling him not to worry. The spirit Aye-Aye appeared behind the huntsman and merged into the second hunter, taking control of his body. The hunter screamed as he started to transform and take on physical traits from Aye-Aye. From the mans body, Aye-Aye voice was heard,

"I. Really. Hate. Humans!"

The huntsman was so frightened he nearly peed his pants and ran away, screaming in terror. Aye-Aye left the hunter's body. The man groaned, but upon noticing his deformed hands, started feeling up his face. Realizing how he now looked, he ran away screaming as well. Aye-Aye watched him leave with an uninterested look.

"I don't know what he's screaming about. He's better looking now." Aye-Aye was surprised when the unicorn hugged his lower torso.

"Thanks for coming, Aye-Aye."

The spirit smiled warmly and stroked the unicorn's mane. "Well, I wasn't about to leave you alone with these trouble makers."

White rushed to Wan, who was utterly exhausted. His stomach was empty, he had not slept, he was wiped out. The pony kneeled beside him, also feeling the remaining of his energy fading away. The unicorn levitated her hood away, leaving her cutie mark and tail bare. Her tail was long and elegant which dragged behind her as she walked and a cutie mark consisting of a crystal ball surrounded by flower petals decorated with exotic patterns. She also had a black spot on her flank behind her cutie mark. She placed the cloak over Wan's body.

"Let's get him back to the oasis."

(~)

Aye-Aye carried Wan back to the oasis and placed him in spirit water, the cat-dear they had rescued joined them, having grown a liking to the young human. The liquid started to glow brightly, surrounding his body in an iridescent light, which healed his wounds. Wan opened his eyes, feeling his energy had returned. The unicorn gestured to White to enter the water as well. He was hesitant at first but then stepped a hoof into the water…only to be pushed in by the unicorn. White's head rose from the water, which glowed around him, and he could feel the waters cleansing his wounds, and eliminating his pain.

"Wow. This feels great."

Wan remained on the water, relaxing on its surface. "Yeah, what's in this water?"

"It has special healing properties." said Aye-Aye. The unicorn levitated some fruit to the boys, who began eating them.

"Thanks. So what did you do to that hunter?" Wan asked Aye-Aye.

"We spirits have many talents. Some of us are able to take over a human body for a short time. If I stayed in there any longer, I would've killed him, which I did consider."

The unicorn arched an eyebrow, "Aye-Aye!"

"What?"

"Thanks for saving our necks back there." White said, "But why'd you do it?"

"Well, I knew you boys would have trouble getting out of the forest, and I couldn't allow you to get killed. And Aye-Aye has always been pretty protective of me."

The spirit scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Please my dear, you're embarrassing me."

"When we found you we saw your friend attempting to save the cat-deer from those hunters."

"She's right." said Aye-Aye, "I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before."

"Told you I wasn't like the others." Wan said as he petted the cat-dear who nuzzled against his face and the creature latter did the same with White.

"Guess I underestimated you, human." Aye-Aye said.

The unicorn watched as the animal became acquainted with these two. It was pretty obvious that these two boys shared a very strong friendship, and they have proven to be so much more than they appeared. Especially the human.

"Are you off to find another lion turtle city?" asked one of the friendly spirits. Wan and White looked at each other before looking at all the spirits. They seemed to kind and wonderful, and this oasis really felt like a safe sanctuary. The boys looked at one another before agreeing that they were thinking the same thing;

"We were" Wan said as he petted Mula's head. "But I think we've had enough of humans for a while."

White spoke next on his behalf, "We've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits."

The spirits were all very happy to hear this; new friends!

"What a great idea."

"That'll be fun."

However, Aye-Aye wasn't all too happy about this idea, "Oh, now, now, hold on. A human living with spirits? It's never been done."

"First time for everything, right?" said Wan, "Besides, you allow a pony to live with you."

"Well, what do you think, my dear?" Aye-Aye asked the unicorn. She looked up at Wan and then at White. She had had a very bad experience with humans in her past, and she wasn't certain if this human was any different. Sure he appeared nice now, but she had seen first hand how humans can change for the worst given the circumstances. How they can forget their morals and kindness when tempted by things they can not obtain. Then, to her surprise, he noticed something strange, something she had never seen before;

She witnessed these rainbow colors manifesting on their eyes. Pale lights of the famous rainbow colors. She had never seen anything like this before. But this was something she never saw in a human in her entire life, not even a pony. All her life, she believed rainbows to be a wonderful and beautiful creation of nature. Something deep inside her heart was saying that he could be the one who would change her point of view on humans… and maybe even the point of view of others. Maybe she was reading too much into this, or maybe…this was destiny.

"Hmm. I guess we could try it." she finally said, "Besides, it might be nice to have another pony around." she said while smiling at White…a tint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Aye-Aye crossed his arms.

"Very well. I've never had a human as a pet before. I think I'll call you "Stinky." "

White couldn't help but laugh at the name, it kind of suited Wan perfectly.

"And I will call you, "Marshmallow" "

White stopped and now Wan was the one laughing. "We have names you know." said the pony with an annoyed glare, "It's White and Wan."

"Stinky and Marshmallow are more accurate."

Then suddenly, something began to happen. The unicorn began to groan and stepped back, rubbing her head as if she were in some kind of pain. Aye-Aye looked at her with concern, but he already knew what this was for he had seen it happen many times before.

The unicorn's eyes then widened, her irises shrunk and her face was emotionless and still, almost as if she were in some kind of a trance. She spoke in a soft but deep voice;

_Fate be changed_

_Look inside_

_Mend the wound_

_Be free like the tide._

Once the words left her mouth the unicorn reverted back to normal. Wan and White looked at her in confusion, and the unicorn gasped in horror. Her eyes glued to Wan as he would attack her. The unicorn's eyes teared up and she ran away from the group.

"Is she okay?" Wan asked with concern. Aye-Aye's lemur ears lowered in sadness.

"She has not had one in years."

"Had what?"

Aye-Aye turned to Wan, but he did not say a word. He began to wonder if he should truest this human or not. After everything, it was clear that he was indeed different, but was it enough?

(~)

That night, the unicorn sat underneath a stunning cherry blossom tree. It was her favorite spot. All around her were beautiful flowers of all the colors of the rainbow. She had planted them herself. She heard someone approach her. She didn't even turn her head to see who it was…for she already knew.

"I can ask them to leave if you wish, my dear." said Aye-Aye, "I won't risk having the human here, even if he did save that cat-dear."

"No." Aye-Aye was very surprised by this answer. "I don't think he's a threat. I sense there is something different about him. He really isn't like other humans and that pony isn't like the others either."

"Are you willing to take the risk? After everything you have been through before I found you?"

The unicorn looked up at her long time friend and smiled. "First time for everything, right?"

(~)

The following day, at the lion turtle city's square, the huntsman returned alone. "What happened in the wilds?" asked one of the citizens.

"Where are the others?" Asked another."

"Gone. Spirits took them." aAs the huntsman spoke, Jaya and Yao watched in the foreground. "They were protecting that kid, Wan and his pony, like he was one of their own."

Jaya and Yao looked at one another in surprise. "Did you hear that?" Java said, before a smile appeared on his face. "Wan and White are still alive."

(~)

White could feel his knees buckling and his ears twitch nervously. He really wanted to get to know the unicorn, she had not revealed her name to him and Wan, though he wasn't sure why. She already decided to allow them both to stay but yet he wondered what happened to her the day before. Why was she suddenly speaking weird. He finally summoned his courage and walked over. Once again, she was resting underneath her tree, admiring the flowers she had planted, using her magic to plant even more. White opened his mouth to speak.

"Um..Hey."

"Hey." was all she said, not even looking in his direction. White tried again.

"So…I-"

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday."

White tried to play it cool, "What? No, no of corse not…though I am kind of curious." The unicorn finally looked up at him as he spoke, "What happened to you anyway? It almost looked like you were, I don't know, gone for a moment."

The unicorn patted a space beside her, allowing him to sit. White listened attentively as the unicorn began to tell him her tale. "I didn't always live with the spirits. I use to once live in a Lion Turtle City where people could control the element of water."

"So that's where you got it." White stated.

"Yes. My mother died when I was just a filly and my father latter on when he became ill. They once worked with a farmer gardening and harvesting plants and fruits to sell. Both of my parents were earth ponies, I inherited my horn from my grandmother. I practiced my magic planting flowers, making them grow, it was my favorite thing to do. But over time I started to get these…visions I guess you would call them."

White's eyes widened in surprise, now even more fascinated with the unicorn's tale.

"Sometimes I would speak in a rhyme which at first didn't make all that much sense until something happened that fit the description. I once foretold of a terrible storm and another time of a man about to break into a home. It didn't take long for others to learn about my gift. For a while, I became pretty famous, the farmer's selling stock increased because of me. But my powers had their limits. I couldn't control them, and they wouldn't tell me everything that was about to happen. Eventually people began coming to me, asking me for fortunes and such, even paying the farmer. They became so angry that I couldn't give them what they wanted. I don't entirely know how or why but, something changed in the man who cared for me and my family. He became so greedy, so desperate for the attention and money he received when others knew of my gift. He began to mistreat me, even wanted me to lie about fortunes, for which I couldn't do. Finally, things took a turn for the worst. One day, I had a vision that the farmer would face a terrible fate…and I was right. He died while yelling at me, right then and there. People started to grow terrified of me, believing I had killed him for being so greedy. I had just about enough. I had to leave. I asked the Lion Turtle to grant me the element to survive, and ever since I've traveled, searching for a new place to call home. Hopefully, one without humans. One time I had a run in with a poisonous snake. Aye-Aye found me and brought me to the oasis where I was healed. I've been living here ever since."

White was silent the entire time. His new friend's story was so tragic and sad, it's no wonder she didn't truest Wan to begin with. "So you see, I don't entirely truest humans. I know they are not all evil but sometimes they are easily subdued by greed, anger and pride. It changes them, makes them forget about love, family and kindness. I've never wanted to have anything to do with them out of fear that once they knew of my power, they would no longer see me as a living creature…but a tool. A tool for their own selfish desires."

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

"When I came here, I hardly had anymore visions. Maybe a few every once in a while but, nothing big….until today."

White placed his hoof around her shoulder for comport, "You don't have to worry about Wan. He's a good man and he would never treat you like that."

"That's exactly what I believed of the farmer."

"I'm not the farmer." The two pony gasped and turned around to see White's human companion right behind them. White jumped up in shock.

"Wan?! How-When-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." The human walked closer to the unicorn, kneeling down to her level. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and believe me I have seen how greed can corrupt a human's heart and mind." as he spoke he noticed that the unicorn did not look frightened of him at all. "If you didn't truest me, why are you now?"

"That vision I had, while I do not know what it truly means, somehow I believe it has something to do with you."

Wan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are truly not like other humans, I can see that. You have the rainbow in your eyes. You both do."

Wan arched an eyebrow at this, "The rainbow?" okay, this unicorn just went from sad to weird again in like two seconds flat.

"I've heard about that." said White, "From old legends; it is said that The Rainbow leads others to their fate. A sign that one is destined for great things."

Wan remembered about that legend that White had told him, though in all honesty he only believed it was a legend and nothing more. "Riiiight." he turned once again to the unicorn and smiled kindly, his amber eyes sparkling handsomely. "I promise, I will never betray you. You are a pony, a living creature, not a tool. Besides, I prefer not to know what the future holds. If I do it kind of kills the mystery."

For the first time since they had met…the unicorn bursted out laughing. It didn't take long for White and Wan to join in the laughter. As it slowly died down, the unicorn was now absolutely certain that this human could be trusted. In his eyes she saw truth, kindness, humor and devotion. Maybe having the boys around wouldn't be so bad after all.

"By the way, we never did get your name."

"You can call me…Leilani."

(~)

As time went by, Wan and White lived side by side with the spirits, learning their ways and mastering their elements. White and Leilani continued to grow closer, White would tell her about their homeland and it's wonderful magic, how the three tribes had come together to forge a new era of peace and harmony and friendship. Leilani began to feel terrible that the other ponies of this world had been deprived of it, unable to know what had happened. Sure many had made friends with humans, but it seemed they had forgotten what really matters, they allowed the greed and pride of humans influence their way of thinking, which kind of made sense since that was pretty much how things had been before they left their home. Ponies of all kinds were in constant disagreement and battle.

White had once led Leilani to the pond where he had come from, but it still remained closed, there wasn't a single sign that it would open. For the first few months they would go to it to see if it would open, out of curiosity so ponies of this world could visit their homeland and maybe the lessons they had learned in Equestria could change the views of the ones in this world. But sadly, the pond remained as it was…a pond.

Eventually, the two gave up on trying to see if it would open, figuring it was probably a 'once every hundred years' kind of thing. Even so, the two decided to focus on the now. Their growing friendship and their friendship with Wan.

**(Parody of I stand alone from Quest for Camelot)**

_I know the sound_

_Of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others feel_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just the likes of us are welcome here_

_Everything breaths_

_And we know each breath_

_For me it means life_

_For others it's death_

_It's perfectly balanced_

_Perfectly planed_

_More than enough, for this man_

Wan and Leilani have also grown closer, developing a brother/sister-like relationship. The two had a lot in common, both liked adventure and having fun and they had a fondness for plant-life. Leilani was far more patient compared to Wan's recklessness, and so she taught him the art of meditation, which she had learned from the spirits themselves. To help you relax your chakras and become one with your inner spirit. Leilani even showed him how to plant flowers, her favorites were a red kind which were also Wan's favorites. In honor of Wan and White, she dubbed them "Fire Lilies."

_Like all the trees, stand side by side_

_Reach for the sky, we stand as one_

_We share out world with no one else_

_Side by side_

_We stand as one _

White taught Leilani how to paint, she actually got it pretty quickly. She tried to do it with her horn but White showed her how to do so with her mouth. The ponies became nearly inseparable, talking, playing. They believed they had a very strong friendship, but Wan, along with Aye-Aye and the rest of the spirits, knew that what they had was so much deeper than friendship.

Both Wan and White mastered their firebending by learning from two white dragon. The creature taught Wan and White who to mimic its movements which influenced their firebending styles, creating a duo dance which would be remembered for generations to come. The spirits of the oasis have all grown to love Wan and White. Their kindness, loyalty, generosity, humor and integrity captured their hearts.

_I've seen their world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer_

_Don't even try_

_We've felt all the pain_

_And heard all the lies_

_So in our world there's no compromise_

Two years passed, Wan had grown a bit, his arms were more toned. His hair had grown longer, strands of it hung loosely on his face, and with a scruff of hair on his chin. White had grown a bit in size, a couple inches taller than Leilani, his hair was styled in a similar fashion as Wan's, and his hooves were no longer completely white, but showed off a bit of his hooves where were blue. And in that time, White and Leilani's friendship slowly grew into something more intimate, and they now knew it. They never did confess how they felt, but they really didn't have to. The things they did for each other and the things they told on another was evidence enough, and they were no stranger to cuddling closely underneath the tree.

To protect their spirit home, Wan and White used their firebending, as well as Leilani's waterbending to ward off any humans who dared to disturb their peaceful sanctuary. Of corse, they would never hurt them, simply warred them off.

_Like all the trees, stand side by side_

_Reaching for the sky we stand as one_

Wan stood in a battle stance in front of the oasis. Hunters were standing on the other side of the bridge, Wan warded them off by redirecting their fire. The huntsman recognized Wan from two years ago, as well as his pony friend, who was just a powerful firebender as his human was. Even the mysterious blue unicorn was strong with her water element. She wore her cloak a lot less, leaving her cutie mark bare, which consisted of a crystal ball surrounded by pink petals with blue exotic patterns. The image was surrounded by various stars and she had a black mark around her flank. The huntsman frowned and readied to attack, he and his men threw their fire. White jumped up and redirects it and threw it to the ground near the hunters, making them fall over. They stood up and ran away in fear.

_We share our world, with no one else_

_Side by side_

_We stand as one_

Wan ruffled the pony's hair proudly as the spirits all gathered around, cheering for them. Wan downed a cup of tea given to him by one of the spirits in victory. This was their home, and this was where their family was.

_Side by side, we stand as one_

_Side by side_

_We_

_Stand as One!_

But while the three friends enjoyed their pleasant lives in their own little utopia, Java and Yao rallied up a group of citizens, as well as a few ponies who were not with the Chous, in front of the Lion Turtle. Their days of being afraid if the Chous was finally over, even some of the Chous unicorns decided to go with them. Java spoke to the crowed, he had grown a short beard and mustache.

"Wan has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds. We don't have to live under Chou the Elder's rules anymore, so I say we leave this city and start over. Who's with me?

The crowd cheered on. From the Lion Turtle, humans and ponies received firebending from the lion turtle before leaving toward the Spirit Wilds. This was a new chapter in their lives, however their would not be a happy one.

(~)

Leilani levitated a traveling pack and saddle onto Mula's back. Mula was what Wan had decided to name the cat-dear, who had grown very close with the human. "All set." said Leilani before she and White both jumped onto Mula's back, sitting behind Wan. "You guys ready to go?"

"You know it." said White

"You ready to go, Mula?" Wan scratched Mula's neck, she tilted her head an purred with delight. Aye-Aye approached the group, frowning as he and Leilani looked at one another.

"You sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. It's time we see the rest of the world and find the other lion turtle cities. Besides, even if I do run into any trouble, I'll be fine. I have my friends."

"Be safe, my dear."

With tears in her eyes, she embraced the spirit in a warm hug. "I'll miss you."

Aye-aye then turned to White and shook his hoof. "Keep an eye on her for me."

"I promise."

Last but not least, he turned to Wan. Wan, the human he never thought he would ever come to care for like a brother. He had a newfound look on humans, well he was still a bit cynical, but he now knew that not all of them were as bad as they seemed. Wan was living, breathing proof of that. He smiled at the young man.

"I'm proud to call you my friend, Stinky."

Wan chuckled lightly, he really didn't mind being called that…not anymore at least. "Thank you for everything." as Mula walked away, the trio waved goodbye to their friends and family, off on a whole new adventure.

"Goodbye, everyone."

"We'll miss you." said one of the spirits as they waved goodbye.

(~)

The trio traveled across the lands for several days, until they reached a stream where they encountered a parade of spirits running away in the same direction. The spirits themselves sounded as if they were terrified of something. One of the spirits shouted out in fear,

"The all-powerful spirits are battling!"

"They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!"

All-powerful spirits? Battling? This did not sound good. Curiosity got the better of them and the trio ran to investigate whatever was causing the stampede. They reached a clearing and their eyes widened on shock;

Before them were two large spirits, bigger than anything they had seen before. One of them was black with a crown-like shape outline, long tendrils and red/orange markings all around it's front with a single star-like shape in the very center. The second spirit was white with blue patters in an identical shape as the dark spirit. Both appeared to be locked in battle, their tendrils entangled with one another, destroying their surroundings as they went. Wan ran up to them and firebend at them, drawing the spirits' attention.

"Stop, or you'll destroy everything!"

The white spirit spoke in a feminine voice, "This doesn't concern you, human!"

"It does when the lives of spirits and animals are in danger." As Wan spoke with the spirits, Leilani suddenly felt woozy, something didn't feel right here. Seeing her, White helped the unicorn regain her balance. The dark spirit spoke to Wan,

"If you're a friend to spirits, then use your fire to help me break free."

"Don't involve the human!" said the white spirit, "This is between us."

"Please, save me. She has tormented me for ten thousand years."

Wan's eyes widened in awe. "Ten thousand years?" that sounded awful. No one deserved to be tormented like this. He too pity on the spirit and prepared to attack his white counterpart. "Let him go!"

"Wan, no!"

But Leilani's cry did not reach his ears in time, Wan had already firebended at the spirits, but was tossed aside by the white spirit, landing in the bushes. As he emerged out of the bushes again, he noticed that the two spirits were only connected with one another by one tentacle. Leilani saw this too and tried once again to stop her friend, "Wan, please don't!"

But once again, Wan did not listen, his goal on setting the spirit free made his ears deff to her voice. He firebended at the connecting tentacles, severing them. The white spirit was pushed back and landed hard on the ground with a grunt. Leilani gasped as the dark spirit flew away to rest atop a nearby mountain, while the white spirit screamed and began to shrink slightly. "Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits." said the dark spirit before flying away.

Leilani was breathless, trembling with fear, unable to move. At the sight of the white spirit on the ground she rushed to her side. White was very confused by this, why did she care so much for this spirit they had never met before?

"Are you alright?" the unicorn asked with concern. The white spirit began to rise up. She turned to a confused-looking Wan.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yeah, I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you." said the human.

"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."

"And what gives you the right?" Wan asked angrily. What authority did she have over other spirits anyway?

"And why did you care, Leilani?" White asked.

"I don't know. Something about that dark spirit didn't feel right to me. I tried to warn Wan but he wouldn't listen."

"She is correct." said the spirit. "You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"Should we?" White asked.

"Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu, my brother. The spirit of darkness and chaos. I am the spirit of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance, until you came along."

White and Leilani looked on at Wan with worry as the human himself looked down in regret, remorseful over what he had just done. "So, by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?"

"Precisely." Raava said sharply. "The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation, and it's all your fault."

Wan felt terrible. He had endangered the world, brought chaos and darkness. This was his doing and all because he wouldn't listen to his friend's cries. There was no one to blame but himself.

Korra's brows furrowed as she floated over the water. A single word escaped her mouth…

"Raava….I found you."

*(~)*

_**Ephesians 2:10 ~ **_

_For we are God's masterpiece. He has created us anew in Christ Jesus, so we can do the good things he planned for us long ago._

***(~)***

**WOW! That's one heck of a load off my shoulders! Thank the Lord! Good news, I managed to not only add this chapter, but I finished already half of my school project. I'm free 2morrow so I can finish the rest and have it all done by tuesday. YAY! God is so great! And I right?**

**I would like to personally thank Atea1793 for giving me this idea. I couldn't have asked for a better idea, thank you so much, it really warms my heart to know there are people out there who like my work. Thank you so much, **

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	9. Beginnings part 2

***(~)***

_**Ephesians 2:10 ~ **_

_For we are God's masterpiece. He has created us anew in Christ Jesus, so we can do the good things he planned for us long ago._

***(~)***

**Beginnings part 2**

The Avatar still remained asleep, floating on the cool spirit waters while the ponies remained in a sleep-like state around the pool. Four fire sages as well as the Shaman woman watched the girl and the ponies. Spike and Flash were so worried for their friends have been asleep for a long time now. They didn't even know how many days have passed, but with each one they worried more and more.

"Should we pull her up?" Spike asked the elderly woman.

"No. She is connecting with her deepest Avatar memories."

"But what about the others?" Flash asked, looking down upon the sleeping Twilight Sparkle. "Why are they still asleep?"

"It appears they have a link to her past life. They are witnessing her memories. She must confront her own past if she is to move forward. We can only hope they survive this ordeal."

Spike bit his tail nervously as Flash looked on at the sleeping Twilight, removing a stray hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, they all did. He would have given anything to know exactly what was going on in their heads.

(~)

Twilight's eyes twitch and suddenly open. When they did, she once again saw herself covered in the blue aura, still in the dream world. She turned her head to see an image before her;

Wan hung his head in regret for having freed the spirit of darkness. Raava, the spirit of light, looked down upon him in disappointment.

"The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation, and it's all your fault"

White stood between her and Wan, "Now hold on a sec! You can't really blame Wan for this. Vaatu would have tricked anybody. And maybe if you'd have told us who you were then maybe he wouldn't have fallen for the trick like a sucker!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy"

Raava sneered at the pony, "How dare you speak to me that way! This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits!"

Leilani stood before the spirit, speaking in a much more clam and understanding tone compared to White's. "With all due respect, spirit, this world is home to all of us, and what happens here is everyone's business."

"Thanks to your friend, this world may cease to exist!" what Raava had just said caught White's attention.

"Wait, if that's true, then what about my home? Equestria?"

Raava was silent for a moment as if processing something. "By any chance, did you come here through a pond of some sorts?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know about it?"

"I have come across that pond various times in the past. It's energy mystified me. It is unlike anything of this world. As you could already tell it is no ordinary pond, but a gateway from your homeland to ours."

Leilani's eyes widened in awe, of corse she already knew of the pond but to discover that the all mighty spirit of light and good actually knew about it and that it was indeed a portal between worlds. She needed to know more about it. "Raava, if you do not mind me asking, just how much do you know about the gateway? And perhaps how or when it could be opened?"

"Over the years I have discovered that the portal opens once every twelve thousand years before closing shut. However, even though we exist in different planes, our worlds are still connected. There for if this world dies, so will yours."

Prince's eyes widened in fear as did Leilani's. Equestria, gone forever?

"No." even though White no longer lived in Equestria, he couldn't bare the thought of what might happen to those innocent ponies. Wan lowered down to his friend. "Prince, Leilani I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"I don't blame you for not knowing that Wan. Nobody did"

"I can only hope I can track Vaatu before it's too late" said Raava. Wan stood up, "Let me help you." he said. White looked up at the spirit with determination, "Me too"

"And me." Leilani insisted.

"I don't want your help" Raava said sternly, "Don't interfere with me again, human!" With that Raava flew away into the sky in anger. She may have been the spirit of light and good but boy was she as stubborn as they came. Not to mention prejudice.

"Great. What do we do know?" White asked. Then, Leilani began to scream and shout, moaning and clenching her head with her hooves. The poor pony looked like she was having a terrible migraine. White rushed to her side as Wan squatted down beside them.

"Leilani! Are you alright?" White asked with worry. Leilani stopped moaning, her irises shrunk and her expression became emotionless as she stood perfectly still. The only things moving were her lips.

_From one mistake_

_Darkness shall rise_

_Consuming all it can take_

Wan and White did not like the sound of that at all. Wan now felt even worst than before. The whole world was going to fall…because of him. But the vision was not done yet.

_When all seems lost, a light will shine._

_Brightening the hearts of yours and mine. _

_Fate be changed._

_Look inside_

_Mend the bond_

_Make a change_

_From a selfless act_

_Hope shall rise above_

_A new era begins_

_When thrived_

_By love_

Leilani's eyes returned to normal and shook her head. White held her close for support, the poor unicorn felt so dazed from her vision. She had never had one this long before. White looked up at Wan. "What do we do now?" he asked

"We keep moving" Wan responded.

(~)

The three friends continued their way, as they did the two ponies remained silent. Wan knew they were both concerned about Leilani's vision, Vaatu being out in the world (because of Wan), and also that Raava knew about the existence of the magical pond.

"One thing I don't understand." White began, breaking the silence, "If that pond opens once every thousands years after, then why did it allow me to pass through?"

"I don't know." Wan responded. Leilani was probably the sot silent of the group. Her mind wondered around her vision. Just what exactly did it mean? She was broken from her thoughts when the group stopped and looked to their left as they heard a noise coming from the bushes. As their gazes led up, their eyes wined in wonder.

Before them were four men harvesting some fruit from the trees…while ridding on clouds!

Two of the men brought their left hand toward their chest, their fingers stretched, which created a cloud underneath them. They floated to the top branches of the tree, where another monk, on a cloud of his own, was already plucking the fruit. They appeared to be wearing orange clothing and their heads were shaved, revealing arrow-like markings.

"Wow, Wan do you see that?" White asked amazed,

"Yeah. People. And they have some kind of wind power." said Wan. However, they were not alone. From the trees, two creatures emerged, both carrying baskets of fruits on their…hooves. White and Leilani could not believe it.

"White, do you see that?"

"Yeah. Ponies. Pegasus ponies!"

While still on Mula, the trio of friends rode closer to the wind humans and three pony companions. Wan could not contain his excitement, "More humans! I found you."

But the moment they spotted the man, his cat-dear and ponies, the men and pegasus ponies flew away from them in fear.

"Wait! We're friendly!" Wan shouted as he got Mula to run towards them, but she abruptly stopped before falling off a cliff, tossing Wan off of the saddle.

"Wan!" White and Leilani cried out, but sighed in relief once they saw his friend holding on to a branch. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" Leilani said sternly. Wan simply hung on for his dear life and grinned at the worried unicorn.

"I'll try."

With all of his strength, Wan managed to pull himself back up, with the assistance of his pony pals. "Why are always giving me a heart attack" said White. Wan chuckled as he held on to the side of the cliff unharmed, "Old habits die hard."

"Boys, look out!"

The two gentlemen looked upwards and saw one of the air men running towards them at top speed, jumped over Wan's head and created a cloud which rose him up to the sky. The man was heading towards a…wait for it…

"A city floating in the sky!" Leilani was breathless. She had never seen a floating Lion Turtle City before.

"The legends are true" said Wan in aware, "Another lion turtle city."

"And it's flying" said an amazed Prince White, "I've never seen anything like this" Then his eyes widen when he saw that there were not only humans…but pegasus ponies as well! "I don't believe it. More ponies!"

Not only that, but they also saw a group of other men and how the Lion Turtle placed his claws over their foreheads and hearts, granting them the ability to control air. Leilani's eyes sparkled for she had never seen the air power before and she was fascinated to learn more about it. White wanted so badly to meet more ponies while Wan was determined to see this new place, its people and its amazing powers!

"We have got to get over there!" Wan said excitedly.

"How?" White asked, "In case you haven't noticed, we're an earth pony and unicorn, not pegasi."

"He's right." said Leilani, "And even if we did have wings, we won't be able to carry you all the way up there by ourselves."

Wan placed his hands on his hips, "Are you implying that I've gained weight?" he asked accusingly. The unicorn simply smiled at him sweetly, while batting her pretty pink eyes.

"It's not very nice when you say it like that….but yes."

Wan pouted in annoyance. After all this time, Leilani still had a feisty side. He then looked over to the Lion Turtle City and smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea"

White rolled his eyes, "There's a shock"

Wan tied a rope to a tree and around a rock while Leilani and White both looked at one another skeptically, silently questioning if this plan of Wan's was full proof or not.

"Um, Wan are you sure about this?" White asked with concern.

"Don't worry, guys. This'll work for sure. Besides, aren't you excited to be meeting others of your own kind again?" The ponies were both silent for a moment, they really did wish to meet other ponies, especially ones who could control the element of air. Wan tugged on the rope, making sure it was perfectly secure. "There. Okay, Mula. Wish us luck" he said before he climbed onto the tree.

"We're going to need it." Leilani said dryly as she and White both took their positions behind their human friend. The white earth pony glared at the human. "For the record, if we die, this was all your idea"

Wan ignored him and burned the rope with his fire and catapulted the three friends toward the lion turtle…while White screamed his head off as they flew into the air, but then for a moment, he felt the wind against his body, mane and tail. The powerful winds felt so powerful and soothing. He spread his legs out, imagining he was flying. So this must have been what pegasus ponies felt like. "This is amazing! I'm king of the world!" however, his joy was short lived, for soon he and the others realized that the catapult didn't give them enough of a boost and they were falling down from the sky.

"Oh, no-" the friends began to scream in terror until Leilani managed to grab hold of one of the vines, which dangled from the Lion Turtle's city, with her mouth. Wan also managed to grab one while he held onto White by the tail. The earth pony looked down bellow, the ground was hard to see due to the thick fog, but he none the less sighed in relief.

"That was close"

(~)

Once they were safely on the ground of the city, the friends began exploring. The city wasn't like the one they had come to know, in fact it was barely a city. It was more of a tribe, with no buildings and more trees. The houses were made of twigs, cloths and other earthly necessities. The people who lived here all wore orange clothing, similar in designs, simple and easy to move around in. They lived a very simple lifestyle, which suited them just fine. Leilani could relate to them, as a pony who had lived a few years in the spirit wilds she understood the benefits of being close with nature. White had never seen a place like this, it was so simple and sweet…kind of like Equestria. The two ponies gasped in awe as more pegasus ponies flew above their heads. They appeared to have a very close relationship with these humans. Leilani had never seen pegasus ponies before, she had heard about them, but never seen one in person. Wan was so happy to be meeting new humans, the young man gasped when he saw a brightly-green colored bug-like spirit fly in front of him.

"Wow. Spirits live here too?" Leilani asked as the little spirit flew around her and White. They then spotted a group of men, and ponies, around in a circle together. They appeared to be meditating. They all appeared to have matching arrow tattoos on their bodies and shaved heads, minus the ponies and one little spirit rested on a man's shoulder. The three friends walked excitedly towards them. Wan greeted them first in an excitable manner, almost similar to that of a child.

"Hi, how are you? I'm Wan and this is Prince White and Leilani."

"Hi!" White greeted happily, "Wow, I can't believe it! More ponies."

Leilani however, remained silent. The men and ponies looked at each other, wondering who these strangers were. Wan then realized the way he had greeted them, he really had been away from civilization from a long time. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's been a while since we've seen other humans" Wan explained.

"And it's been so long since I've been other ponies" said White. Leilani remained silent still. She simply played with the dirt with her hoof, avoiding eye contact. She had not seen another one of her species in a long time. She wondered if she would get along with them. One of the pegasus ponies approached the pony couple.

"Where did you come from strangers?"

"We come from another lion turtle city far away." White replied. "Well, technically Wan does. I'm originally from Equestria."

The strange name caught the ponies attention. They had never heard of such a place before. "What is this, E_questria_?" he asked, trying to pronounce the word correctly.

"It's were our kind originated." White explained, surprising the pegasus ponies even more.

"But, for years we believed our home land was destroyed by that blizzard."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"And why are you not with your kind?" another pony asked, causing White to look downward.

"It's another long story." his eyes shifted to Leilani, who was still silent. "Oh, and Leilani here is a unicorn who's lived among the spirits."

"You don't say?" said one of the men in surprise.

"Yes." Wan answered, "For the past two years we've all been living among them and exploring the wilds."

The nomads and the pegasus ponies were amazed by this. They had never heard of a human being so brave enough to explore the spirit wilds. Or a pony for that matter. "Remarkable. Come. Sit with us." said one of the men, "We would love to hear of your travels."

But then, all of a sudden, the spirit on one of the human nomad's shoulder turned dark in color and sinister in appearance before flying away, shocking the nomads and pegasus ponies. Wan ducked as the spirit flew over his head. Soon, all of the once friendly spirits around the village began turning dark and started terrorizing the people who began to run away screaming. One spirit chewed on the ruff of a hut, frightening the family inside as they ran out in terror. A couple of little boys and fillies played with a few spirits, until they started terrorizing them and they were forced to scatter. All around, spirits that were once their most trusted companions turned against the humans and ponies. They all appeared to be angry for some reason, only they could not depict why. They had always been kind and friendly with the spirits and vice versa, just what had caused them to behave this way?

Sadly, their questions would be answered. They all looked up into the sky, witnessing a familiar dark being with red/orange markings.

"Vaatu" both Wan, Leilani and White exclaimed angrily. The dark spirit hovered over them, speaking in an arrogant tone.

"So, we meet again, human."

"Why is the spirit of darkness here but not his other half?" asked one of the nomads. Wan slightly flinched nervously.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Suddenly, Leilani fearlessly ran up to the great dark spirit. "Leilani! No!"

White rushed behind her and the unicorn stood before the great Vaatu, glaring at him in anger, and speaking with much authority and strength. "Leave these folk in peace. They've done nothing to harm you."

"Look out!" White ducked Leilani down as a dark spirit flew over their heads. Another approached a woman and her child, whom she held tightly for protection as she screamed in terror. Wan firebended at the spirit, forcing it away from the family. More dark spirits began attacking at Wan, and he firebended at each one. White did the same to protect his friend, while Leilani bended water from her waterskin to slice at the spirits. She didn't even care she was hurting them, they had no right to behave like this. While the friends battled the spirits with all of their might, the light spirit, Raava, emerged from the bushes and hurled towards Vaatu.

"Be gone!"

With all of her power, she knocked Vaatu away from the people. The ultimate dark spirit fell into a pile of trees and bushes. Wan, White and Leilani smiled with glee at the sight of the light spirit, who flew around the townsfolk before landing before the three heroes. Vaatu emerged from the trees and hovered over all. "How are you feeling since our split, Raava?" Vaatu said somewhat jokingly, "I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever." the dark spirit flew away. Wan sighed in relief once he disappeared, but his rough time with a spirit was not done yet.

"I told you not to interfere." Raava said angrily.

"I had to do something. These people and ponies were in danger."

One of the nomads bowed to Raava, "Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Vaatu?"

Raava turned to Wan, "Ask him." the nomads and pegasus all looked at him with worry and Wan could fell his heart pounding. It was time to face the music.

"It wasn't my fault. Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all back if I could"

White stood in front of his friend to defend him, "It's true. He would never have done something like this on purpose. Believe me, he's a good man."

"It's too late for that." Raava said, "Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."

Wan then realized that Raava looked a bit smaller now than when he first met her, "He's getting bigger, and you're getting smaller."

"As his darkness grows, my light fades."

Wan lowered his head in shame. Leilani then nudged his leg and smiled encouragingly. This gave Wan the confidence he needed, "I'm sorry for endangering your village," he told the nomads and the pegasus, "but I promise to set things right."

"How?" one of the nomads asked. Leilani rubbed her chin, deep in thought, when a crazy die struck her.

"I, may have an idea. But it's a little bit crazy."

(~)

Wan stood facing the air Lion Turtle with White, Leilani, Raava, Mula, a nomad and his pegasus behind him. Wan spoke to the beast, "Great lion turtle, I ask that you to grant me the power of air so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late."

"You already carry the power of fire." said the lion turtle, "No human has ever held two elements at the same time."

"I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it."

White stood beside Wan, "I know he can." he was then followed by Leilani, "As do I."

The lion turtle admired the bravery of the human, and the loyalty of his pony companions, "Hmm, perhaps. But to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it."

Raava spoke to the lion turtle, "Ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one who's caused so much trouble?"

"Raava, please, I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake." Wan said, "Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone, but together we might have a chance."

Raava knew that there really was no way Vaatu could be defeated in her condition. Not to mention, she could clearly see the courage and determination displayed in both Wan and his friends. However, what she saw next was what truly convinced her. Is she had eyes they would be wide in awe, for she witnessed something she never imagined in her entire life;

From the eyes of the human and ponies, Raava witnessed shimmering rainbow colors. She had never seen anything like this before, but this must have been a sure sign that this meant that the trio cold be trusted. "You may be right. Very well. I will help you master the power of air"

Wan smiled, "Thank you. And in return I will help you restore balance to the world."

White nudged his leg, "And we'll be right there by your side."

Wan kneeled down and ruffled the pony's mane, "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

(~)

Latter that same day, Wan decided to remain at least a couple of days, to allow White and Leilani a chance to socialize with the ponies. He didn't know why, but he knew they needed it.

Leilani bit her bottom lip nervously until White placed his hoof over her shoulder. "You'll be fine." the unicorn smiled and walked on ahead as White led her to a group of pegasus ponies. White greeted them, "Hello." the ponies immediately lowered downy to greet them. "My name is White and this here is Leilani."

"Oh, we know who you are. You and your human companion saved us all from those dark spirits. How can we ever thank you?"

White blushed and rubbed his neck, "Oh, you really don't have to. It was our pleasure." her once again noticed Leilani completely silent. Wow, she had a real trouble speaking with other ponies. He nodded her leg to get her to say something. She looked at the other pegasus ponies, patiently waiting for her to say something. The unicorn took in a deep breath and opened her mouth…

"Hello."

"Hello, miss Leilani." one of the ponies politely greeted. And just like that, all of Leilani's fears faded away. "So, we were wondering more about this Equestria you spoke of before."

White spoke next, "Well, like I said, it's our home land. The legend you have heard about the blizzard were true, but what happened was this;

"Back then, earth ponies were in charge of growing the food, pegasus ponies the weather, and unicorns in the rising and lowering of the sun and moon. But they did not care what happened to the other. There was no compassion, no empathy, no kindness among them." as the earth pony spoke, the pegasus ponies sat down on the ground, listening attentively to this intriguing tale of their heritage.

"As time went on, a terrible snowstorm emerged out of nowhere. The earth ponies could not grow the crops, the pegasus ponies could not change the weather, and unicorns could not solve the problem either with their magic. The three tribes were at war. The three leaders of each tribe argued with one another even more, until they each came with a solution to go off and find a new land to live in. But once they did, they had all found the land at the same time. This angered the leaders, and the snow became stronger. The leaders assistants eventually discovered that the ponies themselves had caused the winter. The winter spirits, the windigoes, fed off of their hatred for one another, causing the storm. And just when all seemed lost, something wonderful happened…" The ponies ears perked up with awe, as White was telling the tale more and more ponies had come by to listen as well. "Suddenly, the ice around them melted, for the leaders' assistants realized that no matter what kind you are, we are all still ponies and rather than hate one another, we should care for one another. As friends. And so, the storm passed and the land flourished once more. And it was all because of the power of Friendship." The ponies clapped their hooves with joy. The story was absolutely amazing. "And they all worked together to crate a new land; Equestria."

One of the little fillies flapped his wings excitedly. "Wow! Equestria sounds amazing! Mommy, I want to go see it." the fillies' mother nuzzled his cheek.

"Maybe someday my dear."

"Hey mister," another filly asked, "If Equestria is so great now, why did you leave?"

White's expression shifted from happy to sad. It wasn't that he hatted his home, he just never had any friends. Come to think of it, he could have had friends if only he had given it a chance. "Well, I didn't lave on purpose. I once found this magical pond which brought me into this world. Then I met Wan and Leilani and, well I decided to stay."

Now it was Leilani's turn to speak, "I was never born in Equestria, like all of you I grew up in this world, and while it is wonderful and I have made some wonderful and everlasting friends…I too believe it is important to know of our roots and where we originate from." the ponies, especially the young once all smiled with excitement.

"Does this mean we can see Equestria one day?"

The unicorn squatted down to his level, and smiled sweetly. "Of corse. I don't know how or when, but I will make a solemn vow to reunite us ponies with our homeland."

"But, will we need to leave our human friends?" asked a filly.

"No, of course not. Just because you learn of your past, doesn't mean you should give up what you already have."

The filly hugged Leilani's leg, catching her by complete surprise. "Thank you, miss! Thank you!"

Leilani felt her own heart become filled with love and hope. She may not know exactly how, but she would make sure that these ponies would see Euestria one day. They deserved that much.

(~)

Wan, Leilani, White, Mula and Raava all left the Lion Turtle City, but before they did, Leilani gave one of the little fillies a parting gift; a beautiful white lilly in promise that she would one day return. The group walked across the deserted lands, the human and ponies rode on the cat dear while Raava floated beside them.

"What's this Harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Wan asked Raava.

"Harmonic Convergence is an event that happens once every thousands years when the two portals unite. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world." she explained.

"How long do we have until then?" Leilani asked.

"About a year in your time."

"Then we better start training"

"Raava, I have a question to ask you." Leilani said, "You said you knew that the gateway from our world to yours opens once very thousand years, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, that would mean it will open during Harmonic Convergence, right?"

"That is correct. Harmonic Convergence happens once every ten thousand years, so the portal will remain open for three more years before closing again. And remaining shut until the next Harmonic Convergence."

"That's good to know." Leilani said before returning to her silence.

"I have noticed that there is something special about you Leilani. You may not be able to predict the specific future, but you can give clues as to what can occur latter on. And your intuition is powerful, you can also sense an occurrence before it happens as well." Leilani's eyes widened at this. She knew she had a gift, but she never knew it was that powerful.

"You know, you have the rainbow in your eyes." Raava said, grabbing their attention, "It has always been said that the Rainbow guides those who are lost and help them find their way back to the Light once again. A great and glorious power that is as alive as you and I, even if it is not seen by many."

"How do you know it's alive then?" Wan asked.

"Some things you just need to believe in. Even if you can't see them with your eyes."

This info got Wan thinking, he knew that White and Leilani would amount to something someday. They were special after all. But just what was _he_ destined for?

(~)

As the days pass, Wan perfected his firebending. Today she was practicing near a volcanic valley to increase his element. Once he was done, he turned to Raava. "All right, I'm ready to try air. How's this gonna work?"

"The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies." Raava explained.

"So you've done this before?" White asked.

"No. This has never been attempted. It is very dangerous."

"That's what they said about living in the spirit wilds, and me, Wan and Leilani survived that."

"You are a brave young pony, Prince White. But still, I am unsure about this."

Wan clenched his fists determinedly, "I'm ready. Give me air." Raava flew upwards and headed straight towards Wan. The two ponies gasped and shielded their eyes as the spirit of light passed right through Wan's body, emitting a powerful white glow and the man screamed in agony as this happened. Once Raava has phased through his body, Wan got on his knees, hanging his head. White and Leilani began to approach him to make sure he was alright, but the young man soon opened his eyes and regained his composure. He stood up, looked at his palm and, with all of his might, he unleashed a gust of wind from his palm. The ponies galloped happily, "Wan you did it!" White exclaimed proudly.

"It feels completely different." Wan said, "If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other." he asked Raava.

"Despite our differences, he is still my brother, therefore we are made of the same matter. He can not destroy me anymore than I can destroy him. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, his power will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Even if Vaatu wins, you'll come back."

"Yes, but you will probably not survive to see it.

Believe it or not, Vaatu was not always a servant to darkness. In the beginning, Light created all. Me and Vaatu were the first spirits to have ever been born, and this we swore to spread light and peace across the earth and spirit world. But, Vaatu eventually grew tired of this. He no longer wanted to serve good and instead wished to fulfill his own desires. He rebelled against his original design and became dark and twisted. His choice gave birth to darkness, who is now _his_ master. It became my mission to keep his at bay every Harmonic Convergence until…" she trailed off.

"Until what?" Wan asked.

"Even I do not know Vaatu's true fate, but what I do know is that the more of the darkness he spreads, the more powerful he will become and I will be powerless to stop him. Darkness will destroy the world as you know it. Misery, hate and destruction will cover the earth for the thousand years."

Wan and Prince looked at each other before turning again to Raava, "If I'm gonna help you battle Vaatu, then we should visit more Lion Turtles."

"I agree." said Leilani. "If we meet more humans, then we shall meet other ponies as well."

"And tell them of Equestria." White added, "Once we defeat Vaatu, the gateway will open and ponies can travel back to home." said the earth pony excitedly.

"And they will finally learn of their roots." Leilani said, "And maybe humans can witness it as well."

"I know I sure would like to see the land where you came from." Wan said eagerly.

"I am still baffled by how you are willing to go through such great lengths to help me" said Raava.

"That's what friends do" said Prince White, "And friends stick together to the end…in fact, I don't think there is any magic more powerful than that."

Raava was taken by this, she had never had such wonderful friends before. To her surprise, Leilani opens his mouth to sing as invisible music filled the air,

(Gift of a friend, by Demi Lovato)

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself _

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize…_

_The world comes to life!_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end _

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are _

_When you open your heart and _

_Believe in…_

_The Gift of a Friend_

_(music)_

_The Gift of a Friend_

**White;**

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

**Wan;**

_Someone to count on _

_Someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside _

_When you realize…_

**Wan, White, Leilani;**

_The world comes to life! _

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end _

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

**Leilani;**

_The beauty you are _

_When you open your heart and _

_Believe in_

**White;**

_When you believe in!_

**Wan;**

_When you believe in…_

**Wan, White and Leilani;**

_The gift of a friend_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

If Raava had a face, she would be smiling. This was the first time in her entire life when she had some real true friends.

(~)

The friends arrived at Lion Turtle City located at the shore of the sea. Leilani's eyes widened in horror. This was her former home. Where she was ridiculed and abused. Wan and White noticed Leilani's hesitation to continue, and they knew perfectly well why. The earth pony approached his friend.

"Leilani, I know you're scared, but there are other ponies in that city. You said you wanted to spread the word of Equestria, this is our chance."

"But…what if..." to calm her down, White held her close in a tight embrace.

"They won't hurt you. Me, Wan and Raava are right here. You don't have to face this alone. But you can't keep running away in fear either."

The unicorn knew he was right, she may have had some bad experiences with some humans, but it was clear that not all of them were bad. With her newfound courage, she and her friends walked ahead. First, Wan and Raava accompanied the ponies as they walked into the city. Leilani's heart pounded, it had been many years since she left, she wondered if most remembered her at all. Then, her ears perked ip and her heart raced.

"Leilani? Is that you?"

An elderly woman walked over to the group. The unicorn immediately hid behind Wan's leg, shaking in fear. No would could describe her anxiety at this moment. She knew she never should have returned.

"It's been so long. My how you've grown. You look just like your mother. So beautiful."

Leilani squinted her eyes to get a better look at the elderly woman. Her mind scanning her subconscious to find a match for her face and voice. She finally found it. "Lilly? Is that you?"

"You know her?" White asked.

"Yes. My mother would send her fruits every weak."

"She was always such a hard worker." said Lilly. She squatted downward and Leilani lost her fears as she approached her. "Where have you been all this time? I heard you ran away after that horrible farmer treated you so badly. I tried to find you but you were nowhere to be found."

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I never meant to worry you. But I really didn't think I belonged here anymore. Do people still remember me?"

"Probably not many. So, have you finally returned home?"

"Actually, no. I'm sorry Lilly but I am on a very important quest with my friends. Do you know where I can find the rest of the ponies?"

"In the city's square." Lilly said as she pointed towards it.

"Thank you. It was truly wonderful to see you again, Lilly."

"Same here, my dear."

(~)

And so, our heroes valiantly began their journey, while Leilani and White began to tell the local ponies of Equestria, Wan stood before the Lion Turtle who granted him the element of water. Wan rose his hand to levitate a wave of water. Before they left, Lilly gave Leilani and her friends some supplies for the road, and in return, Leilani left some beautiful blue roses which could only grow in cold temperatures for the ponies to remember her promise to them.

As they continued their journey, Wan asked Raava questions. "Why is there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?"

"This world is where humans come from. Spirits come from another realm entirely, just like you ponies. At the north and south poles, the two realms intersect. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world, but they allowed their differences to set them apart from one another."

The friends eventually arrived at another Lion Turtle city, where Wan was granted the element of earth. Once again, White and Leilani told the local ponies about their homeland and that they could see it one day. As a reminder of this, Leilani planted some lovely flowers which she dubbed "Panda Lilies" for the ponies to remember her promise. Raava continued to explain. As they traveled, Leilani would gaze up at the stars and chart them on a scroll, giving them names and meanings. She did not know that these scrolls would come in handy for a certain determined water tribe boy some day in the very distant future.

"Humans have been forced apart, settling on the lion turtles who protect them and losing touch with each other."

"Most people think they live in the only human city in the world." Wan said as he practiced his waterbending.

"Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around. The same goes for ponies, and even spirits. They have been with humans for so long, they lost connection to their homeland and who they really are. They have been swept up by the greed of humans, rather than embracing the true pure magic the ponies of Equestria have uncovered. It is a gift that is always there, but can only be truly received if you are willing to seek it."

"What do you mean by 'willing to seek it'?" asked White.

"Everyone is born with both good and bad sides, it is up to everyone to choose which one to obey. Sometimes, for humans, that line becomes blurry, but there is only _one _Truth and one path that leads to damnation."

Wan screamed in agony after Raava passed through his body once again. He had already become accustomed to it, but every time she did it, it made him feel even more powerful. "When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power." he rose his hands to earthbound a couple of rocks before Raava passed through him again, "I feel like I'm changing. The more we practice, the stronger I become."

Then, a new aroma filled the air, and Wan and the ponies, as well as Mula sniffed the air. "You guys smell smoke?" White asked.

"Humans are nearby." said Raava.

"Let's check it out." said Wan before he hopped onto Mula and ran towards the smoke, with the others behind him. They followed the smell until it became stronger. Thicker. Once they reached the destination, Wan jumped off of Mula and the friends stopped on a small hill, seeing a village down bellow, as well as a forest being burned down. Leilani gasped at the sight, as a pony who loves and respects nature, one can only imagine how horrible it must be to see it being destroyed like this.

The group approached the village, only to see humans, and even a few ponies, using their fire power to burn down the tress for wood. The humans and ponies briefly stopped once they saw Raava approach them.

"A spirit!" one screamed before throwing fireballs at Raava. White jumped in front of her and deflected the flame with his hooves and body.

"Easy there fellas. We're friendly."

Then, one of the humans walked out and started approaching the pony. White knew he looked familiar; he had tan skin, dark hair and a familiar complexion, only much more mature looking, added with facial hair and a scurfy beard. His eyes widened in surprise as the human walked in closer.

"I can't believe it. Prince White?"

"Jaya?"

Wan and Leilani walked closer to the ponies and Wan's eyes was shocked to see his old friend. "Jaya?"

"Wan? Is that you?"

"Jaya!"

Both the man and pony ran to their old friend who welcomed them in a warm embrace, "What are you doing out here?" Wan asked.

"You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it out too."

"Well it's still really great to see you again" White said happily. Then, Jaya notice yet another friend with them. He smiled cheekily at the white earth pony.

"And who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Leilani." White introduced the unicorn to his other human friend, "Leilani, this is Jaya."

The unicorn bowed before him. "A pleasure to meet you."

Jaya bowed as well, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Where's Yao? Did he come with you?" Wan asked hopefully.

Java's expression turned into one of sadness, "yes, but sadly he didn't make it. We lost a lot of good people along the way.", then Java glared at the white spirit behind them, "Why are you protecting this spirit?"

"This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into" Wan explained as Raava stood beside him. After all of this time, Raava grew smaller and smaller by the day, she was now five inches shorter than Wan.

"Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here. Just like they attack any man."

Leilani stepped forward, speaking in a strong commanding voice, "How can you do this? This forest is the home to other creatures as well." her eyes shifted to the ponies, "And you! They are destroying nature, how can you follow their example? You are as much of the earth as any other animal." Her words rang true in there ears, especially to the humans.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Raava said, "You're only making things worse"

"The spirits are coming back!" shouted one of the ponies and Java turned to the rest of them, "Let's wipe 'em out this time. We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to." the other obeyed his command, completely ignoring the wise words from the unicorn. Their greed and pride was far too strong.

Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What happened to you? When did you become so violent?"

"You showed me we could change the worlds if we just stopped being afraid. Now we're doing it." Jaya ran off to join the others, leaving a very disappointed Wan behind.

"This isn't what I had in mind"

The humans all had fire in their hands as a large heard of spirits approached them. Both sides looked at one another in anger. "Get out of the forest, humans!" cried out the leader of the spirits. Who Leilani recognized immediately.

"Aye-Aye!"

The lemur spirit spotted the unicorn happily running towards him, tears of joy running down from her eyes as she did. Aye-Aye smiled widely at seeing his friend once more. "Leilani! My dear, you're alright!"

The two happily embraced one another in a loving hug, while Wan, Raava and White stood in between the two feuding crowds. Wan placed both his hands before them, in an effort to stop the fight before it begun.

"Wait. We can resolve this peacefully."

Aye-Aye saw the human and smiled with glee once more. "Stinky? Marshmallow? You came back!" he said happily.

"Good to see you again." said Wan with a smile.

"You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here just like the old days."

"There's no need for violence, old friend." said Leilani.

"She's right." Wan said in agreement, "I know there must be a way to work out a compromise."

"You have a good heart, Stinky. These fire tossers aren't like you. Just like these contaminated ponies are nothing like Leilani."

"Spirits like him killed our friends." Java shouted, "I can't let them get away with that."

Suddenly, storm clouds roamed in as thunder began to rumble. White and Leilani looked up and gasped in horror, for they could see Vaatu's form illuminating the sky above them. They heard his wicked laughter. Then, Leilani instinctively backed away from her spirit friend, who's face and body suddenly morphed into that of a monster. A dark spirit. The other once peaceful spirits transformed as well. Their happiness faded, their purity was tainted. They had become infused with nothing but hatred and anger.

The dark Aye-Aye spoke with an evil voice, "We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down."

"What's happening?" White asked as he held a weeping Leilani close.

Raava gasped, "It's Vaatu. he's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side."

Jaya threw the first fire ball at Aye-Aye, who dodged it with ease. His anger inly increased by this action. "Wipe them out!"

"No!" Leilani's heart broke into a million pieces, her once loving friends have turned into monsters. The humans and spirits charged at one another, but Wan and White kept the groups apart. Wan used his airbending while White used his fire to keep the humans apart. Leilani didn't have it in her heart to fight either sides. Spirits. Humans. Ponies. She had formed a bond with each of these three kinds. And now, here they were, fighting. It was madness. It was a nightmare.

Wan continued to keep the groups apart, but they were relentless. "Stop, Please!" he pleaded. Realizing this was not going to work for long, White came up with an idea.

"Wan, you and Raava need to combine your energies," said the pony, "Maybe then you'll have enough power to stop this."

Agreeing with him, Raava passed through Wan's body again. Only this time, unlike before, she did not come out. She remained within him. White led Leilani away as their friend glowed bright like never before. Wan shot himself up into the sky, hovering on an air spout while a ring of water, fire and earth circled around him. White and Leilani could not believe their eyes.

"Enough!" Wan cried out, "You need to stop fighting now before you destroy each other."

Suddenly, because of the energy from Raava, Aye-Aye managed to break free from Vaatu's influence. He shook his head in a daze, witnessing his human friend hovering up in the sky, the four elements floating around him in the most unusual yet spectacular way. "Stinky, w-what happened?"

"He's controlling all four elements." Java said in awe. But then the power of Raava soon proved to be too much for Wan. He could no longer contain the energy within him. He could hear Raava's voice, speaking to him.

"Wan, I have to leave your body, or I'll destroy you."

"No, it's working. If you leave the fighting will start again"

But Wan could take no more. His eyes glowed white and he could feel himself falling. Raava flew out of his body.

"Wan!"

The spirit quickly caught Wan before he made contact with the ground and with her tendrils, she grabbed the ponies as well. But once so, the spirits reverted back to their darkened state, and they watched in horror as the humans and spirits collided. Leilani struggled in Raava's grip in an attempt to help her friends.

"NO! Aye-Aye!"

But it was too late. The battle had begun. And in this one, no one wold become the victor.

(~)

"Wan. Wan, wake up!"

The young man groaned as he opened his eyes and sat back up. He witnessed the village down bellow, burning to the ground. He quickly stood back up. "We have to go back"

Then, Vaatu appeared in front of them. He had grown even bigger than before. A sure sign that his powers were reaching its peak. "Don't bother. Your human and pony friends have already been annihilated."

"No!"

"Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world." Vaatu laughed wickedly as he flew away. All Wan could do was watch in sadness and regret. This was all his fault.

White turned to behind a rock, "Wan, look!" the two boys looked down sadly at Raava, who was severely shrunken. Prince nuzzled the weakened spirit, who laid on the ground like a piece of wet tissue. They could hear her exhausted breaths.

"Raava."

"I'm sorry, boys."

Wan gently took Raava into his arm and slid her into a teapot on Mula's saddle. But, Raava was not the only depressed female of their group. Poor heartbroken Leilani sat on a bolder, her ears lowered in sadness, her head hung, and a gentle breeze blew on her mane. Her eyes were wet from her tears. She did not sob, or weep loudly. Her inner emotions were doing that. On the outside, she was stone cold, with only her tears as a symbol of her pain. White slowly approached her, he didn't know what else to say. "Aye-Aye will be alright." he assured her.

"I know." she said in a monotone voice. "He may be alive, but he has turned into a monster." her eyes closed shut and she angrily turned to Wan. "And it's all because of you!" Wan didn't even flinch for this was a reality he was well aware of. "If you hadn't separated Raava and Vaatu this never would have happened! And if I had never met you I wouldn't be in such pain! What's the point of doing the right thing if all you get is this! Hurt!" the unicorn started to weep loudly. She had never felt such anger in her life. Such heartbreak. Even when her parents died and she was alone. The spirits were her only family, and now…now they were gone. "Aye-Aye was right. Humans do destroy the world. They destroyed my kind as well."

_When all seems lost, a light will shine._

Leilani gasped silently as Raava spoke. Though weak, she used her remaining strength to repeat Leilani's previous words;

_Brightening the hearts of yours and mine_

_Fate be changed_

_Look inside_

_Mend the bond_

_Make a change_

_From a selfless act_

_Hope shall rise above_

_A new era begins_

_When thrived_

_By love_

Leilani was silent. She had nearly forgotten those words. The words that came out of her own mouth.

"I understand your pain, my dear." Raava said kindly, "But while Wan has made an error, he has done his best to make up for it. Sometimes, the right path is not always the easiest one, but just because something is not easy, does not mean it is impossible or pointless. Don't follow their example, Leilani. You are strong, don't give in to what is easy, rather fight for what may be difficult. Don't rely on your own understandings, for that is the path that will truly lead to our salvation. You…you have all shown me that."

The unicorn felt so ashamed for how she had acted. She should have known that being angry would not help. Instead of feeling sad with regret, she should follow Wan's example; to correct a wrong, no matter how hard it may be.

White wiped away the tears from Leilani's face, as he softly sang;

(Carry on, by Olivia Holt)

_There's always gonna be some canyon in the way…_

_There's always gonna be a river you cannot cross_

**Wan;**

_Somewhere along this path that's chosen me,_

_I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak_

_But wherever it leads_

**Wan and White;**

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love _

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up _

_We will travel this life well-worn _

_No matter the cause _

_No matter how long_

_We will leave our footprints behind _

_And carry on, carry on _

_Carry on, carry on!_

Leilani finally smiled as Wan squatted down to her level. "I'm so sorry for all that has happened. But I promise, I will make things right."

"I know you will. I'm sorry for being so angry."

"It's okay. Besides, you still have that promise to keep."

And indeed she did. Just how was she and White suppose to return the ponies to their homeward if they gave up now.

And so, with new hope and courage, the group mounted into Mula's back, and rose off towards the southern portal.

For Harmonic Convergence.

**Leilani;**

_We may fall behind_

_Lose miles along this road _

_We will be alright _

_I will never let you go_

**White;**

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love_

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_

**Wan, White, Leilani;**

_We will travel this life well-worn_

_No matter the cause _

_No matter how long _

_We will leave our footprints behind…_

_And carry on_

_And carry on... _

(~)

With a hood over his head, and arm warmers, Wan and his friends traveled in the cold south. White and Leilani rode behind him, both in cloaks to protect them from the winter. Wan carried Raava in his teapot.

"How you holding up, Raava?" White asked.

"We are almost there." she replied, "I was wrong about you before, Wan. I had no idea humans were capable of such nobility and courage. Or that ponies could be so strong and fiercely loyal to their loved ones. I'm sorry that we do not make much time together."

"Let's not give up before the battle's even begun" said Leilani, "Who knows what will happen?"

Wan nodded, "She's right. After all, this is our first Harmonic Convergence."

If Raava has a face, she would be smiling right now. "Even in my weakened state, your friendship gives me hope. For so long, I have relied on my own understanding, but now I see things much more clearly than I ever have before." the light spirit looked upwards into the sky, "May the Light be with us now."

They finally reached the portal, a beaming light rising from the ground. It's energy was powerful, even Leilani could sense it. Unlike its environment, around the portal was a small forest filled with growing lush green trees. The group walked closer to it.

"This is the southern portal to the spirit world." said Raava, "Here Vaatu and I will do battle once again at the place where the two worlds meet."

The group entered through the portal, it was such a powerful spiritual energy that Leilani's horn glowed unexpectedly, reacting to the powerful energies. Then, to her and White's surprise, both of their cutie marks glowed as well. Once they walked out of the beam of light, they made it into the spirit world. Or at least one part of it.

A barren place with only a single hollow tree in the center, and a few streams and the two portals resting on both sides. Wan removed his hood as the ponies followed his action. They all stood their ground, awaiting for Vaatu to arrive.

Right on cue, the dark spirit emerged from the northern portal, now larger than ever. "Are you ready for our final battle Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time I may be rid of you once and for all."

Wan stood bravely in front of Vaatu and Leilani gently placed the teapot, carrying Raava on Mula's saddle. "Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me." said the young man. White stomped his hoof, removing his cloak, revealing his glowing cutie mark. Leilani did the same, revealing her glowing cutie mark as well. Her horn had stopped glowing, but the energy was still within her.

"You'll have to go through all of us!" White said courageously.

Vaatu chuckled, "No human or pony can stand against me."

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm no longer a regular human." Wan stated.

"And we may be just ordinary ponies," Leilani began, "but we carry the strength and hope of our kind within us. We may be small, but together, we are larger than life!"

White and Wan immediately firebended at the dark spirit and Leilani bended a stream of water from around her. Vaatu flew away in circles, avoiding the attacks and then knocked the ponies and Wan away with his tendrils.

Vaatu unleashed a purple energy beam out of his face right at the friends, who screamed as they were knocked away backwards. The beast shoot another energy blast at them. They grunted as they ricocheted over the ground. White and Leilani ended up in opposite sides, with Wan struggling to get up, his eyes narrowing at the gigantic beast before him.

"Now prepare to face oblivion! The End of Days has arrived for you pitiful creatures!" Vaatu prepared to shoot another beam at Wan, ready to end him.

"NO!"

Prince White and Leilani cried out….as they both jumped right in between Wan and the impact!

The ponies were knocked to the ground and laid there as blue smoke emitted from the large black wound on their backs. Both had landed beat the northern portal.

"White! Leilani!" Wan was on the verge of tears as his best friends smiled weakly at him, not saying a word. They were still alive, but barely. It was clear that they would not last for long. Tears came out of Wan's eyes. His best friends were gone.

"No!" desperately, he turned to Raava, "Raava! The only way to win is together. We will not let our friends' sacrifice go in vain!"

Raava couldn't agree more. She flew towards up from the teapot, towards Wan and merged with his body. His body was now surrounded by a white light, his eyes glowed bright.

Meanwhile, Leilani still had a little bit of energy left within her as she watched Wan fight off Vaatu. "Wan…" she wanted so badly to help her friend but she and White were both too weak.

Vaatu attacked with his tentacles, which Wan avoided by fleeing on a cloud. The two exchanged the same blows. Wan flew up and unleashed a fire blast at Vaatu, who once again knocked him away. Wan managed to land on the ground, bending water at Vaatu with all of his might. His anger towards the dark spirit for hurting his friends made him even more determined to finish him off. But with every strike, while it did strike Vaatu, it did no real damage. Wan flew up on a cloud, levitating three rocks and hurled them at Vaatu. But he only avoided them. He flew up and began attacking Wan with his tendrils, and Wan firebended at him. Wan landed backwards onto the ground, and his body suddenly began to shake. The power was Raava was now becoming to much for him again. He fell on his knees, grunting in pain. His body static.

"I have to leave you!" Raava said from within him, "If I stay any longer, you will die!"

But Was refused, "It doesn't matter. If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together. For Prince White and Leilani!"

Leilani heard Wan's words, as did White. Suddenly, Leilani's horn started to glow brightly, even brighter than before, as did her and White's cutie marks. The energy of the portal somehow reacted to her magic, which was fueled by the love she felt when she heard Wan's voice. White had heard him too, his heart filled with compassion and warmth despite his slow death. His energy was shared with the mare he loved.

Wan charged at Vaatu and unleashed a fire blast, but he was then shot backwards to the southern portal by Vaatu's energy beam. But Wan skied to a halt before he even made contact with the portal. Then Vaatu pined him down with his tentacles. Wan was stuck, he could not move.

"Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over."

From space, the planets aligned, the two beams of the spirit portals connected with one another creating an enormous amount of energy. The two weak ponies refused to let this happen. They refused to die like this. White and Leilani used the amount of strength they had left and using the small crater around the portals as a crunch, they reached towards the portal.

Leilani grunted as she spoke, "I…won't give up. I made a promise to my kind. And I will not break that promise." as she rose her weak hoof towards the portal, she remembered all of the hopeful faces of each of the ponies she had encountered. Their hope was her motivation.

White too reached for the portal. They did not know how, but perhaps the spiritual energy from the portal could give them the boost they needed to help Wan. White grunted as he rose his hoof. "All my life, I foolishly believed I never needed friends. But my friends changed my life. And I…won't, let them down."

Vaatu began to glow purple as he watched the spectacle in the sky. While still static, Wan lit up briefly, showing Raava's form inside his chest. At the same time, as if by fate, Wan placed his right hand behind him, touching the portal, and the ponies too touched their portal.

All of the courage, hope and love they shared with each other, Wan, Raava, the spirits and all the ponies they had encountered flowered within them. At the same time, the energy of the southern spirit portal flowed through Wan, basking him in blue light. While Wan was being infused with spiritual energy, Leilani and White's energy only amplified that of the spirit portals. Both ponies responded in union, with much strength and hope in there voices,

"_I fight for my friends!_"

The power of their friendship increased their energy, their hooves still placed on the portal. Wan, White and Leilani felt the energy of the spirit portals react to the power and strength of their courage. A strength they had all along. It was not the portal that granted them the energy, at least not on its own, the ponies first needed to tap into their own inner strength first.

Which was their friendships. The true magic of Equestria!

The energy traveled from the ponies through the intertwined portals until it reached on towards Wan. He could feel their power crossing through his body. Their pony magic being shared with his body as well as Raava's power. Their strength…their friendship. The man got to his knees, opened his mouth, unleashing a powerful yell and a light beam from his mouth. Then, White and Leilani began to float up into the air, both glowing in a bright white and yellow lights.

The ponies began to change; both growing taller in size. White's mane and tail were now longer and became dark blue in color. Leilani's mane and tail both grew longer, earning sparkles and moving on their own like waves. Then, both sides of their bodies glowed…as two pairs of feathery wings emerged! White's forehead glowed brighter…as a unicorn horn grew out!

The glomming faded and the newly transformed Prince White and Leilani stood proud and tall, galloping their hooves and neighing with great confidence and majesty.

_From a selfless act_

_Hope shall rise above_

_A new era begins_

_When thrived_

_By love_

The positive light from all three unleashed a powerful light that threw Vaatu backwards. He could feel his own energy draining from him. The dark spirit moved away from a safe distance before turning back. As the lights subdued, Wan, White and Leilani emerged, the ponies now fully transformed, and Wan's energy now stabilized. He could hear Raava's voice from within him.

"We are bonded forever."

Vaatu shook in fear. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Playtime is over for you, Vaatu." White spoke. His voice sounding slightly deeper, no longer like a late teen, but like a grown man.

Together, the three started attacking Vaatu, hitting him constantly with their bending. White and Leilani even began shooting energy blasts from their horns with ease. The two changed ponies continued this, weakening the dark spirit with constant blasts of magic. Using this as his chance, Wan then trapped Vaatu in an air bubble. He bended all four elements around Vaatu as he pushed him to the opening of the hollow tree. The ponies added a combined magical bubble around him as they too assisted Wan in pushing Vaatu deeper into the hole of the tree. Once he was inside, the tree emitted a bright ring of energy and Vaatu remained trapped within the tree behind a purple energy filed.

"This is your prison now. For your pride and cruelty here is where you shall remain." Wan said, his eyes no longer white and his body returning to normal. "And I will close the portal so no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you."

White and Leilani lowered down, their large wings gently flapping. Wan finally took a moment to look at his friends. They were still the same earth pony and unicorn he had come to know and love, only now they were as tall as him, with wings and White now had a horn and a longer mane. Leilani's mane now moved in an invisible breeze, adorned with sparkles that surrounded it. But they were not the only ones who had changed, for now White had a single golden streak on his hair. They both smiled and embraced one another.

"I can't believe it." Wan said in awe, "You changed."

White winked at his friend, "We all have Wan. We all have."

"You saved my life. I never could have done this without you. We did it!"

The two hugged once more. They had done it. They defeated Vaatu and saved the world. All because of their friendship.

(~)

With Raava's powers, Wan closed the northern portal, which now became a single purple glowing orb. Back in the human world, spirits all around lined up to return to their home. "The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World." Wan stated. "I will teach men to respect their home so that balance will be maintained. I will be the bridge between our worlds."

The very last spirit to enter the portal was Aye-Aye, now back to his original form. He released a single tear as he waved farewell to his dear unicorn, and adoptive daughter, Leilani. They would miss one another, but had faith they would meet again. One day. Aye-Aye bowed to the three of them in gratitude and they did as well before the spirit returned to his homeland. With his hand, Wan closed the portal, with a single tear escaping his eye.

Wan, White, Leilani and Mula all stood before the Lion Turtle, with groups of humans and ponies rallied behind them. The great beast spoke, "The world is entering a new age. Our time protecting mankind is over. We will no longer give humans the power of the elements. From this day forward, you will pass down your talents to your descendants. What you do with them from this day forward shall be your own choice. But be warned to face the consequences once faced upon you."

And, as promised, the ponies all around the world gathered together towards the mystic pond. It took almost a whole year for all the ponies to enter the portal, and would remain in Equestria for two the remanding year until they wished to return to their human world. However, they wanted to take extra precaution. White and Leilani have decided to keep the gateway closed for a while so ponies could get acquainted with their homeland in peace and reopen it once it was safe. They feared some corrupted humans would enter their world and disturb it's perfect balance. Something Wan agreed with. It was rather risky, but with their new powers they were certain it could be accomplished. Pegasus ponies bid farewell to their nomad friends as all ponies from the human world all lined up to return to enter Equestria through the pond. As the last pony entered the portal, Prince White and Leilani sadly turned to Wan,

"You sure about this?" Leilani asked her human friend.

"I am." Wan said, "As much as it pains me to see you leave, for now, our worlds must remain separate for the time being. The ponies need you to help guide them and the ponies of this world must know where they come from. Both of our worlds have been shifted from Harmonic Convergence and we need to get them back on track. You two were transformed for a reason. You can lead your kind into a better life or peace and harmony and I will do the same with mine. Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my mission: to use Raava's light to guide the world towards peace."

The two ponies nodded in agreement. "We know you will." White said proudly. "And when the time is right, we shall reopen the gateway and be reunited once more and never again will we be separated."

"We will all do our best to bring peace and balance between our two worlds." said Leilani, a tear escaping her eye. Wan smiled at them both.

"Hey, don't worry. This won't be forever and you can open the portal whenever you wish." Then Wan closed his hands as a light began to shine in between his fingers. Once he opened his hands, appeared a glowing seed in his palm. He took out a small pouch and placed it inside. He then tied it around Leilani's neck. "When you plant this on the soil of your home, you will always have a part of me and Raava. This way we can keep in touch, and to show that no matter how far away we are from each other…we will always have our friendship."

Then, Leilani magically levitated a bag of seeds. "These are Fire Lilly seeds. I hope they will remind you of us." The three friends embraced in a warm yet tearful hug once more. They took their time with this one, for it would be the last in a long while.

"Thank you, Wan." White said, "For showing me what it truly means to be a friend."

"And thank you, Prince White. And you, Leilani. For showing me what it truly means to make a difference, and to fight for something bigger than yourself."

They hesitantly released and shared one final glance before Prince White and Leilani entered the pond and back into Equestria. Once they had all crossed over, White and Leilani's horns glowed brightly and dipped them into the portal. From the other side, Wan used his free hands to close the portal on his side. With all of their might they managed to close the gateway, however, something happened. Something they did not expect.

The pond emitted a powerful ring of light which threw the three friends back, landing hard on their backs. Wan felt a sting in his arms, he looked at them, seeing them glowing bright blue before returning to normal. He felt a strange sensation come onto him, and the single golden streak he once had disappeared completely. But what caught his attention even more was the pond….

It was completely gone. Not a trace of it anywhere. He gasped in horror.

White and Leilani woke up and gasped in shock. The pond was also gone from their end. But that wasn't all…

All around them, Equestria looked different. No longer did it look detailed as it once did, now it looked more as if they had entered a painting. Even their anatomies were different now. The land appeared to resemble more that of a painting, with smaller details than before.

(They now resembled the more "flash" animation style as the original series, as well as the other ponies and all of Equestria)

_"We didn't realize it until afterwords. By forcing the portal to close ahead of its time, we caused a chain reaction. The gateway to our worlds was now completely gone, and with it the connection between our two worlds…was completely severed."_

White kneeled down to where the portal once stood. Now there was no possible way for their worlds to connect once again. Meanwhile, Wan himself felt a tear escape his eye. He knew his friends would be alright, free from the greed of humans and they could begin a new life with the ponies who had been neglected of their magical land and what it could truly do for them. It was painful for him to say goodbye forever, but this was for the best. The worlds needed to be separated for now, but he knew that someday, one way or another, their homes would become one again. Only this time, they will have both grown and become better, and with it, help one another to grow even more as well. He felt so strange in his world now, as if something about it was now missing. But not just him, this was shared all around, problem was, other humans could not recall just what it was.

Wan took the seed Leilani had given him and planted it on the ground where the pond once stood. His hands began to glow and suddenly, a single Fire Lilly grew up in an instant. He didn't know that one day this entire area would be filled with fire lilies and that they would grow far and wide. Leilani may be gone, but a piece of her will always remain in this world.

White and Leilani continued to look at where the pond was. They both levitated the small seed Wan had given them and planted it on the soil. The ground began to glow, and the two ponies backed away as a bright and stunningly beautiful plant grew from the soil, growing and growing until it became a stunning large tree made out entirely of crystals and with a star-shaped mark on the very center, along with a sun and moon marks along the down part of the trunk. On the tree's branches were different colored gem stones, each glowing brightly in a mesmerizing radiance. Once the tree was fully grown, the soil all around Equestria shimmered. The seed from Wan and Raava had grown into what would now be known was…The Tree of Harmony.

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. So this was where the tree had come from as well as the Elements of Harmony. "I don't believe it. So the Tree of Harmony was actually created by Raava's light?"

The alicorn prince nodded, "Yes. And the Elements of Harmony were extensions of Wan's soul. His kindness. His loyalty. Honesty. Generosity. Laughter. And the magic of his Love, manifested into these gemstones. And with the light from Raava, as well as the magical aura of our realm, they all had incredible powers."

The image changed and then they saw a battlefield, rocks elevated everywhere, red flags, arrows, and large earth coins lied scattered over the field. An elderly Wan laid against a giant stone, wearing battle armor, surrounded by arrows, one pierced threw his leg. He was dying. Twilight could feel her heart break at the sight. Wan spoke to Raava, his voice old and weakened from constant fighting.

"I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time."

But then, he heard Raava's voice, kind, gentle and loving. "Don't worry. Your time might have reached its end, but this battle is far from over. One day, the magic will return. Light will triumph over darkness. I shall be with you and all of your successors until the final battle. We will never give up, but for now…it is time for you to go home."

As Wan exhaled one last time, a golden light escaped his mouth. It dissipated into little golden specks before scattering all around. A wave of sparkled traveled all around the land, as if seeking for one who is worthy. Now dead, Wan's clenched hand open up, and a single fire lilly fell from his hand. It disintegrated as it hit the ground and blended with the soil. What was heard next was the sound of a crying newborn baby.

Twilight squinted her yes as images of the white light traveling throughout the centuries, choosing various infants, each one corresponding with each element of the cycle up until it reached Aang. During each of those times, the alicorn could see an aura around them. It wasn't just Raava, but also the magic Wan and his friends had uncovered. A magic that was shared by him and the alicorns. A magic, that still connected them even during times of separation.

Twilight then saw images of Prince White now ruling Equestria alongside Leilani, now known as their Princess, and the ponies all learning to adjust to their new lives as Prince narrated,

"When Leilani and I returned to Equestria, we realized that because we were no longer connected with Wan's world, we lost our ability to bend our elements. As did many other ponies. The different energies of our worlds had severed, no longer one. But over time, they all forgot about the humans, spirits and their bending. The only ones who still remembered were us. Because of our powers, we were crowned the rulers of our homeland and took our part in rising the sun and moon. Together, we led Equestria into a brighter future. Over the years, we visited the tree as often as we could. Whenever there was trouble that we couldn't handle, Wan's elements helped us."

They then saw an image of Leilani writing on a book…Twilight knew it was the prophesy book. The first alicorn princess placed the book within the tree. She was accompanied by White and two little fillies, both girls with unicorn horns and wings.

"We told my daughters that one day this tree would give them the answers they needed. But we never told anypony else about Wan." he said sadly. Twilight then saw images of when she and her friends first took control of the Elements. "You see Twilight, when The Tree of Harmony was loosing power, it wasn't just because it needed the Elements back. You girls are connected to them for a reason."

"Wan's Elements chose us?" Twilight asked in awe.

"Yes. You see, Twilight, Me and Leilani became alicorns, and Wan became the Avatar because we all embraced the true example of the Light. The friends we had made in our time with Wan and Raava, ponies, humans and all are a statement to that. And you girls represent what makes Wan's Elements so powerful. By wielding the Elements of Harmony, you were destined to find the one Avatar who would unite our worlds forever. That's why you all felt so drawn to Korra when you first met. Because you saw straight into her true heart, and by chance, found a kindred spirit in the process."

Twilight's eyes widen as she realized this. "No wonder. Korra changed my life even before I met her." and it was true. The Elements of Harmony did bring Twilight and her friends together, and the Elements came from Korra, well her in a past life but still. In a lot of ways, Korra did bring Twilight and her friends together. Their friendship was destined from the start. "But wait, if our worlds have been separated, how come Equestria is loosing its magic now?"

"When we closed the gateway and returned the ponies home, we took our magic away from Wan's world. And while it still carries magic of its own, like bending and the spirit creatures, even that wasn't enough to keep it steady. Our worlds weren't meant to be separated, but shared. The three of us foolishly lost sight of that."

Twilight gasped in shock. It did make sense, when Wan and Raava bonded, a small piece of Leilani and White's now alicorn magic did sink into Wan, hence the golden streak, only now…there was no more magic. At least, not the kind of magic it would need. And the same went for Equestria, ponies lost their ability to bend because it was no longer a part of them due to the separation. The Tree of Harmony was made from Wan and Raava and was now the only thing in Equestria that came from that other world, while the Equestrian magic within the Avatar remained in the other world, balancing them out for generations.

"Leilani knew that while our worlds would be physically separate, as long as there remained the Tree and the Avatar, our worlds would thrive. Only now, even the power of the Avatar and the Tree itself are not enough to keep either of our magic a flow. Harmonic Convergence is approaching and Vaatu is slowly growing stronger, which will only increase our possible demise. The only way to restore the magic would be to share Equestria's magic with the one world that needs it most."

"A world without shine."

"Exactly."

"And how do we do that?" Twilight asked.

"Remember what the book said; 'When the seven hearts unite as one-"

"A new era...has begun." Twilight finished. "The final battle."

"By using the new Elements of Harmony during Harmonic Convergence you girls will create a new portal between our two worlds. A true portal, not the artificial one you made with the book. Once the magic in Equestria is shared with this world, it will increase and spread all around, restoring the magic fully, and with it Vaatu's power will never take over again. But you can't do it alone. No one can."

Prince White began to fade into a blazing light….

Twilight opened her eyes and gasped for air. At the exact some time Korra's eyes open and started to glow. She jolted up, little white beams shooting out of her eyes as she gasped for air, and the light in her eyes stopped. The ponies' eyes stopped glowing and their elements dissolved again into their skins. They shook their heads and looked down at Korra in the pool.

Fluttershy looked down at her, "Korra?"

The young Avatar's eyes widened, as the truth finally hit her. "I…I remember."

"Do you know who you are?" asked the Shaman.

Korra looked up at her, "Yes. I am the Avatar."

The ponies looked happy but then they looked sad. "And, what else?" Applejack asked

"What else what?"

"Don't you remember us?" Rainbow asked hopefully.

Korra looked up at the ponies, her eyes didn't have that warmth they always had whenever she looked at them. "I'm sorry but…no.I know what I am now but not exactly _who_ I am. I don't know if I have a family or friends."

They couldn't believe it, Korra still couldn't remember them. Then Twilight's horn began to glow, and the alicorn realized what she needed to do. "I bet I can help with that!" She flew down toward Korra, "This won't hurt. I promise." Twilight placed her horn on Korra's forehead and, in a flash, all of her memories started flashing before her very eyes like a film going in fast forward. The memories stopped and she gasped as she backed away from the alicorn, her horn stopped glowing. Twilight waited anxiously for Korra's reply. The Avatar simply looked at her and finally spoke in a soft whisper.

"Sunshine….sunshine….ladies bugs awake. Clap your hooves..."

"And do a little shake!" both girls said in union. Twilight smiled with tears forming in her eyes and hugged Korra. "You remember me!"

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget my little pony?"

The ponies and Spike cheered happily from above. Rainbow Dash did happy air flips, "Alright! Korra's back baby!"

"Now are you certain you know who you are?" the Shaman asked.

"Yes. My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar. I am the Element of Unity. But most importantly…", she airbended herself upwards and smiled at the ponies, "I'm your A.B.F.F. Avatar Best Friend Forever!"

"Korra!" Spike and the ponies all happily hugged their friend.

Applejack, "Oh, we were so worried"

Pinkie, "We thought we'd never see you again!"

Fluttershy, "I'm so happy you're back to normal."

Korra, "Me too. I'm so sorry I put you through that."

Twilight, "Don't worry about it."

Flash, "We're just happy you're you again."

Spike, "You remember me too?"

"Of course I remember you Spike…." Korra placed her hands on her hips, "I also remember you were the one who burned my favorite pair of snow boots last month."

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Spike then took Applejack's hat and spoke with a southern accent, "I'm Applejack! Ye-Haw!"

(~)

The Shaman took all of them outside to the sky bisons, "We've been raising this heard of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar."

"Thank you for all of your kindness." Korra said graciously.

"The fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness and self-control; against such things there is no law." the woman said.

"I wonder how long I've been away."

"That I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away."

"That's not all." Korra stated, "If we don't close the portals by that time, our world will disappear forever unless we can restore the magic of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash flew toward one of the bisons, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The Shaman bowed to the girls, "Good luck, children."

They all bowed in return, "Thank you."

The Shaman bowed in return, "Be safe…and may the Light of the Rainbow be with you."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-"

"You will understand soon enough. Trust in the Light, child. With all of your heart, and you will know what you must do."

(~)

They all rode together on a sky bison with the winged ponies flying beside him as Korra took control of the reigns. "I can't believe we got to see the very first Avatar. And the first alicorns" said Fluttershy.

"Was Wan really powerful?" Spike asked curiously.

"He was extraordinary!" said Rarity.

"He was almost as awesome as me!" said Rainbow.

"Sounds amazing" Flash said,

Twilight smiled at him, "Yeah, it was."

"Speaking of amazing. What happened while I was out those first three days?" Korra asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped beside her, "Twilight and Flash sentry confessed their romantic feelings for each other and Twilight kissed him on the cheek!"

Korra's eye widened, "WHAT?!"

Twilight blushed, "PINKIE PIE!"

"What? I'm just answering her question"

Twilight and Flash blushed in embarrassment. They had no idea how in the hey Pinkie Pie knew about that. Korra was speechless, "Twilight! I can't believe you did that! It's so unlike you…..I am so proud!" The two girls hugged happily.

"So you're not mad?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Of course not. I'm happy for you two." then Korra's tone changed from happy to authoritative, "But if you do try anything to hurt my Twily, you can kiss you're wings goodbye."

Flash blinked before smiling, "…..great to have you back, Korra."

The Avatar laughed, "Things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out." she smiled encouragingly at her friends, "But we will face it together"

Korra then began to sing,

_Some will write you off before you ever start._

**Twilight,**

_Some will say the journey's just too hard._

**Rarity,**__

_Somewhere between right here and the other side _

_There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night_

**Ponies,**

_But we will survive!_

**Together,**

_Yeah!_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friends. _

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up. _

_We will travel this life well-worn. _

_No matter the cost, no matter how long._

_We will leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on. _

_Carry on, carry on, carry on_

_Carry on…._

As the friend flew off they knew that they would face any dangers together.

Just like Wan, Raava and Prince White did.

(~)

In the Everfree Forest, Celestia was standing in front of the tree of Harmony. She gasped as she watched one of it's branches turn grey and fall to the ground, "Oh no."

She knew what this meant…The Great Change was coming.

*(~)*

_**Galantians 5:22-23 ~ **_

_But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, patience kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control; giants such things there is no law._

***(~)***

**Thanks again to Atea1793 for the idea, I really appreciate it! You rock, girl!**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***

**Oh, and the song of from Olivia Holt, "Carry on" from the Disney Nature movie "Bears". **


	10. The Guide

_*(~)*_

_**Proverbs 1:5~ **_

_Let the wise listen to these proverbs and become even wiser. Let those with understanding receive guidance._

_*(~)*_

**The Guide**

While things were looking grim in the South Pole, and friendships were being strained in Republic City, everything was peaceful and bright at the Eastern Air Temple.

Tenzin and his family were completely cut off from the outside world in order to enjoy their vacation and had already traveled to the Eastern Temple. The siblings were getting along so much better now, thanks to some wise advice from the Royal Sisters. They really missed them, especially Kya who had grown found of Princess Luna. Little did they know, their new friends missed them too. But they had to remain in Equestria because they were much needed there. The princesses were hard at work, aided by their mother, to keep peace in Equestria. Day by day, the ponies began to notice strange occurrences; some unicorn's magic wasn't nearly as powerful as before, and pegasus ponies were slowly loosing their ability to manipulate the weather. Some fauna was dying, animals were becoming frightened for they could sense the changes. They were small and happening bit by bit, but it didn't take long for the inhabitants to start realizing this. The Princesses and their mother, being the most powerful beings in their land, their magic would last a bit longer, but it was only a matter of time before they too would slowly begin to loose their power. Even so, their very presence was enough to bring hope to the ponies' hearts. Everyday, they silently prayed that Korra and the Mane Six would save their home.

And soon.

Meanwhile, at the air temple, Jinora was out in the gardens playing with some new friends. Her carefree laughter echoed in the trees. She looked behind a plant to spot her little friend; a light green bunny with dragonfly wings for ears.

"Gotcha!"

The bunny jumped and Jinora ran after it, trying to grab him. "Furry-Foot, come back." the spirit returned to her, and landed on her head as four other dragonfly spirits came close to her, earning a giggle from the young airbender. The bunnies were all of different bright colors, and with their ear-wings, they flew around Jinora's head. She knew that these creatures were spirits, and they had grown very found of the young girl.

"Jinora, there you are."

She heard her father calling out her name. At the sound of his voice, the bunny spirits all were a bit frightened but remained beside their friend. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Tenzin saw his daughter sitting on the grass all alone. He had heard her laughing earlier and wondered what she was doing that was so much fun, but he didn't see anyone around her. Jinroa knew her father could not see her friends, only she could. "Were you playing with someone?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just some…imaginary friends." she giggled as her friend Furry-Foot appeared behind Tenzin's head while he walked away, still skeptical at the idea that Jinora was still playing with imaginary friends.

(~)

After a few days, Korra and the others finally made it to the Air Temple. Korra's eyes marveled at its beauty. "The Eastern Air Temple. I'm beginning to regret not coming here in the first place. It's gorgeous."

Fluttershy gasped when she saw the lemurs flying among the trees. "Look at all of the cute little lemurs." she said happily.

"I can't wait to see Ikki again!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, "And Jinora and Meelo and Kya and Bumi and Tenzin and Pema and Rohan and Oogie. And I can't wait to give them all the biggest hugs ever!" she hugged herself happily.

"I just hope Tenzin's wiling to help out" Korra said with a saddened face.

"Why wouldn't he?" Applejack asked.

"Well, she did kind of fired him as her mentor." Rainbow pointed out.

"It was a_ temporary_ separation." Applejack corrected.

"Which if it hadn't happen, the world wouldn't be in danger." Korra said with regret.

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "Korra, the world was gonna be in danger anyway. The prophesy said that we have to be by the portals, a.k.a, the aura of light, in order for us to restore the magic of Equestria and keep your world from disappearing."

"Not to mention ours." Spike added. Korra landed the bison in a large filed of grass as they all jumped off the saddle.

"Tenzin would never give up on you so easily." Rarity said.

Korra smiled then looked up at the tall temple before them, "You're right. Let's go."

(~)

"Stop telling lies." Kya said to her oldest brother. Tenzin and his family were all gathered in the courtyard.

"It's true. I once beat an earthbender in a rock-throwing contest! I have the trophy to prove it."

Tenzin came in between to stop the arguing. "All right, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today, including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and meditation hall used by ancient airbenders."

As Tenzin spoke, Ikki and Meelo sat at the table, looking extremely board at all the things their father deemed 'exciting'. "Yay. Old things." Ikki said in disinterest.

Their boredom soon came to an end when a familiar figure entered the courtyard. The rays of the sun beamed on her, giving her a bright and even angelic aura as she walked in. Her bright smile gleaming, showing her snowy white teeth, and her baby blue eyes shimmering brightly like they always did. Eight more figures accompanied her, all in bright colors and smiles that mirrored her own. Tenzin couldn't believe his eyes.

"Korra?"

"Korra!" The kids ran happily to Korra and the ponies, who eagerly embraced them in a warm hug. Ikki and Pinkie hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you so much Pinkie Pie!"

"I missed you too, Ikki!"

Jinora hugged Twilight. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You too, Jin."

"Spike!"

"Hey, Meelo! Give me some, my brother!", the two boys fist pumped, happy to be reunited. Korra noticed Flash was not saying hello to anybody as he stood shyly by the entrance. She then introduced him.

"Kids, you all remember Flash Sentry, right? From the Glacier Spirits Festival?"

With more confidence, Flash walked towards the family and bowed in respect. Jinora grinned when she saw the pegasus. "Oh, yeah. Twilight's "special" friend" she winked making Twilight blush.

"Jinora!"

"What?"

Fluttershy flew to Pema and Rohan as she tickled the baby's chin. "Hello, little Rohan. I missed you so much." the baby cooed at her sweet voice.

"How did you kids find us?" Pema asked curiously.

"Tenzin's itinerary." Korra responded. "We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See? This is why schedules are important." Tenzin said to his brother and sister

"If it weren't for Korra's great memory, we never would have found this place." Pinkie Pie explained, "She gets it from me. I'm a pony with laser sharp-" she spotted a pretty butterfly fly by her and hopped after it, "Ooh, a butterfly! La, la, la, la, la!"

Jinora smiled while rolling her eyes, "Some things never change."

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra said happily to the family.

Tenzin smiled in return, "It's great to see you too. But why aren't you training at the South Pole?" he asked, while Pinkie Pie continued to hop after the butterfly behind them.

"Wait, you don't know about the Civil War?" Twilight asked in disbelief. Pinkie Pie stopped hoping and landed in front of Korra.

"What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation."

"Tenzin's idea." Bumi said, "What happened?"

"So much. I-I don't even know where to start." said Korra.

"Just tell us everything!" said Tenzin.

"Everything?", Korra and the ponies all looked at each other and then back at Tenzin.

"As in, _everything_, everything?" Rarity asked. Tenzin and his siblings nodded.

Korra shrugged, "Okay." They all simultaneously took a deep breath as they all began explaining what had happened.

Korra started, "So me and the ponies opened a spirit portal at the South Pole,"

Twilight continued, "But then Unalaq trend out to be a bad guy,"

Then Applejack, "And he was only pretending to understand us."

Then Rainbow, "And he wanted to take control of the south,"

Korra again, "So I sort of started a Civil War,"

Then Pinkie, "And then we freed Korra's dad from prison"

Rarity; "Who then asked us to seek help from the President,"

Fluttershy; "But he said no, so we went to go find help in the fire nation,"

Twilight; "Then we got attacked by Korra's cousins,"

Rainbow; "Jerks!"

Pinkie; "And then we got attacked by this HUGE dark spirit,"

Korra; "Then I forgot who I was, and then we met the first Avatar,"

Rarity; " Very dashing, young fellow,"

Twilight; "And also the first alicorns,"

Korra; "And then I realized we shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place and now we need to close it again."

Pinkie; "And if we don't stop the war by Harmonic Convergence, Equestria's magic will disappear forever and that also means your world will disappear forever too!"

They all inhaled deeply once they were done. Tenzin, his siblings, Pema, the kids, even Flash and Spike all had their mouths hung open in surprise and shock.

"True story." Fluttershy added

"I knew this would happen." said Tenzin.

(~)

Tenzin, Korra and the Mane Six were all seated in the garden on a rock. Tenzin was processing everything else the girls had told him. "So, humans and ponies once lived together?"

"Yeah. And even ponies were able to bend the elements too." Korra explained, "But after their worlds were severed, their powers remained dormant."

"And the first Avatar, Wan was friends with the first alicorns? Luna and Celestia's parents?"

"That's right"

"So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit, Vaatu in the spirit world?"

"Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him." she said as she lowered her gaze in shame.

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but I never realized how far he would go to get it."

Twilight cleared her throat before speaking, "Um, Tenzin with all due respect, if you kind of already knew Unalaq was messed up in the head…_**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!**_" Twilight lowered her ears bashfully, "Sorry."

"She does have a point." Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess a part of me hoped I was wrong." Tenzin explained, "He was Korra's uncle and I didn't want her to think any less of him. I thought perhaps her good nature, along with you six ponies, would help him change somehow….but I'm afraid some people, no matter how hard you try, they simply are not willing to change."

Korra was surprised by this, "You thought I could change him? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, you have your faults Korra. But I also always noticed you were special…even more so than any Avatar before you."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Really?"

"Yes. When you came and told me exactly how you felt, it made me realize you really have grown much since the day I started training you. I guess your strong-headedness sometimes makes me forget." Korra slightly chuckled as he continued, "But you were right before. I had to give you the space to make your own choices. It was the only way you would learn and evolve as an Avatar."

"Yeah, look where that got me." she said bitterly towards herself, "You trusted me and I messed up. I failed you, I failed Celestia, Luna, Leilani…this is all my fault." the Avatar buried her face into her hands in shame.

Fluttershy placed her hoof on her shoulder, "No, sweetie. Stop blaming yourself."

Tenzin agreed, "She's right. This is Unalaq's doing."

"Celestia said that making mistakes is how a person learns." Korra stated.

Tenzin smiled, "I believe she was right."

Twilight smiled smugly, "See? What I tell ya?"

"Now, we must focus on setting things rights before Unalaq can do any more damage."

"Thank you." said Korra before she hugged Tenzin.

"So, we need to close the Southern portal." Rarity stated. "Question is; how?"

"If Unalaq's army controls the south, how are we going to get to it?" Tenzin asked.

"I thought about that." Korra said, "Our best chance to close the portal is from the inside….we have to enter the spirit world."

Rarity's eyes snapped open, "Wait, _we_? As in, all six of us?"

"Seven, counting Tenzin." Korra said while pointing her thumb at the airbender.

Twilight began, "Since we all share a piece of Korra's Avatar spirit, we can go into the spirit world alongside her."

Tenzin stood up, "A journey to the spirit world. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you. Today, we enter the spirit world"

The girls all jumped up and cheered, "Yay! Spirit world trip! Spirit world trip!" Pinkie Pie shouted while jumping happily.

(~)

Back in Republic City, they had just finished shooting another scene of Bolin's movie. While everybody else left for lunch, Bolin was still suspended by the props…upside-down.

"Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk still up here, all alone." The young earthbender smiled happily when he saw a familiar face walk on set. "Asami! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming." she looked around, confused to see it empty, "Are you filming right now?"

"Right now? Nope. We're uh…we're at lunch."

The heiress covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggles, "Need some help?"

"No, no, I can handle it." he continued to struggle with untying the rope.

"Asami, there you are." The heiress narrowed her eyes at the young firebender police officer who had just walked in. Mako knew Asami was still pretty peeved at him for the incident the other night, learning about the Great Change. Ever since, Asami hasn't spoken to Mako directly unless she was spoken to. Mako however, had no time to deal with her bitterness, he still had a case to crack, a case that could help in the prevention of the civil war getting out of hand. "Is Bolin around?" he asked casually.

"Up here!" Bolin cried out as he struggled to get himself free.

"Good. I've got something to tell you both." Mako explained just as Bolin finally freed himself from the suspenders and landed on the ground…hard.

"OW! Aww. Oh, I got to stop doing my own stunts."

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries: Varrick."

Bolin jumped upwards at hearing this news, "What? No."

"He attacked his own ship?" Asami asked while crossing her arms. She was just as unconvinced as Bolin.

"Yes! It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries."

"Varrick helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not an evil mastermind." Asami said defensively, and somewhat coldly, "And I thought you were trying to fix the mess you made. Equestria dying, worlds hanging in the balance, Elements of Harmony missing. Ring any bells?"

"I'm working on it. If I can stop Varrick then there is a very slim chance the war will get worse."

"Oh, great. So you already found Korra to tell her the news?" she said seriously/angrily.

Mako's eyes shifted from side to side, avoiding to look at Asami's disapproving gaze, "Well…no, I haven't yet-"

"See, this is why I had to move out." Bolin said.

Asami was surprised by this news. "You guys aren't living together anymore?"

"Nope. It was time for this eagle hawk to spread his wings and fly", Bolin flapped his arms exaggeratively for emphasis.

"Guys, listen to me. Varrick is up to no good, and I have proof. The detonators he uses in his movies are exactly like the one me and Flash Sentry found at the cultural center attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?"

"Anyone could have gotten their hands on one of those detonators." Asami pointed out.

"Yeah. Let it go, Mako. Let it go."

Mako was already getting really irritated with the two of them, "Gah! No! I'm not going to let it go! You know what, forget it! I'm going to prove I'm right."

"And if you're wrong?" Asami pointed out, "Don't get mad at us when this whole thing turns out to be nothing but a dead end and you make things even worse for everybody, just as you did for Korra."

Mako was utterly shocked by this remark, "Excuse me?!"

"If you hadn't told the president about her plans then we wouldn't be having this problem. Because of _you_ we lost the only ones with the power to save our world and Equestria!"

Mako couldn't even begin to describe how hurt he felt at those words. First Bolin, now Asami. Why was everybody so against him now?

"At least I'm actually trying to fix things!" he stated defensively, "What are you two doing? Worrying about your precious company while we've got bigger problems to worry about. I can't believe you're being so selfish!"

Both Bolin and Asami looked extremely hurt by this. The heiress glared at the firebender. "Well if that's what you think then maybe we shouldn't even be talking at all!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" with that, the heiress angrily walked away, just as the tears began streaming down her face. Mako turned to his brother, who looked at him with a disappointing glare while crossing his arms.

"I can't believe you said that to her. You know Asami's not the selfish one here."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did she say she was done? She said she was going to focus more on her company rather than helping find some way to fix this."

"Well, she's right about one thing, though: It's not _her_ mess to clean up!"

"You're seriously taking her side now?!"

"Sides? Do you know who you sound like right now?"

Mako angrily clenched his fists, "At least I'm not goofing off with that stupid costume!"

Bolin glared at his brother as his voice grew more angry, "You know what? For the longest time, I've felt like I was the only one in this whole group that had nothing to hold on to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a cop, Korra is the Avatar, Asami owns her own company, even the ponies all know exactly who they are. Twilight's a princess, Rarity owns her own boutique, Rainbow Dash is practically a Wonder Bolt. Who was I? Ever since pro-bending failed for me I've been trying to find my life's calling and now I finally did! You should be happy for me but you're not! If anybody's being selfish it's you!"

"Errr! Why am I still talking to you? I've got more important things to do." he angrily turned and walked away from his brother.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Bolin shouted back, but his brother was not listening.

Mako did not understand how his own brother would say he was being selfish? He was doing something useful while they were goofing off. The firebender was interrupted from his thoughts when he was abruptly stopped by two bodyguards. "Varrik's been looking for you." one of them said. Mako sighed in annoyance. This day just keeps getting better.

(~)

Back at the Air Temple, Korra, Tenzin and the ponies were all standing on a large platform in front of the temple. "You're lucky. This temple is the most spiritual of all the air temples. Why this is the very garden where my father met Guru Pathik."

Korra was amazed by this, "Wow. Spirit world, here we come."

"Unalaq better watch his back" Rainbow said while pounding her hooves.

The group all gathered in a filed outside of the temple to meditate. Korra and Tenzin sat cross-legged while the ponies sat near Korra with their front hooves together. They had their eyes closed as they all attempted to enter the spirit world through meditation. As they did this, Meelo rang a bell at certain cues to set the right tone while Ikki played an antique horn with her airbending. Flash Sentry and Spike stayed beside them observing.

"Are they okay?" Flash asked.

"They're meditating." said Spike.

"Is this suppose to help them enter the spirit world?"

"It should."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"How about some quiet!?" both boys flinched when they heard Tenzin shout at them, "Come on guys, we can hear every word you're saying!"

"Sorry!" they both said.

Tenzin and the girls all returned to mediating. Korra opened one eye, "Are you in the spirit world?" she asked Tenzin.

"I would be if Meelo would ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo stopped playing the bell, "Awww, did I do it wrong?"

Tenzin sighed as he stood up, "Let's try something else." he walked away as Korra also stood up. She smiled at the Meelo, "I thought your bell ringing was just fine." she said sweetly.

"Thanks!" the young boy happily rang the bell his own way while Pinkie danced to the beat.

"Yeah! Play it music lover!"

(~)

On a mountain side they tried to mediate again. They were now surrounded by burning incense sticks attached to airbending talismans. Fluttershy coughed from the smoke and it wasn't long before Tenzin coughed as well, "Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong. This isn't going to work."

"I'm sorry. I did what you told me." said his sister while arranging the sticks.

"Well, the moment's ruined."

As Tenzin angrily walked off Rainbow Dash looked at him confused, "What's his problem?" she asked. Unbeknownst to them, a group of bunny spirits floated around Korra's head, but nobody could see them….nobody but Jinora.

"We could have tried a little longer" Korra said as she stood up and walked towards Tenzin.

"I don't know what concerns me most: Tenzin's attitude, or Korra actually being patient about something." Spike said to Twilight with a surprised look on his face.

"Seeing your very first past life and the history of of this world will do that do ya." said the princess. They all caught up with Korra until Fluttershy heard Jinora cry out,

"Come back, Furry-Foot."

"Hey, Jinora, what are you chasing?" Kya asked.

"There's nothing there." Fluttershy said as she pointed to the horizon.

Jinora placed her hands behind her back, "Nothing", with that she ran off, leaving both Fluttershy and Kya looking at her with skeptical looks.

(~)

Tenzin, Korra and the ponies were now meditating beneath a statue of Avatar Yangchen. "Focus, girls. Focus." Tenzin tells them.

"We are focusing." said Korra.

"One hundred percent." said Twilight.

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe."

"This universe, or our universe?" Pinkie asked.

"_This_ universe." there was a hint of annoyance in Tenzin's voice.

"Okay." Pinkie said happily before taking in a deep breath.

"Breath and feel it flow."

"Okay, I feel it."

Tenzin opened his eyes, "Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here! I don't think this location is going to work either". he said as he stood back up.

Rarity also stood up, while looking at him sternly, "What is going on with you? First you're blaming poor little Meelo, then darling Kya and now us."

"She's right. Why are you acting like this?" Korra asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped on his shoulder, "I know what will make you feel better!" she said before hugging him with a happy smile, but Tenzin forcibly removed her from his back and she landed on the floor.

"I don't need a hug, Pinkie! Nothing is feeling right to me."

"I don't want to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry." said Applejack.

"Why don't you explain how you first got into the spirit world?" Korra suggested.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's try that."

However, Tenzin didn't even look at them. His expression looked almost frightened, almost as if he were hiding something. The grown man knew he had to come clean sooner or latter. The fate of the world was at stake and he couldn't afford to be prideful. "Well…actually, I've never been into the spirit world."

Korra and the ponies were all completely shocked at this confession, while everybody else peaked into the temple from the outside, equally shocked. "This could be really bad for us." Flash said worriedly as he and the others entered the temple, and Tenzin couldn't even bare to look at them due to his shame.

"You've never been into the spirit world?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"But you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema stated.

"Trying to get in." Tenzin corrected, "It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." he said disappointingly.

Bumi laughed, "Welcome to the "I Disappoint Dad" club." he said jokingly. The others all looked at him annoyed, especially Fluttershy.

"Honestly Bumi, try to be more sensitive towards your brother." said the pink-maned pegasus while pointing her hoof on his chest and Bumi rubbed the area where she had poked him. She was stronger than she looked.

"Yeah, it's not his fault that he's a total failure." said the blue pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash!" Korra looked at her annoyed, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really stressed right now!" Rainbow Dash's usually cool-headed demeanor was fading as her anxiety was taking it's full toll on her. "Time is running out and we have nobody to take us to the spirit world and now we'll never close the portal! Think of Equestria! Think of our home! _Your_ home!" she landed on the floor and began to weep on Pinkie's shoulder, "There'll be nothing! Nothing! _We're all doomed!_" she continued to sob as Pinkie tapped her on the back.

"There, there Dashie."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "What a drama queen." she then noticed that everybody was looking at her. "What?"

Korra kneeled down and petted Rainbow's mane, "Rainbow Dash, calm down."

"She's right, we can find a way to get into the spirit world." Twilight said.

"Got any ideas?" Flash asked.

Twilight pouted her lips in thought before giving him a sad expression. "…I got nothing"

"Well, what else can we do?" Rarity asked, "Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If Vaatu escapes from the spirit world-"

"You have to trust me. I can help you." Tenzin interrupted her.

"There might be another way." Kya tells him. The woman was surprised when Rainbow Dash hugged her waist.

"I love this lady! What ya got?" Rainbow asked after she released her.

Kya smiled kindly at her eldest niece, "Jinora, is there something you want to tell Korra?" she encouraged as the young girl looked shyly at her father. Tenzin looked at his sister as if she were crazy.

"Jinora? She's too young and untrained to have any knowledge about the spiritual matters."

Rainbow sighed, "And I'm back to; WE'RE DOOMED!" she cried dramatically while covering her face with her hooves.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra and the ponies need to go to get into the Spirit world." said Jinora.

"And how would you know that?" her father asked.

"My spirit friends showed me."

"Spirit friends? And you say I have an overactive imagination." said Pinkie Pie.

Jinora looked around the temple and spoke to the thin air, "It's okay. You can show yourselves."

To everyone's amazement, a whole bunch of colorful dragonfly bunny spirits appeared all around them, flapping their cute little dragonfly ears. Korra had never seen anything so adorable and colorful, besides the ponies. Everyone looked at the spirits with wonder and amazement, but no one was more surprised than Tenzin. "How did you do that?" he asked.

One of the bunnies nuzzled Fluttershy's face, "Oh, they're co cute!"

"Bunnies!", Pinkie and Meelo cried out happily.

"Actually, they're dragonfly bunny spirits." Jinora explained.

"This is amazing!" Twilight said as bunnies flew around her and Flash.

Kya smiled proudly as she placed her hands on her niece's shoulder, "I knew it. Looks like she does know something about spiritual matters."

Rainbow Dash hugged Jinora, surprising the young girl. "Sorry I ever doubted you, kid!"

Ikki, Meelo and Pinkie began chasing the bunnies around the temple, "How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked his daughter, still in a state of disbelief.

"I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits."

"I'm not surprised." said Applejack, "You always were a bright kid, Jinora."

"If you were a pony, I'm more than certain that this would have been your special talent." Rarity complimented as one bunny landed on her head.

One spirit flew to Bumi, "I think this one likes me." he said, while another bunny came to Korra giving her a flower.

"Are they here to help?" To answer her question, the spirits all flew out of the temple and beneath the cliffside. Pinkie Pie sadly watched them leave, "Hey, come back!"

"I think they want you to go down there" Jinora said.

"I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple." said Tenzin.

Korra placed her hand on her hip, "No offense, but I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the spirit world, so I'm gonna follow them."

"I'm with her." Rainbow said, raising her hoof.

"Same here" Applejack said in agreement.

"Can't argue with that logic." said Twilight.

Flash nodded his head, "Totally."

"If we need to go to the "Tenzin World", we'll call you." Bumi said teasingly, making the others roll their eyes at his rude joke.

(~)

In the spirit world, Unalaq and his children approached the northern portal, which remained a simple glowing orb, in contrast to the other which was a long beam shooting upwards into the sky. Without Korra they had no other way to open the Northern Portal. But Unalaq refused to give up so easily.

"Father, haven't the spirits had ten thousand years to open this portal?" Eska asked.

"If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?" Desna asked.

"By entering the Spirit world through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had: our bending" Unalaq bended a stream of water into the portal as his children watched on. Unsure if they should join him or not. "Join me! Together, we can open this portal."

The twins did not hesitate to help their father as they too began bending streams of water at the portal. Surprisingly, the portal reacted to the impacts by sending purple energy which disrupted their water streams and struck Desna, throwing him backwards and groaning in pain.

"Desna!" his sister quickly rushed to his side and held him close.

"Leave him!" Unalaq ordered, "Keep bending!" he continued to bend another stream of water at the portal while Eska helped her brother.

"He needs a healer at once!" she exclaimed.

"This is more important!" her father shouted angrily. But Eska did not listen.

"I'm taking him back" she said as she carried Desna away from the spirit world. Unalaq remained and kept on bending water at the portal but nothing he did worked. He froze water into and ice drill and began drilling into the portal but nothing. The chief looked at the portal in disappointment. As much as he hatted to admit it, he needed Korra and the Ponies.

(~)

The bodyguards led Mako to an office, the dim lighting giving it an orange glow. In the center of the room was a part of the floor that was covered with burning coal. Mako narrowed his eyes as he saw Varrick sitting in a chair in his usual flamboyant manner.

"I hear you've got some ideas." said the rich man, "You wanna tell me about them?"

Mako remained calm and collected, "Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk."

"Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus." Mako crinkled his nose in disgust when Varrick showed him his infected toe. He screamed in pain as he walked through the hot cols before reaching Mako, "Ah! Eee! Ooh! The burning means it's working." Varrick gave his bodyguards a look that signaled they could leave and left him alone with the young cop. "I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know what you know, you know?"

"Know what?"

"That the world is a dangerous place, and that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force."

"I have a job." Mako said sternly.

"We need you. Me, Asami, Bolin. We're all in the same team here." he said as he wrapped his arm around Mako's shoulder in a friendly manner, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, would you? Or what about your brother?"

Mako didn't like the sound of that at all. Despite his 'issues' with Bolin and Asami at the moment, he couldn't let Varrick to anything to them. "What are you saying?"

Varrick removed his arm and looked at the young cop with a more serious expression and spoke in a dark, almost threatening tone, "I'm saying I want your help to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen. After all, what's that motto your girlfriend and those ponies always say? Oh, yeah! Friendship is magic!"

"You're not my friend!" This was going on far enough. Varrick was the real puppeteer behind all of this war nonsense. If he was going to end this, he had to end it now. As much as he hatted to admit it, he had to tell Varrick the truth.

"Varrick, listen to me. You need to stop doing what you're doing. You have no idea what's really at stake here. Our world could fall into chaos and disappear off the face of existence as will the realm of the ponies. This civil war has already accelerated our possible demise, and you're not helping by trying to make it worse. Please, you have to stop this or else you won't have _anything_ left. None of us will."

Varrick tapped his chin and pondered at what Mako was saying. "You sure you don't want a job as an actor? I mean that act was killer! Our world disappearing off the face of existence, that's genius!"

Mako couldn't believe it. This moron thought he was playing around. Was he really this dense? Seriously?

"Come on Mako, I need you. What do you say?"

That was it, he was done asking for help and trying to reason with others. The firebender glared at the man. "Thanks for your _concern_, but the answer is no." with that, Mako walked out of the room, while Varrick returned to walking on the hot coal.

(~)

Asami had just finished organizing some last minute paperwork in her office. She opened the drawer to place in her papers, when all of a sudden, a piece of paper flew out and landed on the floor. The heiress looked at it curiously as she picked it up.

Her eyes shimmered when she saw what its was…it was a photograph of her with team Avatar and The Mane Six and sweet little Spike was on her shoulder waving at the camera. It was such a happy day when the photo was taken, but now looking at it made her heart hurt. She stood up and placed the picture on her desk. She took a moment to look around her office. She realized she felt something she haven't felt in a long while….

Emptiness.

She looked down at the picture once more as a ray of sun came through the window and it hit the picture. It was originally grey, but then, everybody in the picture gained their respected colors. The colors glowed and the same **rainbow** affect was reflected in Asami's eyes.

A look of determination on her face as she grabbed the photo, tossed aside her business papers, and ran out the door. She knew what she had to do.

(~)

While they were all flying on Oogie, Tenzin sat on the head with an upset look on his face. Bumi kept on playing with a spirit bunny, "Oh, you are so cute. I'm going to name you Bum-Ju. It's short for "Bumi Junior". Don't you think he looks like me?"

"The resemblance is uncanny." Tenzin said sarcastically, not even bothering to look.

Meanwhile, Spike was actually ridding in style, the spirits forming a seat for him to ride on. Needless to say, he was enjoying it, "I could get use to this!"

Jinora looked down in dismay. Her father had not said a word since they discovered she could see the spirits. "I think dad's mad at me." she said sadly, only to have her aunt wrap her arm around her.

"Your father's not mad. His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift, Jinora" Twilight said.

"Yeah, that's pretty lucky." Korra agreed.

"You're the lucky one, Korra." said Jinora, "You're one of the mythical Elements of Harmony and you guys actually got to meet the first alicorns and the first Avatar. I know a lot about Avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him? Or is it a her?

"It's a him." Korra answered. "Avatar Wan."

"He was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said while doing three air flips.

"And he was so kind and nurturing to all creatures big and small" Fluttershy said.

"Not to mention he had fabulous hair." Rarity added, "And a very dazzling smile, almost identical to Korra's."

"He sure was one heck of a swell guy" Applejack agreed.

"He really was amazing." Korra said admirably, "We saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the spirit of light."

"And she was HUGE and WHITE and HUGE!" Pinkie explained, stretching out her hooves for emphasis.

"What was the alicorn like? Queen Leilani's husband?" Jinora asked.

"He was just as brave and kind as Wan was." Twilight explained, "And Leilani was so smart and beautiful. Their friendship was what helped save the world."

Flash however, wasn't as excitable as they were. "I wouldn't know because I wasn't there." he bitterly pointed out. Twilight placed her hoof on his shoulder for reassurance.

"So, the Avatar is part spirit?" Jinora asked intrigued.

Korra nodded her head, "Yes. Even more amazing, the Tree of Harmony was created by Raava's light and the Avatar has been carrying traces of Equestrian magic for generations."

"So, you have Equestrian magic too?"

"I know, right? I always knew there was a reason I felt so drawn to that place."

"Wow! That's amazing! And it makes sense, just like the statue."

"What statue?" Kya asked.

"When we were at the southern air temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar."

Korra and Twilight looked at each other, surprised by this new information. "When did this happen?" Korra asked.

"It was on the solstice."

Their eyes widened in surprise, "That's the day Korra and the ponies opened the southern portal." Flash said.

Korra, Jinora and the Ponies were all baffled by this realization, "Whoa."

"This is amazing." Twilight said. Could there really be a connection?

Finally, Oogie landed at their destination, "We're here!" both Bumi and Pinkie said as they all got off. The spirit bunnies landed Spike on the ground.

"Thanks for the ride." he said as he waved them goodbye once they flew off.

Tenzin looked around the area, finding it strangely deserted, deprived of any life, aside from the many vines and plants that had grown all around. "Are you sure these spirits are leading us into the right place?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course! I trust Bum-Ju with my life." Bumi said as he scratched Bum-Jun behind the ears. The spirits had lead them all to a place with a large circle on the ground, surrounded by tall round tipped rocks all covered in vines that had grown over the years. Korra approached the rocks, gently removing some of the vines and plants, to notice the stones has symbols marked on each of them.

"Look. There are carvings on them."

Pinkie Pie turned her head to the pattern of the symbols, "Swirly!" she said as she twisted head upside down. And then her whole body followed, spinning around before she fell on her back.

Tenzin quickly recognized the carvings, "This is an ancient airbender meditation circle."

Jinora felt a shiver creeping up her spine as her eyes examined the area. "There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange."

"I don't like the sound of that." Rainbow said worriedly.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin explained.

Bumi arced an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Flash was just as confused, "Yeah, I'm still trying to catch up with all of this. Could you clarify, please?"

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen it's connections to the spirit world…..Pinkie Pie! Quite playing with those rocks!" he shouted at the pink pony, who was making a mini Canterlot with rocks she found. She lowered her ears and pouted.

Everybody sat down around the circle in lotus positions while Tenzin bended the smoke from the incense burner. He swiftly bended the air all around the place, cleansing the area. As the smoke increased the spirits flew off. Bumi crossed his arms in disappointment, "Good job, you cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us. And you scared away Bum-Ju."

The girls watched as Tenzin kept airbending the smoke. They all suddenly didn't feel right. They were soon proven right once the ground suddenly started to shake. The girls gasped and the shaking increased.

"It's working" said the airbender. The rumbling in the ground grew even stronger. But the shaking did not suit well with the others.

"I don't like the sound of that!" said Applejack. The center circle on the ground suddenly opened up…and a whole swarm of bat-like spirits emerged, flying rapidly all around the area. Rarity shrieked in fear!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah! Bats! Evil bats!" Bumi exclaimed fearfully.

"Not bats. Dark spirits" said Korra as she shielded herself and Fluttershy from the swam while Twilight covered Spike and Flash did the same for Twilight.

Pinkie Pie screamed in fear, "Dark spirit bats on the lose! _**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_" she began to rapidly dig a tunnel in the ground until Kya pulled her out by her tail, taking her to safety with the others. The group hid behind the large rocks, away from the spirits.

Korra and Tenzin tried to blast them away with their airbending but they only managed to overwhelm the creatures, who then attacked the two, blasting them backwards. Twilight tried to zap the spirits away but her magic had no affect on them. Korra quickly grabbed Twilight into her arms headed for cover behind the giant rocks.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tenzin asked fearfully.

"Make it stop!" Spike cried out as he clenched his head.

Korra looked at all of the spirits swarming around. She knew they were only acting under the influence of Vaatu. She had to do something to calm them down. As she looked at the spirits she noticed that their wings…sparkled. Dim sparkles were on their wings. Korra's eyes shimmered with the **rainbow **colors as she ran out of her hiding place to the center of the circle.

"Korra!" Flash tried to run after her, but Twilight stopped him.

"Don't worry, she's got this."

Korra stood bravely in the center of the dark spirit swarm. Placing her fists together, she mediated for a brief moment. Only, she didn't meditate the way Tenzin did. She did not empty her mind, nor tried to search for anything. Any negative emotion she felt she completely detached from them. All she thought about were the spirits and what she wanted for them. She wanted them to be free. She wanted them to be free of the darkness that consumed them. She wanted to help them. She needed to help them. This wasn't about herself, this was about them and them alone. She was taking the shaman's advice. She was trusting the Light.

The more she thought about this, the more her heart started to feel full. Concentrating, she moved her arms waterbending the water around her and bending it around the spirits. During the process, Korra's cutie mark started to glow, and her nails turned blue once more. She continued to waterbed, focusing only on the spirits. She concentrated on her selfless wishes. The water began entrapping the spirits in an enclosure. She focused her energy, thinking only about happy and pure thoughts which were then transcended into her water, which began to shift from glowing bright gold to a shimmering white unlike anything the others had ever seen. The spirits began to change from dark purple to bright shimmering white like the water. The swarm united together into a large spear rising upwards.

"Amazing." Kya said in awe.

"That's our girl!" Rainbow exclaimed proudly.

The spirits finally dissipated in a stunning golden glow display and all of the vines around the circle began to disappear, untangling themselves around the rocks. Korra did it, she mastered Unalaq's spirit attack. It was such a strange sensation, and for some reason it didn't entirely seem like what Unalaq would have down. Her way was different. She wanted the spirits to return to normal. She wasn't thinking about fighting at all, all she was thinking about was the well being of those spirits. The amount of energy she had placed into her new skill took a lot of energy and she collapsed on her knees, taking in slow deep breaths. To her surprise, one of the now pure spirits flew around her, now colored cyan blue and nuzzled her face, as if silently thanking her before flying away. The ponies all ran towards Korra, hugging her.

"That was incredible." said Fluttershy.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way." said Tenzin as he helped Korra stand up.

"Unalag may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are not joke."

Tenzin looked at her with shame, "He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the spirit world."

But Korra knew that was not the case. "Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. I'm so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor and for seeming ungrateful to you at times. I need you now more than ever." she looked at the ponies gathered around her, "We all need you." she added. Music filled the air as Korra began to sing;

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies, **

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra**,

_A friend for life. _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies,**

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra, **

_I couldn't see what was right there in front of me _

_Turned my back got my mind of track, yeah_

_You saw a world that was something new entirely _

_Helped me to see all the possibilities_

**Ponies, **

_Oooooohhhhhhh_

**Korra,**

_Like a star in the daylight _

_Or like a diamond at night _

_Your light was hidden from my sight_

Korra and the ponies danced along with the bunny spirits around the circle.

**Korra,**

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies,**

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra,**

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies,**

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

Korra airbended herself upwards. She stopped and Tenzin lowered he drown with his airbending.

_When I put my hand out and I thought I would fall_

_You knew what I needed_

**Korra and ponies,**

_And you came around to fix it all!_

**Korra,**

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies, **

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra, **

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Ponies,**

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra,**

_A friend for life!_

_That's what you are to me_

**Twilight,**

_Like a star in the daylight_

**Korra, **

_A friend for life _

_That's what you are to me_

**Rarity, **

_Like a diamond at night_

**Ponies,**

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

**Korra,**

_That's what you are to me_

Tenzin smiled as he and Korra hugged. "…I won't fail you." he said. The others watched proudly and Flash placed his hoof around Twilight who leaned on his shoulder. Kya wiped away a tear and Pinkie Pie started crying like a baby.

"The ancient airbenders must have built this site." Tenzin explained, "If we mediate here, we'll be able to enter the spirit world."

"Why don't you go first?" Korra said politely.

"After all these years, my father's dreams for me will finally come true."

(~)

Mako was looking at some documents in his apartment. With Bolin gone, everything was so quiet. He never realized how boring it was not to have him around. He was broken from his concentration when the door knocked. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here? Came to yell at me some more? Or tell me how paranoid I am?"

Asami kept her cool, though her expression mirrored his own. "Actually, I came here to talk."

"About what? You said so yourself, we're not talking."

The heiress walked in and closed the door behind her. "I want you to stop this whole thing."

"Ha! Of course you'd say that."

"Mako, just hear me out."

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make me drop this investigation, alright? So deal with it!" Mako's eyes widened at what he had just said. He sounded just like….Korra. The firebender sat back on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Mako, this whole deal is ruining your life."

"Asami-"

"Think about it! Because of this you lost Korra, your brother moves out, Equestria is loosing magic as we speak and now we have no idea where the girls are! I really think you should stop."

"I can't! I don't care if you and Bolin don't believe me! I said I would fix everything and I truly believe this is the way to do it."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way I know how!" he snapped, "I know I've let Korra down once, and I don't want to do it again!" Asami looked at him with the same serious expression and he snapped again, "And why do you even care? I thought you said you were done! Just go back to your company already." the firebender hung his head in utter depression.

Asami couldn't leave him this way. She was not going to abandon him again because of her own feelings. He needed to see this. She had been blinded before due to her own self pity, now it was time for her to help him from suffering the same fate. She searched for something in her shoulder bag.

"I was going through some documents in my office…and I found this." she placed something on his desk. Mako's eyes slightly widen to see what it was: a group photo of him and his friends, and this one was in color.

Since he didn't say anything, Asami spoke. "You know, before Team Avatar, my life used to be so simple. Then the equalist thing happened and everything changed and I didn't entirely know how to handle it. I saw how strong you all were, and I wanted to be strong too, but on the inside…I was terrified. I was terrified of change."

Mako continued to look at the picture as he listened to Asami. She was saying she felt alone, and in a lot of ways…Mako did too. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?" he asked, "Korra and I tried to talk to you, to make amends, but you always pushed us away."

"Because I didn't want to look foolish!" she said with tears already rolling down her eyes, "All this time, I thought the reason why I was so jealous was because I still had feelings for you, but it's not. I saw our relationship as a token from a life I once knew and wanted back and I'm so, so sorry for pushing you both away. I thought maybe some distance was what I needed. But when I looked around the room…I realized I've never felt more alone in my entire life. And there was no one to blame but me."

Asami looked down at her feet in shame.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I didn't really mean those things I said. You were right, I was being selfish and you really were trying to help which is more than I can say for what I did." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Mako, you're a great cop, one of the best, really….but lately, that's pretty much _all_ you've been. You were so caught up in your own problems and doing things your way that you forgot to be a friend…we all did. I realize that now. I don't want this to continue. I want my friends back…and I know you do too."

The whole time Asami was talking, Mako's hardened expression softened with each word she spoke. He didn't say a word the whole time and he still remained quiet. She was so hopping this picture would remind him of what truly mattered to him just as it did for her. But after a few moments of silence, she sighed in defeat.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say."

As she sadly began to walk away, Mako looked down at the picture. The happy smiles of him and his friends truly was a beautiful sight. He could almost hear the echoing of their laughter. Their happiness. His gaze remained on the photo as voices of the past rang in his head, echoing words he had heard before. Words he needed to live by.

_"It doesn't mean I shouldn't stand by her…"_

_"The Magic of Friendship really is what this world needs."_

_"Mend the bond. Torn by pride…_

_Torn by pride..."_

All these voices echoed in his mind as he looked at the colorful image. The colors glowered with a **rainbow hue** which was reflected in Mako's eyes. He gasped as the realization of the words and the photo clicked.

"Asami wait!"

She stopped by the door and turned to Mako who appeared to be slowly smiling. He ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug, catching her by surprise.

"Mako, what are you-?"

"You're right, it's all so clear now!" he explained when he released her, uncharacteristically happy, "That's why things have been so hard for me lately." Mako took Asami's shoulders and looked into her eyes. When Asami looked at him she didn't see a guy she used to date…she saw a true, true friend.

"Asami, I'm so sorry for everything. You were right, I let my pride get the better of me and tried to solve things my own way without even considering how you or anyone else felt. But right now I really need you and Bolin to believe me about Varrick. You know I would never do anything to purposely hurt either one of you. We're Team Avatar and we stick together no matter what, even if we mess up. Remember when we stopped Amon? We did it by working together, and that's exactly what we need to do now."

Asami staid quiet for a moment before smiling as well, "I do believe you."

Mako's smile grew wider, "Really?"

"Yes. You didn't give up on me so I am not giving up on you. Or Korra or anybody else."

"Thank you, Asami."

"No, thank you."

The two happily embraced in a warm friendly hug. They both realized exactly what they were missing and why things have been so hard and awful for them lately…they had forgotten to believe in what they really needed in order to do what was right….The Magic of Friendship.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Police!" said the voice from the other side. Mako opened the door and in walked Lin with Gang and Lu. Lu smiled smugly. "Hey Mako, hope we didn't interrupt anything." The two started looking round the apartment.

"What's going on?" Mako asked confused.

"We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job." Lu explained.

Mako knew he could not keep this secret for long. The boy sighed in defeat, "All right. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation." he turned to Lin, "I'm sorry for going behind your back, but there's something more important you need to know. It's about-"

But before he could explain more, Lin interrupted him, "According to the Triple Threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property."

"That's crazy!" Asami exclaimed.

Even Mako was baffled by this, "You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have to follow up on a lead" said the chief with a serious glance.

Lu walked out waving something in his hand, "Well, looky what I found…" he pulled something out of the bag he had found, "Cash…and these"

Mako and Asami's eyes widened when he pulled out explosives as well. Lin glared at the young police officer, "What are you doing with explosives, Mako?"

"I don't know where those came from!" he said.

But then, Gang quickly handcuffs Mako, "You're under arrest."

"None of that is mine!" Mako protested.

"Yeah. Should've known you'd hook up with your old pals." Gang said, "Once a Triple Threat, always a Triple Threat."

"Hold on, this has to be a mistake." Asami said, "I know Mako has done some pretty bad things lately, believe me I know, but he is no criminal."

Lu simply crossed his arms, "Sorry to break the news to you, sweetie, but your friend's just a crooked cop. That sting operation was just a way to lure you away from your warehouse."

Gang chuckled at this, "He was using you this whole time"

"That's not true! I would never do anything like that to you Asami."

"Mako, I said I believed you and I do." and she meant it.

Gang pretended to be touched by this, "Aww, that's so sweet. Isn't friendship magic?" The two cops escorted Mako out the door, while he kept on trying to prove his innocence.

"No! It's Varrick! This is all Varrick, he set me up!"

"Yeah, it's Varrick's fault." Gang said sarcastically.

Asami watched as the cops took her friend away, "I'll find a way to hep Mako. I promise!"

With that she was left alone in the apartment. She picked up the picture of her and her friends and then she saw something else underneath the piles of paperwork. She picked it up and realized it was Korra's headband. She was actually beginning to miss her. "I never realized how broken up we would all be without you." She looked at the photo again, more specifically at a certain earthbender.

"Bolin!"

(~)

Back at the air temple, everybody and everypony were gathered around a bonfire. Pinkie Pie is roosting marshmallows on a stick. "Pinkie Pie, sweetie, we need everybody to focus." Korra said kindly.

"Oh, right." the pony swallowed the last marshmallow before sitting with the others in a meditation pose. Tenzin was mediating peacefully…until Bumi began poking him with a stick.

"You in the spirit world, yet?"

"No, I am not. And stop bugging me!" he angrily airbended the stick away.

"It's okay, Tenzin." Kya said, "Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the spirit world."

"No! Just give me some time."

"Stop being so stubborn! It's not your destiny. I think Jinora was meant to guide the Avatar."

"I agree with Kya." Rainbow Dash said while raising her hooves.

Rarity also raised her hooves, "Me too."

"Jinora will not enter the spirit world! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I am. I've spent years training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the spirit world."

"Tenzin, we're running out of time." Korra reminded him, "Believe me, your pride isn't going to help you-"

"If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus!"

Jinora looked at her father, he was trying so hard to enter the spirit world but couldn't. Fluttershy placed her hoof on her shoulder and smiled. Jinora looked at all the ponies, and Korra who were all smiling encouragingly at her. Then, Jinora could see all seven girls give out a faint **rainbow aura** around them, and the same colors were reflected in Jinora's eyes. The young girl finally walked up to her father, having made up her mind.

"Aunt Kya is right. I can guide Korra and the ponies into the spirit world. I'll be alright."

Twilight flew to Tenzin, "Tenzin, I understand how frustrated you must be. But Kya's right. Maybe this isn't your destiny."

"But that doesn't mean any of us will think any less of you as a teacher." said Fluttershy.

"You have to have faith in Jinora. Just like we do." said the alicorn.

Applejack lowered her hat and held it close to her chest, "We promise we'll keep a good eye on her for ya."

Tenzin didn't like the idea of his daughter going into the spirit world, it was far to dangerous. But as he looked at the determination in her eyes, he realized he had to let her do what she was destined to do. Korra approached her master, speaking compassionately.

"Tenzin, I know this is hard for you to accept. But, sometimes we can't always rely on our own understanding. I had to learn that the hard way."

Tenzin sighed in defeat and looked at everyone, "Perhaps I will never have the connections with spirits like I always wanted…like my father wanted me to have."

Fluttershy smiled kindly at the man, "You tried your best and that's all any father could ask for."

Jinora hugged her father, "It's okay, daddy."

Tenzin hugged her back, "I'm proud of you" he said before turning to Korra, "Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe till you return."

Korra smiled in reassurance, "We'll be alright." she turned to the ponies, "Hope you girls are ready for a field trip, cause we're going to the spirit world!"

The ponies all cheered while trotting their hooves, "YEAH!"

Flash walked up to Twilight, "I'll stay with them and help keep an eye on you."

"Thanks, Flash." said the princess as they lovingly embraced.

"Please be careful."

"I will. I promise."

Kya and Bumi smiled at them, "They really do make a cute couple." he said.

Korra, Jinora and the ponies all sat together while Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Spike and Flash watched over them. Jinora's eyes squinted as she tried to meditate, but for some reason she couldn't seem to get through. Korra noticed this and calmed the child down by placing a hand over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked with worry.

"I don't know. Now, I can't seem to get through." Jinora said, already feeling confused. She knew it was her who was supposed to lead Korra and the ponies into the spirit world, but then why couldn't she do this. As Korra looked at the young girl, the old alicorn's words echoed in her head.

_"When we closed the gateway and returned the ponies home, we took our magic away from Wan's world. And while it still carries magic of its own, like bending and the spirit creatures, even that wasn't enough to keep it steady."_

Jinora felt Korra's hand over hers. The Avatar smiled. "I think I get it now. I need you to trust me right now. Okay?"

Jinora was uncertain at fist but complied. "Okay."

Korra closed her eyes and Jinora did the same. She held the young girl's hand while the Mane Six gathered in a circle. This was very unusual in Tenzin's eyes. This was not the proper position for a meditation, but he still allowed them to do what they had to do. As the two girls held each other's hands, a bright yellow glow emitted from their hands, which then transcended across their bodied, filling them in a heavenly glow. Korra whispered softly what the shaman had said to her before.

"_Trust in the Light…_"

After a few moments, Twilight opened her eyes and gasped with aware. They have reached their destination. Korra couldn't believe it.

"The spirit world."

(~)

But somewhere else, Unalaq was standing in front of Vaatu's tree. "The Avatar and her ponies are dead, and we cannot open the northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu."

"You have not failed me…yet. The Avatar and her Elements of Harmony still live."

"How do you know?"

"Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence."

"I'll find them."

"They will find you. They have just entered the spirit world. But be warned…the Avatar has something growing from within. Something that could change everything. Make sure she and her ponies open the portals….then end them once and for all."

"I will not fail you, Vaatu. Soon, you will be free and the world…shall be ours."

*Dramatic Accordion Music*

**Pinkie Pie;**

"Did you guys know I could play the accordion? Cause I didn't"

…..

***(~)***

_**Proverbs 1:5~ **_

_Let the wise listen to these proverbs and become even wiser. Let those with understanding receive guidance._

_*(~)*_

**This story has turned out to become a real challenge for me. More so than the first. I want it to be a story filled with a lot of heart. **

**Hope you like it.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	11. A new Spiritual Age

***(~)***

_**Psalm 86:11~**_

_Teach me your ways, O LORD, that I may live according to your truth! Grant me purity of heart, so that I may honor you._

_*(~)*_

**A new spiritual Age**

Korra, Jinora and the ponies all remained in their positions. Their eyes closed, their bodies unmoving, barely even breathing, almost as if they were made entirely out of stone, yet they still had their pulses. Tenzin examined them once more. Their pulses were still active and their heart beats remained the same, but their bodies still carried that same glow. It was very unusual for Tenzin to see this.

Flash Sentry kept passing back and forth. And for what it was worth, it was really beginning to annoy Kya, "Will you stop pacing like that?" You're making us all tense enough as it is."

"Sorry Kya, I'm just really worried." said the pegasus.

"You're not the only one." Tenzin said, "I can't believe my little girl had to guide Korra into the spirit world instead of me. If anything happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself."

"And if anything happened to Twilight I'll never forgive myself." said Flash.

"They're both very smart, and Jinora obviously has a strong connection with the spirits. They'll be fine." Kya assured them.

"Yeah, dad went all the time!" Bumi said.

"They won't have their bending in there." what Tenzin just said scared Spike, and he started to get frantic.

"WHAT?! You never said they wouldn't have their bending in the spirit world! Oh, man what if Twilight's magic won't work in either? They'll be completely defenseless!"

Bumi took that comment as offensive, "Excuse me? But I've never had bending, and I don't think I'd call myself defenseless."

"I-I didn't mean anything like that I just meant-tell em Tenzin."

"Of course you aren't defenseless Bumi, because you have your…."

"Positive attitude?" Kya pointed out, trying to help.

"I would've said acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, but whatever"

"Why don't you all get some sleep? I'll take the first watch." Tenzin said.

Spike gave him a thumbs up, "Great idea, all of this worry is making me tense."

"Wake us up if you need some company." said Kya.

"Or if any interesting spirit-y stuff happens," Bumi said. "like their bodies start floating around and you need someone to help you grab them before they fly off!" he said dramatically while reaching up for the sky as if trying to ran something. As he did this, Spike became even more nervous.

"Can that happen? Or what if they run into something creepy and scary in the spirit world? Like huge scaly things with spikes and claws that breathd fire?"

They all looked at him annoyed and Kya turned to Flash while pointing her thumb at Spike, "Is he serious?"

"Cut him some slack, he doesn't think strait when he's loosing his cool" the pegasus said dryly.

"Or what if they all get separated?" Spike said while getting more and more frantic, "What if Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy won't be able to fly? How will they get away? How will they survive?! OH, WHY OH WHY DID WE LET THEM GO?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Thank you, Spike." said Tenzin.

"For what?"

"For making me even more nervous than I already was!"

Spike bashfully backed away, "He, he, he. Sorry"

Kya narrowed her eyes at her older brother, "You had to put that stuff in his head, didn't you Bumi?"

"Sorry, I was just saying, we're here if you need us."

"I know you are. Thank you." said Tenzin. He walked over to his daughter and petted her head, "Please come back soon."

Flash kissed Twilight on the cheek and Kya placed a hand on his head, "They're going to be fine, Flash."

"I hope so." the young pegasus gazed worriedly at the motionless body of Twilight, surrounded by all of her friends. He prayed Jinora would be able to lead them back safely.

(~)

Jinora opened her eyes in wonder, the spirit world was even more beautiful and bright than she could ever imagine. Large beautiful trees grew all around and stunning colorful spirits flew all around the clear day sky. In many ways, it was like their world's version of Equestria, minus the ponies and mythological creatures like minators, dragons, and breezies.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at the sight before her, "Wow…"

"And I though Equestria had bright colors, this is absolutely breathtaking" Rarity said as a phantom-like spirit passed gracefully in front of her.

"Let's all try to stay close together, okay?" Twilight said seriously.

"Twily's right." Korra agreed, "This seems nice but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits" she said as she touched a beautiful pinkish flower in front of her. She gasped as the flower briefly gave off a **rainbow glow** and it magically turned into a pinkish butterfly, which grew a bit bigger as it flew up, it's wings sparkling in the daylight.

"Look!" said Jinora. Rarity gasped with glee, "It looks like it's made of jewels!" she said.

"Pretty!" said Pinkie Pie.

"The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home" Jinora said as she, Rarity and Pinkie chased after the butterfly, captivated by it's beauty.

"Guys be careful! Hold on!" Korra exclaimed.

"Stay together!" Twilight shouted. They all ran after their friends, despite the beautiful scenery, they were still new to this world so they had to be very careful. As they ran after their three friends, Korra stumbled on something.

"Ugh!"

She looked down and noticed she had accidentally stepped on a spirit. "Hey! Watch where you're going you giant clod!" the creature exclaimed angrily from it's hole in the ground.

"Sorry!"

The spirit itself appeared to be a talking meerkat….with an attitude. Fluttershy gasped in wonder. "Oh, my goodness! Talking animal spirits! This is so amazing"

The Meerkat crossed its paws and huffed at the pony. "What's up with that squeaky voice of yours? You some kind of an overgrown flying chipmunk or something"

Fluttershy instantly felt hurt by his words and tears tempted to fall from her eyes. Korra stood in front of the pegasus, defending her, "Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!"

"This is a residential arena, in case you hadn't noticed." the meerkat said.

Rainbow Dash angrily flew to his face, "Well, we hadn't noticed, bub!

"Rainbow Dash, don't make things worse." said Twilight.

"Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?" The meerkat asked rudely.

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, she's the Avatar." Rainbow gestured her hoof to Korra who crossed her arms proudly.

"Yep."

Then another meerkat popped from the ground, startling the girls. "The Avatar?" he sniffed Korra's feet and looked away in disapproval. "Not impressed."

"Well she is, and you better watch your mouth ya varmint!" Applejack said angrily.

"Who are you calling a varmint? What are you anyway? I've never seen spirits like you before"

"We're not spirits, we're ponies." the alicorn said in a polite and calm voice. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Rainbow Dash and Applejack and-"

"And just why are you here anyway?" the meerkat interrupted and Korra stepped in to answer.

"They came with me. We're bonded." she explained. A third meerkat popped out from the ground.

"Bonded? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Look, we're trying to find the spirit portals." Korra explained, "We opened one-"

"We heard Unalaq did that!"

Applejack continued, "No, we did, but-"

A forth meerkat came out. "Well if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Hu?"

"Because we were in the south pole!" Twilight slightly yelled at the creature, all of them were really starting get on her nerves. Korra came in between them.

"Please, there isn't much time-"

Another meerkat showed up, "I don't trust them"

And another, "We don't need you!"

And another, "Get out of our world!"

Before long, a whole bunch of meerkats appeared all around chanting nasty things to Korra and the ponies. Fluttershy clenched her head, the angry yelling was seriously getting to her, she hatted hearing others fight. And so, with a powerful voice, she screamed.

"QUIET!"

The meerkats all became silent as Fluttershy spoke to them with fierce authority. "Now listen up! We're only trying to help save your home but we can't do that if you don't help us. So you better show us where the portals are or else!" the pony began using her signature Atare on the meerkat spirits. They all became frightened by her angry glare but the results they gave were not what she had expected.

"How dare you intimidate us like that!"

"Make her stop!"

Fluttershy blinked in confusion, "What?" Then the meerkats all began jumping on Fluttershy attacking her. "Hey! Stop!"

"Get away from her!" Korra cried out and moved her arms in swift and fast movements, in an attempt to airbend them away from Fluttershy. But to her surprise, nothing happened. The Avatar looked down curiously at her hands.

"Did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us, in our own holes!", one of the meerkats exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle was already loosing her patience with the annoying creatures, "Alright, knock it off!" she attempted to blast them away with her horn, but to her surprise, it didn't glow or give out a sparkle. Nothing. "What? My magic isn't working!"

"Get them!" the meerkats then started jumping onto Korra and the ponies, attacking them. The girls tried to shake them off by pulling them off of them or kicking them away, but as the spirits came at them they suddenly turned into a strange blue gooey substance that stuck to their bodies like gum underneath a desk.

"Hey! Get off!" Rainbow cried while trying to shake the strange blue stuff off but to no avail. She felt her body become heavy from the blue goop.

"Leave us alone!" cried Applejack, her entire body now stuck with big gooey blue blobs. Jinora, Pinkie and Rarity stopped admiring the butterfly once they heard all of the commotion. Once seeing their friends in danger, they ran towards them.

"Korra, guys stay calm!" said Jinora, trying to remove some of the gooey substance off of the avatar. "Your energy is upsetting them. You're only making it worse!"

Then a giant hole opened up on the ground beneath them and the girls all fell down. The darkness surrounded them, they felt they were falling down a bottomless pit, until all of a sudden, they felt they were floating. Twilight had her eyes closed shut, but once she opened them, she saw bubbles coming out or her nose and mouth. She was underwater, but she was breathing normally. She and the other girls were all floating in an endless ocean. The ponies all huddled around Korra and Jinora, who held each other's arms. Korra screamed in shock and large amount of bubble flowing out of her mouth, as they witnessed a large lizard-like spirit coming at them. They tried to swim away but the creature opened up it's enormous glowing mouth and swallowed them all whole. Interestingly, instead of being digested, the girls managed to rise up to the surface of the water. They breathed in for air, even though they could breath fine underwater, but it was nice to get real oxygen into their lungs. But the moment they surfaced, they found themselves upstream in roaring waters. They struggled to stay together as they were all being swept away by the powerful currents.

They then came to a fork in the river, Jinora, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were swept away to the right while Korra, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were swept to the left. "Korra!" Twilight cried out as she and the others were whisked away by the powerful waves. Korra, Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie tired to keep their heads above the water, and they all fell down a waterfall.

They screamed as they fell and suddenly landed on the dry ground of a forest. They realized they were not wet anymore, not even a drop of water was on them. The girls gasped as they saw a whole bunch of scary looking bug-like dark spirits all around them. The girls got up and continued to run in fear. Every step brought them deeper, deeper and deeper into the forest, encountering all kinds of dark and scary things in their paths. Korra's fear grew with each breath, encountering nothing but darkness and ugly spirits around every turn. The ponies were just as frightened as they ran and panted in fear, their hearts pounding rapidly. As they ran, they tried calling out for their friends.

"Jinora! Twilight!" Korra cried out.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Applejack!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Where are you!?" Rarity shouted. They kept on shouting their names to no end, Rainbow frantically flew in all directions while calling out her friends. She she was willing to admit she was terrified.

"Twilight! Applejack!"

"Jinora! Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted.

"Jinora!" Korra shouted one last time. The ponies stopped their shouting, their fears slowly being replaced with confusion. They realized that Korra's voice suddenly sounded…different. They all turned around and gasped at the sight….

There was Korra, but not the same one they had come to know and love. She was now much shorter, her cloths had changed, she now wore a simple sleeveless shirt and baggy pangs, one half slightly rolled up exposing a bit more of her leg and was barefoot. Her once toned muscles and slim waist were gone, replaced by little arms and a little belly, slightly exposed by the small shirt. Her wolf tails were gone and were now simply little scurfy side ponytails. The only thing about her that remained the same was her cutie mark and her friendship neckless around her neck. The Avatar sat down on the ground, crying her eyes out. The ponies couldn't believe it; Korra had been transformed into a little girl!

Rarity blinked in shock. "Korra?"

The little Korra quickly ran to Rarity and hugged her tightly while sobbing. The ponies all stayed beside the weeping child near a large tree. Surrounded by nothing but darkness.

(~)

"Korra! Rarity!" Jinora called out. She, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack managed to get out of the ragging river and somehow fond themselves in a clearing, the same one where they had encountered that annoying group of meerkat spirits. They all continued calling for their friends.

"Pinkie Pie! Korra!" Twilight called out.

"Rainbow Dash! Where are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, my magic doesn't work, bending doesn't work, and I can't sense where Korra is, nor can we contact her and the others through our elements." the alicorn sadly sat down and started to cry. Jinora comforted her by petting her head.

"No, don't cry. You guys have to be strong."

"She's right, hon. Besides, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are with her. They'll be fine." said Applejack.

Twilight sniffed and wiped away her tears as she stood up. "You're right."

"Now we just need to find the portals, maybe we'll meet them there." Jinora suggested.

"And just how are we suppose to get there?" Applejack asked. Then Jinora noticed something in the distance coming towards them, "What's that?" asked Applejack. Jinora squinted her eyes and then smiled once the create made it into clear view.

"Furry-Foot? Is that you?"

The girls all ran to greet one of Jinora's bunny spirit friends, who landed before them. The young girl hugged the spirit. "It's so good to see you again! You're so big here." she scratched his belly and the bunny stomped his foot happily. Fluttershy scratched behind his ears as she baby talked him, "Aren't you a big sweetie? Yes you are."

"I don't suppose you know where our friends are, do ya?" said Applejack.

"We're supposed to go find the spirit portals, but we don't know where to find anything down here." Twilight explained.

Furry-Foot started flapping his winged ears and allowed Jinora and Applejack to ride on him. Twilight and Fluttershy flew beside them. "Looks like he does know." said Applejack.

"Lets go find our friends." Twilight said determinedly. Jinora jumped onto Furry-Foot's back, as did Applejack while Fluttershy and Twilight flew beside them. They flew across the field, admiring the beauty of the spirit world.

"This place is amazin'!" said Applejack as she looked down.

"I wish Angel could see this" said Fluttershy as she flew closer to Furry-Foot, "You do kind of remind me of him, though" they nuzzled faces. Then, they come into the forest and saw what looked like a building covered in vines high above their heads. Twilight pointed her hoof at it.

"Look at that!"

"It's like an awesome tree house!" said Jinora, "Wait, I've heard about this place. Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library!"

Twilight's eyes widen in surprise, "A library?! They have libraries? Here?!", she closed up to Jinora's face filled with excitement, "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

She flew excitedly towards the library while Jinora looked at her skeptically. "Uh, I thought I just did?"

(~)

In the dark forest, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow where all gathered around a scared little Korra while sitting near a hollow tree. Rainbow kept trying to activate her element, but the gem did not appear on her.

"It's no use Rainbow Dash." Rarity said as she hugged little Korra with her hooves like a big sister, "Obviously, we can't use our Elements in the spirit world. Something must be blocking it."

Rainbow angrily kicked the ground, "This stinks! We've lost the others, we can't contact them and now, for some strange reason, Korra's turned into a little kid", the pegasus walked up to little Korra and gently petted her head with her hoof.

"She is pretty cute." Pinkie Pie said as she hugged the little Korra, "Who's a cute little Korra? You are."

The little Korra giggled at the pink pony's optimism. The girls then huddled closer at the sound of something in the distance. They spotted something with wings and glowing eyes flying towards them. It looked like a dark spirit. Korra shrieked in fear as the creature came closer.

"Ahh! Get away!"

The little Avatar swatted the thing down to the ground as the ponies shielded one another for protection. They hesitantly opened their eyes and saw the creature on the ground. It didn't look scary at all, and it didn't look like a dark spirit. In fact, it looked like a cute little purple colored bird. Its wing had a hole from where Korra had hit it and was releasing little sparkles. The creature looked up at Korra with big adorable eyes.

"Aww, it's just a little bird." Rarity said while lowering her ears. "The poor thing."

"Yeah well, it shouldn't have freaked us out like that!" Rainbow said while crossing her hooves.

Feeling sympathy, Korra reached for the bird and held it in her arms. "I'm sorry I swatted you, you just scared me." The little bird nuzzled in Korra's arms, now feeling more secure with her.

"It's so cute." said Pinkie Pie.

"He must have been as scared as we were." Rarity said. They suddenly saw a bright light within the forest, which drew closer, lighting up the dark forest as it did. Rainbow quickly got into a defensive stance as she stood in front of Korra, Rarity and Pinkie facing whoever was approaching.

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash said defensively. From the shadows appeared an elderly man holding a lamp, he smiled kindly at them. The had had a long white beard and was wearing green-colored clothing.

"You girls look lost. Maybe I can help."

Korra looked at the elderly man. For some reason, she felt she had seen him before, even though she technically didn't in her lifetime. "I know you."

"You do?" Pinkie asked curiously. "Because, I think I would have remembered you meeting him before, and I know I would have remembered."

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang." the man said with a warm smile. Korra then smiled in return, finally remembering the man's name.

"Iroh!"

"Hello, Korra."

Rainbow Dash shook her head in disbelief, "Wait, you're THE Iroh? That Iroh guy from the stories about Aang we've heard so much about?"

"We've had the privilege to meet your namesake." Rarity said.

"Ah yes, my great-great-nephew. It is very nice to meet The Elements of Harmony."

"You know who we are?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Of course. Many of us have heard of you."

Rarity looked confused. "Us?"

"Why don't you come with me. I promise you will get all the answers you need."

The girls smiled at each other and followed the kind of man. Pinkie Pie hopped along happily. "I like him!"

Korra was slowly feeling more at peace. Iroh was like the grandfather she never had. She was kind, and welcoming and so sweet. He made her feel safe. "I'm glad you came to visit us in the spirit world. You came just in time."

As they exited the dark forest, the girls' eyes widened in awe. No longer where they in that dark and dreary place, but were standing in yet another beautiful field, surrounded by tall mountains in the distance, similar to the one they were in before they lost Jinora and the others. They spotted a lovely teashop in the very center, with tables all around. On the chairs sat the most colorful, and most unusual creatures they had ever seen. There were animals that stood on two legs, plants with faces and leafs used as hands, amphibians, reptiles, even ghost-like creatures. Each one was either eating a yummy looking treat or sipping some tea, looking as happy as ever. It was such a lovely sight, almost like something out of a painting.

"Woah!"

"We're having a little tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding." Iroh said as he led the girls to a table, where more brightly colored and various spirits of all shapes, sizes and species sat together happily eating yummy treats and sipping tea. Korra and the ponies sat next to a two headed frog spirit whit flowers around their necks, one head was a bit shorter with blue eyes while the other was a bit taller with orange eyes. They assumed they were the bride and groom.

"How can you marry each other?" Korra asked curiously. "Aren't you…"

"Complete opposites? I know!" May, the female frog, said happily.

"I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!" said Jim, the male frog.

Rainbow Dash kept her gaze on the two frogs, her mind pondering. "Something wrong, sweetie?" May asked kindly to the pegasus.

"No, no, it's just…you kind remind me of two people I know."

"Oh, are they married too?" Jim asked.

"Well, by the way they bicker all the time, you'd think they would be."

"Sounds like love to me!"

"The spirit world is very mysterious, but so is love." said Iroh, smiling at Korra.

"Don't we know it." Rarity said. She had seen first hand just how strange love really is.

"Help yourselves to some tea and cakes." Iroh gave each pony a plate with a delicious cake as they all sat beside Korra. Pinkie and Rainbow licked their lips at the sight of the tasty sweets. "They are spirit cakes so you won't gain any weight." Iroh them patter his rounded stomach and chuckled, "Of course, you won't lose any either!" The ponies laughed at Iroh's little joke while Pinkie already started eating, more like devouring, her cake. Her incredibly long tongue liked her face clean, which was covered in frosting.

"Mmmmm! Frosting!"

"You have a very lovely home, Iroh." Rarity said.

"Yeah, this part of the spirit world isn't so scary." said Korra. Then she saw a familiar teapot on the table and pointed at it, "My teapot!"

Rarity lowered her pointing finger with her hoof. "Korra! I understand you're a child again but please remember your manners, darling."

"It's quite alright, miss Rarity. She is right, this is technically hers." Iroh picked up the teapot and showed it to Korra. "Wan, the Avatar before you, used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around-until they you became one."

Rainbow Dash took a good look at the object. "Now that you mention it, it is the same teapot! I remember!"

"It is my favorite thing I found here." Iroh poured tea into their cups using the said teapot, "You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup."

Korra took a sip of tea and smiled warmly. The ponies used their hooves to drink their tea and also smiled

"Mmmm! Light-y!" said Pinkie Pie.

(~)

Jinora, Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy entered the spirit library. Jinora and Applejack jumped off of Furry-Foot once they landed. The whole interior was marvelously detailed with images of owls on the walls and the cylinders were wrapped with vines all around the place. There stood many tall shelves which were lined with all kinds of books and scrolls as far as the eye could see. Within the shelves they saw various fox-like creatures organizing books. Twilight was speechless.

"This-it's-it's so-there are no words!"

"This place is huge!" said Applejack, she felt her eyes would pop out of her head.

"But it's covered in vines." said Fluttershy. Twilight smiled as she looked at all the books on the shelves.

"Good thing the books aren't!"

Jinora was just as taken by the place as Twilight was. "I could just stay in here forever, reading."

"You and me both, sister!"

They then heard the sound of large flapping wings within the walls of the library. The ponies all gathered around Jinora, protecting her, white talking on defensive stances.

"Who's there?!" Applejack asked defensively. But then, they all lowered their ears, their irises shrunk in fear and shock once they saw the master of the library descend from above the ceiling, his large colossal pitch black wings stretched out, his large talons sharp as swords, and his face, his front was white as snow, with piercing black eyes and a sharp beak, though small looked like it could crack a skull in seconds. The giant owl landed in front of them, the ground shaking as he did. His large presence could strike fear into the most fearless of warriors.

Even Applejack was freaked out, "Big….owl."

Their fear grew once the spirit spoke. His voice sounding old and wise…and threatening all at once. "The last human who said that is still here." Wan Shi Tong turned his head and the ponies and Jinora see the skeleton of a man wearing traveling clothing, leaning against a shelf of books, one remained in his hand.

"AHHHHHHH!

The girls shirked in fear as they hugged Jinora, who didn't scream but was just as stunned for she had also read about this man. "Professor Zei!"

"When I said I could stay here forever, I didn't mean it so literally!" said Twilight while still clinging to to Jinora.

Wan Shi Tong looked down on them, "I see you have some knowledge of the past, little girl. So you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library. Get out!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Fluttershy attempted to fly away quickly, but Jinora grabbed her tail and she hesitantly stopped. She really didn't want to make this spirit any angrier than he already appeared to be.

"I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some knowledge?" Jinora said to the spirit.

"Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a little girl got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things?"

"And I though Rainbow Dash had an ego." said Applejack under her breath. Twilight knew that they needed to get some answers as to where they could find the portals, there was no time to be timid. So, the princess took in a deep breath and bravely approached the spirit.

"Mister Shi Tong, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I come from the land of Equestria and-"

"You are not residents of the spirit world!" the owl bellowed at the pony, his face closer to her's, so close she could smell his breath. But Twilight kept her composure.

"Well no, but we do have some knowledge. If I gave you some information about my world and Jinora gives some about the modern life in hers, then will you let us into your library?"

Wan Shi Tong pondered on this. This pony appeared to be very clever, and he was a bit curious as to where she had come from. So he decided to agree to her terms. But if he didn't like the information she gave him, she and her friends would have to leave…even if it meant by force.

"You are a clever little on. Very well. What knowledge to you bring?"

"Well, me and my friends come from Equestria. A magical land where there live ponies of three kinds: unicorns, who can perform magic with their horns, pegasus ponies, who have wings and can fly, and earth ponies who don't have wings or horns but work just as well without them as the ones who do. I am an alicorn, who are the respective royal rulers of the land. My mentor and fellow princess, Celestia, alongside her sister Princess Luna are responsible for the raising and lowering the sun and moon-"

"Enough! You honestly expect me to believe two creatures like you can raise and lower the sun and moon when everyone knows they rise on their own without the assistance of anyone or anything?"

"Well, like I said, it's a different world and-"

"And you say you have "magic"? If so, let me see."

"Uhhhhhh. I can't actually do it right now but-"

"You are done!" his voice booming, echoing the halls. Twilight lowered her ears and hesitantly backed down.

"Yes sir." Twilight walked back to Jinora and nudged at her to continue speaking, "You're up, Jin"

The young girl bravely approached the sprit, "Well, since you've been down in the spirit world, the humans have invented radio."

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio."

"But do you know how it works?"

"Of course I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments."

Twilight arced an eyebrow, "Really? And you think my story about alicorns rising the sun and moon were hard to believe?"

Jinora continued to explain, "Actually, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmuted through the spectrum-"

"All right, enough. I did not know that. Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes." he turned to look angrily at a sad little fox, one of his knowledge seekers, who then walked away whimpering. He turned back to the girls. "Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away."

Twilight once again stood before him. "You said if we gave you information then you would allow us to look at your library!"

"You're being dishonest!" Applejack snapped. Wan Shi Tong sneered at her.

"Don't talk to me about being dishonest! When I lived in the physical world, all humans wanted to seek from me was knowledge for selfish reasons. Weaknesses against their enemies, how to control empires, that is why I left. Dishonest?….you have never seen dishonesty like I have. Now, go away!" he turned around and attempted to leave until Jinora stopped him again.

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the spirit world with the new Avatar to find the spirit portals. I would think you'd wanna help us."

At the sound of this, Wan Shi Tong turned around. "You came with the Avatar, hm?"

"Yes. And we ponies are bonded to her." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Bonded?"

"Yes. We each share a piece of her spirit. She is our best friend and all she wants is to help you and everybody else."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything….I'll know." With that he flapped his large wings and flew away. Jinora turned to the ponies.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!"

(~)

Back at Iroh's teashop, Iroh was playing the ancient game of Pai Sho with a giant flower spirit while Korra and the ponies watched. Pinkie was still stuffing her face with cake.

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits." Iroh explained, "…although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well."

"Just hold on. I'm thinking." said the flower spirit.

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance. "Just make a move already!"

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience." said Iroh, "But time does not mean much to us here."

"How long have you lived here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I have lived here for many years. When my work was done in the human world, I came into the spirit world, and have been living here ever since. It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends." his spirit companions all smiled warmly as he said this. They had come to love Iroh like he was one of them, and vice versa. Korra was amazed to see how happy and content Iroh was. He had no worries and no need to feel fear. In a lot of ways, she felt a bit envious.

"Hey! Who ate all the cake?!" Jim exclaimed. They all turned to see Pinkie Pie, covered in frosting and her mouth completely stuffed.

"I don't know!" she said with her mouth full.

Iroh then noticed the young girl's sad face. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Pinkie Pie came over, now clean, and swallowed the last bit of cake in her mouth. "You miss the others, hu?" she asked the young Avatar with sympathy.

"Yeah. We all came here with our friends…but we lost them and now we don't know where they are. I'm scared." she said, tears threatening to come out. Rarity lifted up Korra's hand with her nose, allowing the girl to hug her.

"It's okay, Korra." Iroh said.

But Korra had to face the facts; this wasn't the time to be playing or sipping tea. She had to find her friends and fast. The world was in danger, and here she was playing with spirits and eating cake. This wasn't what she was suppose to do, she had to do what she came here to do. The young girl began to cry and started to throw a tantrum.

"No! It's not okay! Jinora and the other ponies are gone and we need to find them! They're lost, and we need to go home!"

As she began to cry and scream in anger, the sky above changed from its sunny demeanor to an aery grey color as dark clouds swirled above them. The ponies looked at her with worry, the once lovely scenery turned dark and depressing. What was once a dream, was becoming a nightmare.

"Korra! Calm down!" said Rainbow. But Korra continued her tantrum.

"I don't like the spirit world! I don't want to be here anymore!"

As she cried, the spirits around them began to change from their usual bright colors to sinister and dark. Their happy moods shifted to angry and bitter. Iroh watched in horror and worry. Pinkie Pie hid behind Iroh in fear as Jim and May started bickering.

"Did you say something to her?"

"Me? You're the one with the big mouth!"

"This is bad!" said Pinkie Pie. Iroh gently took Korra by the shoulders and spoke to her in his kind voice. Even with what was happening, his demeanor towards her didn't change at all.

"Korra, please stop! Look at what you're doing to everyone!" Korra stooped crying and looked around to see the sky grey and the spirits angry. Nobody was happy anymore, they were all upset and angry. Just like she felt.

"I did that?"

Rainbow placed a hoof on Korra's shoulder. "Yeah, sort of."

"How did this happen?" Rarity asked Iroh.

"The spirits are very sensitive to negative emotions right now, and when in this world your emotions become your reality. This is especially true for the Avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. Anger and hatred is like a poison, it travels from heart to heart effecting others. Everyone's actions have a consequence, and the wrongs ones can cause great damage, not only to yourself, but to those around you. You must try to stay positive."

Pinkie Pie's face gleamed as a light bulb appeared on her head, "And I know just how to do that! Music please!" she took a stereo out of nowhere and played some upbeat music. She then jumped and danced on the tables as she sang a happy familiar song,

_Cause I love to see you, smile, smile, smile! _

_Yes I do! _

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! _

_Yes, it does_

As she sang, Korra giggled and some of the spirits began to slowly soften, their anger slowly fading, though they were still dark in color.

_Cause all I really need is a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

Korra laughed and Pinkie Pie hugged her pony friend, who was always there to cheer her up. "There's that smile!"

Once she released Pinkie, Korra realized the effects her emotions had on others. She felt ashamed for how she behaved, she was thinking so much about how she felt, she didn't stop to think about how the others felt. She had to remember her empathy, the empathy that the ponies had helped her see. She realized that while she did know this, there have been times in which she forgot, and that lead her to trouble. Korra looked at the spirits with a look of sincere regret, and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry."

The second the words left her mouth, the clouds began to disperse. Gray turned to blue, and dark became light. The scenery was happy and cheerful as it was before, and the spirits returned back to their brightly colored and happy selves once more. Korra and the ponies were all amazed when the sun peaked through the clouds, making the area look even more beautiful. But what was the real kicker as that a shimmering rainbow emerged and hovered above their heads.

Iroh smiled proudly. "There, you see?"

"I can make the sun shine? And a rainbow?"

"You always make things beautiful, Korra. Every time you smile." said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes. If you look for the light, you can often find it." Iroh explained, "But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see."

"That's deep, brother." said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity placed her hoof on her heart. "Preach!"

Korra smiled, "I'm looking for my friends. I want them here now!" she closed her eyes shut, focusing hard on her friends, praying they would appear. But once she opened her eyes, they were not there. Korra lowered her shoulders sadly. "Why didn't they come out like the sun?"

"I'm afraid finding them won't be so easy."

"When are things ever easy?" said Rainbow.

"Sometimes, the things that truly matter are not always easy to obtain…but that is why they are worth it in the end."

Pinkie Pie bowed to the elderly man, "You are a wise and noble teashop keeper."

"But what are we suppose to do?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else." the little dragon-bird jumps not Iroh's hand, "This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours."

"I'll take him home!" Korra said determinedly.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings in ecitement, "And we'll be right there with ya. But where do we go?"

"The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Rio Peak." Iroh pointed to the mountain far ahead.

"I can fly there no problem." said the pegasus.

"I'm afraid your wings will not be strong enough to carry you up there. Besides, you girls must take him home…together."

(~)

Back at the library, the girls kept looking for books, but found nothing. Fluttershy was flying up the higher shelves while Applejack and Jinora searched on the lower shelves while Twilight sat on the floor reading a book and flipping the pages with her hooves. Applejack closed another book. "Any luck?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "Nothing here."

Twilight angrily closed another book, "Ugh! It's not in here either!"

"We have to find the portals." said Jinora as she closed another book, "Korra, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are probably waiting for us there right now!"

"And they can't close it without us." said Fluttershy.

"We need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are." said Jinora. Fluttershy flew towards the fox organizing some books with it's mouth.

"Excuse me, Mister Knowledge Seeker, but could you please help us?"

The fox walked over to a shelf and quickly took out a book with his mouth and placed it in front of the girls. Jinora started flipping through the pages as she sat next to Twilight. "This is it!"

Fluttershy lovingly petted the fox's head, "Thank you very much."

Applejack and Fluttershy gathered around Jinora and Twilight as they looked at the book. Applejack pointed to the picture of a tree, "That's the tree where Avatar Wan, Prince White and Princess Leilani imprisoned Vaatu."

"The tree of time!" Jinora said in awe and continued to read: "The elders believed that as long as the portals are closed during Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again."

Twilight read the rest, "But, if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds…."

Jinora continued, "And the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness!"

Fluttershy gasped as she flapped her wings, "We have to warn Korra!"

"Leaving so soon?"

They all turned around to see a verify familiar foe standing at the farthest end of the hall. The ponies quickly got into their stances, ready to fight.

"Unalaq!"

"When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself. What kind of a father is her?"

"Better than you." Jinora defended.

"Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits-unlike the Avatar."

"He's not a friend to anybody!" said Applejack while flaring her nostrils.

"Why would you wanna help Vaatu escape? He'll destroy everything!" said Jinora.

"Don't believe everything you read." said Unalaq, "Why don't you come with me, so you can do some firsthand research?"

Fluttershy flew in front of Jinroa protecting her, "We will never go anywhere with you!"

Then she and Jinora, Applejack and Twilight were them held down by Furry-Foot, who had turned into a dark spirit,

"Furry-Foot?"

Twilight looked on at the new dark creature in worry, only to growl when Unalaq addressed her with a smirk. "Don't worry, Princess Twilight. I have plans for you ponies."

(~)

Iroh lead Korra, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to the foot of mount Hai-Riyo Peak. "This looks scary." said Korra as she looked at the high mountain. It really was a long way up.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "It's not that scary." she looked at the dark looking mountain and lowered her ears fearfully, "But, just to be on the safe side, will you come with us?"

Iroh kneeled down to their level, "This is something you girls must do. The people who have been coming into this world have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now."

"Yeah and it's no fun!" said Pinkie Pie.

"No it is not. But you have all managed to find Light and Peace, and it now resides inside each of you. It is a Light that is hard to see with your eyes, but can be seen with your heart, _if_ you are wiling to open yourself to it." Iroh turned his gaze up to the sky, and the girls followed, looking up at the brightly colored rainbow that consisted of various colors, each matching the coat of the Mane Six.

"See that Rainbow? Each color is bright and beautiful on their own. But only together, can they create something truly wonderful. You girls all share a special bond, and a special kind of magic. It is a gift you have been given. If you let it out you can change the world around you."

"Back in the physical world, I noticed weird things have been happening to me." said Korra, "At first I was scared of it…but my friends said I needed to embrace it."

"Your friends were right. I do sense there is something changing within you with every passing day. But it will not fully show or stay until you have proven yourself. And I believe you have been doing a very good job so far." Korra smiled as Pinkie nuzzled her face. "Besides, look at this little fellow." Iroh said, gesturing to the dragon bird in Korra's arms. "This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened. But does he seem scary to you now?"

Korra tickled the dragon-bird's chin, "No."

"Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcome when you are willing to shine a little light on them. Promise me you will all stick together and support each other no matter what, in order to fight the darkness."

Rainbow, "We promise."

Pinkie, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Iroh hugged Korra and the ponies one final time. "Thank you for everything, Iroh." Rarity said.

"It was good to meet you. Come visit me again. In this life…or the next."

"We hope to see you soon." said Pinkie

"Bye." Korra waved. She smiled at the dragon-bird in her arms, "Okay, time for you to go home."

They all walked together towards the mountain. They briefly stopped to look back at Iroh waving at them, and then he suddenly became supper far away. They looked up at the extremely high mountain. Rainbow gulped before saying, "Let's do this."

As they walked up the mountain Korra continued chanting to herself, "Light and peace…light and peace."

"No more "conceal, don't feel"?" Rainbow asked with a proud smile.

"Nope! Never again."

They all suddenly stopped midway, they noticed the sky grew gray again and their path was blocked…by three large dark lion-dog spirits snarling at the trespassers. The ponies all staid beside Korra "Remember what Iroh said. Be positive." Rarity whispered.

"We're not afraid of you." Korra said as bravely as she could. The spirits closed in on the girls. "You're not scary! You just look that way." Korra smiled and the dark spirits started to back away a bit, "We have light inside!" The angry spirits suddenly began to calm down as Korra petted the noose of one of them, "It's okay, you can be our friends." she said sweetly, no longer looking at them with anger or hatred, but with kindness and mercy.

Rainbow petted the second spirit, "Yeah. You guys aren't so bad, are ya?"

Rarity petted the nose of the third, "You actually have a very nice shade of dark blue."

Pinkie then started singing happily,

_The darkness and the shadows they use to make us frown_

**Rarity, **

"Here we go again.."

**Pinkie,**

_I'd hide under a rock_

(Which she actually does.)

_From what I thought I'd saw _

She jumped around happily,

_But Iroh said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all_

**Korra, **

"He said-"

**Korra and Pinkie, **

_Believe, you got to stand up tall, learn to face your fears. _

_You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make then disappear!_

**Korra;**

"My name is Korra, and I'm taking this dragon-bird home."

Once she said those words, the sky above them cleared up once again cleared, revealing the brightness of the sun, and a bright rainbow depicting colors of the mane six adorned the sky. The rays of light fell upon the spirits and they reverted back to their normal happy selves and started licking the girls.

"Iroh said you could be nice." Korra said in between giggles.

**Pinkie,**__

_Sooooooo Giggle at the ghosts!_

Pinkie started dancing as the spirits danced along with her,

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy _

_Whoop it up with the weepy _

_Chortle at the kooky _

_Snortle at the spooky _

_And tell that big dumb and scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…heh…_

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!_

Korra and the others giggled at the scene.

"Do you wanna help us?" Korra asked the spirits. The spirits allowed Korra and the girls to ride on their backs up to the mountain. Korra took one last look at the horizon and sings.

**Korra:**

_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small _

_And the fears that once controlled me…_

_Can't get to me at all!_

Once they reached the peak, Korra jumped off of the lion-dog's back and walked up near the dragon-bird nest.

**Rarity, **

_It's time to see what we can do _

_To fight darkness and break through_

Korra placed the dragon-bird next to his siblings.

**Korra,**__

_As long my friends are with me…_

_I'm free!_

They all watched in amazement as the three birds suddenly glowered in brightly colored magenta and started to morphed together, their sparkly essence rose up into the sky in a stunning display. Before their very eyes, a stunningly beautiful full grown golden dragon bird flew around them. Rarity and Pinkie Pie galloped their hooves in happiness while Rainbow did air flips. Then they all turned to look at Korra.

Rarity gasped, "Korra, you're you again!"

Korra looked down at her body. She was no longer short, and her toned muscles, slim curve, long wolf tails and normal cloths had returned. She was a teenager again! Rainbow Dash hugged her from behind. "Alright! Good to have ya back!"

The dragon-bird landed in front of them and Korra got on his back along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. "Now let's go find the others and close the portals." said the Avatar.

The dragon bird flew off into the sky with the lion-dog spirits following by transforming into sparkly blue mist. Korra continued to sing as they flew across the spirit world. Happy to have learned yet another valuable lesson about friendship, and herself.

_Let it go! _

_Cause now I know _

_I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go! Let it go! _

_That frightened girl is gone_

_Here I see, who I'm meant to be_

_Now I know!_

_I've turned into a much better me_

_(~)_

As they flew, the scenery started to change. The sun was partly hidden behind various brown-colored clouds before shifting to an aquamarine color. Pointed hills stood over the horizon, looking much like the back fin of a shark, and at the center of it all was what appeared for be a flat crater formation, several stones spiraled around one large blue shinning beacon counterclockwise, which was the northern spirit portal, which also had stones pirating around it clockwise around a glowing orb, which had more of an eerie red glow to it instead of the blue one.

"There are the portals" said Rainbow Dash. Her gaze then turned towards the one thing that stood out among the place aside from the portals. While the rest of the location was a gray/dark blue ground, a single tree with a large, wide twisted trunk, surrounded by smaller rocks around its rooks, the twisted branches were stretched outwards, abnormal looking for a tree, and a single opening which slightly glowing red.

"And that's where Vaatu is." Korra said, gazing at the strange-looking plant. The dragon-bird landed safely on the ground, allowing Korra and the ponies to jumped off. The lion-dog spirits manifested behind them. Seeing his work was done for the moment the dragon-bird spread open its wings and flew away.

"See ya latter, Goldie!" Pinkie Pie shouted, waving goodbye to their new friend.

Rainbow arced an eyebrow at her, "Goldie?"

"He looks like a Goldie."

Korra walked over to the portal, looking sternly at it, and placed her hand on the beam of light. She looked around the area, her serious expression shifting to one of worry. There was no sign of Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy or Jinora anywhere.

"How are we going to close it without the others?" Rarity asked with concern.

"I don't know. But the dragon-bird brought us here for a reason. Maybe they're already here."

"So you've returned, Raava."

The group spun around at the sound of a very familiar voice. A voice that echoed with greed and pride. The very sound of it brought chills up one's spin, but not to Korra or the ponies. They knew exactly who this was. They suddenly found themselves up close in front of the twisted tree facing the servant of chaos himself, floating within his eternal prison, which was growing weaker by the hour.

"So _you're_ the great Vaatu? Not so great being locked up in that tree." Rainbow mocked him.

Vaatu spoke with a menacing voice, through the transparent opening of the tree. "Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."

Korra remained unfazed, "I think you've said that before, Vaatu." she said, not allowing this creature to intimidate her. She knew better than to let fear take control. "But we're here to close the portal."

"Burn!" Pinkie shouted in triumph before blowing a raspberry at the dark spirit.

"How can you without your precious ponies?" Vaatu with a slight humor in his voice.

"We'll find them. You're not getting out." Korra said strongly before walking away with her friends in tow. There was no way they would allow this creature to get the better of them. But they had underestimated him greatly.

"You might want to reconsider…that is if you want to save your friends."

Upon hearing this the group gasped and spun around rapidly. Walking out from behind the tree was none other than Unalaq, levitating Jinora, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy with a stream of purple water around them. Fear evident in their eyes, while Unalaq smirked wickedly.

"Guys!"

The girls attempted to run towards their friends but were stopped by a dark Furry-Foot who landed before them, snarling and attempting to scratch them with his now sharp paws. The girls stepped back, only to hear the sound of growling from behind them. They turned their heads to see that the lion-dog spirits, who had only just became their friends, had turned dark once again. They surrounded the group from behind while Korra looked up at her uncle with anger and hate.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this-this isn't balance, it's madness! Now let them go!"

"Don't worry, no harm will come to your ponies." Unalaq said right before he used the water to throw Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy towards the others. The three ponies grunted as they landed hard on the stone hard ground. Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow rushed over to help them up, while angrily glaring at the man.

"However, if you want to make it out of the spirit world, you'll all open the other portal now."

"Don't do it, girls!" Jinora exclaimed with the purple water still surrounding her body.

Rainbow Dash sneered, "You're so gonna get it now!" she flew rapidly towards Unalaq ready to punch him.

"One more move and your friend suffers." Unalaq began moving his arms around, and Jinora's body began to slowly turn purple like the water that surrounded her. The purple coloring rose from her feet reaching upwards nearing her waist. The young girl could feel her soul being swallowed up by the darkness.

Rainbow Dash gasped and promptly stopped on her tracks upon witnessing this. Unalaq smiled, he had them right where he wanted them. "What will it be? Open the portal…or lose your friend's soul forever?"

The girls watched in horror as the purple energy continued to grow, nearing up to Jinora's face. What could Korra do? If she fought Unalaq he would kill Jinora, but if she did as he said, she would only make matters worst. Vaatu would be closer to being free, and both her world and Equestria would suffer greatly. But she couldn't let Jinora die, not in the hands of this cold hearted man. She just couldn't. Her love and care for Jinora mattered more to her. The ponies were just as worried as she was, they didn't know what to do, they had no magic or bending. As Jinora's body was nearly surrounded by the purple energy, Korra made her choice.

"STOP!...We'll do it." Korra said hesitantly, "But let her go first."

"Portals, then the girl." her uncle demanded before attempting to corrupt Jinora's soul again, making the young girl scream in fear.

"Alright!….alright."

"Korra, don't!" Jinora exclaimed, but Korra didn't answer. She couldn't allow Jinora to sacrifice her own life for the sake of the world. She was too precious and special to die now, especially in this way. Korra would find another way, but for now…this was her choice.

The girls walked hesitantly to the northern portal while Unalaq had the dark Furry-Foot holding Jinora hostage. Korra then turned to him, "Wait! The Elements of Harmony won't work in the spirit world"

"Once you all touch the portal, it will activate your Avatar State. Logically, the Elements along with it."

"Got an answer for everything, don't ya?" Twilight said in annoyance.

Korra sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry." she placed her hand on the glowing orb as the ponies placed their hooves over it as well. Korra's eyes opened as she entered the Avatar State, the Elements of Harmony appeared and the ponies' eyes glowed too. Jinora watched in horror as the portal opened, a bright beam of light emerged from it, rising up into the sky, identical to the southern portal. Once it was open, Vaatu's tree glowed red and released a large purple ring as the dark spirit screamed in agony and the ground shook. While this was occurring, Jinora felt something warm within her chest. Her heart glowed brightly like a pure white light, but Unalaq nor Furry Foot took notice. Once the deed was done, Korra and the ponies looked fiercely at Unalaq.

"Now let Jinora go."

However, Unalaq surprised Korra by waterbending at her arm, which turned blue and she screamed in pain from the impact. "AHHHH!"

"You should've come through the portal. Then you could do this!" Unalaq kept waterbending at Korra and the ponies as they dodged his attacks. Furry-Foot carried Jinora away.

"AH! KORRA! TWILIGHT!"

"JINORA!"

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew after her but were all struck down by Unalaq's water whip. They landed hard on the ground. Korra rushed towards them but was then hit by a dark dog-lion spirit and held her in his mouth. Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie ran to help her but were also knocked down by the fierce dark sprits that rammed into them. They laid on the ground groaning in pain near the others as the lion-dog holding Korra dropped her.

Unalaq levitated Korra and the ponies with his waterbendeing as their bodies slowly began turning purple, just as Jinora's did. The energy was almost up to their necks, they could feel their spirits dying. When suddenly, The Dragon-bird, Goldie, swooped down and knocked Unalaq down with it's gigantic wings, grabbed the girls in its talons and flew away. He held Korra, Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow in one claw and Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy in the other. Unalaq angrily watched them fly away

"I'll see you again, Raava." Vaatu said arrogantly, "Once Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison, and then I will have my revenge!"

As Korra's limp body was being carried away, she saw a vision of Princes White, shinning before her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said in a faint whisper. "I failed."

_"No. You haven't._" White said as his image slowly began to fade. _"You're battle is only just beginning…"_

(~)

Korra and the ponies all simultaneously gasped! They opened their eyes and found themselves back in the human world. Korra's hands were still holding Jinora's but the glow had disappeared. Suddenly, almost as if by instinct, Jinora's hands were removed from Korra's, being placed on her lap. The young girl did not move, and appeared to be sleeping. Something was definitely not right.

Tenzin rushed on over to Korra, who was breathing heavily from shock and was sweating. "Korra! What happened?"

Flash and Spike rushed to Twilight, "Did you guys close the portals? Was Jinora able to help?" Spike asked.

Twilight and the others lowered their ears in sadness. Tenzin began to worry, "What's going on?"

Korra didn't know what else to tell him, "Tenzin-I'm…I'm sorry"

He noticed Jinora was still in her meditation position sitting perfectly still, "Where's Jinora? W-Why isn't she waking up?" he held his daughter in his arms. Twilight lowered her head in shame, "Tenzin, Unalaq he…he tried to…I'm so sorry."

"Korra, what happened to my little girl?!"

The Avatar stood there in silence with tears streaming from her eyes. How could she have let this happen? Because of her, Jinora was still stuck in the spirit world.

*(~)*

_**Psalm 86:11~**_

_Teach me your ways, O LORD, that I may live according to your truth! Grant me purity of heart, so that I may honor you._

_*(~)*_

**SUSPENSE! This is personally my favorite episode of the entire second season of Korra! It had so much heart and sensitivity and I love little Korra. SO CUTE! **

**I would personally like to thank **

**pokemonjkl**

**avatarsweet13 and**

**sweetlove12**

**Who have been my most popular readers, I really appreciate your reviews you have no idea how happy they make me. It's fans like you that keep me writing. I can't wait for you to read the rest.**

**And if it's not too much trouble, on you're next reviews, could you please tell me MORE about your personal thoughts about the story: such as plots, the combination of the two shows, if it was okay, was there enough Pinkie Pie? not enough Pinkie Pie? What did you think of the songs? The relationship between the characters of the two shows, was it good and believable? And more importantly, what did you think about the lessons they learned? I believe a good story is nothing without a good heartfelt message that warms you're heart. ;)**

**I love you're sweet reviews, I really do (THEY MAKE ME SMILE!) but as a writer I put a lot of work into the story and how it's going to work and I like hearing other people's opinion about them, especially about the emotion and feel of the story. I'm not forcing or begging, but if you could mention that stuff in you're next review, make them a bit more detailed (not excessively of corse) I would really appreciate it. This story is a real work of heart and I am so glad I managed to make some people happy with it. But that's only if you really want to, just wanted to point that out, none the less, long or short, I really appreciate you're reviews.**

**Until next time, **

**God Bless *Kiss, Kiss***


	12. Night of a Thousand Stars

*(~)*

_**Colossians 3:2 ~ **_

_Think about the things of heaven, not the things of earth._

*(~)*

**Night of a thousand stars**

The others were all ridding on Oogie as he flew toward the air temple. The ponies where all watching over Jinora's spiritless body. They were all so worried about her and they hatted seeing their friend like this. From down bellow, Meelo spotted them.

"Dad's back!"

Just as Oogie landed, Pema and the kids approached them. But she quickly realized something was wrong. "Where's Jinora?" she asked with worry.

Fluttershy sadly approached the woman, lowering her glance, she couldn't get herself to look her in the eye. "Pema, something…happened." she said hesitantly. She couldn't bare to tell her the rest. Instead, Tenzin walked toward his wife and showed her Jinora in his arms. But she wasn't moving at all. Pema's eyes widened in horror as she dropped the flowers she was holding.

"No!" she quickly ran over to her husband who handed Pema their daughter.

"Her spirit is trapped in the spirit world, but she's going to be alright." Tenzin told his wife.

"How could this happen?"

"It was all my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the spirit world without me."

Flash Sentry placed his hoof on Tenzin's shoulder, "Tenzin, there was nothing you could do. She was the only one who could go in."

"I'm so sorry Pema." Korra said with regret, "We tried to save her but Unalaq tricked us."

Rainbow Dash angrily growled, "I should have knocked him out when I had the chance." she also tried to fight back the tears.

"He was too powerful. But we will get Jinora back." Twilight promised.

"Don't worry, honey.", Tenzin said as he rubbed Jinora's cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm not going to stop until our little girl is back safe with us."

"None of us will." Rainbow promised as well. The other ponies nodded in agreement.

Applejack nuzzled her face against Jinora's cheek, "Hang in there kiddo."

(~)

Back in Republic City, Mako sat along on the bed within his prison cell. While he knew he was wrongly accused, a part of him did feel that he kind of deserved this. If only he had tried to reason with Korra and his friends instead of shouting and being mean. He realized now that the message he was trying to send was never going to get across that way. He knew deep down he not only did the sting operation to help Asami…but to kind of make up for what he did to Korra. To prove even he could bend the rules of the law for the people he cared about. Only problem was…he was proving it to the wrong girl. The girl who didn't need him to prove anything at that moment. Mako took from his pocket the picture of him and Korra and looked down at it with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Korra. If I could take back everything I said I would in a heartbeat."

Then the door opened and a cop walked in. "You have visitors" he said. Mako was surprised to see not only his brother…but Asami as well, enter his cell. Both were wearing fancy clothing; Bolin wore a green colored tuxedo, while Asami wore a long red dress, identical to the one she wore during their first date. Mako was surprised to see them, especially Asami, since with her father in jail he doubted she would ever want to go near a prison cell at all, but she sucked it up to see her friend. The gesture alone brought a light of happiness for him. She was being a true friend.

"Hey, Mako." his brother greeted.

"You okay?" Asami asked with concern.

"Could be better." Mako said dryly, "What's with the fancy duds?"

"We're on our way to the big finale for "Nuktuk: Hero of the south" " Bolin said excitedly. "Yeah, everyone's gonna be there except for, you know you…because you're in jail and stuff."

"Thanks for the reminder." Mako said sarcastically.

"Hey, I brought you something.", Bolin took out a poster from his jacket. It was am image of his as Nuktk carrying Ginger with a wintery background. "I thought this would brighten up your place. Read the inscription."

Mako took the 'gift' and read what was on the poster," "Dear Mako, Nuktuk says, 'Keep smiling.'" he looked annoyed at his smiling brother, "Did you come by just to give me a poster?"

"No," Asami gave Boln an annoyed look before giving Mako a sincere one, "We came to tell you that we are going to do everything we can to prove your innocence and that Varrick really is the mastermind behind all of this."

Bolin raised his hands in a surrendering manner, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Asami. We don't know for sure if Varrick is really to blame here."

"He is!" Mako said defensively as he stood up. But his brother still did not believe him.

"No offense Mako, but you've been suspecting Varrick this whole time and look where it got you, looked up in jail like a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!"

"Of course I know that, but you do kinda look like one, cause you're in jail and that's where criminals live."

"I was set up! Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested."

"Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defense. Smart."

Asami placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder, the poor boy was in denial. "Bolin, please stop."

Mako took in a deep breath and looked at the heiress. He knew exactly what he had to do now. "Asami, could you give us a minute? Please?"

Asami looked at both brothers with sadness before nodding, "Okay. I'll be right out the door if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She walked out but stayed beside the police officer guarding it. Mako looked at Bolin and this time he spoke to him, not as a cop…but as a brother.

"Bolin, I get you would be upset with me, and I now see that this whole "Nuktuk" stuff is important to you, and that you've come to see Varrick as a friend, but you need to know he's not. I know I haven't been the best brother to you lately and I'm really sorry. Believe me, I know what it's like to have a job that makes you feel important and how easy it is to get caught up in it. But as my brother, and my friend, you have to believe that I would never say these things if they weren't for your own good. The fate of the world is at stake and we need to stick together. Please, believe me."

Bolin was silent for a moment. This was a side of Mako Bolin hardly saw. He wasn't holding back his feelings anymore, rather he was saying exactly what needed to be said. He was speaking the truth, but he was also speaking from his heart. Deep down, a part of Bolin knew that his brother was speaking the truth, but another part...

"I know the fate of the world is at stake, when isn't it?"

Mako was somewhat startled by his brother's sudden change of attitude. His younger brother's tone sounded so angry, and dark. "What are you talking about?"

"If it's not the world it's a police case, and if it's not that it's always something else. Face it, no matter how important something is to me it always comes in second compared to everything else. Look, I promise I'll get you the best attorney money can buy but after that, I'm going to live my own life…without you!"

Mako looked at his younger brother with hurtful eyes. He never imagined that his sweet little brother would ever say something so hurtful to him.

"You don't have to worry about looking out for me anymore."

"Bolin, please!"

"I gotta run, this is my night to shine." Bolin walked out of the room and the cop used metalbending to close the door on Mako's cell. While Bolin walked down the halls, Asami looked at Mako through the bars.

"Mako, I'm so sorry. I'll find a way to get you out, don't worry."

"No."

"What?"

"Asami, if my theory about Varrick is right, something might go down tonight at the premiere. I'll be okay, but promise me you'll keep an eye on Bolin."

Asami didn't want to leave him like this, but the look in his eyes helped her see that the best thing she could do for him right now was to stay by Bolin, and keep him safe. The heiress nodded. "…I promise. But what about you?"

"I think this is the right place for me right now. I need some time to think."

With that Asami walked away and Mako was once again alone in the cell. The only companion for him that night, was the silvery rays of the moon, coming through the bared window of his room.

(~)

Back in the Southern Water Tribe, a group of Rebels stood on a nearby mountain, overlooking the capital city. Tonraq had waited a long time for Korra's help to arrive, but it never did. He wondered why, but most importantly, he prayed that his daughter was alright. He looked down at a photo he had of him and Korra when she was a young girl. He kept it for motivation. He could almost see the actual sparkle in her eyes in the grey photograph. A rebel approached Tonraq.

"Should we wait another day? Korra still might come with reinforcements."

Tonraq sighed sadly as he placed the photo back into his coat. "We can't wait any longer." he said sadly. He silently apologized to Korra, but something needed to be done. And fast. He turned to face the rest of the rebels, and spoke to them in a strong and confident voice.

"It's time to take back what is ours! It's time to take back our city!"

The rebels cheered for him in agreement. Now was the time to fight Unalaq's forces and regain their homeland. The Rebels all bended sheets of ice on which they slide down the mountain. A Northern Water Tribe soldier in a nearby watchtower noticed them and rang the warning bell. Before long, the Northern reinforcements mobilized and prepared to fight the rebels.

(~)

The Pro-Bending Arena was abuzz with so many people and Nuktuk fans alike. A large poster of Bolin as Nuktuk carrying Ginger hung above the main entrance. Rich people came in on fancy satomobile limousines, while children took pictures of Pabu and Naga, in their Juji and Roh-Tan costumes. Naga was painted to look like an arctic panda and Pabu was colored like an arctic ferret. Another limo pulled up, and Bolin and Ginger stepped out, walking down the red-carpet arm-in-arm while waving to the people taking photos.

Asami was among the crowd of people watching Bolin and Ginger walk by. The heiress looked gloomy, here Bolin was having such a good time, while his brother was in prison. She reached in for something in her pocket dress and pulled out a silvery headband with a single blue heart. She didn't know why she kept holding on to it, maybe because it brought her a bit of hope that Korra might still be out there and on her way back to her friends. Shiro Shinobi spoke through his microphone.

"There they are folks. The sweethearts of the big screen, and Republic City's most famous couple, Bolin and Ginger."

Asami looked back at the headband. She remembered when Korra and Mako were the most famous couple in the City. The memory replayed in her head.

…..

_Rarity levitated the newspaper for all in the Air Temple dinning room to see. "Look at this; Avatar Korra and Fire Ferret Team Captain, Mako had been recently seen walking hand in hand at the park. Looks like we've got ourselves a new celebrity couple."_

_Korra covered her face in embarrassment. "Rarity, why did you have to read that?"_

_"What? It's adorable! Look at the two of you." the unicorn gestured to the gray image of the two of them holding hands while lovingly gazing at one another. The Avatar attempted to take the paper away from her. _

_"Rarity, give it! Nobody wants to see that!" _

_"Well I do! Let's see what else does it say. Oh, are these two going to tie the not soon?"_

_"Rarity!"_

_The unicorn began to playfully run around the room with Korra chasing her, both actually laughing at the silliness. Mako stood up and joined his girlfriend in trying to get the paper away from Rarity. _

_"Korra's right, Rare, hand it over!"_

_While they all ran around like little kids, Asami stood by the door. Her heart sank at the sight of the two laughing together when Korra finally snatched the paper from Rarity and Mako just spontaneously surprised her with a hug from behind. They had only gotten together a couple of weeks ago, and they were already acting so lovey dovey. Even when she and Mako were together, it was never like this. Mako never looked this happy before. Even when she was with her. _

_"Hey, Asami." The heiress was awoken by her thoughts when Korra spoke. "Me and the girls were going out to that new food place downtown. You want to join us?"_

_"Um…no, it's fine. Thanks anyway."_

_"You sure? It'll be fun. Please?" Korra looked at the heiress with pleading eyes. She really wanted the two of them to be friends. But Asami was hesitant._

_"Thank you but, I need to get back to my company. Lots of paper work to do, you know." the heiress walked past them while Korra, Mako and Rarity looked on in sadness as she left._

_"Asami." She stopped once again and turned to see Mako three feet away from her. "You sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. I'm happy everything worked out."_

_Korra stood by Mako, she didn't hold his hand or anything, but kept her eyes on Asami. "You sure you don't want to talk? If you ever do, it's fine."_

_"Thanks. See ya."_

….

Asami felt so stupid. Korra was trying to reach out to her, and there had been times when she pushed her away. She wanted to see Korra as a friend, but she was still hung up on her past. Ever since her father was thrown in jail, her whole life as she knew it changed. Her life was no longer 'no worries' or 'everything will work out', no it was completely upside-down. Everything she ever knew had changed, her entire perspective on family, love and friends changed. After all of this time, even though her life had changed…she didn't completely change along with it.

"Hey, Asami!" Bolin greeted the heiress, who quickly placed the headband back into her pocket.

"Oh, hey Bolin. Hey Ginger." she waved politely, but the red-haired actress simply held her nose up high in the most snobby manner. Asami pouted in annoyance at her attitude, before a mischievous idea come to her head. "Wow, I love that lipstick Ginger, but I think you got a bit on your lower chin there." Asami squinted her eyes and leaned her head forward a smudge, "Oh, no wait my mistake, that's just a zit."

Ginger gasped and covered her chin, before dragging Bolin inside. Asami chuckled at her mischievousness, if only Korra and Rainbow Dash had seen that.

Once the 'couple' was inside, Ginger quickly took out her compact mirror and powdered her face, inspecting her face for any zits. Bolin smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Wow, that was fun! And did you hear what Shiro said? We're Republic City's most famous couple."

Ginger rolled her eyes and put her compact away. "Bolin, you're a doll, but you're as dumb as the rocks you bend. We are _not_ a couple." she said as she walked away, and Bolin shouted in reply.

"That's not what Shiro said!" he lowered his shoulders sadly. Why didn't Ginger give him any attention? Asami walked inside and patted Bolin on the back.

"So, you excited for your big night?" she asked optimistically, but Bolin shrugged his shoulders and walked on ahead.

"Yeah, sure." realizing his response, he turned around and smiled happily, "I mean; Yeah! Sure!"

(~)

Outside with the rest of the paparazzi, detectives Lu and Gang were both stuffing their faces with Varri-cakes. Lin walked towards them, embarrassed to even be seen with these yahoos.

"Stop stuffing you mustaches with Varri-cakes and get to your post!" she exclaimed aggressively.

"You got it, boss." Gang said with his mouth full, bits of cake still on his mustache. Lin wondered why she even bothered hiring these two clowns.

"You two are the pinnacle of refinement." she said sarcastically.

Camera's flashed as Raiko and his wife exited the limo arm-in-arm, waving at the crowed. Raiko was as stoic as ever, while his wife Buttercupe was cheerful and happy, her cheekbones were like perfect sugarplums, and her dazzling smile could light up a room. Shiro spoke though the microphone again.

"This star-studded event just keeps getting star-studdier folks. President Raiko and First Lady Buttercup Raiko just arrived, and they're being greeted by entrepreneur extraordinaire Varrick."

Just as he said, Varrick approached the couple, wearing a fancy blue tuxedo, perhaps some would was was too flashy with fur lining on the collar and extra shiny shoes. "There they are, my two most honored guests." Varrick politely kissed the back of Buttercup's palm. "What do you think?" he asked as they walked down the red carpet. "No expense has been spared, I brought in the finest entertainers from Ba Sing Se, and the best food from around the world. Heck! I even had this red carpet imported from the Fire Nation! They make the _best_ red stuff over there. Fact! All right, picture time." he posed for a photo from some random paparazzi.

"Varrick, you didn't have to do all of this for us." Raiko said to the billionaire, who was still waving and smiling for more pictures.

"I wanted to. Mister President, I took one look at your wife and I knew that you were a man of exquisite taste." Buttercup blushed, flattered by the compliment. "And that's why I know you're gonna love this mover!"

Raiko eyed the man sternly. "Varrick, I know what you're doing, and I doubt your propaganda is going to change my mind about going to war with the Northern Water Tribe."

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised how persuasive I can be." Varrick said with a sly grin.

(~)

The pro-bending arena was packed, fitted with speakers and a giant screen over the ring. Raiko and his wife sat in the VIP booths, while Bolin, Ginger and Asami occupied the left booths, and Naga and Pabu were in their own animal booth, where a waiter served them fancy grommet food. Naga waged her tail happily. At the corner of her eye, Asami looked at Bolin, who was smiling excitedly for the mover to start. Asami couldn't stop thinking about Mako, and Korra and the Ponies. The arena darkened for a moment and a spotlight shined on Varrick, who stood on the arena speaking through a mic.

"Thank you all for coming to the finale of "Nuktuk: Hero of the South"! You know, when I first started this project there were a lot of naysayers out there. "You can't make pictures move" they said. "You can't take some knucklehead earthbender and make him a star" they said." the crowed laughed at his joke, while Asami simply rolled her eyes. ""You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak" they said. Well, they're _wrong_! Thanks to the magic of movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say."

Asami rested her head on her hand, while blowing away a single strand of hair from her face. "Says the guys who met talking ponies." she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"They speak of the injustice that is happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now." as Varrick said this, he stared at Raiko's booth. "My hope, is that their words, and this epic mover, will inspired a real life hero to rise up, and help." Raiko glanced uneasily at Varrick's words, which surprisingly sounded more like threats. "Thank you again, enjoy the show!"

The screen lit up, revealing Nuktuk help by a bird on the shoulders. As they watched the film, which included a much more chivalrous portrayal of the President, Asami whispered to Bolin. "I think this is your best mover yet." she said proudly.

"Yeah…I just wish Mako was here to see it." Bolin said sadly.

"I thought you were still mad at him."

"I am but…"

"I understand." Asami interrupted, "It's hard to enjoy your success when you don't have your family around to share it with." that sentence really got to Bolin. She was right, he now had everything he could ever want; fame, adoration, success, girls…and yet he still felt empty inside.

(~)

Meanwhile, a small boat carrying four men in Northern Water Tribe armor pulled up alongside the arena and three soldiers began to climb up to the arena. Lu and Gaang stood by one of the emergency exists while Lu was licking the icing off of a Varri-cake, with his and Gang's backs to the window.

"Mmm. I like to eat the top of the Varri-cake first." Lu said.

"I just try to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once." Gaang said and attempted to stuff the cake into his mouth, earning a laugh from Lu.

"I love our job."

They then turned around to see the soldiers at the window. Before they could react, the soldiers knocked the detectives out and bind and gagged them in a locker, leaving the icing and saliva from their Varri-cake on the floor.

(~)

At one scene of the mover, the character played by Pabu died in Nuktuk's arms, but this scene just brought more sad memories for Bolin. Finally, he could take no more and he exited the room. Asami followed him and meet him outside to the gazebo (or whatever it's called). She leaned near the rails beside him.

"Are you okay? This mover is really getting to you, isn't it? You do know Juji's not really dead?"

"Of course I know. Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry."

"That's okay."

The two remained in silence for a few more seconds before Bolin spoke again. "You know you were right, before. I miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everybody around. Korra and the ponies are gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing…business-lady stuff. Team Avatar's fallen apart."

"I know. Things have changed so much since we first met." Asami felt her heart sank. She never realized just how much her friends meant to her. How much they cared about her, and at times she took them for granted. Bolin was surprised when Asami placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I understand what you're going through. Before, I thought that what I needed to do was to focus on myself and my own things so I wouldn't feel like a "spare" in a group." Bolin's eyes widen in surprise. It was like Asami was reading his heart perfectly. "But I realized how wrong I was." she continued, "The three of us were taking different paths but now's not the time for us to be working by ourselves. There is too much at stake."

"I know, I know, the fate of the world and the fate of Equestria."

"Not just that. I'm talking about the fate of our friendship. I finally realized I would rather lose my entire company…than let my best friends slip right through my hands."

Bolin wiped away a tear that escaped his eye. He looked down at his reflection in the water, all of a sudden, he hardly recognized the person he saw before him. It was like he was looking at a stranger. Asami looked down at her reflection as well. While Bolin felt he was looking at a stranger with his face, Asami felt like she was looking at a different person as well, but unlike Bolin, it almost felt like she was looking at a new manifestation of herself. Bolin looked up at the moon, his heart humming a tune.

**Bolin; **

_Sadness swirls within me like the snow _

_I've turned away the only family I'll ever known _

_There's no way I can win _

_But I wish that I had been there for him long ago_

Meanwhile, in a very familiar cells, Mako sat looking up at the moon, his heart singing in tune as well with an invisible voice far away.

**Mako;**

_Life's too short _

_To be such an oblivious fool _

_So angry, that I couldn't see_

**Asami; **

_Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved _

_That I only ever thought of me_

**Bolin, Mako, Asami;**

_I wish I saw things clearly _

_I guess just I'm not the sort _

_Now all I know, is life's….too…_

_Short._

Mako hung his head sadly looking at the photo in his hand. Korra's laughs echoed in his head. He finally sat back up and rubbed his temples. A tune played in his heart and he opened his mouth to sing in a different tune;

_For as long as I remember, my motto used to be…_

_"You gotta be hard to survive"_

_Now look where it's gotten me_

_So many times when I should have followed to my heart_

_I pushed it all aside, and it tore apart_

_Now I'm locked inside this empty room _

_But for some reason I don't feel so gloom_

_I begin to recall, the things I've learned…_

Mako's sad ballad slowly shifted to a more happier tone

_My path has turned!_

_Now I know_

_Now I know_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Now I know_

_Now I know_

_I don't care for that closed door_

_I'm locked you see _

_But my soul is free_

_I'm not afraid_

_I've turned into a much better me_

He smiled at the picture in his hand. It was at that very moment he realized he really had become a better him.

(~)

"Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?" Asami asked before leaving, but Bolin shook his head.

"You go ahead. I need another minute to think." he then smiled sincerely at her, "But thanks."

Asami smiled back, "What are friends for?"

She walked back inside, leaving Bolin alone with his thoughts. Her very last words remained in his mind. Suddenly, he noticed something around the bay; a boat parked on the water and four men wearing northern tribe attire climbing upwards.

"That's weird."

Bolin quickly ran back inside to the very spot where Lu and Gang once stood and he snearly slipped on the cake that was dropped earlier, though he managed to maintain his balance by stopping into a split. He heard banging on a nearby locker and opened it. Shocked to see Lu and Gang gagged and bound inside, struggling to get out. Bolin removed Gang's ropes over his mouth, enabling him to speak.

"They're after the president!"

(~)

At Raiko's booth, both he and his wife watched the film before them, until they were both pulled backwards by unseen figures who had their left hands clapped over their mouths in order to restrain them from making a sound. The figures were really Northern soldiers, who were now busy tying up the already gagged couple. The president's guards were slumped unconscious against the wall next to the door. As the soldiers finished their job and turned to guide the presidential couple to the door, Bolin barged into the booth, knocking the door out of the wall in the process.

"I don't think so." he said bravely. Buttercup managed to wriggle out of her gag and screamed; simultaneously along with Actress Ginger who screamed in the mover. Asami heard the scream from her booth, she quickly stood up, looking around the arena to find the source of the scream.

One of the soldiers send a water blast in Bolin's direction, who acrobatically flipped out of the way. As he landed, he used his momentum to dislodge a slap of rock from the wall behind him and hurled it at his attacker. The Waterbender was hit square in the chest and thrown out of the booth, plunging into the waters of the pool bellow, screaming. Asami witnessed the man fall into the water, people around the arena gasped and turned their attention to where the noise emitted from. Lin also turned around with suspicion. Bolin stood on the booth and punched the floor, crackling the ground with an earth wave which threw the three remaining waterbenders against the ceiling. When they landed on the floor, Bolin threw another punch straight forward. The three soldiers were thrown out of the booth after each being hit by a rock. Asami's eyes winded as she watched the scene, she knew only one person who could earthbend like that. The soldiers landed with heavy thuds on the metal bridge which allowed access to the playing field from the players' locker. Inside the booth, Bolin began to untie the president and his wife. Once free, Buttercup hugged her husband.

"Mister President, get back, I'm here to help." Bolin said. His voice was so courageous and confident. Without hesitation, Bolin ran to the edge of the booth and humped down. Asami leaned against the railing of her booth as her friend landed in a crunch, ripping the sleeves of his suit as he landed, a determined look adorning his face. Asami felt her cheeks burn at the sight, she knew Bolin worked out, but she never took a moment to really notice. The heiress quickly shook her head in an attempt to be rid of those thoughts and reverted her attention to the action in front of her. Bolin cracked his neck and walked forward, approaching the three assailants standing on the arena.

"Looks like there's nowhere to go." he said with such courage. A waterbender attacked Bolin with water from the playing area, but he managed to dodge the attack. Asami leaned near the railing of the booth, watching Bolin fearlessly fighting off the attackers on the pro-bending arena. Bolin bended out three earth discs and each disc at a waterbender, one of them got hit and was incapacitated. As Bolin dodged one of the waterbender's attacks, Asami took from her pocket Korra's headband, and glanced back at Bolin. Amazingly, the action scenes from the mover, mirrored the events occurring down bellow. Asami continued to observe Bolin, one of her best friends, becoming a hero before his eyes. Though she never opened her mouth, in her heart and head, a song played.

_It's funny how small things, could tear friends apart_

_Only now I finally understand_

_What should complete my heart!_

Bolin attacked one of the waterbenders, but was throne aside by a water hose by the other bender. Bolin ran to the speaker on the right, before changing course to avoid the attack. Asami had never been so proud of him before.

_It's time to see what we can do _

_To stop the evil and break through._

The moment Bolin stopped at the center of the ring, he bended out two entire stacks of earth discs, as somehow, he could hear a song in his heart, which motivated him to keep on going.

_I won't give up, I'll win this fight. _

_Cause starting tonight!_

The waterbenders threw hoses at Bolin, which he blocked using the stacks. His courage and strength increasing, along with the song.

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

_My courage can't be tamed_

Bolin waited for the moment before throwing the stack at the waterbenders which successfully hit them. Bolin threw discs from the stacks to the waterbenders, while his counterpart Nuktuk continued throwing streams of water on screen.

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

_I don't need the fame_

_Here I stand!_

_And __here __I'll stay!_

_No, I'm not afraid_

With each impact from the disks, they crumbled, unleashing brown dusk which filled the arena and Bolin continued his attacks, knocking out one of the soldiers. He knocked out another soldier and the other prepared to attack the earthbender, but Bolin dodged the attack and bended out two discs to shield himself from another water blast. Bolin fought the last remaining soldier one-on-one, with both fighters circling each other while dodging each other's attacks. Bolin leaped and threw a disc at the soldier, knocking him out to a nearby speaker. The soldier remained on the ground, his eyes widening in fear as Bolin levitated a disc, ready to attack. His eyes burning with furry.

"Tell me who sent you!" Bolin demanded. The waterbender was horrified and cowardly shielded himself.

"It was Varrick, please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!"

Bolin slowly lowered his disk, his expression in complete shock. Mako was right, Varrick was behind all of this. How could he had been so blind before? He dropped the disc and turned to Varrick who was standing near his booth, looking down with worry. He then turned to his assistant. "I think this is our cue to exit."

"Where do you think you're going?" Lin said, as she and her officers arrived at the booth. There was no escape for Varrick now, he had been exposed, his star now knew the truth. It was all over.

Bolin was still in shock, he sincerely believed Varrick was his friend, and now he had betrayed him. Asami could see the hurt in Bolin's eyes, but then she gasped as the soldier got up and attempted to attack Bolin.

"Bolin, look out!"

At the sound of her voice, Bolin quickly retaliated in time and slammed a disc at the soldier's stomach, tossing him into the pool, while the Unalaq on the screen was defeated.

"It's a knockout!" Shiro Shinobi shouted enthusiastically while hugging a man next to him. Bolin was welcomed by a large amount of applauds from the audience. Asami smiled proudly from her seat in awe, Bolin did it! He found his inner Nuktuk and saved the president! She had never felt more proud of him. Bolin looked all around the arena, listening to the sounds of cheering and adoration, and it was all for him. Only, they didn't seem to matter as much anymore. The song he had felt earlier, the one that encouraged him to fight harder, finally reached his mouth as he sang softly to himself, slowly tuning out the cheering around him.

_I used to wonder if there was a place for me_

_And though I'm standing here, _

_This adoration is not my glee_

Asami could hear his words from above as she stroked her thumb across the headband. She then realized what else she had been doing before.

**Asami;**

_The one I thought was right was truly never mine_

Suddenly, Bolin sang a bit stronger as the clarity hit him.

_I've found just what I need_

**Asami,**

_After all of this time!_

**Asami, Bolin; **

_Now I know! Now I know!_

**Bolin,**__

_I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Now I know_

_Now I know!_

From his cell, Mako looked at his smiling self on the picture in his hands.

**Mako, **

_That angry boy is gone!_

**Asami, Mako, Bolin,**__

_Here I see _

_Who I'm meant to be!_

_Now I know!_

_I've turned into a much better me_

As Bolin waved to the crowd, he looked up at the balcony where Asami smiled proudly. The lights reflected a **rainbow light** off of the balcony, and that same light reflected in his eyes. Bolin was now able to enjoy the cheering as he happily waved and smiled their way, knowing that even though he was a hero tonight, he would always be in the eyes of his friends. They were his place in the world. Where he belonged.

Asami never felt more content. Then, her eyes widened as she remembered a small detail. She reached in for her handbag and pulled out an old picture; one of her and Mako from when they were dating. She had always had it in her bag ever since. But as she looked at it, she didn't even recognize the woman in the picture. The so called 'love' in the two teenagers' eyes wasn't as intimate as she always wanted. As much as she cared about Mako, she realized she was being foolish for still holding on to him like that. Her smile grew wider at the sound of the paper being ripped apart. She decided to replace it with another better photo; one that still included her and Mako…along with all of her friends…her family.

Even though Mako was still in jail, his spirit was content, smiling on as he looked down of the picture of the smiling happy young man in the photograph. The real him. He decided to stop doing what he believed was expected of him and instead to follow where his _true_ heart would lead…and he finally found it.

The three of them had changed.

_(~)_

"They're falling back!" Tonraq shouted right before low howl was heard. He and the rebels fought long and hard, but they managed to overpower the Northern soldiers. However, the rebels were not the victors just yet. Before their very eyes, dark spirits perched on the walls of buildings all around the city, with Desna and Eska standing on a roof, overlooking the mayhem. They turned around to see Unalaq riding a large dark spirit. The man looked like he owned the place. Tonraq sneered as his brother approached, walking casually and calmly off of the spirit and was now standing face to face with his big brother.

The showdown was just beginning.

(~)

People exited the arena after the craziness, Varrick hung his head in shame as he was being dragged away by the cops along with Zhu Li. Both were being led into a police truck, when the billionaire spotted Asami approach him, her arms crossed and her expression far from happy.

"Asami! Hey, don't suppose you could have a word with my buddy her and straighten out this whole mess?" he asked in his usual upbeat tone, but Asami simply scoffed.

"In your dreams. Mako was right about you all along. Well you know what? You're done messing with people. You're done messing with me and you're done messing with my friends!"

With that, the man was pushed into the car, a smile came across Asami's face as the door slammed in his face. Man, that felt so good.

Lin stood by the entrance alongside Raiko, having witnessed the scene. "Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it in the North." she explained to the president. "Then Republic City would have no choice, but to join the war on the side of the South."

"I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming."

"Actually someone did. Remember Mako?"

Raiko realized who foolish he was not to see the truth right in front of him. "You got a great officer on your hands."

Lin had to summon all of her willpower not to smile in front of the man, a smiling officer was never taken too seriously. None the less, her expression did softened. "He's one of the best."

As reporters stood at the entrance taking pictures, Bolin stood proudly and happy, not because of the attention, but because of his newfound clarity. Then, to his surprise, Ginger ran up to the beaming Bolin and kissed him full on the lips, taking him aback. When the kissing stopped, Bolin smiled dreamingly.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!" Ginger said happily. This confused Bolin, and he managed to regain his composure.

"Boyfriend? Wait, stop. I thought you said we _weren't_ a couple."

Ginger giggled, "You really are as dumb as those rocks. Of course we're a couple."

The two continued kissing, much to Bolin's delight, this was the icing on the cake, and Asami walked up to them. "Bolin you saved the president! And you proved Mako was right all along. We have to get him what happened."

Bolin turned to her for a brief moment, "Yeah!" before continuing to kiss Ginger, Asami cleared her throat to get his attention.. "Oh, you meant right now."

Asami and Bolin both looked up as a large furry beats hovered above their heads. They immediately recognized it as a flying bison. Tenzin's flying bison to be exact. Bolin and Asami's eyes widened in surprise when they spotted a familiar tan skinned, dark haired, blue eyed woman along with a group of colorful, winged and horned friends with cutie marks on their flanks, jump right off of the saddle once the creature landed. Their friends had returned.

"Korra!"

Without warning, The Avatar was immediately tackled by her two friends who embraced her in a warm tight hug. Their reaction was as if they had not seen her in years.

"We're so happy to see you!" Asami said as she hugged Korra tightly, almost as if she were scared the Avatar would disappear if she let go.

"Don't ever leave again!" Bolin cried out.

Pinkie Pie jumped for joy and joined in shouting, "Group hug!"

"I'm really happy to see you guys too…and you're kind of crushing me." said Korra and they quickly released her from their grip.

Asami quickly spotted two familiar pegasus ponies, "Oh, Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" the ponies flew towards her and they embraced in a warm hug, "You're all okay! I thought something terrible happened."

"We're happy to see you too, Sami." said Rainbow Dash. But while they were all happy to see one another, Twilight walked towards them with a saddened look.

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but, we've got a real situation."

"Avatar Korra, what is the meaning of this?" Raiko asked her once he was standing before her. Tenzin, Bumi and Kya stood behind her.

"President Raiko, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have taken a drastic turn for the worst. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the south anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world."

Bolin and Asami both gasped in horror, but they were not nearly as terrified as Raiko. The whole world? That couldn't be true, could it? Raiko knew that the seriousness in the Avatar's eyes signaled that she was indeed telling the truth. He never knew Unalaq could be capable of such a thing. Suddenly he began to wonder if he had made the right choice before in not listening to Korra.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world?" Bolin asked in shock, "He knows about the Great Change?"

"What? You guys know about that?" Korra asked, surprised that they knew about this information.

"Yeah, we know about Equestria loosing it's magic and that you girls are the only ones who can restore it." Asami explained.

"Wait, I'm confused here." said Raiko and Korra continued to explain.

"Unalaq is trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. Not only that, but the world of the ponies is growing weak in magic and the only way to save it is to stop Unalaq because if we does succeed, it will not only be the end of their world, but our world as well."

Raiko's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Sir, we desperately need your help."

They all anxiously waited for his answer. The whole world could be destroyed, that meant his entire city and his people would be destroyed. He was not about to let that happen. His city was his one and only priority, let other nations protect themselves. The president remained silent for a few seconds before giving them his answer...

"…I'm sorry, Korra. But my answer is still no."

All six ponies gasped, "WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

Even Tenzin was irritated by his answer. "There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them! Raiko you must reconsider!"

"I'm aware that lives are on the line." said the president, "And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry."

"If you don't help them there won't be any citizens to protect!" Korra said, not even caring how angry she sounded. "I understand you want what's best for your city, but you need to understand that others need help as well. For once, could you please not be so single-minded, there are more lives in danger than just the ones here in Republic City."

"And it appears you are to blame for that." Raiko said while pointing his finger at Korra.

"Me?!"

"You were the one who brought those ponies into our world and brought their profanity called "magic". Our world would have been better off without them!"

"Raiko, this was all prophesied to happen. Please, you must reconsider."

Bolin placed his hand on Raiko's shoulder, "Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people."

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final."

With that he walked away. "I never should have saved that guy." Bolin said bitterly. Raiko then felt a powerful blast hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

But once he turned around, he saw Twilight Sparkle casually leaning against Korra's legs with her front hooves crossed while whistling 'let it go'. The president simply scoffed and continued to walk.

"And you guys elected him as president? How?", Flash asked Asami.

"He ran, almost, unopposed. Figurably speaking."

"Still!"

"Well, If you guys need help, I'm here for you." the heiress said with a smile

"Yeah, me too." said Bolin

Korra smiled graciously, "Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again."

Pinkie Pie then tackled Bolin, Asami and Korra's hands reached their mouths in surprise. Pinkie Pie hugged Bolin tightly. "We missed you guys soooooooo much!"

"I missed you too, Pinkie Pie. Can't breathe."

The pony released him and Korra slightly giggled. But then she looked around, realizing that someone was missing from their little party.

"Wait, where's Mako?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to say to that guy." Rainbow said angrily as pounded her hooves. Bolin and Asami both shared concerned looks.

(~)

Later, they all stood in front of Police Headquarters. Bolin and Asami had already changed back into their normal cloths and had explained everything to Korra and the ponies, about Varrick being a no good lier and Mako being wrongly accused…and ending up in jail.

"I can't believe Mako was thrown in jail!" Korra said.

"Why? It's happened before." said Pinkie.

"You guys wait out here, I'll go and get him.", Bolin said before he walked into the building to get his brother. Once he was gone, Asami nervously bit her bottom lip as she turned around to face Korra.

"Things got pretty crazy while you guys where away." she tells her.

Korra slightly chuckled. "No kidding. But now that we're all together, everything will work out. I know it."

"That's one of the many things I admire about you Korra. You always manage to change people's lives one way or another."

Korra was pretty surprised at the words coming out of Asami's mouth. But the next thing she said was even more surprising.

"The truth is actually…we've all been lost without you guys." Korra and the ponies all looked surprised as Asami continued, "The three of us got so wrapped up in our own things that, we began to lose sight of what we really needed…each other. Something happened to me tonight. I realized that I was still clinging on to something that was never meant to be mine. And when I finally decided to let it go, for the first time in a long while, I felt…free."

Korra smiled and then gasped when she saw Asami pull something from her pocket. "My headband!" she exclaimed happily. "I thought I lost it forever!"

"Mako found it washed up on the beach." Asami said, "And I can see why Celestia gave it to you."

Korra arced an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"A true Avatar doesn't bring peace only by learning the elements….but by inspiring others to stand with her." Korra could have sworn she was about to cry, in the whole time they had known each other, Asami never said anything so heartfelt to her before. "Princess Celestia sees that you are capable of just that…I hope you see it too." Asami gently placed the headband back on Korra's head. Once on, the headband gave out a **rainbow** like glow.

"I do." Korra said warmly. The two girls embraced in a warm hug. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." said Asami.

The ponies also joined in, "We all missed you, Sami." said Rainbow Dash.

As they released, Asami wiped away a tear. Her relationship with Korra has now fully blossomed into a full friendship. "By the way, I know you're probably still angry with Mako but, I just want you to know he feels really-"

"Wait, why would I be mad at him?" Korra asked. Asami blinked in surprise. She could have sworn he recalled Mako saying the two had a fight before she left.

"Because of that fight you guys had." she said. Asami was even more confused when Korra arced an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What fight?"

This was too weird, did Korra actually forget what happened or was she in denial?

"Wait, you don't-", before Asami could continue, she noticed Twilight behind Korra's leg giving her a nervous face. The heiress decided to simply let it slide for now. "Uh…did I say _fight_? I meant, _fight_ with…himself? Because he missed you so much and he hated not being with you?"

"Oooookay", Korra walked pass her and Asami looked at Twilight with a suspicious look. What did she know that Asami didn't? She had a feeling she would find out soon enough.

(~)

Mako was quite surprised to see his little brother walk into his cell room. He wondered if Bolin was still angry with him, but the regrettable look on his face said otherwise.

"So, how was the big premiere?" the firebender asked, and Bolin smiled.

"I saved the president, in real life!"

Mako wondered if he had been in the room for too long. Did he hear that his baby brother actually _saved_ the President of the United Republic?

"Wait, wh-what?"

"You were right about Varrick. He tried to kidnap the president."

"I knew it!"

"But it didn't work, because of you, and because of me. Let's just say we both did well." Bolin stood aside, showing his brother the open door. "Bei-fong says you're free to go."

They both walked out of the cell but Bolin turned to his brother with a sincere look of apology, "Sorry for ever doubting you, Mako."

"Don't worry about it bro."

"No, I never should have doubted you at all. I was just so caught up in wanting to find the place where I belonged, where I felt I could be somebody. I didn't realize I had already found my place. As long as I'm with my friends…I'll always feel like a star."

Mako smiled proudly at his little brother and tapped his shoulder. "You'll always be a star to me bro."

Bolin smiled and hugged his brother. Their bond, which was briefly shattered, rekindled once again. Only difference now, was that it was stronger than ever.

(~)

They both walked out, their arms placed on each others shoulders, and were greeted by the sound of clapping hands. Metalbending officers, along with Asami, Bumi and Tenzin applauded once Mako came out. He couldn't believe they were all clapping for him, and were smiling so proudly. But what was even more surprising, was that Lin was smiling as well.

"Nice job Mako. You're going to make a great detective."

Mako beamed at the words. Detective, him. He was finally promoted, this was almost too good to be true. Of corse, he kept him composure, though he couldn't stop the smile on his face from appearing.

"But chief, there aren't any detective openings right now." said Gang to his boss, but Lin simply narrowed her eyes at them.

"Actually we have two openings."

Both detectives' eyes winded for they knew exactly what this meant…they had just gotten fired.

Mako then spotted Asami among the crowd and smiled, silently thanking her. She smiled in return while giving him a thumbs up. She was so proud of him. Then out of nowhere, Korra ran up to Mako, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, catching him completely by surprise. But what was even more surprising was when Korra fully kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Mako, I've missed you so much!"

Bolin was completely startled by this scene, his eyes widened in a comical fashion, his irises shrunk, and his face was frozen in a shocked closed mouth expression. At the same time, Pinkie Pie descended from above the ceiling, mirroring his exact same reaction. Their eyes shifted towards Asami, silently asking 'what just happened?'. The heiress, who was just as surprised, simply shrugged, uncertain on what to answer. She was happy the two were reunited, more so than even she could have ever expected to be, really. But even so this was very surprising. The ponies all stood beside her, jaws dropped and eyes bulged open. Bolin regained his composure and smiled, though a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? Korra's back."

Pinkie Pie jumped on his shoulders, "And we're back too!"

Mako blinked as he took a good look at the girl in front of him, her baby blue eyes sparkling just as beautifully as from the day she left. "Korra?" he asked. This couldn't be real, was he dreaming? The girl before him continued to smile, her hands on his, finally the reality struck him and he smiled widely.

"Korra!"

Without even a second thought, Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, holding her close to his body as he rose her up from the ground and spun her around, causing her to giggle. Their signature loving embrace brought a tear to some of the officers and Asami herself couldn't stop her smiling. Their love was true, no matter what fight they had. She was so happy to no longer be feeling that sting of jealousy anymore. But not everyone was happy, for the ponies were still pretty confused as to why Korra was no longer angry at Mako.

"Just how long have we been gone?!" Applejack asked.

Mako lowered Korra down, a smile of relief on his face. "You're okay! Celestia lost contact with you, I thought something had happened."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Indeed she was alright, and alive. Mako hugged her tightly once more, taking in the sweet fact that she was there again. "I've missed you too." then he remembered something…their break up. He ended the hug and looked at Korra with worried eyes. "Wait. So you're not still mad at me?" he asked, a worried expression evident on his face, which was in contrast with Korra's confused one.

"Why does everyone assume I'd be mad at you?"

Mako was now even more confused. Since when did Korra _ever_ forget they had a fight? And since when did she ever brush it off instead of talking about it and confronting it like they often did before?

"…We had that fight before you left."

"Wait, we really did have a fight?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Well, no."

Pinkie Pie surprised the couple by jumping in between them. "We all got attacked by a dark spirit and Korra got ambrosia."

"Amnesia" Korra corrected.

"Gesundheit!"

Mako's eyes widened. "Amnesia? Wait, you forgot everything?"

"Yeah. But Twilight used her magic to-" Korra stopped on her tracks and everybody turned to look at Twilight who lowered her ears in shame, blushing and smiling nervously. Korra crossed her arms and scowled at the alicorn, who nervously gulped as her human counterpart looked down at her with disapproving eyes. "Twilight. You used your magic to bring back my memories. Did you bring back ALL of them?" the Avatar's voice sounded like that of a mother interrogating her child to see if they had done their homework. Twilight nervously did circles on the floor with the tip of her hooves, avoiding eye contact.

"Um, well you see..."

"Don't lie young lady, I can feel your growing guilt. What did you do?"

Twilight saw the rest of her friends eyeing at her as well, as were everyone else. It was time to come clean. "…Alright fine! I did bring back your memories, I swear but when I was about to give you the memory about your last argument with Mako I…I didn't want you to feel that heartache again." Korra looked at her confused. "I didn't realize it before but, I guess I might have, accidentally, didn't restore it."

Korra was shocked by this, "Twilight!"

"I swear I had no idea! When I realized you didn't remember, it was then I figured it out. This whole time I brushed it off so you would focus on the task at hand. I'm sorry."

And sorry she was, Korra knew better than anyone when Twilight felt guilty. The Avatar looked at the firebender behind her, the saddened look in his eyes signaled for her that they indeed had a pretty bad fight. It must have been for him to look so ashamed. She always hatted arguing with him, of course she knew that not all of them were his fault, and they worked things out in the end. But this one must have been the mother of all fights. Whatever happened, Korra had to know what it was, in order to fully understand if she and Mako's relationship was either in danger, or possibly down the tubes.

"It's okay, Twilight. I understand." the Avatar then extended her hand to her. "Come on, give it back."

Twilight's eyes winded in shock. "But-"

"Twilight Sparkle, give me back my memory." she said in an authoritative tone, "I don't care how bad it may be."

Twilight hatted having to relive that painful moment for Korra. But, she shouldn't have kept this secret in the first place. She lowered her ears sadly and agreed. "Okay. You asked for it."

She flew up to Korra with her horn glowing and placed it on the Avatar's forehead. Korra had her eyes closed as the horn glowed, her eyes snapped open as that very single memory replayed in her head, perfectly clear.

She saw it all: Her blowing down the door and knocking the desk away with her airbending. The angry look on Mako's eyes, the booming sound of their yelling, piercing through her heart like a knife. Everything died down when Mako said that painful sentence.

_"Maybe there's no room for our relationship!"_

_"Are you, breaking up with me?"_

_"Yeah…I guess I am."_

The last thing she saw was her tear slowly trapping the entire office in ice and running out of the office with a broken heart. She had never felt anything more painful in her life.

Korra gasped as she backed away from Twilight's horn, nearly falling backwards and having Mako to catch her. Her eyes were widened, and her breaths were slow and deep, sweat streaming down her forehead as if she had just witnessed a horrible nightmare. Twilight slowly descended down, her horn stopped glowing and Korra regained her composure, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Mako was terrified as to what Korra would say to him. She turned around to face him, her face wasn't angry, more like surprised, but it didn't make him feel any less worse.

"I…I remember."

The words stung his heart. She remembered what he did. He mentally prepared himself for the worst, as did Bolin who quickly ran to hide behind Asami, not wanting to be standing near the crime scene.

"We…we broke up and I froze your office in ice."

Bolin's eyes widened. "Wait! You froze everybody in ice?!"

"Of course not!" said Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"So she didn't freeze the office?" Bolin asked with relief.

"Yes!" Pinkie said while still smiling.

"Yes she did, or yes she didn't?"

"Yes she did!"

"But she didn't freeze the people?"

"Yes!"

"She did?!"

"No!"

"I'm really confused."

"Me too. And I was there." Lin said.

Mako took both of Korra's hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Korra, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, I realize that now. After you left I got a visit from Discord and he-"

Korra slight backed away in shock as both she and the ponies exclaimed at once, "Wow, wow, wow, wow! Hold the phone! Discord?!"

"Yeah, you know looks like a mix-mach of all kinds of animals, supper creepy and annoying." Mako explained.

"We know who he is, why did he come here?" Rainbow asked.

"I thought the portal to Equestria couldn't let anybody crossover anymore." Korra said.

"That's what I said!" said Mako, "But apparently the portal allowed Discord to crossover but only for a short amount of time to help me."

A brief silence was heard before Spike said, "Yeah, ya lost me at "Discord helped you"."

"Point being, he told me about the Great Change."

"You know about that too?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sorry for telling the president about your plans, it was probably the only chance you needed to save the tribes and end the war before it intervened with you girls restoring Equestria's magic."

Korra bit her bottom lip nervously, "Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Unalaq plans on releasing Vaatu, the spirit of darkness who has been imprisoned for thousands of years." Twilight explained.

"He can only be released on Harmonic Convergence, when the planets aline." Applejack continued.

"Which just so happens to be on the same day as The Great Change." said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie took out a calendar from her back and showed him a day circled in red marker, "Which just so happens to be…REALLY soon!" she pointed to the spot on the calendar.

Mako's eyes were wide in horror, "You mean, you guys have to stop Unalaq from releasing Vaatu AND restore magic to Equestria?"

"Because if you don't it will fade from existence? And our world with it?" Lin continued, fear evident in her voice.

"Pretty much, yeah." Korra and ponies all responded at once.

Mako's eyes were comically wide and was silent for two seconds before saying, "…Okay, anybody else feeling lightheaded?" the others flinched and looked on in pity as Mako literally passed out right in front of them, now laying unconscious on the floor.

"Well, he took that better than expected." said Flash Sentry.

Fluttershy flew over him and tried to wake him up by hitting his face with her tail. He snapped awake.

"OW!"

"Korra, we don't have much time." Tenzin said, "We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq."

"I think I know just the man to talk to." said Bolin.

(~)

"You've got to be kidding me." Twilight narrowed her brows at the sight of Varrick's extravagantly decorated cell. Complete with a sofa chair, sheets and curtains. The rich man was sitting on his chair, looking as smugly as ever.

"Guys, hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day." he grinned slyly with his teeth gleaming." Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love."

"Yes, sir."

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Don't you?"

Rainbow Dash groaned as he hoof palmed herself. "Seriously?! Even in jail he gets away with anything?!"

Fluttershy crossed her hooves in disapproval, "That's just wrong."

"We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit." Mako said bitterly.

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things too."

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh yeah? Name one."

"Gladly. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who go you into the movers?"

"Movies!" Pinkie corrected.

"Right, movies. I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did! Oh, right that was a bad thing."

Fluttershy flew closer to his cell and glared at him through the bars. "Well, you may have warned Korra about Unalaq, but you did help trigger the civil war for your own selfish benefits. You may have helped Asami with her company but you only did it for money and not because she needed help and then you tried to kidnap the president. So don't say you did good things because they all had very selfish motives behind them."

"Not to mention you stole a lot from Future Industries." said Asami.

Varrick placed his hand over his heart. "Wow. Harsh. And I thought you were the sweet one."

"Well she's not feeling so sweet now." Mako said.

"I was talking about the pony." said Varrick.

"So was I." Mako and Fluttershy smiled smugly as they hoof/fist pumped.

"But I'm still pretty mad at you." said the pegasus as she turned her head from Mako while crossing her hooves, and the firebender lowered his gaze sadly.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Look, I wasn't going to hurt the president, I just needed to cause a war. A bigger war."

"Well we're gonna finish it." said Applejack fiercely.

Spike stood beside her with the same fierce look. "Yeah!"

Mako crossed his arms as he looked at the man in the cell with utter disgust, "What I really don't understand is how could someone as slimy and deceitful as you can hear the ponies."

"Hold, on. I think Varrick might not be all that bad." Korra said. All shocked eyes fell on her.

"Twilight, are you sure you got _all_ of her memories back in there?" Asami asked as she tapped Korra's forehead. She removed Asami hand before looking sternly at Varrick. Her voice sounding firm but calm.

"Only those who are innocent, open-hearted and willing to push aside their anger, fear, denial and hatred can hear the ponies. But you…"

Everyone stood there looking on as Korra kept her fierce glance on Varrick. The billionaire was confused as to why the Avatar was eying him like this, but the more she looked at him, the more frightened he felt. Korra's expression slowly softened, her eyes no longer looking fierce but, almost emotionless, as if she were focusing strongly on only one thing.

"Come here." Korra said. Not wanting to get on her bad side again, Varrick did as he was told and walked closer towards the Avatar, slowly. He now stood only two feet away from her, and Korra extended her hand, placing the very tips of her two index fingers right on top of Varrick's heart, not taking her eyes off of him. As Varrick looked into her eyes, he saw them shimmer with rainbow colors, dancing under the lights of the prison cell. He had never seen such a beautiful sight, and her baby blue eyes remained locked onto him. It was as if she was looking straight into his soul. Finally, Korra removed her fingers from his chest.

"This isn't the path for you Varrick." she suddenly said in a warm yet firm voice, "You may be greedy but there is a side of you, hidden underneath, a side that doesn't want this…a side that wants to be free." Varrick blinked in surprise at this, it was as if she was seeing straight through him like a glass window. "You're not entirely closed-hearted, but you're not entirely open either."

Varrick lowered his head in shame. The others couldn't believe what Korra was doing, this side of her was kind of new to Lin, Asami, Mako and Bolin. The ponies, however, were very familiar with this side of Korra…the more empathetic side.

"Other people who refused to release the hatred inside their hearts could never understand the ponies, and while yours isn't exactly filled with hate, it's still filled by greed. But that greed can be vanquished is you let it. And I can see that you can. There is good somewhere in you, even if it is small."

"Just like Princess Cadance managed to find a little speck of love within my father?" Asami asked.

"Exactly. A little does go a long way."

Varrick finally turned to look at them, with sincerity in his voice. "Well, there was one good thing I did and didn't ask for anything in return. I did enjoy helping Bolin and making him into a star. I really did believe he had potential."

Bolin was surprised by this, "Really?"

Varrick placed his right hand over his heart and rose his left one. "Honest, truth. I've never really had a friend like you; in fact now that I mention it, I don't think I've ever really had any friends. Well, friends who are real and not like Zhu Li who does everything I say. I'm really not all that bad, I'm just a-a bit of a fixer upper, that's all."

Asami taped her chin in thought, "A fixer upper, hu?", she looked over at Mako who arced an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I really am sorry for the mess I caused. Let me show you all I can be better. You can all use my battleship, all the other Future Industries stuff I took are there."

"You have a battleship?" Korra asked.

"Of course I do, I bought the first one they made. Named it the "Zhu Li"."

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" Bolin asked in surprise.

"That's not weird at all" Flash said sarcastically.

"I named it that because they are both cold, heartless war machines. Take the ship, please."

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof. "Hold on a second! How do we know you're not just setting us up again? You sir, need to make a Pinkie Promise."

Varrick arced an eyebrow, "You're kidding?" but he sees them all smirk, "She's not kidding?"

Korra smiled smugly, "No she's not. You better do it or else."

"Or else what?"

"_**FACE THE WRATH OF PINKIE PIE!**_" the pink pony spoke in a loud threatening and incredibly frightening booming voice while her eyes were a flaming red. Varrick thought he would pee his pants.

"Might wanna do as she says, pal." Mako said to the frightened rich man.

"Okay, okay. I promise, there is no catch, the ship and everything on it. It's yours; you don't even have to give it back."

"Repeat after me." said Pinkie Pie as she demonstrated the Pinkie Promise, her voice back to normal, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Varrick sighed before mimicking her actions. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Happy?"

Pinkie Pie smiled in satisfaction. "Very."

"Well, it's not the fleet we were looking for but it's the next best thing." said Korra with a slight smile.

Bolin jumped and cheered, ecstatically. "Alright! Team Avatar is back in business!" he grabbed Korra by the shoulder and pulled her towards Mako and Asami, where the four shared a group hug, and the ponies joined in while Lin smile proudly at the group. Rainbow Dash did a brief air flip out of excitement.

"Yeah, now let's-*neigh, neigh*!"

Suddenly, Mako gasped and looked at the pegasus in confusion. "R-Rainbow? What did you just say?"

Rainbow Dash arced her eyebrow as she spoke, but all that came out of her mouth was, "*Neigh, neigh*"

This couldn't be right. Mako stuck his finger in his hear, wiggled it and turned to the others. "Anypony else, say something. Anything!" he asked frantically.

Pinkie and Rarity both appeared to asked him what was wrong, but all Mako could hear was, "*Neigh, neigh*?" coming out of their mouths. It was then that he came to the horrible realization.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Korra asked, seeing that he was becoming increasingly nervous. Mako fearfully began pulling on his hair.

"I-this can't be happening-"

"What can't be happening?"

"I can't understand them!"

Korra's eyes widened, "What?!"

"It's not just you, I can't understand them either." said Asami in fear.

"Me neither!" said Bolin with equal fear.

"Wait, that sound their making isn't normal?" Varrick asked.

"I can't hear then either." Lin said with worry. "It's just like before."

Korra's heart was pounding, "Wait, so none of you can hear them anymore?"

Everybody hesitantly shook their heads in no. Nobody but Korra could hear the ponies anymore. Twilight gasped. "Equestria! Its magic is already starting to grow weaker!."

"Wait, can Korra still hear us?" Pinkie Pie asked before she took out a megaphone spoke through it to Korra's face. "_**KORRA! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!**_"

Korra covered the megaphone with her hand. "Yes, Pinkie Pie! I can still understand you! And I'm pretty sure you just broke my right ear."

Bolin started to nervously pull on his hair. "Oh, man! This can't be good."

Korra gave them all a determined look, "We don't have much time. We have to move fast."

"Right!" they all said in union.

Brief silence. Korra groaned before shouting, "I said _fast!_"

"Oh, right, sorry."

"We're moving."

"Let's go."

They all quickly made their way out of the halls to get to Varrick's battle ship. Time was running out.

(~)

Later that night on the boat, Korra was outside looking up at the night sky. The moon shined overhead, the stars twinkling. Normally she would be enjoying a night like this, either walking along the shores of Air Temple Island with Mako, having a sleepover with the Mane Six, or simply just sitting outside and taking in the wonders of the day. But tonight, she couldn't relax and enjoy the scenery. There was so much going on at the back of her mind; her home was under siege, her Uncle planed in releasing an evil dark spirit, and now Equestria, her second home, was slowly dying.

And on a side note, there was her relationship. After everything that has happened, she had come to cope with a sad realization: she and Mako were two very different people. He was a cop and she was the Avatar. Sure, they didn't always see eye to eye on everything, but that was one of the many things they loved about each other, and they somehow managed to work things out in the end. Korra always believed Mako inspired her to try harder, to be a fighter, and she believed she helped him become more in tune with his feelings. But that one fight, that breakup, it made her realize that times had changed. Their paths were not the same anymore. Their positions had them taking on new views and new responsibilities. Mako was right, there was no room for their relationship. Not anymore. Maybe they had just grown apart. It was painful for Korra to think about because she knew she still loved him, but she had to face reality. She didn't want to stand in his way anymore. She had made the mistake of pressuring him before and she didn't want to do that to him again. She loved him…enough to let him go.

The moment of truth came when she felt Mako approach her. As always, he spoke to her in a kind and loving voice in an attempt to console her. "It's okay. We're going to stop Unalaq and get Jinora back."

"I hope my dad's alright." she said as she looked at the ocean. Mako placed a hand on his shoulder and Korra cried onto his chest as the firebender held her close.

"I'm sure he's fine."

He allowed her to cry into his chest just like she always did. Korra did not hesitate to embrace him, his loving and protective nature was always his most admirable qualities. Qualities she loved. But then, she realized this was not going to help her with what she had to do. She backed away from him and wiped away her tears. "Thanks." she said before attempting to walk away form him. But Mako quickly stopped her by taking her hand.

"Hey, wait." Korra promptly stopped and turned around to face him. The young man looked at her with pleading eyes, "Look I know things are kind of crazy right now but, do you think maybe we could-"

Before he could continue, Korra interrupted him. "I forgive you, Mako. But you're not all to blame here. I'm sorry for blowing up at you before."

"It's okay, I know why you did. Look, we both said things we regret." he took a step forward to approach her, but stopped once Korra stepped back. This worried him. "Korra?"

"I'm sorry. But after everything that has happened, maybe it's best if we just…stay were we left off."

Those word were not what Mako wanted to hear. "What? Why?"

"Mako, you have your place and I have mine. It's clear now that this…us. Doesn't work."

"You don't mean that, I know you don't. I was stupid and blind but I know the truth now and I want to set things right. I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, and I always will, but…we can't go on like this. I'm sorry Mako...but I'm letting you go." with that, she turned around and made her way into the ship towards her room, but Mako was not going to give up so easily. Not again.

"Korra wait!" He followed her inside to an open space inside the ship as he kept on calling for her. "Please, just give me another chance."

"I don't need to give you another chance. It's over."

"Hold the phone!" Korra and Mako both screamed in fear when they saw Asami in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Asami? How? How long have you been standing there?" Korra asked.

"Long enough. Korra you can't seriously be thinking about letting him go, are you?"

"Asami, it's for the best."

Just then, Bolin popped up from behind the two out of nowhere. "Oh, come on. We all know you don't really mean that."

Mako couldn't believe it. "Bo? You too?"

"What's the issue Korra? Why are you holding back from this guy?" Bolin asked before he started to sing,

**Bolin,**

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**Mako,**

"Clumpy?"

**Bolin, **

_Or the grumpy way he talk?_

_I'll admit that from afar he ain't no treat _

Mako crossed him arms in annoyance, "Hey! I'm right here!"

**Asami, **

_And although he does mean well _

_His actions don't always ring the bell_

She hits his head with a small bell and Mako rubbed the area where she had hit him, "Ow!"

**Bolin and Asami, **

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet_

**Asami,**

"Most of the time."

**Mako,**

"Seriously?"

**Bolin,**

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_

**Asami,**

_So he's got a few flaws_

**Bolin, **

_Like his nasty attitude _

_Or lack of gratitude_

**Asami and Bolin,**

_Makes you want to cut him with a saw_

**Mako,**

"Harsh!"

**Asami, **

"It rhymed."

**Asami and Bolin, **

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper _

_But this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer upper up _

_With a little bit of love_

They place Korra and Mako closer together but Korra backs away, "I appreciate your support guys but we've got bigger problems to worry about."

"I hear music!"

Korra groaned as she face palmed herself, "Bumi, not you too."

"Oh, yes!", Bumi placed his arm on Korra's shoulder, "So tell me girlfriend, _is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Bolin,**

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Asami,**

_Of that he really can't control his angry moods?_

Mako glared at her

**Asami,**

"What?"

**Bumi,**

_Don't try holding back your fondness _

_'Cause of his apparent douche-ness_

**Mako,**

"Still hurtful!"

**Bumi, Bolin and Asami,**

_Because you know deep down inside he's the honest goods_

Bolin placed his two index fingers in the corner of Mako's mouth and forced him to smile. Mako angrily swatted his hands away.

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper _

_He's got a couple of bugs _

_His isolation is confirmation _

_Of his desperation for human hugs _

Bumi and Bolin hugged the annoyed Mako.

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper _

_But we know what to do!_

_The way to fix this fixer upper _

_Is to fix him up with you!_

"ENOUGH!" Korra angrily shot a blast of fire to make them briefly stop their singing. "I've made my choice, okay! Give it a rest!"

"Korra…"

Korra backed away from Mako, leaving him devastated. Bolin, Bumi and Asami blinked three times simultaneously before huddling up.

**Bumi, **

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

**Asami,**

_That's a minor thing_

**Bolin,**

_Their relationship's got a little chipped_

**Asami,**

_But this love is more than a one time fling_

They dispersed and continued to dance around the two teens.

**Bumi, Bolin, Asami, **

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper _

_Her brain's kind of on the mixed!_

**Korra,**

"Hey!"

**Bumi, Bolin, Asami,**

_You just gotta budge _

_Let go of the grudge _

_And the whole thing will be fixed_

Then Kya walked into the room singing soulfully as a spotlight, from nowhere in particular, shined above her,

_We're not saying you can change him _

_Cause people don't always change _

_We're only saying that love's a force _

_That's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed_

Korra and Mako looked at each other sadly as she sang that part of the song. Kya then threw flowers everywhere.

_But throw a little love their way!_

**Bumi, Bolin, Asami,**

_Throw a little love their way!_

**Kya,**

_And you'll bring out their best!_

**Everybody, **

_True love brings out the best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper _

_That's what it's all about!_

**Bumi,**

_Father_

**Kya,**

_Sister_

**Bolin, **

_Brother_

**Together, **

_We need each other _

_To raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper _

_But when push comes to shove_

Bolin hugged both Korra and Mako and sang, _The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-_

Bolin took Mako while Bumi took Korra and forced them to dance, before making the two teens bump into one another

**Together,**

_True! True! True, true, true! Love _

_(True, love) _

_Love, love, love, love, love, love! _

_(True love!)"_

Asami and Kya spun around them, making the two spin for a bit while still holding each other. Once they stopped they landed in a pose which involved Mako dipping Korra. Both were very surprised by this.

_True…_

**Bumi,**

"Now seal the deal!"

**Korra,**

"Wait, what?"

**Bumi, **

"You gotta kiss."

**Everyone, **

_Love!_

"Wait!" Korra stepped away from Mako, "Wait, wait, no. No. I'm sorry but…no!"

With that, the Avatar angrily ran out of the room. Mako simply stood there sadly watching her leave, while the others looked at him sympathetically.

"Well that could have gone better." Bolin said sadly.

"One more time!" Bumi started singing again while snapping his fingers, "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper-" _ but as he sang, Kya, Asami, Bolin and Mako ignored him and walked back to their rooms. _"So he's-nobody else is gonna sing? _-okay."

Korra walked past Pinkie Pie who then looked at the camera in confusion. "What did I miss?"

*(~)*

_**Colossians 3:2 ~ **_

_Think about the things of heaven, not the things of earth._

*(~)*

**Sorry, Pinkie but you missed out on a musical number this time…this time. Even if she did sing NOBODy (minus Korra) would be able to understand her. Anywho-what did you think about the song "Now I Know", it's a parody to "Let it Go". It was so much fun to do because it really shows the character development that should have happened to Mako…and Asami….and the already development for Bolin. And the song "Fixer Upper", let's face it it goes with Makorra so well! **

**You can find my video at my youtube channel, or you could head to my profile page and find the links to my other videos, manny Korra/Pony related.**

**In your next review, PLEASE tell me what you thought about Mako, Bolin, Asami, AND Korra in this chapter, I want to know if I did an okay job. **

**Only two chapters left and one epic final battle that will change EVERYTHING!**

**God Bless, *kiss Kiss***

**P.S, the rainbow aura does not mean that Mako, Bolin, Asami and Jinora also have elements of harmony, the rainbow is suppose to symbolize a moment when they have finally discovered their true destiny, and the rainbow means that Korra and the Mane Six had something to do with that in some way or another. Hope that clears things up.**


	13. Harmonic Convergence

_*(~)*_

_**Revelation 2:2~**_

_I know your deeds, your hard work and your perseverance. I know that you cannot tolerate wicked people, that you have tested those who claim to be apostles but are not, and have found them false._

_*(~)*_

**Harmonic Convergence**

Everybody was now heading to the South Pole on Varrick's battleship. Inside, Kya attended to Jinora, the young girl's lifeless body laid still in a tub filled with glowing purifying waters as her aunt constantly moved her arms in swift motions to keep the glow alive, as well as Jinora's body and spirit. Spike was with her keeping an eye on the progress. He noticed her blue eyes looked tired, but more so they looked concerned and worried. Her gaze never tore away from the child, not even for a moment. Finally, Kya could do no more. She slowly lowered her arms, the water stopped its glowing once she did, she had done what she could, now all she and the others could do was wait. She sat on a chair and Spike offered her a glass of water.

"Don't worry, Kya. I'm sure Jinora will be alright." he said. Kya petted his head in gratitude. She hoped he was right.

(~)

Meanwhile, on the ships's docks, Bumi sat beside Oogi playing soothing music with his flute. While he played, Tenzin stood by with crossed arms, his eyes stern and focused as he observed Korra and the ponies aiming attacks at their expected practice dummies.

Korra shoot air blasts at her dummy while Twilight and Rainbow Dash practiced their firebending at theirs. They had already destroyed five dummies, for which Flash had to constantly be replacing every time one was ether incinerated or torn to bits. They were down to their last remaining seven.

Judging by the determination in their eyes, the girls were not about to let Unalaq win this time. Even the always demeanor Fluttershy was fiercely unleashing her wind attacks at her dummy, her long pink mane sticking to her face due to her sweet, for which she wiped away before continuing her attacks.

Applejack had some rocks beside her and unleashed them at her dummy by rising them up and then air kicking them, each impact more powerful and aggressive than the last. Rarity waterbended the water by slicing it through the dummy, not even trying to be gentle at all. The normally prim and proper pony had tossed all of her ladyness out the window.

As they practiced, Mako watched with by the sidelines. His sad gaze was on Korra the entire time. The fire and aggression in her eyes were not aimed at him, but they might as well be. He knew that things between them weren't all rosy pink, but after everything he had learned in the past few weeks, it was that despite the circumstances, he still loved Korra. No amount of arguing, disagreements, or police or Avatar responsibilities could change that. He _wanted_ to set things right, he _wanted_ to earn her trust again, he _wanted _to be better than before. Even if they remained broken up now, it would never change what they had been through and what they meant to each other. They just needed a fresh start, begin anew. But he didn't want to be broken up with her. He didn't want to let her go. He just couldn't. He was interupted from his thoughts when his brother walked out, happily eating a cherry pie and wearing shinny purple coat.

"What's up with the coat?" Mako asked, "And where did you get that pie?"

"It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find. There's a whole level filled with funhouse mirrors, of course-." Bolin turned to show the back of his pants ripped exposing his underwear, "-there's also the cat-gator deck." the earthbender sighed, "I miss that guy; he really knew how to make a long trip interesting. So, after that catchy musical number, which I believe I was pretty good by the way, did you and Korra work things out and are back on the love train?"

"Will you keep it down! I'm just waiting for the right moment. Besides, she already has a lot to deal with right now."

Bolin placed his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Oh, Mako. You know a wise man once told me that delivering bad news was like ripping off a blood sucking leach-you just have to do it fast and get it over with. In this case, you gotta do the exact same thing, only for the opposite reason."

Mako sighed in defeat, "I hate it when you listen to me. Fine!"

"Atta lover boy!"

As the boys were chatting, Tenzin stood by the girls coaching them. His voice was filled with an unyielding sense of determination and fierceness, which was very rare for Tenzin, "Unalaq will be waiting for you, you will need all of yourAvatar power and magic to stop him."

Korra replied with furry in her voice, and as she spoke the ponies grew more and more fierce, "I'm gonna close the spirits portals, lock Vaatu for another ten thousand years and we will make Unalaq wish he had never been born!"

With incredible power and anger, Korra unleashed a blast of fire at the dummy, at the exact same time Twilight unleashed a magenta colored flame from her horn, Rainbow unleashed a fire blast, Rarity unleashed a powerful water whip, Pinkie and Fluttershy unleashed a huge air blast and Applejack threw ahead all of the rocks she had. Each of their respected dummies were now completely destroyed from the powerful bending attacks, Rarity's was torn, Applejack's had rocks right on the chest, Pinkie and Fluttershy's were literally blown away, off the side of the ship, while Rainbow, Twilight's and Korra's were disintegrated, burned remains spread across the floor.

The head of Korra's dummy flew off into the air and landed on the floor, rolling up to Mako's feet. The young man looked down at it in fear and shock, seeing the edges torn and burned. By the looks of how much furry Korra placed into that attack, it was painfully obvious that she was not in the mood to talk about anything besides stopping Unalaq. Korra walked up to the firebender and he nervously gave her the dummies' head.

"Thanks, Mako." she said once she took the burned head into her hands. Just as she was about to turn away Mako opened his mouth to try and say something.

"Uh….mm." but the moment she looked at him, he slightly backed away with his hand on his chin trying to look casual.

"Did you want something?"

"Uh, no, no nothing." he said, his cheeks tinted with red. Korra shot him a concerned look before walking away. The moment she did Mako finally got his courage. Seeing her walk away made him snap back to his senses. He couldn't let her get away again.

"Actually, Korra I—"

"Yeah, what?" Korra asked, stopping herself and looked at the boy with curiosity.

Mako nervously tried to get his words out. He was still getting used to the whole 'being more in touch with his feelings' thing. "Look, I know you're busy and all but-you see, I wanted to—"

"Mako, if this is about you and me getting back together, I really don't have the time to—"

"I know things are crazy right now but I still love you and no matter what you say I know we're meant to be together!" Mako immediately blushed and backed away covering his face in embarrassment after blurting out those words.

Korra blinked in surprise, feeling a serious case of deja vu. She still loved him, she knew that much, but she didn't want to hurt him again. She didn't want them to split apart, but she feared she would ruin everything again.

"Mako, please. I really don't want to go through this right now. I made my decision and it's for the best. Just let it go."

The words pierced through him like a knife. How he wish he could turn back the clock and make it so that fight never happened, but maybe Korra was right. Maybe they didn't work anymore and he was the one being delusional for once. The firebender decided to accept the truth. The painful, painful, painful, painful, painful…painful truth.

"Forget I said anything." he said with much sadness. Korra walked away and Mako sighed in defeat. Bolin 'zipped' next to him, frowning sadly.

"I'm an idiot." said the firebender.

"Yyyyyyyep!"

As Korra walked away, Twilight flew beside her, "I really think he means it." she said sympathetically.

"I know…but it doesn't matter. We have two very different paths to take, it'll never work anymore."

"Don't say that. At least he's willing to make it work. You know he's not going to stop. He can be just as stubborn as you sometimes."

"Well, he's going to have to at least wait. Right now we've got bigger fish to fry."

Pinkie Pie jumped up to them, "We're going to fry fish?! Don't tell Fluttershy!"

Kya walked out to join them, as Tenzin started going through their battle plan; "As soon as we reach the southern water tribe, well blast through blockade at the main port. Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal and enter the spirit world."

"Works for me." Twilight said

"Me too" said Flash Sentry.

"Woah! Since when does my little brother want to blast or crash through anything?" Kya said. This really was a whole new for Tenzin.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter." he replied fiercely.

Bumi joined his sibling, "We all want to save Jinora, but I think you're plan might be a tad over aggressive."

Twilight began 'neighing' angrily while flying, she was clearly exclaiming something in a fit of rage. The three siblings looked at her skeptically and then at Korra.

"Translation?" Bumi asked.

"She says if Tenzin is willing to do whatever it takes to save Jinora, then so should we." Korra explained. Twilight neighed and nodded in response. Then Fluttershy began doing punches and kicks in mid air while neighing.

"What did she say?" Kya asked.

"She's gonna make Unalaq pay for hurting everyone, especially the spirits."

Fluttershy then angrily neighed something else which made Korra gasp in horror!

"Fluttershy! Where did that language come from?!"

As the pony continued to neigh angrily, the three siblings looked at each other skeptically and curiously as Korra continued talking with the pony.

"I know he is, but still, you know better." Korra turned to the confused siblings. "You don't want me to translate that. Trust me."

"Oddly enough, she's the sweet one." said Tenzin.

Bumi continued, "Okay, I understand but still there are only fifteen of us and one ship, plus seven of those fifteen are small and have four legs. No offense."

The ponies all glared at Bumi. Tenzin crossed his arms, "Oh, and what do you suggest?" he asked his brother.

"An attack like this calls for strategy."

Rainbow Dash stopped flying and sat down crossing her front hooves. "Every pony get a seat, this could take a while."

Bumi began telling a story, "I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits.", Twilight groaned in annoyance as Bumi continued, "We managed to capture them all, just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses."

Tenzin angrily interrupted him, "I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now! This is serious!"

Then, all eyes fell on the raven-haired heiress that walked out to everyone, wearing her winter coat designed by Rarity, and looked on sadly at everyone.

"Are we almost there?" Bolin asked.

"I'm tired of practicing on these dummies." said Applejack while stomping her hooves aggressively, "I'm reedy for the real deal!"

"I couldn't agree more." said Rarity.

Asami sadly looked at the ponies, neighing and angrily stomping their hooves. She didn't need a translator to know what they were saying and feeling, but non the less, she was still saddened that she could no longer hear them. It was as if a magical chunk in her life had just been taken, and soon, there would be no more magic at all. It was a sad thought, but Asami had to be strong and have faith.

"We're almost there, but…I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Flash asked. Asami still couldn't understand him, "If you're asking what's the problem, you guys might want to come in with me. It's about Korra's father."

Korra and the ponies gasped.

(~)

After a while, Oogie finally landed in front of the White Lotus compound in the South Pole while Korra and the ponies entered on Naga. Korra's mother walked out and Korra quickly dismounted Naga and ran to her mother with open arms.

"Mom!" the two women embraced one another. Korra was so relieved to know her mother was alright, she had been so terribly worried about her for days on end. Now, at least there was one silver lining.

"I'm so happy you're here." Senna said. Applejack and Rarity ran to greet her as well. Senna kneeled down and petted their heads.

"What happened?" Rarity asked, "Where is Tonraq? What has Unalaq done?"

But despite her asking, Senna could no understand a word Rarity was saying. Her lips were moving as if she was speaking like any other human, only what came out of her mouth were not words but animal sounds. She looked at Korra in confusion as she stood up. "What's wrong? What happened to them?"

"They're fine, but Equestria isn't. We have to stop Unalaq before it's too late. Where's dad?"

Senna lowered her head sadly as she answered. Her voice breaking as she explained. "Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance, and captured your father."

Twilight gasped, "No!"

"I'll get him back." Korra said determinedly. Tenzin approached while carrying Jinora.

"Where is my mother?"

"She's in the healing hut." said Senna, "So many injured."

Senna opened the door to reveal the entire hut filled with injured Southern Rebels. They all looked in pretty bad shape; they had bandages in numerous parts of their bodies, bruises of black and blue, broken ribs and such, it was truly a sad sight to seen. Among them was the elderly Katara, along with other female healers all doing their best to heal the wounds of the courageous men. Korra felt terrible to see them like this. They all fought so hard and with so much strength and courage. She was not going to let their struggle go in vain, she promised herself that. Once Katara spotted her children, she rushed towards them, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Jinora's limpness body in Tenzin's arms. "What happened?" she asked as she carried her granddaughter.

Pinkie Pie started to explain. "Well, first we got attacked by this dark spirit and then-" but as the pony kept explaining, Katara couldn't understand.

"Pinkie Pie, dear. I'm afraid I can't understand what you're saying."

"Oh right, I forgot" said Pinkie Pie to herself.

"What happened to them?" Katara asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain in a bit but first you need to help Jinora" Korra said.

"Jinora's soul is trapped in the spirit world." Tenzin tells his mother, her heart raced.

"Oh my goodness! How long has she been away?"

"Almost a week." Kya replied, "I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, mom."

Fluttershy removed a strand of hair from Jinora's face as Tenzin placed her in a tub of water and Katara began to heal her, the water started to glow around the sleeping child.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked his mother hopefully.

"I don't know."

"Not exactly what we needed to hear at this point." Spike said.

"But she is very strong to have lasted this long."

Twilight looked at Jinora and lowered her ears, "Hang in there Jinora. We'll get you back…I'll make sure of it."

(~)

Outside of the compound, they all gathered together to discuss their next move. "I talked to the rebels." Korra said, "They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is."

"A suicide mission…" said Bolin. They all looked briefly at him and Fluttershy shouted angrily at the earthbender.

"Oh, grow a spine! We've got worlds to save!" Fluttershy flew up to Bolin's face with a fierce look in her eyes, "So quit being such a baby and man up!"

Bolin blinked three times. He knew Fluttershy could be fierce when she wanted to be, but this was one of the rare times where she screamed at him, or neighed at him since he could not interpret what she was saying. "I have no idea what you just said, but please don't hurt me."

Korra gently grabbed Fluttershy and stroked her mane, speaking to her in a soft tone. "Easy honey, I understand you're all upset, but you got to pull yourselves together."

"Korra's right." said Rarity, "We must conserve our energy for the real target: Unalaq!" the unicorn said the name with much anger and disgust.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once." Bumi began.

Spike sighed, "Here we go again."

"My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles." Bumi briefly stopped when he heard snoring. Spike had fallen asleep. "Hey!"

Spike snapped awake, "I didn't burn Korra's boots!"

"Anyway, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized the only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above." While Bumi kept talking, Pinkie Pie was eating popcorn while listening intensively. "So I fashioned a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys…"

"Enough of your ridiculous lies!" Tenzin shouted, "Can't you see the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!"

Pinkie Pie groaned sadly, "Awwww, he was just getting to the good part."

"Hold on, maybe Bumi's right." said Asami.

The ponies all said, "Hu?!"

"We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison and there's a plane on Varrick's ship, not to mention we've got Alicorn magic and three Pegasus ponies. Maybe we can attack from above."

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Twilight can drop some of Varrick's bombs from above. You, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and the rest of the ponies can fly to the spirit portal on Oogie when you see an opening."

"That's actually a good plan!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Attack northern troops from the sky? Count me in!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too!" Flash agreed.

"And me!" said Fluttershy.

Applejack galloped happily, "Let's do it ya'll!"

"Alright, let's get moving." said Korra.

Spike cheered, "Let's do this!"

"Hang on, Spike. You're staying here and help keep an eye on Jinora." said the Avatar.

Spike lowered his ears in disappointment, "But I want to help save the world too. Please, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseee?" the little dragon gave the avatar his signature cute big green eyes. Korra simply arced an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're not gonna stop until I cave, are ya?"

"No."

He kept giving her the cute eyes. And Korra finally gave in. "Okay, fine! But stay close. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

Spike had tears forming in his eyes as he hugged her leg, "I love you too!"

Twilight levitated Spike and placed him on her back, bearing a look of determination. "Let's ride!"

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Korra, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike all flew away on Oogie while Naga and Pabu stayed behind…again.

(~)

Unalaq was in his tent, patiently waiting for Harmonic Convergence. His son and daughter walked in on him.

"What are we still doing here father?" Eska asked. While she was normally emotionless and stern, this time she looked more irritated and impatient. She was already sick of staying at the South and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"The invasion was completely successful and the southern tribe s under control." said Desna, not nearly as impatient as his sister, but he wanted to leave just as much as she did. "The spirit portals are open."

"You've restored balance." said Eska. "Now we would like to go home."

"You don't understand." said their father. "Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish."

The twins were very confused by this. "What else is there?" Desna asked, slowly growing impatient. "The Water Tribe is united."

Unalaq smiled wickedly, "After today there will be no more Water Tribe, no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent, and new. And I will lead this glorious revolution. Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal."

"From whom?" Eska asked. "We've already beaten everyone."

"The Avatar and her Ponies will be here soon. They have no choice."

(~)

Asami was already piloting the plane, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Flash and Twilight, all had explosives on bags which were hung around their necks. Mako and Bolin were on both standing on the plane's wings, Bolin on the left with Mako on the right. Asami gave Tenzin a thumbs up, and the air nomad nodded. The two groups dispersed, as Korra watched her friends depart, she shouted, "Good luck! And be careful!"

"Are you forgetting who you're talking too?" Rainbow said proudly.

Flash saluted to her, "We won't fail you Korra!"

Korra saluted back, "I know you won't."

"We'll see you at the portal!" Twilight shouted before she and the others flew off beside the plane. Korra's eyes shimmered as she sadly watched her friends depart, at one moment, her eyes and Mako's locked. His amber eyes reflecting the dim colors of that of his beloved.

"Be safe." he whispered. Unbeknownst to him, Korra returned the gesture.

"Be safe."

She looked down at her hands and noticed her fingernails turn blue once again. A look of determination on her face which is shared by Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. Bolin and Mako were both hanging on to the plane's wings as the Unalaq's compound came into clear view.

"Are you ready?!" Asami asked.

Bolin clung on to the wing for his dear life. "I'm an earhtbender, strapped to the wing of a plane, hundreds of feet in the air, so, no?"

"Don't worry, there's no way they'll be expecting this." Mako replied. They all saw Unalaq's compound coming into view. It looked vaguely similar to the White Lotus compound, minus the tall building, various tents and huts were seen all around, encircled by a silvery colored wall around it, with a single opening to serve as an entrance of exit, as well as various watchtowers. Spirits encircled the portal like moths to a flame. The beam of light shoot straight from the ground up into the sky with no end. A bunker made out of ice forced around the spirit portal, with various windows where northern troops watched from their spot. As the plane drew closer, Fluttershy gasped. Mako's eyes shifted to down bellow, where they saw a large party of Northern Soldiers ready to attack them.

"I think they were expecting it!" Bolin shouted.

The Soldiers bended water upwards and attacked, sending ice shards directly at the plane. Twilight Sparkle flew ahead, downwards to the soldiers. Mako watched in horror, "Twilight! No!"

The princess's horn glowed a bright magenta, and unleashed a powerful combo of magic, and fire blasts down at the shards, making them melt in seconds. Followed by a powerful blast aimed directly at the bunker, breaking it in half at her powerful blast. The troops fled in terror and jumped out the windows, away from the princess. Twilight continued this strategy, striking at the snow which rose upwards and landed not top of them, entrapping them with the snow. Many decided to flee in fear and Twilight flew up beside her friends.

"Nice one, Twi!" Flash said to her.

"Thanks sweetie." She winked and flew ahead leaving a slightly stunned Flash, a smile growing on his face.

"Sweetie? Wow, I'm her sweetie."

Rainbow Dash flew to him with a grin on her face. "Focus, Casanova."

Flash snapped himself out of his dream like state, "Right, sorry."

Fluttershy playfully giggled, "Sure glad Mako didn't hear that."

Down bellow, more troops came out of their bunkers and saw the plane above them. They all waterbended water into icicles and shot them towards the plane. Fluttershy shouted, "Incoming!"

Asami stirred the plane and they easily dodged the attacks, but just barely for the ice shards came at them with great speed, even too fats for Twilight to get them all at once. Bolin clung on to the wing in complete fear, screaming terrified.

"ASAMI!"

"Get ready!" the heiress shouted. On cue, Twilight flew near Mako who was on the wing of the plane. They both nodded at each other, ready for anything. Asami gave them the signal.

"Fire!"

Mako started firebending at the compound while Twilight did the same with her magic, the plane managed to pass as Asami continued to avoid more incoming attacks from the troops. The plane continued to fly around the compound, roughly avoiding the projectile attacks from the troops. Bolin began earthbending at the troops bellow, knocking them off their balance and preventing them from unleashing more attacks. But sadly, bending was not the only thing at their disposal. Thanks to Varrick, the troops also had mecah tanks to support them. Twilight flew near the other ponies.

"Now, guys!"

On her command, they released the bombs from their bags and with her magic Twilight aimed the explosives at the mecatanks attacking them with their rockets and extension cables. Fluttershy saluted to Bolin as a signal and he activated the bombs by pressing the button on the remote control, exploding the machines in a patch of fiery inferno. The four ponies high hoofed one another in victory.

(~)

Meanwhile, Oogie was approaching the compound. Pinkie took out a telescope and looked through it to see a whole bunch of dark spirits over the horizon circling the portal as the beam of light shined in the distance.

"Wow! Looks like a dark spirit pallooza!" said the pony.

"I don't see an opening." said Korra.

"Let's circle around and see if we can find a way from the other side." Tenzin suggested.

"Good thinking." said Rarity, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. As they flew ahead, Applejack's eyes widened in horror. A group of dark spirits was charging at them.

"In comin'!"

"Hold on!", Tenzin stirred Oogie out of the way in time before the spirits would attack, but the more they tried to avoid them, the more they continued to come at them. One spirit managed to jump onto Oogie's back, startling the Avatar, but Rarity and Applejack both simultaneously punched the creature in the face, sending it flying.

"Get away you beasts!" Rarity exclaimed.

Applejack smiled proudly, "Nice one, Rare!"

Kya and Spike worked together to drive more the spirits away with waterbending and breathing fire. Then, one spirit snuck up from behind an unsuspected Pinkie Pie and grabbed hold of her, lifting her up from the saddle.

"Pinkie Pie!"

As the spirit held Pinkie Pie in its tentacles, the fearless pony started to talk rapidly and excitedly, "Wow! You can see everything from up here, hey why is it that even though you're dark spirits you're more purple? Or is it violet? Magenta? Of course a lot of you are also blue, why is that? Is blue another form of black? Wait, blue can't be called black, if it was it would be called black-blue. Oh! You're black blue!"

The spirit holding her suddenly screamed in agony at Pinkie's content talking. She was like a never-ending river of words, and words and words. The spirit willingly released her and the pony landed perfectly back on Oogie's saddle as the spirit flew away screaming.

"That was fun! Can I go again?"

Korra silently gave thanks to Pinkie's natural ability to annoy others. But then, Oogie began to groan loudly and soon, the bison could barely keep himself in the air. The girls noticed that more and more spirits were clinging onto his legs and tail, sticking to him like gum on a sidewalk. The more they stuck, the weaker Oogie became. In no time, he would fall right out of the sky, and them along with him.

"The spirits are weighing Oogie down!" Tenzin shouted as he tried to keep his bison steady, but to no avail. "We're losing altitude!"

Bumi bravely stood up and started kicking at a spirit. "Get off of him you sticky, nasty little blob of goo!" as the non-bender was fighting with the spirit, he suddenly tripped but managed to quickly grab hold of the spirit. The creature struggled in his grip. "If I go, you're coming with me!" as a result of their struggle, both Bumi and the spirit fell from Oogie's saddle. The others watched in horror as the man feel downwards into the snowy ground.

"Bumi!"

(~)

Meanwhile, the plane continued to hover over the compound as they continued to dodged more projectiles from the troops. Twilight kept blasting with her magic, but while she wasn't looking, one icicle was thrown up.

"AAHH!"

Flash Sentry felt the sharp ice sting his wing. The impact caused him to lose altitude, and began to fall down.

"Flash Sentry!"

Twilight quickly flew down at top speed, successfully grabbing Flash with her front hooves and hoisted one of his hooves around her shoulders. Mako saw the alicorn carrying Flash. "Are you guys alright?" he asked in worry, until he felt a sudden change in the altitude of the plane. Some of the icicles managed to connect, damaging the plane. Mako and Twilight responded by attacking the troops with his firebending while Twilight Sparkle brought Flash to Asami's cockpit on the back seat.

"What happened?" the heiress asked. Twilight neighed something to her before returning to attack the troops. "I hate not understanding ponies." Asami said bitterly.

"Twilight!" the alicorn heard Mako call out to her, "How about we show these guys what happens when they mess with an alicorn princess?" the young man smiled confidently and the pony smiled in response. At the same time, both Twilight and Mako both created a wave of fire and hit directly at the huts down bellow, making more troops run away in fear from the ragging flames as the plane made another run.

Rainbow and Fluttershy dropped more explosives and Bolin earthbended them down to the compound which exploded. He rose up his fist and cheered, "I wish Varrick was filming this! We could call it "Nuktuk: Sky Warrior"!

Rainbow and Fluttershy rolled their eyes and then they see two familiar faces bellow. Their emotionless eyes starring up at them. Rainbow shouted in horror, "GAH! Bolin, it's your crazy ex-girlfriend!

The twins began to attack; they slide on the snow with their waterbending. Twilight's horn glowed as she attacked the twins, but Eska managed to strike Twilight with a powerful water whip and the alicorn was then knocked unconscious in mid air.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Flash cried out as he watched his girlfriend fall down. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards her and and grabbed her in the nick of time. The twins then used their waterbending to destroy the tail of the plane, causing it to loose altitude. Rainbow and Fluttershy gasped as they saw the plane fall down.

"Brace yourselves!" Asami shouted to the brothers, both clung on to the wings, preparing themselves for the impact.

While carrying Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew as fast as they could to their friends but before their very eyes, the plane crashed on the snow. The girls lowered the unconscious Twilight down to see Mako, Bolin, Asami and Flash unconscious, the plan was completely destroyed, broken right down the middle, half engulfed in snow. They rushed to their sides; Fluttershy nudged Bolin while Rainbow nudged Asami.

"Asami! Please wake up! Please!"

Suddenly, the girls were both instantly frozen solid from the neck down.

"Hey! What the—"

They heard footsteps approaching and saw a group of Northern soldiers looking down on them. They had found them. Mako heard the faint sounds of neighing in protests, he shifted and opened his eyes. His vision was a tad blurry, but he could see the the ponies as well as Asami and Bolin being taken away by the troops. The firebender could hardly move, as he watched his friends being taken, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

(~)

"_**AH!**_"

Korra clenched her chest as she felt a sever pain. Applejack and Rarity placed their hooves on her to help her.

"Korra!"

"Twilight…the others…they need help"

But Oogie was already beginning to fall due to the spirits overpowering him. Dark blobs were covering half of his body, draining away his energy and ability to fly. The bison groaned loudly as his human and pony companions all screamed in horror at the sight of the white ground drawing closer and closer, until...

Oogie couldn't move a muscle. He laid on the snow unconscious, his airbender master as well as his sister both laid on the ground, unconscious. Korra's eyes fluttered open, she could see the ponies and Spike laying down on the snow right in front of her. She felt so weak from the impact. Her top hair tie had come off, leaving her hair loose and she felt a sting on her right cheek. Even Celestia's headband fell off and laid on the snow. She heard footsteps approaching and saw a group of men, who she assured where Northern troops, approaching her and the others, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Let's take them to Chief Unalaq." one of the troops said. One by one, they carried Tenzin, Kya, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity with them to the compound. The last one reached for Korra, but then stopped and backed away in shock.

"What the-"

Right before his eyes, he saw a strand of Korra's dark hair start to shimmer and sparkle in a way he had never seen before. As the sparkles diminished, a single bluish-white shimmering streak appeared right across the Avatar's hair, making her look even more beautiful than ever. The soldier decided to ignore what he had just seen and carried the girl away.

(~)

"Korra. Korra. Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Easy, Pinkie. Give her some space." said Applejack.

Korra's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was inside a hut with the ponies and Spike tied up along with Kya and Tenzin. She also saw her father who is also tied up by a pole.

"Dad…"

Her heart sank at the sight. Her father was badly injured. He had a black eye, scars on his face, his cloths were torn, and his hair was a tangled mess, she even saw hint of dried up blood on his lower lip. He was in worse shaped than the rebels back at the healing hut.

"Korra…I'm so sorry. I failed you" Tonraq said sadly.

"Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair"

"What about my hair? What has that got to do with-"

"Korra, it's half blue"

"What? What are you-?" Rarity levitated a lock of Korra's hair and she saw the strange new streak. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What? How did this-"

The front curtain of the hut opened, letting in some light, as the troops threw Mako, Bolin, Asami and the rest of the winged ponies onto the floor, the friends grunted once they made contact with the ground. They had their wrists tied together while the ponies were tied up completely. Korra's eyes shimmered with sadness when she saw Flash's sprained wing.

"Flash, what happened?"

"The troops were ready for us. They hit my wing." he said.

Mako looked up at Korra with sad eyes. "We tried."

Twilight looked up at her too, "We're sorry Korra."

Before Korra could say that they tried their best, her eyes narrowed and she scowled as her uncle entered the tent.

"Congratulations everyone. You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq." Korra said. "Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful; it will only make you a traitor to everything that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all spirits from this world. The avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge. We should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan, Prince White and Princess Leilani did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar."

The ponies all gasped in horror.

"Your era will be over."

"Think about what you're doing." said Tonraq, in an attempt to plea with his brother. "I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother; you're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

"I'll be more of a monster than your own daughter." said his younger brother, "The only difference is while that she can barely recognize her own spiritual power; I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us."

"Unalaq, even if you do win it won't matter." said Korra, "The magic of the ponies' home is fading. And once it's gone, our world will disappear too. I and the ponies are the only ones who can save them."

"And that is why you are truly unfit to be the Avatar." Unalaq glared at the ponies with disgust, "You bring these-these monstrosities-into our world and they bring their impiety called magic."

The ponies' all growled at him.

"The only good thing Avatar Wan ever did was severing our world from that of those filthy creatures. Everything they do is useless and meaningless, talking about "the magic of friendship" and the powers of an alicorn-all of it is in-pure."

Korra snarled at Unalaq. "In-pure? They've taught me more about myself in a few months than you ever could in a lifetime! You say you want spirits and humans to live together but you don't even believe in friendship!"

"They fill your head with childlike idealism. It's time you woke up and joined the real world. Which will soon be my world."

"If you don't let us go there won't be any world, period!"

Unalaq ignored her warnings and turned to Eska and Desna, "Keep them lock up. After Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra and her ponies."

"Yes father." said Eska.

Unalaq attempted to leave but then stopped, "Oh, and another thing…" he reached into his pocket and Korra's eyes widened as she gasped…he was holding her headband. "I doubt you'll need this back.", Unalaq bended the accessory right down the middle and it broke in two. He tossed the remains in front of Korra, smiling wickedly. "You thought you had let your pony princess down. Now you truly have."

With that, he walked away. Korra looked down at her broken headband, Celestia's gift to her. Kya rested her head on her brother's shudders. "I failed in every way. We've lost Jinora forever."

"There's still a chance. They didn't get Bumi." Kya said, with much hope in her voice. She prayed their brother would help them in some way.

(~)

Bumi kicked his way out of being buried in the snow. He sat up, dusting the snow off of him, and realized the spirit he took down with him was still there, snarling angrily at him.

"Oh, you wanna play some more? Well, bring it on." the non-bender then began punching the spirit, preparing a heavy blow. However, the spirit did not fall down, but looked down at Bumi, his fist still jammed into it's neck. The man sweat in fear before the spirit punched Bumi back. He fell backwards into the snow, head first. He lifted his head, shaking the white flakes off of his hair.

"Oh, we're playing dirty huh?"

Bumi reached into his pocket, finding a dagger and threw it at the spirit. But the item simply went inside of it, reversed, and propelled back out towards Bumi, who managed to dodge out of of the way. He barely managed to move out of the way when the spirit attacked. Desperately, he reached into his pocket again, only to pull out…his flute. How was this suppose to help? The spirit began to approach Bumi, he panicked he didn't know what else to do, and so he placed the flute near his mouth and began to play the instrument. The lovely music reached the spirit and it stopped trying to attack. It simply floated in front of him, slowly its dark and scary appearance softened, it's sharp edges became round, and it's dark purple color changed to a light blue. Bumi was not expecting this, but he'll take what he can get.

"Hmm…Looks like we've got a music lover here." he continued to play his flute happily, and the spirit bobbed its head to the sound while Bumi danced in place. He then heard something approaching, he smiled when he spotted Korra's polar-bear dog Naga and Bolin's ferret Pabu approaching him.

"Ah, ha! Reinforcements!" he happily hugged Naga and smiled confidently at his comrades, especially his new spirit friend. "All right soldiers, looks like it's on us to save the day, luckily I've got a plan."

(~)

Twilight looked up at the devastated Avatar, "He's wrong you know. You haven't failed anyone."

Korra lowered her gaze, "If I hadn't been so stubborn non of this would have happened. I trusted Unalaq and I sealed the fate of our worlds. I'm sorry for putting all of you through this."

"It's not over yet. We can still stop Unalaq." said Applejack in determination.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah!"

Mako looked at Korra's sad eyes and his heart suddenly spoke to him, "Korra, I know I've made some mistakes and I don't blame you for being mad, but just hear me out." Korra looked directly at him, though sadness and despair was on her face, Mako spoke with kindness and love. Things he had left out before.

"Since the day I've known you, you've made my life completely upside down, but in a good way. I used to think the only way to be happy was to have what everybody else had, like money and everything the world had to offer. But you, you found happiness with just the simple friendship of six little ponies. Ponies who you would give your life for simply because you love them. I know your not perfect, but you found something I was still to afraid to accept until now. A wise pony once told me, "true friends stick together, even when we make a mistake."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at her friend. He had learned once again, the true magic of friendship.

"I've realized that apart we can only go so far," Mako continued, "but together…together we are stronger than anything. We need each other now more than ever. That's why you can't give up. I refuse to let you give up!"

"Things haven't been the same since you and the ponies have been gone." Bolin started, "We've realized that friendships aren't always easy…but no doubt they're worth fighting for."

Asami nodded in agreement, "If I had to face the end of the world…I'm glad it's with all of you."

"They're right." Tenzin said, "Believe it or not, one way or another, you've changed our lives…you and the ponies."

"We're all here for you." Flash Sentry said.

There was no stopping the tears that rolled down from Korra's eyes. Even in their darkest hour her friends were still holding on. They had not lost hope in her. Looking around at all of the bright and hopeful faces Iroh's voice was heard ringing in her ears.

"_If you look for the light, you can often find it. If you let it out you can change the world around you."_

Korra looked down at the broken headband before her, which gave off a **rainbow-colored** glow. The same aura shimmered in her eyes. Her friends, their hope, their love…it was all clear. She now understood what Iroh meant.

"…look for the light. Of course. That's what he meant!"

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra smiled at them all, "Someone once told me to find the Light in the dark, and I see now that I've already found it." Everybody looked at her skeptically but Korra continued to smile her beautiful signature smile, "Friendship is the light! If our friendship can survive everything we've been through, then there is no doubt we can overcome this as well."

Eska scoffed in disgust, "All this conversation about love, light and friendship is truly nauseating and pointless."

Korra looked up at her cousins with pleading eyes, "Eska, Desna try to understand. I know Unalaq is your father but Vaatu has made him completely crazy."

"We will never betray our father." said Eska, "And you cannot persuade us with your petty little love speeches. You say it is strong but it is not. It is foolish.", as she said this, she glared at Bolin who slumped in fear.

"Please, if you let us free we can still stop him from destroying everything." Korra continued to try to get through to them, "Once he fuses with Vaatu no one will be safe, and even so once the magic in Equestria is gone our world will disappear along with it. Desna, he won't be your father anymore."

Desna confronted her with furry in his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world, if he says that what he is doing is right, I believe him."

"So much for listening to reason." Rarity said as she rested her head on her legs in defeat.

(~)

Waterbenders used their water to diminish the fire damage caused by Mako and even Twilight from earlier. One soldier walked out of the opening of the compound, carrying a spear. Unbeknownst to him, on his right side, Bumi, Naga, and Pabu stood still and quiet, pressed up against the wall. But the soldier then noticed their presence.

"Huh?"

Before he could react, Bumi jumped from behind him and tackled the man down. He tied him up and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. With him out of the way, Bumi took his uniform and put it on. He turned to his comrades, smiling confidently.

"How do I look?"

Naga and Pabu looked at one another and then back at Bumi. Even if they could give Bumi their opinions, there was no way he wanted to hear them.

With his new disguise, Bumi walked into the compound, bypassing various soldiers and dark spirits that encircled all around. The soldiers seemed either oblivious to their presence or simply decided to ignore them. One soldier however, was speaking with a comrade about the entities.

"You know, if I wanted some ball of evil lurking over my shoulder all the time, I'd stayed at home with my mother-in-law."

Bumi moved deeper into the compound, standing before various dark spirits, encircling the spirit portal. They did now acknowledge his presence, mistaking him for another soldier. The man stood before them and took out his flute. "All right, spirit army. Your general is here. Follow me!" he began to play the flute, attempting to use the same soothing method he did with the previous spirit. The spirits around the portal took interest in the sound and they began to encircle Bumi as he played.

"It's working!" he said, and he was right, it was working…or was. Apparently, not all spirits were music lovers and instead of being soothed by the sound, they became irritated and pounced on Bumi. "It's not working!"

The spirits all ganged up on him like fish fighting for a meal on the ocean floor. Bumi crawled out from under them and ran away, with the spirits chasing behind him. As he ran he gulped in fear as a trio of spirits came at him from his direction. He tried to run the opposite way, only to be reminded that the previous spirits were still chasing him. He was surrounded, luckily there before him stood tall mecah tanks and he nimbly jumped up and into the open cockpit of one of them, closing it before the spirits could get to him.

The spirits surrounded the machine, before two sinked into it. From inside, Bumi witnessed the controls releasing static electricity, the lights turned on and without even trying, the mecah tank's tread activated and it began to drive into the tents. The soldiers ran away in fear as the possessed machine went awol and attacked the rest of the tents. Bumi was very inexperienced in these kinds of things, he so wished Asami was here to help out.

"Get me out of here!"

He desperately activated a lever, which caused the mecah tank to fire off a grappling hook, which began to swinging it around the main watchtower, its hook end held on to it while the mecah tank continued destroying tents as it went in a circle, the hook still holding on to the watchtower. The machine was completely out of control, it destroyed everything in its path. Before long, most of the compound was destroyed, half of it bursting into flames, and even knocking away the roof of a tent, to reveal two soldiers playing a board game and one sleeping on his bed.

The inside of the machine continued to release static, and even smoke, and then the spirits showed themselves, trapping Bumi within the cockpit. He pulled the eject lever, the cockpit opened and the man let out the signature "Goffy-Scream" as he was propelled out of the machine.

(~)

Fluttershy's ears perked up and they heard a loud noise. "What was that?"

Eska and Desna looked out to investigate but were then tumbled by Bumi who came sliding into the hut in a chair and smiled at his friends.

"All right, guys. Rescue time."

Eska and Desna got up and snarled at Bumi form behind. Spike cried out, "Bumi behind- " Naga bursted through the tent and knocked the twins down. Spike blinked in surprise, "-you"

The ponies all dropped their jaws while the others stared in disbelief. Once they were all untied and headed out, they saw the entire compound destroyed and the towers had fallen down. Flash's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow! He's one crazy, dude."

"No kidding." said Twilight, equally surprised.

"Bumi, how did you manage to take down this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked in shocking amazement.

"I did it all with my trusty flute and….ah, never mind, you wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving."

Tonraq was held up by Mako and Fluttershy as they entered the icy forest and reached the portal. It's beam glowing bright. Applejack pointed to it, "There it is ya'll. Unalaq is on the other side just waitin' to get Vaatu out of that tree."

"We'll we're gonna stop him before he gets the chance!" Rainbow Dash said with fierce determination.

Korra stood in front of the Mane Six, "You girls ready?"

The Ponies all nodded simultaneously, "Ready!"

Tonraq tried to stand on his own, "You go in through the portal, I'll hold off anyone that comes in after you." but the man groaned in pain as Mako and Fluttershy helped support him.

"No, you're too hurt, you need a healer." Korra turned to the heiress, "Asami, can you take Oogie and dad back to my mom?" Asami nodded and Korra turned to her father, "This is my fight now."

Rainbow flew behind her saying, "Ahem!"

Korra arced her eyebrow at her. "You know what I mean."

Tonraq knew that his daughter needed to do this. She was the avatar and this was her destiny, "Korra." he lovingly hugged his daughter, "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Flash Sentry, "Flash, you and Spike go with Asami, you'll be safe there."

"No way Twi, I'm not leaving you!" Spike said.

"Me neither" said Flash with a straight face, but then winced in pain due to his injured wing.

"But you can't fly with just one wing, you'll be defenseless." said Twilight.

"You're forgetting, I've had years of combat training. I don't need wings to fight. Besides, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Twilight looked down, lowering her ears and blushing at Flash's words, "You don't have to do this." she said. He lifted up her chin with his hoof so she was looking at him.

"Yes. I do."

Both ponies smiled at each other, a faint blush on both their faces. Mako watched them both and remembered the time when he decided to stay by Korra to defeat Amon. Ponies and humans really aren't so different after all.

"And Korra's taught me tons of fighting styles." Spike said, "I can handle anything."

Twilight sighed, "Alright."

Asami took hold of Oogie's reigns and, with Tonraq on the saddle, they flew back to Katara for Tonraq to be healed. Korra turned to face the others, speaking like a true leader, "Once we're inside you go find Jinora. Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash Sentry will take care of Unalaq while I and the ponies close the portals so Vaatu can't escape. Then we use our Elements of Harmony when Harmonic Convergence starts to restore the magic in Equestria."

"Sounds good to me." said Applejack.

But before anyone could enter the portal, Bolin spoke up, his voice shaking with worry. "Wait, okay worst case scenario: So we fight Unalaq, you close the portal, restore the magic and let's just say something happens to you. Are we gonna be trapped in there for eternity?!"

Spike's eyes snapped open in horror, "Wait, nobody said anything about being trapped for eternity!" he nervously clung onto Korra's leg, "Nothings gonna happen to you, right? Korra?"

Korra gently carried Spike into her arms and held him tightly to calm him down. She looked at everyone with a brave face, "If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…."

Everybody and everypony looked at one another with worry. What would happen if they didn't make it out in time? Would they be trapped forever? The thought was just too frightening to continue. Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, her eyes looking up at the Avatar with such courage it mirrored her own.

"We _will_ make it out. I know it."

Korra could feel the confidence within the alicorn's heart. If she believed they would make it out alive, then she had to believe it as well. The Avatar kissed Spike's forehead before gently placing him down. She looked up at the others, her blue eyes sparkling, reflecting the aura of the portal.

"Let's go."

Rainbow Dash rose her hoof, "Alright, let's kick some dark spirit butt!" the pegasus flew right into the portal, and one by one the others ran into it, disappearing in a ray of pure white light. Spike was the last one to approach it, his little dragon body shaking in fear.

"On second thought, maybe I should have gone with Asami." he said as he prepared to take one step in the opposite direction. Mako's hand stuck out of the portal and grabbed Spike by the tail pulling him in by force.

(~)

Unalaq waited anxiously for Vaatu. He stood before the tree, lost in thought. But he was interrupted when he heard a sound, he turned around and his eyes narrowed.

The whole gang came through the portal and into the spirt world. Once they did, the Mane Six's and Korra's cutie marks briefly glowed. Flash was amazed at the scenery, "So this is the spirit world? Where are all the spirits?"

Right on cue, they saw Unalaq surrounded by a heard of dark spirits near Vaatu's tree. The man and the spirits lunged to attack them.

"That answer your question?" Twilight asked sarcastically. The alicorn princess jumped in front of them all and unleashed a powerful energy blast from her horn that literally blew away the spirits in one fatal swoop. Korra turned to the siblings.

"Tenzin, you Kya and Bumi look for Jinora. We got this."

The siblings obeyed the Avatar and ran off to find the young airbender. Unalaq rose up, bending the water from a stream bellow him, turning it into ice, and slide down before unleashing a powerful water attack at his enemies. Mako and Bolin stood up and countered his attack with their bending, as did Spike with his fire, and Flash stood beside them.

Unalaq got back up on his feet and charged at them with his waterbending. While Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash kept him occupied, Korra and the ponies ran towards the Southern Portal, reaching their heads and hoofs towards it. Korra entered the Avatar State at the same time the Ponies activated their Elements, causing all of their eyes to glow brightly. The winds bellowing in their hair, the beam glowed brightly, they grunted as they tried to use all of their combined energies to close the portal while Unalaq tried to break through Mako and Bolin's defenses.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin kept fire bending and earthbending at Unalaq while Spike breathed fire at him and Flash kicked the rocks Bolin earthbended to hit Unalaq but the man continued dodging and repelling their attacks as he tried to get to Korra. Mako and Flash both dodged Unalaq's attacks and Bolin launched Spike in the air with his earthbending and the dragon breathed fire at Unalaq which he manages to extinguish with his water and then he water wiped the dragon off the rock and Mako caught him before he landed on the ground. The firebender looked at the evil chief with furry for having hurt his friend.

"That's it!"

Mako lowered Spike down and shoot a big fire blast at Unalaq who repelled his attack and send Mako flying backwards with a water balst. Bolin turned to the orange pegasus, "Flash, go check on Mako!"

Flash nodded and went towards Mako while Bolin earthbended a giant rock wall at Unalaq who then knocked it down.

Meanwhile, Korra and the ponies all struggled to close the portals. No matter how hard their tried, the portal would not give in to their power. Rainbow Dash grunted, "Why-won't it-close?!"

"You're running out of time Raava." Vaatu's evil voice spoke, "I know you can feel it coming."

And he was right, at that moment the planets alined, Harmonic Convergence was here. The girls couldn't take it anymore, they were all blasted away from the portal by a pulse of energy as both the south and northern portals began to collide, merging together creating a glowing arch. From the outside, Eska and Desna watched in horror as a dark purple energy came from both portals, knocking the towns backwards. They watched in visible horror as the waves from both portals grew and grew, spreading all around, and engulfing the entire planet.

In Republic City, Lin shielded herself from a powerful force that spread through her. She heard the sounds of gasps and screams coming from all around the city. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror. The entire sky was purple in color with the northern light glowing and dancing high above in an aery green color.

In Equestria, Celestiaa, Luna, Leilani, even Discord witnessed the castle beginning to turn grey, bright colors started to fade and all around, ponies screamed in fear at the sight as their world turned dark, the sky was grey and all plants began to die. Discord clenched his head in fear.

"The Great Change has begun! We're all gonna die!"

Celestia looked up the sky and pleaded, "Please girls…hurry."

The heroes watched in horror as the two portals created lightning that hit the Tree of Time and it began to glow a sinister red as electricity surrounded it, before the energy exploded from the tree. As the energy expanded and dissipated, a dark and red entity emerged from the tree, growing in size, towering over all.

It was too late…Vaatu was free.

The seven Elements of Harmony watched in horror was Vaatu laughed evilly.

"Things just got real!" Pinkie Pie screamed in horror. She had never been so scared in her life!

(~)

**OH NO! VAATU'S FREEE! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!**

**Don't worry, Korra and the ponies have got it covered…..okay, we're all doomed. :(**

**Just kidding! XD **

**Any who-remember when I said there would be only two chapters left, weeeellllll I accidentally forgot to count one more so it was actually three chapters left. Well, now that I uploaded this chapter now it's two again. But don't worry, I practically have the finale already done and I can't wait for you guys to see what happens! I will most likely post it along with the next episode "Darkness Falls." **

**What will happen to Equestria?**

**Will our heroes win?! **

**And will Korra and Mako ever get back together?! WILL THEY?!**

**(If you ship them like I do of course…..so hard. MAKO NEEDS KORRA! HE NEEDS HER!)**

**Sorry, I get excited.**

**Tune in next time**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***

**Oh, and what do you think that new streak in Korra's hair means? Even I'm not sure. And about the broken headband giving a rainbow glow and the same glow appearing in Korra's eyes is the same rainbow glow that happened to Rarity, rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie in the season 4 episodes of My Little Pony. Check them out.**


	14. Darkness Falls

_*(~)*_

_**Revelation 20: 4~**_

_I saw thrones on which were seated those who had been given authority to judge. And I saw the souls of those who had been beheaded because of their testimony about Jesus and because of the word of God. They had not worshiped the beast or his image and had not received his mark on their foreheads or their hands. They came to life and reigned with Christ a thousand years._

_*(~)*_

**Darkness Falls**

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Spike and the ponies watched in horror as the spirit of Darkness hovered over them, laughing maniacally.

"Vaatu." Twilight exclaimed in fear.

The dark spirit spotted the Avatar and her ponies, "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

Korra, with the help of Applejack and Pinkie Pie, stands up and looked fiercely at Vaatu. "We're not going to let you fuse with Unalaq." she said fiercely, "You're going back in that prison."

The ponies all shared her determined look, when Vaatu then flew down, charging at Unalaq, who awaited for him.

"They're going to fuse!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No they're not!", Korra entered the avatar state and the ponies' Elements of Harmony activated as they shared her glowing eyes. Korra unleashed a sparkly rainbow fire blast at Vaatu which made him retreat. Twilight then used her magic to strike at Unalaq and levitate him upwards and flung him back through the portal. Korra and the ponies' eyes stopped glowing for a moment before she turns to Mako, Bolin, Flash and Spike.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the spirit world." Korra ordered.

"We're on it!" Bolin replied.

"Be careful!" Spike cried out to them. The four boys ran through the portal, and Korra and the ponies turn back at Vaatu.

"You really think you can defeat me with those pathetic little weaklings?"

"We'll show you who's the weakling!" Rainbow said fearlessly.

"You're going down!" Pinkie Pie cried out with furry.

Vaatu charged at them, Korra and the ponies' eyes glowed once again as did the Element of Harmony and they all charged at Vaatu. Korra's hands had sparkling flames while Twilight and Rarity's horns glowed bright. Rainbow Dash had two flames on her hooves, ready to attack.

The battle between good and evil has begun.

(~)

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi walked through the spirit world, looking for Jinora. They stumbled upon a lush and beautifully colorful forest with unusual plants, but their presence was captivating. Bumi called out for his niece.

"Jinora. Jinora's spirit do you hear me? It's your Uncle Bumi."

Tenzin sighed in defeat, "Ah, this isn't working. We can't just randomly wander the spirit world, call out for Jinora and expect to find her." at this time, Tenzin wished they had Celestia or Luna around to help them.

"We just need to employ the simple rules of tracking." Bumi said, he kneeled down to the ground, "First we locate her footprints…then we follow them."

"Do you even know what spirit footprints look like?" Kya asked. "Do spirits even leave footprints? Face it, your tracking skills won't work in the Spirit World." Kya then sat down on the ground in a mediation position. "Let me try something." the woman placed her two index fingers close to her thumbs and performed mantra meditation. With her eyes closed she pointed towards the left. "Jinora is over there. I feel a lot of spiritual energy coming from that direction."

"We're in the Spirit World!" Bumi pointed out, gesturing with his arms to the entire forest, "There's spiritual energy in every direction."

"Enough!" Tenzin exclaimed, "We can't do this by ourselves we need a spirit guide."

"Or some alicorns." Bumi said, lowing his shoulders sadly, "We sure could use Celestia and Luna's wisdom right about now."

"They have there own problems in Equestria." Tenzin walked away, followed by his brother and sister. The trip approached a hole in the trunk of a large tree with what appeared to be a glowing star inside, floating around. Tenzin spoke to the entity.

"Spirit, hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I am in need of your assistance."

As the glowing star continued to move, the siblings spotted glowing red orbs piercing at them. A sinister, almost feminine, voiced echoed within the tree. "You dare wake me, human? Humans in the Spirit World belong in one place only."

The siblings' eyes widened in fear as the spirit emerged from the hole, revealing a large spider/scorpion like creature with sharp fangs, snarling at them. She charged at the humans, and they ran away screaming in terror. The spirit opened her mouth, and a white gooey webbing came shooting out of her mouth. The trio continued to run, Tenzin came out of some bushes but came to a rough halt at seeing they reached the edge of a cliff. He regained his balance and Kya and Bumi caught up with him. The spirit screeched from behind, and the three all jumped off the cliff, screaming in terror. As they fell, they made contact with some branches, which scratched their backs and pocked them in various parts of their bodies before finally landing on the ground. Bumi and Kya landed on top of Tenzin, both dazed from the fall. Tenzin then aribended them off of him and onto their feet.

"Well, that didn't work." Bumi said as he dusted himself off. "Now where are we?"

Tenzin looked around, realizing they were no longer in the same forest as they were before. He had no idea where they were now.

"We're completely lost."

(~)

Twilight shoot fire at Vaatu while Korra and Applejack both earthbended rocks and Rarity waterbeded water at the spirit, followed by a combo fire attack from Korra, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, for which Vaatu managed to avoid. Rainbow and Fluttershy kept flying around Vaatu, airbending and firebending at him. Vaatu managed to grab them with his tentacles but Korra waterbeded at him again forcing him to release the Pegasus ponies.

Korra and the ponies gathered together as their Elements and eyes glowed brighter. With their combined powers Korra created a sparkly tornado that lifted them all up as they headed directly towards Vaatu. Each pony unleashed their respected elemental powers at the spirit while Korra sustained them all in mid air, destroying parts of his essence in the process. Korra propelled herself and the girls over the ground with her airbending, increased with the magic of the Elements, while Vaatu attacked them with his tendrils. Rainbow and Twilight unleashed a powerful fire combo at Vaatu, which destroyed the one half of his 'face', and charge at him with Korra airbending, assisted by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Vaatu turned to the girls and knocked them all off before his markings glowed purple and unleashed an energy blast at the girls. They were all thrown against a giant rock and landed on the ground. Vaatu's tentacles synched into the ground as vines grower all around the girls, incapacitating them.

"No!"

(~)

Bolin, Spike and Flash Sentry stood by the portal keeping a watchful eye out for Unalaq. Spike stuck by Bolin while Flash stuck by Mako as they all stood in fighting stances. Mako noticed Flash wince when his broken wing moved a bit.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. Flash nods at Mako since he could no longer understand him. "Look Flash, I'm sorry about everything that's happened before and I truly admire your bravery…you're more of a man than I am." the firebender said proudly. Flash smiled in return.

Bolin turned to them, "Hate to break up the bromance but, focus people!"

"Right."

Then, Spike's ear started to twitch, which Bolin noticed, "You hear something?" he asked the dragon. Spike turned around, his eyes spotted something moving in the woods and shouted,

"Look out!"

Mako and Flash turned around to see rapid ice spikes heading towards them. Mako gasped while his brother protected him and their friends with an earth wall. Mako and Spike fire blasted from behind the wall, while Bolin earthbended in the direction of the assault. For a short moment, things were quiet, before they heard Flash let out a frightful 'neigh', forcing the brothers to spun around to see a barrage ice spikes from the opposite direction. They managed to dodge the attacks by tucking and rolling. Mako attacked with firebending, while Bolin somersaulted while earthbending. Spike breathed fire while Flash jumped up and kicked an ice spike that was heading towards Bolin, but non the less the impact caused them both to be thrown back towards Mako and Spike.

"I don't know if we can win this fight." said the earthbender once he got back up.

"We don't need to win." His brother replied, "We just need to stop Unalaq from getting back into the spirit world."

"So in other words, we're gonna be here a while, aren't we?" Spike said hopelessly.

"Try and think positive." said Flash. They heard another attack coming and Bolin earthbended a rock to shield him and Spike from the ice spikes.

"Easier said than done!" said the dragon as he hid behind Bolin.

(~)

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi continued to wander aimlessly in the mysterious spirit forest, completely lost. Unlike the previous forest, this one had a more night-like appearance, with bluish/black trees and stunning plants that glowed like neon in various colors. They walked pass a large glowing mushroom and Tenzin stopped on his tracks.

"We're walking in circles," he said and pointed towards the mushroom, "I've seen that spirit mushroom five times."

"That's not the same mushroom." Bumi said.

"Yes I am." said the mushroom…yeah, it talked, and nobody is shocked.

"See? Even it knows we're lost." Tenzin face palmed himself, this was completely hopeless.

Bumi rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh sure, listen to a fungus over your own brother."

Kya then felt an unusual presence approaching them, and placed her hands on her brothers' shoulders. "What's that?" she asked suspiciously at a strange noise. Bumi eyed at the talking fungus.

"Mushroom? Is that you?"

"No, wasn't me."

A dark figure began to emerge from the shadow of the trees, approaching the siblings, causing them to gasp in fear and caution. As the mysterious figure emerged completely, he smiled warmly at his guests. Standing beside him was one of Wan Shi Tong's knowledge seekers, a grey colored fox. The siblings could not believe their eyes.

"Iroh?!" Bumi and Kya both smiled warmly at the sight of their old friend, but Tenzin was still baffled.

"How…? Where…? It's been so long."

"Almost forty years." said the wise old man, "It's nice to see you again."

"How did you know we were here?"

Iroh stroked the spirit fox beside him, "My friendly spirit fox told me you were lost, I came to show you the way out."

"Iroh, we are grateful, but we're not looking for a way out. We're looking for my daughter."

Iroh's expression fell into sadness and sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you shouldn't be here, Vaatu has escaped and darkness threatens to take over."

"I'm not leaving until I find Jinora." the airbender said with much determination. Iroh could relate to him, he knew his love for his family was great.

"I understand. But I beg you to be careful, if you travel too deep into the Spirit World, you could end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you. And there will be only one way out."

"What do you mean?"

Iroh smiled warmly at the siblings, "I have had the privilege to meet Korra and her pony friends. I have seen the good and beauty they carry within themselves. It is very clear that they have brought something into your lives. Something you never knew you needed. But only the most powerful kind of magic can help you now. You have all been blessed with it. Remember it. Treasure it. Let it guide you."

The siblings all looked at each other in confusion, once they turned back, they noticed that Iorh had disappeared. Tenzin then cried to catch up to his old friend, but stopped to contemplate.

"A place where only the lost can find you…? That's it! I know where to find Jinora!"

(~)

Korra and the ponies kept struggling in the grip of the vines; even Twilight's magic was useless against Vaatu's power. The dark spirit taunted them, "Even your so called "magic" isn't powerful enough to oppose me."

Twilight glared at Vaatu, "Maybe not by myself." just then, Korra and the ponies' eyes began to glow and their voices started talking as one.

"But together we can!"

Korra took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful fire blast from her mouth directly at Vaatu, while the ponies' Elements glowed and broke the vines holding them. Rainbow Dash flew up at warp speed and firebended at Vaatu creating another hole on his face. Pinkie Pie and Korra both airbended at Vaatu while Twilight zapped him with her magic and Applejack also began earthbending at him. The angry spirit screamed in anger.

The seven girls stood together as Korra made swift movements with her hands and they all now had rainbow-like auras surrounding each of them. They rose up as Korra and the Ponies, combined with the power of the Elements of Harmony and the Light of Raava, created an air vortex that trapped Vaatu, next Korra and Rarity waterbeded water around him, then Rainbow and Twilight added fire and lastly Applejack bended earth and the ponies, entrapping Vaatu in various rings of the elements, similar to what Wan did 10, 000 years ago. The Elements of Harmony each created a rainbow ring matching their colors that also swarmed around Vaatu as well. As they did this, Korra and the ponies all spoke as once, added with the voice of Raava and the past Avatars.

"We are locking you away for another ten thousand years, Vaatu."

Korra continued to move her hands as the ponies levitated around her, their eyes and Elements glowing bright as they all worked together to pushed Vaatu towards the tree with all of their strength.

(~)

The boys were still keeping watch outside of the portal with two earth walls to protect them. Bolin and Spike hid behind one wall while Mako and Flash hide behind the second one…everything was quiet. Bolin peaked over his rock.

"Unalaq? Are you out there?"

"He must've gone home." said Spike.

"He must've gone home." said Bolin. Spike looked at him annoyed, "I just said that." he crossed his arms and pouted. He hatted not being understood. The two friends peered over the rock again…and encountered an all too familiar face.

"Hello, my feeble turtle duck."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Bolin and Spike both screamed in horror. Eska was back!

The cold-hearted ice princess knocked both boy and dragon off with waterbending. Mako and Flash turned to look at Bolin and Spike, but Desna emerged behind him. Before they could retaliate, Desna knocked the firebender and pegasus pony off with waterbending towards Bolin and Spike. When the brothers had recovered, a large water blast emerged from the shadow of the forest, knocking them all off. The boys laid on the snow unconscious as Unalaq emerged from the forest, ridding on a wave like the king he believed himself to be.

"Don't let them escape this time." Unalaq ordered. The two twins looked at each other uncertainly as Unalaq once again entered the portal.

(~)

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi found their way back to the previous forest, and once again stood before the hollow tree where the dark spirit spider-scorpion resided.

"Are you sure this is the best way to find Jinora?" Bumi asked his little brother with uncertainty. He nearly escaped the crazy spirit the first time, he wasn't entirely sure is they could escape the second.

"Trust me." Tenzin then began doing the boldest thing he had ever done; he began attacking the spirit with an air blast. "Hey you! Spirit! Wake up!"

Unfortunately for Bumi and Kya, his plan worked.

"You again?!"

The spirit emerged from the tree, unleashing its webbing from its mouth!

(~)

The three adults were now being board-ly dragged across a grassy field with the spirit pulling them with it's tail to an unknown location. The spirit soon stopped and then swung her prisoners over a steep cliffside. They saw a large canyon with sharp rocks around the ledges, obscured by a thick fog.

"I thought we were gonna be taken to a prison?" Kya said.

Tenzin looked down at the canyon. "This is a prison.

"Welcome to the Fog of Lost Souls." the spirit said, "You will never escape."

As the spirit walked away, she flung her tail and threw the trio into the canyon, who screamed in the process as they fell into the thick fog.

(~)

Korra and the ponies were only seconds away from imprisoning Vaatu again. But before they could finish the job, Korra was struck from behind by a water blast. Her eyes stopped glowing and the ponies stopped levitating and fell to the ground. They all looked up and see Vaatu free once again. The ponies turned around to see Unalaq.

"I am really getting sick of you!" said the wicked waterbender.

Rarity flared her nostrils, "The feeling is mutual!"

The evil chief unleashed a powerful water blast at them and the Mane Six were all slammed into Korra and they all fell backwards into the ground. The fight was not over yet.

(~)

Eska and Desna where now dragging Mako and Bolin's limp bodies. "What about those two?" Desna asked as he gestured his head to Flash and Spike, still lying on the ground.

"Why bother? They are completely worthless." said his sister.

Unbeknownst to them, Bolin and Mako both looked over at Flash and Spike, who also had their eyes open. Mako nodded at Flash who nodded in return. Spike them jumped up and breaths a powerful fire blast at Desna who backed away, giving Mako the chance to get up and fight the waterbending prince. Flash Sentry galloped and body slammed into Eska, freeing Bolin who ran to his brother. Bolin earthbended two earth columns at the twins, knocking them down as they all ran back into the portal.

The boys ran and Mako and Flash's eyes widen in horror once they spotted Korra and the ponies, all laying on the ground. The twins came through the portal.

"Stop!"

Eska bended out two streams of water and trapped the four boys from the chin down in blocks of ice. Spike struggled to break free, "I am never coming back to the south pole for a vacation, again!"

The ponies attempted to help Korra to sit up and they all watched in horror as Vaatu floated right in front of Unalaq, approaching him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Twilight Sparkle cried out before she unleashed a fire blast but Unalaq repelled it with his waterbending. Vaatu flew over Unalaq and then swooped down right into his body as the chief screamed before stumbling down. He erected again, standing up. His eyes were now glowing brightly orange-red, and the imprint of Vaatu appeared briefly on his chest. He reached out his hand to touch the northern spirit portal. The overlapping portals energized at his touch, engulfing Unalaq with purple energy, that oozed across his body with a gooey substance. He let out a blast of dark energy from his mouth and a blinding light shined from his body.

Korra and the ponies watched in horror, "NO!"

They covered eyes from the powerful white glow. Once it cleared, they saw Unalaq, standing before them as pale purple smoke emitted from his body. At first he looked exhausted from the impact, but soon her opened his eyes, which now glowed a sinister orange-red. Unalaq was now the Dark Avatar!

"We are now one. Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I will lead them all as the new Avatar!"

Korra and the ponies all stood up and bravely feared their enemy. "Well I'm the old Avatar and my era's not over yet!" a swift air surrounded Korra and her irises briefly give out a faint glow. The ponies all rallied beside her, ready to fight.

"That's right! You mess with one us, you mess with all of us!" said Applejack.

"No matter how powerful you may seem, the seven of us will not give up. We are The Elements of Harmony!" said Twilight as she stomped her hoof.

Unalaq smiled wickedly, "Not for long."

With glowing eyes, he charged at Korra. Korra's eyes glowed as well and did the ponies. The two waterbenders slammed into each other and once they made contact they unleashed a powerful white light. Korra slid backwards on her feet. She then saw her nails turn blue again; her cutie mark gave a faint glow and even her new blue/grey streak shimmered. Whatever was inside of her was growing stronger.

(~)

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi wandered aimlessly through the fog. It was so thick they couldn't see anything. It was like walking into a never-ending blank hallway.

"What kind of prison doesn't have any bars or walls?" Bumi said, looking around the place, "We can walk right out of here."

The Fog of Lost Souls is a spirit prison for humans." Tenzin explained. "I read about that in an ancient text. The fog is actually a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories."

Kya turned to Tenzin with an uneasy look. "How long can we be trapped here?" as she asked, a man walked around behind them. He was apparent in his late to mid forties, his clothing looked like those of a Fire Nation general…from long ago when Aang was still alive and very young. His hair was messy, and he continued to talk to himself.

"I am Zhao, the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar." he paused for a brief moment before speaking again, repeating what he had just said. "I am Zhao, the Conqueror. I am the Moon Slayer. I will capture the Avatar."

Kya's eyes widened at the sight. This man was completely out of his mind, continuously chanting the same thing over and over again with no end in sight. "Hopefully we're not trapped in here as long as that guy."

The man, Zhao, then spotted Tenzin. He looked at the air nomad as if he were his lifelong enemy. "You, you're _him_. The last airbender!"

Tenzin cried out in fear when Zhao grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Ah, no! Get off me!"

"You've grown. But I will still defeat you." Zhao was then dragged away from Tenzin when Kya and Bumi grabbed his arms and yanked him off. Kya then pushed him away with her waterbending and the group ran away hastily and fearfully. They could still hear Zhao's insane cries.

"Come back Avatar. Face me! I am Zhao the Conqueror. I will capture you! Victory will be mine!"

Zhao soon faded into the fog and Tenzin pulled out a rope, tying it around him and his siblings' waists. "If we stay together, we'll find Jinora and make it out of this fog."

(~)

The two Avatars and six ponies emerged from the portal back into Unalaq's destroyed compound, with Unalaq chasing Korra and the ponies, both made their way out of the encampment. Korra, with the Elements of Harmony, levitated the ponies around her, their eyes glowing, while Unalaq hoisted himself with a whirlpool. Pinkie Pie and Korra both attack Unalaq with airbending, but missed.

Unalaq tried to attack with ice shards, for which Applejack blocked with her earthbending before gaining altitude and assaulting the man with even more rocks, with the assistance of Korra. Unalaq broke the rocks with two water whips and directed them toward the girls. Korra and the ponies created a rainbow force field that protected them. However, Unalaq was relentless as his water strike soon gave way and the girls were knocked down on the snow. The ponies were scattered but Twilight was the only one who landed on Korra's stomach.

Unalaq stopped his whirlpool and once he landed, the ground beneath him split into two, creating a fissure, and Korra and Twilight both screamed as they fell into it.

"Korra! Twilight!" the others screamed.

The Avatar and Alicorn managed to stop their fall but they couldn't move, they were stuck in between the two rocks. The other ponies charged at Unalaq but he quickly trapped them in blocks of ice from the chin down, like what his daughter did to the boys.

Twilight and Korra struggled to get out but Unalaq started to close the two blocks of ice ready to crush the girls. The ponies struggled in their icy prison, their Elements gave faint glows as the ice slowly, ever so slowly began to melt. Unalaq continued to close the abyss.

"Give in. Your time is over!"

Korra and Twilight could feel everything getting darker, the others ponies one by one could feel their energy fading. Korra and Twilight could feel themselves weaken, but as they nearly passed out, they heard a familiar voice…

"Korra, this fight is not over."

Korra and Twilight instantly recognize it. "Raava."

"Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar. You girls are the Elements of Harmony."

"She's right." Twilight said.

Korra and Twilight's eyes started to glow. Their voices became one again.

"We are!"

The other ponies's eyes flickered open, their Elements glowing brighter and their confidence restored. Their voices become one as they all said,

"We are!"

At the exact same time: the ponies broke free from their icy blocks and a powerful purple magical aura and fire blast broke through the fissure and Unalaq was blasted away. Korra and Twilight were lifted up by a powerful sparkly wind; the other ponies levitated next to them. Their Elements glowing bright and their voices, added with Raava, spoke strongly and powerfully,

"You cannot win!"

Korra and the ponies unleashed powerful rainbow colored air blasts from their Elements at Unalaq, who was now ridding a whirlpool trying to get away, but the girls continued to follow him.

(~)

"Jinora! Jinora!" Tenzin continued to call out for her daughter, when Bumi stopped them.

"Wait a second."

"What, do you hear something?"

Bumi started around in morbid fear, his eyes bulged open and sweat dripping from his brows. "Yes. They're all around us. The cannibals, they're everywhere."

Tenzin's heart began to race, the worst had begun to happen. His brother was slowly becoming victim to the fog's power.

"Bumi, you must focus your mind. Right now! There are no cannibals." as Tenzin tried to get his brother to his senses while Kya began to look suspiciously at herself.

"Yes, there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!"

Things got even worse when Kya suddenly screamed out in terror, starling her younger brother. "AH! Who are you two?" the woman began to untie herself when Tenzin grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Kya, we're your brothers. You must remember, before the fog infects you."

"No, you're just a vision. I have no family. You can't tie me down!"

"They're closing in! I gotta get out of here!" Bumi untied himself and ran away, screaming into the fog. Tenzin tried to catch up, but his sister untied herself and ran in the other direction, screaming before she too disappeared into the fog.

"No! Bumi! Kya! Come back!"

Tenzin began airbending the fog away in both directions, in hopes of finding his siblings, but it was futile for the fog returned. He doubled his power to dissipate the fog, but it still returned, leaving him alone before he was obscured by the fog.

"Kya! Bumi! No…no." he was now all alone. His family was lost. And so was he.

(~)

Mako, Flash, Bolin and Spike were still trapped within ice, with Eska and Desna keeping their watchful eyes on them.

"My nose itches." Spike said. Mako tried to reason with their captures.

"Please, let us out."

"His grovel is pathetic." said Desna. Eska gave a faint smile, "I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation."

"What did Bolin see in that girl?" Spike asked himself.

Mako continued his plea, "Come on, your dad has become an evil monster. He's trying to bring on eternal darkness. Why would you protect someone who doesn't care about you at all?"

Eska simply arched an eyebrow, while Desna's expression softened in realization. "Father was going to let me expire when trying to open the northern portal." he said to his sister. "Perhaps we should rethink our position."

Mako and Flash smiled, "Yes!"

"No. Don't listen to him." said Eska, "His words are poisoning your mind."

Flash lowers his ears in disappointment, "Boo"

Then out of nowhere Bolin started weeping like a baby, tears and all. Eska looked at him curiously, "What's with this outburst of emotion?"

"Beats me." Spike replied, mostly to himself.

Bolin continued to weep, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just so sad that I'll never be with you again!"

"Wha-?"

Flash and Spike were both startled by this. But not as much as Eska was. "What? Explain yourself further." she ordered.

Bolin spoke as he kept on crying, "Eska, I've always loved you-" Spike and Flash both drop their jaws at what Bolin had just said. "-And I always wanted to be with you. But now that the world is ending, I'm never gonna get the chance!"

Spike felt he would through up, "Gross!"

"We have been together. But you left me at the altar." Eska tells him bitterly as she approached him and stood before him face-to-face.

"With good reason, you're insane!" Flash exclaimed, but all Eska could hear were 'neigh' sounds.

"Quiet pony!"

Bolin continued to cry and 'confess' his feelings to Eska, "No, I was scared. I was scared of my true feelings for you. Gah, I should have never left you. I'm sorry." Spike stuck out his tongue in disgust and Bolin continued, "And I'm sorry that we'll never have the chance to rekindle the dying ember that was our love into a big fire of love flames!"

The earthbender continued to cry, Mako, Flash, Spike and even Desna all looked at each other with confused expressions. Spike simply stuck out his tongue, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Eska looked on at Bolin, her expression was one of confusion, but then it softened to one of surprise. She couldn't' believe her ears. Bolin was returning her affections, and in such a sweet way. With tears of sadness. She leaned in closer, held his face, and kissed the earthbender full on the lips.

Spike screamed at the scene. "GAH! There goes my lunch!"

While Eska kissed Bolin, the ice around them melted and they were all free. "What just happened?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"I guess an act of love can melt any frozen heart." Flash replied. Which only made the little dragon sicker,

"Okay, gross!"

Eska and Boin stopped kissing and looked at one another. "You will never defeat my father. But, should you survive, perhaps we could spend eternal darkness together."

"Finger crossed that doesn't happen!" Spike said. Mako tapped Bolin on the shoulder before they ran away towards the portal.

"Wow! That was the best acting I've ever seen." said Mako proudly, "You completely fooled her."

"Yeah right, huh. That was acting." Bolin said unsurely…as he wiped away a single tear. As Eska and Desna watched them run towards the portal.

"They will certainly perish." Desna said dryly.

(~)

The boys ran out of the portal into the South Pole, they witnessed Korra and the ponies still fighting Unalaq. Rarity shielded her and her friends from Unalaq's water attacks with an ice wall, before they all exited Korra's air spout. On the ground, Applejack and Korra directed three rocks, knocking Unalaq off his waterspout. He managed to remain in his waterspout and directed two water streams at the girls, who all nimbly dodged. Korra and Applejack propelled with earthbending while Rainbow Dash and Twilight threw fire blasts at Unalaq. He threw a large water whip at the girls which Korra managed to catch, before freezing it and tossing him off his waterspout. With him down, the girls all gathered together as their elements unleashed rainbow ring which blew Unalaq away and he landed hard again on he snow. Korra's cutie mark glowed as her arms moved swiftly and a bright spear appeared in her hands. The ponies' Elements glowed even stronger. Before she could unleash the final strike, Unalaq aimed another water whip….which struck Twilight!.

"AHH!"

The alicorn princess was thrown to the ground and laid down unconscious. The girls' concentration broke. The rainbow aura disappeared.

"Twilight!"

Unalaq then waterbeded the snow beneath, rising up upwards and the ponies all flew up and landed hard on the snow. Korra looked fiercely at her uncle and waterbeded two water whips, controlling them with her arms, and swinging them at Unalaq, who entered his Dark Avatar State. But Unalaq then managed to take control of Korra's water whips, pulling her towards him. The two Avatars dragged themselves toward the center. Korra sneered at him, her eyes glowing pearl white.

The ponies all struggled to get up and help their friend as the ground beneath them started to shake, due to the powerful force of the Avatars. Then Unalaq's head began to crick to the sides, his mouth opened and out came a dark purple aura, it was Vaatu.

As the boys ran to the girls, they started to see the spirit of darkness before them. Korra opened her mouth to create fire and unleash it at Unalaq, but Vaatu took the chance and stuck his gooey tentacles onto Korra's face, entering her mouth. Korra could feel the energy being drained away as she slowly got down on her knees. Her eyes still glowed, but as Vaatu departed from her face, he took with him what appeared to be a bright light from her mouth. The spirit of Raava!

The ponies' Elements glowed and the very same light that was coming out of Korra, began to come out of them as well. The light came out from their mouths and Elements of Harmony, as it fused with the light Vaatu now currently held. Once all of Raava's light was pulled out the girls collapsed onto the ground. Korra felt so weak, so defeated. As she laid on the snow, witnessing her uncle trap Raava into a water bubble, where Vaatu reentered his body, he grinned viciously. The ponies tried to get up to help but were far too weak as well.

Vaatu finally had Raava in his grasp.

(~)

Tenzin couldn't find his siblings anywhere. He looked and looked but there was no sign of them He knew that if he had a chance of ever escaping, he had to keep his head in the game.

"You must stay focused." he said to himself. "Remember who you are Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of airbenders…but what if I fail? Then your father's hopes of the future dies with you. I can't fail. You will."

Tenzin knew the fog was at work. He was starting to fall victim to it's influence. He covered his ears while sagging to the ground, arguing with himself. "Ah, stop it! I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang."

Tenzin stopped his ranting when she saw something manifest before his eyes. He recognized the figure anywhere.

"Hello, my son."

Tenzin never believed he would see his father again. And now that he has, he felt like the failure he always feared he would become. "Dad, I've failed you. I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were."

"You are right." Aang said. Tenzin looked at his father in shock, but he then realized that his father did not sound disappointed when he said this. "You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me and you should not try to be me."

Tenzin gasped at his own father's words. Aang smiled lovingly at his youngest son. His hands waved and Tenzin spun around to see the fog manifest a clear image of a moment from the past. It was after Korra had returned from her first pro-bending match.

_"By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."_

_"Wait, you stayed and watched?"_

_"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."_

_Korra felt so happy to hear that. She and her air bending master exchanged happy smiles. However, Korra's eyes began to slightly shimmer._

_"See? I told you, all you needed was a little inspiration." Rarity said as she nudged Korra's leg._

_Then out of nowhere, Tenzin gasped in shock as his eyes widened. _

_"What's wrong?" Korra asked._

_"I-I heard."_

_"Heard what?"_

_"Them. The ponies. I heard them talk!" The girls all gasped at this! First the air bender kids could hear the ponies, then Pema, then Bolin and now Tenzin can too?_

_"So, you can hear us now?" Applejack said in disbelief. _

_"It seems I can."_

_"Okay, how does this keep happening?" Rainbow Dash asked. All of these mysteries were already starting to get to her._

_"You were right Korra, they truly are special. I can see now why you're all so good together." Tenzin said as he smiled kindly at the ponies, who all smiled in return._

Tenzin remembered that moment. Then the image shifted to an earlier one.

_"Celestia, you wouldn't understand."_

_"Actually….I do."_

_The air nomad was surprised by the princesses words. How could she possibly understand what he was going through?_

_"Just like you, I too once believed I had a lot to live up to from my parents. Especially my father. He was a wise, courageous and honest ruler. All of Equestria adored him. As a young filly, my biggest dream was to become just like him. I was so focused on what I wanted, that I began to neglect my own little sister." Celestia said the last part with sincere regret, and Tenzin empathized with her sadness, "My father did whatever he could to bring peace to Equestria, even if it meant doing something he didn't want to do. I followed his example…the day I had to banish my own sister. I believe that NightMare Moon's wrath was partly my fault. I made my sister feel inferior at times without even knowing it. It's something I've regretted for years."_

As the images faded into the fog, Tenzin no longer felt as if he was going crazy. In fact, he felt his mind begin to clear up. Aang smiled lovingly at his youngest son. "I'm not perfect, Tenzin. I made many mistakes that I don't want you to repeat. But don't lose heart, my son. Through your outer self is waisting away, your inner self is being renewed day by day. For this light momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen. For the things that are seen are transient, but the things that are unseen are eternal." Tenzin could feel the tears falling from his eyes upon hearing his father's words. "I love you, Tenzin. Let the Light show you who you really need to be."

A puff of smoke engulfed Aang, when it disappeared, he became a reflection of Tenzin. It was then that the airbender finally realized where he had gone wrong. He was trying so hard to imitate his father, to be a perfect replica of his idealistic view of the man he admired, but in reality, he needed to figure out who he was really meant to be. His goal should not have been to be like another imperfect human, but to fight for something greater than himself. That was exactly what his father did in his youth, and it was_ that_ example he needed to follow.

"I understand now. I am not a reflection of my father." he said with much determination, "I will make my own mistakes. I am Tenzin. I am Tenzin!"

As he spoke, a glow of light illuminated the sky, dissipating the fog. Tenzin did it, he overcame the darkness and found himself. That was what Iroh was trying to tell him, he had to embrace who he was, the same way his friends and family did. He looked around in amazement, scanning the surroundings, he saw many people all lost and alone, silent. He then spotted a young girl in orange and yellow clothing and dark brown hair. His heart leaped with joy.

"Jinora!"

Tenzin rushed to hug his daughter, who was kneeling dejectedly before carrying her. He then found his elder siblings, who had succumbed to the effects of the fog, and lead them out of the valley. Once they were all safely out, the fog returned. Bumi slowly regained his consciousness and looked round, confused and dazed.

"Hu? What happened?"

"I think our brother saved us." Kya said, smiling proudly. Jinora's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw her father.

"Dad."

"You'll be okay sweetie. I'm here." father and daughter embraced in a warm hug. Then, a butterfly spirit with shimmering pink wings flew down on Jinora's hand. Its wings shimmering with rainbow colors, just like the one Korra had encountered when she first came to the spirit world. Kya and Bumi joined in the hug, as Tenzin silently enjoyed the warm embrace of his family. He had finally found himself, and he had his family beside him.

He had everything he needed.

(~)

"Korra!" Mako called out as he witnessed the unconscious Avatar, running after her as fast as he could, with his brother close behind.

"He's got the light spirit!" Bolin exclaimed, spotting Raava in Unalaq's clutches. The brothers attacked with their bending but the Dark Avatar easily neutralized their attacks and send out a large ice spike, knocking Mako and Bolin, as well as Spike and Flash unconscious.

Twilight and the others managed to get up on their hooves but were still too weak to fight, but they none the less started to at least try to walk to Korra. Unalaq laughed at their efforts.

"You ponies are pathetic!"

Korra saw Raava within her grasp, lying defenseless near her. Twilight groaned as she watched her friend weakly attempting to reach for the light spirit.

"R—Raava"

But before Korra could reach for her, Unalaq picked her up with the purple streams of water and with much furry, slammed her against a directed a strong blast of water at Raava. Korra and the ponies moaned in pain;

In their shared vision, the girl and ponies all witnesses Avatar Aang, and all of the past Avatars before him. But the moment they felt Unalaq hit Raava, the image of Aang disappeared in a patch of light. Twilight realized what this meant.

"No! Unalaq! Stop!"

Unalaq strike Raava again, this time they saw Avatar Roku disappeared. The following strike destroyed the vision of Avatar Kyoshi. Rainbow Dash was about to burst into tears, for Kyoshi was one of her favorite past Avatars to read about. And now she was gone, she could feel the stinging pain Korra felt. They all could.

"Stop it!" Rainbow cried out in pain.

"You're destroying her!" Fluttershy also cried out.

But it was no use; Unalaq kept hitting Raava over and over. Korra weakly tried to get up, but another strike on Raava caused her to shrink in pain as her vision of Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen as well as others all disappeared the same way the previous did. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. With each Avatar gone, one by one the ponies fell to their knees, unable to move. Korra couldn't do anything, the pain was too much.

Raava was becoming smaller and smaller with each hit. Unalaq bended out another stream of water, preparing to attack. Korra futilely tried to muster sufficient strength to reach Raava. With one final blow, Raava was destroyed, dissipating in a glow of golden light. The ponies all had tears in their eyes when they saw the very last Avatar in their vision disappear.

"Wan…no." Twilight felt so weak and helpless.

Raava was gone….and so were the past Avatars. Korra and the ponies all laid on the snow, weak and broken. Twilight, however managed to at least reach Korra's shoulder with her wing. Korra looked sadly at her friend.

"I'm so sorry!" said the alicorn. Korra didn't say a word before passing out. It wasn't long before Twilight did too.

(~)

Back in Equestria, things seemed to be getting worse, the sky became darker and soon the Canterlot Castle began to crumble.

"Equestria…it's dying!" Luna cried out.

Celestia looked up at the sky. Hope shined in her eyes.

(~)

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Jinora prepared to leave, but then the young girl stopped and turned back. "The world is in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" her father asked. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"What happened?" Bumi asked.

"It's Korra and the ponies." she passed the light butterfly to her father, while another stayed beside her. The one with the rainbow colors. "This light spirit will guide you out of the Spirit World. I have to go help our friends. I owe it to them."

With that, Jinora began to fade way.

"Jinora, wait!"

Tenzin reached out for her, but it was took late. She had already disappeared.

(~)

Mako and Bolin helped an unconscious Korra up while Flash hoisted up Twilight onto his back. They witnessed Unalaq's body began to change. He grew in size, his physical appearance shifted, his tan skin turned dark, his hair dissolved into his skin, his cloths disappeared and red markings began to take place. His eyes glowed orange-red, tentacles grew around his back, and even a crescent-like crown headed shape formed his head. Eska and Desna exited the portal to find their father completely changing before their eyes, looking in fear.

Flash's eyes widen in horror. "Is that Unalaq?"

"Not anymore…." Spike said before saying with fear, "That's UnaVaatu!"

Once Unalaq stopped growing, the terrifying creature looked down upon them, "Now, ten thousand years of darkness….begins!"

His large hand reaches up to the southern portal's spirit light beam, creating a storm and he disappeared, teleporting away, creating an impact that tossed Mako, Bolin, Flash, Desna, Eska, Korra and the Mane Six away.

Korra and the ponies laid there not moving a muscle. Weak and hurt….UnaVaatu had won.

(~)


	15. Light in the Dark

_*(~)*_

_Revelation 15: 2~_

_And I saw what looked like a sea of glass glowing with fire and, standing beside the sea, those who had been victorious over the beast its image and over the number of its name. They held harps given them by God._

_*(~)*_

**Light in the Dark**

The spirit lights illuminated the night skyline of Republic City. Police airships an United Forces battleships were deployed to protect the mainland. At Air Temple Island, Pema and her three younger children started up into the sky.

"Ooo…Pretty." said Ikki, admiring the dazzling lights above.

Inside a police airship, President Raiko stood by the control, accompanied by Chief Beifong. The president spoke into the intercom. "General Iroh, are your ships in position?"

"Yes, Mr. President." Iroh spoke through the intercom from his own ship. "But I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with."

As Iroh spoke, the sky lights lit up in an unusual way, and before their eyes, the Dark Avatar UnaVaatu plunged into the sea. Creating some powerful waves that pushed back the battle ships around the bay. He spoke with his voice, in tune with the dark spirit.

"It's time to take back the physical world."

UnaVaatu began walking towards the mainland. Iroh and his men witnessed the Dark Avatar approaching.

"Fire!"

The United Forces firebenders attacked UnaVaau with large fire blasts, but the beats continued walking, unharmed. He retaliated by waterbending a wall to stop the blasts, before sending the wave toward the battleships, scattering them. He subsequently walked up to Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

"Monster attack!" Meelo shouted from the balcony, pointing at the large beast near the statue of his late grandfather.

UnaVaatu wrapped his tentacles around the statue of Aang, before bringing it to the sea. Waves crashed beside his legs as the statue of Avatar Aang slowly sank into the water.

Symbolizing the end of the Avatar.

(~)

"They're over here." Tenzin exclaimed. He kneeled down to the unconscious Korra, her friends were all scattered around her, in her exact state. "Please, wake up" the airbender pleaded to the young girl as he carried her in his arms. Tenzin noticed that Flash and Spike managed to wake up, wobbling and dazed as they stood.

"Flash Sentry, Spike are you two alright?" Tenzin asked. Since he could no longer understand them, Spike growled and Flash neighed in response. Kya kneeled down and examined the two brothers and the rest of the ponies. "Their going to be alright, but I need to get them into some spirit water right away."

Tenzin carried Korra bridal style, with Twilight on her stomach, while Bumi carried the brothers on his shoulders and Flash carried Pinkie Pie on his back. Kya carried Rarity and Rainbow Dash on her shoulders. They all entered through the portal back into the spirit world and gently placed their unconscious friends into a nearby stream of clear spirit water.

"I'll get the others." Tenzin quickly got Fluttershy and Applejack and placed them in the water with the others. Kya began moving her arms and began to heal them. The stream of illuminated water passed over them, mirroring Kya's movements. As the light passed over her, Korra opened her eyes, slowly Twilight did as well. Once they fully regained consciousness, Korra and Twilight simultaneously shot up and gasped for air. The boys and rest of the Mane Six did the same.

"COLD WATER!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, now standing on her hooves, shaking the liquid off of her body.

"Thank goodness you'll all alright." Tenzin said.

Rarity shook the water from her body. "Sure, if you call nearly being eliminated by a mad man and his new dark spirit bestie, 'alright'."

The other ponies shook themselves dry while Flash helped Twilight back up. "Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked Tenzin as he helped her out of the stream by taking her hand.

"I managed to rescue her soul," he explained "but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed the world was in grave danger."

Korra looked down dejectedly. "…she was right." walked off and sat on a small nearby rock, her expression looked devastated and defeated. An expression that was shared by the otters ponies…even Pinkie Pie.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No. They fused then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won."

They all looked at her in fear and worry. "No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness" said a frightened Bolin.

"And I'm too young and cute!" Spike cried out, the ponies all looked at him annoyed, "What? Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

All Bolin could hear was growling. "Spike please, we've got a real problem here! Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

Spike slapped his face with his claw.

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava. He destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too." she said. Tenzin's eyes widen in fear.

"If that's true then-"

"The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar."

Everyone fell into despair but then Mako's face lit up with hope. "Wait, the Elements of Harmony! Maybe you can still win this!"

The ponies then attempted to activate their respected Elements. While they did manage to get their gems to give out very faint glows, it quickly vanished. The gems themselves then dissolved back into their skins. Everybody looked on in horror.

"The Elements each held a piece of the Avatar spirit within them." Korra explained. "Without Raava I can't activate with them anymore. Without the seven together Equestria's magic can't be restored." Korra broke down in tears, "I'm so sorry!"

The ponies all surrounded Korra and sympathetically embraced her. The others didn't know what else to do. They no longer had the Elements of Harmony or the Avatar Spirit at their disposal. And while they still had each other, how was that going to help in defeating UnaVatu now? Kya turned to Tenzin.

"They need you now. More than ever."

Tenzin looked at the weeping Avatar and depressed ponies. As he did he noticed the shimmering coats of the ponies, and a **rainbow hue** reflected in his eyes. Suddenly, it all became crystal clear to him. He knew what he had to do.

(~)

Multiple planes flew by UnaVaatu, but he then caught them with his tendrils. The pilot managed to eject before the plane was pulled down and slammed onto the water surface where it exploded. Raiko and Lin watched the damage zone.

"He's going to destroy the entire city." Raiko said with worry. This was exactly the kind of catastrophe the Avatar was trying to prevent, and now because of his stubbornness, his city was paying the price.

UnaVaatu's chest glowed as he shot and energy beam at the airship, destroying the tail propellers. The airship then began spinning and hurling toward nearby buildings. The multiple police officers braced themselves. Lin pulled a lever, opening the back door, and gestured to her officers to bail out.

"We're going down!"

Multiple metalbender cops jumped out of the airship, shooting their cables for a safe landing. Raiko walked up and clung on to Lin for safety, who aimed her cables at a rooftop gargoyle before jumping off. The duo landed on a roof, where they continued observing the damage. UnaVaau shot out vines which then began to engulf the harbor and many Republic City landmarks.

In his cell, Varruck was exercising while listening to the radio, Shiro Shinobi spoke. "It's pandemonium in the streets! Giant vines are destroying everything. This is Shiro, Shinobi, signing off!"

As he signed off, a large vine came crashing in, destroying the wall of the cell, throwing the radio and Zhu Li off balance, but completely missed Varrick who coincidentally ducked during his exercise. He walked up to the hole, smiling cheekily, before putting on a pair of goggles.

"Zhu Li, commence "Operation Winged Freedom""

Zhu Li tied a backpack to herself before latching onto Varrick's back. She tightened the clasp around Varrick's waist before the duo leaped off the cell.

"Do the thing!"

At his command, Zhu Li pulled on a string and the backpack opened up into wings. The duo soared off into the skies.

(~)

Tenzin walked towards the girls, in an effort to console them. Korra had her hand near her forehead, looking down. She had lost all hope, and so did the rest of the ponies.

"The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can."

"No one can help us now." Korra replied hopelessly.

"I know I haven't been the best mentor to you. But I've realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu and save Equestria."

"How?"

He kneeled beside her and the ponies, "You need to let go of your attachment to who you think you are and connect with the True Spirit."

"Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone. I'm not connected to a spirit anymore. And without her I can't activate the Elements of Harmony."

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are."

Twilight's ears perked up as she remembered something, "Korra, while you were in that spirit pool at that island, the Shaman told us that our connection with you runs deeper than just your Avatar spirit…I think Tenzin might have a point."

"What did she say?" Tenzin asked.

"…You might be right." Korra answered, "But how?"

Tenzin stood up, "Come with me, all of you. I need to show you something." he lead them to the front to the Tree of Time. It was large, gnarly and old.

"Why are you showing us Vaatu's prison?" Korra asked, Fluttershy hid behind her due to the scary looking tree.

"Even without him in it, it still looks creepy." said the pegasus.

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu." Tenzin explained. "This is the Tree of Time. And the legend says that it binds both spirit and physical worlds together. Hence, why their magic still flows into our world."

"And, you think this tree can help us somehow?" she asked her mentor.

"Yes. I have read that long ago the ancients would mediate beneath the tree and connect with the great energy of the universe in order to find the truth of everything. But, they always came out unsuccessful. That's because they didn't understand friendship like you girls did." Tenzin airbended himself to the entrance, Korra airbended herself, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack while Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy fly next to her.

Inside Korra could see images floating all around the entrance of the tree. Applejack pointed to the images with her hoof, "Look at that."

"These are my memories." said Korra. Indeed, all of her memories where there; from her first day at Republic City, to her pro-bending days, her defeat with Amon, her time with her friends at home and in Ponyville, meeting Leilani…everything.

"The Tree of Time remembers all." as Tenzin said this, Pinkie Pie then spots a memory with her in it and jumped happily.

"Look, it's me! It's Me! Hi past Pinkie Pie!"

Tenzin continued, "Korra, the most wonderful thing about you are not your powers, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding and fearless. But these qualities alone are not what have helped you come this far." He turned to look at the ponies, smiling proudly, "You each played a role in that. Applejack, you have always been honest, brave and determined. Fluttershy, despite your timidness, your kindness and courage shows no boundaries. Rarity, you are creative, generous and resourceful. And Pinkie Pie, I have never known anyone with such optimism and laughter. And I doubt I ever will. Rainbow Dash, your speed and strength are remarkable. But it is your loyalty which I know is your most admirable trait."

"Can't argue with that!" said Rainbow.

Tenzin finally turned to the princess, "Twilight Sparkle. Despite your remarkable intelligence, you are a true leader. You are brave, loving and many times, your fierceness can even rival Korra's." The princess and the Avatar smiled at the nomad, "You are all special and unique in your own ways. And when you're together, you carry this…this Spark that is unlike anything I or anyone else has ever seen. You may have fallen but you always came back up again. You girls have given everyone you encountered, including me, Hope."

Rarity pointed to an image on the corner, "Look, there's your memory from when we first came to Republic City."

"And when we bonded for the first time." Twilight added.

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life." Korra said as she re-lived the happy moment before her eyes.

"Korra, you brought the Elements of Harmony back to the ponies due to actions that came out of the goodness of your heart. When you placed others before yourself." said Tenzin.

Just then, her memories faded off, and a new image appeared before them. Korra recognized who it was. "Avatar Wan."

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person."

Twilight agreed, "He's right. He was just a poor thief with no money."

"Yeah, just your basic everyday "go-too" kind of guy." said Applejack.

"But he was brave and smart and always wanted to defend the helpless." said Korra as she watched the memory of Wan feeding multiple woodland animals, and him defending the spirits from firebenders, even his moments with White and Leilani.

"That's right. He became the legend because of what he did, not what he was." said Tenzin, "He and Raava were different, but their differences are what made their bond stronger. They brought out the best in each other, the same way you girls bring out the best in one another. Even your cutie mark proves it." Korra caressed the mark on her cheek as he explained, "It may look similar to Raava's markings, but they're not the same. They're different. Unique. Just like Wan, Raava and the alicorns before you, you were all brought together by something greater than even yourselves, and it's been guiding you this whole time. I see that now."

Then they saw more images of Wan with Prince White, Princess Leilani and Raava, how strong and powerful their friendship was. The image shifted to one of Prince White planting the light from Wan and Raava and it grew into the Tree of Harmony. A symbol of a newfound friend. Another image showed the girls returning the Elements back to the tree as well as the times where Celestia and Luna had used the Elements of Harmony in the past. Twilight gasped.

"Tenzin's right! This is what the Shaman meant!"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Raava said she was chosen to be a defender of good, but it wasn't her power alone that helped them defeat Vaatu. Don't you see? The tree, Raava's powers, the Elements of Harmony, our friendships, our love, our sacrifices, it's all connected by one thing: …the _Light!_ The same Light Raava served, the same Light that gives the Tree of Harmony its life, the Light that helped me and my friends save Equestria from NightMare Moon, the Light that brought us all together and helped you connect with each of the Elements of Harmony. It carried out Wan, Leilani, White and Raava's friendship across time to this day, and it's that very Light that is going to help us now. That's the Spirit Tenzin was talking about, wasn't it?"

The air nomad nodded in agreement. Korra began to think about what Twilight was saying. "But, if I can still power the Elements why couldn't I do it a minute ago?"

"Because you were clouded by self-doubt and grief. Kind of like when you had your airbending block." Twilight explained, "If one of us has doubts then that affects the rest. We all just have to believe in each other, to share our strength. I know we can do this, but you have to believe we can too, because today we face this tribulation together!"

Everything became crystal clear to Korra now. Twilight was right, now was not the time to rely on her own strength. She had to believe in something greater than herself. Her friends did, Tenzin did as well, and look how strong and determined they had become. It was time for her to fully embrace this as well. She was not in this alone, no matter how many times she believed she was.

The group of friends turned their heads when a new image began to take form inside of the tree. Korra gasped in horror at the sight of Republic City being destroyed by UnaVatuu.

"Everyone in Republic City is in danger!"

"Holly molly, that's one big Unalaq!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Look!" Fluttershy pointed to another image: they could see Equestria fading and being destroyed, ponies running in fear, colors fading…everything was disappearing.

"Equestria! It's starting to disappear!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No!" Korra cried.

"You girls have to help them." Tenzin tells them.

"How?" Korra asked, "They're halfway around the world and we can't save Equetsria without stopping Unalaq first. If we connect with Equestria now, Vaatu's dark energy will flow through and destroy it even faster. I can feel it."

"Don't be afraid." Tenzin said, "Don't bend the Elements, don't just focus on yourself. Connect with the Light of the Spirit that brought you all here in the first place. I believe that is your destiny."

Korra and the ponies looked at each other hopefully. "You really think we can do this?" Korra asked.

"I have no doubt."

Korra felt tears forming in her eyes. Even after everything that has happened, all the mistakes she had made, her friends and family still stood by her. Twilight was right, Korra did bring others together, but only by offering them her love. She and the ponies all embraced Tenzin in a warm hug. "Thank you for not giving up on me. On any of us."

Once they released the hug Tenzin left the tree as the girls all sat together to meditate. "Let's do this. You girls ready?" Korra asked them.

"You bet!" Rainbow said with a wink

"Yes indedaly!" Pinkie saluted.

"Absolutely!" Rarity cheered.

"Let's do it!" Applejack cheered.

"Normally I would say no and hide behind a rock, but there is now way I'm gonna let Unalaq get away with everything he has done. So let's end this rein of darkness once and for all!" Fluttershy said with great determination.

Twilight smiled as she placed her hoof over the Avatar's hand. "We're all in this together, Korra."

Korra smiled in return. "Now and forever."

They all closed their eyes as they heard Raava voice from a memory above their heads. The memory of Raava's encouraging words to Leilani spoke once more.

_"__You are strong, don't give in to what is easy, rather fight for what may be difficult. For that is the path that will truly lead to our salvation."_

_"Find the Light in the Dark."_

_"Connect with the True Spirit."_

_"Let the Light of the Rainbow guide you."_

The girls did as Tenzin instructed and not only meditated, but they hoped, they even prayed, for guidance and to discover what it was they needed to do now. The girls felt a powerful energy surround them, feeling a warm atmosphere surrounding their bodies, enwrapping them in something wonderful. Once they opened their eyes they found themselves standing on astral lights. They appeared to be in a space-like world.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

In front of them, they all saw a gigantic projection of Korra holding a glowing orb, she had the cutie mark on her cheek and her hair was down. But what really stood out was that she also had a star tattoo on her forehead…and two angel-like wings emerging her back. Around her were six gems each in the shape of the ponies' cutie marks, they recognized them immediately.

"The Elements of Harmony." Twilight said breathily. She was right before, the Elements were a part of Korra, just as they were a part of them. In a lot of ways, the Elements are a part of everyone. Korra could not believe her eyes, was this image of herself a sign or something, what did it mean exactly. The ponies and Avatar shared looks of determination and the mares allowed Korra to walk ahead first. But the Avatar didn't move.

The ponies looked up at her in confusion, wondering why she had stopped. Korra smiled at them and nodded her head, silently saying she wanted them to go ahead of her. She wouldn't be here if not for them. The ponies smiled at her kind gesture and go ahead with Korra behind them as they all walked into the glowing ball of light.

Once they entered the light, they stood on a white plane and then…they saw him. The white alicorn stallion, smiling warmly at them all.

"Prince White?"

The spirit of the first alicorn stood before them, smiling proudly. "Don't be afraid, children. The prophesy has come true. The time has finally come for all of you to take what you have learned in order to restore the magic that was once lost. The question is…will you accept it wholeheartedly?"

The girls didn't need to give it a second thought. They all nodded their heads and the Alicorn's body rose up, his wings spread wide as the glowing colors of the rainbow surrounded him, the Mane Six and Korra. This was it, this was the light, the love within their hearts.

In the Tree of Time, Korra and the Mane Six's bodies began to glow, each in their respected colors as magical sparkles came from their bodies, manifesting into colorful transparent images of themselves. As the Korra spirit formed above her body, the ponies' spirits surrounded her and the seven began to merge together as one, creating a glowing rainbow light that began to grow in size.

Outside, the others saw something coming out of the tree and their eyes widened in awe…

Over-towering them was a gigantic glowing manifestation of Korra herself, only her body kept on continuously changing colors; from cyan blue, to purple, to pink, to red, to orange, to sky blue and finally magenta. Her hair was loose, and WAY longer, so long it could have been mistaken for a tail from the front view. A horn grew from her forehead and she had two feathery wings on her back. The seven Elements of Harmony had Converged.

The Korra/Pony projection spirit arched out for the overlapping portals, glowing brightly before being sucked into the beam, disappearing through the base of the portal as they traveled to Republic City.

Spike's mouth hung open, "Wow…"

Bumi arced an eyebrow at his brother, "Uh, what did you say to them exactly?"

(~)

In Republic City, UnaVaatu had already destroyed so much of the city, he felt as if nothing could stop him. The city's buildings were surrounded with vines; an emergency alarm blared. The Dark Avatar stood in the bay, his arms stretched toward the water as he controlled the vines that were overtaking the city. Just then, he looked up, seeing a rainbow light coursing through the sky. The lights intensifies into a bright ball, slamming into UnaVaatu, knocking him back, ricocheting over the water's surface. The Korra/Pony spirit emerged from the water as she stood up, and UnaVaatu looked on at the being in shock, and even a hint of fear.

From Air Temple Island, Iiki, Meelo and Pema see them through the telescope. "Korra's back!" Ikki shouted happily.

"And she's a big rainbow giant with wings and a horn!" Meelo shouted excitedly.

UnaVaatu rose up from the water and prepared to battle the Korra/Pony spirit. The Dark Avatar fired an energy beam from his chest, ad the Korra/Pony did the same, only her's was in a rainbow color. At first it seemed both powers were evenly matched, but Korra managed to focus her beams to overpower UnaVaatu's, eventually knocking him back. Korra/Pony ran forward, but UnaVaatu shot out his tendrils toward them, but they caught the tendrils in their 'hand' and used it to immobilize and grab him before slamming the monster towards a nearby mountain. Korra/Pony leaped forward, her large feathery wings spread wide in a stunning sight, and held UnaVaatu's head with their right hand. Their free hand they began to search desperately for any trace of Raava within the Dark entity.

"You are looking for something that is gone!" He said as his tendrils wrapped around the girls, "Raava has been destroyed. And soon, you will be too!" He fired a close range energy beam at Korra/Pony, knocking them unconscious once they hit the water.

(~)

Back in the spirit world, an swarm of dark spirits was heading directly for the Tree of Time, snapping and hissing as they came, their glowing yellows eyes glowing in anger and fury. "They're coming for Korra!" Mako exclaimed.

Flash turned to Spike, "Spike, stay with the girls." The dragon nodded before rushing into the tree to where the girls bodies still remained.

Mako, Tenzin, Kya and Bolin bended their respected elements at the spirits in an attempt to keep them away from the only ones who can save their worlds.

(~)

Korra/Pony had woken up and stumbled from the attack, but UnaVaatu fired another energy beam at them, knocking them down again. UnaVaatu began bending out water from the ocean they were battling on, turning it purple as he bended it into stress around the girls, preparing to corrupt their spirits.

(~)

Mako and the others tried to fend off the dark spirits. He shot lightning out towards them, while Flash Sentry kicked and punched the spirits that were coming at him. One spirit grabbed Flash by the tail, and because of his injured wing, he couldn't fly away. Mako heard his "neighs" and saw the pegasus in trouble.

"Flash Sentry! Let him go!" He angrily firbended at the spirit, forcing it to release Flash. He landed beside Mako, "You okay?" Flash nodded and neighed a 'yes'.

Bolin attacked spirits with his earthbending, but one spirit grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him away. Though before the spirit could attack, the entity was destroyed by a water stream, freeing Bolin.

"Leave my Bolin alone!" said Eska defensively. Both she and Desna bended streams of water aimed at the spirits.

"I am so done with spirits." said Desna.

"Eska! I love you!" Bolin kissed her cheek and earthbended a few rocks, facing the monsters alongside the twins, "Let's face the end of the world together!"

Eska smiled, "You're so romantic."

(~)

UnaVaatu was nearly done corrupting the Korra/Pony spirit, their entire morphed body turning purple as they felt the dark energies consuming them. "With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar!"

Just then, a white light descended down from the sky. It was a bright yellow glowing spear, emitting positive energy that reached the Korra/Pony. Ikki looked through her telescope and saw that the Light was actually a person. A young person. A girl. A girl with short brown hair and air nomad clothing. Ikki immediately recognized who it was.

"Mommy it's Jinora! She's…beautiful."

"What? Let me see.", Pema took the telescope and looked through it. She gasped in surprise, it was indeed her daughter. "BE CAREFUL SWEETIE!"

Jinora descended towards the Korra/Pony, holding with her a small ball of light. Once she was right before the Korra/Pony, she spoke. Her young voice echoing in their ears.

"_The real truth is about to start, followed by a true act of the heart._"

Jinora opened her palms, releasing the light, which illuminated Republic City. Because of Korra selfless act to save a young girl's life, the Light from that deed returned back to Korra and the Ponies. UnaVaatu shielded his eyes from the glare of light and stopped bending, releasing the Korra/Pony who got down on their knees. As the Dark Avatar recovered, a ball of light emerged from his chest. The light was warm and bright, the monster began to panic.

"No!"

Korra/Pony felt the light within the beast and knew what that meant, replying in union; "_Raava!_"

Korra/Pony ran forward and started punching UnaVaatu with all of their strength, the Dark Avatar didn't' stand a chance as the bright light weakened him. Korra/Pony stuck her hand right through his chest as they touched the ball of light. With much force, they pulled the light out, which then changed into the spirit of Light herself.

Raava was free.

"Thank you." said the light spirit.

Korra/Pony then looked at UnaVaatu as their combined voices spoke with much power and authority, "_It's over Vaatu._"

Back in the spirit world, inside the tree, Spike gasped as he saw Korra and the ponies' bodies suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Flash! Korra and the ponies, they're gone!" cried out the dragon.

"What?!"

Then, even more surprising, the dark spirits stopped fighting against the heroes and began backing away. "What's happening?" Tenzin asked.

"They're retreating." said Kya in surprise.

Korra/Pony continued to glow and from within, Korra and the ponies physical bodies manifested. One by one their appearances began to change, their front hooves become hands, their back hooves become feet…they were turning human with wings and horns and hair extensions that resembled tails and still maintained their pony ears and their skin colors matched their previous pony coat colors. As they morphed, Korra began to call out each Element of Harmony.

Applejack had a light brown shirt with red outlines on the sleeves and bottom, a short white scarf around her neck, a navy blue sleeveless high collar vest, matching arm warmers, a arm band with apple patterns, navy blue pants and brown boots with apple prints on the side. Her cutie mark was on her cheek and her element of harmony was on the front of the chest. Her hair was long with a braid that looked like a tail and still has her pony ears. Her skin was light orange.

"Honesty"

Fluttershy had a lime green sleeveless shirt similar to Korra's with white outline. Darker green arm warmers, an armband with pink and green lines, a white cape around her waist with butterfly prints, light pink pants and lime green boots with pinke outline at the top and ankles. Her cutie mark was on her cheek, her hair is longer to look like a tail, her element on the chest of her shirt, her ears and wings, light yellow skin.

"Kindness"

Pinkie Pie had a pink shirt similar design to Korra's with white outlines on the sleeves and collar, a purple cape around the waist with a side yellow bow and balloons on the side of the cape and a light pink outline. Blue pants with purple boots, the top has two pink bows and hearts on the sides, blue straps around the ankles. Blue arm warmers and a purple arm band with yellow hearts. Her cutie was was on her cheek, element on chest, hair longer and had her ears. Skin light pink.

"Laughter"

Rarity's horn and ears remain, white skin, hair grows longer and has a diamond hair clip. Her shirt if cyan blue with light blue outlines, similar to Korra's design, she has a dark blue corset around the waist and two diamonds on the side, a flowing cyan cape around the lower waist with diamond prints, light purple pants with white boots with diamond on the front. Purple arm warmers and an arm band with light blue/dark blue/cyan diamond patterns. Her element was on her chest.

"Generosity"

Rainbow Dash turns human, ears and wings remain and has light blue skin, cutie mark on cheek and element on chest. Hair longer. A sleeveless rainbow shirt with a navy blue sleeveless vest with high collar, purple arm warmers, rainbow colored arm ban, pink/red cape around the waist with her cutie mark emblem, black pants and red boots with yellow lightning bolts on the side.

"Loyalty."

Twilight Sparkle turns into a human, her ears, horn and wings remain, light purple skin. The top of her shirt is a smilier design to Korra's shirt, purple with white outlines, a corset around the waist eight a single pink stripe and purple ruffles at the bottoms with a white bow and star patterns. She had dark blue/purple pants and light purple boots with pink straps around the angles and top and a single purple star on the front of both. Her hair is longer, has purple arm warmers and arm band with patterns identical to Korra's but are light purple. Her element is also on her chest and her cutie mark on her cheek.

"Magic"

All six of the Antro ponies, released an energy from their elements which surround Korra who began to transform as well.

She gained pony ears and hair extension tail. Her top changed into a blue halter top with white outline and the cyan heart gem is on her chest. Her midriff is exposed but covered by a transparent fabric, a white belt around her waist with a circular blue gem in the center, blue slim pants with her cutie mark embodied on the side and brown boots with white lining on the top with blue patterns. Around her waist came a long elegant purple cape with watertribe patters on the sides.

Once her outfit was complete, her forehead started to glow and a single dark blue eight inch star appears on her forehead which glowed bright. And from her back….and two beautiful feathered wings emerged! They were the same color as her skin but fade to blue at the tips. Korra stroked her final pose,

"Unity!"

The girls all had glowing eyes or pure white. The very sight made UnaVaatu cry out in terror. "NO!"

The physical bodies of Korra and the ponies levitated within the Korra/Pony spirit body, as Korra spoke with one voice.

"Together, the Elements of Harmony posses a power beyond anything you can imagine. But it is a power you don't and will never have the ability to control."

UnaVaatu started to feel weak as he screamed in anguish while the girls glowed brighter. He could feel the darkness draining from him, being consumed by the light.

"A spirt of darkness may be inside of you Unalaq, but you can not win with him. Because you don't posses the most powerful magic of all…

"The Magic of friendship!"

Korra and the humanized ponies all held hands, froming a gigantic heart shape within their morphed spirit form.

"Here and in Equestria, it is the one magic that can truly unite us all."

UnaVaatu tried to shield himself from their power, but he knew it was futile. "What is happening? No, no, this can not be!"

Korra/Pony spirit began waterbending, creating streams of golden waters that encircled around UnaVaatu. His entire body began to glow bright, he could feel the light, the love, growing within. Its power was too strong for him to fight. He just couldn't fight it. He released one finale cry before his entire body began to disappear, dissolving into light particles that descended up into the spirit lights above.

UnaVaatu had been destroyed.

Korra and the Mane Six held each other's hands, their eyes still glowing as they spoke in union. Their voices were powerful, strong.

_Equestria, do not fear _

_Your magic shall flow, far and near _

_Seven hearts, unite as one _

_The new Era has Begun!_

The Korra/Pony spirit form lifted up its hands up into the sky, shooting a rainbow light which created an interdimencional portal high above them. Once it did, the spirit lights around the globe suddenly gained rainbow-like colors, identical to the lights that emitted from the Crystal Empire. All around the world, people witnessed these lights, changing into bright colors that danced beautifully above their heads. They could feel the warmth and love they emitted.

In the spirit world, the same lights began to appear in the sky, spirits of all shapes and sizes witnessed the beautiful phenomenon. The light traveling all around, making the spirit world even brighter and more beautiful than ever before. Near the Tree of Time, the others witnessed the lights that encircled around them. Suddenly, Mako, Bolin, Spike, Eska and Desna's bodies started to glow as the dark spirits, one by one, returned to their normal brightly colored forms. They were free from the darkness.

"I don't believe it!" said Mako as he looked down at the glowing aura around his body.

"This is incredible!" Spike said.

Mako gasped, "Spike? I can hear you again!" His eyes widened as he watched Flash and Spike beginning to transform.

Flash's body began to change, his hooves became hands, his muzzle turned into a human nose, and he could stand upright. He now wore an asian-like outfit consisting of black, white, and yellow colors. His pony ears, tail and wings remained, and his broken wing was now healed. Spoke became a human boy dragon, looking around twelve-years-old. He had green hair, pointed ears, his face was purple with his nose and mouth pale green like his underbelly as well as his hands and his tail remained. He wore a yellow-green shirt with a dark purple jacket and blue pants.

Mako and Bolin now both had a pair of Pony ears, as did Tenzin, Kya and Bumi, however Tenzin and Bumi also gained pegasus wings on their backs. Eska and Desna also gained pony ears and wings while Eska had pony ears and her hair grew longer to resemble a tail. Mako and Bolin looked at each other in shock and shouted in union, "WOW! You have pony ears! What?!" they touched their ears and shouted again in union, "I have pony ears!"

"It's amazing." Kya said in awe as she marveled at the beauty of the rainbow lights.

"I…I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." said Eska also in aware.

"Nor have I." said Desna as he placed his hand over his heart, "What is this strange sensation I am feeling? It feels warm and…pleasant."

"That's the magic of friendship." Mako said smiling, "Korra and the ponies are sharing the magic of Equestria with everyone. This is the beginning of a new era. The Time of Great Change."

Meanwhile, in Equestria, the colors started return. Everything physically began to change and resemble more of Korra's world and ponies everywhere started to glow. Then, all of a sudden, the ponies began to create wind currents and flames with their hooves, water and pieces of the earth obeyed their commands. For some reason, they were not frightened by these new abilities. They felt natural, almost as if they had them their entire lives and now after so long, their gifts were finally unleashed. The gifts that showed how similar they were to humans.

From the Canterlot castle, Discord, Leilani Celestia and Luna also started to glow, their magic had returned, now stronger than ever before. Discord jumped with joy, "They did it! They did it!"

Leilani smiled proudly, removing her hood to reveal her lovely flowing magical mane as she embraced her daughters.

"I knew they would."

All around the world, people gazed a the lights as aura's began surround their bodies, turning them into half-pony humans with ears and wings for some people. They all began to feel an instant peace and happiness unlike anything they have ever felt before. President Raiko saw the lights as well and realized his new transformation.

"I…I don't believe it."

Lin was breathless by the beauty, "It's amazing."

Varrick, who is flying away to freedom, saw the lights as well and slowly started to get a strange new sensation. He now knew what he had do. "Zhu-Li. Change corse to the south pole" he said.

And for the very first time…Zhu-li actually smiled, "Gladly, sir"

(~).

The portal that lead to Equestria then moved and was placed in the area where Avatar Aang's statue once stood. Sparkles landed onto the water, creating crystal-like roots that reached up to the portal, creating a replica of the Tree of Harmony, with the portal right above it. Korra/Pony lowered its hands and inhaled inhaled deeply.

"Go in peace." they said in union as they bowed and Raava floated around them.

"Come, Harmonic Convergence is almost over. We must return to the Spirit World."

Raava and Jinora descended onto on Korra/Pony's open palms, where they cupped them with their hands safely, before teleporting away in a blinding light heading up to the sky.

The beam if light descended from the center of the spirit portals, illuminating the Tree of Time as the others watched in awe. The Korra/Pony spirit had returned, they opened up their palms, releasing Raava and Jinora, who glided to her father.

"I'll see you soon, dad."

Tenzin reached out for his daughter, but she disappeared before he could do so. But non the less, he was relieved to know she was now safe. The Korra/Pony spirit form began to dissipate into rainbow sparkles that were absorbed into the girls' physical bodies. Korra and the Mane Six all descended to the ground, collapsing from exhaustion.

The ponies took this moment to examine their new bodies, hands and legs. Twilight was familiar with this, having been turned human once before. The girls noticed that Korra was still lying on the ground.

(~)

Back with Katara, Asami, Tonraq and Senna, they all began to glow as they gained pony ears and Asami also gained wings and longer hair that looked like a tail. Even Jinora's body was glowing. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled at her grandmother. She sat up from the tub and her grandmother embraced her in a warm hug.

"Gran Gran, I missed you."

"What about Korra and the others?" Asami asked.

Jinora smiled, "Don't worry, they're alright. Korra and the ponies saved the world."

Tonrag and Senna hug happily. Their daughter did it. And they couldn't be prouder of her.

(~)

Korra stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open. She felt like she had been through a crazy roller coaster. She didn't feel the same way she did before. Something within her had changed. She was different now, and she knew that from this day forward she would never go back to being the same Korra she once was. The Avatar saw her anthro pony friends hovering above her, all smiling proudly.

Twilight offered Korra her hand and she helped her up. Korra was still a bit stunned upon seeing such transformations, but then she happily hugged them. She wobbled a bit as she tried to maintain her balance. Her body felt a bit heavy, like she had just been injected with a heavy load, but the load didn't feel awful…it felt wonderful. Korra's eyes widened as she walked closer to the majestic spirit of light herself.

"Congratulations, Korra. I knew you could do it."

"Raava. It's over. Vaatu is gone. We can fuse together". Korra said happily.

"Not exactly." Raava replied, making the Avatar confused.

"What? But we won."

"Yes, we did. But a new era has begun for all of us. Vaatu is still alive, but all of his power is now gone. He has taken a new form one of which he shall forever remain. That will be his eternal punishment. Now, I too shall take on a new form as well, but mine shall be in order to help you keep the magic alive."

Korra was still a bit confused as to what she was saying. "I don't understand. Is this the end? Am I truly the last Avatar?"

"Yes. And no. You are the last of one Era but the first of a new. You girls have done the impossible; You saved two worlds by embracing the True Spirit of Friendship that binds us all as one. For years, I have always prided myself of being a warrior for the Light, but now I see that we all must become warriors. And you, my darling Korra, you have finally proven that you are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Raava began to rise up as she sang,

_It's time now for a new change to come _

_You've grown up and your new life has begun _

_To go where you will go _

_To see what you will see _

_To find what you will be, for it's time for you…_

_To fulfill your destiny!_

Raava flew toward Korra, allowing her to hop on her long tail, and subsequently soared to the overlapping portals. Korra reached out her hand towards the portal, which released yellow bolts of energy. The planets dis-alined, Harmonic Convergence had passed and the portals separated once again. All around the earth, the spirit lights retreated.

Korra floated in the sky as a white imprint of Raava formed on her chest. It then disappeared as one ray of light went to Korra's forehead and her wings glowed brightly. The Elements of Harmony glowed brightly, each corresponding with their individual color schemes rather than Raava's identical whiteness. Korra's body ceased its glowing and the image of Raava appeared above her head before shrinking and taking the form of a small white butterfly with the same blue patterns as Raava. Korra's eyes, forehead star and wings ceased their glowing once she landed on the ground.

She struggled to keep her balance but managed to keep a firm stance as the newly transformed Raava fluttered before her, resting on Korra's finger, speaking telepathically. _"Thank you, for setting me free…my friend." _

A single tear formed in Korra's eye and she gently placed a soft kiss on her wings before she flew off into the sky.

"Korra!" The ponies all rushed towards her and embraced in a group hug. Rainbow praised Korra's new wings, "Awesome! Now our races will be ten times more challenging!"

"I can't believe this." Korra said, marveling at her wings before turning to her friends, "And I certainly can't believe you guys are now humans!"

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie started naming the parts of her new body, "We have legs and arms, and fingers and knees and elbows and-"

Rarity quickly covered her mouth before she said the next thing, "Pinkie! Not while boys a present."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Twilight!"

The princess turned and saw human Flash running towards her. "Flash!" she happily ran towards him and the two embraced in a loving hug. Mako ran over to Korra, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't even know what to say. Except, You look cute in those ears."

Korra giggled and slightly tugged on his new pony ears, "Back at ya."

"You were all amazing." Tenzin said proudly.

"Well, duh! We were AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash lifted up her fist in victory while flapping her wings.

"And the way you all turned gigantic like that with the wings and stuff, WOW!" Bolin said in a loud excited voice, "I just wish Varrick had been here to film it! It would have been the greatest mover ever! After, the Nuktuk chronicles of course."

"Wait, what about Equestria?" Kya asked.

"Equestria is going to be fine." Twilight said with a smile, "The magic is back and stronger than ever. Because it's now shared with this world."

"Now I understand." said Mako, "The only way to save the magic…was to share it."

"So everything's going to be okay?" Flash asked.

"I'd say they're gonna be better than okay." said Applejack.

However, Korra didn't pay attention to him for she saw someone behind them. Everybody turned to see a man on the ground before them. He looked beaten up and struggled to stand up. His hair was tangled and his cloths looked like they had been burned. It was Unalaq!

Mako, Bolin, Flash Sentry, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all snarled and began walking towards him while pounding their fists together, ready to punch him. But they were stopped by Korra and Twilight. Korra walked towards her uncle.

Beside him was another butterfly, one with black bat-like wings and red markings. The winged insect angrily fluttered upwards towards Korra. The Avatar simply shoed the insect away. "Give it a rest Vaatu. You've lost." she approached her uncle and the butterfly Vaatu flew away, realizing he really couldn't do anything anymore.

Unalaq groaned and looked up to see his niece. "Korra? How? What happened to you?" He touched his ears and realized he now had pony ears too, "What?! What have you done to me?!"

"It's over, uncle. Any power you had is gone for good."

Unalaq looked at everyone and their strange new transformations. He then snarled at Korra, "You-you ruined everything! You call yourself the Avatar?! Look at you! You're nothing but a monster now!"

"The only monster around here, is you!"

Unalaq made a run towards the southern portal, but was stopped by Twilight and Flash who both landed in front of him, wearing smug smiles and crossing their arms.

"And where do you think you're going, chump?" said Flash.

To everybody's surprise, Twilight punched Unalaq hard in the jaw and he landed on the ground with a loud thumb. Flash was impressed, "Wow!"

Unalaq got back up and attempted to waterbed…..but then realized he couldn't. He looked at his shaking hands, "No, my bending. What happened to my bending?!"

The man was then splashed to the side by a powerful water whip created by Rarity. Rainbow and Fluttershy who both grabbed the man by the arms, carrying him high up.

"Put me down!"

The two girls smirked at each other, "Okay!" they both said before dropping him. The man screamed as he fell. He landed on the ground again with a loud thumb and Applejack used her lasso to tie him up.

"Eska, Desna, help me!"

The twins looked at each other for a brief moment and then back at their father. "Sorry father, but you do not deserve any help." said Desna.

Pinkie used a party hat to cover Unalaq's mouth and blowed streamers into his face, "Ha, ha!"

Spike blew a raspberry at the man's face, "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Keep him there for a moment." said Korra, "We've got something to finish."

Korra and the ponies all walked towards the portal with Tenzin beside them. The bunny spirit appeared, chirping happily as he encircled Bumi who hugged the creature. "Bum-Jun, you're okay! I missed you little buddy."

"Aww, he missed you too." said Spike as he watched the spirit nuzzle in Bumi's arms.

Korra, the ponies and Tenzin approached the portal, standing before it. The air nomad looked at his student with regret. "I'm so sorry about Raava." he said sadly.

To his surprise, Korra smiled. "Don't be. She's still technically a spirit, just in a new form. She'll always be around when we need her. As for Vaatu, well…let's just say he's going to have to put up with her for a long, long, long time." she giggled, making Tenzin smile, "Besides, Vaatu may have lost, but he still left a pretty big mess over the years. Darkness is still out there. But the Light still exists too. It will never go out…and by spreading the Magic of Friendship, others will see that too."

"But, what about your Avatar spirit?" Tenzin asked.

"Still here. Only, with a little upgrade." Korra clenched her fists and opened them….out emerged glowing white orbs and as Korra lifted up her hands they shoot out into the air and exploded into shimmering snow flakes.

Twilight happily gasped, "Magic! That's what was happening to you! I can't believe I never realized it sooner!"

Applejack tipped her hat, "Well I'll be. You had magic growing inside of you this whole time."

"Yeah. But the only way for it to stay permanently was for me to prove myself. I guess now I finally have."

Rarity came to a realization, "Your magic, combined with your wings...that would make you a-"

"A human alicorn!" Twilight finished.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"I-I didn't even know that was possible." Tenzin said in aware.

Korra opened and clenched her fists as the glow diminished, "Yeah, and I have a pretty good feeling that these wings and these powers are here to stay."

"So if you now have your Avatar Spirit and alicorn magic, does this also make you're reconnected to your past lives?"

Korra looked at him sadly, "No. I'm afraid that link is gone forever."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash hugged her arms and placed their heads on both her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Korra." said Applejack.

"Me too." said Pinkie Pie.

But Korra's frown faded into a smile. It was a smile of both happiness and relief, "Actually…It's not so bad. I may still be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean I need to do the exact same things my past lives did. I can chose my own path."

Twilight hugged the avatar, "That's our girl."

"I am so proud of you." said Tenzin, "Why don't you close the portals? Then we can go home."

Korra and the ponies all reached their hands out to close the portals…but then they stopped as the portal shimmered with rainbow colors and their eyes all glowed with a **rainbow aura**.

"Maybe we shouldn't." said Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"I used to think opening the portals was a mistake," Korra explained as she slowly moved her hand away from the portal, "but….what if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?"

"Uh, could you not say it so loud, he might here you." said Fluttershy while pointing with her tub behind her where Unalaq was still tied up.

"What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals, just like when White and Leilani closed their portal?" Korra asked as she clenched her fist, "What if none of us were meant to live apart?" as she says this, Twilight turned her head and sees Bumi playing with Bum-Jun and Korra and the others see this too. Korra turned to Tenzin, "What do you guys think I should do?" she asked.

Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder, "You should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. Whatever your decision, I support you."

Twilight squeezed Korra's hand as the others rallied behind her nodding in reassurance. Korra smiled, "I think…if me and ponies can get along, who's to say humans and spirits can't as well? Besides, we could use all the help we can get from now on."

"It won't be easy." said her mentor.

"True, but the things that truly matter never are…that is why they are worth it in the end."

The girls cheered as they hugged Korra, "We are so proud of you, Sugarcube!" said Applejack.

"We all are." said Spike as he ran up to Korra who welcomed him in a hug.

Flash approached her, "Way ta go, champ." he gives her his hand to shake but instead Korra surprised him with a warm hug. Flash hugged her back.

"Thank you, Flash Sentry. For everything."

"You too."

**Korra:**

_I'm stepping out of my shell _

_Fells good just being myself _

_Not scared to show what's inside _

_I'll put it all on the line _

_'Cause I got nothing to hide_

_Woah!_

_I'm finally me!_

Korra sprouted open her new wings and started to fly all around, amazing everybody.

_Got everything I need _

_What you get is what you see _

_I-I-I'm finally me!_

As she flew, Korra unleashed beautiful blue and white sparkles all around.

_And I've never felt so free _

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me!_

She made sparkles swirl around the ponies and their outfits gained sparkles, Tenzin's cloths changed into a dashing Air nomad outfit. Mako and Bolin's cloth changed to more stylish versions of their street cloths. Even Eska and Desna loose their drape robes and gain two stylish water tribe clothing. The two twins actually smiled.

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, uh-huh_

_Hey, hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_I've got quirks, but they work _

_I've learned to love those things_

**Fluttershy,**

_You don't have to be anyone but you_

**Pinkie,**

_So let me hear you say!_

**Korra and ponies**,

_I'm finally ME!_

_Got everything I need _

_What you get is what you see _

_I-I-I'm finally me!_

Korra and the winged human-fied ponies fly all around. From Korra's hands, sparkles landed on the ground and grass and beautiful flowers started to grow and the sky became clear and beautiful as day.

_And I've never felt so free_

**Korra, **

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_

_I'm finally me_

**Everybody,**

_Hey, hey, uh-huh _

_Hey, hey, uh-huh _

_Hey, hey, yeah_

**Korra,**

_I'm finally me!_

Korra, Rainbow, Twilight and Fluttershy land and the others hug them all. "Yeah. So, what are we gonna do with uncle crazy head over there?" Rainbow asked while pointing to Unalaq.

"Prison is too good for this guy." Mako said while crossing his arms.

"So is the Canterlot dungeon," said Flash, "or any dungeon for that matter."

Tenzin grinned as he stroked his beard, "I think I know the perfect place for him."

(~)

Unalaq ran around frantically trying to find a way out of the thick fog. "No, no! This can't be! I am Vaatu, I am the darkness! I will rule!"

From a safe distance, they all watched as Unalaq laughed insanely in the Fog of Lost Souls. "Wow, that fog doesn't waste much time does it?" Bolin said.

Korra then walked over to her cousins with a look of sympathy and regret, "I still can't believe you guys agreed to this. But I just want you to know I'm sorry. I understand seeing your father like this is hard but-"

"It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we are saddened by our father's demise." said Eska.

Korra arced an eyebrow, as did everybody else.

"But I will not miss him at all." Desna replied, "In the end he became a deplorable man."

"Agreed. But how will be explain this to mother?"

The others all jolted in shock, "HE'S MARRIED?!"

"Of course" Eska replied calmly.

Spike crinkled his nose, "Yeach, that lady must have had very poor standards."

Bolin walked up to Eska with a smile, "So, I was thinking, I'm not really a fan of long distance relationship thing, so how about you move to Republic City with me?"

"I do not think that will be possible."

Bolin sighed sadly, "Okay…Desna can come too."

"I will not be joining you Bolin. Desna and I must return home."

"But you said-"

"Eternal darkness was upon us. I became caught up in the moment."

"Yeah…I guess I did too." Bolin replied sadly.

"But…you always hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood."

"You mean your heart?" Twilight corrected.

"Yes, that too."

Twilight looked at her weird, "Ooooookay"

Eska and Bolin smiled at each other, "I will remember you fondly. My turtle duck" said the young woman.

Pinkie Pie said, "Awwwww, you gotta admit that is pretty sweet."

Seeing this semi-romantic moment inspired Mako. He looked over at Korra and attempted to grab her hand, but to his surprise and disappointment, she moved it away. His cheeks turned red once he saw that Korra had placed her hand in his. He smiled at Korra who smiled back, bright colors dancing in their eyes.

"Korra."

The Avatar turned to her cousin, "Yes, Desna?"

"Um, we-we've wanted to say that. Well…"

Seeing her brother struggling, Eska continued, "We are…grateful to have you as a relative."

Korra blinked in surprise by this, "Really? Wow, that's…by far the only nice thing you have ever said to me."

"We know we have not always been close but-" Eska then took Korra's hands and spoke with much kindness in her voice, "We hope we can somewhat the barrier we have created over the years."

Desna nodded in agreement, "Yes. And we are sorry for being so cruel to you and your friends before."

Korra smiled, "It's alright. And I would really like that very much."

For the first tim ever, Eska and Desna actually smiled as they welcomed their cousin into a warm hug. Pinkie Pie cried tears of joy, as did Fluttershy and Rarity and even Spike. Pinkie passed by a box of tissues, "I love happy endings!"

"Can I have a tissue, please?" said Spike.

"Sure", she blew her nose into the tissue and hands it to a disgusted Spike.

"I'll just use my sleeve."

Korra looked down at the fog of lost souls. Even though her uncle was an evil sociopath with a lust for power, in a funny way, she was right before at the Spirits Festival.

He did teach her something after all. He may have used his methods for selfish reasons, but Korra managed to put them to good use.

_*(~)*_

_John 8: 12~ _

_Jesus spoke to the people once more and said, "I am the Light of the world. If you follow me, you won't have to walk in darkness, because you will have the light that leads to life."_

_*(~)*_

**Thank you Atea1793 for inspiring this idea. You can also see my Korra/Avatar/Frozen crossover art on my deviantArt page. **


	16. A New Princess

_*(~)*_

_**Ephesians 5:8~ **_

_For at one time you were in darkness, but now you are light in the Lord. Walk as children of light._

_*(~)*_

**A New Princess/The Era of Magic**

The next day, inside the Southern Watertribe palace, Korra and the rest of her friends were all gathered inside the throne room. With Unalaq gone, there was to be a new chief of the South, and Korra couldn't be any prouder.

"Just spin around, one last time." Rarity insisted. Korra gracefully spun around once to show off her tanned feathery wings. Rarity still couldn't get over them, "Oh, they're so beautiful!"

Just then, the main doors opened and the girls smiled at seeing Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Katara, Asami and Jinora walk in. The young airbender smiled when she spotted Korra and Twilight and quickly ran towards them, her new pegasus wings spread open and she flew for the first time.

"Korra! Twilight!"

The two friends welcomed the young airbender with a warm embrace. "I'm so happy you're okay!" said Twilight

Applejack ruffled Jinora's hair, "Good to have you back, suguarcube."

"Good to be back, Applejack. And you-you're all humans now!"

Twilight stretched out her human arms, "I know, and you have wings!"

"I know!" Jinora happily flapped her wings and did a few air flips in mid air before landing. Korra kneeled down to her level, smiling proudly.

"Thank you for helping us back there. We couldn't have done it without you." the young airbender hugged the older woman, who held her so tightly she was afraid of letting her go. Once the embrace ended, Korra noticed her heiress friends standing before her, waving rather shyly.

"Asami?!"

Korra's eyes widen when she saw Asami's wings and pony ears and hair-tail. Rainbow Dash flew to the heiress, "Hey, you got wings too? Awesome! Another flying buddy!" she said while happily hugging Asami.

Jinora marveled at Korra's wings, "Wow Korra. You look so beautiful."

"Yes, she does."

Everyone gasped when they see none other than Princess Celestia enter the room. She was now a human with pinkish-white skin, a long flowing dress with a sun belt and gold lace. Her hair was waving as it normally did and was in a low ponytail that looked like a tail from the front. Her horn was on her forehead and had her wings and her pony ears. She had her cutie mark on her right cheek as well as on the side of her dress. Behind her was Princess Luna, with dark blue skin, her wavy night-sky-like hair and her wings, ears and horns were still there. She had a dress similar to her sister but dark blue with lunar symbols. She also had her cutie mark on her left cheek as well as the symbol on the side of her dress.

"Celestia! Luna!" Korra ran to hug the princesses, "You-you changed too?"

"Yes. Everyone and everypony both here and in Equestria has received this transformation, in order to symbolize what you all have achieve today. True Unity."

Korra also spotted someone behind them; a tall woman in a long hooded robe. She removed the hood, to reveal an anthro form of Leilani, her facial features nearly identical to her daughters'. Her horn stood proudly on her forehead and she finally removed the hood, allowing it to drop to the ground. She wore a long simple magenta gown with her cutie mark emblem on the side which was also on her cheek. Her beautiful wings were spread out and her hair moved like a gentle wave, sparkling just like her daughters'. She smiled proudly at the Avatar, who was welcomed in a warm embrace from the queen.

"Thank you, Korra. The Rainbow smiles upon us all on this day. The prophesy has finally been fulfilled. All thanks to you girls."

"It was our pleasure, your majesty." Twilight said, "But we never would have been able to do it without Korra and the others."

"I never would have been able to do any of this without you guys." Korra replied.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah we're all supper close, we know.", Korra hugged Spike and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"You were right before, Leilani." said Korra, "When I relied on my own understandings I lost my way. But once I learned to stop and really listen I realized what I needed to do."

The alicorn queen smiled proudly, "I knew the Love you have both received and given would help guide you to what you needed to do. The answers were always around you…you just needed to figure out where to look for them."

"While Equestria's positive magic is indeed powerful, there will always be others who refuse to accept it." Celestia explained, "There for there will always be evil, but because of that there will always be good. Korra will continue to maintain balance just as me Me and my sister will continue to rule and watch over Equestria."

"Not exactly." Leilani said with a smile, earning some confused looks from her daughters. "For years, I have been traveling our land, secretly doing my duty as queen while you two took charge of the throne. And while I did enjoy my travels, doing my job as queen, I think it's high time I hung my robe…for good."

Luna and Celestia's eyes widened in surprise, "Does this mean?"

"You'll might want to ask the guards to take out my old throne."

The two sisters were overjoyed, after so many years, their mother was staying home, for good this time. The Queen hugged her daughters who cried tears of joy. Once they released, Bolin taped on Luna's shoulder somewhat shyly.

"Um, quick question, your majesties, are we going to look like this forever now?"

Luna chuckled, "No Bolin, this transformation is only temporary. Well, minus for Princess Korra"

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "Hu?!"

"You might lose the ears and tail though, but your wings and magic are here to stay." Luna explained.

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that but, why did you call me…"Princess"?"

"Because you are one." Leilani said proudly, "You did something today that no other Avatar has done before. You tapped into the magic inside that has been passed down from generation to generation, embracing your true self, by embracing those around you."

Mako looked at the Avatar in shock, "Korra?"

"A…princess?" Bolin added. He then began to feel woozy and passed out.

Korra was speechless, "But, why me? How can I be made a princess after all the mistakes I've made? I'm sorry…but I don't deserve it."

"You're wrong." Tenzin walked towards Korra, Kya and Bumi walked behind him as Bolin regained consciousness. "You do deserve it."

"But, I helped cause a war and I pushed you away. I made so many mistakes" she said, until she felt Tenzin place his hand over hers. Smiling.

"We all make mistakes, Korra. Even those who claim to be wise." Tenzin said, subtly referring to himself, "Sometimes, we all need to learn our lessons the hard way, not just you. I always thought I was meant to teach you, but a lot of times it was you who wounded up teaching me instead. You really do have the courage and strength of a true Avatar. The kindness and beauty of a Princess. But also the heart and soul…of a Pony."

Everybody smiled proudly at the Avatar as she embraced her mentor in a warm hug. "A true princess learns just as much from her subjects as she does from them." said Princess Luna.

"Despite the rocky start, you managed to learn from your own mistakes and fight to the very end to correct them." said Leilani, "Learning to face your own bad choices and taking responsibility for them is a very valuable lesson to learn. Something Wan learned a long time ago. And something you can pass on to future generations."

"You really opened our eyes as well." said Rarity, as she and the rest of the Mane Six linked arms.

"In the end, you brought us all together." Tenzin said, "You saved my daughter, and she repaid you by bringing back Raava's light. You are an inspiration to us all… Princess Avatar Korra."

Tenzin backed away a few feet and to Korra's surprise…he got down on one knee and bowed. Followed by Kya and Bumi. All around her, everybody got down on one knee and bowed their heads...even Celestia, Leilani and Luna did so. Korra couldn't believe it…she was now a princess…an alicorn princess!

"W-wait! Does that mean I have to move to Equestria?" she asked.

Celestia laughed, "No sweetie, you will still be needed here, this world still needs you. And so does ours."

Mako stood back up and looked at the princesses with regret, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. I have a confession to make."

"We're listening." Luna said firmly.

Mako hung his head in shame as he spoke, "Not to long ago, I told the president of the Republic about Korra's plan to send troops to the south. And in the process I not only lost my friends' trust…but I feared I had endangered Equestria as well by doing so. I tried my best to fix it, but I was still so angry at myself that I pushed away the ones I cared about by selfishly thinking about only my feelings. I was wrong."

He turned to look at Korra with guilt, what Mako was saying mirrored her own situations. She once tried to solve things her way, and that hardly worked out, it was only when she truly listened to others did she manage to overcome the obstacles in front of her. She completely understood where Mako was coming from. She now realized what their problem was; they both needed to learn when to get their heads out of their own world and see things through a different perspective. And sometimes, only your best friends can help you with that. Mako turned to face the newest princess, his eyes filled with regret.

"I'm really, really sorry."

Korra looked with him with kindness and understanding, "Mako, I understand why you did what you did. You were only doing your job. And besides, you were right about Varrick. If you hadn't said anything, he would have used the opportunity to make matters worse. You did good after all, don't doubt that."

"Still, instead of getting angry I should have talked to you about it. I didn't know about your actual plan and I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"Well, maybe I should have tried to better manage how I was feeling." Korra sighed, "I wasn't being fair either."

"You were under a lot of baggage. You were scared and stressed and I should have been more aware of that instead of letting my anger and my job get the better of me. The same way the girls were there for you I should have been too. I understand if you don't want me back Korra, but…can we at least remain friends?"

Korra slightly lowered her gaze, "…No. We can't." Mako looked hurt at her words….but was then taken by surprise when Korra kissed his cheek, "Because I want us to be more than friends. Despite everything that has happened, I never stopped loving you." Korra's words made Mako's heart go all aflutter with hope, "The only real mistake you made was that you relied on your own understandings… just like I did. I know we've both been going through a lot of things recently." she briefly looked at her wings, "But that's still no excuse. We both did and said things we regret, but I see now we grew up greatly from of those mistakes. As strange as this may sound...I feel closer to you now than I ever have. I understand you better now, and I know you understand me too. After everything we've been through together, are we really going to throw away what we have because of a few mistakes?"

"Of course not." Mako said as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "You were the one who showed me what true friendship was really all about. I guess I got so caught up with my work that I lost sight of that for a moment. No matter what happened, you have and will always be the magic in my life, Korra. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Can you forgive me?"

"Always."

The two embraced and then Korra playfully punched him and spoke with a threatening voice, "But if you EVER break up with me again, I will break you!"

Mako chuckled, "I missed that attitude."

The teens embraced in a warm hug. The princesses smiled proudly and Celestia placed her hand on Mako's shoulder, "Mako, you have remarkable detective skills and you used them wisely. Your actions will be rewarded my boy."

The young man bowed in respect, "Thank you, princess. But I think they already have."

Asami started to cry loudly and Spike rubbed her shoulder, "Asami don't be sad. Besides, I thought you were over Mako."

"I am, these are tears of joy! And Korra, I want to apologies too."

Korra looked at her confused, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. For the longest time I was so hung up on what I lost that I was blind to see what I had gained. You guys are my family. And maybe I didn't accept your friendship as fully as I should have Korra. I'm so sorry."

Asami hung her head but Korra smiled, "Asami, you don't have to apologize. To tell you the truth, I kind of kept my distance from you too because I wasn't entirely sure if you wanted to have a real friendship with me. But I think it's high time we finally put the past behind us and start over." she took the heiress's hands, "Asami Sato. Will you accept my friendship? Completely, this time?"

Asami smiled as she tried to fight back the tears, "Only if you'll accept mine."

Korra's started to tear up as well, "Deal."

The girls shared their very first hug as official friends. Mako smiled at his former girlfriend, who he now proudly considered one of his best friends. Twilight noticed something about Mako, "Wait, are you...crying?"

"What? No, of course not." he wiped the tear from his eye, "It-it's liquid pride. Totally different thing."

Asami laughed and Bolin and Pinkie Pie both hugged the firebender.

"Wow, Korra. You're a princess now. A real princess!" Jinora said in amazement.

Rarity surprised Korra with a bear hug and screamed happily, "AH! FINALLY!"

"Thanks. But you know Jinora….based on what Celestia just said, I think there is a princess in every girl." said Korra, "And they don't need a crown or the wings to prove it."

Jinora blinked in curiosity, "You mean, even I can be a princess?"

"No sweetie, I believe you already are one. You helped me and the ponies enter the spirit world and you brought Raava's light back to us. You were the Aura of Light we needed." Korra then used her new magic to create a beautiful flower decorated golden tiara and placed it on Jinora's head. "You may not need it, but you still deserve it. Thank you…Princess Jinora."

They all gather around in a loving group hug. After everything they had been through…Their friendships were now even stronger than ever.

(~)

In front of the South Pole's palace, Leilani spoke to the public as Celestia and Luna stood proudly beside her. There were all humans with now pony traits and huma-fied ponies from Equestria. They all listened attentively to the princess as she spoke.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why you have all had this new transformation, I would like to say while it may be temporary, it's symbolism isn't. Avatar Korra and The Ponies had done what has never been done before. They have united two worlds that were destined to be brought together and started a new age, not one of darkness as Unalaq intended, but one of light and hope. Avatar Korra has demonstrated great courage, wisdom and kindness, all noble causalities that make her a wonderful Avatar and, starting today, a wonderful princess. She will be an ambassador for both of our worlds and a member of Equestria's royal court. Ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentelcolts, I present to you all, for the very first time…Princess Avatar Korra!"

Korra walked out and bowed before the princess. Her cousins walked proudly beside her both holding two white lotus flowers as they sang in tune.

**Eska and Desna,**

_The Princess Korra cometh _

_Behold, behold_

_Twilight walked to her with Korra's headband, which was now fixed._

_A princess here before us._

_Korra kneeled before Twilight._

_Behold, behold, behold_

Twilight placed the headband on her Korra's head. Once placed, it magically turned into a royal tiara with three crystal hearts in the center. She stood up and they both hugged.

_Behold, behold _

_The Princess Korra cometh._

Korra stroked Twilight's cheek like she always did when she was in her pony form and the two waved to the cheering crowd.

_Behold, behold _

_The Princess Avatar_

_The Princess Avatar is here_

Twilight used her magic to make a stand with the microphone and gestured to Korra to speak.

"Thank you. It is with great honor and humility that I accept this crown. I am also happy to announce that the war of the water tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the northern fleet is returning home. The water tribes will always be allies but the Southern tribe is now independent. And the southern council of elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief."

Tonraq stepped forward, waving at the crowd that started to cheer happily for him. They all knew he would be a wonderful leader.

"Go Tonraq!" Rainbow Dash flew up a few feet and cheered in victory.

"HORAY!", Pinkie Pie shoots confetti from her party cannon, startling everyone. Korra continued her speech.

"I have realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also choose our own path…but, to choose the right one, we will always need the right kind of guidance. And the right kind of friends to help us find it." she smiled at her friends, silently thanking them for everything before addressing back to the crowd. "So that is why I have decided to keep the portals open. Humans and spirits will now be able to cross over into each other's worlds. And now that Equestria is once again merged with our world, the same can be said about ponies and humans. I will longer be the bridge. Humans, spirits and ponies must learn to live together."

The Mane Six held each other's hands while crying tears of pride and joy and Korra continued her speech.

"Friendship truly is the most powerful magic of all no matter what world we live in. I sadly confess that, for a moment, I had my doubts we would survive this whole ordeal. But my friends, who stayed with me through the thin and thick, reminded me just how stronger we are when we stand together. They've taught me we all have a light inside of us. It's the Light that shows us who we are and it grows stronger when we share it with the ones we love. My…our mission will always be to use The Magic of Friendship to guide the world toward peace and balance. Things will never be the same again, but that's not really a bad thing. We are entering a new age. One of hope, magic and most importantly…friendship. Thank you everyone, and thank you every pony!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Korra stood tall and proud, and humbly beside her new fellow princesses, who welcomed her with open arms.

(~)

Korra was among the crowd receiving hugs and "thank you"s. One little girl walked up to her, it was the same girl who had previously called her "the worst Avatar ever"

"Princess Korra?"

Korra kneeled down to the girl, "Hey."

"This is for you" she shyly gave Korra a rose. The now Princess Avatar graciously accepted the gift. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you before." said the little girl, "You're not the worst Avatar ever, you're the greatest!"

Korra smiled and hugged the little girl, "Thank you."

Then, through the large crowed, something was trying to make his way through, "Korra! Korra" Excuse me, pardon me, watch the tail there mam'"

Korra couldn't believe who it was, "Varrick? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail."

"I know, I know I'm probably not welcome here but I-what up with the wings?"

"She's a princess now." Mako replied.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"Oh, well in that case." Varrick kneeled before Korra, his nose practically inches away from the ground, "You're highness! I know I said it before but I am so, so, so sorry for the horrible things I have done!" he sat up to look at the new princess, "While I was flying to freedom I saw the Light! Literally, I saw the rainbow lights in the sky and after I got these ear thingies I had an epiphany! You were right, I don't want money or fame that stuff never truly made me happy! And I don't what to run away from my troubles anymore. I only wanted to come and tell you in person. So go ahead, put me back in jail, or the dungeon or whatever you call it. Through me off a cliff if you must. I deserve it."

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing…Varrick was actually crying. Real tears. Korra could see he really was willing to change, "Okay, calm down Varrick. I can see perfectly clear that you mean every word. You really do have good inside of you. So, you will not be going back to prison."

"Really?"

"Really…."

Varrick sighed in relief. But Korra wasn't done yet.

"Instead, you will be sent to Ponyville, assisting my friend Applejack and her entire family at Sweet Apple Acres. Where the only payment you will receive is the valuable lesson of helping others without thinking about your own personal benefits. Have I made myself clear?"

Varrick's eyes were wide, "Work at Sweet Apple Acres. In Ponyvile?!"

Applejack smiled smugly, "Yep. Helping pick apples, clean the barn and care for the farm animals. And we always wake up at the crack of dawn."

"Dawn! But I-" Varrick began to protest, until he sees Korra's serious look, "I mean, as you wish…princess." he bowed in respect.

Bolin then pointed upwards to the sky, "Hey, look!"

They all witnessed a metalbender's air blimp descending from above. Lin exited the airship along with President Raiko, both approaching the new Princess Avatar. The two adults had anthro pony ears.

"President Raiko?"

"Before coming here, me and Luna visited Republic City and had a word with the president." said Celestia.

Raiko approached Korra, "Avatar."

"Actually, it's Princess Avatar now." Varrick said, "See the crown?", he points to her crown, "And the wings?" points to the wings.

"Oh. Well then."….Raiko bowed on his knees, catching Korra by surprise. "I apologize. For the way I treated you before. You were right that this war would affect everyone in more ways than one. I wrongly blamed you for our problems when I should have tried to understand you better, rather than just siding with myself. The moment I saw those lights I realized the truth. We really are all connected. We…are all friends. I hope you accept my apology, Princess."

Korra looked at the president with kind eyes, "First of all, please get up. You don't have to kneel before me. And I do forgive you. I understand you were trying to protect your city." The president stood up and Korra placed her hand on his shoulder, "You really are a great president, and I'm sorry if I didn't react the right way before when I lashed out. I was scared and angry. Mostly at me."

Celestia approached the president, "Raiko, I understand why you made your choice before, and you're right, you should have at the very least truly listened to Korra. As a president, you should know when to put your foot down, but at the same time, it's important to truly listen to what others say and empathize with them if they need it. You are willing to change your ways and perhaps we can help each other with that. Especially Korra."

"Harmonic Convergence may be over, but it has caused a shift in the balance of our world." Korra explained, "But if we all work together, we can fix anything. Two worlds… one heart."

Raiko smiled at the new princess Avatar, "I would be honored to learn more from all of you. In fact, to commemorate our new alliance, I recommend that the police force also joins forces with the royal court of Equestria." he turned to Celestia, "And, if your highness would allow, you can transfer some of your royal guards to the police force and vice versa. If we are now going to be living side by side we should learn how to work together. Am I right?"

"I couldn't agree more." Celestia said happily, "It's a perfect first step. And besides, with more ponies discovering their inherited bending abilities, I can't think of a better place for them to learn how to control them, than here. It would be an honor to work side by side with you Mister President."

"Please, call me Raiko."

Twilight and Korra linked arms and smiled happily, they then heard a familiar voice: "Working with humans might be a bit challenging but, I'm up for it."

Team Avatar gasped once they see who had come with Lin and the president.

"Shinning Armor?!"

"Hey, It's been a while."

Twilight hugged her brother, who was now half human; he still had his horn and ears. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, you just helped bring in a new era for humans and ponies, what did you expect?"

"And I'm here too." said the pink alicorn prince, who was also a human with pony ears and wings.

"Cadence!"

Twilight and Cadence sang their signature rhyme, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladies bug awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Cadence bowed to Korra, "And it is an honor to see you again as well Korra. Or should I say, Princess Korra."

Korra bowed in return, "It's nice to see you too, Cadence."

As Cadnace welcomed Korra as the newest princess, Lin walked over to the firebender, "Hey, Mako."

Mako saluted her, "Chief."

The woman looked down at her feet, this was a tad embarrassing for her to say. "Look, I want to apologize for not believing you before."

"You don't have to. I understand."

"Still, I'm truly sorry."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

Princess Luna and Shinning Armor both walked to them and stood near Lin, "Mako, about your promotion. There has been a slight change." said the moon princess.

Mako was a bit frightened by this, "What? What do you mean, "Slight change"?"

Lin smiled as she explained, "Well, now that the police force will have an alliance with Equestria's royal guards, you're detective status comes with a…bonus." she winked, making Mako even more confused.

"You have proven to be a remarkable detective." said Shinning Armor, "You persisted in the face of doubt, followed your instincts and proved that your theories were correct. But also learned that while a good man of the law must have a clear mind…he must also have an open heart to see what is really important. You realized your friendships where what you needed to overcome your obstacles and that is a very noble causality."

Mako smiled, Korra and the ponies squealed happily and Princess Luna continued, "Which is why, with Lin's approval, you may keep your new position as detective…however, you may also choose if you would also like to be official detective and confidant of the royal princesses of Equestria."

Mako eye's widen, "Wait, what?!"

"You get to keep the job but you will also be helping them with this new era just as I will." Lin explained.

Mako blinked, "Hu….?"

Twilight grinned as she slightly elbowed his arm, "Guess this means you and Korra will be working a little closer together from now on."

Korra looked unsurely about this as Lin waited for Mako's answer, "So, what do you say? Will you accept the position, or my old one?"

"Uh….uh….uh…"

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, "What?! No, no wait, say yes Mako, SAY YES!"

"SAY YES!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"NO!" Korra said demandingly, catching everyone by surprise. She walked up to Mako and looked at him directly in the eye. "Mako…I know that our relationship has been kind of rocky lately and one of the reasons was because we both believed our jobs were too incompatible."

"But this offer could put an end to that." Rainbow added.

"Exactly. Which is why, I can't let him take it."

"What-?"

"Hold on a second." Bolin took out a glass of water, takes a sip and then spits it out.

"At least not for me." Korra continued, "Mako, I want you to choose your own path…even if it's not tied to mine. I care about you way too much and I won't feel right if I knew I influenced your decisions. I don't want to stand in your way anymore."

Mako was taken aback by this, Korra was willing to let him go so he could follow his dream job. She was allowing him to choose his own path, to make his own life. He sincerely felt touched by this selfless act, but at the same time, he felt if he took it, he would be loosing something that meant far more to him. Korra slowly backed away from him, not even daring to look into his eyes. The ponies all began to cry, even Bolin and Asami. They were so hoping Korra and Mako would get back together, but now it seemed unlikely.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Rarity said between sobs.

Rainbow Dash was also crying, "I feel like I'm being punched in the gut!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes were practically a waterfall of tears, "WAH!"

Applejack placed her hand on Rarity's shoulder for comfort, "I know it hurts now but it'll pass."

But Rarity kept crying, "No it won't!"

"You're right, it won't!" Now Applejack was crying.

Mako kept his gaze on Korra, a tear escaped her eye. Without warning, he gently stroked her face. His author pony ears lowered sadly, as did hers.

"I'm sorry Korra…"

Korra did her best to stay strong for him, this was the right thing to do, she knew that. Mako turned around to face Lin and Shinning Armor, both waiting to hear his answer. But what happened next shocked everyone...

"I….would be honored!"

"WHAT?!" Korra's expression was shocked and slightly annoyed while the ponies' expressions were happy and content.

"YAY!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Korra could not believe, after her heartfelt speech, Mako took the job anyways?. "Okay, did you completely ignore everything I just said?!"

Mako grabbed Korra's arms, a content smile was on his face, "Korra, I want to take this job." Korra blinked in surprise as Mako continued to explain, "For a while now, I've been so wrapped up in my job that I started to forget when to put down the badge and start acting like the real me. You said that we all have light inside of us, the light that makes us who we are. You helped me find mine. I want to use my talents to help this new world in any way I can. And if it also means that we get to work a little closer together, well then that's just the icing on the cake. I want to prove that I can be there for you whenever you need me. This my choice. Being with you is the path I choose."

Korra was shocked by this. He took the offer for her and his friends? Korra would have been even more surprised but really…she was proud. The brooding firebender she had met long ago had changed, he was now more open not only to others, but to himself. No longer did she see that sad young man, overshadowed by the needs of survival from his past, but a grown man learning to embrace a whole new chapter in his life, one of which he would share with those closest to him. Korra realized that he was not the only one who had changed…she did too.

"I know things won't always be easy," Mako said, "and no doubt there's still a lot more for me to learn. But I can't think of anyone better to show me than you."

Korra blushed in embarrassment, "Don't hold your breath, I've still got more to learn myself."

"Well then…we'll learn together."

"I don't know what to say."

"Are you okay with this?" to answer his question, Korra kissed him full on the lips, for which he graciously return. Once the kiss ended, Mako couldn't be happier, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's promise never let our jobs effect the way we treat each other, or our friends, again. Okay?"

"You got it!"

"Welcome to the team, my friend." said Shinning Armor. His horn began to glow and he used his magic to give Mako a new royal guard styled version of his police uniform. It looked identical to his old one in design, but was now light blue in color with gold trimming and while he had his police badge on the jacket, he also had a star with a horse shoe over it.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The firebender saluted, "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't…." said Lin. She could tell the young man was about to burst from happiness, "Go ahead."

Without hesitation, Mako jumped happily, "This is the best day, EVER!"

Pinkie Pie surprised him with a hug, "Can this get any better?"

"Actually, it can." said Shinning Armor, "You see one of the guards we are transferring is my old pal…Flash Sentry."

Mako and Flash smiled happily at this news.

"He will be your new rookie and partner." Lin explained, "If that's okay with you?"

"I would be more than happy to show Flash Sentry the ropes." Mako said happily. Shinning Armor smiled, "That's good to hear, but remember it's not enough for him to learn from you…you could learn a thing or two from him as well."

Mako nodded and turned to Flash, "Well, looks like we're going to be partners."

"Yeah. I promise I'll do my best." Flash said.

"I have no doubt. Oh, but you'll need this." Mako pulled from his pocket, the blue scarf he gave to Flash before. The pegasus couldn't believe it,

"You kept it?"

"Of course, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't? We are still friends, right?"

"You saved my tail from a dark spirit…what do you think?"

Mako placed the scarf around Flash's neck and the two shared a brotherly hug. "Thank you for everything." said Mako.

"Back at ya."

Korra and Twilight tearfully watched with smiles. "Those are our boys." Twilight said proudly.

"Do we know how to pick em or what?" said Korra.

Twilight and Flash embraced in a warm and loving hug. They looked deep into each others eyes…and kissed for the first time.

Rarity fanned herself with her hand, "Oh my, Twilight!"

Spike gave her a thumbs up, "That's our girl."

Mako pulled Flash while Shinning Armor pulled Twilight apart at the same time, forcing the two to end their kiss. A bit too soon to their liking. "Okay, that's long enough!" said the two older brothers while Twilight glared at them, annoyed.

Discord, now in a humanoid form, came and gave Mako a boogie, "Congratulations kid! On the job and getting your girl back."

"Discord?"

"Yep. Like the new look?"

"So you really did help Mako before?" said Applejack, "Or was that just a load of hog tiled fowey?"

Discord felt slightly offended, "What? You don't think I am capable of genuine kindness every now and again?"

Fluttershy stood in front of the girls, "Oh, come on girls. I know Discord can be a bit difficult sometimes."

"And even annoying." Mako added.

"But he does have a heart." Fluttershy added with a kind smile.

Discord's eyes began to water, "Not gonna cry. Not gonna…CRY!" And he cried while Fluttershy hugged him, "Oh, there there."

Everybody simply laughed. Mako and Korra hugged as they looked deep into each-other's eyes, both shimmering with rainbow colors.

"I'll always love you, Korra."

"And I'll always love you."

They kissed once again, only this kiss meant a whole new start on their relationship. Bolin and Asami watched while crying tears of joy.

"And I'll always love both of you!" Bolin said as he joined in the hug

"Me too" said Asami as she also joined in

"Don't forget about us." said Spike. They all surrounded the couple in a gigantic group hug. Korra smiled at the Mane Six andTwilight took Korra's hands.

"Best friends?"

"Forever!"

The seven Elements of Harmony embraced in the warmest of group hugs. They knew they didn't need Raava or any mythical prophesy for their friendship to be magical…all they needed was love.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" said Pinkie Pie

"A party!" everybody answered her question at the same time.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "Just a hunch."

The entire water tribe, ponies and spirits all gathered around as they played drums, guitars and any kind of instrument. Korra and the Mane Six danced together in traditional water tribe movement dancing as Korra sang first;

(One World from The Cheetah Girls)

**Korra, **

_Love always find a way, every single time _

_Once we learn to truest out heart_

_And look inside it feels right_

**Twilight;**

_Now we see who we are in a different light_

_We're not so far apart, anything is possible_

_Team Avatar and the Ponies all danced together to the beat._

**Rarity; **

_With all the differences we're stronger here_

_Now the truth has been discovered_

_Ooh yeah_

**Asami;**

_After all we've been through now it's clear_

_That all of us, we share_

**Korra, Ponies, Mako, Bolin and Asami, **

_One World _

_(One World)_

_One Love_

_(One Love)_

_One and All_

_(One and All)_

_We're a circle together_

_One World_

_(One World)_

_One Heart_

_(One Heart)_

_One Song_

_(One Song)_

_Now and forever_

**Girls and women;**

_Everybody celebrate!_

**Boys and men;**

_Bring on the party, bring on the dance_

**Girls and women;**

_Time to let the music play_

**Boys and men;**

_The party never ends_

**Girls and women;**

_Every boy and every girl_

**Boys and men;**

_Stand up and shout, say it loud!_

**Girls and women;**

_Everyone around the world!_

**Boys and men;**

_Come on an join in!_

**Rainbow;**

_We're gathered here today_

_Everything just right._

**Fluttershy;**

_Cause when you give from the heart_

_The things you do come back to you _

Pinkie Pie danced with a happy Eska and Desna.

**Pinkie Pie, **

_Dare to be strong and brave_

_Not afraid to try_

**Applejack; **

_That's when we see who we are_

**Mane Six;**

_The best of friends and that's fun_

**Mako; **

_With all the differences we're stronger here_

**Bolin;**

_Now the truth has been discovered_

_Ooh yeah!_

**Flash; **

_After all we've been through now it's clear_

**Boys;**

_We're all, right here, _

_To share!_

**All Together, **

_One World!_

_(One World)_

_One Love_

_(One Love)_

_One and all_

_(One and all)_

_We're a circle together_

_One World_

_(One World)_

_One Heart_

_(One Heart)_

_One Song_

_(One Song)_

_Now and forever!_

Korra and Mako held hands as they danced together along with Twilight and Flash, Tonraq and Senna, Pema and Tenzin and Shinning Armor and Cadance;

**Korra;**

_Ooh, I never knew that love_

_Would find a way to bring together both of us_

**Mako;**

_Now inside, I know it's true_

**Korra and Mako;**

_That what we have is meant to be_

_You let me be the real me_

_Together here is where we belong!_

All ponies and humans dance together, Discord danced with Fluttershy, Luna and Celestia, Pinkie Pie danced with a humanoid version of Cheese Sandwich, Applejack danced with her brother and sister, Rarity danced with Varrick and Spike, Bumi and Kya danced with Jinora and the other bunny spirits. Korra and Mako dance together while Twilight danced with Flash and Shinning Armor danced with Cadence. Mako, Bolin, Spike and Flash all break dance as the music continued.

Next, Korra and the Twilight, along with Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Leilani strolled down the streets of the South Pole on a care driven carriage, waving at their friends and family, Rainbow Dash and the anthro Wonder Bolts threw flower petals all around, and Mako and Flash threw two bouquets of flowers to their girlfriends as everybody continued to sing,

_One World!_

_(One World)_

_One Love_

_(One Love)_

_One and all_

_(One and all)_

_We're a circle together_

_One World_

_(One World)_

_One Heart_

_(One Heart)_

_One Song_

_(One Song)_

_Now and forever!_

_One World!_

_(One World)_

_One Love_

_(One Love)_

_One and all_

_(One and all)_

_We're a circle together_

_One World_

_(One World)_

_One Heart_

_(One Heart)_

_One Song_

**Korra;**

_One Song, yeah, yeah_

_Now and forever_

_We're a circle together_

_Now and forever!_

Korra and Twilight both spotted the **white and blue butterfly** and followed it up to the sky. The two princesses fled up and fiver each other, as blue and purple sparkles come out from their hands.

_One World!_

In the dark hallway of Canterlot Castle, the image that Korra saw before was now visibly clear, and was now on display next to the rest of the stain glass images. The image of Prince White and Princess Leilani, the first alicorns flying beside the very first Avatar, Wan and the spirit of light, Raava.

The image of the Harmonic Convergence that changed it all.

*(~)*

**1 Corinthians 15:58 ~ **

So, my dear brothers and sisters, be strong and immovable. Always work enthusiastically for the Lord, for you know that nothing you do for the Lord is ever useless.

***(~)***


End file.
